Addicted
by Stacy Baby McMahon
Summary: Kat meets Mark Calaway on vacation at her friend's lake house. One night together turns into a long term affair over the years as his wrestling career takes off and her life as a Registered Nurse is just starting. Can Mark and Kat make or it? Or will everything fall apart when the ups and downs of life happen.
1. Chapter 1

ADDICATED

Katherine Isabella O'Shelds: A Registered Nurse who owns her own In Home Health Company. Meets Mark Calaway at her friend's lake house in Texas.

Mark William Calaway: WWE's Undertaker

Lynn Smith, Margaret Smith: Sisters and good friends to Katherine and Elizabeth "Liz" Hart

Kevin Nash: WWE Superstar

Sean Waltman: WWE Superstar

Shawn Michaels: WWE Superstar

I stare in the mirror looking at my reflection and I slowly look at myself. I wasn't anything special, I had curly brown hair that was down to my middle back, brown eyes and I have a fairly decent shape to my body. I wasn't exactly supermodel skinny and most guys probably wouldn't look twice at me. "Kat! Are you ready to go yet"?! My friend Lynn yells from downstairs, I sigh and grab my bags and head downstairs. I have finally decided to take a two week vacation with several friends of mine to the lake house that my friend Liz owned. I was a Registered Nurse at the age of 25 years old! This time last year I was ready to quit and say goodbye to nursing forever. I owned my own In Home Health Company called Helping Hearts and Hands in the city of Houston, Texas as soon as I finished nursing school I had opened my own In Home Health Company. It had been a dream of mine since I was a young girl, I smile as I see my friends waiting for me down by the front door, and needless to say we were all ready for a little rest and relaxation. All four of us were Registered Nurses and had gone to the same nursing school. Liz worked for me, but Margate and Lynn worked at the local nursing home as charge nurses. I had asked them to join my company but they thought it was best not to work with friends. I honestly could not be mad at them I was happy for them no matter what they choose to do with their lives. We all put our luggage into the car and make the 1 hour and 5 minute drive into Montgomery, Texas which with me behind the wheel only took us half the time.

Mark was sitting with Kevin Nash, Shawn Michaels, and Sean Waltman on his lake house deck sipping on a beer. Mark had decided it was time to take a little break from wrestling and traveling all the time and relax a little bit. Mark and his current ex-wife Jodi had been in a bitter battle over the lake house but Mark ended up winning the in the end. He had also changed all the locks and put up a new surveillance system to make sure her crazy ass didn't try anything stupid! "Don't have such a sour puss look on your face". Kevin said as he tossed his empty beer bottle in the trash can and grabbed another one. "Sorry man I was just thinking about". "Please don't even mention that evil woman's name Mark don't let her ruin our good time"! Kevin says as he takes his shirt off and lays it on the chair behind him. Jodi had burned Mark really bad and he couldn't help but fill sorry for Mark. He really did love Jodi but they had married young and traveling almost 300 days out of years was not easy for a couple, especially a young couple that had just gotten married. They were married all of three years when Mark had come home early to surprise her one day and caught her in bed with another man. When Mark had asked her what went wrong she just looked at him and laughed. "You can't expect a beautiful woman such as myself just to sit on her ass and wait for you to get home so she can get fucked for two days and then take off again"?! Mark didn't even want to hear any more from the ungrateful bitch. He had packed all her shirt up, set it on the side of the road and told her to fucking get lost and never come back! Shawn shakes his thoughts clear as Mark is just looking out at the lake just enjoying the fact that they had some down time to themselves. "Sorry man couldn't help it; I promise it won't happen again". Mark said as he went inside to gather all the stuff to make hamburgers for lunch. The meat had been defrosting in the fridge and he quickly makes patties out of the meat and places them on a place. Out of the fridge he grabs, ketchup, mayo, mustard, onions, lettuce, and tomato. Mark sets the things on the counter and carried the patties outside to start the grill and get the burgers done he was starving! Mark mans the grill as he sees a car pull up at the house that was next store to him on the left. Four women all pile out of the car and carry their luggage on inside the house; they were all beautiful in different ways. The one that had caught his eye was not the kind of woman that people at work were used to seeing him with. Most of the women he had been with on the road were blonde, big breasts, and skinny as a pole. He couldn't help but want to go over and introduce them. Mark goes to making quick work of the hamburger patties and smiles as he couldn't wait to relax for the next would of weeks! I

We all take our luggage inside and I change into a more comfortable pair of shorts and a tank top that way I wouldn't sweat in death in whatever I decided to wear. I open the sliding glass door and I step out onto the front deck the sun hitting my skin as I close my eyes and soak up the rays. Liz pokes her head out and grabs her arm "Come on girl we are starving and you trying to sun bake does not help that hunger:"! Liz says as they pile into the car and they make their way into the city and stop at one of their local favorite diners and they order. I smile to myself as I can fill the love that my friends had for me there food comes and the all big in as they are chatting about what all they could get themselves into as people around them were laughing and enjoying the banter the young women were involved in. "We need to plan out what we are going to do for the next two weeks that we are here"! I say I take sip of my cherry cola. "I know that I want to go shopping then after that I plan on soaking up as much sun as I can"! Margaret says as she takes a huge bite of her burger, and I have to suppress a laugh. We finish our food and pay for our meal and then all pile back into the car and head back toward the lake house. Tonight they were planning on building a bond fire and roasting marsh mellows and probably getting shit faced. I smile as I pull up into the drive way and we all go inside, I go to my room and decide that a well deserve nap is needed, I only planned to just "rest" my eyes it ended up turning into a 2 hour deep sleep. That's what being a Registered Nurse gets you, just pure exhaustion. "Kat, Kat wake up girl you have been asleep for two hours"! Lynn says as she gently shakes me awake I slowly open my eyes and smile at her and sit up in bed. "Sorry I did not realize I was so exhausted". "You don't have to explain yourself I know how it is, come on girl we already got the bond fire going and we got beer on ice"! I smile as I climb out of the bed and make my way out into the back yard, the girls already have the marsh mellows roasting. I relax in one of the lounge chairs and twist the top off of my beer and take a long swig, I sigh boy it felt good to be able to not have to get up for work for the next two weeks. Liz turns on the radio as some country music beings to play through the speakers "What do you say we just quit work and stay here for the rest of our lives"! I say as I finish up my beer and toss it in the trash can and grab another one. "Girl that would be awesome but we all know that you would never give up your job or your business that easily, you love your clients to much to do that"! I let out a laugh and cant help but agree with them "Yall know me better than I know myself sometimes".

"Looks like we got some company over at the house next to use" Shawn says as they are cleaning up their mess from dinner. Kevin smiles as rock music is now being played through the speakers. "Why don't we go over there and join them we got plenty of beer and we have not seen any guys with them". Kevin says, they grab their cooler full of beer and walk over to join the bond fire where the girls are at. "Do you ladies mind if we join yall"? Sean asks as he sets the cooler down "Sure we have plenty of beer and we are roasting marsh mellows". Lynn says as her and Shawn Michaels are eye balling each other, I look up and I look up and see the most piercing green eyes I suck in my breath. "My name is Mark" he says as he takes a seat in the empty chair beside me. I introduce myself as we make small talk about what we both do for a living "So what do you do for a living Kat". "Iam a Registered Nurse and I own my own In Home Health Company". "There is no way you own your own business how old are you"?! Mark asks with a shocked look on his face. "I'm 25 years old what about you Mark". "I'm 35 years old". "Ok old man"! I say as his friends let out a laugh and he goes to make a grab for me, I jump out of my chair and make a b line for the stairs to the deck, but I fill strong arms wrap around my waist and hoist me up into the air and next thing I know I'm on Mark's shoulder as he is making his way to the dock. "Don't you dare"! I scream as I'm using my fists to pound on his back which didn't even seem to faze him, I fill his hand come down hard on my ass "Hush or you will fill another swat like that"! Mark says I rub my butt cheek where he slapped me and I can't help but fill a strange sensation down in the pit of my stomach somehow that ass swat had me tingling in places that I had never tingled before. "Mark please let me down I beg, I promise I won't call you old man again". I say and can't help but laugh as he finally sets me down on my feet but he keeps a strong arm around my waist to make sure I don't go anywhere. "You are beautiful Kat has anyone ever told you that". Mark says as he brushes his knuckles down my cheek and I lean into his palm and kiss it. I shake my head no yes guys had called me "cute" or "pretty" but never beautiful this was a first for me. Mark all of a sudden pulls me toward him and leans down as his lips lightly brush against mine, I moan as his tongue invades my mouth and I wrap my arms around his neck as we deepen the kiss. We are pressed against each other in a way that I was filling somebody poking me but I was too afraid to ask what it might be. "Hey perverts get a room"! We hear our friends holler from the bond fire as he pull away and we both have to catch our breathes. Mark takes my head and leads me back towards the bond fire it had just now really gotten dark and things just started to pick up. As the night goes on each couple slowly disappears from our sight and all that is left is me and mark. Mark pulls me down into his lap and plants another searing kiss on my lips. "Follow me". I say as I get off of his lap and take his hand and lead him up the stairs to my room. I close the door and Mark pulls me towards me and runs his hands down my back he cups my ass and pulls me towards him. I gasp as I fill his hardness pressing against my thigh. Mark smiles as he cups the back of my head and deepens the kiss I wrap my arms around his neck and he lifts me up and I wrap my legs around his waist. He pushes me up against the wall and he kisses my neck. I arch my back and I groan as I can fill that tingling begin again I pull away from Mark and I lower my eyes as I can fill the blush begin to creep up on my face. "Mark I….I have never been with anybody before". "Are you saying that you're a virgin Kat"? I look at Mark through my lashes I nod my head as Mark sets me on my feet and leads me over towards the bed. Mark slowly undresses me and a shiver runs down my spine as he strips of my panties and unhooks my bra. Mark sucks in his breath as he takes a nipple into his mouth he runs his hands down my body and he runs a hand over my most sensitive area. His thumb rubs my clit and his finger slowly slides into me. I arch my back as I can fill myself falling towards the edge. Mark stops right before my orgasm hits he lowers me down onto the bed and he strips off his own clothing. My eyes about pop out of my heads as I scramble towards the other side trying to get away from him Mark laughs as he wraps an arm around my waist and pulls me back towards him. "Hold on girl, don't be scared he aint going to hurt you but he is going to make you fill very very good". Mark lays me back down and he climbs between my legs and spreads my legs apart. He leans down and kisses me as he starts to slowly enter me. Mark slides in until he hits her barrier "Im going to fuck you now Kat, it will hurt for a second but after that you will fill incredible". Mark says as he pulls out and then thrusts into me, I let out a scream as his mouth covers mine as he begins to slide in and out of me. I wrap my legs around his waist as he pulls me as close as he can to himself. "Oh Mark". I moan out as he runs a hand down my stomach and he rubs my clit as he is pumping in and out of me at the same time. "God your so wet baby, you fill amazing". Mark says as he can fill himself getting close to the edge. I arch my back as I can fill my whole body become tense "That's it baby, let it go". Mark says as he fills her muscles tighten around his cock, Kat lets out a scream as her orgasm hits her and she clings to him even tighter. Mark thrusts one last time into her and he sends his seed deep into her belly as he collapses on top of her. He lays her head on her breast as they are both trying to catch their breaths. "That was….WOW"! I say as I wrap my arms around Mark and kiss him on the forehead. Mark gets up and grabs a warm wet wash cloth and he cleans me and then himself up. "I told you baby that if would fill amazing". Mark says as he kisses me on the lips and then climbs under the covers with me pulling me towards him as he wraps an arm around my waist and we settle down for the night. And to think this was only our first day at the lake house maybe the two weeks wouldn't be so boring after all I think to myself as my eyes close and I fall asleep dreaming about the handsome man sleeping beside me.


	2. Chapter 2

Addicted

Chapter 2

1 Month Later

Life had settled back into a normal routine for me, I went back to work as an RN and Mark went back on the road with the WWF. I honestly didn't think Mark would have anything else to do with me after those two amazing weeks that we spent at the lake. But he did and it shocked me but I could not resist the man he was amazing in every sense of the word. Liz, Margaret, and Lynn teased me no stop about him but it put a smile on my face. Work was going by pretty swiftly today and I tell Liz to go take her lunch break and I will close up for the day. By the end of the day I'm exhausted and ready for a hot shower and a big glass of red wine. I close up the office e and I make my way to the car. I turn my cell phone on and it buzzes several times letting all my messages and voice mails come through most of which were from Mark. I quickly dial his number and he answers after the first ring. "Little girl I should light your ass up after you ignoring me all day". "Mark chill it was just a busy day at work and I didn't bother answering my phone". "Chill, well I can't help it that I worry about you could have at least sent me a text message and told me you were ok"! Mark says as I strip off my clothes and fill up the bathtub and pour some scented oil in the water. "Mark I" "Don't come up with another excuse just answer." "Whatever Mark". I say as I hang up on him and toss my phone on the counter and I moan as I fill my tight and tired muscles relax as the hot water hits them. I climb out, dry off, and pull on a skirt and a one shouldered hot pink sparkly top. I blow dry my hair and leave it curly and I go downstairs to get ready for a dinner date with my friends tonight. We were all meeting at a place called a Taste of Texas, it was a rather fancy place and we all once a week got dressed up and meet out there. I grab my purse and my keys and make my way to the restaurant and meet Lynn, Margaret, and Liz inside the restaurant. I order a loaded baked potato, and grab a salad from the salad bar. My drink is a Strawberry Margarita. It was the one day of the week that I allowed myself to eat crazy like this. "So, how are you and dead man doing". Lynn asks as she takes a bite of her BLT and smiles at me. "Girl well you know that we are officially dating, but sometimes he is so demanding and dominate". "Honey, you should consider yourself lucky he has the body of a Greek god". I laugh and nod my head as I can't help but agree he was incredible in more ways than one.

…...…

Mark was pissed after she had hung up the phone on him, he actually had the next couple of days off just to relax so he quickly packs his bags, and heads towards the parking lot where his rental is at. He throws the stuff in the back and he slides behind the wheel as he makes the 2hour drive from Austin Texas, to Houston Texas. He was going to make sure that she was not able to sit down for a week after getting smart with him. He knew that she was probably sound asleep right now but when she woke up he would then make her ass red, Mark pulls into her driveway a little after 1 am in the morning. He grabs his bag and uses his key to let himself inside. He makes his way up the stairs and quietly enters her bedroom. He sees her laying in the middle of the bed with nothing on twisted up in the sheets on the middle of the bed. Mark smiles to himself as he takes a shower and pulls on a pair of boxers, brushes his teeth and then climbs into the bed beside her. He wraps his arm around her waist and pulls her towards him as he can fill her move in her sleep but she relaxes and falls back into a deep sleep. The next morning I wake up yawn and I roll over bumping into something hard. I open my eyes and see a massive chest and my eyes slowly travel up into his soul piercing green eyes. I dive under the covers hoping that he wasn't really hear because I knew exactly what he wanted to do to me. Mark laughs as he dives under the covers with me and he pins her under him his arms on either side of her pinning her in place. He kisses me and my body automatically responds to him. "You have a lot of explaining to do Kat'. Mark says I chance a peek at him and I can already fill that familiar tingling begin in the pit of my stomach. Mark climbs out of bed and pulls me over onto his lap in one swift motion. Mark's hands rub my bottom as he lifts on hand and it comes down hard on my cheek. I yelp as Mark counts to ten and stops even though it stung a little bit I was more turned on than I have ever been. Mark pulls me to straddle his lap and I respond by kissing him hard on the mouth as his arms wrap around my body. I moan as he lays me on my back and he kisses his way down my body. I arch my back as he sucks one nipple into his mouth swirling his tongue around my nipples causing shivers to run down my spine. Mark parts my legs with his and he settles between my legs as his large member is already seeking entrance into me. I wrap my legs around his waist and I moan as we kiss and he begins to pump in and out of me. He places both of his arms beside my head pinning me where I'm at as he begins to pick up his pace. "You are going to listen to me from now on woman". Mark says as he puts his full weight on me, I moan as he slams into me his balls slapping against me as he gives my hair a little tug. "yes yes I listen to you". I say as Mark has a triumphant smile on his face as he kisses my lips. "cum for me kat". Mark says as I can fill my body being to tremble, I scream and let go as I can fill myself falling over the edge. Mark can fill her tighten around him and he throws his head back hollering out his release as he falls on top of me. Mark rolls off of me and cleans both of us up as I get up and get ready for work. "Where are you going" Mark asks as he is coming out of the bathroom. "I'm going to work what it looks like" I say as Mark picks up my cell phone and dials Liz's number. I stare at him with shock on my face as I hear Liz answer the phone "Liz this is Mark would you mind if I kept Kat at home today she isn't filling well and I want to make sure she is ok". I can hear Liz give the ok over the phone and I stomp my foot down in frustration. "You are impossible"! I say as I turn to go but he grabs he and carries me downstairs and into the kitchen "Now fix me some breakfast woman". Mark says as he laughs at the expression on my face, I laugh as I grab eggs, butter, toast, grits, bacon, and biscuits. I get the coffee going and smile as I bring him a plate filled with food and a cup of coffee. He quickly pulls me down into his lap and kisses me again making me all mushy again as he lets me go and pulls me down in the chair beside him as he proceeds to feed me off of his plate. After we finish I clean up from breakfast and load all the dishes into the dishwasher and wipe my hands on a dish towel as Mark comes up behind me and pulls me against him. "Does that thing ever stay down" I say as he kisses my neck I lean back against him as his hands reach around and massage my breasts. I moan as he strips me off my clothes and picks me up and sets me on the counter, Mark kisses his way down my body and he sucks my clit into his mouth as I arch my back and grabs his head and run my fingers through his hair. "mmmmm mark". I moan as he uses one finger and slowly moves in and out of my already wet pussy. "You taste delicious" Mark says as he picks up his pace, Im about to fall over the edge when he stops and I pout. "Oh we aint done by a long shot girl, now why don't you get down on your knees and show me how good of a woman you can be". I smile as I hop down off the counter and I take him into my mouth. Mark cups the back of my head as he moves in and out of my mouth. I look up at him through my lashes and he all but comes undone as he pumps faster in and out of my mouth. "God your mouth is incredible"! Mark says as I can fill the muscles in his legs begin to twitch. "Kat….I" I don't stop until I fill him tense up and he releases his seed into my mouth. I stand up as he wraps me in his arms and kisses me deeply, he then bends me over the counter and shoves roughly into me. I groan as I push back against him seeking my release as he slaps my ass "that pussy is mine". Mark groans out as he slams into me over and over as I cum and he pumps one last time into me and sends his seed deep in me. "Geez I guess I got a lot to learn". I say as Mark picks me up and carries me upstairs to the bedroom. Looks like I wasn't getting out of this lesson anytime soon I laugh to myself as Mark tosses me onto the bed and jumps onto the bed as I scream and hit him with a pillow. Mark has a shocked look on his face as he grabs me by the ankle and pulls me toward him. "Mark stop" I giggle as he makes me straddle his lap. I stop laughing and suck in my breath as he slowly enters into me. "That's it ride me baby". Mark says as he grabs my hips and I grind down on him as I can fill him stretching me. I lean forward and we kiss as I lean forward and he beings to slam into me as I can fill myself falling again over the edge. "God Kat, you fill amazing". Mark says as he sends his seed deep in again. I lay against Mark trying to catch my breath as his hands are rubbing my back. Who would have thought that a little over two month ago I would be in a relationship with the WWE's The Undertaker a lot of women would kill to be in my place. I smile as I finally catch my breath and I look up at Mark "Well Mr. Taker did you enjoy that"? I ask as we both bust out laughing. Mark had a way that made me fill like I was the only woman in the world. I just hoped that I actually was the only woman he was with Lord knows I don't know how I would act if I found out otherwise.

….

2 years later…..

"Kat honestly don't' you think you should get over what happened between Mark and Liz already. She is really sorry about what happened and she misses you". Lynn says as we are sitting at a little café in downtown Houston. I shake my head as I can't help but still be pissed about the fact I caught one of my best friends sleeping with my boyfriend." I can't Lynn, she and him both hurt me really really bad". I say as I shake my thoughts clear, I had forgotten my purse at work that day and went back to get it after being out in the field all day. I noticed that Mark's truck was parked at the office, and so was Liz's car. I walked in expecting Mark to be there to surprise me but instead I find him and Liz in the conference room with their lips and hands all over each other. I immediately fired Kat and I slapped Mark and told him to stay the fuck away from me. Mark had come and seen that night and we had made love like never before. "You are mine Kat". Mark says as he pins me against the wall and kisses me deeply the sudden urge to fight him off gone. "You belong to me Kat, I own you heart and soul Kat'. Mark striped off my clothing and picked me up pushing me against the wall and shaved deeply into me causing me to arch my back as he cups my ass and drives faster in and out of me. "Oh fucccckkk" I scream out as Mark explodes deep inside of me causing both of us to sink to the floor both catching our breaths. I shake my thoughts clean again. "Maybe one day I will talk to her but right now I can't bring myself to it". I say as I can still remember finding out I was pregnant and then 3 weeks later miscarrying me and Mark's child. I was broken, I had always dreamed of being a mother and it seemed that dream was never meant to be. I had begged Kevin and Shawn not to mention anything to Mark that what was in the past needed to stay in the past. What I and Mark had was gone and probably was not meant to be. Kevin and Shawn would come down and visit every so often keeping me company and making sure that I was ok. I had learned to slowly get my life back to normal after calling it off with Mark. I smile as I thought of Kevin; he really had helped me heal over the last couple of years. He dried my eyes when I cried, help my hair while I threw up after binge drinking all night and going to the doctor with me when I thought that I might be pregnant. He had held my hand while I waited for the doctor to come back with the results. He was also there the night that I miscarried, he was the one who called the EMS and made sure I was ok. He even had taken a couple of weeks off work to make sure I would be ok. But there was nothing sexual going on between me and him. He was just that, just a friend and that's all I really wanted. After my relationship with Mark I never wanted to date again, "Well I know your probably not going to like me after this but Shawn got me three backstage passes for Raw tonight in downtown El Paso, and I want you to go". I look at Lynn and shake my head no but I knew how Lynn was and she probably was not going to take no for a answer. "I don't care what kind of excuse you are going to try and come up with but you are going to go home, shower, shave and make yourself look beautiful and we are going". Lynn says as she grabs my hands and leads me towards my car, she had stayed Friday night with me because we had nothing better to do. Her and Shawn had become rather close after two years but they never really made a big deal out of they were to each other. I get home shower and shaved and I stand at my closet door trying to figure out what to wear. I finally decided to wear a short blue jean skirt, with a black halter top and black knee high boots. I curl my hair in rollers and do my make-up, as I'm pulling the curlers out of my hair Lynn knocks on my bathroom door. "Are you almost done girl". I nod my head as I spray my hair and spray my favorite perfume on and we make our way towards the door. Lynn was wearing a pair of blue jeans and a simple v neck t shirt with flip flops. You could tell out the two of use which one was the girly, girly. I grab my purse and keys lock up the door and we head towards the arena. I was more nervous than I thought I was, the thought of seeing Mark after 2 years was nerve racking. We arrive at the arena and Shawn meets at the entrance, he smiles and waves when he sees us, he hugs me tight and then spins me around. "Damn girl you look great"! Shawn says as he kisses Lynn on the lips, he opens the door and he leads us to his locker room where Kevin, Sean Waltman, and Paul Lesquvine are sitting. All three of their eyes are on me as I step into the locker room. I blush and lower my head embarrassed that they are checking me out. "Well long time no see woman, how the hell are you"?! Paul exclaims as he grabs me up in a hug and so does Sean "I'm doing great as you can tell, I cut all my hair off". I smile as Kevin runs his fingers through my hair, after me and Mark had broken up I had chopped all my long hair off and kept it that way. It use to be down past my waist, but now it was cut into a layered look. It was long in the front and kind of shocked "It looks good, it suits you". Kevin says as he kisses me on the cheek, he sits down and I go to sit beside him but he pulls me into his lap. I look at him and blush, and whisper something in my ear, my face is beet red as I can't help but bust out laughing. "Are you guy's hungry"? Kevin asks as he goes to stand up everybody shakes their heads no but me. He leads me towards the catering area and he piles a whole bunch of food onto his plate. Green beans baked chicken, potato salad, fried okra, corn, fruits and different cheeses. We both grab an iced tea and sit down to eat. "Im glad you decided to come tonight, we have all been wondering how you have been doing". Kevin says as we grab a piece of chicken and tears off pieces and feeds them to me. "Been doing great, work is busy as always gaining more and more clients by the day". I say as he feds me some corn. "That's great I always knew that you would do great you have such a passion for older people". Kevin says as he takes a piece of cheese and fruit and places it to my lips. We are both laughing and cutting up but we do not notice Mark standing in the back watching the both of us. Mark notices how much more of a woman she was now, she had cut her hair off but he body was even curvier than before. He can't help but notice the way that Kevin is looking at her. Kevin clenches his fist and fills the front of his pants get tight. "What the fuck man, get yourself together". He says to himself as he leaves the catering area to compose himself. Mark knew about her miscarriage and he longed to go to her and comfort her but Kevin was there for her. A tear slips down his cheek; their child that they had created together was not meant to be. Kevin and me finish up our food and we head back towards the locker room area. It was so good to see everybody as we are rounding the corner, Stephanie McMahon bumps into me. I quickly compose myself and apologize before I can say anything the taller woman grabs me up into a hug "You must be Kat, all the guys have had really nice things to say about you, I fill like you are already a part of our family." I blush and thank her as Kevin grabs me around the waist and leads me towards his locker room. "I was wondering if you wanted to go out to dinner one night". Kevin asks me as he opens the door and I sit down on the couch next to Lynn who has her hands all over Shawn Michaels. I smile to myself, it was good to see Lynn happy she hadn't been in a relationship for a while now and it was great to see her being treated good by Shawn. I have to go to the bathroom so I tell Kevin I will be right back as I'm turning the corner I bump into something hard and I'm knocked flat on my ass. I look up into those intense green eyes and I automatically hold my head down and blush. Mark holds his hand out to help me up he wraps me in a massive hug and I can't help but turn towards his chest and inhale his scent like I use to do. Mark inwardly groans, she had filled out a lot since the last time and she smelled like a field of wild flowers. "So how have you been doing Kat". Mark asks me in that deep baritone voice that always sent chills down my spine. "I'm fine just working and fixing to open a 2nd office in downtown Houston, Texas". "That's great have you ever talked to Liz". I shake my head no and try to erase the memories of seeing them two together out of my mind. As I'm about to speak Kevin walks up to me and wraps his arm around my waist and pulls me towards him. "I see yall two literally ran into each other. I laugh as Kevin moves his hand possavely up and down my back Kevin knew that what Mark and Kat had was done and over with but he knew Mark's fillings still ran very deep for Kat and Kevin had vowed to keep Kat safe.

…


	3. Chapter 3

That night we had all hung out backstage we had a blast, we had all went out to dinner afterwards and things went better than I thought they would. I was sitting in my office at work and I had my cell phone in my hands, ever since Mark had asked me if I had talked to Liz I had it in the back of my mind for over a month. Before I lost my nerve, I quickly dial her number and wait for her to pick up "Kat…is that you"? I loose what I'm going to say and she speaks for me. "It's so good to hear from you, I miss you my friend". "I miss you too Liz". I can fill the tears pricking my eyes and I wipe them away I should have never let Mark come between our friendship. "I'm sorry Liz, for everything for losing my temper, firing you, and dismissing you as a friend". "Kat don't say anything else, you had every right to be mad at me." "How about we talk over margaritas and pizza" Liz asks "Ok" "Good meet me at Spanky's at 7pm". We hang up and I finish up the work at the office, I leave at 5pm and I make the 25 minute drive to Spanky's. I see Liz sitting at one of the table's on the outside sipping on her beer. "Liz" She looks at me and she grabs me up into a huge hug, I wrap my arms around her as I fill her tears hitting my shoulder. We sit down and the waitress comes by. I order a Strawberry Mango flavored Rita and their Fettuccini Alfredo, while she orders another beer and their club sandwich. "Liz I know that when I caught you and Mark together I flipped out, I said something's that were really hurtful and mean. I hope that you can forgive me and we can move forward". "Kat, I forgave you the moment it happened, I honestly don't even know how me and Mark ended up like we did. All I can say is I'm sorry I know how much you loved Mark and I know he still has deep deep fillings for you". I nod my head trying to let everything sink in "Well me, Margaret, and Lynn all went backstage last month for Raw, and I kind of bumped into Mark. He asked me if I had talked to you". "He has called and talked to me several times, but he always asks about you, he can't let you go Kat". Well what me and Mark had is in the past, I love Mark always have and always will but I have to move on with my life. In fact I have a date with Kevin Nash this Saturday." I look down and blush I can't help the smile that spreads across my face "Well that I can understand about you moving on, but make sure this is the right thing" Liz says as the waitress brings our food and we begin to eat "Would you like to work with me again Liz" I ask she looks shocked and I can't help but laugh "Come on girl you know we are great in business together, I'm opening a new office in downtown Houston and I need help with the new office". "Are you sure Kat"? "Yes, I'm sure Liz I should have never fired you to begin with". Liz smiles and she accepts my offer as we finish up our food and we sit and talk for a little bit more than we part ways. Since tomorrow was Friday I decided to let Lynn to work for me Friday, so I could take some time for myself and get ready for my date Saturday night. I get home and head straight to take a shower and climb into the bed, I was exhausted. I wake up the next morning and stretch all my muscles. I go downstairs and make a pot of coffee wondering what to do with an actual day off, I smile as I think about tomorrow night. I was more nervous than anything this was the first actual date I would be on since I was with Mark. I hear my phone buzzing and I grab it and answer the phone "Hello" "Hey Kat". "Hey Kevin how are you"? "I'm good Lynn is working for me today so I can relax a little bit". "I got a quick question for you" "Well go ahead and ask away I got all day". I say laughing "I was thinking I have the next couple of weeks off and Mark invited me to stay at his place, while he is on the road would you care to join me. He has a pool, hot tub, pool table ect". I think about it for a minute they only time I had ever been out to Mark's place was when we were dating and it just seemed a little awkward but before I can say no I quickly answer "Yes". I put my hand over my mouth actually shocked that I had agreed. "good, don't worry about work for the next two weeks I have already talked to Lynn and Margaret and they will be in the office while you are out". "Kevin. I" "No arguments". "Ok" I shake my head as I grab the suitcase out of my closet and I pack some shorts, tank tops, two swim suits, panties, and then go into my bathroom and grab my shampoo, conditioner, body wash, tooth brush, tooth paste, and deodorant. I can't help but fill butterflies in my stomach as I think about this coming weekend, I had not been with any man since I had been with Mark and I was not sure how things would go. I place all my stuff into my suitcase and then make sure I grab a couple of cute dresses and shoes which mostly consisted of flip flops and heels. Kevin told me he would be here tonight to pick me up around 6pm it was only 9am. I can't believe Lynn and Margaret had set me up like this; they were always up to something. I fix myself some lunch and grab a bottle of water as I sit down at the kitchen table and groan as my cell phone starts to ring, I quickly answer it as Lynn is on the other end. "So I hope you aren't mad at me and Margaret we just want you to live a little Kat". I smile "I'm not mad at yall, I could never be mad at yall. And who knows maybe these two weeks off is just what I need in order to finally move on with my life". I hear Lynn and Margaret laughing I know those two are thinking all kinds of things "You have to keep us updated on how you are Kevin are doing, we wouldn't want you to run off and get married or something crazy like that". Her comment brings me out of the sour mood that I'm in and I laugh as I finish my sandwich and bottle of water and head upstairs to take a shower because time was quickly passing.

…

Kevin was a nervous wreck as he changes into a pair of shorts and a white tank top, he really like Kat and he hoped things worked out for me. He could tell in her voice that she was a little worried about coming to Mark's ranch with him, but hell he couldn't blame her. Kevin was actually thankful to have the place to themselves. Mark had another house that was on the property of the land he owned, it was a smaller two bedroom, two bathroom house but Kevin was thankful that they would have some privacy without it being to awkward with Mark being around. Kevin grabs the keys to his truck and his wallet and he slides behind the wheel as he makes the 20 minute drive to Kat's house. He was a little bit early but he hoped that she didn't mind. Kevin rings the doorbell and Kat swings the door open, he has to suck his breath in she was beautiful with a light weight dress on that clung to all her curves just right. Kevin grabs her up into a huge hug and she follows him out to his truck as she makes sure everything is off and she locks the door behind her. Kevin places her suitcase in the bed of his truck and he opens the door for her, and helps her step up inside. "Wow this is a mighty big truck you have Kevin". I say as Kevin starts the truck and it roars to life "Well the saying is true everything is bigger in Texas". We both bust out laughing as he grabs my hand and he kisses my knuckles as he backs out of my driveway and makes his way towards Mark's house. Kevin notices that her breathing changes the closer he comes to the house, he opens the gate and makes his way down the path that leads to the 2nd house on the property. Kevin can see her let out the breath she had been holding thank God she didn't have to go back into Mark's house that was the one thing I probably could not deal with. Kevin parks his truck in front of the house and he grabs her suitcase as he helps her out of the car. He opens the door and leads her inside the house which happened to be a log cabin had a rustic fill. Hardwood floors throughout the it had a living room with a fireplace and a leather couch with a throw blanket that looked Native American lying across the back, it also had a rocking chair. The kitchen was also hardwood and had stainless steel applies. He leads me back to the bedroom and it has a red and white woven quilt with a wood frame set. The bathroom had a shower bathtub combo and next to that was a washing machine and dryer that stacked on top of the each other. "This place is so beautiful Kevin" I say as he wraps an arm around my waist "Come on let me show you the rest of the set up". Kevin leads me out onto the back porch where there are four rocking chairs, a grill to cook out on and a hot tub. It overlooks nothing but woods but has a trail that leads to a fire pit. "If you keep following that trail it leads to a little river that runs through the property". My interest perks up "Can we go check it out"? I ask as Kevin smiles and he takes my hand and leads me down the gravel road and shortly ahead of us is the river. I giggle as I make my way towards it and I slowly wade into the cool water. I go until my knees are cover and I like a little kid sit right down in the middle of the water and dunk my head under the water. I moan as the cool water covers my body and I stand up. Kevin is watching me from the edge of the water as he is laughing, "I know I look crazy but this water fills amazing"! Kevin's eyes travel up and down her body her shirt is clinging to her like a second skin and her shorts are all but see through as they are white Kevin against his better judgment joins her in the river. He does like she does and sits down in the middle of the river. She takes his head and dunks it under the water and brings him back up. "Doesn't that fill divine"?! I ask as I giggle and the current which is a little stronger than I thought it was Kevin grabs me around the waist and pulls me to my feet as he carries me to safe ground and then picks me up and throws me over his shoulder as he carries me back to the cabin, I'm laughing as I slap him on the butt trying to get him to put me down. He lands a loud slap on my wet shorts and I yelp "Stop you big bully"! Kevin laughs as he puts me down on my feet and I stop at the front door, I don't want to get the inside of the cabin wet so I strip down to my bra and panties and I toss my wet clothes at Kevin. His mouth drops open and his eyes all but fall out of his head as I smile and then go straight to the bathroom and take a shower and throw on a pair of cotton shorts and a tank top brushing out my long hair and pulling it into a pony tail I see Kevin putting my wet clothes into the washing machine. Kevin looks and pins me against the bathroom door and I suck in my breath. He leans down and takes my lips in a sweet passionate kiss, I wrap my arms around his neck and the kiss deepens as he presses against me. I can fill that familiar tingling start that I haven't felt in years. I can fill myself responding to him as Kevin picks me up and carries me towards the bedroom, he lays me down on the mattress as he climbs on top of me and I spread my legs to make room for him. We kiss again as one piece of clothing at a time begins to come off and soon our naked bodies are pressed against each other and I can fill his swollen manhood seeking entrance into me. I open myself up to him and I wrap my legs around his waist as he slides into me, I groan as I fill his rather large member stretching me, I try to resist him but he kisses me again and I melt into his touch. Kevin begins a steady rhythm in and out of me as I run my nails down his back, "Oh god you fill so good" Kevin grunts out as he takes one of my nipples into his mouth as I can fill myself quickening towards the edge. "Don't come yet baby". Kevin whispers in my ear as my eyes roll into the back of my head and he pushes my legs up towards my body. Kevin picks up the pace as he can fill his orgasm coming on fast. "Now Kat, Now"! Kevin says as I let go and I scream out my release as Kevin spills his seed deep in my belly. He collapses on top of me as his head his resting on my breast. "Fill good baby"? Kevin asks as I nod my head trying to catch my breath. Kevin flips me so I'm on my hands and knees and he presses into me already hard again. "God that pussy fills amazing"! Kevin says as he slaps my ass and I back up against him urging him to move. "We got all night Kat" He grabs a handful of my hair and gives it a tug as he sinks into and rotates his hips which cause me to quiver under him. I fill my insides pushing towards my release as he moves so that I'm on top of him. "Take control baby" Kevin says as I smile and I sink down on top of him as I move up and down I leans forward and we kiss as he pumps up inside of me, my juices running down his cock as I arch my back and I cum hard as he pumps one last time and for the 2nd time that night we reach our peak together as I lay down on top of him as I hear his heartbeat. Kevin moves and goes into the bathroom and grabs a warm wash cloth and he cleans me and himself up. He gathers me in his arms as I lay against his chest. "Thank you for coming I can't wait to see what the rest of the two weeks has in store for us". Kevin says as I can fill myself getting sleepy I guess not having sex in over two years I was kind of out shape for physical activity as this. "You're welcome, I had to admit I was hesitant at first but I'm also glad I decided to come gives me time to relax and rest". I say as he settles down next to me and pulls me against him as he wraps his arms around my waist. We both falls asleep as I have a smile on my face, this was going to be an awesome two weeks! Kevin wakes up the next morning and notices that Kat is not beside him he smiles as he smells coffee coming from the kitchen. He climbs out of bed and pulls on a pair of boxers and makes his way to the kitchen. He watches as she has pink panties and a white tank top, he sees her bend over to put something in the over and he comes up behind her. I jumps and scream as I notice that Kevin is the one standing behind me, with his other member pressing against my backside. "You pervert" I yell as I smack his arm but laugh as he fixes us both a cup of coffee and we sit at the table. "What are you fixing for breakfast"? "Well I found some flour so I'm making homemade biscuits and gravy, eggs and bacon". I say as I sip on the hot brew and moan, my body still sore from last night's activities. "Sounds delicious, just like you" Kevin says I blush and lower my head Kevin was an incredible lover, I can't help but think of Mark but I brush the thoughts of him aside and focus on the handsome man in front of me. "What would you like to do today Kat"? I ponder that thought to myself for a minute I know that Kevin had a couple of friends coming in later in the evening and I wanted to spend as much time with him as possible. "Well, since you got some friends coming in". I get up out of my chair and straddle his lap as his hands come to rest on my hips we kiss as I can fill that sexual energy begin to pull me again as he strips off my panties and he unzips his pants as I slide down on top of him clinging to his shoulders as I ride him right there in the kitchen. "This is what you wanna do all day" I nod my head and he picks me up without breaking contact and he sits me on the counter as he begins to pump in and out of me. I giggle as I wrap my legs around his waist and encourage him to pick up his pace as I throw my head back as he grabs my hips and begin to pound me harder. My moans mixed with his groans get louder the closer our orgasms approach. I let go and scream out my release as he sends his seed shooting deep into my spasming passage as he picks me up and carries me towards the bathroom where we shower and our love feast counties in the shower. We eventually make our way out of the shower and dry off we are laughing and cutting up the whole time, I hadn't had this much in a very long time.

4 hours later….

The food had been ordered and the tables had been set up in Mark's backyard, there was enough food for a flipping army. Even though Kevin only had about six guys actually coming over these guys could pack enough a lot of food. We decided on Potato Salad, corn on the cob, green beans, bbq rips, coleslaw, different kinds of chips, various sweets, and lots and lots of beer. I was in the bedroom changing into a dress that was pink and was lightweight considering how hot it was today. I leave my hair long and slip on a pink pair of flip flops and make my way into the living room where Kevin is laying on the couch. We had gotten back from town about an hour ago and we were just kind of relaxing until his friends showed up. Mark would be here today also and it would be my first time seeing him since I was backstage at Raw. I wasn't nervous anymore, and I could care less what Mark thought of me and Kevin being together. What me and him had was over with and I had moved on with my life, Kevin comes up behind me and wraps his arms around my waist and he pulls me towards him and he kisses my neck. I smile as he grinds his hips against my backside and I can't help but fill the quiver begins in the pit of my stomach. "If you don't stop we won't make it to the cookout in time" "We got time for a quickie" "I don't want a quickie, I want you all to myself for hours and hours after the cookout tonight". I say as I look up at Kevin he kisses me and slaps me on the ass and grabs my hand as he leads me up the path that leads to Mark's house. Paul and Stephanie had shown up a little early since they were already in town Stephanie hugs me as we laugh about the first time that me and her had meet. Paul picks me up and swings me around wrapping me in his arms. "Long time no see girl, how the hell are you"? Paul asks "I'm good, been working and finally able to take a two week vacation and relax, Kevin invited me here and I said yes". "Good to see you again, we need to catch up a little later when we get the chance". Stephanie says as she hands me a beer, the rest of the guys arrive joining Kevin, Paul, Stephanie, and myself was of course Shawn Michaels, Sean Waltman, Mark of course, Paul Wright, Matt Hardy, Lita, and Jeff Hardy. Kevin slips an arm around my waist as he takes me around and introduces me to everybody. I actually get along with most of the people and us ladies go ahead and grab some food before the guys get a chance too, laughing at the fact that we know once the guys get their food their probably would not be a lot left over. We are eating, drinking, and having a grand time as the day turns to night Mark makes a fire and turns on some music as we are all jamming and singing along with the music. Mark is eyeballing her, she looked beautiful in the pink dress that she was wearing he watches as Kevin slips an arm around her waist and kisses her lightly on the lips. Mark smiles he was actually happen for her, he may not be the man in her bed but he still loved her and he would do anything for her. "Shawn how is my good friend Lynn doing"? Shawn looks down and I could swear he blushes "She is good; in fact she was going to come tonight but ended up having to go see one of her clients because the caregiver didn't show". I nod my head "Yes that happens a lot when you work in the health field it is hard to find good caregivers who actually want to work". I say as I take a sip of my beer and ask Kevin to grab me another one as I finish my plate of food and Kevin takes our trash and throws it away in the trash can. "You might want to slow down on the drinking or I will be carrying you back to the house". Kevin whispers in my ear I laugh and take a large swallow of my beer and lean back in my chair. What I don't realize is that I lean back to far in the chair and end up falling backwards legs straight up in the air. Everybody is kind of shocked for a minute and don't know what to say and then we are all laughing like hell as Kevin helps me up and I brush the dirt off myself so much for being able to handle my alcohol I say to Kevin as he sweeps me up in his arms and carries me through the crowd and towards the cabin. "Good night everybody"! Kevin says and takes off and you can hear me laughing as we enter the cabin and close the rest of the world out behind us.


	4. Chapter 4

"Good Afternoon this is Helping Hands and Helping Hearts this is Katherine how may I help you"?

"Yes I was wondering what kind of services you guys offer, I was looking for help with my parents and I'm not really sure on which direction I should take"

"Well we offer all kinds of service anything form companion care to complete and total care. We have some workers that are CNA certified and others that aren't. What exactly is the condition are your parents in if you don't mind me asking"?

"Well mom suffered from a stroke about two weeks ago and has been in rehab; dad is completely independent but needs helps with housekeeping, laundry, errands etc. Mom is due to arrive back home in two days and doesn't have any use of her left arm. So she will need help with dressing, bathing, help in and out of bed and to wheelchair."

"Well Mr. Runnells I will be glad to come by and do an assessment and see what we can do for you, if there anything else you will need help with"?

"No not that I know of dad will be out of town mostly he is traveling with the WWE and does not want to worry about things while he is out of town".

"Well what times are good for you, I'm pretty much open all day today but tomorrow is my busy day".

"You are in luck Mr. Runnells I have an opening today in about an hour from now, where would you like to meet at"?

"Just come by the rehab place and I will be standing out front and introduce me to my mom and dad".

I hang up the phone and breathe a sigh of relieve the phones had been ringing no stop since this morning and my voice was starting to sound like I was sick. I gather up everything that I need for today's assessment and put them in my brief case. Runnells why did that last name sound so familiar? I shake my thoughts clear as I run to the bathroom and quickly touch up my make up and make sure I look professional good thing I had worn my black flats today. I grab my stuff, my keys, and my purse and I make my way towards the car. I slide behind the wheel and smile as I recall all the things that me and Kevin had did the last two weeks at the cabin. Kevin spoiled me very much and I was happy that I had taken a chance and went with him. My cell phone starts to buzz and I quickly hit send

"Hello"?

"Hey baby I was just calling to check on, I will be in town for two days I was hoping that I could stop by and see you"?

I suck in my breath and I can't help how my body responds to his voice.

"Of course Kevin you know you are welcome to stop by my house anytime that you want too".

"Good because you better be ready for what you are about to receive I got a lot to release if you get my drift".

We laugh as we say our goodbyes and I pull into the parking lot of the rehab place I gather all my things and I make my way towards the front door, where I see a young man with blonde hair standing with his hands in his pockets.

"Mr. Runnells"?  
He turns his head towards me and smiles as he sticks his hand out and we shake hands

"You must be Miss. O'Shields".

I nod my head yes and we enter the facility which I must say was probably one of the biggest that Houston had. We walk down a long hallway past the front desk and towards the back of the building where the stroke floor was at.

"Before we go in I must say I don't know if you know a lot about professional wrestling but I don't want a lot of people running around telling my family's business. So any of the girls that come out to the house must not go around town gossiping".

"I know a little about wrestling, I use to date Mark Calaway".

The light in his shines and he smiles

"So you're the Kat that everybody is talking about"?

I look at him surprised and I laugh

"Don't worry it was nothing bad, but Mark was head over heels in love with you too bad he let his lower half do the thinking instead of his top half.

I laugh as we enter the room there is an older woman about 67 years old. She had greying hair, and her eyes were still as crystal blue as they did when was 27. Her name was Sandra and she was the ex-wife of The American Dream Dusty Rhodes, Father to Dustin, and Cody and their sister Kristin.

"Mom this is Katherine she is the RN that is here to do your assessment".

Sandra looks over at me and gives her biggest smile; she takes my hand and shakes it.

"So you're the Kat that the fellows have been talking about".

I blush and lower my head I guess the gossip mill running around the wwf never got old this was the one thing that Mark and Kevin had warned me about.

"How are you doing today Mrs. Runnels? I'm so glad to be able to a face with a name."

"Well I'm doing pretty good, had a little bit of a scare when I first had the stroke but everything seems to be ok now. I'm just ready to go home ready to be in my own home and my own bed."

"I completely understand nothing like being at home, well I'm just going to see what you can and can't do and see what hours are good for you and your family and match you up with the right caregiver".

"Well I'm looking forward to getting the help that I need, it will be different from being independent but it's time for me to realize it will be ok".

I do a complete and total assessment and jot down my notes as I write down her likes and dislikes who type of caregiver she prefers and what she expects out of us as a company. I hand Dustin a couple of broachers, and we begin the paper work.

"Mom we are going to go down to the conference room and order us some lunch would you like to sit in with us"?

She thinks about it for a min and she nods her head yes. I help her sit up in bed and help her sit down in her wheelchair. Dustin gets behind her and rolls her down to the conference room with us the executive direction comes and introduces herself, she tells us what she has available for lunch and I decide on a chicken salad sandwich with tomato soup and a sweet tea. Dustin and his mom order and then I proceed to go over all the paper work and get the signatures that I need.

"This explains the cost of everything, how it is broken down and when the payments come out. You get a discount since you are an exclusive client."

"Also this explains what we expect out of our caregivers and what rules we have to go by. We get checked out by DEHEC every year; all of our certifications are current and up to date. All of our caregivers have at least 1 year of experience. If you have a problem with the caregiver that you currently have you can call me on my personal cell phone and I will immediately take action. I take my work very seriously and I don't have time for games."

"Well I really appreciate you taking the time to come out here and explain everything to me and mom. From the looks of things, I think we are going to very happy with you and your company. In fact I know that you are currently seeing Kevin Nash, I was backstage one night and heard him talking about what his girlfriend did for a living. So I asked him where you were located at, I had just moved mom to Houston into my house when she suffered the stroke. Thank God I heard Kevin talking about you that day all this has been really tough for me and mom."

Dustin says as our lunch comes into the room, we all eat and Dustin and I take Sandra back to her room. I shake both of their hands and I hand Dustin my person cell number in case anything should go wrong. I leave and as soon as I get back to the office I immediately start going through my different caregivers to see which one would be suitable for Sandra. It takes me pretty much all day between answering phone calls, having to use the bathroom and dealing with people who came in and out of the office I find the perfect caregiver to client match. I ring her cell phone and wait for her to answer the phone

"Hello"

"Hey Megan this is Katherine.

"Hey girl how are you doing"?

"Well I just came back from doing an assessment on a new client and I was wondering if you would in interested in going out to meet her and possibly take this on as your current client."

Megan was one of my best employees, she was always on time she never called out and she always made sure she went above and beyond the call of duty. I wait for her to give me her answer and I'm overjoyed when she responds.

"Sure I would love to it really just depends on what the hours are".

"Well I just have to warn you, Megan these are one of our exclusive clients, I can't have you talking about this to any other caregiver or even your family members. I want you to be professional and make sure you do all that you can for them. Ever heard of Gold Dust from the wwf."

"No I can't say that I have, I don't watch much tv".

"Ok well this is his mom, she suffered a stroke about two weeks ago, she needs help with dressing, bathing, getting into and out of bed and into the wheelchair. We also are responable for laundry, house keeping, and errangs. Her son stays out of town most of the time traveling and he just wants to make sure we take good care of his momma".

"Well I promise Kat I will do my best".

"Ok, the job starts Monday the hours are 7am-7pm. She gets ready for bed around 6pm and is usually in bed before you leave. She needs help with meal prep also, she wants to try as indenpent as possible but try to help her and encourage her as much as you can. This is a Monday-Sunday job it's a lot of work but I can put in a PRN person for the days that you fill like you need a break."

"This is perfect Kat! Thank you so much"!

We hang up the phone and I can finally breath as I look at my watch and I realize that its just about time to leave for the day. I put everything away and make sure the office is in order for the next business day which Today was Friday and I was so happy to be able to finally to get to sleep in tomorrow. I pick up my briefcase, grab my purse and keys and make sure the lights are turned off and the alarm system is set. I make my way to the car and pretty much speed the whole way home. As soon as I hit the door I strip off my clothes and make my way to the bathroom as I'm ready to soak in a nice hot bath. I moan as the hot water washes over me and relaxes my sore and tired body. Kevin was supposed to be coming in tonight and grocery shopping was the last thing on my mind.

…..

Kevin pulls into her driveway about 4am that morning, he was looking forward to seeing her again and couldn't wait to sink into her sweet pussy, Those two weeks that they had spent at the cabin had been amazing, Dustin had called him earlier today and told me her company would be taking care of his mother and he couldn't thank him enough for the information. Dustin had really been torn up over what happened with his mom's stroke. He felt like he was somehow at fault because he was never home. Kevin had reassured him that it was not his fault and tried to make him fill better about the whole situation. Kevin grabs his bag and uses the key her gave her and makes his way inside he heads up the stairs toward her bedroom. He smiles as he sees her lying in the middle of the bed with nothing on but a pair of panties. He takes a quick shower and slips on a pair of boxers as he slides in under the covers behind her she cuddles up close to him. He kisses her cheek and she moans in her sleep as she gets comfortable and falls back into the deep sleep. I fill something warm all over my body, I moan as I can fill the pressure building between my legs and I slowly open my eyes to find Kevin over me slowly pumping his hardness in and out of me. I wrap my legs around his waist and I bring his lips down upon mine as I can fill myself springing to life under his touch. It had been too long since I had seen him and I was so happy he was back at least for two days. Kevin picks up his pace as I can fill him swell inside of me knowing that he is close to his release I look into his eyes as I can fill my pussy constrict around his cock and I let out a mighty cry as he spills his seed deep in my belly. We lay there together wrapped up in each other's arms catching our breaths just savoring the moment.

"What a way to say good morning"

We both laugh as he kisses me again and he is hard again, this time I'm on top and I'm riding him as he grabs my hips and pushes up into me.

"God your amazing"

I say as I arch backwards and he rubs my clit making the pleasure two fold. Kevin sucks a nipple into his mouth and I come apart in his arms again my juicies running down his shaft as I falls onto his chest. Kevin cups my ass and slides back into me again. I arch my eye brow at him and he laughs I guess going without for weeks on end made you a sex crazed maniac.

"We have two days all to ourselves Kat"

I moan as he is fucking me hard and fast, making our bodies clap together as we hit our peek again. Kevin grabs a warm wash cloth and cleans both of us up as he slides in behind me and we fall asleep since it was only 7am. When we do finally wake up its about 330pm that afternoon I roll over and notice Kevin is not beside me. I get up to use the bathroom, I brush my teeth, and put a brush through my hair and make my way downstairs and into the kitchen. I start a pot of coffee and I sit down on the stool when I notice the note on the fridge door.

Kat

Hey babe I noticed that you didn't have any food in the house, shame on your girl. I'm going to have to smack that ass when I get back. I have gone to do your grocery shopping for you I will be back in a little bit.

Kevin

I smile as I put the note back on the fridge and I pour myself a cup of coffee I add cream and sugar and I sit down on the sun porch. I can already tell its going to be another hot one today in Houston, I can fill the humidity and I turn the air on just a little bit more to make the house more comfortable. I drink my coffee and smile as I recall exactly how I got woken up this morning. Just as I'm finishing my cup of coffee I hear the front door open and I see Kevin's blonde head peak in. I make my way towards the front door and I help him bring in everything he brought. I'm shocked he had brought enough for an army or at least that's what I saw it as. We empty all the bags and put everything where it belongs that when I notice the dozen red roses laying on the kitchen counter. I look at Kevin and he smiles as I hold them to my nose and inhale they smelled so sweet and fresh. I go for a vase under the sink and I fill it with water and pour in the plant food I organize them the way I want them and I set them in the middle of the kitchen table. I fling myself into Kevin's arms as he wraps them around my waist.

"Thank you so much baby, they are beautiful"!

"You're welcome love, they are the least that I can do for you since I'm not hear a lot, Just wanted you to know how much you mean to me."

I smile as he kiss and he sets me on the counter I open my legs and he steps between them as I wrap my arms around his neck deepening the kiss. We break contact as both of our stomachs start to rumble, we laugh as I pull two steaks out of the freezer and go turn the grill on. I gather all the stuff to make a salad with and I also fix two baked potatoes, and some green beans. Kevin comes up behind me I'm mixing the salad together. He kisses my neck and sends shivers down my spine as I smack his hands away.

"Stop you are distracting me I'm trying to get dinner done here Mr. Nash"

Kevin laughs a deep laugh as he checks on the steaks and the baked potatoes, he also sets the table for me and I pour us two glasses of my famous sweet tea. He pulls my chair beside his as we sit down and being to eat. Kevin devours his in less than five minutes, I look at him shocked that was a lot of food to put away in such a short amount of time.

"Don't look surprised you know that I love to eat. I'm a big man I gotta make sure I eat enough so I have to endurance to fuck your brains out all night".

I blush a deep blood red and I can't' help but be turned out by what he is saying. I place my hand on his thigh and slide my way up. Its Kevin's turn to arch his eyebrow at me as I rub and massage him through his pants he plants a kiss on me that has me reeling. He picks me up and carries me to the couch clothes flying all over the place as he sits down on the couch and I straddle his lap.

"You are in so much trouble"

Kevin says as he releases his massive erection and I slide down on top of him, I suck in my breath as I being to move up and down on his cock. Loving the way he made me fill on the inside as I run my hands up and down his tatted up arms. He grabs my hips and our movements are fast and carnal, I try to steady myself by grabbing the back of the couch. I moan as Kevin rhythm is relentless, and steady. I cry out as my orgasm hits me and he spills himself deep in my belly. He lays his fore head against my throat as I run my finger nails down his back. We both don't move as I adjust myself I fill him spring to life again. Kevin bends me over the back of the couch and parts my legs as he steps between them. He roughly shoves inside of me as I back my ass up against him urging him to move. He slaps my ass as he rides me from behind. And to think I had him to myself for today and Sunday night he would be leaving for the next ppv. Only this time he had invited me to go, It was on a Saturday which was ok I just did not like the idea of getting on a plane. As we are lying in bed that night both exhausted from the fuck session we had all day I can't help but fill like I was missing something in my life. I shake my thoughts clear as he wraps an arm around my waist and I moan as we fall into a deep sleep together shutting everything else out. I'm kissing Kevin goodbye as we are standing at his truck he has me pinned against the door of his truck as I wrap my arms around his neck I hated saying goodbye but he loved his job and I respected him for that. I run my fingers through his hair as we part ways, he grabs his bag and tosses it into his the backseat as he climbs behind the wheel. I step up on the climb bar and we kiss one last time as he starts the truck and it roars to life as I step down and make my way inside of my house. Tomorrow was Monday and the start of a new week uggg sometimes I dreaded Mondays especially when I had 4 assessments to do and not nearly enough caregivers.


	5. Chapter 5

"Mark when are you going to realize that she is with me now, she has moved on and she does not want to be with you anymore"

Kevin and Mark lock eyes he had talked to Liz and Liz wanted him to do the right thing and reclaim what was his and that was Kat. But she was with Kevin and had been for at least a year now there was no going back and he had last her that was for sure.

"She has always belonged to me Kevin you know that, I know that. She is only fooling herself if she thinks otherwise. When was the last time that you took the time and went and saw her?"

Mark crosses his arms over his chest and waits for Kevin to answer his question Mark was right it had been at least 2 months since he had went and been with Kat. Every time they had plans something more important than her come up. He couldn't even look Mark in the eye and the truth was he couldn't he knew Mark was right and was too afraid to actually admit it.

"Two months ago, every time we make plans something always come up but Mark that gives you not right to just automatically assume that she wants you back. Come on it's been almost 3 years since yall dated".

"But I love her, I always have and I always will"

Kevin can't believe the words that are coming out of Mark's mouth; he had actually just said that he loved Kat. But what about Kat? What about what she wanted? Either one of them could or was going to answer for her, only time would tell where her heart was really at. Kevin knew he just somehow knew that Mark would end up the lucky one. Kevin shakes his head and decided that maybe he wasn't meant to be in Kat's life. He leaves the locker room and picks up his cell phone maybe talking to her could change his mind about the whole situation.

"You have reached Katherine O'Shields RN and current owner of Helping Hearts and Hands. I'm unable to come to phone right now but if you would leave your name and number and brief message I will return your call as soon as I can"

"Hey baby, its Kevin I know that I haven't been out to see you in a couple of months and I are sorry about that. I think maybe we need to just separate for a while, both of us are busy as bees and don't really have time for an actual relationship. I would still love to be friends but I'm just not the one for you"

Kevin hangs up the phone and turns it off, his heart was heavy but he knew the right thing to do was move on. Kat was too sweet of a girl to keep dragging her heart around like he was and he couldn't face Mark anymore. Mark knew what he was up too and he was embarrassed about that fact that he had gotten caught. He makes his way to his car and leaves the arena to head back to the hotel and turn in for the night.

"Did you call her yet?"

"No Liz I haven't I did talk to Kevin though and I told him to just leave her alone that she was mine and always had been"

"Good she did get Kevin's message and she is very upset wants to know what he did wrong. I told her it was nothing she did that Kevin was a playboy and she deserved so much better"

"She does deserve better I just don't know if I'm really the one for her. I mean it's been 3 years Liz I'm sure I'm not even on her mind anymore" 

"Oh believe me you are on her mind, we were talking about you just the other day. She said that you were always in her heart and that maybe one day things would work out for the both of yall"

Mark hangs up the phone and he smiles he was taking 3 months off to recover from some of his nagging injuries and just to relax and have some times for himself. Houston Texas was his home town and Kat happened to live just 30 minutes away. He smiles to himself Kat would be his again that he was sure about, and this time nothing would stop him for making her his.

"So Liz how are things going at the office downtown" 

"Good we have more business than we can handle sometimes I'm going to suggest this and you can tell me no but we need to hire another woman to help us in the office"

"No Liz you are right I just have been putting if off to make sure we actually have the funds to hire another woman in the office. You set up the interviews and we will tag team them to make sure they have the heart to actually handle this type of job. It can be very high stress and I want to make sure she knows what she is doing"

"Oh I totally agree I actually have this friend of mine who worked with me at the hospital and she is looking for a job where she aint running her ass off the entire time. She isn't a RN but she does have her college degree in Business management and she is a current LPN." 

"Girl you been holding out on me! Well bring her in today for an interview I want to get you the help you need as soon as possible"!

"Ok, I will give her a call as soon as we get off the phone"

I and Liz talk a few more minutes and I hear the bell for the front door, I tell her I gotta go and hang up the phone. As I'm working on some paper work I look at the familiar black boots. My eyes slowly make their way up and take in the long legs, then the tatted arms, then the broad chest and then those amazing piercing green eyes. I suck in my breath he was even better looking than the last time I remember seeing him. He is also taking in my features and I blush under his stare, he always had the strangest effect on me.

"Kat"

"Mark"

"Long time no see, how are you"

"I'm fine just working and growing my business how about you".

"Better now that I'm here with you"

He closes the distance between us and he pulls me up into a bone crushing hug, his arms still fill the same way they had all those years so. Safe, secure, and warm I inhale his masculine scent and I'm intoxicated. He moves his hands up and down my back as I try to pull away from him to put some distance between us but he hugs me even tighter.

"What are you doing here Mark Calaway"?

"Why do you think I'm here, I came to reclaim what belongs to me".

"Oh really and what would that be"?

I look up at him and he lips crash down upon mine, I try to resist at first but his kisses made me melt like butter. I wrap my arms around his neck and he pushes me against the wall, as he picks me up and I wrap my legs around his waist, he carries me back toward the conference room but I begin to panic.

"Don't worry I locked the door behind me when I entered"

I smile as he kicks the door closed behind us and he lays me down on the table, he kisses and nips are urgent as he bunches my skirt up around my hips and he unzips his pants. I grit my teeth as he kisses his way down between my breasts as he unbutton my blouse and sucks my nipple into his mouth. I can't help but be turned on and I buck my hips forward encouraging him to move. He plunges into me and I almost cum as he stills his movements letting me adjust to his size. It had been months since I had been with anybody and I can't help but wonder what in the hell brought Mark Calaway back into my life after all these years.

"Don't over think things Kat, just let it happen"

With that being said he plunges back inside of me as I moan out my pleasure as he grabs my thighs and holds me in place as he begins to pound me at a steady pace. I can fill my body leaning towards my release as Mark groans out my name.

"Oh Fuck Markkkkk"

I scream out as my orgasm hits me really hard, I have tears in my eyes as I look up at Mark. I can see the same emotion in his eyes as we both are breathing hard. Mark makes one last plunge inside of me and spills his seed deep in my belly. He lays on top of me as I run my fingers through his hair and I'm shocked his hair was short and I'm pissed.

"I don't like you hair at all"

Mark laughs as he grabs a cloth and washes me up as well as himself as he helps me stand up and I straighten out my clothes. I can't believe this man just walked about into my life of all places at my work place and just fucked me silly. I scoff to myself as he zips up his pants and he gives me his famous shit eating grin. I slap him on his arm and I blush ruby red as he opens the door and he leads me back up to the front of the office. He leans down and kisses me again as I can't help but rub myself against him, I can fill his body responding and he arches his eye brow at me.

"Ok Kat you know how much that turns me on, unless you wanna get fucked again I suggest you sit down in your office chair and get back to work. I will see you at home, where I will be taking you out to dinner tonight".

I go to protest but Mark puts his hand over my mouth and I look at him shocked, I lick his palm and he acts disgusted as he wipes his hand on his pants leg. We both laugh as he kisses me and he leaves and I try my hardest to focus on my job and get ready for the interview with Liz's friend who will arrive in an hour. Liz was probably already on her way over to my office, I can't help but wonder if Liz had something to do with all of this.

"So can you tell me, how you know Liz" 

"She was the lead nurse at the hospital where we both worked she was my boss"

"Ok, well what types of experience do you in business and in the health field?" 

"I'm currently an LPN and I have my college Bachelor's degree in business management. I have been an LPN for five years and I just graduated from college about a year ago.

"Why do you want to leave your current work place?"

She looks at me and she lowers her eyes, she was a pretty young woman with black hair and blue eyes. She was short and curvy but there was something hiding in her eyes. Her name was Ruby and she seemed like she held the weight of the world on her shoulders. I nod my head as I look over her resume, I had already called all of her references and checked into her background. All her previous places of employment said she was an excellent worker and never called out. She was good at working under pressure and she always went above the call of duty.

"Well, there is a lot of drama these young girls now days don't care about their clients or about working. They are in it for a paycheck and their attitudes are plain awful. I want to be able to come to work, do what I gotta do and leave knowing I did the best I can. I want my clients and my employee to realize how valuable we workers are especially those who care.

I nod my head I can't help but be intrigued by her I get up from my chair and go into the next room and ask her if she would be willing to take a drug test right on the spot. She nods her head and I tell her to put this sucker looking thing in her mouth for five minutes to let it collect as much saliva as it can. After five minutes I take the sucker looking thing out of her mouth and place it in the tube waiting for the results everything comes back negative and I'm happy. I show her the results and I give her an updated tb test and she is all set to start work after her TB test results in two days. She smiles and thanks me and she leaves for the day as I get ready to go home myself. I breathe a sigh of relief as I pull into the drive way and I see mark's truck in the driveway. I smile as I can already fill my body start to hum to life as I can already fill his touch setting my body on fire. I unlock the door and head see Mark standing in the kitchen getting dinner ready. He hears me open the door and he looks up and smiles. I grin as I walk up to him and kiss him on the lips. It had been forever since Mark had been in my house. But I also know that there were several things me and Mark had to talk about that could not wait. For example the miscarriage it was not what I wanted to talk about but it needed to be addressed along with what I saw between Mark and Liz

"How about you go upstairs and take a nice hot shower, shave that pussy good for me and I'm going to finish getting dinner ready. Then after dinner I'm going to spend the rest of the night making love to you in every position and in every way possible".

I can't' believe just what I heard and it sounded like a great idea, but before any of the love making took place I knew that me and him had to talk. I nod my head and head upstairs as I strip my clothes off and step under the hot spray of the shower. I smile as I take Mark's advice and shave everything he asked me too. I wash my hair and my body and then shave and then wash again as I step out of the shower and dry off, I slip on a pair of cotton shorts and a tank top. I comb out my hair and pull it up into a ponytail and make my way downstairs, Mark had just finished setting up the dinner table and pouring both of glasses of sweet tea. He pulls out my chair for me and I smile as I smell that he has just taken a pot roast out of the oven. He ladles out a good amount for the both of us in separate bowls and then cuts us a slice of corn bread. After we are finished with dinner he collects all the dirty dishes and loads them up in the dishwasher but I lose my nerve I quickly say what I got to say. 

"Mark we need to talk about everything that has happened"

Mark looks at me and he nods his head as he takes my hand and leads me over to the couch, He sits me on his lap and wraps his arms around waist and I straddle him. It was sexual it was one of the ways we always had our conversations together.

"I was pregnant, and lost the baby. I was divested that child was part of me and you and I was excited about the thought of being a mom. Everything at the first doctor's appointment went great, and he set me up for the next appointment. I started bleeding two weeks later and went into the ER, they tried to find a heartbeat but they could not find one. I asked everybody not to tell you but I'm pretty sure they did anyway.

I can fill the emotions in the way that his hands are caressing me; I let the tears slip from my eyes as he wraps me in a massive hug.

"And I'm sorry about the way I acted about you and Liz; I realize now that what I thought I saw was not actually what I saw. Liz told me the whole story, yes yall were kissing but it was on the cheek. It just looked weird because it was in the conference room and she also said that you were working on how to ask me to marry you".

I can fill the tears filling my eyes as I look up at Mark and he kisses me he picks me up and carries me straight upstairs to the bedroom and he strips me of my all my clothing, It is Mark's turn to suck in his breath as he takes in how much her body had matured since the last time he saw her this way. He in record time strips off his clothes and climbs back onto the bed with her as he climbs between her legs and starts to probe at my entrance. I look up at him as he brushes his knuckles down my cheek and I lean into his palm. She was beautiful in every sense of the word and he couldn't wait any longer, he shoves inside of her tight passage and savors the fill of the velvet wetness as it surrounds his cock which makes him even harder. He leans over her as she wraps her legs around his waist and he brings them up towards her body as he angels his hips for an even deeper penetration. Mark had waited for this moment for years and now it was hear and he was never going to lose her again.

"Marrrrrk"!

I scream out as my orgasm washes over me, Mark grunts as he thrusts one last time and sends his seed deep in my womb. Mark was not worried about protection or about getting her pregnant if was meant to be it was meant to be. He lays down on top of her his head on her stomach as he can still fill her body quivering from the after effects of her powerful orgasm. Mark takes a warm wash cloth and cleans her up as he does the same to himself. He gathers her into his arms and they fall asleep just like that good thing tomorrow was Saturday she didn't have to be at work and he had the next three months to spend as much time with her as possible. The next morning I wake up and roll over as I bump into something hard and warm I smile as I look up at Mark he is still sleeping and I being me take in all his features, I run my fingers over his nose and his mouth and his goatee, I kiss his lips and then his chest and I look down and see that his hardness is making a tent of the sheet I smile as I slide under the cover and take him into my mouth as he hardens even more. I hear him moan in his sleep as his body beings to come alive Mark opens his eyes and he almost combusts on the spot as he sees and fills what Kat is doing. His hands are in my hair and he is guiding me he thrusts his hips up and I smile as I take all his length into my mouth. Mark stills my movements as he picks me up and sits me down on top his hard cock, I moan as I adjust to his length and I being to move on him Mark wraps his arms around my waist leans me forward and beings to pound my pussy we kiss as our passions are mounting . I moan into his mouth as he nipples my lip and sucks my nipple into his mouth. I cry out as my orgasm washes over me and I go still as Mark thrusts one last time and spill his essence inside of me. We both take a shower and get ready for the day Mark was taking me to the local amusement park, I hadn't been to one of these in forever I say to myself as I dress in a pair of white tight fitting capris and a light pink tank top. I slip into a pair of light pink Nike's. I meet Mark downstairs in the kitchen who has fixed me a cup of coffee I smile and thank him as we gather all of our things and we take his truck. The next three months were going to be so much fun I think to myself as we pull up and all I can think about is what in the hell had I gotten myself into I hated roller coasters! Mark looks at the reaction on Kat's face and he has to suppress his laugh, that's the one thing he remembered about Kat, she absolutely hated roller coasters she usually rode everything but those. He grabs her hand and squeezes it reassuring her that everything is going to be ok. He steps out of the truck and opens the door for her and lifts her up and out of the seat but managers to lay one scorching kiss on her lips. Mark takes her hand and they make their way towards the entrance of the park Mark pays for their tickets and he leads her towards the rides that he knows she will love. We spent half of the day there before we decide that we are tired and we leave to go grab some lunch at one of Mark's favorite places, he orders for the both of us and we wait for our food as I sip on white wine and he drinks a beer.

"Did you have fun today baby"?

"Yes I did, thank you for taking me even though I refused to ride any of the roller coasters"

"It's ok baby as long as you had fun that's all that matters"

I smile as our food comes and we dig in, he had ordered a steak and a baked potato and I ordered my all-time favorite a cheeseburger with mayo only and French fires. We make small talk as he orders another beer and I'm sipping on my third glass of wine. It felt good to be with Mark again, I couldn't really complain, Mark has always been good to me no matter what we were going through. We finish our food and he pays as he leave and head home. Before I realize it I'm asleep in the passenger seat and Mark is gently shaking me awake. I open and rub my eyes shocked that I actually feel asleep I usually never took naps during the day. We enter the house and we both head upstairs and shower together, he makes sure that every inch of my body is washed thoroughly and I return the favor as we climb out and dry off. Mark slips up behind me and peels my towel away from my body and he bends me over the counter and I grin, I was one lucky girl. He slowly slides into me, filling me up; stretching me he grabs my hips and steadies me as he sinks all the way in. I back up against him as I open my legs further apart to give him better access, Mark groans as his grip is a little too rough but I don't mind he begins a steady pace of in and out and rotates his hips causing me to gasp. Mark grabs a handful of my hair and gives it a tug as he begins to pound me our bodies slapping together echoing throughout the hallway.

"I own you Kat, you are mine".

Mark says as he slaps me on the ass cheek which only turns me on that much more I hear Mark's deep rumble of laughter as he lands another slap to the other cheek. I moan out loud as I pull away from him and I attack him jumping into his arms and sliding down on top of his already hard shaft. Mark looks at me and grins.

"You know what that does to me every time"

Mark nods his head as he takes me against the nearest wall, our bodies moving in the same rhythm as both of our orgasms are approaching. Mark begins to sink into me harder as the churning beings between his legs and he can't help but explode as Kat does at the same time both of them spent as he quickly cleans both of them up. It was only 7pm so they are sitting in front of TV as Kat is lying in lap completely naked as his hands runs up and down her back and over her red ass cheeks. He smiles to himself that's the one thing Kat always liked.

….

"Hey girls how are you and lover boy doing"?

Liz asks her as she is getting ready to go out to dinner with Mark. They were going on their 2nd week together and he still seemed to want to hang around.

"Things are great, the past two weeks have been amazing I still can't believe that me and Mark are going to give this another try I was sure things were over between us".

"Oh come on girl you know that you two have always loved each don't act like yall didn't. Just admit it girl you were miserable without him and I'm pretty sure he was miserable without you".

"Well you are right I was miserable without him, he has always been a part of my life even when we were not together I guess some things are harder to let go than others".

"You are right about that, hey I meant to tell you me, Margaret, and Lynn were talking the other day and we wanted to know if you wanted to go out to eat sometime later this week. Just to catch up on our girl talk if you know what I mean".

"Sure I would love too just let me check with Mark and see which day is best for him. I want to spend as much time with him as possible because I know that once he goes back on the road I won't be able to see him as much".

We talk a little bit more and then say our goodbyes I finish my makeup and hair and slip into the black dress. It was simple but was up past the knees and was a halter top I pair it with a pair of red high heels and apply a little perfume. Mark walks into the room and he sucks in his breath she was beautiful no matter what she wore. He kisses her and they make their way downstairs Mark had made us reservations at some fancy place in Texas. I smile as we climb into the truck and make our way towards the highway. Mark's hand is resting on my thigh the whole way to the restaurant as we pull up and park he quickly makes his way around to my side and helps me out Mark wraps an arm around my waist as we enter the restaurant. They greet and seat us close to the back in a really private area away from prying eyes as we orders our drinks and food and make small talk as we wait for our food to come.

"Kat, I'm so glad to be with you again! I promise you that this time around I'm going to make sure I take care of you".

I smile as I lean over and place a small kiss on his lips, now that I thought about it I really always had belonged to Mark. Even though I and Kevin had a yearlong relationship Kevin was never one to really settle down and be faithful. I was so thankful Mark had walked back into my office and I would never regret choosing him. Our food comes and we eat as the waiter makes sure that we always have enough of everything. As we finish our food and Mark pays for dinner he leads me back to the truck and he helps me in. He climbs behind the wheel and instead of heading home he is heading towards our favorite parking spot. He pulls into the field and cuts the truck off he grabs a blanket from the backseat and opens the tailgate and helps me up onto it as he climbs in and spreads the blanket out, he lays down and opens his arms up to me. I smile as I cuddle as close to him as I can and he wraps me in his embrace as we look up at the stars, it was a beautiful tonight and I could not think of anybody else I would rather spend this night with.

"I love you, I hope you know this Katherine"

I straddle his waist and lean down and kiss him, putting all my emotion into the kiss as his hands settle on my hips. He usually never used my full name unless he really meant what he was trying to get across.

"I know now"!

We make love that night in the bed of his truck, hands and lips all over each other each of us bringing each other to the brink and then stopping and then bringing back to the edge again. When we both hit out peek our moans and groan mix with each other as we lay there for a minute both of us happy and sedated as we pull out clothes back on and head towards the house I can help but wonder what the next couple of weeks had in store for me and Mark.


	6. Chapter 6

"Mark Stop"!

I say as he is tickling me driving me crazy, Mark pins me down in the middle of the bed and kisses me deeply. It was our last day together before he had to go back to work and I was sad but I know Mark loved traveling. He slides inside of me and I catch my breath as I can fill my body coming alive, I wrap my legs around him and moan as his begins a steady pace.

"That fill good baby"

Mark says as his lips take mine in a smoldering kiss, I nod my head as he flips me so I'm on all fours. He places his hands on my hips and he brings me back towards him. I arch my back as he sinks all the way onto me. I move with him as I can fill that familiar tingling begin again.

"If you cum I will blister your ass"

Mark grunts out as he is pumping in and out of me I roll my eyes as I try to get away from his relentless thrusts but Mark smacks me hard on the ass.

"Oh God Mark"

I groan out as he pulls all the way out I pout as he climbs onto the bed and I straddle him. I sink down on top of him desperate for my release. I arch my back as I move back and forth bringing both me and him please as he twist one of my nipples and my orgasm hits me incredibly hard I fall down on top of his chest as he wraps an arm around me and begins to pump up into me hard and fast. Mark cums my name on his lips as he runs his fingers through my hair drawing my lips to his. We lay there for a minute not breaking contact just soaking in the moment before he had to go back on the road.

"I'm going to miss you Mark"

"I'm going to miss you too baby, but I will be stay in contact with you know that".

"Well you know I have two weeks' vacation coming up in about two months".

Mark looks up at me and smile his woman was always full of surprises and he loved her for that.

"Well you better pack your bag and bring you ass on the road with me".

I laugh as I go to get up off of him and make my way towards the bathroom Mark follows me as he begins to run a bath for the both of us. Since we are already naked we both sink down into the hot water and I lean back against as he massages my shoulders. This was the Mark I missed, this was the Mark I fell in love with. People often wondered how Mark was outside of his character The Undertaker and the truth was…He was completely different The Undertaker was dark, brooding, cold, and calculated. Mark Calaway was a warm, soft hearted, and a wonderful boyfriend. I can fill his member pressing against my backside and I laugh Mark was always hard. We quickly wash each other up and climb out and dry off. Mark turns me around and lifts me up and sets me on the counter of the bathroom and he parts my legs as he slides into me. I wrap my arms around his neck as I look up into his eyes and we lock eyes. I can see the passion and love in his eyes as he is pumping in and out me the more we stare the more intense the fillings I have as I can fill myself drawing close to the edge. Mark begins to pump faster into me as he grabs my hips as he swells and cums inside me as my muscles clench and I scream out my orgasm as I cling to him. I really hated to see him go tomorrow the past three months have been amazing.

….

"Are you nervous?"

I look at Liz, Margaret, and Lynn and shake my head I wasn't surprised this had happened but I was definitely not prepared. But was I ready for this? I finish dressing and I can't help but smile these three girls I honestly don't know what I would do without them. Margaret opens the door for me at the doctor's office and all three of them are acting like my guard dogs. I look at them and they all shrug their shoulders I go up to the front window and give the clerk my information and give me some forms to fill out. I quickly fill out the paper work and hand it back to the clerk and she tells me I will be called back as soon as the doctor is ready.

"Miss. O'Shields"?

All three of the girls get up to follow me and the nurse looks at me and arches her eyebrow

"They are my best friends"

"Well technically we you only allowed one person back here with you…but I know this can be a trying time so come on back".

All three of the girls smile as we make our way back to the room to do my checkup. The nurse takes my blood pressure and has me give a urine sample and she tells me to sit tight and the doctor will be in shortly. I wring my hands together and I try to calm my nervous down as I take a ship of water but it really does not help. Liz grabs my hand and tries to reassure me that everything is ok, I still can't believe that I'm here and me and Mark had literally just gotten back together just then there is a knock on the door and the doctor peeps his head in.

"Hello how are yall doing today?

"We are fine she is just a little nervous doctor so you have to excuse her"

I cut my eyes as Lynn and we try not to laugh as the doctor draws a couple of vials of blood and has me change into a gown so he can do his examine on me. I quickly change into the gown and sit down on the examine table still wringing my hands. The doctor tells me to lie back on the table and he props my legs up in the stirrups and I breathe in and out slowly still trying to calm myself down. He puts on a pair of gloves and does a pelvic exam and presses on my abdomen. He gets down with his exam and he tells me he will be back in a little bit. The day after Mark had left to go back on the road I got extremely sick, I thought maybe it was just the flu or stomach bug but my gut feeling was probably more correct. The doctor comes back in the room with the results of my urine and blood test.

"Well I don't know if you are ready to be a mommy yet but I'm sure these three ladies that are with you would love to become aunties".

I look at the doctor and smile

"Congrats to you Miss. O'Shields you are pregnant".

I thank the doctor and he leaves the room as Lynn, Margaret, and Liz all hug me at the same time. I laugh as they start talking about what kind of clothes to buy and what if its twins. I shake my head as we get into the car and go to grab some lunch. We stop at our favorite place and I order a glass of water with lemon and with chicken chopped up in it and ranch dressing. The biggest thought in my mind was how in the hell I was going to tell Mark. Liz can see the questions in my eyes and she already knows what to say.

"Girl don't worry about Mark, I think that he is going to be happy about you being pregnant. There is no reason for him to be pissed off or upset because as much as you two go at it it's no wonder you hadn't gotten pregnant months ago".

"I just don't want to miscarry this baby, I want to be able to hold this baby in my arms and nurse him or her."

I can fill the tears prick the corners of my eyes as I think about the child me and Mark lost who never got a chance to make it in this world. I shake my thoughts clear and finish eating my salad and finish my water and I pay for our food. They drop me off back at my house and I wave goodbye to them as I unlock my door and I go and lay down for a little bit I was extremely tired.

"Mark how are you and that sweet thing doing"?

Mark looks up to see Kevin standing in front of him and they shake hands Kevin had taken some time off and was back after taking some time for himself.

"We are great man; I should have never let her go"

"Well now that you got her back, don't let her go no matter what happens"

Mark arches his eyebrow and he wonders what that meant, he must know something he doesn't just then his phone starts to ring. He looks at the caller id and sees that it is his woman herself.

"Hey baby"!

The look on Mark's face has Kevin worried, he helps Mark sit down on the couch in his dressing room and he gets the man a bottle of water.

"Mark…..please something"

"I'm really going to be a daddy"?

"Yes you are"

Mark lets out a whoop and I have to hold the phone away from my ear as I smile to myself this had gone better than I thought it would.

"How many weeks are you"?

"Well I'm actually 2 months you remember that day you ravished me at my work place in the conference room"?

"Yes"

"That's when we conceived"

Mark smiles to himself as he thinks back to that day he had shown up at her work place and fucked her silly in the conference room at her office. Mark was happy beyond happy he couldn't wait until he watched her grow big with his child in her belly. He would be traveling heavy for the next couple of weeks but he would go see her and check up on her as soon as he had the time.

"I love you baby girl, I can't wait to watch you grow big with my seed in your belly"

I laugh Mark always had a great way of making me laugh even when I was nervous as hell! We hang up the phone and I breathe a sigh of relief Liz, Margaret, and Lynn had been begging me for the past two days to let Mark know what I was pregnant so I did. With the three of them standing around me like guard dogs I didn't really have a choice.

"Well how did he take it?"

Margaret asks as she takes a seat beside me on the bed and hands me a cup of hot tea and some crackers too much on. I had been sick every morning since I had gotten back from the doctor, by this kid was not even fully formed yet and was already giving me hell!

"He is actually happy! I'm shocked I thought for sure Mark would flip out but he is happy and I couldn't be happier!

"See it wasn't as bad as you thought it would be! You know Mark aint all that bad he just has a hot head sometimes but I think you and him are going to make wonderful parents"

I hug Margaret as she takes my empty cup away from me and them all three leave the room as I get up and shower and throw on some clean clothes. I brush my hair out and leave it long as I climb back in bed to try and grab some more rest, lord knows when he or she got here I wouldn't be resting anytime soon! As I close my eyes and fall back in a peaceful sleep I can't help but wonder where this life would take me next! The Next morning my alarm is blaring as I get up and get ready for work, I wash up quickly and leave my hair straight and make my way downstairs boy I was craving a cup of coffee really, really badly right now. I notice that I'm the only one in the kitchen so I quickly make myself a cup but I don't add any sugar or cream I drink it black. I make a nasty face but I'm thankful at the same time if this was the only way to get a least one cup of coffee in me then that's what I would have to deal with. I laugh as I notice that there is a note on the kitchen counter I scan over it and shake my head I was not missing work simply because of a little morning sickness. I grab my purse, briefcase, and keys and head out the door. I maybe pregnant but I was not helpless. I enter my office and welcome the peace and quiet of the morning where there were no phones ringing and it was just me and my paperwork for right now. I sit down at my office and turn on my computer to try and catch up on some of the employee information that I had to get finished. I look up and I smile as I notice the shocked reaction on Lynn's face as she walks into the office an hour later.

"Before you say anything just let me say just because I'm pregnant does not mean that I'm incapable of working. I'm only two months pregnant and if yall are going to be this way the rest of my pregnancy I'm flipping moving"

Lynn smiles as she sits down at her desk and gets ready to start payroll for this following Friday. Lynn was a wiz at what she did and she didn't ever complain about anything I asked her to do. We both order in pizza for lunch and kick back our feet as we go over what we need to talk about at the staff meeting that is coming up in a couple of days.

"I think the only issue we are really having is people not clocking in and not clocking out on time. Even though this rarely happens we still need to discuss this and go over how to do state training on the computer for those who are not CNA certified"

I nod my head as I take a sip of my water and wipe my hands on a napkin as I scarf down another pizza slice. Lynn looks at me like I had lost my mind and we both bust out laughing she had never seen me stuff my life that before and I probably needed to slow down before I got as big as a damn barn. We put the left over pizza away and clean up our mess as she goes to do another assessment and I finish sending company emails out. I was looking forward to Friday and being able to sleep in for two days and not have to worry about anything being pregnant really made you fill completely and totally exhausted.

….

I was five months pregnant and felt as big as a house even though in reality I wasn't but my boobs were on fire and my ass was huge as well as my hips! Mark was due to come in tonight and stay for the next month but for some reason I was nervous as hell. I was more worried about him not liking the way my body looked. I take a shower, shave, wash my body and hair and then dry off. I put the curlers in my hair and just a little make up. Since my belly was getting bigger I always had to adjust my wardrobe I smile to myself as my little one decided to kick my guts. I choose a dress that sill showed my belly but was comfortable today we would be finding out the sex of our baby. Even though I probably could have found out earlier I wanted to wait until Mark was able to be here with me. My appointment was tomorrow at 11am and I was excited about finding out rather we were having a little boy of little girl. It was 8pm by the time I make it out of the bathroom between finishing up my hair and having to go to the bathroom every half hour, I come downstairs and plop down on the couch everything had been great with my doctor's appointments so far everything was checking out the way it should and the baby was developing perfectly. I lay down on the couch and before I know it I'm asleep I wanted to stay awake until Mark arrived but there was not telling what time he would actually arrive. Mark pulls into the drive way and he smiles to himself tomorrow was the day they found out what the sex of their baby was. He grabs his bag out of the car and unlocks the door and steps inside he sets his bag down and notices that she is sound asleep on the couch. He walks over and kisses her lips as he rubs her swollen belly. He laughs as his little one kicked his hand he kisses her belly also this was the most exciting moment of his life. I look up and I quickly wrap my arms around his neck and kiss his lips as he pulls me into his lap and I straddle his lap. It felt so good to have him back home again at least for a little bit, he rests his hands on my hips.

"Lord those hips are dangerous"

Mark says as he notices that I'm wearing a dress and he unbuckles his pants and I bunch my up dress around my waist and I sink down on top of him. I arch my back as we both begin to move in the same rhythm, grinding against each other as he kisses my lips and then down between my breasts as he takes a nipple into his mouth. I moan as his hands are digging into my skin as the grip on my hips tightens up I can't help but get a little daring and I lift all the way up and then sink back down. Mark arches his eyebrow at me I laugh as he wraps an arm around my waist and he begins to pound out a steady motion as I can fill my body reaching my peak as I scream out my release as Mark does the same burring his face in my neck as he spills his seed deep in my belly.

"You still fill fucking amazing Kat"

"You are still huge"!

I say as I whence as I stand up but he catches me as my legs are complete mush he picks me up and carries up the stairs and to the bedroom as he kicks the door closed and places me in the middle of the bed I can see that it's still dark outside and I look at the clock it was only 2am I groan as Mark climbs in behind me and pulls me closer to him and I relax against him as we both fall asleep as our little one is kicking the hell out of my guts. The Next morning I wake up and stretch as I look at the clock and it was already 9am I get up and drag myself to the bathroom as I take a shower and get dressed I was not wearing makeup or doing my hair today because I sure as hell didn't fill like it. I go downstairs and notice that Mark is in the kitchen fixing breakfast for the both of us. I smile as I sit down at the table and he hands me a cup of hot tea I take it and say thank you as I sip the hot brew it wasn't coffee but it was warm and it always settled my stomach. Mark sets a plate of eggs, bacon, grits and toast in front of me, I moan as I can fill my mouth watering it felt like it had been before since I had been able to eat normal food. Mark sits down beside me and he feeds me some pieces of fruit which tasted heavenly. We finish up breakfast and he goes upstairs to shower and then we head towards the doctor's office, Mark helps me out of the truck and wraps an arm around my waist as he opens the door for me.

"Good morning Miss. O'Shields and how are you filling this morning"

"I'm good I'm actually filling a lot better this week not nearly as much nausea as I usually have"

"That's great, just sign in and we will get you seen right away"

I sign as Mark helps me sit down and as he rubs my shoulders Mark was always so attentive towards me and I can't help but love all the attention he was giving me. The nurse comes to the door and she calls my name as Mark helps me stand up and we make our way to the back as she takes my blood pressure and a urine sample and she takes my weight. I look at the scale and groan I was only five months pregnant and I had already gained 15 pounds.

"Well your blood pressure is a little high but try to keep yourself rested and not stressed out eat good foods and make sure you drink plenty of water. Your weight gain is good you have only gained 15 pounds which is a lot less than some of our ladies gain. Come with me and I will take you to your room and the doctor will be with you right away.

Mark helps me up onto the table and as he stands right by my side the whole time the good thing about my doctor's office was you didn't have to travel to a different location in order to get an ultrasound. The doctor knocks on the door and he peeps his head in. Mark shakes his hand and he asks me to lie back on the table as he dims the light and lifts my shirt up as he squirts some cold jelly on my stomach and places the wand on my stomach.

"How have you been filling, Kat Have you felt the baby move any and when is he or she usually the most active"?

"Well I have been filling a lot better and he or she usually kicks throughout the day and is most active when I'm getting ready to rest"

"Well that's great to hear we going to check and see how this little one is doing today are yall wanting to find out the sex of the baby"?

We both say yes as Mark holds my hand as he is sitting the chair next to me the doctor smiles as he sees what I already know what is a boy!

"Well congrats yall are having a baby boy"!

I look up at Mark and he has the biggest smile on his face as it registers that he is having a little boy. He kisses me on the lips as the doctor's moves the wand over and we see our baby breathing and his heart beating. We see him bring his hand up and place it down by his face and we see him flip from his front to his back. The doctor wipes the jelly stuff off of my belly and he cleans the wand as he turns toward me as he is printing out pictures of our little boy.

"Well Kat everything looks great your ammonic fluid is at a perfect level, everything is developing the way it should and the baby is completely healthy. His heart rate is at 150 which is great, we will make you an appointment for next month and we will do your sugar test the next time you come in".

Me and Mark thank the doctor and we head out to the truck as he helps me inside of the truck and gets behind the wheel and we make our way back home I was ready to relax and hopefully catch in a little nap but knowing Mark there would be no napping when we got home. I laugh as we pull into the driveway and he carries me into the house we only had one month together before he had to return to go back on the road and I didn't even want to think about that day at all! Mark let her rest while he got the house straightened out and got dinner started. His life seemed to be going great and he was ready to be a daddy even though it all seemed fast and all of a sudden maybe this was the way it was supposed to be. Mark had finished dinner and was just about to go upstairs to wake Kat up for dinner but she is already making her way down the stairs she flings herself into his arms as we kiss.

"Thank you for letting me rest I really needed that"

"Well since today is Friday you don't have to worry about work for the next three days"

Mark says as he wraps his arms around me and whispers in my ear

"Just think of all of the things I can do to you in three days"

I giggle as I see that dinner is pretty much done, I get down on my knees and I take his cock out of his pants. He looks down at me and groans as I take him all the way into my mouth I knew that Mark loved this and I wanted to make sure he knew what he was missing when he went out on the road. I slowly move up and down on his cock as I swirl my tongue around the tip as I take him all the way into my mouth again. I look up at him through my lashes as he cups the back of my head and guides me as I can fill his muscles tense up as his orgasm is approaching. Mark quickly grabs me up and picks me up as he pushes me against the wall his mouth takes mine as he slowly slides me down on top of his hard throbbing cock. I suck in my breath as he pins me back against the wall and his thrusts are hard and fast. I moan as my body comes alive as I can fill my body quickening towards release, ever since I had gotten pregnant my orgasm were twice as intense and come twice as fast as they normally did. I cling to him as my body shakes and quivers my release as he spills his seed deep in me again. Mark sets me on my feet and he takes me in the half bath and we clean up and then get ready for dinner what a way to work up an appetite to think to myself. Later that night Mark is sliding into my already wet folds and is making me hotter by the second as he sucks a perk nipple into his mouth his hand massaging the other my breasts had doubled in size since I had gotten pregnant and Mark absolutely loved them. Mark thrust up into me and I open myself up to him as I wrap my legs around his waist and urge him to move as I buck against his hardness. Mark laughs as he plunges into me and I arch my back as I can fill that familiar pull begin in the pit of my stomach I cum as I scream out my release and Mark again shoots his seed deep in my belly. He falls down on top of me as his head his resting against my swollen stomach as he is catching his breath. I could get use to this I think to myself as Mark goes to move but I grab his arm and hold him in place, I didn't want to lose his touch as I cuddle up next him this is where I wanted to be. Mark smiles as he wraps his arms around her and pulls her against his bigger body. He places his hand over her belly and their little boy kicks Mark laughs he couldn't wait to hold his little baby boy in his arms Kat's delivery date could not get here fast enough!

Four Months Later

I was 9 months pregnant and miserable as ever I could barely walk without everything hurting or filling pressure in my pelvic area. My little boy was constantly kicking and moving and I wanted nothing more to be able to hold my son in my arms. Mark had been on the road for the last 10 weeks we talked every day and my friends were always checking on me so I was never alone. All three women Liz, Margaret, and Lynn had pretty much taken over at work for me to kind of give me a break but I still went to work and did what I had to do. I had been having contractions off and on all day but I had not wanted anybody to worry so I just kept that to myself. I had already taken a shower and dressed for the day and since I was so big and pregnant I had decided to use the downstairs bedroom instead of using the one upstairs it was much easier that way. Shawn and Kevin were helping me get the nursery together since Mark was on the road Kevin and I had actually become really good friends again and Mark didn't seem to have a problem with him being around me. The nursery was decorated in a sail boat them and the crib bedding matched the mural that I had gotten Liz to paint for me she was multitalented in many ways and I loved her for helping me during this time. I sit down on the couch and prop my feet up my contractions were starting to come closer together but my water had not broken at all. I was 40 weeks pregnant and if I didn't deliver this week before my doctor's appointment tomorrow there was talking of inducing my labor. Which I was not really looking forward too but it looked like my little boy was being stubborn and did not want to come. Kevin, Shawn, Liz, Lynn, and Margaret apparently were on baby duty for Mark I laugh to myself none of them would let me go anywhere by myself without somebody with me. I hear a knock at the door and I yell come in since I didn't not fill like getting off of the couch Mark comes through the door and I'm shocked I was not expecting him home until at least another day from now. I try to get up off the couch and I sigh and give up looking up at Mark I shrug my shoulders it was a chore to get anything done now a days.

"Baby what are you doing home; I wasn't expecting you until the day after tomorrow"!

"Well Kevin called and said you had a doctor's appointment tomorrow and that if you didn't go into labor by the time you had you're appointment that they are going to induce you and I didn't want to miss the birth of our son".

Mark says as he sits down beside me on the couch and brings his lips down upon mine, we hadn't had sex the last couple of times he was home simply because he was afraid he was going to hurt me or our son, but the doctor reassured him we would both be ok. So I made sure that I gave him pleasure in other ways since we couldn't do the other. Mark made sure I wanted for nothing, he was very attentive to my needs and he made sure he gave me a foot and back rub every time he got the chance. I nod my head and I lean against him as he wraps an arm around me and I moan I loved having the fill of his arms around me.

"I still can't believe you haven't had that baby yet our little booger is being stubborn"

I smile as he places his cheek on my stomach and he laughs as he gets kicked in the face. Our little boy was defiantly tough even though he had not even been born yet.

"I have you know your friends and mine have not left my side since the day that you left to go back on the road.

Mark laughs everybody was a little protective over Kat now a days they all wanted to make sure nothing happened between her and the baby.

"Well we all just want to make sure you and the baby are ok, no harm in that".

I shake my head and lay my head against his shoulder as he wraps an arm around me, nothing felt better than being next to him. It was 9pm that night and I was thankful that all the other had gone out and left me a lone for a little bit but I guess that was because they knew Mark was coming into town and they wanted to give us some privacy. Mark picks me up and carries me up the stairs, I roll my eyes he sometimes never let my feet touch the floor when he was home he helps me undress and slip into the cool night gown and I can't help but want to fill him in me. I slip down between his legs and take him into my mouth Mark goes to stop me but I smack his hands away and I hear him groan as he grows in my mouth. Mark cups the back of my head and runs his knuckles down my cheek she was perfect for him and he was perfect for her. Mark was lying back on the bed and before he can stop me I slide down on top of his thick manhood, I moan as I can already fill myself responding to the fill of him being inside of me. I rest my hand palm down on his stomach as I slowly move up and down on his shaft Mark's hands are on my hips as he moves with me Mark places his big hand on my swollen stomach and he can't help but be filled with so many emotions this was his first child and it was to be a boy at that! As I fill my release approaching I lean forward a little bit and Mark thrusts up into me gently but with enough force to send me spiraling over the edge as I rest my face against his chest. Mark sends his seed deep in my womb as we both fully satisfied. He cleans me up and then we cuddle next to each other as he was hoping I was going into labor soon and I was scared out of my mind we were both about to become parents for the very first time…

…

We are at the doctor's office the next day sitting in the exam room waiting for the doctor to come in. Today was the day where we scheduled my induction since I had not gone into labor yet and boy I was nervous as hell. The doctor knocks on the door and he smiles as he looks at my rather large pregnancy belly and I can't help but groan. I already knew what the doctor was going to say before the words are even out of his mouth.

"Well Miss. O'Shields since you have not gone into labor yet we are going to go ahead and get you checked out to see how far dilated and effaced you are. But we are also going to call down to the hospital and have them get you set up for your induction since your stubborn little man doesn't want to come. Please lay back on the table and I'm going to check you now"

Mark helps me lay back on the table and I grab his hand the doctor puts on a pair of gloves and I puts what fills like his whole hand inside of me. I gasp as I can fill him insert two fingers into my cervix and Mark kisses me on the lips telling me it's going to be ok. The doctor removes his fingers and takes off the gloves and washes his hands as he sits down in the chair and looks at me and smiles.

"Well you are officially 2 centimeters dilated and about 40% effaced, you can get dressed and then I will call down at the hospital to get you set up for your induction. The hospital will call you later today and tell you what time you are scheduled".

We thank the doctor and Mark helps me get dressed as we make our way back to the truck and home to pack our bags for the hospital stay. Somehow I just knew what I was going to be there longer than we actually planned so I ask mark to pack just a couple of extra things in case. The hospital gave us a call about 2pm and tells us that we should plan on being at the hospital at 8pm tonight to get the induction started. I decided that I needed a quick nap and food before we left considering you cannot eat anything while you are in labor. Mark helps me lie back on the couch and he goes into town to get me some of my favorite Chinese food vegetable lomaine and chicken fried rice. I quickly close my eyes and fall asleep as Mark kisses me on the cheek and he heads out to his car. He was so excited that he really could not contain his excitement he calls Kevin, Shawn, Margaret, Liz, and Lynn and tells them what is going on. They all agree that they will get there as soon as they can Mark pulls up into the parking lot and orders food for himself and Kat and then heads back home. It was a 20 minute drive to the restaurant and a 2o minute drive back. As he enters the door he sees Kat is still sleeping on the couch and he smiles what a beautiful sight she was while she was pregnant. He sets the food on the kitchen counter and he goes to wake up Kat, he smiles as he notices that their boy is kicking up a storm. Kat opens her eyes and smiles as he helps her set up and get to the kitchen table. It was 530 so they eat and then pack the car up as Kat is shaving and taking a shower. Mark laughed sometimes he had to help her shave considering her belly took up a lot of room, he helps her into the car and makes sure that everything is shut off and locked up as he slides behind the wheel and they make their way towards the hospital. He grabs her hand and kisses it running his thumb over her knuckles reassuring her everything was and it going to be ok!


	7. Chapter 7

15 hours later I was still in active labor but was not making a lot of progress; I was tired and ill and didn't want anybody to fuck with me. I had to admit though Mark had been a trooper I had been such a bitch to him and I honestly didn't mean but he was very patient and very understanding. Kevin, Shawn, Margaret, Lynn, and Liz had all come to visit me but I really was not in the mood for company. Mark talked to them and reassured them that as soon as the baby was born he would call and let them to know but to just be patient and not get mad because I didn't want anybody but Mark with me. He wiped my brow with a cool cloth, fed me ice chips and made sure I was as comfortable as I possibly could be. My blood pressure was good but the baby's heart rate kept going up and down and if I didn't progress anymore within the next couple of hours they would be talking to be about having a possible C Section.

"Mark, thank you so much for being my rock during this time I'm sorry I have been so ill I just can't help it".

I say as I can fill another contraction making my stomach tight I breathe in and out as I was trying not to get an epidural and so far I had not gotten one.

"You don't have anything to be sorry about Kat; I would fill the same way if I was in your position".

I was dying for something to real to eat but that would not happen until I was out of labor the nurse who had been superwoman in my opinion knocks on the door and she peeps her head in and smiles. She enters as she is here to check my to see how far dilated I was and if I had made any more progress I was going on hour 20 of being in labor and I was ready to get this kid out of me! She checks me and I see her make a face and I already knew what was going to happen. She excuses herself to go talk to the doctor and I look at Mark I could see the worry etched on his face and I grab his hand. He smiles now it was my turn to be his rock and to make sure he didn't panic! The nurse comes back in along with the doctor and I smile trying to put on a drive face.

"Well you are still at 6 centimeters and you haven't progressed anymore so our only option at this point is to perform an emergency c section. Which is considered minor surgery but you will be awake the whole time but your will be numb and the only thing you will fill is a little pressure as we cut right above your bikini line to get your little man out of you safely".

Mark and me both look at each other and then look at the nurse and the doctor and we nod, they quickly prep me and give Mark a cap, scrubs and things to go over his shoes as he would be going back there with me. They roll me down the hallway and to the operating room and they move me from one bed to the table as Mark comes in a few minutes later dress in scrubs and he grabs my hand I was nervous as hell and so was Mark. Neither of us had planned on having a c section but I somehow knew it was going to be ok. The surgeons roll me to my side and give me the anthesia and then place me on my back as they put a sterile curtain over me and prep for the c section.

"You will fill a little bit of pressure as we are cutting you open and so we are pulling the baby out but you will be awake to hear his first cry and be able to see what he looks like".

Mark is stroking my brow and he kisses me on the lips reassuring me that everything is going to be ok. I look up at him with tears in my eyes we were finally going to get to meet our little boy! The fill the pressure on my abdomen as they begin to cut me open in order to get to our little man.

"Almost done Kat, and then you will be able to see what your baby looks like"

I smile as Mark kisses my brow again and squeezes my hand as I can fill a tugging and then I hear his first cries. I cry as Mark stands up and he has the biggest smile on his face he cuts the cord and goes to weigh and clean up the baby.

"He is so tiny Kat, and he looks….like me"!

I can hear the pride in his voice as the nurses swaddle him and Mark cradles him in his arm kissing him on the head. As they are sewing me back up they tell Mark that they have to take the baby to the nursery while I'm in recovery for about 20 minutes Mark doesn't want too but he hands the baby to the nurse and he tells him everything is going to be ok. As they roll me into recovery Mark is waiting for me, I fill like I'm floating though. I look at Mark and then I'm out I don't know how long for but I was just thankful that our little boy was hear and that Mark was by my side to experience the whole thing with me.

…

"How is she doing Mark"?

Liz asks as she is holding little baby calaway in her arms. Mark had already come up with a name but he wanted to wait until I was awake before he went ahead and named him. As I'm coming awake I can hear all of our friend's voices and I smile as I knew Margaret, Lynn and Liz's voices out of everybody else's. I open my eyes and I smile as I see Mark trying to tell everybody to wash their hands and if they are sick not to come anywhere near the baby.

"Well I can see he is already being protective"

Mark walks over to me and kisses me on the lips as I reach out for the baby and Liz hands the baby over to me. I look at him and I already know what his name is going to be I just hoped that Mark liked the name and it made him proud.

"William Eli Calaway and we can call him Eli for short"

Mark shakes his head as he whispers in my ear, I can't wait to do this all over again. I blush as Eli begins to lower my gown off my shoulders and I hold Eli to my breast as he latches on to my nipple and begin to suck greedily from my breast. We all laugh and look at Mark as we can tell whose appetite he already had. I let him nurse for 5 minutes on one side and then I switch to the other breast as there is a knock on the door. I look at Mark and he shrugs his shoulders Margaret, Liz, Lynn, Kevin, Shawn, and Sean were hear I couldn't think of anybody else who would be coming by. Mark opens and Stephanie and Paul walk in, I squeal in delight as Paul and Stephanie both engulf me in a huge hug and I smile as I just got done feeding Eli and she all but has to convince me to let her hold the baby. He was perfect he was the spitting image of his father and I could not be happier. Stephanie and Paul both go crazy over Eli and I think to myself I probably would not fully get to hold my baby until we got home from the hospital. The nurse had already informed me that since I had a c section I had to stay at least a 5 days until they were sure that my incision was completely healed. After everybody had left for the day I decided that I would try to get up and walk, I ring the nurses button and she comes and she takes out the catheter she stands by my side as I swing my legs over the side of the bed and move to a sitting position, I can't even tell you how much it hurt because I was in tears by the time that she had me in a standing position. The nurse looks at Mark and he comes to my side.

"I usually don't ask for help but I have a lot of women needing help tonight and not enough staff, they only thing I need you to help her with is walking her into the shower and making sure she is ok. I will be back to recheck her incision when she is done taking a shower and getting dressed."

Mark nods his head and he wraps a massive arm around my waist and he helps me into the bathroom/shower combo. He turns on the water making sure it wasn't too hot and he helps me sit on the toilet. I hated for Mark to see me like this, I was tired and miserable and in a lot of pain. Mark was patient and he was kind and he was loving. The baby was getting circumcised right now and it was the perfect time for me to get cleaned up. While I'm using the bathroom he changes the sheets on my bed and puts clean ones on, he grabs a clean gown for me and a pad and some of the mesh underwear they used which I had to say was pretty awesome. He then helps me up off the toilet and I step under the spray of the shower and I moan. It felt good to be up and moving again and I was happy to be in the shower Mark washes my hair for me and helps me wash my legs and my feet since it still hurt to bend over. As I look up I notice that Mark is now half naked himself I blush and he laughs he helps me wash every part of my body and then helps me dry off and slip into a clean gown and underwear and I comb and put my hair up into a ponytail. I moan as he helps me back in the bed and he cleans out the shower and everything. This was a side of Mark that nobody got to see except for a couple of his close friends and family. He decides to take a quick shower himself and before I know it I'm asleep Mark had just finished dressing and brushing out his hair when they bring the baby back into the room. 

"He didn't fuss at all in fact he did really good, just put some Vaseline on his penis to make sure it doesn't get sore and everything should be ok". I smile and thank the nurse as Mark picks up Eli and he places him in my arm as Mark climbs onto the bed beside me. I laugh as I move over and he kisses me on the lips.

"Thank you for giving me everything that I have ever wanted Kat, I never knew I could love somebody so much until you gave me Eli.

"You're welcome I fill complete now"

I lay my head on his shoulder as the baby begins to fuss and I quickly change him and place him at my breast as Mark watches in fascination. He felt his heart swell at the sight of his son suckling from his mother's breast. He realized now that he could never let Kat or Eli walk out his life if they did it would be the end of him.

4 months later….

Everything had been going great Mark had taken some time off because of old nagging injuries and we had been at his home in Texas. I was in the process of selling mine because I had officially moved in with Mark he had Kevin, Shawn, and Sean move all my stuff to his house while I was at the hospital I was in shock needless to say when he left the hospital we didn't head towards my house but his. They had even sold all my stuff and gotten a pretty good penny for everything just a little over 3000 which I took the bank and put it into a saving's account for our little man. He was four months old and was developing more of a personality and he had his father's temperament. I smile as he was stilling nursing and boy he was always hungry I run my fingers through his auburn curls I loved him more than anything which made me love Eli that much more. I and Mark hadn't had sex yet and I was shocked because Mark was always craving sex but I knew when it did happen I was in for It.! Eli unlatches from my breast and he automatically burps as I clean his mouth up and I place him in his crib it was about 7pm in the evening and Mark had gone to grab us some take out. He was very protective over me and especially Eli he insisted that when he was on the road that Liz or one of the girls stayed with us. I rolled my eyes but that was just the way Mark was... I decided that while Eli would probably sleep until later in the night I take a quick shower and I shaved, I wash every body part good and I climb out and dry off. I blow dry my hair and leave it long as I hear Mark come through the front door. I grab the baby monitor and head downstairs as Mark is in the kitchen he grabs me into his arms and plants a huge kiss on my lips one that had all my nerve endings tingling. We sit at the kitchen table and eat as I can see something in Mark's green eyes that I recognized all too well. His eyes were burning with desire and need and I knew exactly what we would be doing for the rest of the evening. I blush as I finish my food and I clean up the table as Mark is already waiting for me in the living room he pats his lap and I go and sit but he has me straddling his lap as he hands on my waist. I can already fill his engorged shaft pressing against my most sensitive area, I groan as we kiss and Mark makes quick work of my clothes he sucks in a breath as he looks at my post baby body.

"You look amazing"

Mark says as he kisses me deeply and I fill that sexual pull as we are grinding against each other. I moan into his mouth as he stands up and quickly undresses himself as I sink to my knees in front of him and I look up at him and wink. Mark grunts as I take him into my mouth and start by licking down the sides and swirl my tongue around the tip licking the moisture off the tip. Mark threads his hands through my hair and guides me as I can fill him growing inside of my mouth. I grab his hips and pull him towards me as I get brave and take him all the way down to the base of his cock Mark begins to fuck my mouth as he can fill his orgasm quickly building he pulls away from me and grabs me picks me up and bends me over the couch he spreads my legs apart and sinks to the hilt I arch my back and as I can fill him stretching me as he pushes all the way in. He doesn't start out slow his pace is fast and egger as he reaches around and massages my breasts as he pumps in and out of me I fill myself becoming wetter by the second Mark moves his hand down my stomach and slides his finger in-between my folds and rubs my clit causing my legs to shake and me quiver as I can fill myself starting to fall over the edge. Mark stops and pulls all the way out and I pout as he throws me over his shoulder and carries me up to the bedroom and tosses me in the middle of the bed. He quickly climbs between my legs again and brings my legs up towards my body I wince as he pushes into me he quickly stops and looks down at me and I know he didn't mean to hurt me. He rolls over and places me on top and I control the pace as I lean forward and we kiss as he pumps up into me.

"OH GOD MARK"! I scream as I can fill my muscles contract around his cock and send my juices flowing as they are dripping down his cock. Mark groans and grunts as he fucks me hard and fast as I lean backwards giving him more access to my body as he pinches my nipples and I scream collapsing on top of him as he hits his peek and thrusts one last time up into me as he wraps his arms around me and pulls me closer to him.

"Baby are you ok"?

I nod as I kiss him and he grabs a wash cloth and cleans me up and himself and he climbs back into the bed with me and pulls me closer to him as we settle down for the night but no sooner than we settle down Eli starts crying I laugh as Mark is already fast asleep I go and check on him and pick him and settle down into the rocking chair and put him at my breast. Even though I was exhausted and tired I smile as tears prick my eyes I never knew how much I could love somebody until I had my son. I switch him to the other breast and he gets his fill as I burp him and change him and then rock him back to sleep I kiss him on the forehead and lay him back in his crib and turn on his sensor pad and monitor and go back into the other room which the way Mark had it set up was right next to our room he had knocked out the wall that separated the two rooms and built a door leading into the other one. I climb back into bed and Mark wraps his arm around my waist pulling me against his body and nuzzling my neck I giggle as we both fall asleep again as we try to enjoy the next couple of weeks together before he had to go back on the road. Mark awakes to the baby softly playing in his crib as he is rolling from his side to his back and then back. Mark walks over to the crib and smiles as he looks down at his little man who was the spitting imagine of him. He picks up the little guy and cuddles his against his chest as he climbs back into the bed and notices that Kat is still sleeping bless her heart she was exhausted and he didn't want to leave her to go back to work but he didn't have a choice. Kat was on maternity leave for the next couple of weeks and even then he didn't want her working but she gave him no choice in the matter. She had been an independent woman since he had met her and she was still that way. The baby falls back to sleep in Mark's arms and he lies down with Eli resting on his chest this was something he had looked forward to for years and now it was finally happening. I slowly open my eyes and I panic thinking I missed a feeding for the baby but then I see Mark sleep with Eli lying on his chest I was the happiest woman in the world and I could not wait to experience this again with maybe one day. I climb out of bed and take a quick shower shaving and washing my hair and body and then climbing out and drying off. As I'm drying my hair my cell phone starts to ring and I quickly grab it not wanting to wake up the baby.

"Hey girl how is you and that handsome little man doing"?!

Margaret asks as I juggle the phone between my ear and shoulder blade as I pull my hair into a pony tail and I slip on a pair of cotton shorts and a tank top. I look in the mirror and groan my breasts were tender and swollen and I knew that I was going to have to pump or I was going to be hurting later.

"We are great! He is actually sleeping on Mark's chest right now curled up into a little ball. I was going to call you later and see if you wanted to come see and I was also going to check on work and see how things are going there".

"You missy don't have to worry about work until your maternity leave is up and even then you know Mark doesn't want you working full time he has already tried to get us to ask you to sell your part out to us so you can be at home more with Eli". I look at the phone and roll my eyes Mark was such an ass sometimes but I loved him. I was actually calling you to see if you wanted me and Lynn to take Eli with us tonight. We know that Mark is going back on the road in a couple of weeks and we wanted you guys to get in all the time that all can".

"I don't know Margaret he is still so little…what if" Before I can say anything else Margaret cuts me off and tells me not to worry about a thing that as long as pump enough milk and pack everything he needs then everything should be fine. I groan he was my baby boy and I was not ready to let him spend the night with just anybody right now. I look at Mark and at Eli and I smile I wanted Mark again in the worst way against my better judgment I agree to let her and Lynn take Eli for the weekend and I can hear her squeal over the phone. Margaret and I talk a little bit more and then we hang up as I head downstairs to start on breakfast Mark had a huge appetite and I needed to make sure than man had plenty of fuel in order to get the day started. I decided on eggs, bacon, grits and toast I grab the frying pan and the butter and I quickly whisk the eggs up and add some salt and pepper and pour them in the frying pan and I make scrambled eggs and then I put a couple of strips of bacon in another pan and get those going as I'm starting on the grits I bend over to grab something out of the cabinet I fill Mark press up against me and I jump I slap him on the arm not like it hurt anymore and he laughs he always had the habit of walking up on me when I was bent over to get something. He quickly kisses me and I ask where the baby is at Mark moves over and I see little Eli on the floor on his play mat as he is rolling from his side to his back and then back again as he is making the cutest little noises. Mark brings my attention back to the food and I ask him to finish up so I can pump Mark looks down at my breasts and his eyes about pop out of his head they were huge and I was hurting. I laugh as I grab my pump and I sit down in the living room where Eli is playing and I begin to pump thank God I had a good amount of milk to supply if I didn't pump I would end up leaking all over the place. Mark finishes up the food and sets the table as I pour all the milk into storage bags and place them in the freezer that way when Lynn and Margaret and probably Liz came over all I had to do was send them a couple of bags. I pick up Eli and place him in his bouncy seat and I place him in the kitchen with me and Mark as we are eating our breakfast. This felt good and I didn't want it to end he sees the sad look on my face and he pulls my chair closer to his. He wraps an arm around my waist and encourages me to eat I smile and finish off my food as he is now finishing his 2nd plate. We clean up the mess from breakfast and he loads the dishes in the dishwasher as I'm gathering everything Eli would need for the weekend trip over to Margaret's house. I pack several outfits, lots of diapers, a big thing of wipes, plenty of burp clothes, and some baby wash I smile as I look at several of his outfits and I start to cry. I don't know why I guess because my hormones were still all out of whack. Mark hears my sobs and he comes into the room holding Eli he sets Eli in his crib and he grabs me up into his embrace I turn my face into his chest and I moan as he is rubbing my back, soothing me, and comforting me.

"Baby it's going to be ok he is just going for three days and we will constantly be in contact with Margaret and Lynn".

I sniffle as I nod my head and I blush this was not like me to just cry at the drop of a hat I usually kept all emotions pretty bottled up.

"I'm sorry I guess I just worry all the time about everything new mommy nerves….and my hormones".

Mark laughs as he finishes packing up the baby's diaper bag and I grab Eli from his crib kissing his face and cuddling him against me. I look at him and look at Mark and I burst into tears again boy I really needed to get a check on these fucking emotions of mine I was really off my rocker! Mark grabs the bag and he leads me down the stairs as we wait for Margaret to get here I had just sat down on the couch when the doorbell rings Mark answers the door and Margaret, Lynn, and Liz all three walk through the door. I jump up and grab each of them in a huge hug I had misses my friends dearly but I also missed work also but I knew that me going back to work as a touchy subject at the minute we hear Eli squeal and we all turn our attention towards him. Mark is holding Eli and Liz grabs him before the other two women do I laugh as the other two women pout and Mark and I laugh everybody loved spending time with Eli and I couldn't blame them I honestly didn't want to go back to work but I didn't have a choice I knew that Mark would fully support me and Eli if I chose to be a stay at home mom. We all sit and talk for a little bit as I notice that Eli is getting fussy I hold my hands out to Liz and she hands him to me as I unbutton my blouse and slip my breast out and hold Eli to it as he begins to drink greedily from my breast. All three of the women look at each other in shock surprised at how much Eli is drinking I just shrug my shoulders. He was drinking all of six ounces every three-four hours and he was growing up way to fast. After Eli finishes eating I clean his mouth and I burp him and then change his diaper as Liz grabs his diaper bag as Mark is putting his car seat into Margaret's car. He comes back inside and I hand Eli to Lynn as I quickly kiss him goodbye as well as Mark does and we hug the ladies goodbye.

"Take good care of my baby boy" I say as all three of them look at me like I have lost my mind I hold my head down and blush. I trusted all three of them I really did but I was a new mommy and that was not going to change.

"I trust you guys I really do but I'm a new mommy and that isn't going to change your going to have to give me time to adjust to him going places without me I'm not use to it.

"Kat you don't have to explain yourself I understand I'm a mom myself remember"?

Lynn says I loved her daughter just like she was my own, her daughter Jamie was absoutley adorable and she was 2 years old she had spent a couple of nights with me a couple of months and she probably couldn't wait to see my little boy. I nod my head and I buckle Eli into his carseat and kiss him goodbye as I close the door and all three of them pile into Lynn's car and back out of the driveway as Mark comes up behind me and wraps his arms around me as they beep their horn and we both wave goodbye at least until the weekend was over with. Mark takes my head and leads me inside I giggle as I can fill his member pressing against my ass and I just knew that I was in trouble for three days! Mark pins me against the wall kissing the hell out of me leaving me breathless as I wrap my arms around his neck he strips off my shorts and my top and groans as he takes a nipple into his mouth I arch into him as I can fill the wetness between my legs Mark's hand finds its way down to my pussy as he slides a finger between my folds and rubs my clit.

"Your so fucking wet baby, I can't wait to fuck you until you scream my name on your lips"

I moan as Mark kneels down in front of me and he lifts one of my legs onto his shoulder as he sucks my clit into his mouth and I cum instantly scream and clutching to him as my legs go weak Mark laughs as he picks me up and I wrap my legs around him as he slides into me causing me gasp Mark pins me against the wall and he kisses my lips and then my neck as he is pumping in and out of me grunting at the fill of how tight her pussy muscles are squeezing his cock. Mark grabs my ass and looks me in the eyes as I can see the desire and primal need shinning in them he kisses me as he again begins to pump in and out of me this time slow and tender licking my neck and down between my breasts as he can fill the atmosphere change.

"I love you Kat, don't you forget that I thank you for bringing Eli into this world and I want you to remember who you belong to. You are mine and mine only do you hear me? Do you understand?

Mark says as he pulls back and plunges back into me sending me spiraling downward as my muscles constrict around his thick cock and he plunges into me one last time and he lays his head on my breast and we sink down onto the floor as I'm sitting in his lap and he has his arms wrapped around me. I loved moments like this with him and having Eli just made out bond that much stronger he was the light in my darkness and every step we would take this journey together and little did we know that we would be tested time and time again but it would only prove just out strong our love was together. Mark picks me up and we walk upstairs to our bedroom and we close the door and shut the world out for the next three days. Mark made love to me in every position in every way possible and we came together time and time again I was surprised he had not broken me in half but I enjoyed everything he did to me and I loved him more every day.


	8. Chapter 8

Eli's first birthday was just around the corner and I was excited yet sad at the same time this was my first baby and he was already fixing to be 1 year old. I loved him more than life itself he was my reason for breathing and he made me fill complete. Eli was running around the living room climbing on things and jumping off of them and giving me a heart attack at the same time. Mark had returned to work after his four month hiatus and I was depressed but Eli made me fill better by just being silly. Eli was the spitting image of his father and I knew Mark was proud of that. I smile as I take Eli into the kitchen and put him in his high chair and I fix him some lunch which today consisted of rice and peas which was his favorite. I smile as I put some on his chair high and he grabs with his chubby little fingers and shoves the food into his mouth. Eli and work pretty much kept my mind off of Mark most of the time, it was when I was lying in bed at night that I missed him the most but it was not the sex I missed but it was his arms around me and how protected I felt when I was with him. His house just seemed too big and empty without him here. Eli finishes his lunch and I give him a Sippy cup of juice and watch as he guzzles it down boy he could suck down some apple juice. He lifts his arms and says up as I pick him up and set him down on his feet as he says "tank you" and goes running off into the living room. I clean off his high chair and wash off the dishes and I put them into the dish drainer and I walk into the living room to see Eli asleep on the floor I smile to myself as I gently pick him up and I carry him upstairs and I place him in his crib and turn on his monitor and kiss him and I lay down on the twin sized bed that I brought and put in this room so I could be closer to him at night. I close my eyes and drift off into a peaceful sleep with visions of Mark and the things he did to me on my mind. I hear Eli babbling in his crib and I look up to see Kevin standing there talking to him. I smile as he picks up Eli and looks at me "Get you some more rest I will take care of little man here". I nod my head and laugh as Eli pokes Kevin in the eye and laughs I close my eyes and fall back asleep knowing that Kevin would take good care of him. A couple of hours later I wake up refreshed and filling great which it was only 1:30pm in the afternoon, I yawn and stretch as I make my way down the stairs and I see Kevin playing with Eli in the backyard Kevin was in his kiddy pool and Kevin somehow had his big frame in there also which it was bigger than a normal I laugh as he splashes Kevin and Kevin tickles him. Kevin looks up and sees me and he tells Eli to look who turns his head towards me and he squeals as he throws his arms open and I pick him up giving his smooches as he returns them back to me. Even though Kevin and me had a relationship in the past neither of us thought of each other that way in fact from what I have been hearing from Liz him and her had gone out on several dates and were seeing each other tomorrow night. I was happy for them Liz deserved to be happy and so did Kevin.

"Well how did you enjoy your nap did you get enough rest"?

"I sure did and I fill so refreshed and ready to conquer the world! Or at least the world of a 1 year Old's imagination! I say as we both laugh Eli reaches back to Kevin and he sets him down in the pool again and we laugh as Eli is running and splashing through the knee deep water. He was such a good boy and I was so glad that God made me a mother. Kevin climbs out of the pool and wraps a towel around his waist as he hugs me and kisses me on the cheek. Lynn and Margaret were coming over later today to keep my company since Mark was out of town they did their best to cheer me up and make sure I was ok and that Eli had everything he needed. That was another thing Mark had somehow gotten me to agree to let Margaret, Lynn, and Liz take over the business for me so I could work only part time and spend more time with Eli. Even though I insisted on checking up on some of clients I left the heavy work to the rest of the girls which I couldn't really fuss about I had saved up a lot of money in the years since I had started my business and when I had sold the company to Lynn's favorite relator I had made a nice chunk of change. I hear my phone ringing and I look at Kevin who takes Eli so I can answer my phone which happens to be Mark.

"Hey how are my two favorite people doing"? Mark asks as I blush which he had lowered his voice and asked how wet I was since he knew that hearing his voice sent chills down my spine.

"We are doing good Kevin took care of Eli for me while I caught up on some sleep and he was just playing with him in the pool".

"Just know that I miss you baby girl, the WWE is coming into Houston next week and I will come down the week before and steak my claim on you again how does that sound" 

"Mark Calaway you are so crude sometimes"! Mark busts out laughing as Kevin already knows what to do he takes Eli inside and gives him a bath for me and changes him into his night clothes and gets dinner ready for him. Kevin was always such a big help around when Mark wasn't here but so were the ladies also. We talk for a few more minutes and then we hang up as I walk inside and I see Kevin feeding Eli some cut up hot dog weenies and carrots and peas. I walk up and smile as I take over and Eli smiles as he picks up some more food and shoves it into his mouth. Kevin laughs as we hear the door bell and he answers the door and Liz flings herself into his arms. As Kevin lays a smothering kiss on Liz's lips Margaret and Lynn walk in covering their eyes I laugh as Eli lets out a scream and laughs he always was the center of attention. I smile as Lynn and Margret are fussing over Eli about which one gets to hold him first but Eli doesn't want to do anything but get down on the floor and run around I laugh as he wiggles out of Lynn's arms and runs straight to Liz he for some reason like the blonde haired woman. He kisses her on the cheek and then wiggles out of her arms and runs grabbing my leg clinging to me as I'm putting dinner on the table. Tonight we were having chicken tenders, mashed potatoes, and peas and carrots which of course was Eli's favorite I pick him up and put him in his high chair and I cut up his chicken and put it on his high chair trey followed by some peas and carrots he uses his chubby little fingers and picks the chicken up and shoves it in his mouth. I couldn't believe that my kid was already turning 1! Later that night I put Eli to bed and I kiss his forehead and I lay down on the twin bed that I set up in his room to be closer to him I take a shower myself and dress for bed as I head downstairs to talk to the girls which I kind of missed them being around it was too quiet without them sometimes.

"Girl you can tell you are tired you have bags under your eyes hear drink this cup of coffee than I want you to go upstairs and go straight to bed. If Eli wakes up one of us will take care of him for you". I got to protest but all three of them shut me up at the same time.

"This is what friends are for Katherine, let us help you ok" I nod my head and drink my coffee and say good night to the girls and head upstairs to brush my teeth and go to bed. As soon as my head hits the pillow I'm out like a light. Meanwhile downstairs Lynn, Margaret, Liz, and Kevin are devising a plan to kind of give Kat a break they all think for a little bit and then Kevin comes up with a brilliant idea.

"Well how about after Eli's birthday party me and Liz take Eli for the weekend I know that she will fuss and fight and say that she doesn't need a break but she does and I'm pretty sure that Mark wouldn't have a problem with us taking him I know that he is coming in the week before the birthday party to surprise Kat so this will work out perfectly"! With that set in motion they clean up the kitchen and make their way upstairs and all turn in the for the night because they knew that Eli would be up soon wanting to eat. I stretch and come awake as I look at the crib and I see that Eli is not in in his regular crib I frown and look at the clock 8am they was probably downstairs eating breakfast. As I'm making my way downstairs I can hear his babbling and squeals I walk into the room and Eli points and screams as he comes running at me. I grab him up in my arms and squeeze him tight as he plants a kiss right on my cheek.

"Hungry" he says and I take him into the kitchen and set him in his high chair and I fix him some eggs and grits. He shovels the eggs into his mouth and I spoon feed him the grits as he takes a sip of his milk. These were the moments that I live for I look at my best friends and I have tears in my eyes I honestly don't know what in the world I would do without them.

"Thank you guys so much I can't thank yall enough for all that you do for me"

They all hug me as I smell coffee and moan Liz smiles as she had already fixed me a cup and I hold it to my lips and sip the hot brew. Eli was a mess so I wash him up and set him down in his play pin, he fusses for a moment then pops his passy in his mouth grabs his blanket and lays down. All three of us awe at the same time that Kevin walks through the door Eli was almost sleep when he hears Kevin's voice and his head pops up. He quickly hide Kevin from his view and he lays back down closing his eyes and finally falling asleep after the good amount of eggs and grits he just ate.

"I thought for sure you had just spoiled that boy's nap time". We laugh as we fix ourselves some breakfast and sit down at the kitchen table. Moments like this for me were few and far between ever since I had Eli my life seemed like it was flashing by me quicker than I cared for it to. I go upstairs and throw on a pair of shorts and turquoise tank top and a pair of flip flops while Kevin was watching Eli us girls were heading out to the local party supply store to buy the decorations for his first birthday. I had not decided on a them yet but Eli loved trains and cars so it was a tossup of Thomas the Train or Cars, as we enter the party store I see the Thomas the Train stuff and it just doesn't interest me but I had to put myself in Eli's shoes. All three of us girls had separated looking at the different ideas when Margaret comes up and has a chalk board in her hands and then it hits me. I decided to write in chalk all things about Eli and what he liked to do and it had a carnival theme, so we gather as much blue and white balloons that we can and we get some table clothes and we also grab some party favors. Along with those we had decided that we stop by the local vender and see if they had a cotton candy machine, an ice cone machine, and a popcorn machine. Which we were in luck they happened to have all of the items and at that we rented a couple of bounce houses to have also which Eli was probably a little too young for but there were other kids coming and I wanted them to have fun also after what seemed forever we finally get done shopping and head home Kevin had called and told us Eli had eaten lunch and was taking a nap. I still could not believe that my baby boy was fixing to turn one year old I smile as we load everything into my SUV and head towards home. Kevin helps us unload everything and they told us the machines would arrive at our house the day of the party about 2 hours before the start of his birthday. I flop on the couch exhausted and I sigh I really missed Mark and I couldn't wait to see him again. That night we fixed Salisbury steak, green beans and potatoes I cut everything up for Eli in small pieces and he shovels the food in his mouth I rub his head as he takes a sip of his juice I give him a bath and then I rock him to sleep I hum to him as his eyes start to flutter closes and he finally cuddles closer to me and falls into a deep sleep. I gently lay him in his crib and lay a small blanket over his lower half and I go to take a shower. Kevin, Liz, Margaret, and Lynn had all gone home for the night but would be over here tomorrow for his birthday party. I sigh as the hot water relaxes my tired body and I shave, shower and wash my hair as I rinse off and then step out and dry off slip on a pair of panties and a tank top and then climb into bed lord I couldn't wait to see Mark again he had called and said he might not be here for the baby's birthday and I was very disappointed but his job was his job and I didn't tell him what to do where that was concerned so I called him a no good bastard and hung up the phone. Needless to say he had tried to call me back but I had turned off my phone for the rest of the day and said fuck it. If he didn't want to be here for Eli's first birthday then that was on him not me I sigh as I fall asleep as soon as my head hits the pillow being a new mommy was totally exhausting but so rewarding at the same time.

…

Mark cursed as he pulled into Kat's drive way and cut the car off; his woman had done something that was a no in his book and that was hanging up on him. He had already lit her ass up several other times for the same thing but she had a temper and he loved that about her. He could already fill the front of his pants get tighter as he thinks about lighting up that sweet plump ass of hers. He climbs out of the car and unlocks the front door and heads upstairs to their bedroom he sees that their bed is empty but he looks in Eli's room and he smiles she had brought herself a twin size mattress and put it in Eli's room to be closer to him. He turns on Eli's sensor pad and grabs the baby monitor and then picks up Kat and carries her into their bedroom and lays her in the middle of the bed. He kisses her lips and she moans in her sleep as he heads into the bathroom to take a quick shower he couldn't wait to hold her. He climbs out of the shower and dries off and then pulls a brush through his hair and then he climbs into the bed and pulls Kat to his chest and without even waking up she turns and snuggles close to him as he wraps her in his embrace. He lays there for what seems like forever but can't seem to sleep so he turns her on her back and slides off her panties and her tank top and he buries his tongue deep in her warm pussy. Kat moans in her sleep as he slips two fingers inside of her and sucks on her clit at the same time she opens her eyes and realizes that Mark is here and in between her legs and giving her the best pleasure then she remembers that she hung up on him and called him a bastard she tries to close her legs but Mark is over her in seconds flat. He looks down at me and then kisses me hard as I moan and wrap my arms around his neck and he shoves inside of my wet pussy I arch my back and wrap my legs around his waist as he beings a steady pace in and out of me but this aint no sweet love making this was fast, hard, and almost punishing. I moan as he kisses my neck and then kisses down between my breasts as I can fill myself about to cum Mark reaches down and rubs his finger over my clit and then it happens. I fill like I'm shattering into a million pieces as he grunts and then pumps his seed deep in me. He apparently is not finished as he pulls me over his lap I groan as I fill his hands smoothing over my ass I knew that my poor ass was fixing to be fifteen shades of red. I fill his hand slide between my legs and I flinch as he pops my pussy. I pull away from him but he has his arm around me and pulls me back onto his lap.

"So you think hanging up on me was a nice thing to do? And cursing me out was smart thing to do Kat"? Mark says as he lands a hard slap on my left ass cheek.

"What do you have to say for yourself Kat"? I can't even think of the words to say as I'm rackling my brain trying to figure out what to say but nothing comes to mind expect that I was pissed off because I thought he was actually going to miss our son's 1st birthday party. He lands another slap to my ass cheek and counties to do so 8 more times until I'm balling after the last blow he sits me up his lap and has me straddle him.

"Baby what's wrong you usually enjoy this".

"I thought you were actually going to miss Eli's birthday party" I say as I can fill my voice cracking before I can say another word Mark crushes me in a huge hug kissing my face, my lips, and my neck as his hands thread through my hair and he turns me to look at him and I can see that he was serious with whatever he was about to say.

"Kat I would never miss our son's first birthday did you really think that I would choose work over Eli's birthday"? Kat you should know better I outta spank you ass for even thinking such a foolish thought if you would have waited I was actually going to tell you that I have a week off for his birthday and that Kevin and Liz are going to take Eli with them for the week so we can spend some time together"! I look him and I blush I was embarrassed but with my temper sometimes I tended to over react. I bury my face in his chest as I can't help but start to laugh and by the time I get started so does Mark, he pulls me over his lap again and I moan as this time he buries two fingers inside of me as he rubs my ass check. He lands a slap to my cheek and begins to slide his fingers in and out of my wet pussy.

"Kat I'm warring you this last time, you ever hang up on me again or curse at me the next time I won't be easy on that sweet ass of yours I will make sure that you won't be able to sit in a chair or on the couch for a month". Mark says as he picks me up and lowers me down on top of his cock. I suck in my breath as I can fill him stretching me I lean back giving him more access as his hand massage my breasts and his thumb finds my clit. He flicks it as I begin to move on him. Mark grunts as her grabs my hips and I lean over him as he sucks a nipple into his mouth and he begins to pound up into me. I moan as I can fill that familiar filling again and I fall over the edge screaming his name as I fill him swell inside of me and he shoots his seed deep in my womb as I fall on top of him completely spent as I try to catch my breath. He wraps his arms around me and kisses me deeply this man had more control over me than I realized he moves, goes to the bathroom and grabs a wash rag wets it and then clean me up as he does the same. He climbs under the covers with me and he pulls me towards him I smile as I was so glad that he was actually here to celebrate our son's very first birthday. The next morning I woke up and groan as I look at the clock no wonder I felt like shit it was only 5am I panic as I think about Eli and I jump up but Mark had already beat me too it, he had given Eli a Sippy cup of milk and had put him back to bed. Mark kisses Eli on the forehead and then lays him back in his crib as he sees me and climbs back into the bed with me. Mark goes to grab me but I push him away. Mark has a shocked look on his face as he arches an eyebrow at me. Before I can say anything else Mark pins me under him and is already sliding into my wet pussy I moan as we kiss and he begins to pick up the pace bringing my legs up towards my body I wince as I forgot just how well-endowed he really was. Mark slows down a little bit as he notices my discomfort and he pulls all the way out and then slides back in. I wrap my arms around his waist drawing him closer to me as I look up at him for some reason looking into his eyes while we made love was enough to send me over the edge. Mark kisses me as he begins to pick his thrusts back up as I wrap my legs around his waist and I groan as he switches positions and he has me on my side his him between my legs he is thrusting up into me as he rubs my clit and massages my breasts at the same time. I lean back as far as I can into Mark as he is kissing my neck. His balls slap against me as he is going full force now and I let go and my whole body explodes as I cum screaming his name again as he thrust and then spills his seed in me again. We both collapse onto the bed as we are both panting and sweat covers both of brows Mark picks me up and carries me into the shower and places me under the hot spray I moan as the water hits my aching body and Mark climbs in behind me as he washes me and I return the favor for him. We climb out and I notice that it was only 6am only an hour had passed, I look at Mark and I yawn as he laughs and we climb back in bed together hoping to maybe to get a couple of hours of rest before Eli got up. That morning about 11am I climb out of bed and make my way downstairs to fix some coffee because I was ill and felt like I didn't get enough sleep which I had not because Mark could not keep his hands off of me. Mark who was upstairs changing Eli and getting dressed himself was laughing about the fact that I looked like I hadn't slept in weeks I flip him off and rush down the stairs as I can see the expression on his face change as he yells "You better cover your ass" I laugh as I fix the coffee and turn in out as I set out to make breakfast for the day. Eli's party was not until later in the afternoon considering Eli was born in the middle of August on the hottest day of the year so we decided to wait until it had cooled off a little that way nobody got dehydrated or sick because of the scorching weather. I decided on sausage gravy and biscuits along with eggs as I pull the entire stuff together Margaret and Lynn knock and then come through the door I hug both of them as they ask where Eli is at. As soon the question is out of their mouths Mark comes down the stairs with a happy baby in his arms. Ever since Mark had come back Eli was attached to his hip and it sometimes made me a little upset he was my baby also but he loved his daddy. Margaret quickly grabs Eli out of Mark's hands and takes him into the living to play while I get started on breakfast; I pour everybody a cup of coffee and starts on the sausage and gravy.

After breakfast was finished and the kitchen was clean up I dress in a pair of shorts and a light t-shirt as the people that we had rented the equipment from show up. They were a lot earlier than I had expected them to be but better early than late. Kevin had arrived just in time to help Mark out as I changed Eli into his little birthday outfit which was just a diaper that had #1 on the back and a little tie that also had #1 on it. He looked adorable and I can fill the tears rush down my cheeks my little baby was growing up way to fast. Mark comes up behind me and wraps his arms around me as Liz and Lynn are fusing over which way the decorations should be set up. I laugh as Mark kisses my neck and whispers in my ear.

"Don't cry baby, you may not hold him in your arms like you use to but he is still our little man no matter how old he gets". I turn and look at Mark as he brushes his knuckles down my face and I lean into his palm he was everything I needed and wanted. Eli tugs on my pants legs as I swing him up into my arms and he laughs as he gives me kisses and then reaches his arms out for Mark. Mark takes the wiggle worm into his arms as Kevin who had a camera in his hand and when Kevin had a camera in his hands there was no telling what kind of pictures you would come out with. Kevin tells us to get together as Mark wraps an arm around my waist and we hold Eli in between us as we smile and Kevin takes the picture I laugh as Eli all but jumps out Mark's arms and runs over to where Trish is at she had arrived a little bit early but I was glad I always loved having her around. Eli for some reason had taken a liking to the Canadian blonde and he would always follow her around. It was quite a sight to see and we would all fall into giggle fits whenever she came around because Eli made it a mission to get the blonde to notice him. The guests soon start arriving and Eli was running around like crazy of course it didn't help but somehow Kevin and Mark had managed to slip him some of the chocolate frosting left over from decorating the cake. The bounce houses had been set up and the Farris wheel had also been set up as well as the cotton candy machine, the popcorn stand and the photo booth Eli is the center of attention and he loved every second of it Mark had taken him on the Farris wheel and then I took on the 2nd ride and then me and Mark rode together needless to say we stole a couple of kisses in those moments of peace on top of the ride and I was having the time of my life. After the Farris wheel I put Eli in his high chair which we had decorated with a small Happy Birthday banner with a #1 in the middle of it and I bring the cake out as we sing happy birthday to him and we watch as his eyes grow big with wonder as the stares at the candle. He tries to touch the candle and me and Mark at the same time grab his little hand to stop him, we both help him blow out his candle as at first he is a little hesitant about touching the cake but as soon as he gets a taste he smashes both of his hands down into the middle of the cake as everybody is laughing. By the time he is full off of cake and milk Mark takes him into the bathroom and washes him up and dresses him in a clean outfit. We let him tear open his gifts but he is more interested in trying to eat and play with the wrapping paper we clean up the mess and we decided to do a couple of pictures in the photo booth Kevin and Lynn are playing with Eli and feeding him popcorn while Mark sneaks me off to the booth I laugh as he wraps an arm around my waist and he puts on a top hot and I put on what looks like a 50's pair of glasses I wrap a hot pink feather boa around me and him as he stands behind me and the booth begins to take pictures. Both of us are laughing like crazy by the time the pictures are done snapping and we allow other couples and people to enjoy the photo booth as the party starts to wind down Eli is rubbing his eyes and is yawing I smile as I gather him in my arms and I go into the downstairs bedroom and I rock him to sleep in the rocking chair I smile as I kiss his forehead and I lay him in his play pen and cover him up with a light blanket as I the door open a crack and I make my way back to the backyard. The only people left were Mark, myself, Kevin, Lynn, Liz, and Margaret who was flirting outrageously with Bradshaw who I had become somewhat friends with even though Mark made sure I wasn't alone with him and Liz and Shawn of course had officially announced themselves as couple about four months ago and I was glad to see the both of them happy. I sit down on the couch and I lean back a little bit and before I realize it I'm sound asleep as the party rental guys pick up all the equipment and they all pitch in to clean up the rest of the mess as they enter the house they notice that Kat is sound asleep on the couch.

"Hey man we thought since you were going to be here for the next week that me and Lynn would take Eli with us for a couple of days so yall two could have some alone time together". Kevin says as he grabs a beer out of the fridge and hands one to Mark as he plants his big frame into one of the kitchen chairs.

"I don't know Kevin I"

"Well before you say no we Lynn lives right down the street not even five minutes away and we will be over at your house everyday either swimming or just to hang out so why not"? Kevin says as he takes swig of his beer and Mark ponders the thought to himself for a minute. Mark nods his head and Kevin has a huge grin on his face as he races off the Eli's nursery and begins to pack him away some clothes, diapers, and everything else him and Lynn might need. Kevin comes back down stairs as he sees Mark taking Kat into their bedroom to lay her down so she can rest comfortably. Kevin meets him on the stairs and slaps the big man on the back as they make their way back down stairs and begin to work on dinner which they thought should be small since everybody was probably still full from all the junk they had consumed at the birthday party. But Mark was not really a cooker so he just decided to wait until Kat was awake and then he would take her out to dinner he sits and talks with their friends for a little bit and then he places Eli in his car seat and watches as they drive literally right down the street he laughs to himself as he heads back inside and he groans he was tired and all he wanted to do was fill his woman's body beside his for the rest of the week sometimes he dreaded going back to work but he loved his job and Kat had never once spoken ill against his desire to still wrestle which he loved her for that. He undresses and takes a quick shower and dries off and slips into the bed beside her completely naked. She once again automatically curls up next to him as he pulls her into his embrace and groans in her sleep these were the moments he look forward to for weeks that and seeing his son which made his heart melt every time he looked at him. I slowly stretch and groan as I fill his arms pull me tighter against him as I smile and I look at the clock and shoot straight up in the bed it was 7pm and I was in a panic where Eli was. Mark sits up with me and he sees the worry on my face he automatically calms my fears as he takes me into his arms.

"Relax Eli is ok he is with Kevin and Lynn for the week so that me and you can spend some time together" I look at him like he has two heads and he busts out laughing.

"Kat they live not even five minutes down the road and you know they are going to be over hear at least every day so you and I can see him".

I laugh as I straddle Mark's lap and we kiss as I can fill my body coming alive as he runs his hands over my body. Mark kisses my neck and he strips me of my clothing in seconds as he lies back on the bed as I moan and make my way down his body as I take him into my mouth and I begin to love him orally. Mark runs his fingers through my hair as he gathers it at the nape of my neck and he begins to guide my mouth as he tenses under me. Mark pulls my mouth away and I smile as I sink down on top of him I suck in my breath as I can fill myself stretching for him I moan as he grabs my hips and we begin a steady rhythm together as he massages my breasts and I move back and forth on his cock as I can fill myself becoming wetter by the second. Mark grunts god this woman was on fire for him and he loved it! He quickly flips Kat onto her back as he brings her legs up to her chest and he places one of them over his shoulder as he pins her under him and begins to pound her sweet pussy. I lick and suck his nipples and I reach down and grasp his cock as he is pounding in and out me. Mark looks at me with fire in his eyes and I already know I'm fixing to get it I smile as he flips me again over onto my hands and knees and he grabs my hips as he slaps me on the ass and shoves inside of me. I arch my back as I back up against him yearning for that sweet release as he reaches around and rubs my clit.

"That's it baby, you like how daddy fucks that sweet pussy of yours" Mark says as he thrusts are relentless as I push back harder against him. He smacks me on the ass again

"Keep that pussy right there for me, let me bring you the please you want baby". I relax as Mark wraps an arm around my middle and he pushes me down so my ass is up in the air more. I moan as Mark runs a hand down my back and he thrusts even harder as I can fill my peak approaching as I let go screaming, trembling, and sobbing as Mark makes one last pump and he sends his seed deep inside of me as he falls on top of me and I laugh as I try to push myself up Mark groans as he wraps me in his arms and he picks me up as he pushes me against the wall. I look at him and he smiles as I wrap my legs around his waist and he slides back into me, I wrap my arms around his neck and I can fill my body already responding to his again as he begins to pump in and out of me. He kisses me on the lips as I'm melting into his embrace.

"We have all night baby; I'm going to make sure your sore in the morning daddy is going to make you cum hard tonight". Mark says as his fingers are digging into my flesh and I move on him as he grabs my ass and thrust harder into me as I come apart in his arms again as I go limp against him. He carries me into the bathroom where he sets me and bends me over the bathroom counter as he pushes into me again as Mark makes sure that I know who is in charge. He spreads my legs further apart as I push back against him slowly moving on him as he reaches around and massages my breasts pinching my nipple which causes my pussy walls to contract around his cock and I fill him swell inside of me as I cum again and he pumps one last time sending his seed deep in my core as he sits down on the bathroom floor and takes me with him as we are both panting trying to catch our breathes. I look up at him and I fall in love again I couldn't help the way I felt about him and Mark knew where my heart was at.

"I love you Mark".

"I love you too Kat, don't you ever forget that".

We both stand up and we take a shower together, and as I'm climbing out of the shower I hear my stomach growl and we both laugh. We both decided to just stay home and order some Chinese take out and just enjoy the week that we had together. Mark goes and picks up the food and I call Lynn to check on Eli.

"Hey girl he is doing just fine I just got finished giving him a bath and I'm fixing to give him a sippy cup and ready him a bed time story". Lynn says as he fastens Eli's diaper on him and puts him into a pair of footie pjs.

"I can't thank you enough for all that you and Kevin have done Lynn I miss my baby body though give him kisses for mommy and daddy and I will see you guys sometime tomorrow". We talk for a few and then hang up as Mark walks back through the door and I rush to help him before our dinner ended up on the living room floor. Mark kisses me as he takes the food out and sets everything on the table and I grab him a beer and I water as we sit down to eat. We make small talk during dinner and then clean up the kitchen as Mark is looking at me in the weirdest way. I arch my eyebrow and he takes two steps towards me and he pins me against the kitchen counter.

"What do you say me and you take a little trip the next time I'm off we can invite all our friends and we head down to the lake house something we haven't done in forever and we can bring little man". Mark says as he kisses me deeply which takes my breath away when he does pull away all I can do is nod as he picks me up and carries me back upstairs where he makes love to me for the rest of the night.

…

That week with Mark had been amazing and now I found looking at the papers for some new hires that I can to take and introduce them to their potential clients this week. I was miserable without Mark but I didn't stop him for doing his job which he loved I smile to myself as I think about the day he left he had paddled my ass really good and told me that if I ever hung up on him again he would be at my door that same time teaching me some respect. I roll my eyes and agree with him as he got into his rental truck and drove to the airport I was nervous about introducing new hires to clients most of our clients were very picky about caregivers and most of them wanted somebody with a lot of experience, but I somehow always managed to match up the right caregiver with the right client. Dustin Runnels mom was doing great and was thriving and she loved her caregiver every now and then I would surprise them both by bringing flowers and lunch for the two of them which is something I tried to do for all of my caregivers to let them know how much I really appreciated them today I was due for a visit to Bradshaw's parents when he found out that my company took care of Dustin's mom and the great good we were doing he decided to hire us also. His parents were Lavelle and Mary Layfield who were totally sweet his wife had a touch of Dementia and his dad was in a wheelchair and needed some assistance with showers and such they had meet several of our ladies before they had decided on Lilly Brown who was dayshift and Julie Thompson who was nightshift the wife would get up and wonder sometimes so they needed to make sure that she stayed in the house and didn't wonder. The two women were veterans in the company and had been with me from the start and they were my go to girls if I was ever in a bind. Lilly was in her late 20's and had a little girl and Julie was in her early 30's and was currently pregnant with her first I was excited for her and was totally in charge of her baby shower when she wanted to have one. I put the papers in my desk drawer grab my purse and lock everything up I get into my car and run by The Clock and I order a burger and fries for Lavelle, a loaded baked potato and a salad for Mary and a chicken parmesan for myself with a large sweet tea. I make the 15 minute drive and I park on the side of the road grab my items and head to the door. I had already called Lilly and told her to come help me and she was waiting on the front porch for me.

"Hey how are things going today"? I ask as I hand her some of the bags to carry in for me I also had to get them to sign some paper work for me just to finish up last minute details.

"Things are ok today Mrs. Layfield has been asleep for about an hour since she was up almost all night and Mr. Layfield is great he went into town earlier this morning and picked up all her prescriptions". I nod my head as we head inside and Mr. Layfield's face lights up when he sees me he grabs me into a big hug and he grabs the bags from us and carries them into the kitchen. It was great to see my clients thriving and doing good and that our caregivers were doing such a wonderful job.

"How are you doing today Mr. Layfield I hear that the misses was up a lot last night".

"She was which I was passed out so I didn't hear a thing but Julie made sure she was ok and eventually she went to bed about 3am and slept until Lilly arrived". At that point Lilly had gotten Mrs. Layfield to wake up and come to the table to eat lunch with us. Her Dementia wasn't too bad but she had her moments where things came and went. I had grabbed two gallons of sweet tea because I knew that was their favorite and I grab four glasses fill them with ice and pour everybody a glass. We all sit down to eat and I can't help but fill overwhelmed I was so blessed I had a great career and a great man and I had one awesome little boy who I wouldn't wait to get my hands on later today. We eat and make small talk as I grab the papers out of my brief case and I place them in front of the couple and I explain to them what the papers are for and make sure they boy understood what the paperwork was saying. They both nod their heads and sign their names and then we clean up the mess in the kitchen and then I say my goodbyes as I had several more stops to make before I had to go back to the office and call it a day. I sigh as I check my cell phone and I had several missed calls for Mark and several angry text messages from Mark I laugh as I quickly dial him number and he answers just as quickly.

"What the hell is going on Kat you answer the phone to me when you see my number".

"Sorry Mark I was in with a client having lunch and getting them to fill out some paperwork you know how important my clients are to me".

"I understand but you know daddy donesnt like it when you don't answer the phone so I can hear that sweet voice of yours".

I roll my eyes and laugh as I crank my car up and I head towards my next location which was Dustin's moms house.

"So how is your work week going"?

"Things are ok, just busy busy busy as always today is the day that I make my rounds to several clients homes just to make sure everything is running smoothly and they are liking their current caregivers".

"Do you miss daddy"? Mark asks in that deep baratone voice that always managed to send chills down my spine.

"Of course I do but you are on the road and I'm in Texas and I'm longing for you to be at home with me and your son Eli".

"I know baby but I gotta tell you something and you may not like it…..

I suck in my breath and somehow I already knew what he was going to say and my heart did already not want to hear the answer.

"I will be busy for the next couple of months and won't be able to come see you and Eli like I have been doing. I will get to come home once a month for two days and then I have to head back out".

I fill my throat get tight as I can fill the tears coming to the edges of my eyes I was devastated but Mark's life was his wrestling career and who was I to make him stop. I swallow the lump that is forming in the throat and I fight back to the tears this was not what I wanted to hear. Mark already knew that she was upset and he knew that she was probably on the verge of tears right now. He didn't want to do this but something's had come up and he had to jump on the opportunity to take it.

"Baby please tell me you are ok, I don't want you to cry I'm doing this to make sure you and Eli have what yall need you know I love wrestling its life but so are you and Eli"

I swallow back my tears and I try to put a smile on my face it was a good thing I had work and my friends to look forward too or I would be one lonely ass woman.

"I'm fine baby I know you love wrestling and it's not up to me to stop you, you will retire when the timing is right. I just can't wait until I do get to see you I can't wait to hold you in my arms and various other things". I smile as I hear Mark groan and we talk for about 30 more minutes and then we hang up the phone I gather myself and I go and check on Eli who is sleeping in his crib my whole life revolved around two men one being Mark and the other had stolen my heart the day that he was born now it was time to get ready for the work week and wash laundry which I was dreading it seemed like they went on forever. I make my way down the stairs and I begin doing laundry as I think to myself what in the hell was I going to do with myself until Mark got back!


	9. Chapter 9

"Does she know about us Mark, I mean this is the mother of your only son and I fill like I'm somehow doing something wrong here". Mark looks down at the beautiful blonde standing half naked in her bra and panties and the guilt starts to sink in. He and Sara had been seeing each other for about a month and he was torn between being faithful to Kat and getting to know Sara better. He had met her at an autograph signing and they had hit it off right away. Mark places both of his hands on her hips as she steps between his legs and then it happens she lowers her mouth towards his and straddles his lap he hears Sara moan as he massages her breasts and moves his hand between her legs and find her already wet Mark lets out a growl and he bends her over the side of the bed rips her lacy panties off and shoves inside of her. Sara throws her head back letting her long hair blonde hair flow down her back Sara moans as she tightens her pussy around his cock and he about cums on the spot he regains his composure and he begins a steady rhythm of in and out and he can fill her body tense up and she scream out her release as Mark pulls out and shoots his seed on the ass cheek as they are both coming down off of their orgasmic highs he cleans himself up and then her as he gathers her in his arms and they both fall neither one of them thinking about the Eli or Kat. The next morning Mark wakes up with a warm body next to his and he has to gather his thoughts he looks down at the top of the blonde head curled up like a cat next to him and he sighs he had just crossed a line that he swore he would never cross. But Sara was hot and she was beautiful and she let him experiment in ways that he would have never thought to ask Kat to do. Mark climbs out of bed and goes into the bathroom and takes a nice hot shower but the only thing flowing through his mind was not Sara but the woman and child that he had waiting for him to be home the next week. Mark was torn and he was angry at himself that he had let himself sleep with Sara but she was like a magnet and he had wanted her from the first moment he had meet her. He climbs out of the shower and dries off as he brushes his hair out puts it into a ponytail and then pulls his clothes on as he steps out and he notices that Sara is awake and is ordering room service for the both of them. He smiles as she orders a plate of scrambled eggs, bacon, toast and grits for himself and she orders yogurt and fruit and coffee for the both of them. She smiles as she reaches up and grabs his ponytail and kisses him he was hard again and he couldn't help it as soon as she is off the phone he bends her over the table and unzips his pants and shoves inside of her hard and fast Kat and his son no longer on his mind at all.

…

I was at work and I was actually dreading the work day ahead of me, I hadn't slept good in what seemed like weeks I was worried about Mark but I also had Eli to take care off. I smile as I unlock the door to my office and I notice that it was already unlocked I arch my eyebrow as I push the door open and I hear my friends yell "CONGRADULATIONS"! I scream and jump and all but lose my skin as Margaret, Lynn, Liz, Kevin, Eli, and some of the caregivers were standing in my office. I smile as I realize that they were congratulating me on just picking up my 1ooth client. Which was something a lot of companies could not manage to do but thanks to my wwf friends and word of mouth all of clients seemed 100 % satisfied with the services that they were receiving. They had gotten me a cake and ice cream and had decorated the office I was in tears as I go around and hung each of them as I thank them for being here for me and for being faithful to the company. The only one who was not here was of course Mark but I had learned to deal with that these past couple of months and it got easier each day. We cut the cake and serve the ice cream then I notice all the presents that are sitting on my desk I look at everybody and they all shrug their shoulders.

"We all pitched in and got you something's that we thought you would need in the office and would in the field". Kevin says as I laugh and Eli reaches his arms out for me I take him into my arms and he gives me kisses as I hand him back to Kevin so that I can open my gifts. By the time I got done opening the gifts I was in tears again Kevin had gotten a brand new computer for the office because they thought my other one was going to bite the dust anyway, the 2nd gift was a brand new stethoscope and blood pressure cuff considering the ones I had were the ones I had brought when I first got out of nursing school. The third gift was a brand new pair of hot pink danskos which I was in tears over I had always said that I wanted a hot pink pair of danskos but I never had the time to actually go out and buy them. I also received a brand new printer, the printer paper, and the ink cartilages that matched the printer. I was so happy and then I open the card that had Mark's hand writing on the front of it and I open it and read the card and I wipe the tears from my eyes, I also look inside of the envelope and I see a blank check and I about hit the ground. I never asked Mark for anything I always insisted on paying on my own bills but Mark was stubborn and he always had to have his way.

"Baby girl I know that I was not able to be there to celebrate you gaining your 100th client but I thought this might help with building that next office that you were talking about opening in downtown El Paso Texas keep in mind that I don't mind doing this and I want what's best for you and Eli don't get any ideas about not using the money because if I find out I will personally get on a plane, come to the house and light your ass up again don't make me do it.

I love you Mark.

I can't help but cry and fill sad because I would rather have Mark here with us celebrating than him sending me a card with a blank check inside but I smile and I thank everybody for their gifts as some of the girls had to go to work and we had business to take care of today. As the day wears on I can't help but wonder what Mark is doing and I pick up my cell phone and dial his number he picks up after 1 ring like he always did.

"Hey baby did you get my gift". I got to answer and then I hear a girl giggling and laughing in the background and I hear Mark shhh her I can fill my face getting hot and I'm madder than I ever had been so that's why he had not been home for the past couple of weeks.

"You shelf, arrogant, considered, no good, lying son of bitch! How could you? What the fuck did me thinking actually trust you to be faithful while I'm sitting at home taking care of your son all by myself!

"Kat"

"No Mark, don't Kat me fuck you don't ever step foot at my house again unless it is to see you son"!

I hang up and the phone and I burst into tears as I can't help but sink to the floor of my office and I just cry and cry until I fill like I can't cry anymore I hear the front door open and I peak up over the desk and see that it is Margaret she sees me peaking and she rushes to my side as she gathers me in her arms and I lose my composure again and break down sobbing again. My world had just been shattered and I didn't even know what to do with myself. She rubs my back as she tries to comfort me in any way that she can. Margaret already knew what was going on and her heart was breaking for her best friend Kat always wore her heart on her sleeve and she trusted Mark again only to have him shatter it again into a million pieces. Margaret helps me up off the floor and she hands me a napkin and I blow my nose as I gather my things and lock up the office, I had decided to close early today since that this stuff happened. Margaret helps me to my car and opens the door for me she puts me behind the wheel and then places my things into the backseat.

"You go home, take yourself a hot shower put on your favorite pj pants. I and the girls will be over in a little bit". That kind of brings a smile to my face as she closes the door and I crank my car up and head towards my house I pull into the drive way and I climb out leaving everything but my purse in the car I unlock the front door and I toss my purse on the couch and I climb the stairs to my bathroom where I strip off my clothes and begin to run the bath water while that is running I head downstairs completely naked grab a wine glass but then put the wine glass back and just grab the whole bottle of wine as I climb the stairs undo my ponytail and I sink into the water moaning as the water washes over my sore and tired muscles. I grab the bottle of wine and take a big sip as I set the bottle back down and I lower my head under the water and begin to lather up my hair as I wash and rinse and then lather up the rag and wash my body. I rinse off the soap drain the water and then step out of the tub as I grab a towel and dry myself off as I towel dry and comb out my hair and leave it long as fall onto my bed naked with the wine bottle still in my hand as I take a sip and then lay my head back on the pillows and then the tears begin again and this time it is sobs racking my whole body Mark had been my world and now he has crushed me again. Margaret had already planned to pick up Eli tonight so I didn't have to worry about him, and my heart sinks again Eli was so young and I had not planned on this happening but there was nothing I could do. I hear the front door open and close and I quickly slip on a pair of cotton shorts and a tank top as I head to the top of the stairs and I see Kevin looking around. He notices me and he makes his way towards the stairs as I descend the stairs and fling myself into his arms Kevin had become a big part of my life neither of us knew the sexual side of our relationship was over with but his friendship was all that mattered to me now. He wraps his arms around me and I begin to cry again as he carries me over to the couch and I just let it all out it was the only thing I could. Kevin runs his fingers through her hair as he couldn't wait to get his hands on Mark, he had booked a flight out tonight and he would get to the town raw was being held in the next morning. Mark had done some fucked up things before but to break this woman's heart again after she trusted him again was just wrong, as Kevin is holding a bawling Kat in his arms Margaret, Lynn, and Liz who is carrying a sleeping Eli come through the door Kat looks up and she rushes to the three women and they all embrace each other. Their friendship was solid and they were always there for each other no matter what Kevin grabs the baby carriage and he picks up Eli and lays the sleeping baby in his play pin to make sure he was comfortable. Lynn kisses Kevin and she hugs him they were all planning on being here for Kat rather she liked it or not Lynn sets the food that they had ordered on the counter as she turns and smiles at Kat who is wiping her eyes and trying to compose herself Kat was a strong woman and Lynn somehow knew that she was going to be ok. They all sit down to dinner and are laughing as Kat is making silly faces at Eli who is giggling and trying to poke her face as they eat she also feds Eli since it was so late she had to give him a bath and get him ready for bed. It was going to a long road but Kat somehow knew everything would be ok.

….

Kevin makes his way down the hotel hallway and makes his way towards Mark's room, he goes to knock but he hears giggling and moaning and his blood begins to boil. He bangs on the door until he hears Mark grumble and he swings the door open standing in nothing but his boxers and the woman who Kat had heard on the phone standing in nothing but her underwear, he motions her to get out and she scurries off the bed to get dressed and high tails it out of the room as Kevin steps inside as he does he lets his fist fly and it lands right on mouth and Mark falls backwards he grabs his mouth and shakes it off. He knew he had it coming he stands up and wipes the blood off of his mouth and looks at Kevin his looks like he is ready to punch him again.

"Care you fucking explain what the fuck you are doing"?! Mark sits down on the edge of the bed and he pulls on his pants and his boots along with his shirt and he runs his fingers through his hair.

"I got carried away Kat I will always love her but Sara is amazing and she is on the road with me. We are fixing to do a storyline together and I honestly didn't think anything would come of the relationship".

"Well you broke Kat's heart again! She trusted you Mark and you let her down again! What about Eli have you even thought about your little boy"?! Mark can fill the tears prick the corner of his eyes as he finally realizes that he hadn't even thought about Eli. He had to mentally smack himself he loved his son and he should come before any pussy. Mark makes a note in his mind to call and check on him as he turns to look at Kevin.

"I love Kat, I do but Sara is here and Kat is at home, I know that isn't much of an excuse but Kevin you have been in my shoes before put yourself in my place". Mark says as he puts his hair in a ponytail as he grabs his wallet, his cell phone, and his key card and makes his way towards the door. He asks Kevin if he has had breakfast yet and the big man shakes his head no. They make their way to breakfast as Kevin can't help but shake his head as they enter the breakfast area and Kevin goes straight to the food and loads his plate down and Mark does the same thing. They both sit down towards the back of the restaurant and begin to eat.

"I can't really explain how it happened it just happened, I meet her at an autograph signing and we hit it off really good she is into sports like I' am but I still love Kat with all my heart I hate that I hurt that girl and I need to make sure she is ok and I need to check on Eli".

"You owe her a damn good explanation the girl is head over heels in love with you Mark and yall have a child together Kat would have been better off if you would have just told you wanted to separate". Kevin says as he takes a sip of his coffee, Mark was his best friend but he and everything Kat had together he just threw it away over some random piece of pussy. Kevin finishes up his food and grabs himself another cup of coffee as they both look up and see Sara standing in the middle of the restaurant Kevin excuses himself and leaves Mark and the blonde woman alone Kevin planned on getting back home as soon as possible because Kat needed all the support she could get right now.

"I just don't understand why he cheated, if he was not happy he should have just told I and I would have been fine" I say as I take a sip of my coffee and I sigh it was 7am in the morning and Eli was still sleeping. I, Lynn, Margaret, and Liz were all sitting on the front porch drinking coffee waiting for the news that Kevin was coming home. I had come to grips with what had happened and I somehow moved on some might say a little too fast but this was the 2nd time Mark had crushed me and I couldn't dwell on the hurt forever.

"In fact as soon as Kevin gets back I need yall to take Eli for about a day or two I'm going to fly out to see Mark and talk to him face to face I'm tired of him avoiding my phone calls". Lynn, Margaret, and Liz all three look at each other with shocked expressions, I turn and to look at them and laugh their faces were priceless.

"If you think I'm going to have sex with him yall are dead wrong, I have my heart on lockdown now I have put all emotions out of it and my main focus right now is making sure Eli has his father in his life" I had already booked my flight and my stuff was already packed and waiting at the front door.

"Well just don't let him sweet talk you, we all know how he is in that department". Lynn says as she rolls her eyes and we all bust out laughing as I go upstairs to shower and get ready to leave today I was wearing a pair of white carpi's and a hot pink top, I left my hair long and I didn't wear any make up. I slip on a pair of flip flops and make my way down the stairs. Eli was just now waking up and Lynn was feeding him and giving him his Sippy cup. I kiss him and hug my friends as Kevin walks through the door now was the major problem getting passed Kevin, Kevin looks at me and arches his eyebrow as he sees my bags by the door.

"You're going to see to Mark aren't you"? I lower my head and nod as I fill his eyes on me he didn't like the idea one bit but he knew this was probably what Mark and she needed.

"Just be careful sweetie, we will make sure Eli is taken care of just don't let him mess with your head". Kevin says as he wraps me up in a hug and I grab my bags as I head out to the car and Kevin puts them in the trunk for me. He opens the car door for me and I sit down in the passenger's seat as he had taken it upon himself to take me to the airport. I roll my eyes but I knew it was coming Kevin was protective over any of us as he had become a major part of me and Eli's life. We drive to the airport in silence and I'm wringing my hands the whole time, I was nervous as hell but I had to go see him and talk to him it was time to face other. We pull up at the airport and he gets my bags out of the trunk and he carries them to the luggage department and I turn and hug him.

"Thank you Kevin, you don't know how much your friendship means to me and thank you for all your help with Eli he looks up to you very much". I say as Kevin engulfs me in his huge arms and I all but start to cry again but I compose myself and I say good bye as I hand my plane ticket to the lady standing at the terminal and I wave goodbye to him as I board the plane and I try to control my nerves I didn't know if this other woman would be with him or not but he was the father of Eli and he deserved to be able to see Eli. I close my eyes and try to get some rest it was only a three hour flight and I didn't want to look like a zombie when I arrived. The flight attendant announces that they are landing and I buckle my seat belt as the plane makes a rough landing, I look up and thank God as I grab my carry on and make my way towards the exit. I was in the city of grapevine Texas when though I was a Texan at heart I barely made it out of Houston a lot, I grab my luggage and make my way towards Stephanie who was waving me over we hug and she helps me with my bags as we walk toward the car I had called her earlier today and asked if she would pick me up and take me back to the hotel that all the wwe stars were staying.

"Kevin called and told me what happened with you and Mark. I'm so sorry Kat can I kick his ass for you"? I laugh as the driver greets us at the car and loads our luggage into the back and then opens the door for us as I slide into the black car I sigh as I wipe my sweaty palms on my pants and look over at Stephanie.

"I kind of knew something was going on, I guess you could say it was a gut feeling after he went back on the road after Eli's birthday he told me he would not be able to come home expect for two days once a month and you know Mark he was always wanting to see me and Eli. Well I called him one night to tell him we had just closed on our 100th client and I heard her laughing in the background. He told her to shhhh and I just flipped I knew what was going on and I didn't want to hear anything he had to say".

I let out the breath I had been holding while talking and I smile at Stephanie who knew how my temper was and we both bust out laughing.

"Well I can tell you this much Sara is off on some modeling photo shoots so she is gone for about three weeks and Mark has been a bear all week. Not because he misses her but because she is such a fucking nag"! Stephanie says as we pull up in front of the hotel where Paul was waiting for us, he swings me up into his arms as he hugs me and I all but fill the air gush out of my lungs.

"Hey girl! I'm so glad you are here, how is that little boy of yours doing"? Paul asks as he leads us into the hotel and gets me checked in. My room was also on the same floor as Paul's and Stephanie's and also the same as Mark's I roll my eyes as I take my key card and I thank the lady and we all pile onto the elevator as it zips us up to the 3rd floor and I thank both of them and I unlock my door toss my luggage down and I flop down on the bed. I look at the time and I make a quick phone call to Lynn to see how Eli is doing and then I close my eyes as they grow heavy and I fall into a deep sleep. Mark couldn't believe his eyes Kat was here and she had just checked into a room on the same floor as him. He hadn't seen her since the last time they had been together and it was killing him not knowing how her and Eli were doing. Yes he was with Sara but she was not Kat but he knew he had broken Kat's heart and there was no use of them ever getting back together again unless some sort of miracle happened. He turns to leave when he runs smack into Paul and Stephanie making their way back to their room.

"I guess you saw that Kat is here" Paul says as he looks at the dead man square in the eyes.

"She is here to talk to you about Eli, nothing is wrong with him but Mark that is your son and you haven't even taken the time to call and check on him ever since you meet that chick Sara"! Stephanie says as she looks at Paul, he knew Paul was upset with him about what had happened but it was all said and done now and he needed to get over it.

"Just don't hurt her, she deserves a good man and somebody who won't cheat and lie to her". Mark just lowers his head and makes his way down to the gym room to work off some of the stress that seeing Kat had brought on. He had to go see her before anybody else got the chance to talk to her, this was the mother of his child and it was time he started treating her some respect. He does a vigorous work out for about 2 hours and then heads to his room to shower and get dressed for dinner some of the guys were meeting down at the hotel's restaurant after tonight and he had been invited. As he stands under the hot water and groans as he remembers making love to Kat and how submissive she was and he looks down at his painful erection and groans. Sara was good and Sara was everything he thought he needed in a woman but Kat would always be his woman no matter what. He quickly brushes his thoughts clear as he washes head to toe and then gets out and dries off as he slips on a pair of jeans and a black Harley Davidson t-shirt along with his black boots. I look in the mirror and I smile, I guess this outfit was good enough hell it was just dinner at the hotel downstairs and for some reason I was a ball of nerves. I was wearing a blue jean skirt with a royal blue one shouldered top that had sparkles on it and I matched it with a black of black boots. Thanks to Stephanie, Trish, and Amy I wouldn't be needing any clothes for a long time to come. I brush out my hair and let it hang in curls down my back as I finish my makeup and I grab my purse and make my way to the door as I hear a knock and I swing it open as I see Mark standing before me. I all but lose my breath as I take in his look and that familiar scent of his tickles my nose. He was so handsome and the only thing he had to do was touch me and I knew it would be over with. I lower my head and blush as I think about the last conversation we had, if Mark and me were kosher he probably would have me over his knees in a split second and he would be lighting my ass up with the palm of his hand. Mark notices the blush that comes to her cheeks and he already knows what she is thinking about, he would give anything to have her naked on his lap right now with this palm lighting her ass up as she squirmed under him.

"How is Eli" The words are out of Mark's mouth before she can break the silence and she looks up at him and smiles. She takes out her phone and shows him several pictures of Eli walking, Eli swimming, Eli sliding on his stomach down the stairs, and the last picture was of Eli and him at his first birthday. Mark can fill the tears burn the back of his eyes and he shakes his thoughts clear as he looks down the mother of his child. She was beautiful oh so beautiful. Mark moves so fast that she doesn't have time to react he kisses her pushing her into the room and slamming the door behind me as he pushes her against the wall pinning her between his body and the wall. I wrap my arms around his neck and deepen the kiss as I he moves a hand down between my legs, moves my panties aside and shoves two fingers inside of me as I cry out. It had been too long since he had been with her and just the scent of her was driving him crazy, Mark picks her up and she wraps her legs around his waist as he pulls off her top and then unzips his pants. The urge to be inside of her was too much for him to take at this point, he shoves inside of her and I cry out as I can fill my body coming alive as stroke after stroke he is bringing me closer to the edge. Mark kisses my neck and then moves back up to my lips as he quickly picks up the pace and I throw my head back as I can fill that warmth spreading throughout my body. Mark then moves and we are heading towards my bed and he tosses me down and then reaches down and strips off my panties and my skirt and then takes off my boots as he settles back between my legs. I could not help the way I felt about Mark he was so much a part of my life I didn't care who the fuck Sara Frank was I had him first. I moan as he begins to slide inside of me it had been so long since I had felt these sensations that the fillings I had for him had been heightened. I wrap my arms around his neck and I look him into his eyes and I fill my heart beat faster no matter what he did I would always love him. Mark sinks all the way into the hilt and I wrap my legs around his waist. Mark couldn't help it he would always have fillings for Kat and right now Sara wasn't even on his mind. Mark begins a steady pace in and out of her tight wet sweet pussy and he groans as he kisses her plump lips and he pins her under him as he can fill her muscles tighten up around his cock and he almost losses it.

"OH MARRRKKKK" I moan out as I can fill my orgasm approaching but Mark denies me I look at him shocked and he rolls me so that I'm on all fours and he spears my legs apart and he slides inside of me again. I back my ass up against him as he grabs my hips and squeezes his fingers digging into my flesh as he reaches around and massages my breasts this man knew what to do to drive me wild. He moves so that I'm on top and I moan as I slide down on top of him and lean backwards as he rubs my clit at the same time. Mark was on fire for this woman and he couldn't help it he cock was as hard a rock and it didn't seem like it would ever go down. Mark grabs her plump ass cheeks and squeezes as she moves back and forth on his erect member. She was an absolute goddess and she was worth all the emotions that he was battling with inside of him the only thing was Sara was due back in three weeks and then where would him and Kat be. Kat leans forward and they kiss as he bends his knees and then begins to pump in and out of her sweet pussy as her juiciest begin to flow she arches her back and lets out a scream as her orgasm hits her and she falls on top of his chest as he shoots his seed deep in her belly and he buries his face in her neck as both of them are trying to catch their breaths. She had every intention of just coming here to talk about Eli yet here they were again wrapped in each other's arms and had just had some pretty awesome sex. Kat goes to get up but he grabs her arm and pulls her back down into his arms and he lets her straddle his lap as his already erect cock is pressing into her folds again. I moan as I try to get out of his vice like grip but he gets up and bends me over the bed and I'm helpless.

"You always will belong to me Kat, don't forget that"

"But what about "I begin to say but he shoves inside of me and both of us stop talking as once again we are lost in complete and total pleasure.

…

2 months later

I was at the office and I was sending out a couple of emails trying to get my mind off of the things that had happened over the past 2 months and I was miserable. After Mark and I had that little meeting I had decided then and there I would try my best to forget about what happened and accept his new life that he had with Sara. Who believe it or not was actually extremely nice I felt horrible but Mark was honest with her and that told her what had happened and she for some odd reason seemed to be ok with it. I moan as I fill my stomach begin to do flip flops and I fill extremely light headed and dizzy I lay my head on my desk as I try to calm myself when I hear the buzzer to the front door open I look up and Sara is standing in the middle of the office I smile I forgot that she was coming by today to see about getting services. I smile at her as I clamp my hand down over my mouth and make a b line for the bathroom and I empty everything out of it and I sink to the bathroom floor trying to catch my breath as I can fill the sweat pearling up on my brow, my stomach was cramping and then it dawns on me what my possible problem could be. I stand up and splash water on my face and I rinse my mouth out as I open the door and Sara is standing there with a concerned look on her face. I smile at her and try to act as calm as possible and I go to my front desk and ask her if she is ready to go she nods her head as I grab my brief case and a couple of the information packets and we head out to the car. I was so ready to get this day over and just get home take a shower and fall into bed. Sara looks over at Kat and she thinks she already knows what is wrong with Kat but she wouldn't ask her that she would let the woman tell her when she was ready too.

Later that day I dropped Sara off back at the office and head back to my house and I unlock the front door and I strip off my clothing and stand under the hot shower as I let the water flow over my tired body I quickly wash, dry off and climb into bed naked I had asked Lynn to bring Eli over a little later when I started to fill better. I close my eyes as I darkness surrounds me and I fall into a deep sleep closing the world out behind me. Lynn unlocks the front door and lets herself inside as she looks around for any sounds of life, she was carrying a sleeping Eli in her arms as she takes his bag and stuff inside and then lays him down in the pack in play and she closes the door and then heads upstairs to check on Kat. Kat was sitting up in the middle of the bed sipping on a cup of hot tea and munching on some saltine crackers. Lynn sits down beside her and wraps her arm around the woman and gives her a hug I smile at her and she probably already knew what was going on with me but I didn't want to say anything until I went to a doctor and found out if I actually was.

"Do you think you are pregnant? Lynn says as she looks at me and I give her a halfhearted smile, this was not supposed to happen. Of course Mark was the father but he was with another woman and he seemed to be really happy with her. I lay my head on her shoulder and I begin to cry I wasn't ready to be a mommy again was I? Lynn makes a phone a call to Liz and Margaret who instead of brining a bottle of wine over like they usually did they bring some ginger ale I smile at them as they both hug me and I sit Indian style on the bed.

"I do think I" am pregnant but I don't want to say I'm positive until I go see the doctor which I have an appointment in the morning so are yall going"? All three of them nod their nods at the same time and then we hear Eli downstairs, I rush downstairs and grab him into my arms as he is laughing and kissing me on the cheek.

"Mommy I missed you"! Eli says as he jumps down out of my arms and makes a b line to the downstairs toy room that Mark had built and set up himself it was a little boy's dream. He comes running back into the living room and looks around like he is looking for somebody and he pouts I already know who he is looking for. I bend down and hold out my arms to him he looks up at me with those same green eyes that his father has and my heart melts Mark had come by a couple of times last mouth and had spent a week with him and Eli loved it but he was confused because he was so use to Mark being at home.

"Mommy where is daddy"? I sniff back the tears that spring fourth to my eyes and I have to take a deep breath before I answer him.

"He is at work still baby but he should be home in the next week or so to see you, he is going to take you to the fair when he is in town and you will get to see Sara". Eli looks at me and he smiles my son was so innocent and I hated to see him hurt I would have to call Mark and see if you could get off of work at least a day early to come and see him. We go into the kitchen and start on dinner as Eli again jumps down out of my arms and makes his way to the toy room again I get started on dinner and put everything else out of my mind . That night as I'm tucking Eli into bed my cell phone starts to ring and I pick it up, Mark is on the other line and wanted to talk to Eli which was a good thing because I had somehow convinced him to come a day earlier than was expected to surprise him. 

"Hey daddy"! Eli says as he has an ear splitting grin on his face.

"Hey baby boy what is my favorite little man doing"? Mark says as this was our typical night time routine, Mark would call Eli would pick out a book and then me and Mark would take turns reading it to him before he fell asleep. The story he had picked out tonight was Knights at the Round table and before me and Mark even finish Eli is fast asleep. I talk with Mark for a few more minutes and then I hang up the phone and get ready for bed myself I brush my teeth and then slip under the covers an sigh I was nervous and wasn't sure what tomorrow would hold but it was in God's hands and for some reason I was totally calm about the whole situation. The next morning my alarm clock beings to blare at 6am, I groan the girls had spent the night with me and I could already hear them down in the kitchen getting breakfast ready and talking about the excitement about possibly being an aunt again. I smile as I climb out of bed and go into the bathroom and take a quick shower, I shave and then wash my body off. I step out and dry off and I smile as I look at myself in the mirror I didn't notice any different in my body but the only different was my hips had flared out a little bit and my boobs were slightly swollen. I smile as I dress and comb my hair out and I pull it out in a ponytail. I dress in a pair of blue jean shorts and a tank top and slip on a pair of flip flops and head downstairs. I smile at my girls as they all hug me and all three put their hands on my belly as Eli comes walking up to me and he arches his eyebrow at me, I bend down and I look at him as I gently explain where mommy is going today and why we are going.

"I going to be a big brother"? Eli asks with excitement as I nod my head and he throws his little arms around my neck and I laugh. We all eat breakfast and make out way to the car as Liz is the one driving. I was going to the same ob. doctor that I went too with Eli and he was excited to be seeing me back. We pull up in front of the doctor's office and I wipe my hands on my pants as we enter the building with Eli on my hip. I sigh in and wait to be called back as Margaret and Liz are keeping Eli entertained I was so wound up I didn't know what to do. I look up as the nurse calls my name and we all enter as the nurse looks at me and I nod my head she smiles as they wait in another room while the nurse checks my vital signs, takes my weight and makes me pee in a cup. She leads me back to the waiting room as I tell the others to wait right there and I close the door behind me this was the moment of truth and I was not sure that I was prepared at all for this.

"Hey Kat, so good to see you again we are just going to draw some blood and then we will have your results here shortly". The doctor says as the nurse gets me ready and then sticks me with a the needle and draws out 1 vial of blood and then disappears from sight as I smile and try to think happy thoughts. I look up as the doctor enters the room and I look at him and nod my head I guess now was a good as time as never to find out what the actual results were.


	10. Chapter 10

I look in the mirror at myself and I can fill the tears building up in my yes this was not what I wanted but I was happy at the same time I place my hand on my stomach and I love this baby already even though the circumstances were not ideal I would still give this baby everything I could. I splash water on my face and walk out of the bathroom. Even though my friends had went with me to the doctor I still was in the bathroom not ready to face everybody but I had to I make my way out of the bathroom and out into the waiting room where all three of my friends rush up to me asking me questions as Eli reaches out for me. I look at them and smile and they already know the answer I was pregnant and they were excited about having a new baby on the way. They already knew who the father was and they didn't care they knew how me and Mark felt about each other the problem was how in the hell was I going to tell Mark and Sara. We arrive home and Eli is hungry so I go into the kitchen and fix him a snack to eat as I try to figure out how to reveal the news to Mark there were so many questions and what ifs running through my mind that I didn't even hear the front door open and close and Mark walk into the kitchen as I turn to go get Eli from his play room I bump into hard flesh and fall not to softly on my ass. I look up and I blush Mark's eyes had a way of undressing me that was unnerving he helps me up and hugs me Mark can tell there is something wrong, he can also sense that she is not telling him everything that she knows she was this way before when she was pregnant with Eli could she be pregnant. I laugh as Eli comes running into the room shouting "daddy daddy"! Eli throws himself into Mark's arms and wraps his little arms around his neck Mark maybe an asshole and a prick sometimes but he was a damn good father. He sets Eli in his highchair and feeds him his snack as Kat pours him a cup of coffee and she grabs a bottle of water. That was strange Kat always drank at least one cup of coffee with him, he shrugs it off and smiles as he thinks about Sara she was feisty in bed and was always looking to please him but something was missing and he couldn't put his finger on it. Mark was taking Eli with him for a week down to his house so he could get use to Sara and kind of give Kat a break since her work schedule was so crazy sometimes. She turns to the side and he notices that her figure looks fuller that it usually did he looks Kat in the eyes and he knows there is something she is keeping from him.

"Kat are you ok" Mark asks as he gives Eli his Sippy cup and sets the boy down on the floor and he goes off to play in his room. Mark and Kat still maintained their sexual relationship with each other it was weird to some people but she seemed ok with it and so was Sara. He pins her against the counter top and plants a kiss on her that had her head spinning Kat grabs his arms to steady herself and her knees are already weak.

"I'm fine Mark" I say as I try to catch my breath Sara apparently was off on another modeling photo shoot and she had given him permission to do what he wanted that was the one part Kat didn't get about their relationship. Mark cups her breasts through her shirt and he takes note that they seem bigger, fuller more than usual then it dawns on him. Kat was pregnant and she wasn't telling him. He looks at her and givers a searing look and she lowers her head he picks her up takes her into the living room sits down on the couch and places her over his knee. Mark had slipped her skirt up over her ass and landed two slaps hard on her ass cheek. She is squirming and trying to get out of his grip but his grip was like iron. Mark lands 8 more slaps to her ass cheek each landing on a different side each time then he pulls her skirt back down and sits her up in his lap as he looks into her eyes again there were no tears but she enjoyed this type of discipline in the bedroom which was pretty fucking hot as far as he was concerned.

"Now is there something you want to tell me Kat"? Mark says as I try to control the emotions that are running through me right now. I straddle his lap and we kiss as he wraps an arm around my waist and pulls me closer to him. But anything else would have to wait until later tonight when Eli was asleep.

"I'm pregnant". The words were out of my mouth before I could stop myself and Mark wraps me in his arms as I bury my face into his chest and just breathe it was the only thing I could do. Mark was beyond happy about this baby about the fact that it could be a little girl or a little boy. He didn't care as long as long as Kat and the baby were happy and healthy. Eli comes running into the living room and climbs up on the couch and somehow wedges himself between the two of us I laugh as he pushes me and Mark apart and he grabs my hand leading me towards his play room which was a total disaster but it was a play room and I wasn't going to ruin his fun because I wanted to throw everything that was too little for him away. Mark comes up behind me and wraps his arms around his waist it was like we had never been apart it was like he had never meet Sara and we never had a fight. But deep in my mind I kept telling myself I needed to let him go but my heart wouldn't let me. It was almost 630 pm and it was time for dinner and to get Eli a bath and get him ready for bed. Mark takes care of his dinner while I get things ready for his bath, I smile as I can fill what fills like butterflies moving in my stomach and I knew that my baby boy or girl would be just as loved and as spoiled as Eli was. Mark is in the kitchen feeding him carrots and peas and some chicken as Eli is stuffing his face as fast as Mark puts the stuff on the highchair trey for him. Eli gets done with his dinner as he reaches up for Mark and Mark picks him up and carries him into the bathroom strips off his clothes and his diaper and then sets the boy in the water as he lets him play for a little bit and then washes him up really good and then gets him out and gets his dried off and dressed for bed. Needless to say I was kind of impressed by his ability to handle Eli at night usually he was very clingy and didn't want anybody but me but he was glued to Mark's side tonight. We both go into his room as Mark puts him in his bed and we read him a bedtime story as his eyes close I kiss him on the forehead and I leave the door cracked as I head towards the bathroom myself and I strip off my clothing and climb into the shower as I let the hot water relax my body I jump as I fill Mark slide in behind me he takes the wash cloth from me and begins to wash every part of my body very good making sure he took the time to drive me crazy as I push him against the wall and I kiss him hard as he picks me up and pushes me against the shower wall as he slides into me as I arch my back loving the fill of him inside of me. Mark takes a nipple into his mouth as he swirls his tongue around the tip a moan escaping my lips as he drives me to the edge and then stops. I poke out my lip and he laughs as I carries me out of the shower and bends me over the bathroom counter he grabs my hips and shoves into me our slick bodies meshing against each other.

"Oh Fuck"! I groan out as I can fill my body tingling oh how I loved the feeling of his weight on me. I can fill Mark grow inside of me and I know he is close I tighten up my muscles around his cock and I laugh as he makes one last thrust and sends his seed shooting deep inside of me, he isn't done though he carries me into the bedroom and lays me down in the middle of the bed as he climbs between my legs and brings them up towards my body as he spreads my legs and plunges into me again as I gasp and whence sometimes I forgot how well-endowed he really was. God she felt amazing and he felt like he was floating on cloud 9! Mark groans as she becomes wetter by the second, she throws her head back as her eyes roll into the back of her head. Mark kisses her lips as she moans into his mouth and he can fill her falling apart in his arms as he begins to pump into her harder and faster as she screams and lets go as he throws his head back and howls out his release as he collapses on top on her she opens her legs to give him room to lay as he rests his face against her breast. She runs her fingers through his hair as sweat is glistening off of their bodies. Mark moves down and rests his ear against her belly his child was in there and for some reason that was so fucking sexy to him he can fill the tears building in his eyes he was torn and he didn't know what to do. Did he stay with Sara who he was beginning to have fillings for or did he stick by Kat's side that had been there for him since day one. Mark gathers her into his arms as they lay down together tomorrow they were taking Eli to the park and then Kevin and Liz were going to take him for a couple of days since they hadn't seen him in a couple of days. Mark had taken a couple of weeks off since Sara was doing photo shoots for the wwe because they were fixing to do a storyline together. He really wanted it to be Kat traveling and going on the road with him but he knew she would never give up her job let alone travel with two small children. All night long they made love he would let her rest for a couple of minutes and then they were back at it again. Kat was an amazing lover, she may have been a virgin when they meet but I guess being with him had taught her a thing or two. But by the time they finally stopped it was time to get up, they show and then go and check on Eli who was still sleeping I peep in on him and I smile he was just now waking up and rubbing his eyes as he sees me and jumps up and runs towards me flinging his arms around my neck. I grab him and change his diaper really quick and then we head downstairs for breakfast. It was hard to believe that Eli would be 2 in a couple of months he was learning more words by the day and he was looking more like Mark every day.

"I lub you mommy" Eli says as I put him in his highchair and I put some eggs, on and tear up some buttered toast into pieces for him to eat. Eli digs into his food as me and Mark sit down and eats our breakfast. I clean him up and get him ready to go to the park as I'm packing his I smile as I remember the day he was born and I can't wait until this next baby gets here. I put Eli down on the floor and I grab his bag I had packed his overnight bag for when he went with Kevin and Liz. We walk out the door and I make sure everything is off and locked up as Mark is putting Eli into his car seat; he closes the door and then helps me up into the truck as he slides behind the wheel and we make our way towards the park. I smile as Eli is squealing and clapping his hands he loved the park. We climb out of the truck and I grab the bag and Eli and we make our way to the swings Mark lifts him up and puts him in the swing we both take turns pushing him as he is laughing and saying "higher". We spend about two hours at the park and then we meet up with Kevin, Lynn, Liz, Shawn, and Margaret and Sean. Lynn and Shawn had decided that they wanted to keep the little man for a couple of days and that were fine with Kevin and Lynn who apparently were going out of town to get more than a little cozy. I smile as we had decided on a small diner that was just a short distance from the park, it had the most delicious food since it was so early in the day there were not a lot of people there which was a good thing when Mark, Shawn, and Sean were together they always seemed to attract a lot of female attention. Then my thoughts are drawn back to Mark and Sara, she had called just the other and Mark not being shamed told Sara that he was with me. Sara was a sweet girl but for the life of me I could not understand why she let Mark do what he wanted to do. I order some green beans, carrots, and beef tips and rice for Eli which was easy for me to cut up. We enjoy our lunch and have casual conversation as Eli is making a complete and total mess but the all the waitresses were so in love with him and with Mark. I scoot my chair closer to Mark and I grab his pony tail give it a tug and pull him down for a smothering kiss everybody looks shocked but laughing at the same time we pull away and all Mark can do is laugh along with everybody else. We finish lunch and me and Mark kiss and love on Eli before he goes off with Lynn and Shawn don't get me wrong I trusted both of them but he was still my baby and I was still very protective. Later that night after Mark and I have both had our showers we are relaxing in his big recliner watching TV with me sitting in his lap and my legs hanging over the side. I go to adjust myself and Mark reaches between my legs and cups my mound causing me moan, he slowly slips two fingers inside of me and I part my legs for me as we begin to kiss. I straddle his lap as he unzips his pants and I slide down between his legs and I take him fully into my mouth and begin to move up and down on his cock using my tongue to taste and tease him. Mark groans as I take his pants all the way off along with his boxers and I go back to work on his cock as I lick up and down the sides and then swirl my tongue around the tip as I fill Mark tense up. I smile as I can fill close to the edge as he pulls away from me grabbing me by the arm he bends me over the couch and parts my legs as he rubs his cock against my already wet folds I moan as I push back against him as he sinks into me I arch my back as he grabs a handful of my hair and gives it a tug as he begins a fast hard pace. His balls are slapping against me as I bring one of my legs up on the arm of the couch and Mark all about losses his composure. Mark reaches around and rubs my clit and I can fill my orgasm building up I scream as I cum trembling under him as he hits his peak and the carries me upstairs to the bedroom where he planned on fucking me for the rest of the night.

…

"I fill horrible"! I say as I once again emptied my stomach for the 4th time today, which I was so getting tired of. I would be good for a couple of weeks and then all of a sudden I would be hit with a wave of nausea that would all but take me out. I groan as I stand up and look in the mirror I was currently 3 months pregnant and my stomach was just starting to stand out. Kevin and the guys were in town for the week and I honestly could care less I thought to myself as I rinse my mouth out and then head into the bedroom where I once again climb under the covers and go to sleep. This pregnancy was totally different from the last pregnancy, when I was pregnant with Eli I didn't get sick like I did with this one, I didn't really start showing until my later months but this child already had me getting big in areas I didn't want to get big. Mark was on the road with Sara doing their storyline and here I was pregnant with his child and I for some reason could not be happier. I hear the door to my bedroom open and I peak out from under the covers as I wave to Bradshaw who was one of the guys that happened to be in town this week. We had become great friends over the last couple of months and I enjoyed having him around, Mark on the other hand acted like an ogre every time Bradshaw looked at me. Bradshaw sits a cup of hot tea down on the bedside table and I thank him as I sit up and begin to sip the hot brew, I groan as it hits my throat and I realize I had a doctor's appointment today, I finish the tea up and race off to the shower as I wash off and shave and then step out quickly dry off and throw on a pair of short and a t shirt as I slip on my flip flops, I grab my purse and race out the door with everybody looking at me like I'm crazy. Luckily Eli was still sleeping so I explain to Liz what is going on and she smiles, lately I didn't know rather I was coming or going. Margaret wanted to go so she grabs her purse and follows me out the door as I race towards my doctor's office, I was usually never late for anything thank God I owned my own business, any phone calls had been forwarded to my cell phone and any applications could be filled out on line to be looked at when I got back to the office. I check in with the front desk and I wait to be called back as I'm trying to catch my breath I look at Margaret and laugh she never knew I could move so fast.

"I think we can slow down now, race horse we got here early" Margaret says as she grabs my hand and reassures me I'm going to be fine. Today they were just doing their regular routine which consisted of a urine sample, blood pressure check, weight check and drawing some blood. I hated needles but I just learned to turn my head and pretend I was in a different place. They call me back and Margaret is right behind me the nurse goes to stop her but I tell her it's ok as she notices that my bp is a little high.

"I was in a hurry today, completely forgot that I had a doctor's appointment today and have been going 90 miles an hour since I woke up this morning". The nurse and I laugh.

"Ok, I was getting a little worried just try to take it easy and if you have to start writing yourself notes to remind you ahead of time, go ahead I was the same way when I was pregnant and I had to learn to slow down". She measures my belly and goes to get the fetal Doppler monitor which allows us to hear the heartbeat. She finds it and me wipe the tears that come to my eyes I could not wait to find out which sex this baby would be!

"Well baby has a great heartbeat 140 miles per minute, I'm going to go ahead and get you to set up your ultrasound appointment for next month when you go to check out". I think your bp will be ok just making sure not to be in such a hurry and take you time". The nurse says as she wipes the cold jelly stuff of my belly and she puts my shirt back down. I smile and Margaret helps me sit up as I head to the checkout counter. I my appointment is set for the 24th of next month and I thank the lady as Margaret and I head out to the car, I all of sudden fill sick again and since I have nothing in my stomach to empty out all I do is dry heave. I groan and I plop down in the passenger seat and I prop my feet up on the dash, Margaret drives us home as I still fill completely exhausted, I wave goodnight to everybody and head back upstairs to get some rest, I wish I had more energy for Eli hopefully when I woke up I would fill a lot better. I open my eyes and look at the clock 8pm, shit! I can't believe I slept until 8pm! I jump out of bed and head downstairs where I see the guys playing card and the girls are sitting in the living room watching TV with a tired Eli who doesn't want to go to sleep, Eli looks at me and runs to me and throws his arms around my neck as he kisses me on the face. "I miss mommy" "I missed you too buddy sorry mommy hasn't been filling great today". I say as he all but jumps out of my arms and goes back to watching TV as he is rubbing his eyes, I arch my eyebrow at him and he smile. I go and grab him and I give him a Sippy cup of milk and I lay him in his bed, read him a bedtime story and then lay with him until he falls asleep. I kiss him on the forehead and then leave the door cracked open in case he gets up in the middle of the night. I head back downstairs as I sit with the girls on the couch they are eating popcorn and drinking sweet tea.

"Hey are you feeling better, we were kind of getting worried about you but we also didn't want to wake you up because we knew you didn't fill well". Margaret says as she takes a sip of her sweet tea and grabs a handful of popcorn.

"Yes I'm filling a lot better; this kid is really kicking my ass this time". I say as we laugh.

"Have you picked out any names yet"? Liz asks I look at her and smile I had picked out several just wasn't sure which one I was going to use".

"I have actually picked out a couple I'm just not sure which one to use".

"Well spill the beans"! Lynn says as she goes into the kitchen to grab some more tea.

"Well the first one is Brianna Nicole, the 2nd one is Ashley RNA and the 3rd one is Ava Lynn Margaret Elizabeth". The other three women look at me and I swear their smiles could have reached the moon they all three gather me in a hug and are excited. I grab me a handful of popcorn but I decided that I better each something that would actually fill me up instead of junk food as I make my way into the kitchen the guy all say "Hey the dead has awakened"! I laugh as I see that dinner has already been brought and it was a lot of it. They were several different type of pizza, and some chicken wings and I see that Margaret had grabbed my favorite thing which was a dish of vegetable lo Mein. I mouth thank you to her and I put my food on a plate and heat it up as I grab a bottle of water and sink down at the little bar area to eat.

"Hey girl how are you filling"? Bradshaw asks as I take a sip of water.

"I'm actually filling a lot better! I don't know why this give is already giving me hell but good lord I haven't been able to keep anything down since yesterday"! I say as I take a couple of bites of my food and I savor the taste it tasted like heaven on a spoon and it was filling me up pretty quickly. I smile as I look at the table of card players; there was Bradshaw, Kevin, Shawn, Sean, and Scott. Who to my surprise was not drunk, it wasn't that I didn't like Scott I considered one of the guys just like I did the others but his drinking had gotten a little out of hand Mark said he had always been that way and they have tried to help but Scott did the own thing.

"Well we have to consider that Mark is the father of that baby and since Mark is the father now I can see why that child is giving you hell already".

"Hey that's my unborn you are talking about". I turn my head and Mark is standing in the doorway with his arm around Sara. I lower my head and go back to eating my food as I try to avoid the glances that people are giving me. They wondered for so long how I kept putting up with Mark and his games but the only answer I could give was that I loved him. Sara wasn't a problem she was kind and sweet towards me and she treated Eli like her own Lynn, Margret, and Liz had taken the younger woman under their wings so to speak. I finish my food and I wash my plate up and put it in the dish drainer and I for some strange reason go and sit in the lap of Bradshaw who is a little surprised himself I guess you could say I was a little jealous of Mark bringing Sara. I wrap my arm around his neck and watch as they play cards and I actually helped him win a couple of rounds who knew I was such a good card shark. I can see Mark's face turning red and I smile to myself serve him right I think to myself. Sara is over there chatting with the other women not even paying attention to Mark. Bradshaw wraps an arm around my waist and I lean back against him, I considered Bradshaw a friend and nothing else he was good to me and was always a welcome guest at the house. Little did anybody know I was planning on taking a couple of days to myself at Lynn's parents lake house I needed a break from work, from friends, from Mark from everybody. I planned on leaving tonight which the girls already knew. The guys play a couple more rounds of cards I whisper something in Bradshaw's ear and he nods as I get up and make my way the stairs to grab my things Mark tries to stop me but the guys convince him to play a couple of rounds of cards with them so that gives me a chance to get out the door without too many people seeing. I put my stuff into the trunk and I slide behind the wheel as I crank up the car and I make my way towards the lake house which was only an hour's drive. This was where I had first meet Mark all those years ago, I smile he was my first everything and I hated to give him up but I could not continue to be in a relationship with him knowing he was with Sara also. I stop at the local store that is just down the street from the lake house and I grab a couple of things just to get me through the first day until the next day. I pay for the items and I get to the lake house and unload everything as I flip on the lights and smile we had always loved coming to the lake house it was place that could carry your burdens away. I put everything away and unpack my clothes into the first bedroom pull out a pair of pjs and stuff to take a shower with him and I step under the hot spray. Luckily the housecleaner had just left the day before so everything was cleaned and fresh linens had been put out I groan as the hot water hits my body I shower shaved and then rinse off and step out as I grab a towel and wrap it around my head and then my body. I didn't do anything to my hair expect blow dry it and brush it out I smile as I think about the little life growing inside of me. Next month we finally got to find out what the sex of the baby was I then frown I hated that Mark was with Sara but there was nothing I could do about that I make my way into the bedroom.

"You wanna tell me what that little stunt you just pulled was". I scream as I see Mark standing in front of me in the middle of the bedroom. I suck in my breath and try to focus on something other than the fact that he looking fucking amazing his long hair was pulled back into a ponytail he had on a pair of black pants and a tight fitting black tank top. I was still in nothing but a towel and I was a nervous wreck I knew Mark was possessive and he had to be in control of everything. I really couldn't explain myself other than I did it to make him jealous and it had worked. I lower my head and blush I was hoping he hadn't noticed I was gone but I forgot Mark knew everything about me sometimes he knew what I was thinking.

"I did it to make you jealous; I got mad when I saw you walk in with Sara so I sat in his lap to make you jealous". Mark laughs and then takes two steps towards me and pins me against the wall and yanks the towel away from me his eyes are filled with hunger and desire as he kisses me showing me how much he wanted me. Mark strips off his clothes and I watch as his cock springs to life, I moan as he grabs me pins me against the wall picks me up and kisses me again as he slowly slides me down on top of his cock I arch my back as he massages me breasts as he sucks one nipple into his mouth.

"I'm the one who is jealous Kat". Mark says he shoves into me I wrap my arms around his neck as he carries me towards the bed and he lays me down but keeps my ass on the edge as he wraps my legs around his waist and he begins to fuck me hard and fast, his grip was a little too tight but I love every second. I look up at Mark and smile he arches his eyebrow and he realizes that I did this to make him mad.

"You are a very naughty woman, you may be carrying our child but I'm not afraid to put you over my knee and bust your ass for being such a brat".

"Then what are you waiting for". I say Mark pulls out sits on the bed and puts me over his lap in seconds. His hands are wondering over my plump as he slides a hand down between my legs, he moans as he fills just how wet I really am. I can fill his erection pressing inside my side as I wiggle trying to get comfortable on his lap. He lands one smack to my ass cheek and I moan as I can fill the tingling starting again, he does it again and I'm whimpering with need as he does it a third time and I all but cum on his lap. Mark is beyond turned on at this point; he slides his hand back between her legs and slides two fingers inside of her as Kat moves herself on his fingers. He places his arms around her waist and fists his hand in her hair as he begins to move his fingers faster in and out of her as her moans are mixing with his grunts.

"Mark"

"Hush".

I moan as he sits me up and I straddle his lap as I attack him our tongues and hands are all over the place I want him badly and I couldn't help it. I shove him down on the mattress and before he can say anything I sink down on top of his cock, rocking myself back and forth on his as I arch backwards giving him more access to my body as he rubs his thumb over my clit. Mark grabs my hips and thrusts his hips upwards as I can fill my body responding to his every touch. Mark quickly gains control as he sits up and I'm looking straight into his eyes as I can fill the blush creeping onto my face, he wraps his arms around my waist as he sees the questions in her eyes she was upset that he had Sara with him. Mark laughs and I look at him weird. He knew he had to choose and he was having a hard time deciding on what to do, his original thought was to have Sara move in with him and also keep Kat, and Eli there also since they were a big part of his life. He couldn't think about that at this moment in time so he lays her on her side and pulls her back against him as he enters her from behind wrapping arm around her waist and throwing his leg over hers as he begins to pump in and out of her. He hand finds her stomach that was a little swollen with his child and he is overcome with emotion, he couldn't wait to find out what the sex would be. Mark kisses her neck and squeezes her breasts as she is trembling and shaking he knew the affect he had on her and he knew that no matter what she would always be his and that's when he sees her wrist on the inside of her wrist was the date they first met, and the day that Eli was born along with his and her initials all done in a circle. He looks at Kat and she smiles he loved her no doubt about that.

"Since when did you like tattoos"? Mark asks as he kisses her on the lips and rolls her under him as he pins her beneath him. I look into his eyes and I can't help but smile the last time he had left to go on the road and a couple of days before I found out I was pregnant I had gotten the idea for the tattoo off a website. I had never been into tattoos but I saw this one and I had to have it the artist was a woman and she was cool as hell. She had actually signed up to have somebody help with her grandmother several times a week because she was in a wheelchair and needed assistance with bathing and such. Mark smiles as he kisses me again and I wrap my arms around his neck, I moan as he slides his cock inside of me and I pull him closer to me I couldn't get enough of him. Mark looks down at her she has her eyes closed and her head thrown back as he is pumping in and out her. With every thrust he makes he can see the pleasure building and he smiles. This sweet woman had walked into his life and he hadn't been able to let her go. As her orgasm is building her can fill her whole body go tense and he slows down his thrusts as she opens her eyes and looks up into his and then I let out a scream as my orgasm hits and my whole body is shaking and I'm clinging to him my head resting against his chest. I hold onto his loving the fill of him against me which he was still hard and pumping into me as I can fill my orgasm building again. Mark kisses my lips as I wrap my arms and legs around his waist as I arch into him running my fingers down his back and cupping his ass as I bring my legs up towards my body and I push him into me urging him to go deeper. My whole body was on fire and I was desperate for release I run my tongue down his neck and I swirl my tongue around his nipple and I run my fingers through his hair gathering it in his hands and giving it a tug. Mark growls as he grabs my hair and also gives it a tug and I open my eyes as Mark's are boring into mine, he nips at my lips and my neck and close to my ear as I giggle and he I fill him grow bigger inside of me. I gasp as I look at him and he arches his eyebrow and then begin his thrusts again as he cups my breasts and run his thumbs over my nipple causing them to spring to life I moan as he rolls over so that I'm on top.

"You will always belong to me, I own you Kat". Mark says as he thrust into me as I gasp and I arch my back as he grasps my hips and stills my movements. He places his hand over my slightly swollen stomach and I smile. That was our child growing and I was happy but then Sara pops into my mind and I can fill myself pull away from Mark. How could I continue to be with him and he was basically living and traveling with Sara. Mark can see her change in attitude and he already know what is on her mind, Mark goes to grab her arm but she pulls away and goes into the bathroom. He knew that he couldn't have both of them even though Sara knew how he felt about Kat he knew Kat wore her heart on her sleeve and sooner or later he had to face reality and realize she wasn't going to let him keep playing her forever. Kat comes out of the bathroom with her hair in a ponytail, her clothes on and her bag that she came with in her arms. Before she can lose her nerve she turns to Mark but doesn't look him in the eyes she knew that she would be lost if she did.

"I'm done Mark, you know I love you but I can't keep doing this you are with Sara and I refuse to be the 2nd woman in anybody's life. I deserve better than what you are giving me and I refuse to let you hurt Sara. You can come to the hospital when the baby is born and be a part of this child's life but our relationship is over with".' I look at Mark and I can fill the tears in my eyes as I grab my car keys and I head out the door and head to my house in Dallas Texas which I had purchased a couple of years ago it was a smaller two bedroom, two bathroom house that all of us girls used when we needed to get away for a little bit. He hears the front door close and he hangs his head down and he can't help the tears that come falling from his eyes Kat meant the world to him and so did their children but he knew Kat was done playing 2nd fiddle to Sara. He gets up out of bed and heads to the shower and then gets dressed he locks the front door and then gets into his car as he heads back to the house he knew that she would probably have one of the girls bring Eli to her so he wanted to get back to the house before they took off. Mark's heart was torn into pieces and he didn't even fill like dealing with Sara right now but he knew that she would be waiting for him with a smile on her face. He wipes his eyes and decided then and there to put Kat out of his mind and focus on Sara. He knew that Kat would distance herself from him for the next couple of months just to give herself sometime to breathe but he knew she would never deny him his kids. Mark composes himself and hits the highway towards their home where he knew she would no longer be waiting for him when he got time off from the road. Sara was his future and he knew she would make him happy but she wasn't Kat and never would be.

6 months later…..

I was nine months pregnant and miserable; I was sitting on the couch holding my stomach as I had been having contractions off and on all day but my water had not broken. They had kind of faded off and were easing up as I let out the breathe I had been holding. I was excited about the upcoming birth of my daughter but I was also nervous as hell, I had moved out of the house me and Mark had together and I was staying at the house in Dallas. Mark would call to check on me but I would always let one of the girls talk to him and fill him in on things. He had once again reminded all of us that we needed to call him as soon as I went into labor but I just rolled my eyes not even in the mood to deal with him right now. After I had left that night it had taken me three months before I was finally able to speak to him without bursting into tears. He was currently engaged to Sara and she was happier than ever she finally had Mark's undivided attention and I was out of the picture…sort of. She was nice to me and I had no problem with her but I could care less about Mark at this point in time. I remember the day I found out I was having a girl, I was beyond excited and Eli was ready to be his sister's protector. He was such a big boy and he was always asking about his dad, in fact I was getting his bag ready for him to go spend a couple of weeks with Mark since Mark had taken a couple of weeks off. Sara had done a great job decorating his room and I was glad that Eli had taking a liking to her I smile as Eli is laying his ear against my stomach and he squeals with delight as his little sister decides at that point in time to kick him.

"Momma I can't wait to meet my little sister"! Eli says as he throws his arms around my neck and I smile he was my pride and joy. Mark was also taking him for a couple of weeks until I got adjusted to the new baby being around. Which was probably going to be hard but I could not wait until I got to hold her into my arms. I had already picked out her name and Mark the couple of times that we did talk liked the name that I had picked out which was Mariah Elaina Calaway. I smile as Eli jumps down off of the couch as Sara knocks on the door and makes her way into the living room, I try to get up off the couch but I groan and roll my eyes it was so hard to get up off the couch with an 8 pound baby pressing down on your bladder. I laugh as Sara hold out her hand and she helps me up off the couch I groan as I grab Eli's overnight bag and I hand it to Sara.

"Everything he needs is in the bag, he is potty trained but he does have overnights in case he as an accident. He has plenty of clothes in case he does have an accident and some extra underwear. He is doing pretty good but knowing when he has to go but sometimes he doesn't make it in time. He is getting kind of picky about his food right now the only things he likes are chicken, and hamburger and junk food"! I say as I moan as a small contraction hits me Sara has a worried look on her face but I tell her everything s ok as Eli comes into the room and I give him a big hug and kiss as I walk him outside to Sara's car and I buckle him into his car seat.

"Take care of little sister momma"! Eli says as he kisses me on the cheek I smile and tell him I will as I close the door and Sara backs out of the driveway. As they disappear out of sight I call Lynn and see if she can come over and stay the night in case I went into labor. She agrees but along with her comes Kevin, Liz, and Margaret! I smile as I fill my little girl kicking and then I can fill the tears spring to my eyes, this was not the type of relationship that I wanted her with Mark, I was so hoping that just maybe me and him could work things out but that was not meant to be. I dry my eyes and I go to the bathroom and shower and I let the warm water relax my tired and sore body I was so ready for my little girl to be here! I step out of the shower and dry off as I pull my hair into a ponytail and I slip on a gown as my pj pants didn't fit around my belly anymore. She was really active tonight, I groan as I fill a pain shoot from my back to around my front and I go still and take a couple of deep breaths, the pain soon goes away and I make my way to the kitchen to grab a bottle of water and wait for my friends to get here. The house was way too quiet without Eli hears; I missed my little man so much when he was with Mark and Sara. I lay back on the couch and groan as I fill another pain and I sit up on the couch as I go to stand up I fill something wet dripping down my leg. I'm in panic mood because I'm by myself Kevin, Lynn, Margaret, and Liz were still on the highway, I make my way to the living room and grab my overnight bag that was already packed and I grab my car keys and I head towards the front door, I double over as I fill a sharp pain rip though me again and I groan as I reach the car and start the engine. I can fill my body tighten up for another contraction and I let out a groan as I fill a lot of pressure as I'm backing out of the driveway Kevin, Liz, Lynn, and Margaret pull up as I'm getting out of the car they notice that the front of my pants are wet and they also go into panic mode they help me into Kevin's car and tell him they will follow him in my car he helps me up into his truck and he speeds towards the hospital. I was so thankful they showed up just in time the last thing I wanted to do was delivery this baby by myself. Kevin has a worried look on his face as he sees me place a hand on my belly and I groan as another contraction hits me.

"Unless you want me to have this baby in the front seat of your truck I suggest you put your foot to the floor"! I try to smile but I'm in way to much pain! I fill like I have to push and I know that I will deliver this baby sooner than expected, the doctors would be worried because I had a c section with my first I wasn't sure how they would handle things. As soon as we get to the hospital Kevin grabs a wheelchair and he helps me out of the truck and rolls me fast than I cared to be rolled into the labor and delivery department. The nurses come rushing out and get me settled into a room and they look at my chart and I notice the expression on their faces. They probably were not sure what in the hell to do either, I groan as another contraction hits me and I all but lose my balance. Kevin helps me sit on the side of the bed and is rubbing my back as his cell phone starts to ring its Mark who had apparently tried to call my phone but I was not answering.

"Hey Man is Kat ok, I tried to call her several times and I didn't get an answer"

"Well she is in labor we are currently at the hospital and the doctors are not sure what to do since she had a c section the last time".

"What! Why in the hell didn't she call me when she went into labor! I promise you that when she gets to filling better I'm going to light her ass up! I roll my eyes and laugh as Kevin can't help but smile at the fact that Mark is a little frazzled. Mark tells Kevin that he and Sara are leaving now to go to the hospital as he says ok and hangs up the phone. My doctor comes in and smiles at me as he looks at my chart.

"Well Kat we have two options here, we can go head and try to deliver the baby vaginally or we can go ahead and get you set up for a c section. Either way we want both you and baby to be as safe as possible during the delivery. First we are going to check to see if the baby is head down and just how many centimeters you are at". The doctor puts on a pair of gloves and Kevin makes his way out of the room and all three women are hounding him with questions as soon as he gets out of the room. The doctor nods his head and he can also fill the baby's head as he checks me.

"Well you are only 5 centimeters dilated so you got a while to go, when did your water break"?

"About 1 hour ago, and the contractions started right afar".

"Well what do you want to do"?  
"I think I'm going to try and deliver the natural way".

The doctor nods his head as he leaves the room and then Kevin comes back in as I lie back in the bed and try to get as comfortable as possible. I smile as I fill her kicking up a storm and then groan as a contraction racks my body again and I breathe through it as I grip the side of the bed where the rails are at. Mark comes busting into the room as he looks at me and I grin he makes his way over to the bed and kisses my forehead as he places his hand on my stomach.

"You have some major explaining to do as to way you didn't call me when you went into labor Katherine O'Shields"! Mark says as I grab his hand and squeeze hard as another contraction hits me.

"well I knew you and Sara were busy with Eli and I didn't want to bother anybody I was going to call as soon as I go to the hospital but as I was backing out of the driveway Kevin, Margaret, Lynn, and Liz all pulled up so Kevin drove me to the hospital. Where is Eli at Mark"?

"Well as we were fixing to leave Eli fell asleep so we didn't want to wake him up and bother him by bringing him up to the hospital so Sara decided to stay home with him and she will bring him to see us in the morning".

I nod my head as another contraction hits me and I scream out in pain as I cling to Mark's side. It felt weird thought he was in a relationship with Sara but yet he was by my side while I'm fixing to give birth to his daughter. I shake my thoughts clear as the nurse comes in and she checks to see how far dilated I'm and she smiles.

"You are currently 7 centimeters, won't be long now Miss.O'Shields". I thank the nurse as she leaves the room and all of my friends make their way into the room I smile as I get hugs from just about everybody I smile as Bradshaw comes into the room with some flowers and a pink stuffed teddy bear as I hug him and kiss him on the cheek and he rubs my stomach. He had become a really close friend to me and he lived in Texas also so if I ever needed anything while he was in town he was somebody I could count on. I groan and pant as another contraction hits me and I lean up in the bed and I swing my legs over the side of the bed and I reach out for Mark. I wrap my arms around his waist and I lean forward as I breathe in and breathe out as he is rubbing my back whispering to me and laying sweet kisses on my forehead reassuring me I could do this and that we are so close to meeting our little girl. About 2 hours later I'm getting ready to push as Mark helps me sit up and I take a deep breathe as the doctor looks up at me and smiles.

"Ok Kat, on the count of three I want you to push as hard as you can, this might be a little tough because of the c section but we are going to take shot at it".

I nod my head as he counts as Mark helps me sit up and I push as hard as I can. The doctor counts again and I bear down again as I can fill the strain that pushing is putting on my body. Mark has his arm wrapped around me and is very helpful as I bear down and push again for the third time.

"I can see her head Kat, one more push and your little girl should be here". I lean up with Mark's help I bear down and push with all my might as I fill her body slide from mine and I hear her first cries as I groan and fall back on the bed as I'm crying and Mark is cutting the cord. I smile as they clean her up, and swaddle her and place her in my arms. She was beautiful, she had dark hair like me, but she looked like Mark I kiss her sweet face as Mark kisses me on the lips and then kisses our daughter as she begins to cry and I try to nurse her. It takes a few tires before she latches on good but she is soon drinking from my breast as the doctors are cleaning me up and making sure I'm as comfortable as possible.

"Have you picked out a name yet". Mark asks as he is sitting in the rocking chair holding her after she has gotten done eating".

"Ava Lynn Margaret Elizabeth Calaway". Mark arches his eyebrow at me and I smile I shrug my shoulders and I groan as I fill a pain in my female region, I lift the covers and I gasp as I'm covered in blood. Mark quickly puts Ava in her cradle and yells for a nurse who comes rushing in. She gets two other nurses who page the doctor and they all rush me back towards the emergency section of the hospital. Apparently I started hemorrhaging and couldn't stop, this had not happened with Eli but somehow I knew that me giving birth the natural way to my daughter is probably what caused all the bleeding but I wouldn't trade that experience for anything in the world as my eyes are growing heavy I see Mark's face and he smiles at me.

"Hang on baby, just hang on! I nod my head as I heard all sorts of noise going on and I can't for the life of me figure out what in the hell is going on. Was it me was that causing all the commotion or was something else going on? I can fill myself slipping into darkness but I'm trying to fight it I can fill and hear doctor's and nurses around me but I can't see anything the last thing I fill is Mark's lips on my lips as he watches the mother of his child being taking into the operating room for emergency surgery and he wouldn't know anything until afterwards all he could do was pray.


	11. Chapter 11

Mark is sitting in the waiting room with all of his friends waiting to hear the news on Kat, it had been 20 minutes since she had gone back into the operating room and he his nerves were just about frazzled. Sara had called him just a little bit ago and he informed her about what happened, she promised to bring Eli up there as soon as Kat was filling better. Mark wipes the tears from his eyes as he his hands are shaking, he loved Kat and his children and even though things had not worked out between them they still managed to make things for the sake of their children and for that he was grateful. Mark looks up as Bradshaw brings him some food and a hot cup of coffee he thanks him as he digs into the food and groan he didn't realize how hungry he actually was. He had just finished his food and was sipping on his coffee as the doctor walks into the waiting area. Everybody looks up as the doctor approaches them, all of them not sure of the expression on the doctor's face.

"Mr. Calaway"? Mark stands up and nods at the doctor.

"Well the surgery went great, she is fixing to head to recovery now and you should all be able to go back and see her in about 15 minutes. On the other hand after she gave birth the placenta detached and started the bleeding we were able to stop the bleeding and we didn't have to give her a hysterectomy but we did have to give her a blood transfusion."

Mark and all his friends all let out the breaths that they had been holding as Mark goes to grab Ava so that she can spend some time with her mommy. I look up as Mark and Ava walk into the room and I can't help the smile that is plastered on my face, I wasn't able to hold her at this point in time because I was still so weak from the surgery but I move over and Mark climbs onto the bed with me as I run my fingers through her nest of curls and I begin to cry. I lay my head on Mark's shoulder as he kisses my lips and rest of my friends pile into the room. I had to stay in the hospital an extra week and I was so bummed out over it, I wanted to be able to get home and spend time with Ava. I can fill my eyes fluttering closed as Mark tells everybody to come back tomorrow when I was more awake. Mark cradles Ava in his arms as he looks up and the nurse takes her for a little bit so she can get her shots I look up and Mark climbs into the bed beside me, I arch my eyebrow at him and he wraps me in his arms. I just relax and I fall asleep there was honestly no other place I would rather be than wrapped up in his arms.

…..

6 1\2 weeks later….

"Of course you can stop by and visit Sara you are practically like family! I say as I cradle the phone between my shoulder and my ear as I'm trying to nurse Ava at the same time, which wasn't working out to well for me. I put Sara on speaker and then place Ava at my breast as she stops fussing and then latches onto my nipple as I lean back in the rocking chair.

"Well Eli has wanted to come home but Mark keeps telling him that you still haven't recovered from surgery yet". I roll my eyes and smile even though I and Mark were not together anymore he still found ways to try and help me out.

"You can bring him over; I'm just not supposed to be doing any bending until my check up two weeks from now. I can't wait to see you also Sara thank you for being so support these last couple of weeks you have no idea how much you have helped me". I say as I switch Ava to the other breast as me and Sara hang up the phone and I groan I was so tired and ready to lie down. Sara said she wouldn't be able to bring Eli over until later that evening because Mark was taking him to the park so that gave me time to shower and catch a quick nap. Ava unlatches from my breast; I burp her, and change her and love on her a little bit until she goes to sleep. I place her in her crib and I take a quick shower and shave, then lather up and rinse my body I was step out and I moan it felt so great to be able to take a shower. I blow dry my hair and dress in a pair of cotton shorts and tank top and I fall into bed this was the best part about little babies mommies got to take a nap whenever they did. I had the baby monitor right beside me for when she woke up. I didn't realize how long I had slept until I hear the baby crying and I hear Sara talking to her I smile as I go to get up and I'm soaking wet I realize that I hadn't pumped yet and I was leaking all over the place, I wash myself up and then begin to pump as Sara knocks on the door.

"If you want me to come back later I will"

"Girl you are perfectly fine, once you have a baby all modesty goes out the window"! She smiles as she is cuddling Ava in her arms and Ava smiles at her. She looks at me and I can see the tears building in her eyes I arch my eyebrow at her and she sits on the bed beside me.

"Sara is you ok"?

"Yes, I'm fine I just have always loved babies and she is just so beautiful and to me is the spitting image of you".

"Hahaha funny I think she looks like Mark but she is also a combo of both, I hope one day you get experience this also Sara".

"I hope so too, with the way…. She stops what she is saying and I actually finish for her.

"You don't have to tell me I know how Mark is in the bedroom Sara, that's probably why we have two children together". We both laugh and I finish pumping as and I cover myself back up and I fix Ava a bottle real quick and I let Sara fed her.

"Where is Eli at"?

"He is in his playroom he saw that you and his little sister were sleeping and he didn't want to wake yall up". He was always a such a sweet baby like that, he would be three on his birthday to think just as I was getting one out of diapers hear comes another one. Sara goes and gets Eli and he jumps onto the bed as he kisses me on my cheek and then he looks at his little sister and he laughs.

"She is so little mommy, but I promise that I'm going to be here to teach her everything she needs to know and I also promise to protect her and make sure nobody ever lays a hand on her". Sara and I laugh as he kisses her on the forehead and then he jumps down and goes back into his play room as Ava unlatches and she smiles she was such a beautiful little girl and I was so thankful I was a mommy to two of the best babies. Sara and I make our way down the stairs and I really wanted some coffee I fix us a pot of coffee and I pour both of us a cup as Ava is in her swing and Eli is playing in the backyard.

"So, how are things going for you and Mark Sara, I know he was been wanting you to come on the road"

"Things are good and yes he does want me to come on the road but after we did the DDP storyline and now that you have Ava I kind of want to be here in case you need anything.

"Oh honey I will be fine, I'm used to being on my own I will be an ok".

"Kat, but I want to be a part of yall's life's I know it seems weird because I'm with Mark now and yall just had a baby together but I want to be here". I nod my head and I hug her and we laugh as Eli trips over his feet and he gets back up and acts like nothing happened. Mark had called later that night to check on us and he was surprised to find that I and Sara were taking the kids to the water park the next day and that she would be staying over at my place while he was out of town. He never thought that the two of them would get along but seems like things were going to be ok. He was blessed more than he deserved he had an amazing in Sara and he had Kat who he still held close to his heart and he had two beautiful children with. Mark smiles as he hears Eli in the background asking to talk to him Sara hands the phone to Eli and he can't help the emotions that come to the surface that was his boy and his first born at that.

"Hey daddy!

"Hey kiddo, are you taking care of your sister and mommy"

"Yes daddy, I promise that I will everything I can to make sure no harm comes to them"!

"That's my boy; did you have fun with Sara when you stayed at my house"?

"Yes, Sara is like a second mommy she gives me cookies and chocolate milk" He can hear Kat in the background laughing as she is talking to Ava. He smiles as he tells Eli to give the phone to mommy, Eli says ok and hands the phone over to Kat.

"How is Ava doing"?

"She is good, she is getting so big even though she is still so little Mark, and she is just so sweet Mark thank you for my daughter".

"You're welcome it was my pleasure, I was glad that you allowed me to be a part of her birth".

"Mark you are her father of course I wanted you to be there, yes it was a little awkward but hey that's life. I'm happy for you and Sara and I hope one day yall get to experience this together". We talk for a few more minutes and then hang up the phone as I groan it was only 5pm but my bed was calling me. We fix dinner and then get baths as I nurse Ava and then I change her and I end up falling asleep with her on my chest. I fill somebody shake me awake and I pop one eye open and I smile, Sara takes Ava and she places her in her crib and she turns on her monitor and I roll over as she for some strange reason climbs into the bed beside me.

"Girl what in the hell are you doing". I ask her as we are both laughing.

"Well I'm not use to sleeping without Mark so I figured we could talk for a little bit before we go to bed so I'm not so freaked out". I slide over and I sit up in bed as she props herself up on the pillows and I take a sip of the water that I have sitting on my bedside table. I groan as I was still a little sore from my delivery but I try to ignore the pain I was not the type to pop pills.

"I can't believe that Eli is going to be 3 years old soon!

"I know it seems just like the other day that he was turning one!

"Do you know what you are going to do for his birthday"?

"No not yet that's what I was trying to figure out, he likes so many different cartoons that it is hard to decide what to do for him, I think he would be happy with anything but I want his day to be special".

Sara nods her head and we both yawn at the same time, I laugh as I scoot down and make myself comfortable in bed and I turn out the light and we settle down for the night but I was already ready because in about three hours Ava would be awake and ready to eat. Mark was super excited he was going to surprise everybody by coming into town tonight, he knew that Sara was staying with Kat and the kids tonight but he pulls into the driveway about 3am and he cuts the engine off and he grabs his bag and uses his key to let himself in the door. He sets up in the guest bedroom and takes a shower and slips on a pair of boxers. He checks on Ava who was sound asleep and so was Eli who was smiling in his sleep. He checks on the girls because he could not find Sara in the guest rooms so he opens the door to find both of his girls asleep in the same bed. He couldn't help but smile he knew that Sara probably was afraid to sleep by herself. He yawns and climbs in between the both of them as both of them cuddle next to him and he smiles he was the luckiest man alive and he was so happy to be with his unconventional family. I wake up and I groan I was warm…to warm I open my eyes and a tattooed arm next to me I look up and Mark is smiling down at me I try to scoot away from him but he pulls me towards him as he does the same with Sara. She slowly comes awake and she has a shocked look on her face like I did. Then we pounce on him excited that he is hear and going to be able to spend the fourth of July with us. I and Sara had already talked about what we're going to do but now that Mark was here I just knew that Eli was going to be super excited. I look at the clock and I groan as it was only 6am, Eli was still sleeping but I knew that Ava would be up in just a few minutes wanting to eat, I climb out of bed and I reach her crib just as she is waking up I pick her up and kiss her face as I sit down in the rocking chair that's in her room and she latches onto my breast as she starts to drink, I run my fingers though her curls and I smile, she was my baby girl and I couldn't wait to watch her grow up, she feds for5 minutes on the left breast and then I switch her to the right breast as she begins to eat again as I cradle her in my arms. She gets done eating and I burp her and I change her diaper and rock her back to sleep. She was such a good baby. Mark and Sara are kissing when I get back to the room I groan and they pull apart. Sara is blushing as she slides under the cover hiding her face as I smile Mark grins as I roll my eyes as I climb back into bed and I roll over and I go back to sleep knowing that Eli will be up by 8am ready for breakfast and the water park. Mark wraps his arms around my waist and he pulls me towards him I try to get out of his grasp but he tightens his hold.

"Mark what in the hell are you doing your woman is the blonde over there".

"I know but I'm in bed with my two favorite women and I want to make sure you stay warm". Both Sara and I bust out laughing as we slap him on the arm at the same time. He smiles as he rolls onto his back and he pulls us both to his side as we both curl next to his chest at this point I didn't give a shit because I was tired and not happy when I didn't get enough sleep. I stretch and come awake as I look at the clock and I throw the covers off me and I scurry out of bed it was 11am and I take a quick shower and I shave as I dry off and I slip on my bathing suit and then a tank top and a pair of shorts and flip flops as I make up the bed and I make my way down the stairs as I see Mark playing with Eli and Sara has Ava and she is feeding her from a bottle. I breathe a sigh of relief I didn't realize how much breast milk I had actually pumped until Sara showed me the other day. I smile as I hold out my arms and Sara hands me Ava I kiss his cheeks and then her forehead as I cradle her, she was wide awake and had her eyes open and she gives me a slight smile as I sit down on the couch and I talk to her as Eli comes and sits in my lap and he kisses his little sitter on the cheek and he hugs me. I kiss him on the top of his head as he hops down and he goes to play with Mark again who is laying on the floor as him and Eli are pretending to wrestle each other.

…

Schlittbhan Water Park

Eli is splashing through the kiddie pool as I'm holding a sleeping Ava in my arms it was not too hot today but I made sure both of the babies had sunscreen on and that Eli had his swimmies. Eli is laughing as he grabs Mark's hand and leads him out deeper. Mark picks him as they are walking a bucket full of water happens to tip over and drenches both of them. I and Sara are laughing as Mark walks back over to us and shakes off getting both me and Sara wet. Sara who wanted to fed Ava and we both decided to sit inside for a little because it was getting warm outside we smile as I see Lynn, Margaret, Liz, Kevin, Shawn, Sean, Stephanie, and Paul and I launch myself at John (Bradshaw) and he swings me around. I felt like it had been forever since I had seen my friends when it truth it was right after I had Ava that I saw them. Each of them take a turn holding Ava and Eli I smile as I realize that this was my family, I didn't have any family of my own. I see Bradshaw talking to Sara and I arch my eyebrow as they look at me, Sara nods her head and Bradshaw makes his way towards me. He grabs me around the waist and plants a kiss on my lips I look at him shocked and I notice Mark is getting red in the face. He had decided to take me on every adult ride they had while Ava who had just finished eating is resting in her stroller which we had a portable fan and a sheer cover over her stroller so she wouldn't get too hot. I was having a blast and since some of the rides were big enough for several people Stephanie and Paul joined on us on a couple of rides. I smile as Bradshaw had decided that we to go a tube ride called The Black Knight It was an enclosed tube ride that was for two it was over two stories high, we are both laughing the whole time as we come out at the bottom and we get dunked as the tube accidently turns over, I hug him as he helps me up out of the water and we make our way to the next ride. It was a family ride but Sean had decided to stay with the kids since his ankle was hurting him I asked him if he was ok and he reassured me that he was. I kiss him on the cheek as the rest of us head off to find some fun to get into. We decided to go on The Wolf Pack Tube slide it was a big tube where several people could fit on so me, john (Bradshaw), Mark, and Sara are in one tube and Kevin, Sean, Stephanie, and Paul are in the other one. Ours is the first raft to go and we from the start think that it's going to be a gentle ride but we are dead wrong. As the ride begins to pick up speed all of us especially me and Sara are tossed around like rag dolls. I end up landing on Mark who is laughing like hell and Sara ended up in John's both of the guys are more than amused as the tube shifts and then I end up in John's lap and Sara in Mark's as the ride bottoms out I'm laughing like hell as my whole body is sore from the ride. John has his arm around my waist as we wait for the rest of them to come down the slide. They are also laughing as Stephanie was the only female so she ended up in several different laps Paul's face as a little red but his mood lightens as he realizes Stephanie only had eyes for him. As the day wears on I realize that it is getting late and I'm ready to go home and relax I just knew that I had a sun burn from hell and I was ready to catch up with Liz, Lynn, and Margaret who ended up having to leave because of an emergency with work. I felt bad because I was still on leave and I couldn't do anything but they insisted that I take the full six weeks and relax because the business was so busy they knew I would have my hands full once I got back,. I smile as Shawn hands me Ava and Eli wraps his arms around my legs as Mark picks him and up and I realize that I only have one bottle left for the rest of the day. I look at the time and I fill my breasts and I know that I should pump or I would be hurting later. I hand Ava to Mark and I go into the bathroom as I pump until I can't pump anymore and I store the milk bags into the diaper bag. I smile as I take Ava from Mark and we make our way to the cars as we are all loading up we decided to have a cook out at Mark's house the next day since the 4th of July was tomorrow plus Mark had a bigger place than I did. But Stephanie who wanted to spend time with me and the kids decided like Sara to stay with me instead of at Mark's. We laugh as Paul pretends to pout and she kisses him on the lips and whisper something in his ear he smiles really big and they kiss as I load the kids into the SUV and we get in and crank up the ac as I make my way towards my house. All of us women are laughing as the guys who are right behind us are honking their horn and blowing kisses at us I roll my eyes as I pull on the street that leads to my house and we honk at them as they pass us and I pull into my driveway I get Eli out of the car and I set him on his feet as I unstrap Ava and I grab her diaper bag and try to carry as much stuff as I can without having to come back. It was 7pm by the time we get into the house and get settled we fixed a later dinner then I bathe Eli and Ava and I put them to bed as soon as his head hits the pillow he is out and I knew he would probably sleep all night. I feed Ava and I cuddle her in the rocking chair as I'm humming to her. As she is sleeping as I place her in the crib and I turn on her monitor and I smile as I make my way down the stairs and into the kitchen where Sara and Stephanie are drinking a cup of coffee. I fix myself a cup and I sit down with them at the kitchen table as we talk about what to do for the fourth of July since it was on a Saturday.

"Well since we are cooking at Mark's house I say that we do all the food and let the guys handle the fireworks because I don't know much about them". Sara says as she takes a sip of her coffee, Stephanie and I agree with her as we also decided to make a trip to the party store to get some decorations why celebrate a holiday without decorations. We all three finish our coffee and set out cups in the dish washer as we say our goodnights and go to our separate rooms but somehow later during the night all three end up in my big California king sized b ed. Which it had plenty of room and none of us were in an awkward position it's just none of us wanted to sleep alone. I wake up three times to feed Ava and check on Eli who was sleeping soundly as I make my way back to bed I look at the clock and see that its only 5am I fall back into bed and sleep until I wake up. I stretch and groan sore from yesterday's rides and I look at the clock I gasp, jump out of bed, showers and dress for the day as I make my way downstairs.

"Why didn't you guys wake me up"? I ask as I fix myself a cup of coffee and sit down on the couch as Eli is watching TV and Ava is sleeping in her swing. Both of them shrug and I laugh I knew exactly why they didn't wake me they wanted me to get as much sleep as possible because they knew how my attitude was if I didn't get enough sleep. Stephanie cooked us all breakfast and I put Eli in his highchair as he is chowing down on eggs and grits along with his milk as we are all sitting down and eating my cell phone starts ringing.

"Hey girl, I was just calling to tell you that you that there has been an offer made on the building". I almost drop the phone but I leave the room and go into my downstairs office and tell Lynn to proceed with the information.

"Well an older couple who were both registered nurses in their younger years have been looking to open an in home health company and they came by just this morning and raise their original bid up".

"Well what were their original bid and what the current bid is"?

"Well you aren't going to believe this but their current bid is 345000".

"Are you kidding me"?! I all but yell into the phone and then look around to see if anybody heard me".

"No, I'm afraid not I hate to say this Kat but you really might want to consider their offer, this would give you a chance to be a stay at home mom something you have always wanted to do. I mean you have plenty of money saved in the bank and this would just help you". I tell her thank you and I take down all the information and I tell her I will call them as soon I hang up the phone. I hang up with her and I dial the number that Lynn gave me and an older man answers after the first ring.

"Hell is this Mr. Roderick"

"Yes it is"

"Mr. Roderick this is Katherine O'Shields I have been informed that you but a new bid on the building this morning".

"Yes we did me and my wife Kendra are very interested in your business this has been something we have wanted to do for years and never got the chance".

"Well let's set up a time and a place to meet and we will work out all the details and see what we are working with". We both agree to meet the following Monday after the 4th of July at the office, my palms were sweating and I was nervous as hell! Nobody knew that I was actually selling my business expect for my employees and the office stuff. Even Sara didn't know that I was selling my business, after I had Eli I had cut my hours and now that Ava was here I really wanted to be a stay at home mom. My bank account currently was sitting at 30000. That was form working and then after my parents died when I was just a child they had left me all their stocks and bonds, I smile my dream was finally fixing to come true and I would break the news to everybody probably after the deal went through I didn't want to jinx myself. I head back into the other room as Stephanie and Sara are now dressed and ready to go get the decorations for the cookout tomorrow. We load the kids into the SUV and then make our way to the local party store, we brose for a little bit and we decided to just stick with red table clothes, white plastic cutlery, and blue center pieces. We had a lot of stuff to get done before the cookout later at mark's so we load everything into the SUV including the kids and we head back to my house we unload the car as the kids are napping. I smile as I carry a sleeping Eli in my arms I can't believe how big my little man has gotten, I lay him on the couch and cover him with a blanket as I take Ava out of her car seat and she begins to cry and I already know she is hungry I go into the next room and I take my breast out and she latches on. I smile as Sara and Stephanie carry everything into the house for me I thank them I smile as I switch Ava onto my other breast and she latches on again after she gets her belly full I wipe her mouth off and change her and I rock her to sleep as I go into the kitchen to see what Stephanie and Sara are up too. They are fixing the center pieces for the tables and are getting some of the food ready to take to Mark's place. I fix myself a glass of tea and I finish helping them with the center pieces and the food as we pack what we can in the car as by then Eli is wake and he is excited as I dress him in a swim diaper and his swimming trunks and I lotion him down really good with sunscreen and then I pack Ava's diaper bag and I grab a couple of the bags of milk that I had pumped so I wouldn't have to nurse her at the party however I pump before we left so I wouldn't have to worry about doing it later on. I smile as we are all ready to get the festivities started I pull out of the driveway as we are jamming to the music and Eli is singing along with us. We arrive at Mark's house 20 minutes later and we unload the car as me and Stephanie grabs the kids and head inside, we are greeted by the guys who are sitting in the living room watching a basketball game. I smile as I set everything down and I unbuckle Ava and I go and sit in John's lap since there wasn't much room, we are both talking to Ava as she looks and gives us a smile as John wraps his arms around me. Hard to believe that Ava was almost two months old where in the hell had the time gone! Ava falls asleep in my arms as Bradshaw sets up her play pin and I gently lay her inside of it and cover her with a slight blanket. Eli however was beyond happy about being with his dad and his buddies he is running throughout the house screaming and laughing as Mark and Kevin are chasing him through the hallways. I smile and I realize that now would be a good time as ever to make the announcement that I needed to make.

"Well I just wanted to let everybody know that come Monday… I will be selling my business and going to be a stay at home mom". I can see the smile that lands on Mark's face as everybody erupts into cheers as they are hugging me and congratulating me. I was happy and for the first time in my life I finally realized that being a mommy was one of the most rewarding jobs ever! We are all outside swimming and playing water volley ball as Eli is laughing at how the adults are acting. Eli was having a blast and I was pretty sure that Ava even though she was just shy of two months old loved the attention that she was getting from everybody. I smile as I go to hit the volley ball and I accidently knock Mark in the head with the ball. I groan and I know that he is pissed but everybody else is laughing a Mark smirks at me and I make a b line for the steps as I see him swim towards me. I hide behind John as he wraps his arms around me, even though I and John had not been together sexually I still felt like he was such a big part of my life. Mark approaches and I try to bury myself further into John which I wasn't doing a good job of, Mark along with the help of John both pick me up and toss me right into the middle of the pool and I land on my side. It stung and I can see the worry on their faces as they both give me their hands to help me out of the pool but I being the mischievous person I was pull them right back into the pool along with me. John wraps his arms around me as he picks me up and body slams me into the water I'm laughing as I get him in a head lock and I give him what would be a modified version of a stone cold stunner. John comes up and before me can grab me I climb out of the pool and I relax in a lawn chair as I'm sipping on an iced tea. Paul and Sean are manning the grill getting the burgers and hot dogs ready as I go inside and I cut up two tomatoes and lettuce and I also grab the mayo, ketchup, and mustard and I set it on all the tables that me, Stephanie, and Sara had spent so long decorating. I smile as John comes into the kitchen to grab more ice and drinks and he pins me against the counter and his lips are on mine, I have to catch my breath it had been so long since I had been touched and kissed and my body was on fire. I wrap my arms around his neck as his tongue is probing my mouth and I allow entrance as our bodies are pressed against each other in a very inmate way as he pulls away I place my hand on his chest and I take a deep breath and I look up at him in his eyes are desire and I know I needed what he was wanting to give but I was scared. Ava was only a month old and I felt like it was so wrong for me to desire another man.

"One day when you are ready, I will be here Kat"

I shake my head as he grabs the bag of ice and the drinks and he goes outside as I compose myself and I take stuff I had just cut up along with the condiments outside and set them on the table along with sliced cheese. Everybody comes to the table as I sit Eli in my lap and Stephanie is holding Ava and I being to feed him some parts of my hamburger and baked beans that were on my plate and he was digging in. I smile as he gets his full grabs his Sippy cup and takes off towards his kiddie pool and he splashes right in the middle. All of us adults are laughing as he is squealing and laughing as he has just about splashed all the water out of his pool. Paul helps him fill it back up and he counties to splash as he thanks Paul and goes back to playing.

"Are you guys ready for an awesome firework show"? Mark asks as him and Kevin brings out all the fireworks that they have brought and my mouth drops open. I knew that Mark loved fireworks but in my mind all this was a little uncalled for. But to see Eli's eyes light up and start jumping up and down was so worth it. Little Miss Ava was awake and eating as I had a blanket over myself so I wouldn't expose myself. I smile as John sits down beside me and wraps an arm around me as he watches Ava nursing, I arch my eyebrow at him and he smiles.

"Sorry I didn't mean to stare it's just such a beautiful sight to see". I switch breasts as she latches on as I wince sometimes her tongue felt like sand paper on me but being able to nurse her and Eli was an amazing experience. She finishes eating and I wipe her mouth and change her as she coos and makes little noises and I set her in her swing. She cries for a minute and then clams down as I sit down beside John and Mark turns towards everybody with a cheesy grin on his face he seemed more excited than Eli. I get up as I notice that we have sparklers and my eyes light up. I grab a couple of I show Eli how they work and he is making circle patters and spelling his name along with my help as he is laughing.

"This is so much fun momma"! Eli says as I smile at him and we start off with the small fireworks and then make our way towards the big ones. Eli is sitting in my lap as I wrap my arms around him and he cuddles up into me as he is watching Mark light the fireworks. He even throws a couple of the poppers down as Mark is acting like they are hitting him and he is jumping making "ow" sounds. We are all laughing at this point as Ava begins to cry she was cranked and ready for bed so I go inside and give her a bath and I get her ready for bed as she takes one more bottle and then I rock her to sleep. I turn on her monitor and I smile as I run my fingers through her hair as I hear everybody outside. I decided that I would cut up some watermelon and bring it outside as everybody digs in I smile I knew that this would be a hit with everybody. I grab myself a Smirnoff watermelon and I moan as the sweet alcohol touches my lips. Eli was getting tired but he was not ready to give up just yet he smiles and laughs as Mark sets off the last of the fireworks and he stares in amazement as they are loud and explosive as he tugs on my shirt.

"Mommy why are they so loud? It is kind of scaring me but I love all the colors".

"Well they are fireworks honey they are going to be loud except for those that are not explosive. We all have a few more and then it will be time to get ready for bed you get to spend the next couple of days with your daddy and Sara". Eli hugs my legs as he begins to jump up and down he loved spending time with Sara and Mark and for that I was thankful but it was weird not having him at the house. Even little Miss. Ava was going to stay with Mark for two days and I was nervous as hell about letting her do so. Even though I trusted Sara and Mark but she was only four months old and I wasn't ready to let her go anywhere yet. But Sara had told me anytime I wanted to come pick her up because I couldn't handle it I could but I knew that the rest was what I needed. I groan as I nod my head we watch the last of the fireworks as I take Eli and bathe him and get him ready for bed as I lead him to his room. I read him a bedtime story and I smile as he scoots down in his bed and he finally closes his eyes and goes to sleep. I kiss his forehead and I quietly leave the room as I crack his door open. I turn and accidently bump into Mark which knocks me on my ass I look up at him and he fringes innocence as he helps me stand up and I groan as I rub my tailbone damn that hurt.

"Sorry about that I didn't know that you were putting Eli to bed, but is he ok". Mark asks as we make our way downstairs and rejoin everybody outside. I nod my head and tell him he was super tired and went right to sleep before I even finished the story to him. I grab his overnight bag from the car and leave it next to the stairs along with Ava's and I then recheck her milk supply and I fill like its time to pump again. I grab my pump and I go into Mark's office and I pump as much as I can and I store it in the fridge so that they have enough milk. I smile as I rejoin everybody outside and I crank open another Sminoff and I all but finish it in one swallow. 

"A little thirsty aren't we"? I nod my head as I kill that one and John hands me another one except this one was strawberry flavored. I smack my lips as it hits my lips and I this time take my time with this one. Knowing that the sweet alcohol was the kind that would get me fucked up before the other stuff would. John laughs as I sit in his lap and we are all shooting the shit as I notice that Sara and Mark are off to the side swapping spit with each other. I couldn't help but fill a little jealous as I watch them. I had two children with Mark that I loved more than anything in this world but she had Mark. I shake my thoughts clear as I turn towards John and I run my fingers through his black hair. Then I do what I thought I would never do I kiss him. He is a little shocked but a smile spreads across his face as he takes my lips again and I wrap my arms around his neck. He was a good kisses and I can fill that pull in the pit of my stomach and I for some reason wanted to push him into a extra bedroom climb on top of him and ride him until both of us were happy and sedated after some awesome sex. But I shake my thoughts clear as we hear somebody clear their voice and we turn to look.

"kind of getting a little hot and heavy there aren't we" Stephanie says as she grabs my arms and drags me towards the pool apparently we were having a volley ball match women vs. men and Stephanie was hell bent on winning.

"If we win this game tonight then the men are forced to do whatever we want them to do for an entire day"! A smile spreads across my face and we all entire the pool I didn't see how we were going to win considering Mark, and Kevin towered over everybody. But we also had Stephanie who was a little taller so it kind of evened things out. As the game begins the guys scored two points right away but we quickly catch up as I district John by blowing him and a kiss and Stephanie winks at Paul. But we are all having fun as at the end of the game the women had won by two points! So now the guys were forced to do whatever we wanted them to do for a whole day and I couldn't wait the question was what in the hell were we going to make them do? As the night wears on everybody is tired and ready for bed since Mark had a big enough house we just all decided to crash at his place as it was past one am in the morning I head towards the guest room as John follows I smile as we decided to share a room. I was nervous I hadn't been with anybody in a long time we both shower and help wash each other as we get out and dry off as I slip on a pair of cotton shorts and a tank top and John slips on a pair of boxer shorts.

"John I haven't" he puts his finger to my lips and he smiles his smile alone reassures me that I could trust him.

"Its ok, Kat I won't hurt you and I won't do anything that you don't want to do". John says as he pulls me towards him and I cuddle against his chest as I look up at him and his lips descend upon mine and I moan as his tongue is exploring my mouth. Good thing he had chosen the room that was on the opposite side of the house so we kind of have privacy. I wrap my arms around his neck as the kiss deepens and somehow my top and bottom come off as John is resting between my legs as I can fill his member making its presence know. We pull apart and I watch as he pushes his boxers down and my eyes grow wide he laughs as he grabs my ankles and pulls me towards the edge of the bed and he kneels in front of me. I suck in my breath as he places his tongue on my clit and I moan as he uses two fingers and I arch my back I can fill my body come alive as I wrap one of my legs around his neck as his tongue and lips are sucking on my clit. But as I'm about to come he stops and pulls away and I pout as he climbs back onto the bed with me and he climbs between my legs as I spread them for him as he places his cock at the entrance to my wet center and I moan as he slowly starts to push his way into my wet folds. I wrap my legs around his waist and my arms around his neck as I arch into his thrusts and I can fill my nerve endings come alive. He picks up his pace as we roll so that I'm on top and I sink down on top of his cock I lean forward and we kiss as he bends his knees and pounds up into me. I moan as I he kisses my lips and then sucks a nipple into my mouth. I arch my back as I move up and down on his cock as he massages my breasts and rubs his thumb over my clit I begin to rock back and forth as I can fill myself moving towards release. John places his hands on my hips and he thrusts up into me as I come part in him arms as I collapse onto his chest as both of us are trying to catch our breaths. I smile as he gets up and uses a wash cloth to clean both of us up and he pulls me into his arms as we fall asleep but I wake up two house later to fed Ava but Mark had already taken care of it.

"You sleep in I got this Ok, you don't have to worry about anything Kat". I nod my head as I go back to bed and I fall asleep as soon as my head hits the pillow. Mark was a good farther and I knew I could trust him but I was a mother and I worry about everything! John wraps his arms around me and I turn on my back for him as he sinks into me and I moan.

"You fill amazing Kat". I moan and groan as I can fill my muscles tighten up around his cock as his thrust become more urgent. I fill chills go up and down my spine as I shout out my release as John does the same. All I could think about was I hope to God that nobody heard me I blush as John looks at me and he laughs.

"Baby if they heard you who gives a shit! You're a woman with needs, wants, and desires of your own and there is nothing to be shamed off". I look down and he places his fingers under my chin and he can see the worry in my eyes.

"if you're worried about your kids we can go check on them really quick but I promise you that they are probably safe and asleep considering its 2am in the morning". We both put on some clothes and I make my way to where Eli is sleeping and I peep the door open and he was sound asleep with a smile on his face. Then I make my way to where Ava is staying and she was also sound asleep considering Mark had fed her about 10 minutes ago. I breathe a sigh of relief as we turn and go back to our room and we fall asleep wrapped up in each other. I wanted to fill guilty about being with somebody else because Mark was the father of my children but then something in me realizes Mark had moved on and there wasn't a chance of us getting back together. I smile as I look at the man sleeping beside me and I let myself know it was perfectly ok to have affections for somebody else and that I was not a whore or cheap but a woman filled with emotions and fillings and desires and it was perfectly ok to fill that way.

4 months later

I had sold my business for a awesome profit and I was now officially a stay at home mommy. But that didn't mean that Margaret, Liz, or Lynn didn't get anything I made sure all three of them had gotten a cut of what the business had sold for. In fact all four of us were getting together for lunch today and I was super excited. Liz and Kevin were doing well he has popped the question to her just last week and all of us were super busy helping her plan her wedding. Lynn and Shawn were married but they had just gone to the court house since they didn't want anything huge but just the two of them. Margaret and Sean Waltman were seeing each other and things seemed to be going good I couldn't be happier for my friends but left me in a down and out mood. Mark and Sara had gotten engaged and I was still seeing John things were going great for me. Eli had just turned 3 years old and we had a superman party for him and Ava had just turned four months old yesterday. She was growing like a weed and she was just a babbling in her pack in play. I loved being able to stay at home with my babies they meant the world to me, Eli was currently in an awesome preschool that was from 8am to 1pm in the afternoon and I kept his Ava at home with me. Mark was an awesome father and I was so happy to be able to have their father in their lives. John was due for a visit this week and I was excited he would be in town two days from now and I was ready. John was incredible lover he made me fill like I was the only woman he would ever want. I smile as I take Ava upstairs with me and I place her in crib and while I take a quick shower and shave and I dry off as I slip on a pair blue jean capris' and a royal blue tank top with flip flops I didn't put on any make up considering it was 1000 degrees outside I spray a little perfume on and I change Ava's diaper and her clothes into something not as uncomfortable and I place her in her baby carrier as I grab my purse and keys and head out the door. I make sure Ava is secured in her car seat as I climb behind the driver's seat and I make my way towards our favorite place. I pull up 15 minutes last and I smile as all three woman meet me at my car and Margret grabs Ava I laugh as I go to step out of the suv and I accidently slip it was a hilarious moment that the girls probably wouldn't let me live down. We are seated at a table and we order our drinks and our food and we wait as all three of them are going nuts over Ava I laugh as Ava smiles and laughs as she is getting kisses from Margaret, Lynn and Liz I had to admit to myself I had some of the best friends that anyone could ask for.

"So how does it fill being a stay at home mom now? I knew this is something you have been looking forward to for since you got pregnant with Eli". I take a sip of my water and I smile as the waitress brings our food and we dig in.

"It fills great! It honestly has been the best decision that I have ever made in my life. Eli is loving preschool and I get to be at home with Ava so she doesn't have to go to daycare". I take a bite of my salad and I can't help but laugh as Lynn is trying to hold Ava and eat at the same time she looks at me and the question in her eyes is "how in the hell do you do this". I take Ava from her hands and I kiss her as I place her in her baby carrier and she is playing with the toys that are attached to her handle. We make small talk as I look at my watch and see that I only have 30 minutes until I have to pick up Eli. I hurry and eat my food and they all decided to meet at my house later that night for dinner and we part ways as I head towards his school to pick up Eli. He gets into the car and he is super excited as he is telling me how his day at school went. I laugh as he tells me he took up for a little girl in his class because somebody was picking on her. I tell him how proud I'm of him as he buckles his seat belt and we make our way home. When we pull into the driveway I notice that Margaret, Lynn, and Liz are already there. Eli runs up to all of them and he hugs each one of them he loved spending time with all three of them he knew they were like my sisters. We all go inside as we decided on Chinese food tonight since we didn't want to cook and Eli goes to his playroom. Margaret calls in the food and Lynn goes to pick it up as I nurse Ava and I lay her on her stomach for tummy time on her play mat, she is able to hold her head up and she can roll over from her stomach to her back and she could even say dada. I smile as she holds her head up and smiles at me as I get down on the floor and I'm talking to her and making funny faces. She and Eli were my reason for breathing and I could not imagine my life without.

…

Ashville North Carolina

"Kat please don't worry you know Mark and Sara will take good care of Eli and Ava just relax and let's have fun we don't get time to ourselves a lot". John says as he wraps his arms around my waist and I moan as he kisses my neck. I was standing on the balcony that was overlooking the Blue Ridge Mountains and the view was specular. I smile as I turn around and deepen the kiss my wrapping my arms around his neck as he presses me against the railing and I can fill his hardness pressing against my thigh. We had arrived at the cabin just a couple of hours ago and I was looking forward to seeing what the weekend had in store for us. Eli and Ava were staying with Mark and Sara while we were at the cabin Ava was mostly on table food now but she did take a bottle when she went to bed at night. She was now 8 months old and she was growing up way to fast. We quickly move from the balcony to the bedroom as clothes are coming off left and right, I could already fill the wetness between my legs as he runs a hand down my stomach and he finds my clit and begins to rub, I lean back against him as he use two fingers and presses them inside of me. John bends me over the bed and he slowly starts to press into my folds as I push back against him longing to fill him inside of me. He wraps his fingers in my hair and gives it a slight tug as he sinks all the way in grabbing my hips and beginning a steady rhythm in and out of me. I moan as I can fill that familiar pull begin in the pit of my stomach as he reaches around and massages my breasts and pinch my nipples as I reach down and massage his balls while he is pumping in and out me.

"Damn woman you're going to be the death of me". John grunts out as he can fill the churning between his legs as he counties to fuck me hard and fast. He flips so that I'm on my back he grabs my legs and places them around his waist as we are kissing I run my fingers down his back loving the fill of his hard body against mine. As he picks up the pace our moans and groans are mixed together as I can fill my orgasm approaching. John kisses my neck as I bury my face into his chest as I let go and scream out my release as he fills my muscles constrict around his cock and he makes one last thrusts and he cums shooting his seed deep in my belly as he falls on top of me our arms and legs all tangled together and both of us trying to catch our breaths. I smile as he helps me off of the bed and we run a bath and we relax me leaning back against him as he spreads his legs making room for me as I moan the hot water felt good on my sore muscles.

"I'm glad you decided to come Kat, I know you worry about Eli and Ava and that's part of being a mother". John says as he rubs my shoulders as I turn and I straddle his lap and I kiss him the water goes sloshing over the side as he adjust and we are both giggling. We wash each other up and dry off as I slip on a robe and we sit down by the fire pit. The cabin was back in the woods and private so we didn't have to worry about neighbors. It was a perfect night and the stars gave us a beautiful view as I cuddle next to John as we are both drinking a beer neither of us were talking just enjoying each other's company. We turn in the for the night and I yawn as he climbs into bed and he pulls me against his chest he kisses my neck and turns off the light. I wake up the next morning filling refreshed and relaxed as I look over to still see John sleeping an idea forms in my head and I scoot down and I take him into my mouth as he begins to moan in his sleep. I smile as I lick up and down the sides of his cock and then I take him all the way into my mouth as I fill his back arch up off the bed. I look up and his eyes are open and are glazed over with desire. He cups my face and runs his knuckles down my face as he grasp the back of my neck and I move the way he wants me to move. Kat was the sweetest woman he had ever meet and he was looking forward to the rest of the weekend and what it had in store for the both of them. He cums shooting his seed deep in her throat as she crawls back up and cuddles next to him and they both fall back asleep considering they had nothing to do for the next three days and he was looking forward to the surprise that he had in store for her they had been together a little over a year and he was ready to take that next step.


	12. Chapter 12

I was an engaged woman I could not believe it myself either. I look at the ring on my hand the memories flood back. We had gone hiking and we were standing beside one of the most beautiful waterfalls in Ashville and he had gotten down on one knee and asked me to marry him. All my girlfriends were happy for me and Eli seemed to like John a lot but like Mark he was on the road a lot with the WWE but he had promised that he would take a couple of months off when we got married so we could spend all the time we needed together. It had been 2 months since he had proposed to me and the wedding plans were underway, Sara and Mark had gotten married 2 weeks ago, Lynn and Kevin were getting married this weekend, Shawn and Liz were doing great she traveled with him to all his shows, Margaret and Sean were also engaged and doing good. I was looking forward to the wedding this weekend I remember the day of Mark and Sara's wedding and it was hard to just to put a smile on my face when the whole time I felt like it should be me standing at the alter saying "I do". They had gotten married about 1 month after me and John had taken our trip to Ashville. The wedding itself was beautiful and Sara looked amazing but I could not for the life of me take my eyes off of Mark and he knew the way I felt about him. In fact he had caught me coming out of the bathroom and he had pinned me against the wall and kissed me, I push him away knowing that if we didn't stop I would have sex with him right then and there and I considered Sara like a sister now. I quickly run away from him and I stick by John's side for the rest of the evening. As the ladies are called onto the dance floor to catch her flowers I ended up being the lady to catch them, I blush as all my friends are laughing saying I was next. Next the men are on the floor as Mark takes off Sara's garter and he flings it towards the guys and John is the one who catches it. I smile as I run up to him and we kiss as everybody is clapping since technically me and John were the only ones who had not gotten engaged or married. Ava was almost 1 year old and she was getting way to big she is walking and babbling and cutting several teeth and she was the spitting image of me except for her green eyes. I smile as I pick her up and kiss her all over her face as she mouths "momma" and I all but cry my youngest baby wasn't so much a baby anymore. Both of the kids like John which was a good thing but nothing compared to their daddy. Tonight since the WWE was in Grapevine, Texas Sara, I and the kids all were going to go to the show which Eli was beyond ready for. This would be his first time attending a live event and I was super nervous there was a lot that went on backstage at a WWE show and I didn't want anything to happen to Eli but I also knew Mark and the other guys would let nothing happen to him. We both head upstairs to shower and change our clothes as I had decided to wear a pair of blue jeans with a tube top and black boots. I curled my hair and let it hang in ringlets to my shoulders and just a little bit of makeup, I change Eli and Ava and I pack her diaper bag full of snacks and juice and lots of diapers and wipes. We load up the car and we pick up Margaret since she was the only one of my friends that was not traveling with her boyfriend Sean was currently taking some time off because he wanted to spend time with her so we were picking them up tonight. I was looking forward to seeing John tonight and I could already fill my body humming but I had to remember where I was at and that I had my kids with me. We pull up to the arena and I smile as I see John standing at the entrance waving at us I grab Eli and Ava as he picks up Eli and swings him around as Eli is laughing, Ava holds her arms up and he also picks her up and swings her around as she is laughing he loved my kids like they were his own and for that I was grateful. We kiss as we take the kids inside the arena and we meet up with Mark in the catering area as Eli and Ava both start reaching for him John lets them down and they go running to Mark as he engulfs them in hugs and kisses as Sara walks up and they hug her also. I lean against John as he wraps an arm around me and I can't help but smile I look up at John and we kiss as we make our way along with the kids to show them around the arena Eli is tugging on my pants leg and I swing him up into my arms as he asks all sorts of questions most of which I could not even answer so I look at John who helps me out. It was a couple of hours before Raw was set to start as Stephanie and Paul coming walking up to us, Eli looks up at Paul and he hugs his leg as does Ava. He picks them up as him and Stephanie hug and kiss both of them my kids had a lot of people who loved them and I was sure as hell one lucky woman.

"Uncle Paul when will you visit us again, we miss you and Aunt Stephanie". Eli says as he wraps his arms around Paul's neck. Paul looks at me and I shrug my shoulders Stephanie laughs as she answers for Paul.

"Well we have a couple of weeks that are due to us for some rest and relaxation how about two weeks from now you, mommy, john, and Ava come visit us in Connecticut"? I look at John and he shakes his head yes as Eli laughs as Ava does also. Stephanie tells me we will work out all the details a little bit later after the show and I nod my head as her and Paul have to get ready for the show as well as everybody else. Margaret and I meet up with Lynn and Liz in the catering area Eli had decided that he wanted to go with John and I wasn't going to deny him that Ava was stuck to her dad's side and there was nothing I could do about that except like her see him while she had the chance.

"Girl you are beaming what has that man laid on you"? Margaret asks as she grabs something to eat and drink from the buffet style I smile as I grab some chicken fingers, potato salad, green beans and a sweet tea along with some honey mustard dipping sauce. We all pick a table and sit down as we look at the various superstars coming and going some of which I had met and some of which I hadn't some of them come up and talked to me and others just looked at me like who in the hell was I.

"Girl he is an awesome lover, the things he does to me and the way he treats my kids just makes me love him that much more. I have to admit at first that when Sara and Mark got married I was little upset but I'm happy for them they have their own life and I have mine. I'm excited about his new chapter coming up in my life". I say as I take a bite of my chicken and a sip of my tea as Sara comes walking into the catering area with Ava on her hip she spots us and we flag her over as Ava reaches out for me and I break off some chicken and fed it to her as she looks up at me and I smile and kiss her on the forehead.

"Sorry she did not want any of the snacks that she had in her diaper bag and she ran out of juice so I brought her down here". I tell her it's perfectly ok and I give Ava a bite of potato salad as she claps her hands and I give her Sippy cup to her and she drinks her milk. We all finish our food and I make my way to John's locker room as I knock on the door and he opens it I smile as I can tell he has just gotten out of the shower and is dripping wet. Ava had seen her dad also and went crazy they loved their mommy but not seeing mark made them go a little crazy when they saw him.

"Where are the kids"? John asks as he pulls me into his locker room and locks the door as he pulls me towards the couch and has me straddle his lap.

"They saw Mark and went nuts so I let Sara and him take the kids until it was ShowTime". John nods his head as he kisses my neck and I moan as he lays he down on the couch and he takes off my pants and panties and lifts my shirt off of me as he unhooks my bra and he sucks a nipple into his mouth as I moan and arch into his touch as he undoes his towel and I wrap my legs around him as he enters me I wrap my arms around his neck as he reaches down and rubs his thumb over my clit as I fill my body go tense knowing my orgasm is approaching. I run my fingers through his hair and I pull his mouth down to mine again as he picks up his pace every thrust brining me closer to the edge than the last. Our moans are mixing together as he flips so that I'm bent over the couch and he sinks into me again. I push back against him as he pushes all the way inside of me and I groan as he gathers my hair at the nape of my neck and gives it a tug as he is fucking me.

"That's it baby, come for me". John says as he makes one last thrust and we both fall apart in each other's arms both of us fall on the couch catching our breaths as we hear a knock on the door, I run into the bathroom and quickly wash up and put my clothes back on as a man named Dwayne Johnson better known as The Rock enters John's locker room. They are talking as I walk back into the room and he introduces me to Dwayne.

"So you are the Kat that Mark and John never stop talking about". I lower my head and blush as he notices the ring on my hand and he smiles. He congratulates both of us as he has to get ready for his match and he leaves the rock room just as quickly as he entered it. I smile as John wraps his arms around me and he goes to wash up really quick and change into his ring attire, he leads me to where I can watch the matches a on a TV screen. As I'm watching Mick Foley take on Triple H I fill arms lift me up and throw me over their shoulder.

"Here you are I have been looking for you everywhere". I try to plead with the man to put me down but next thing I know I'm being carried down the ramp into front of thousands of people.

"Steven Richards I got what you want, now are you going to give me what I want, and let you tell you she is a sweet little number too"! I'm placed on my feet by the man who had thrown me on his shoulders and I recognize him as who the guys called Bad Ass Billy Gunn and his Tag Team Partner Road Dogg Jesse James. I'm pleading with him as he looks at he and pulls me towards him as I can already imagine the panic that is going on backstage as not only John but Mark and just about everybody is freaking out.

"Oh my God that's not Ivory that's Kat! Mark shouts as him and John all but jump out of their skin at seeing Kat scared to death begging them to not to hurt her. John's blood was boiling as him and Mark is running at break neck speed towards the ring before she can get hurt.

"Hold up there Road Dogg, you might want to rethink your decision to harm one hair on that woman's head"! John says as he is approaching the ring at a slow gait giving Road Dogg and Billy Gunn time to register that they had grabbed the wrong woman the shock on their faces I had to admit was priceless but I was still scared shitless.

"Now hand my woman over to me before I really lose my temper". John says as he climbs onto the ring apron and he holds his arms out to me and I run towards him and he helps me out of the ring and carries me backstage as I let out the breathe that I had been holding and I can't help but laugh I did that sometimes when I was nervous. Eli comes running up to me and is smiling as he holds his arms up for me to pick him up.

"Mommy mommy did you know that you were going to be on TV tonight?! It was so cool seeing you out there"! Eli is saying as he is clapping his hands I hug him as I sat him down and he wraps his arms around Mark's leg who adored his son. John is checking me over to make sure I'm ok as Road Dogg and Billy come rushing backstage.

"Hey man we are so sorry! We were told Ivory would be standing at that TV waiting for me to pick her up but I guess she never made it".

"It's ok it just shocked me to see Kat on national TV I know she was probably scared shitless". John says as he looks at me and I wrap my arms around his waist and I shake my head as I take a sip of water from the water bottle that john had given me.

"I was scared because I didn't know what in the hell was going on but hey it's wasn't as bad as I thought it would be". I say as I take Ava into my arms and I can tell she is tired so I give her a bottle and I rock her to sleep as John comes and sits beside me on the couch. His match was next and I smile as I kiss him good luck and this time stay right where I'm at to make sure no more incidents happen. Margaret, Lynn, Liz, Stephanie, and Sara all comes rushing up to me asking me what n the hell happened as Eli is laying on the couch next to me about to fall asleep.

"Well John had taken me to the TV so I could watch his match and next thing I know I'm being carried to the ring by Road Dogg and Billy Gunn who thought I was Ivory because that is the TV she was supposed to be standing at. I say as all the girls are looking on with interest as I hand Ava over to Lynn who had been wanting to hold her for the longest time but everybody else had snatched her from Lynn.

"I had to admit though the look on both of their faces when they realized that I was not Ivory was absolutely priceless" I say as we all bust out laughing as Mark comes up to me and pulls me into a huge hug asking if I'm ok I nod my head yes and he lets me go and he looks at Ava and Eli and smiles his kids were his life. After John is done with his match helps me load the kids into the SUV and I kiss him good bye as he tells me he will be home in a little while after he plays a couple of card games. I make my way home as all the girls had decided to go to the card game with their guys but I had kids and that limited what I could do and couldn't do and I didn't mind because my kids were my whole life. As I take Eli inside and Place him in his bed and change him into his night clothes I kiss him good night as I unbuckle Ava from her car seat and I place her in her crib as I kiss her good night and turn on her monitor as I leave the door cracked and I go into my bathroom strip of my clothes and step under the hot spray of the shower as I let the water hit my sore body. I wash my hair and face and then my body as I get out and dry off, I slip on a pair of shorts and a tank top and I fall into the bed and I'm asleep as soon as my head hits the pillow. It was a little after 1 in the morning when John pulls into her driveway and he smiles he knew that she was probably sound asleep in a pair of shorts and a tank top but with no panties or bra. He unlocks the door and sets his stuff down as he takes a quick shower and then sees her laying in the middle of the bed he quickly slides off her shorts and he top and he licks and sucks her nipple into his mouth as he can hear her moan in her sleep. He sheds his clothes and kisses his way down her body as he reaches her woman hood and he has to stop for a minute she was beautiful in every sense of the word he begins by licking and sucking on her clit as Kat opens her legs and comes awake she arches her back off the bed. I run my fingers through his hair and I begin to thrust against his face as he places two fingers at the entrance to my hot center and he sinks his fingers into her as her juices begin to flow. She was a firecracker in bed and he loved every second he spent with her as he removes his fingers knowing she is right on the edge she sinks his cock all the way inside of her as he gathers Kat in his arms and she wraps her arms around his neck grinding on him as their body move against each other. He kisses her mouth and their tongues are doing the same mating dance that their bodies are. He kisses her neck and her ear lobe and he moves down between her breasts as she throws her head in ecstasy as she can fill that pull again in the pit of her stomach. He rolls so that she is on top and she goes wild on him as she moves her pussy up and down on his cock as he grabs her ass as and begins to pound a steady pace in and out of her as she kisses him lips then his neck and then nibbles on his nipple as he can fill that pull also in the pit of his stomach. As she reaches her peak and she shouts out her release he grunts and sends his seed deep in her womb as they are both coming down of their orgasmic high she rests her head on his chest as he runs his hands up and down her back and sides as he cleans both of them up and then they spend the rest of the night wrapped up in each other's arms knowing that he would be traveling a lot for the next couple of months and they would only get to see each other once a month. It was killing her being a part from him but this also gave her time to plan the wedding and spend time with her kids and friends. As the night wears on they both awakened each other several times by loving each other orally as the dawn approaches and he sinks into her sweet wet pussy once again he can't help but fill like she made up his whole world as he collapses on top of her and she is holding his head to her chest they fall asleep that way wrapped up in each other knowing that when they got to see each other again it would be so sweet he would stay through the weekend to see his friend Kevin and her friend Lynn get married and then he would be on the road again. He knew they better get some sleep because the wedding was tomorrow at 6pm. But they would spend most of the day getting hair and nails done and making sure the bride was good to go.

….

The Wedding of Kevin and Lynn Nash

The day was a blurring of emotions as one of my best friends was getting married today and I was happier than ever for her. She looks amazing in her cream colored wedding dress, it was sleeveless and had embroidery on the bodice of the gown and was a ball gown. Her hair was left long with curls in it and as I help her with her veil and she steps into her shoes. We bridesmaids were wearing turquoise One Shoulder Chiffon Beaded dress it came just above the knee and had sliver that went around the waistline and a pair of Sliver Sequin Wedges which made me just as tall as everybody else. The other ladies were wearing the same color as me just different styles. We had gotten our hair and nails done earlier in the day and she wanted Eli and Ava to be in the wedding also, Eli was the ring bearer and Ava was the flower girl. Mark was his best man and John one of the groomsmen along with Sean, Shawn, and Paul. We finish getting her set up and I go to make sure Eli is ok since we was with the men and I knew that sometimes they couldn't pull their heads out of their asses to save their lives, I knock on the door and Mark peeps the door open and he is breath taken, it wasn't Sara who he was breath taken with….it was Kat! She looks amazing and he had to compose himself he was sure that Sara looked radiant too but Kat had the attention of every American blood male at this point as she had come to check on Eli.

"I came to see if Eli was ready and to make sure he was ok". Kat asks as Eli peaks his head around the door and he runs into my arms and even my son is amazed.

"Mommy you look beautiful"! Eli says as he throws his arms around my neck and kisses me on the cheek he looks at John and at Mark and asks both of them.

"Doesn't my mommy look beautiful tonight"?! Both of them nod their heads in agreement as I laugh and I blush it was just a wedding and it was just a dress. Kevin engulfs me in a hug and I'm shocked I look up at him and I arch my eyebrow at him.

"Thank you for introducing me to Lynn, Kat she holds a place in my heart that no woman ever has before". I hug him back and I make my way back to the women's side of the house which they had picked a beautiful Plantation House to get married out in Texas. The wedding was taking place outside on the lawn and we had to walk down a million steps it seemed liked but I knew she was more than ready to become Mrs. Kevin Nash I smile as we hear the music begin to play and we all make our way towards the staircase and we make our way down it as all of us are trying not to trip as we all get to the bottom of the stairs we meet up with our significant others I groan as I end up on Mark's arm and I look back at John and arch my eyebrow the wedding coordinator mixed up the couples go figure! John mouths "its ok". And I have to smile as Mark helps me down the steps and we walk down the aisle arm in arm as Ava is dropping flowers and making sure she hadn't missed one spot I smile as Eli is standing at the front and he helps Ava. As all the bridesmaids and groomsmen take their place the wedding march starts and Lynn makes her way down the long flight of stairs as he father is waiting on her at the bottom. I can't help the lump that forms in my throat and I smile as she looks our way. I can see the love that she has for Kevin in her eyes as they light the unity candle and they say their vows and the preacher address the crowd.

"If there is anyone who thinks that these two should not be married speaks now or forever holds your peace".

"I now pronounce you man and wife you may kiss your bride". Cheers and applause come from the crowd as all the bridesmaids and groomsmen make their way up the aisle to where wedding pictures are being taking at as finally Kevin and Lynn run back down the aisle as the wedding coordinator directions everybody to where the reception is being held. The photographer asks for all the ladies first as we are leaning against an old rusted out ford that is in front a big wooden part and we all have one of our legs propped up on the side of the truck. Next he takes pictures of the men also leaning against this truck as he finishes that up we asks for all the couples and we are standing in front of our men as they are propped up against the barn and we are standing sideways next to them and then he takes pictures of just the bride and groom. After that is done we all make our way to the wedding reception as they announce the bridesmaids and groomsmen and then they announce Mr. and Mrs. Kevin Scott Nash. Lynn had changed into a short mini version of her wedding dress as they are asking all couples to make their way to the dance floor. The dj beings to play "It's your love" by Faith Hill and Tim McGraw I lean my head against John's shoulder as he wraps his arms around me and I breathe in his scent. John places his fingers under my chin and lifts my eyes up towards his and he leans down and takes over my lips with his and I don't care where I'm at as long as I'm with him. I wrap my arms around his neck as I'm still holding onto the bouquet of flowers.

"You look absolutely gorgeous tonight Katherine". And I knew he meant what he said when he called me by my full name I look at him and smile and I really did care for this man even though my heart would always probably belong to Mark Calaway I knew that I had found the right man for me and my kids. After the wedding is over and we have said our goodbyes to the couple I grab my things as I lean back in the passenger seat as John is holding my hand in his. The kids who were totally exhausted were passed out in the backseat of the car we get them inside and change them out of their dress clothes and into their night clothes and we put them to bed. I kiss both of my babies on the forehead and pray that God keeps them safe as I turn on Ava's monitor and I head towards my bedroom soon I take a shower and get ready to spend the rest of my evening with my man before he had to leave for work the next morning. John who is already relaxing in bed smiles as I strip off my dress and hang it up in the closet along with my shoes and my jewelry and I change out of my stockings, bra, and panties and I step into the bathroom where I pull my hair back into a loose ponytail and I step into the shower and I groan as the water hits my body. I quickly rather up the rag and I wash myself as I rinse off and then step out and dry off as I lotion my body and then slip into a pair of cotton short and a tank top and I fall into bed side John as he is laughing. He wraps me in his arms as he pins me under him and he parts my legs and settles between them as we begin to kiss and I wrap myself around him as I can fill that pull in my stomach begin.

"I hate to see you go in the morning but the wait will be worth it because the next time I will be seeing you I will be in a wedding dress". I say as I look at John and I can see the color of his eyes change and he strips off my shorts and my top and he sinks into me not giving me a chance to do anything but suck in my breathe as he slowly starts to pump in and out of my wet pussy. He buries his face in my neck and his tongue dips down between my collar bone and he sucks on my neck sending child bumps up and down my spine as I arch into him. His lips and tongue are possessive and controlling and I can fill the burning sensation as he kiss a trail down to my breasts and he swirls his tongue around the nipple causing me to gasp and moan out loud.

"I want you to remember whose pussy this belongs to Kat; I'm the only man for you now forget about everybody else and focus on me". John says as he reaches between us and rubs his fingers over my swollen bub of flesh and my body jerks as it sends lightning bolts coursing through me and I groan as I fill my body falling towards the edge and he pulls out all the way and grabs my arm as he bends me over the edge of the bed and sinks back into me as he has both of my hands pinned behind my back and he slaps my ass at the same time and I push back against him wanting and needing more. His pace quickens and I can't help but cum as I fall apart in his arms as he does the same and he pulls me onto the bed with him and we fall asleep wrapped up in each other not wanting the weekend to end.

It had been two weeks since John had returned to going back on the road and I missed him badly and I focus on the task at hand which was getting Eli up and ready for school, feeding him breakfast and getting him out the door on time so he wouldn't be late. He eats his breakfast of oatmeal with fruit and a glass of milk and he brushes his teeth gets dressed and I grab Ava as we head out the door and make our way towards the school I put Ava in the baby carrier that straps to me and I get Eli out of the car and I walk him to his class as I hug and kiss him goodbye and I watch him walk into his class. I and Miss Ava head back to the car and head home and as I get in the door and feed her my phone starts ringing. It was the wedding venue letting me knows that everything was set for the wedding date and that we needed to come in and make sure that it was the package that we wanted. I told them I would be in tomorrow to make sure everything was set, I had yet to pick out a wedding dress and the bridesmaid had not even been decided on yet and I was in a panic mode considering the wedding was less than two months away. I call Liz and Margaret and they come over right away and we decided to go pick out dresses while Eli was at work and Sara would join us later after she saw Mark off to the airport. I change Ava and get her diaper bag and we head out the door towards the best place in Houston Texas to get wedding dresses. We hop out of the car and make out way inside as the lady at the front of the desk comes forward and asks if we need any help. I tell her exactly what I'm looking forward and I can see the wheels turning in her head as she goes into the back and right away pulls several dresses that she thinks I will like and the wedding dress hunt beings. 3 hours and 50 dresses later I step out and I can see the reaction on their faces and I automatically know that this is probably the one I smile at them and they both nod as I turn to look into the mirror and I'm shocked at the reflection staring at me. The colors of my wedding were Royal blue and Ivory and the dress was perfect! The dress was sleeveless and was had sequin bodice but had royal blue around the top of the bodice and down the back of the dress and into the train but it has had sequins down the bottom of the dress it fit like a glove and didn't need any kind of alterations what so ever. I tear up and I can't help but cry as I realize that I was one step closer to becoming Mrs. John Layfrield. I pick out shoes and jewelry to match then we moved on to the bridesmaid dresses Lynn who was just getting back from her honeymoon comes through the door along with Sara and we all hug each other having missed each other and wanting to play catch and hear all about her honeymoon. They tried on several different ones before they all decided on Royal blue Short Beaded rhinestone that was One Shoulder and had a flower embellishment on the shoulder they all looked stunning and I was happy all of them were here to help me get all this stuff ready for the wedding because honestly I probably would be lost with them. We all leave the store as Ava is awake and ready to eat I smile as I go into the bathroom and change her diaper and then I join the ladies at the table at the little bistro that we decided to eat at. I order myself a salad and water and I ordered Ava a grilled chicken breast with green beans that I cut up into small pieces for her and she eats greedily. We finish our lunch and we all head our separate ways as I get home with Ava and I look at the time I had two hours before I had to pick up Eli so I lay Ava in her crib and I take a nap knowing once Eli got home I wouldn't be able to sit down for a while. As my alarm goes off I climb out of bed and see Ava standing in her crib talking and laughing I smile as she sees me and she yells "momma" I pick her up and change her diaper and I pick her up and we head towards the car to go pick up Eli and then home to cook dinner and then showers and bed time. As I'm getting the kids ready for bed that night I hear a knock on the door and I can't help but wonder who it is as I kiss the kids good night and make my way downstairs I open the door and see Sara standing at my front door tears in her eyes, I usher her in and we go into the kitchen and fix her a cup of coffee and she thanks me as we sit at the kitchen table and I ask her what is wrong.

"Mark is cheating on me" I look at her astonished this could not be happening Mark had just gotten married and was doing good by settling down and now he went and did this fucked up shit.

"Who"? I ask.

"Some woman named Michelle McCool; she is one of those damn diva search winners from the wwe". The only thing I can do is hug Sara and offer her a place to stay for the night if she wanted too.

"He doesn't know that I know but I was going through his phone the other day to get a phone number out of it and that's when I discovered the text messages. I haven't confronted him yet so I did the only thing I could think of and that was come here".

"you know he is supposed to come home tomorrow and you know the first place he is going to come looking for you is here, but I know the perfect place that we can go I can get Mark's parents to keep the kids and we can have some girl time". Sara shakes her head and she goes to her car and brings in her bags I arch my eyebrow and she shrugs her shoulders I guess she was planning on staying longer than I thought. I make a quick phone call to Mark's parents and ask them if they could keep Eli and Ava for a couple of days and they were more than happy too. Even though me and Mark had not worked out his parents were still very involved in their grandchildren's lives. I thank them and I get off the phone with them and go upstairs to pack the kids both an overnight back and myself as well then I head downstairs to check on Sara again and I can't find her but as I turn around she bumps right into me and it scares the shit out of both of us. I grab my chest my heart in my throat as Sara does the same thing as he both laugh it off and grabs ourselves another cup of coffee and sit out on the back deck for a little bit.

"Sara I'm so sorry you are going through this I thought things were going so good for you and Mark". I say as I take a sip of the hot brew.'

"Things were great! Or so I thought they were but I can't help but think back to the way me and you happened to meet and he did the same thing to us what in the hell made me think that just because we were married that he was actually going to stay faithful to me"! I hug Sara as she cries on my shoulder and at this point I wanted to kick Mark right in the shorts but he was 2000 miles away wrestling and cheating on a great woman. We decided that when the kids woke up in the morning we would hit the road and make our way towards the lake house which I had already called the other girls and informed them of what was going on but told them not to say anything. They all agreed as me and Sara turn in for the night and she once again is sleeping beside me in my bed which hey I didn't mind I knew that there was nothing going on between me and her other than we were friends. The next morning my alarm clock goes off at 630am and I wanted to scream even though I had slept good I still hated getting up early, I push Sara and wake her up and she groans also as I go into the bathroom and turn on the shower as she climbs in with me I look at her like she has lost her mind and she laughs.

"The sooner we get away from here the better Mark is supposed to be home by 1pm today". I totally get where she is coming from as we both shower and both get out and dry off, I don't even worry about flat ironing or curling or drying my hair I just simply throw it up in a ponytail and throw on some clothes and then go downstairs to start on breakfast as Sara gets Ava and Eli up and gets them dressed and ready for the day. I thank her as she brings the kids downstairs and we all eat breakfast as I look at the time and see that the day is slipping away from I groan as I look at my cell phone and see that it is Mark I show Sara and she rolls her eyes as I step out on the deck to take the phone call.

"Hey Mark how are you"? I ask as I try to act cool and not let know anything is wrong because Mark was a good reader at emotions and he could always tell if something was wrong by the sound of my voice.

"I'm good I tried to get a hold of Sara but she isn't answering her phone and I wanted to make sure she was ok".

"She is here with me she didn't want to stay by herself so she came to stay with me for a couple of days until you get back I think your due home today aren't you".

"Well I was but I have another autograph signing I have to do and then I will be home by Friday but tell her I love her and I miss her badly and I also miss the kids very much. 

"I will certainly do that Mark we miss you too". I say as we hang up the phone and I break the news to Sara". She already knew this was coming and wasn't surprised at all but as the kids are finishing up breakfast I tell them that they are going to spend a couple of days with their grandparents and they are super excited they loved Mark's parents. We pack up the car and we load the kids up and we hit the road Mark's parents' house was an hour away but the lake house that we were going to was only 15 minutes away from their house. As we arrived Sara sinks down into the seat so that they won't see her and I take the kids inside as I hand over their overnight bags to Frank and I hug and kiss both Ava and Eli and tell them to behave as they wave to me as I blackout of the drive way and we head towards the lake house. Liz who happened to be in the area of the lake house earlier today was unlocked it and opened all the windows to air it out, she also had changed all the sheets and cleaned the place up so it would be ready for us. Just as we pull up Liz is taking all the food inside of the house we wave to her as I and Sara help her and then we bring all of our luggage inside of the house as I look around and all the memories come flooding back this is where I had first met Mark. I smile as I shake my thoughts clean and look at the ring on my hand I had already filled John in on what was going and he was disappointed in Mark and wanted to punch the man in the face but Kat always had a way of calming him down and making him relax. I plop down on the couch and I prop my feet up as I let go of the breath I had been holding as Liz and Sara come and sit beside me. We all three look at each other and we jump and scream as a small spider lands on my arm and I all but jump out of my skin. Luckily there was a can of spider spray under the sink and we went around spaying every place that we could think of including all the bathrooms, closets, door frames and bedrooms. We are laughing as we hear a car pull up and its Margaret and Lynn we all run out to hug them as we help with their luggage and we all decided to go our favorite diner once again because none of us wanted to cook. As we are in the parking lot of the diner my cell phone rings and I see it's John and I answer quickly.

"Hey baby I miss you so bad". I say as I stay in the car for a minute and talk on the phone and tell the girls I will be there in a minute.

"I miss you too baby, how is Sara doing". John asks as he lays down on his bed in the hotel room that the wwf had booked for him.

"She is ok, she seems to be perking up a little bit since we got to the lake house but I know she is in pain I have been where she had been and it isn't a good filling".

"Well I'm glad that you and the other girls are there for her I hate that Mark did her this but hell look at he did you".

"I know babe, I can't wait until I get to see you again".

"That reminds me Sara is your bridesmaid and Mark is one of my groomsmen we can't find anybody to replace them"! John says as the thought pops into his head.

"It's all going to be Ok, Sara said that she would still be in the wedding even if her and Mark didn't work out". I say as I yawn and then step out of the car and make my way towards the diner as my stomach is growling I didn't realize I was actually that hungry. John and I talk for a little bit more and then we hang up the phone and I go inside as the girls had already ordered for me but they knew exactly what I liked and what I drank. I thank them as we eat and sit and talk for a little bit and then head back towards the lake house we all shower and then meet back in the living room to paint our toes and nails since my wedding was coming up we all wanted to get together before I went off on my honey moon.

"How you holding up Sara"? Margaret asks as she hugs the smaller woman.

"I'm doing better than I thought I would I kind of knew this was happening and I tried not to let myself dwell on it so much. I love Mark and I still support him 100 percent but I can't and I won't stand by and let him cheat on me and treat me anyway he wants to I deserve better than that. We all agree as we finish our toes and nails as we cut off the lights and turn in for the night as we all sleep well that night knowing the next day we were going to take the boat out on the water. The next morning I'm up early so I call Mark's parents to see how the kids are doing.

"Betty how are the kids doing"? I ask as I hear Ava and Eli laughing in the background and I smile I missed my kids so much when they were not with me.

"Oh honey they are doing great! Thank you so much for letting us keeps them for a couple of days! I thought maybe you hated us". I look at the phone with shock and I roll my eyes that silly woman was always so tender hearted.

"Betty Catherine you know better than that just because your son is an ass sometimes doesn't mean I would ever keep your grandkids away from you". I say as we both end up laughing and then Eli gets on the phone and a tear comes to my eye my little boy was growing up too fast...

"Hey mommy! We are having so much fun and Mimi and pop pop house! Eli says as I can tell he is one either running around the house or tired and woke up way to early. I smile as Eli hands the phone back to Betty we talk for a few more minutes and then we hang up the phone as I fix a pot of coffee and while I'm waiting for it to brew I look over to the house next to use and I almost lose my stomach. Standing on the front porch fucking is none other than Mark and Michelle. I quickly go and wake up all the girls expect for Sara and they see the same thing I'm looking, so his little autograph signing turned into an all fuck fest with that blonde bitch Michelle, I can fill my blood boiling and I throw on some clothes and before anybody can stop me I rush over to the next house and I interrupt their little love scene.

"Mark William Calaway do you care to explain to me why in the hell you aren't at that autograph signing you said you were going to be"? Mark all but jumps out of his skin and I can see the girl blush all the way to her roots I level her with a wicked stare and she sneaks off inside of the house in order to avoid any further humiliation. I can fill the hotness on my face as I march up the steps to the house and I slap Mark across the face as hard as I can but I didn't do it one or two times I did it three times and the third time he pushes me up against the inside of the house where nobody can see us he tells Michelle to get her stuff and leave that he had business to take care she gathers her things and leaves as he goes to grab me by the arm but I push him away from me.

"Just calm the fuck down Kat".

"Calm down? Calm down really you fucking idiot! The reason we came to the lake house was to get away because Sara knows your cheating and she wanted to have a breath of fresh air and what do I happen to see first thing the morning after we get here? How could you? I hope that whoever she is happy with the fact that she is sleeping with a shellfish, arrogant, conceited, no good lying shack of shit"! I can see the red rising on Mark's face I had never talked to him this way and before I know it he grabs me pulls me towards him and plants a hot passionate searing long kiss on me and I'm putty in his hands but as I'm trying to fight him off I'm doing nothing but turning him on that much more.

"You let go of me you douchebag, I fucking hate you". But he silences me with another kiss as he pulls my pants down and slips my shirt over my head before I can ever react, I go to cover myself but he pushes me against the wall grabs me by the ass cheeks picks me and slams his cock into me, I can fill the pleasure peaking but I'm so mad at him that all I want to do his claw his eyes out, I give his hair and yank and he screams out as he reaches down and twists my nipple and it sends chills down my spine. As he is kissing me he whispers into my mouth "I still own you". I go to push him away again but he pumps in and out of me as I wrap my arms around his neck and he carries me to the kitchen table and lays me down on it as he stands over me I can't help but shiver his presence alone was enough to make me melt and he knew that. He stares down at me and I blush as his green eyes are sparkling with amusement he knew I was his even though I was engaged to somebody else. He runs his hands down my body and I moan as he starts to pump in and out of me again as he grabs my legs and he pulls me flush up against him as I arch my back as he runs his thumb over my swollen bud and I cry out with pleasure as I can fill that churning happening between my legs again. Mark leans over me and he nips at my lips as I can fill the tears building in my eyes I was helpless when it came to him and I hated myself for being so weak when it came to him. He kisses my tears away as he leans over me pressing my legs up towards my body as he picks up his pace and you can hear just how wet I'm by the sounds that's our bodies are making as he pumps in and out me. I wrap my leg around his waist as he turns me on my side and he slaps my ass several times and I knew this was because of the slaps I had given him when I stepped up on the porch. My nerves are standing on end as I can fill my orgasm approaching and as it hits I scream as I cum thrashing about on the table, shaking, and trembling as Mark spills his seed inside of me and he collapse on top of me and all I can think about his Sara is at the house next to this one and I just fucked her husband. I felt horrible and I knew that Mark had done this on purpose to exercise his dominance over me, I gather my clothes and put them on as I leave but as I get to the door he speaks .

"You will always be mine Kat, no matter who you get married too your body, heart, and soul will always belong to me". With that I leave and I close the door behind me as I climb the steps to the lake I notice all the girls are sitting on the couch watching TV, I quickly go back down the stairs and I go to the lake house and I shower and put on fresh clothes and then make my way back up to the deck as Lynn, Margaret, and Liz all three look at me and they know exactly what happened without me saying one word. Sara had decided to go back home and pack her stuff up from Mark's house before she got there and was going to stay at the lake house for while I groan as I sit down on the couch and they are already asking me questions.

"Girl tells me you didn't just have sex with him"?! I look at Margaret and I burst into tears as I tell them exactly what happened.

"It's like he has this control over me that nobody else has I didn't mean for this to happen and I fill like a horrible person because of it" the girls look at each other and then look at me and then they tell me why Sara left.

"Well Sara saw him and Michelle together and she broke down crying right after you left to go over there and confront him she saw you slap him three times and then she saw him pull you inside of the house and she already knew what he was doing. She is not mad at you and she isn't mad at Mark she is mad at the fact that Mark felt like he had to get married in order to keep her and that's not true. She plans on talking to Mark later today but what do you say that we take the boat out for a little bit and ease the tension off of the things". I nod my head as we all put on our bathing suits and then head down to the boat dock I can't help but notice that Mark is standing on the desk drinking coffee and eyeballing me and I blush he was doing this shit on purpose as he cracks a smile I flip him and I can see the expression on his face change from amusement to anger as I stick my tongue out of him and we climb into the boat and take off. We packed some drinks and some snacks because there was a little island right in the middle of the lake that we always went and had fun on. It wasn't a big island but we had buried a time capsule on the island and we had also done naughty things on that island with the boys once night, we had decided to play a game of spin the bottle and let's just say that I ended up kissing Mark more than once that night because he cheated. I smile as I shake my thoughts clean and open a bottle of water as Margaret who was the professional boat drive out of all of us hits a wave and it bounces us as we are laughing and wishing Sara was here to enjoy this time with us. As we anchor the boat and climb out I can help but wonder what my life was coming two. I had two beautiful children and a wonderful man named John Bradshaw Layfield but yet my mind was always on Mark William Calaway as I take a deep breath and look up I see him walking towards me in nothing but a pair of swim trunks I shake my head and rub my eyes thinking I'm seeing things but next thing I know I'm lying on my back in the sand with my bathing suit bottoms coming off before I can say anything he shoves into me and my body responds to his. His thrust are quick and to the point as I can fill myself falling over that sweet edge towards euphoria and I moan out my pleasure putting my hand over my mouth to silence my screams of pleasure as I cum Mark does also and before I can say anything else it's like he disappears just as quickly as he appeared. I shake my thoughts clear and I stand up as I slip my bathing suit bottoms back on and I make my way back to where the other girls are at I smile as they had the drinks and snacks set and they had brought a radio so we could listen to music. I immediately regret sitting next to the radio as Mark's song to me comes flowing through the speakers and I try to fight back the tears. "I swear" by John Michael Montgomery had always been his song that he would sing to me and anytime it came on the radio and we were in the car together he would turn it all the way up and sing it to me at the top of his lungs.

I see the questions in your eyes

I know what's weighing on your mind

But you can be sure I know my part

'Cause I'll stand beside you through the years

You'll only cry those happy tears

And though I'll make mistakes

I'll never break your heart

I swear

By the moon and stars in the sky

I'll be there

I swear

Like the shadow that's by your side

I'll be there

For better or worse

Till death do us part?

I'll love you with every beat of my heart

I swear

I'll give you everything I can

I'll build your dreams with these two hands

We'll hang some memories on the wall

And when there's silver in your hair

You won't have to ask if I still care

'Cause as time turns the page

My love won't age at all

I swear

By the moon and stars in the sky

I'll be there

I swear

As the song goes off I take a long drink of beer and I stand up as we gather all the stuff back up and then get back on the boat as tonight we were going to have a bonfire as we get back to the dock I see Mark standing on the dock and I think all of us groan as he steps up to us as Margaret parks the boat.

"What do you want"? Lynn asks as she arches her eyebrow at Mark and he can't help but smile he knows that a lot of ladies were pissed off at him because of him having an affair with Michelle but he was a man and there was only one woman he actually ever wanted to spend the rest of his life with and she was engaged and getting married to another man. I just came to see if yall needed help with anything Mark says and we all say to him.

"You should be at home with Sara making your marriage work". Mark taken aback that all of them are on his ass he holds his hands up and then turns and leaves he knew that it would take them a while before Kat or any of her friends would ever trust him again. But what they didn't know was he had already tried to go and talk to Sara and she had already made it clear to him that their marriage was beyond saving. Sara had tears in her eyes as she hugs and kisses Mark and then was gone like the blowing of the wind and once again his world had fallen to pieces and all because he didn't have the nerve to ask Kat to spend the rest of her life with him. Mark would get a hold of Kat later he knew her like the back of his hand, he goes back inside the lake house and decided to go ahead and file for divorce. We all get back into the house and we shower as we decided to grill out and as I'm about to make out the hamburger patties my cell phone starts to ring its John.

"Hey baby how are things going at the lake"?

"Things are going good Sara decided to go back home and pack up everything of hers before she ran into Mark again".

"Yea Mark called me earlier today and told me that he and Sara talked and they both decided that their marriage was beyond saving and they decided to divorce". I shake my head and I can't help but wonder what in the hell Mark was thinking".

"It's sad John I thought things were going so good for them but I guess under the surface it was as picture perfect as we all thought". John knew where that Kat was weak when it came to Mark and he also knew that Mark was with Michelle McCool at the lake house that was right next to where the girls were staying at. Somewhere deep in his heart he knew that Kat would really never belong to him because her heart already belonged to Mark. Him and Kat would have a really long talk when she got back from the lake house they talk for a little bit more and then hang up the phone he trusted Kat but he sure as hell did NOT trust Mark Calaway. Later that night we are sitting around the bon fire just drinking and talking about different things and I can't help but laugh as Margaret goes to sit down in her chair and ends up on her ass. Margaret was always the one to keep everybody laughing as she goes to get up she doubles over and we all ask if she is ok and then we finally learn the reason why she had not been drinking with us.

"Well since we are all hear I wanted to tell you guys that I and Sean are going to have a baby"! We all jump up and shout as we rush to her and we all gather her in ours arms as we are truly happy for our best friend.

"Finally somebody besides me is going to start having kids"! I say out loud as we laugh and we bombard her with different questions and I can tell she is starting to get overwhelmed. I hold up and hand and the questions stop as I look over and I see Mark standing in the shadows of his lake house I roll my eyes I really didn't want to deal with him tonight but he was hell bent on making me wonder if I was even engaged to the right man or not. As the night wears on all the other girls turn in for the night and I go down to the dock with a beer in my hand I stick my feet in the water and I let the tears flow I loved John I really did but I couldn't help my fillings for Mark I fell in love with him the day we first meet. I can fill his eyes on me as I turn around and he takes a seat beside me sticking his feet in the water as well. He wraps an arm around me and tugs me towards him as I lay my head on his chest.

"Mark we can't be doing this I'm engaged I love John". Mark runs his fingers through my hair and he massages my neck and back damn I forgot how well the man could give massages.

"Do you really love him or you just engaged to be engaged"? I pull away from Mark and I shove his chest.

"How dare you Mark Calaway, how dare you come back into my life and fuck everything up! I hate you"! I say as I go to get up from the dock and he grabs me by the waist and he swings me around to face him.

"Marry me Katherine, make me the happiest man on the face of this planet and marry me". I look at him shocked and I can fill the tears burring my eyes as they come to the surface. I had waited for this question for the longest time but it was too late now.

"Marry you? Why are you asking me now"? Is your latest fling not good enough for you"? I say as I go to turn away from him but he pulls me towards him as he kisses my neck and I moan he knew all my weak spots and he knew what made me tick.

"I told you Kat you will always belong to me no matter who you are with. Mark says as his hand reaches down inside of my shorts and he rubs his fingers over my sensitive bud he groans as he slides two fingers down and begins to move them in and out of my wet pussy.

"See how your body responds to me? See how good it fills to be together again, imagine Kat it could be like this every day if you will just leave John. I lean back against him as I can fill my body begin to tremble as my orgasm is approaching and I'm clinging to his arm. He quickly sweeps me up into his arms and takes me towards his lake house and he carries me inside and makes his way up the stairs as he drops me on the dead and makes quick work of my clothes and his as well. He comes back down on the bed and he settles between my legs and he spreads them as he looks up at me as he sucks my clit into his mouth and I about come off the bed as my back arches and I run my fingers through his hair and hold his head there as he uses first one and then two fingers to bring me towards the edge and he pulls away I groan as he grabs my legs and pulls me towards the edge of the bed as he sinks into me and I wraps my legs around his waist and I moan as he leans forward pressing all the way into me I run my hands over his chest and his arms and then I grasp him as he pumping in and out of me.

"I forgot how amazing that pussy fills Kat". Mark says as he kisses me and I wrap my arms around his neck. He kisses my neck and then swirls his tongue around my nipples as he massages me breasts. My nails are digging into his flesh as his thrusts are becoming harder and more urgent.

"Oh God Mark"! I moan out as I can fill my body falling towards the edge as I cum….hard screaming, panting, and shaking as Mark smiles and pumps into me one last time and sends his seed shooting deep in my belly and he falls on top of me as I wrap my arms around him running my hands up and down his back as I'm trying to catch my breath. I couldn't believe that I had just let Mark make love to me all over again I look at the ring on my hand and I can't help but think what in the hell was I doing in the bed with my ex but set to marry john in less than two months!

Wedding day of John and Katherine…

It was time the day of my wedding had finally arrived and I was nervous and not sure what to do with myself. This would be the first time I would be seeing Mark after that faithful night at the lake house, I refused his calls, ignored him when he came to my house in the middle of the night and I always had somebody with me when I dropped the kids off at his house. This was the only way that I could move on with my life without him yes he was the father of my kids but I couldn't let him run my life. He had asked me to marry him and I told him no! It was too later for marriage proposals now when he had all the time in the world to do it when Eli and Ava were born. As I'm putting the finishing touches on my make and my hair they help me slip into my wedding dress and put my veil on. We all gather together in a group hug as we lean in together like we are at a football game. Margaret who was 3 months pregnant had to have a little adjusting done to her dress but not too much. She was glowing and we would find out next month what the baby would be.

"You ready to do this Kat"? Lynn asks as she wraps her arm around me I smile as we all laugh at our antics because that was the way Kevin found us huddled together talking about getting together after I got back from my honey moon in Cabo San Lucas Mexico.

"What are you girls doing"? We shall shout as he had not even noticed him standing at the door we laugh as he kisses Lynn on the lips and then engulfs me into a huge hug as he congratulates me on getting married and then kisses me on the cheek as he leaves the room and we all gather our bouquets and head towards the chapel. Sara and Mark had finalized their divorce and she was currently staying at my house until she could find a place of her own. In fact she would be keeping the kids for the whole week while I and John were on our honeymoon. The music begins to play as we meet the guys at the grand stair case and one by one they each walk down the stairs and take their spots at the front of the chapel, I smile as I had decided that Kevin would be the one walking me down the aisle since my dad wasn't here I take his arm and he looks down at me and smiles.

"Thank you for letting me walk you down the aisle, I know I'm not your father but I love you Kat and I want to see you happy". I hug him as the wedding march begins, the doors swing open and I suck in my breath as we make our way down the stairs I'm careful not to trip of slip. We make it to the bottom and I thank him as he walks me down the aisle and I smile as I can see the tears come to John's eyes. We make it to where John is standing at and Kevin puts his hand in mine as I step up beside John as we take each other's hands and stand in front of each other. We exchange vows and rings and instead of doing a unity candle we do unity sand each layer in a different color. As the preacher says you may now kiss your bride we kiss as everybody erupts in cheers and applause as everybody makes their way up the isle and towards the reception area as we spend about an hour taking pictures we make our way to where everybody is at as they introduce us Mr. and Mrs. John Bradshaw Layfield. I could not believe that I was a married woman I had been looking forward to this day for years and I couldn't wait until our honeymoon I was looking forward to relaxing but I know that I would miss my kids more than anything!

Cabo San Lucas Mexico…..it was beautiful the sky, the sea, and the fresh air were welcome after the 4 hour play ride. As we are making our way down the steps from the plain there is a car waiting to take us to the place we are staying and for some reason all I wanted to do was sleep. We get into the car and it whisks us off to the luxury resort hotel as we pull up I'm in awe of all the beauty it was so peaceful where we were staying at John had picked out everything as far as the honeymoon was concerned. The room was open and had a king bed was set in the middle of the room as it over looked the ocean, it also had a huge Jacuzzi tub with fluffy white towel, it had a mini bar, a full size fridge, and a kitchen done in all marble. The hotel had given us VIP access to everything that the hotel and the surrounding restaurants offered, I smile as I'm standing on the balcony and John wraps his arms around me and I lean back against him.

"John this place is amazing and absolutely beautiful, thank you, thank you, thank you"! I say as I throw my arms around his neck and we kiss but it doesn't end with that he leads me over to the bed and lays me down in the middle as he strips off my clothing and buries his face between my legs as I arch my back and I run my fingers through his hair holding his head loving the filling of his lips and tongue on my body. He kisses me letting me taste myself and he then shoves inside of me as I wrap my legs around his waist and pull him down on me loving the fill of his body weight on top of me, he kisses my lips, and my neck, and nipples on my ear lobe as I giggle and he smiles knowing that I'm close to edge. He whispers something racy in my ear and I can fill the color come to my face as I reach down and grasp him as he pumps in and out of me.

"How does it fill to be Mrs. John Bradshaw Layfield"? He asks as he is moving in and out of me teasing me and it is driving me insane.

"I say it fill wonderful Mr. Layfield" I say as he flips me and slaps me on the ass as he says "all fours now". I quickly move to all fours and he grabs my hips and he rotates his hips which causes me to whimper he was the perfect lover, and he was now my husband. He pushes back into me as his movements are slow and steady he runs his hands down my back and reaches around and pinches my nipples and he reaches down and rubs his fingers over my clit which causes my body to jolt as his thrusts are harder now and I push back against him as his fingers are getting soaked as her pussy juices are flowing. I scream as I cum and he fills me tighten up around him as it sends him over the edge and he falls into me taking me into his arms as he wraps me in his arms pulling me against him, and I sigh loving the fill of his arms around me. That week we spent time on the beach, walking in the moon light, making love while the waves crashed over us, soaking in the hot tub, shopping, and dining out. I called the kids every day to check on them and talk to them which usually needed up lasting over an hour and making sure Sara was ok. John had gone out to look at some property that he was looking to purchase in Mexico and I was excited who would have thought that being married and the possibility of moving to Mexico would come and fall into my lap but did I want to move to away from Houston? Was I ready for that move? I shake my thoughts clear as Eli puts Sara back on the phone and I hear her groan.

"What's wrong"?

"Girl do you have any idea how sad Mark is now that you have married john, he calls me every other day asking about our conversations and if your happy and all this shit". I couldn't help but smile Mark had to learn that I was a married woman now and what happened in the past should stay in the past.

"I'm married now and I'm happy Sara he had his chance to marry me many times but he never took the chance so I moved on with my life. My kids and I deserve a man who is going to be a part of our everyday lives not when he fills like it.

"I completely agree with you Kat but he is the father of your kids and you could at least hold a decent conversation with him he is going nuts not knowing how you are doing". We both laugh as I hear the front door open and I tell Sara I got to go and we hang up the phone, I pick up my coffee cup and gag, my coffee had gone cold while I was on the phone with Sara. I go into the kitchen and I pop the cup into the microwave and heat it up really quick. This was the next to the last day in Mexico and I was sad to see our honeymoon end but he was looking forward to getting back on the road and seeing his friends and I was eager to get home to my babies. He kisses my neck as I set about fixing us some breakfast since it was just 8am, I fix eggs, toasts, bacon, and cut up some fresh fruit and yogurt as we sit down at the table and begin to feed each other. I laugh as he goes to feed me a piece and fruit and it lands between my breasts, I laugh as he pulls my top down a little bit, and uses his mouth to reach down between my cleavage and get the piece of fruit out but he didn't realize just how much that had actually turned me on. We finish breakfast and shower real quick as he dress and then we pack up some of our things making sure we had everything we brought with us and then some, we are lying in bed together and we had just finished making love for the 4th time and I was exhausted but I couldn't keep my hands off of him and he was the same with me.

"You're a little firecracker in the bedroom and I love it"! John says as his mouth covers mine and I moan the wetness between my legs the obvious evident of just how much was I turned on. John sinks into me and I moan as our bodies are slapping together and I bring his mouth down to mine as I nibble at his lips and he laughs as he picks up his speed and I can fill myself about to come apart in his arms as I arch my back and I let out the loudest scream that I ever have as I cum…..hard quivering, and shaking, and still moaning even after the orgasm as I can fill all my nerve endings still on edge. John sees the looks on my face and he wraps me in his arms Kat was everything he ever wanted in a woman and now that she was his wife he was dead set on making sure her or the kids never wanted for anything else for the rest of their lives. The next day we return back to Texas and I was ready to see my babies as we pull up into the driveway and I'm out of the car before it is even in park John laughs and I smile as I open the door and don't even bother to knock as I call out their names and they both peak around the corner from the playroom and they both rush into my arms as they knock me covering me in hugs and kisses as I'm returning the kisses back as we are all laughing. Eli is talking a million miles a minute and Ava who can say a couple of words is trying to keep up with Eli.

"Where is dad, where is dad, where is" before Eli can get the rest of the words out of his mouth John comes through the front door and they tackle him the same way they did me as they bring him to his knees I hug Sara as she comes down the stairs and I thank her several times as she tells me it was no problem as we are laughing at how excited the kids are. "How are you holding up Sara"? I ask her as we are standing in the kitchen feeding the kid's lunch as John is setting up the new toys that we had brought them in Mexico. "I'm doing ok; Mark is bugging the hell out of me about you". Sara says as she smiles I roll my eyes and I at some point in time had to break down and at least have a civil conversation with him for our kids' sake. "Well I know that I need to talk to him because of the kids but other than that I really have nothing to say to him". I say as I cross my arms over my chest and I groan as I all of sudden fill sick to my stomach I swallow back and take a sip of water but it doesn't help as I make my way into the half bathroom and I throw up everything I have eaten that day, I groan as I don't think it's ever going to stop as I stop up filling slightly dizzy I brush and rinse my mouth out. Sara is looking at me a little worried and I brush her off telling her it was probably just from all the traveling but deep in my heart I knew that I needed to stop drinking coffee, sweat tea, and alcohol. I look through my phone and set up an appointment with my OBGYN and I let go of the breath I have been holding. I look up as John makes his way into the room and the kids once again tackle him to the floor and I'm in tears again seeing the kids get along with John so well touched my heart. I join them on the floor as I begin by tickling Ava and then Eli and then they turn on me tickling me. John had to go back on the road in a couple of days and he wanted to spend as much time with me and the kids as possible. As we are relaxing in bed later that night both of us too tired to make love after all the traveling fall asleep wrapped up in each other knowing this was meant to be. The next day as John is over at Kevin's house hanging out with the guys as I make my way towards my doctor's office, I didn't know why I was so nervous but I smile as I enter the office and wait for my name to be called then afterwards I was going over to Mark's house to get some things straight with him and once and for all put an end to what we once had, there was no other to handle it besides shooting straight with him and I didn't want to hurt his fillings but I had moved on and he had no place in my bed or in my life besides the father of our children. I walk out of the doctor's office with a huge smile on my face as I get into my car and then I make my way towards Mark's house, as I walk up the steps I try to shake my fears away as I ring the doorbell and he swings it wide open he looks at me shocked and holds his arm open inviting me in.

"What brings you hear". Mark says as he grabs a beer from the fridge and offers me and I decline he arches his eyebrow and he tosses me a bottle of water and we go into the living room and I sit down on the couch and I just blurt out what I got to say. "Look Mark, I know things have been a little awkward between us but I needed to come here and set something's straight. I love you Mark, I always will but I'm married now and I love John and what me and you had is no more. You need to move on with your life and be happy, settle down with somebody and make a life for yourself". I say as I look up at him I can see the emotions come across his face and he looks down for a minute and then back up at me and then he is on top of me on the couch pinning me down under him looking me straight in the eye. He kisses me and I try to push him away from me. "Please Mark". "He gets up from the couch and he stares down at me "You will see one day who really owns your heart, he may warm your bed for now but I own you still". Mark says and I can fill my blood boiling I slap him hard across the face and he snaps his head back. "You don't own me, I'm married to John and we have a child on the way Mark he is the only man who will ever be warming my bed from here on out". I say as I turn and walk out the door and I leave him with his own emotions to deal with. I get home and I call out Sara's name as she is just getting out of the shower, Eli was at school and Ava was sleeping as I join her in the bedroom and I break down crying my heart was hurting. "Sara he still thinks he owns me, he still thinks I will go running back to him". I say as she hugs me trying to make me fill better. "Kat I don't know what to tell you other than just stay away from him, if you need me to go with you when you drop off the kids I will but he can't keep you upset like this". I shake my head as my throat fills parched and we go downstairs and I grab a bottle of water and I tell her the good news "I'm pregnant". Sara jumps up and hugs me again as I make the phone call to all the girls and they all arrive at my house 15 minutes later, Margaret with Eli in tow I fix him a snack and give him juice as he goes outside to play as us girls are sitting on the deck making sure he doesn't get hurt.

"So how many weeks are you"? Liz asks as she places her hand on my stomach and I smile. "I'm currently 8 weeks" I say as I can't wait to find out what the sex of the baby is which was a little ways off but I was ready to hold my son or daughter in my arms. I had yet to tell the news to John but I would tell him when he got home today but I had a filling if Lynn knew than Kevin probably already knew and if Kevin knew than everybody knew! Margaret who was getting more pronounced every time I saw her fills the baby kick and we all put out hands on her stomach trying to fill the baby move. We laugh as the baby does what fills like a flip and turns and sticks its butt up to us. Eli comes running up to us and is hot and sweaty so we take him and he plays in his playroom until Ava who is awake now is babbling on the baby monitor and we laugh as she grabs the monitor and she screams into it. I laugh as I go upstairs and I change her diaper and grab her Sippy cup, then I'm back down the stairs as I set her down as she grabs Eli by the hand and they walk off to the playroom together, I smile my heart was full completely full.


	13. Chapter 13

Margaret's Baby Shower…..

It was the day of Margaret's baby shower and I myself was 5 months pregnant I would find out next week what the sex of the baby was. I thought John was about to jump through the roof when I told him I was pregnant. He picked me up and swung me around his arms as he gets down on his knees and holds his ear up to my stomach. I laugh as I run my fingers through his long hair I get down my knees also and I wrap my arms around his neck, and we kiss our bodies pressing together as he laid me down on the kitchen floor and made love to me right then and there, thank God that the kids were in bed. Margaret was having a little boy and Sean was more than happy. I groan as I hop into the shower, I shave and wash my body as I dry of slip on a yellow sundress. It was strapless and was cut right above the knee and I wore a pair of matching yellow sandals. I curl my hair and do my makeup then head downstairs to grab my purse and keys I look I help Eli change and comb his hair and I change Ava's diaper and then put her in a clean outfit. I grab her diaper bag get the kids strapped into their car seats and I make my way towards the venue where the baby shower is being held at. It was a little Bed and Breakfast house that hosted all kinds of events the whole thing was being catered in so nobody had to worry about bringing food. We didn't even have to worry about decorations because the bed and breakfast took care of that also the only thing we had to choose was what kind of food we wanted to have rather we wanted finger foods or a full course meal. I pull up the venue and I'm greeted by Lynn, Liz, and Sara they help me get the kids and the gifts inside as walk over and hug Margaret who is beaming. The guys for some reason all decided to ride together so as I'm setting up the games I go to step onto the step stool and John wraps his arms around me taking me down from the step stool. I scream as I don't realize who had grabbed me I turn and see its John and I plant a huge kiss on his lips as Eli, Ava and everybody else goes "awwwwwww". I blush and bury my face in John's neck as he sets me on my feet and helps me set up the rest of the games I had to admit that the venue did a great job on everything. The menu consisted of appetizer was Artichoke Spinach Dip served with garlic pita chips, then for lunch you had your choice of a Turkey Melt Sandwich with a warm raspberry sauce or Honey Pecan Chicken Salad Sandwich, or Charleston Style Shrimp & Grits with the dessert choices of Peach Cobbler or Chocolate "O" . With the drink options of tea, coffee, or lemonade or the punch I made which was a mixture of punch blue Hawaiian punch, sprite & pineapple sherbet. Every is eating and drinking as we are all having small talk as I get the first game going. "Ok everybody is going to get a clothes pin and the object of the game is not say the word baby, if you catch somebody saying the word baby in any form you get to take their clothes pin and whoever has the most at the end of the baby shower gets a special prize". Everybody has their game face on as Eli comes up to me and asks if he can play, I about say "of course you can bab". But I see the look on Kevin's face and I quickly correct myself "Of course you can"! I say as I explain to him the object of the game again and he is ready to get some clothes pins. We play several more games including having the guys blind folded and tasting different kinds of baby food which was hilarious because the expression on their faces was priceless. "This stuff is awful"! Kevin says as he spits the food into a napkin as I'm about to lose it! I stand in front of John and I ask if he was ready he shakes his head no but I grab his jaw and put the food in his mouth he goes to spit it out but he arches his brow "that one is not so bad what is it"? John asks as he swallows. "That would be baby bananas". "Then what the heck did I have" Kevin asks as he makes a yuck face. We all laugh as we say "baby peas". We move on to the gifts and I couldn't wait to see what all she got. Sean is sitting beside her as I'm keeping a list of what everybody brings so I can send out thank you cards for her. Margaret is in tears by the time she had finished opening all the gifts but we saved the best for last. All of us Ladies Sara, Lynn, Liz, and I hand her a one of the bigger packages. She looks up at us "open it". We say as she opens the gift and I see the reaction on her face. Margaret burst into tears as she holds up the blanket that we have made for her, it was all kinds of pictures of all us together, there were pictures of us at her wedding day, at her bridal shower, at the lake etc. "Aww you guys this is best gift I have gotten"! Margaret says as she gets up and hugs all of us as Sean thanks us also. As the shower winds down and everybody starts to part ways we don't have to worry cleaning anything up except for the wrapping paper from the gifts that were opened. In the end Eli was the one who ended up with the most clothes pins, John won the baby food challenge, and Kevin to all of our surprise won the blindfolded diaper changing contest. John helps me load the kids into the car as we are standing at the driver's side door kissing I can't help but start to tear up. "Baby what's wrong". "Nothing I'm just ready for our little bundle of joy to be here". I say as he helps me into the car, the guys were hosting a card game tonight at Kevin's house and since the kids were spending the weekend with Kevin and Liz we go home and change into more comfortable clothes and then head back out as Eli and Ava are excited about spending the weekend with their uncle Kevin and aunt Liz. We arrive at Kevin's house about 10 minutes later and I unload the kids from the car as I knock on the door and Liz answers the door Eli rushes into her arms as Ava tries to jump out of my arms and I set her down as she enters the house and I see her looking around and I already know who she is looking for. "Who is she looking for"? "Mark". I shake my head and I laugh Mark had been on a dating jag as of late bringing home different divas each other not liking the fact that he had kids soon left after finding out. "He should be here in a little bit". "Good I think it will be good if spends time with them they love john but they miss mark"! I say as speaking of the dead man he walks through the living room to where we are at and Ava seeing Mark rushes into his arms and throws her arms around his neck. "Daddy, I missed you so much"! "I missed you too baby girl"! Mark says as he puts her down and then Eli comes rushing into his arms and does the same thing as Ava did. "Daddy where is that blonde woman that I say the other day, she had nothing on but a towel"! I turn 10 shades of red as Mark who wants to laugh sets Eli on his feet and answers his question. "She will be here in a little bit she went to the store for me". Mark says as Eli takes off running towards the play room that Kevin and Lynn had set up for the kids. John, Kevin, Sean, and Shawn all come walking into the room as they see how red my face is and ask what is wrong. "Nothing, Eli was just asking where the blonde was at that he meet at Mark's and proceeded to tell us that she didn't have anything on but a towel". The entire guys bust out laughing as John wraps his arms around me and I turn my face towards his chest and I breathe in his scent and I'm comfortable. John lifts my chin up so I can look him in the eyes and he kisses me it was a gentle kiss but it made me fill like I was the most important woman in his life. As the guys are playing cards the ladies were sitting on the deck watching the kids play in their kiddie play we are laughing as Ava is laying on her back acting like she is floating and Eli is jumping in and out splashing water everywhere. "I'm so ready to meet this little boy have you picked out a name yet". Sara asks as she takes a sip of her water and then eats a piece of water melon that Michelle had brought but she decided she wanted to stay with Mark, hell I couldn't blame her the rest of us still had a bad taste in our mouths after catching her with Mark at the lake house so she kept her distance. "Well Sean's full name is Sean Michael so we were thinking of Michael Sean Waltman just reversing his first and middle name". Margaret says she groans and puts her hand over her stomach we all go to the edge of our seats but she waves us off "It's nothing but those damn Braxton hicks". Margaret says she breaths in and out and then relaxes that the pain goes away. "What about you Kat have yall figured out what you're going to name the baby". "Well if it's a girl was thinking of Katherine Bradshaw Layfield". All three of the girls look at me with their interest perked. "What do not like the name"? "No it's just different". "I know but we wanted something different so we thought and thought and thought and that was the name that popped into both of our heads". I say as I groan as I fill the baby kicking my guts I smile as the girls laugh it was such an amazing experience to be able to have children. Sara who is looking like she is in her own world as I snap my fingers in front of her she shakes her thoughts clean. "Sorry but I have to get ready for a date". Sara says standing up and making her way towards the deck door, we all get up and follow her into the bathroom and all of us stare at her as she is brushing her hair and fixing her make up. "Who is he, where is he from". We all ask Sara smiles "well he is actually a fellow wrestler". We all smile and can't help but wonder who it is she blushes and lowers her head "he will be coming over to play cards with the other guys later tonight". Sara says as we make all grab a couple of beers put them on ice and take them to the guys. The doorbell rings and I answer it and I smile it was Chris Irvine better known as Y2J Chris Jericho in the wwf! So this was who Sara was seeing, I was happy for her she deserved to be happy and not cheated and played on. So all together there was John, Mark, Shawn, Sean, Kevin, and Chris and then me, Lynn, Liz, Margaret, Sara, and last but not least Michelle puts Eli and Ava who were fast asleep in the guest bedroom downstairs, they usually took a nap at this time and I didn't want to mess up their schedule or I would have too very irritable kids. "Thanks all of you for the wonderful baby shower that yall did for me, I can't thank yall enough". Margaret says as she rubs her belly smiling as her baby boy is kicking and moving like crazy. "Margaret you have been there for me with both of my babies, through all my break ups and you stood by my side while I married the love of my life it was the least I could do" I say as I hug her and we counties to talk as Michelle comes to the screen door where we are sitting drinking tea and snacking on some of the leftover food from the baby shower that the venue let us take home. "I don't mean to bother you yall but the guys are screaming for more beer and food". We all laugh as we order pizza and a couple of orders of honey bbq wings, teriyaki, , garlic parmesan, and ranch I also decided we need to go back to the store for more water, paper places, juice, napkins, soda, and lots of beer for the guys but I didn't want to go by myself and nobody else wanted to go but Michelle, I shrug my shoulders grab my purse and we make our way towards the door I guess I needed to get use to her if she was going to be around my kids. "I know that this is weird and I honestly didn't know that Mark was married when I first met him". Michelle says as I pull out onto the main road I look at her and nod "Honey you don't have to explain yourself to me, I already knows Mark Calaway like the back of my hand he is the father of my children". I say as I put on my left turn single at the red light and wait for it to turn so I can pull into the parking lot of BI-LO and park I grab a cart and she grabs it from me "john gave me strict orders not to let you lift anything or push anything to heavy". Michelle says we make our way into the store out of the hot Texas sun. I grab a package of water, and several different types of sodas, paper plates, napkins, and then milk and juice for the kids I also grab a couple of snacks for myself that I would have to hide for John because he didn't want me to eat too many sweets while I was pregnant. "We can forget the beer Kat; I think the guys would riot if we forgot the main reason for coming here". We both laugh as she grabs 5 24 packs of bud light, Budweiser, Michelob, Heineken, and Corona the guys were not too picky about what type of beer that we brought as he head towards the checkout Ava and Eli being to get fussy, I look at the time and I realize that they are probably starving. We load the kids and everything into the car and head home "momma I can't wait to eat pizza my stomach is making funny sounds". Eli says as he rubs his tummy we laugh as Ava looks up and also says "pizza pizza"! As we pull up into the drive way all the guys are standing outside with their arms crossed and I roll my eyes the guys could be such douche bags sometimes. "Well it's about damn time"! Mark says as each of the guys grabs something from the back of the car as Michelle and I grab Ava and Eli. "Are you and my daddy going to be married"? Michelle looks at me shocked and I see Mark whip his head around and I can't help but laugh. "Well maybe one day but right now we are just dating". "Ok, but you better be good to him". Eli says as he looks up at her with determined green eyes I shrug my shoulders as we all go inside and we get the beer on ice and then the doorbell rings and Margaret answers the door and hands the guy his money and I help her carry everything into the kitchen. We open the paper plates and set out a thing of napkins and fill some solo cups with ice as we all holler "Food's ready"! We hear a bunch of commotion and all the guys come rushing into the kitchen. We in all had ordered 10 pizzas which we would go fast with all of us. I fix Ava and Eli their cups of juice and then I cut up some pizza for them and put them in their high chairs and they gobble the pizza up. I look at both of them shocked and I smile my kids defiantly had their daddy's appetite. I cut them both up some more pizza and then refill their cups as at the end of their meal they both were covered in pizza sauce. John comes up behind me and kisses my neck as we are both laughing at the kids "these are the moments that I look forward to the most". John says as he places his hands on my slightly swollen stomach and I lean back against him these moments I savored because of him being on the road so much after the kids are done, I unbuckle them and head off towards the bathroom so I can get them bathed and them put them into bed since apparently we were all spending the night Kevin's house the guys all had to go back on the road on Friday so we wanted to spend as much time together as we could. John helps me dry the kids off and put on their night clothes and take them downstairs to the guest bedroom which had also been set up with a crib and everything for Ava. I read Eli a story and they both get a Sippy cup with milk as I lay with them until they fall asleep expect this time I didn't get up I ended up falling asleep myself until Liz is gently shaking me awake I pop my eyes open and I realize that I fell asleep I go to apologize but Liz stops me before I can say anything "don't you dare say that you are sorry! You are a mom to two children and you deserve a little cat nap every now and then". I hug her and thank and ask how long I had been asleep "For about 30 minutes" the guys got worried so they sent me in to check on you". Liz says as head towards the TV room where all of us ladies are watching "Steel Magnolias". It was a classic and kind of reminded me of our own group no matter what befell any of us we promised that we would always be here for each other and we had and didn't plan on changing anything about it! Later that night as all of females are kind of tired and wanting to go to bed we decided that we would all camp out in Liz's room tonight since Kevin and her had the biggest bed which was a California king but we had brought more pillows and some sleeping bags just in case we thought of this idea. Michelle who was slowly coming around decided that me, her, and Margaret would share the bed which was fine by everybody else but we don't really go to bed we talked about different things for the longest time. There is a knock on the door and we all "enter". But the door swings open revealing all the guys standing at the door peeping in "care to explain to us what is going on"? Kevin says with a bewildered look on his face as he kisses Liz on the lips. "We decided that we wanted to all camp out together so now you guys have the choice of picking whatever rooms you want too". Liz says as they all look at each other and Mark yells first "I got the blue room" he says and makes a b line for the room and jumps on the bed before any of the other guys can claim that room. We can hear all the other guys groan as they make their way to different bedrooms for the night but that wouldn't last for long we scream as an hour later John comes and throws me over his shoulder and carries me off to his room as I'm looking up I notice that Chris, Mark, Shawn, and Sean are all carrying their ladies to their own rooms as Kevin yells goodnight and he closes the bedroom door but we can hear Liz laughing as Kevin is beating his chest like he is Tarzan. John opens the door to his room which was close to where the kids were at which I was thankful for he tosses me onto the bed and he pins me under him "You thought you would get away from me tonight"? John asks as he arches his brow at me I shake my head no and he cocks his head to one side "well just know that pussy is going to pay for trying to get away tonight" he whispers in my ear and I moan as he undresses me and without stopping presses into my wet folds as I wrap my legs around his waist and I pull him down for a kiss as he begins to pump in and out me causing my breath to catch in my throat as he leans down and kisses my neck and then nibbles on my nipples causing a shudder to run through my body. "you like that baby" john says as his pace quickens and I can't help but run my nails down his back as I can fill that tingling begin again in the pit of my stomach. "I'm going to miss you and the kids while I'm on the road". John says as he looks down at me and I tear up he was the sweetest guy and I was so blessed to be able to call him my husband. Every nerve in my body is on its end as he reaches down between us and rubs his fingers over my already sensitive clit and my body shakes as I arch my back and he rolls over so that I'm on top he grabs my hips and we both set out a steady pace that brings both of us pleasure my hair falls down my back in waves as I lean backwards grinding back and forth on his cock. "That's it baby ride that dick". John says as he massages my breasts and rests his hands on my stomach as I lean down and we kiss I groan as she cups the back of my head gathering my hair giving it a slight tug he bends his knees and thrusts up into me causing me to cry out. As we drives in and out of my wet pussy he grabs my ass and I let go screaming, and trembling as I fall on top of his chest as he sends his seed deep in my belly. As both of us are resting trying to catch our breaths he is rubbing my back. "Did my baby like that"? I look up at him and smile as I nod my head as he goes into the en suit bathroom and wets a warm wash cloth and clean both of us up as he gathers me into his arms and we settle down for the night because there was no telling what was in store for us tomorrow. I wake up and I hear Ava babbling in her crib I dress and check on her as I look at the time I realize she is probably thirsty, I grab her a Sippy cup of milk and I enter the room as she looks at me and says "momma"! I grab her up and kiss her sweet face I change her diaper real quick and then sit down in the rocking chair as I hand her Sippy cup and she relaxes against me as her eyes begin to close she was always up early but usually ended up going back to sleep. Eli who was now officially potty trained was awake and looking at me he walks up to me and he kisses his sister on the forehead "sister ok momma" "yes baby she was just wanting some milk would you like some too"? I ask Eli as he nods his head "but I got to potty first". I smile as he walks into the bathroom and then he washes his hands and comes back in and settles down in bed I lay Ava in her crib and take her Sippy cup to the kitchen and then fix one for Eli as I hand it to him I bend down my his bed and lay with him until he falls asleep I kiss his forehead and then head into the kitchen as I wash her cup and then look at the time it was only 5am I groan as I head back to bed but can't seem to get comfortable. "What's wrong baby"? "I don't know John I just can't get comfortable". I say as he kisses my neck and wraps me in his arms as he massages my neck and back as I relax against him. "Get some sleep baby". We kiss and then both of us fall back to sleep as in the back of my mind I realize that I would be six months tomorrow I was overjoyed at the thought of being half way through my pregnancy I was ready to find out the sex of the baby in just a couple of days even though John was going to be on the road I knew that my girls would be here for me and that helped so much. As me and John are in the shower that next morning we wash each other up and I moan as I fill a sharp kick right to my stomach John laughs as he rubs my belly "that's it get her". We rinse off as we both step out and dry off as I lotion my body and then towel dry my hair I decided against flat ironing it or curling it so I just put it into a ponytail and I go with it as I slip into a summer dress that was loose and comfortable it. I slip on a pair of flip flops and then we head out into the kitchen as I start a pot of coffee, since I had to cut back on the coffee I could only have two cups a day per orders of John. I check on the kids and they are still sleeping I smile as I go and sit on the back deck and enjoy the sun on my face before it was too hot to stand it John brings our coffee out to the deck and he hands me my cup as I thank him and I sip the hot brew. "So do you know what is store for the day"? I ask as John shrugs his shoulders and laughs "there aint no telling with all of us here". "True" I agree as I look up as Kevin and Liz come and join us on the deck Kevin was usually still half asleep until he drank at least three cups of coffee Liz was the same way also but with me having kids I was already up and ready for the day by 6am but today I was super tired. "Morning did yall guys sleep good last night"? I ask as Kevin gets a sheepish smile on his face and I arch my brow at Liz as she blushes and then lowers her face embarrassed "Yea we did" she says as she takes a sip of her coffee and then looks at me "do you want to go with me to the store… I really need to buy something's". I automatically know what's up, I grab my purse and keys and I drag her out the door as I yell to the guys "be back shortly". I literally shove her into the car as I speed trying to find the near store that was open which happened to be BI-LO I put the car in park and I turn towards her "Are you pregnant"? "How did you know"? I laugh and point to my stomach "Honey I have been through this two times before and I'm fixing to go through it a third time I think I know when one of my best friends is pregnant". "Kat, I'm nervous Kevin is on the road all the time and I just don't know if I'm ready to be a mother or not" I reach across the seat and I hug her "Oh, Liz you will be a great mother don't forget that you have all of us ladies here also". I can see the tears in her eyes and she is still kind worried. "What if Kevin doesn't want this baby at all"? I look at her like she has lost her mind "Liz Kevin has always wanted to be a father and he is going to love this child just as much he loves you". I hug her again as we head into the store grab just about all the pregnancy tests but ended up buying a whole bunch of fresh fruit which included watermelon, pineapple, cantaloupe, strawberries, grabs, honey dew, and kiwi. We also grab some grits, eggs, butter, a couple of loafs of bread and oatmeal for the kids. As we are heading out of the store we notice that one of the tires on my SUV is flat "Fuck man just what I needed" I say as I all but sling all the items into the car. "Relax the guys are just down the road". Liz says as she pulls her cell phone and she calls Kevin "Hey babe" "No everything is ok but one of the tires on Kat's SUV is flat". "Ok" Liz says as she hangs up the phone "They are on their way". I thank her I take out the bottle of apple juice and I take a couple of sips as my kid begins to move and kick inside of me Liz laughs and asks "Can I fill" "Of course" I say as I turn towards her and I let her touch my belly she uses both hands and she laughs as my kid is kicking with arms and legs she must love apple juice! As we are sitting on the bench waiting for the guys to come I lean back against the bench as my back was starting to hurt as I groan I notice Kevin's truck pulling into the parking lot I smile Kevin and Mark are there I go to ask where John is at but they both say "The kids woke up so he is with them". I nod my head as Kevin and John both make quick work of the tire and change it and I could kissed both of them! I hug both of them around the neck and thank them as Mark looks at the tire and shakes his head "Kat why have you let your tires get this bad". He shows me where the tread and strings are showing in the tire and I blush I kind of had forgotten about needing new tires. "Sorry tires just slipped my mind". I say as him and Kevin help me into the SUV and we all head back towards the house as we unload everything into the house as all of us ladies begin to get breakfast ready I'm cutting up the fresh food and I place all of it on a nice platter, then I put the grits on the shove and then start on the huge batch of eggs that I have to cook along with butter toast I finish the eggs and since the guys were standing around the pool trying to get Eli and Ava to join them I load the eggs into one Charter and then the grits into another as I had salt, pepper and butter and stir to keep them from clumping up we call everybody in as all the guys dry off first as I take the toast out of the over and arrange them on a nice platter as well along with several different types of jellies. I pour orange juice for Mark, Kevin and John because I know that they like that then I pour the kids cups with apple juice as the other guys could fix what they wanted. The guys are sitting at the table looking at us and I groan "This is a serve yourself house". I say as we all bust out laughing and a line of sorts forms in front of the table where the food is set up it's a good thing Liz and Kevin had brought a bigger house because there was no way I could fit all these people at my place until me and John moved into our new house that we had just purchased and I couldn't wait to have all the girls over. "I think you should have your butt spanked for having such a smart mouth". Shawn says and I playfully punch him in the arm as I hand him a plate "Oh don't worry" John says as I blush and I fix the kids their plates I go to feed Ava but Liz asks if she can I nod my head and smile at her as we had yet to take her pregnancy tests. Eli who can feed himself is sitting beside Mark who was also giving him bites of his food as well. I take a sip of my apple juice and I begin to eat my food as I look around at everybody gathered together I couldn't help but miss Stephanie and Paul they were the only ones missing and since I had some free time coming up I should call her and take that visit to her and Paul's place like we had talked about a couple of months ago. After everybody is finished eating, we clean up everything and then load the dishwasher and get it started as I clean off the counters and then dry my hands as we had all decided to just relax for the day until later tonight Mark's parents were once again coming to pick up the kids so they could spend some time with them since they knew me and Mark were on talking terms now they were more involved in my kid's life's which was fine by me since my kids didn't have any grandparents on my side. The kids had decided to go with Mark and Michelle they were going swimming I smile as Eli and Ava are both standing at my legs looking up at me with and I smile and agree with them "Just make sure they have on plenty of sun block and their floaters on. I go into the room with John and I lay down on the bed on my back and I sigh it felt good to be able to relax a little bit. John turns over and he wraps his arms around me as he places his hands on my belly and I fall asleep faster than I thought I would. When I wake up my head is fuzzy and I'm warm….to warm I look over to my left and john who is still sleeping is slightly snoring I smile s I kiss his lips and I get up to use the bathroom when I remember the kids I freak running out of the room looking all over for them when I find them in the TV room sitting with Mark and Michelle watching TV I breathe a sigh of relief and I double over as I fill a sharp pain rip through my stomach I grasp the wall trying to catch my breath and I try to walk out the pain but Mark and Michelle followed by Eli and Ava I smile as I try to fake them out but I had been through this with Mark and he knew when something was going on. He helps me over to the couch and grabs me a bottle of water as I rub my belly as my kid is kicking again Mark goes and wake up John as he comes walking into the room as he wraps me in his arms "You ok baby". John asks as he rubs my belly "Yes I woke up filling fuzzy and went to use the bathroom when I remembered the kids so I ran out of the room to check on them and that's when the pain started as I go to get up off the couch I look down and I fill wetness but all I see is red as I pass out cold… when I wake up I'm in the hospital in a gown and have everybody looking down at me I look up as I seek out John's face and I reach for his hand as I kiss he is run his knuckles down my face "What happened baby"? I ask as he joins me on the bed and takes me into his arms. "Well when you ran out of the room at break neck speed going to check on the kids it caused the baby's placenta to detach from the wall of your uterus. So the doctor was ordered that you stay in the hostile for a couple of days just to be monitored to make sure you and the baby are ok". I groan I was looking forward to a relaxing time with my friends and I go and end up in a hospital bed! "I'm sorry you guys I have ruined the whole week"! I say all of them pipe up and disagree with me "No you didn't ruin anything we just want to make sure you and the baby are ok". Liz says as she hugs and I fill like I need a shower and some food, I look at John and smile he was always the sweetest "I need a shower". I say as he apparently had already backed a bag and had brought everything but the kitchen sink. He helps me stand up and I hear all sorts of whistles as I realize my whole backside is showing I close my gown and go into the shower expecting to be alone but John is right behind me but good for him the shower was big enough to where he wouldn't get wet I shower and shave as John helps me with my legs and my private area I blush even though we were going to have a kid this was more than just a little inmate. He helps me dry my hair and my body so I don't have to bend over and then he helps me slip into a clean hospital gown and I moan I felt so much better! As we walk out of the shower I see that the room is empty expect for Mark and Michelle and the kids, I was kind of glad all I wanted to do was eat and go to bed! "My mom and dad are here to pick up the kids". I had forgotten that his mom and dad were going to get the kids, I open my arms for the kids and John lifts both of them up so they can hug and kiss me "you guys be good Mimi and pop" "Well will momma they are going to take us fishing"! I smile as I hug and kiss them again as there is knock on the door and his parent's walk through the door "How are you filling honey"? His mom asks as I smile "I'm better I got a whole team of people who are going to make sure I don't do anything except rest". I say as I eyeball Mark, Michelle, and John as they all smile and shrug their shoulders. "Well you take it easy and make sure you take care of yourself Kat, you have always been an over achiever ever since Mark first told us about you". They hug me and they leave with the kids as Mark walks them out the room as he also hugs and kisses the kids he tells his parent's good bye as he comes back into the room and he asks "What do you want to eat"? I smile "you already know" "A hamburger with extra mayo and fires"! I nod my head and smile as he asks John what he wants "The same thing as her". He says as he goes to reach into his pocket for some money but Mark waves his hand away "I got this'! Mark walks out the door and I smile as John kisses my lips and I close my eyes trying to get a little bit of rest but as soon as I close my eyes the nurse comes into the room to check on the baby and me "Well everything looks good and sounds good, but we still want to make sure you're ok. Would you like to hear the little one's heart beat"? John and I both nod our heads as she puts some cold stuff on my stomach and then moves the fetal Doppler over my stomach we smile as we hear our little one's heart beat and I can fill the tears come to my eyes even though I had gone through this before just knowing there was a life resting and growing inside of me was always exciting to experience. "his or hers heart beat is a steady 150 beats" the nurse wipes the stuff off of my stomach and she places the monitor back on and I look up at John "Little one is still doing good" Mark walks back into the room with Michelle with the food and I can hear my stomach growling John helps me sit up in bed as he places the food on my tray and he opens the plate and I can already fill my mouth watering as the smell hits my nostrils. I begin to eat as I take a sip of what I think is water but is sweet tea I look at Mark and he winks at me he knew what always perked me up. As I finish up my dinner I have to pee so John helps me up to use the bathroom and I groan as I can fill how stiff my body is after lying in bed all day. I finish and wash my hands as John helps me back into bed and I can see Mark and Michelle resting in the cots that the hospital had provided. "Thank you John for everything, I'm so blessed to be able to call you my husband". John climbs into bed with me and we get as comfortable as possible considering the size of the bed and he wraps me in his arms he presses a button and we lay backwards as I cuddle up next to him our little one kicks him right in the back. We both laugh as he or she continues to kick I was just so thankful that everything was ok with me and the baby as well.

2 weeks later….. I'm back home and resting as I was making sure that Eli and Ava were dressed and ready for bed. Thank God Sara was here as well as the other because I was tired but I had missed my kids while they were gone. I climb the stairs and I help Ava get out of the bathtub and dry her off as I blow dry and comb her hair out as she brushes her teeth and I help her into bed and I gently lay down beside her as I groan everything Ava looks at me and she rubs my belly "momma are you and baby ok"? I nod my head yes as I kiss her on the cheek and I read her a bedtime story as she closes her eyes and drifts off to sleep. I get up and head down the hallway towards the bathroom where Eli is taking a bath and I notice that Sara has already put him to bed. I smile as I knock on the door and Eli jumps out of bed and rushes into my arms "momma I'm so glad you and baby are ok" "Thank you Eli, you want mommy to read you a story before you go to bed". Eli nods his head and I grab a book from the shelve and I begin to read to him as not even half through the story he is out like a light I also kiss him on the forehead and I leave the door cracked open as I make my way to the bathrooms to clean up a little bit but Sara had already taken care of it. I felt so helpless but I also knew that Mark, John, and everybody wanted to make sure I didn't overdue myself I head towards my room and I take a long hot shower as I shave and wash my hair and body then rinse off as I step out and I dry off I pull my hair into a ponytail and I slip into a long light night gown as I make my way downstairs and I grab a bottle of water from the fridge and I go to meet up with Sara on the back porch who is talking to Chris on the phone "Yes she is doing fine, I'm just making sure she doesn't overdue herself" They hang up as I sit down beside her and I moan as I sip on the bold bottle of water. "Are you ok". I nod my head as I look at the time and I realize that John should be calling any minute now as I go to get up Sara stops me "What do you need I can get it for you". "My cell phone john should be calling in a little bit". Just as Sara steps out onto the porch my cell phone starts to ring exactly like I said it would. "Hey babe". "Hey darling how are you and my little peanut doing". John asks as he is heading down the hallway towards the parking lot getting ready to go back to the hotel for the evening after Raw. "We are fine I get to find out the sex of the baby tomorrow and before you can say anything Sara is going with me"! "You already read my mind; I just want you to take it easy so you and the baby aren't over doing it". "I know baby and me thank you for worrying about me I'm so lucky to be your wife". "No you got that wrong….I'm the lucky one Kat". "I love you baby". I say as we talk for a little bit and then hang up the phone as I lean back in the chair and I can fill my little one pressing down. I moan as Sara who is worried looks at me with an arched eyebrow I laugh as I explain to her that my kid was pressing his or her head down into my private area! We both make sure all the doors are locked up and we turn off the lights as we both head upstairs and go to bed. Even though I was a married woman when Sara spent the night she still wanted to sleep in the same bed as me. "Kat thank you for letting me be a part of you and the kids life's even though me and Mark are not married anymore" "Sara I know that we didn't get off or meet in the right way but I was never mad at you I was mad at Mark for stringing both of us along for as long as he did. But somehow during all the madness we became best friends and I wouldn't trade that for the world you are always welcome in me and the kids' lives"! I turn out the light and I turn on my side and I fall asleep as soon as my head hits the pillow. The next morning my alarm clock goes off at 6am and I'm up getting Eli ready for school and getting Ava changed and dressed for the day as I pack her diaper bag and I make sure everything is at the door so we can just grab it and go. I shower and shave then dress in something comfortable and then comb out my hair which had become even curlier since I had gotten pregnant this time around. Sara is sipping on a cup of coffee as she is fixing breakfast for the kids and I'm packing up the car to make sure I don't forget anything. Sara had cut up fresh fruit for the kids and fixed them eggs and toast to go along with it. She fixes them cups of milk and then we all sit down at the table to eat and then we load the kids into the car and I drop Eli off at school as me, Sara, and Ava head into town for my doctor's appointment. We are waiting for the doctor to come into the room to measure, me and hear the baby's heart beat and then I would get to see the baby for the first time. "Are you ready to see what the sex of your baby is"? The ultrasound tech asks the doctor had already been in and he said the baby was right on track for development. I look up at the screen and I can fill the tears in my eyes as Sara and Ava are also watching with interest. "There is the head, and his face, let's look at his heart". The tech says as she smiles "the heart is good and has a strong heartbeat; arms look good as well as size and let's see what the sex is". She says as she pans down and I smile John would be so happy to know what the sex of the baby was!

I call john as soon as I get out of the doctor's office and he answers after the 2nd ring "well did you find out the sex is and how the baby is growing". "Yes and we will have another little man running around the house soon". I can hear John yell at the guys "IT'S A BOY"! As I hear hoots and hollers as he is laughing "What's so funny babe". "You have made me the happiest man in the world Katherine Isabella O'Sheilds Layfrield" I smile as I tell him I have to drive and he promises to call back later tonight when things have settled down. When we get home I feed Ava lunch and I relax on the couch as Sara goes to the grocery store and to pick up Eli. Even though I had insisted that I could do everything and not stress myself out Sara wanted to go. After Ava eats and I change her diaper we both lay down for a nap I was exhausted and all I wanted to do during this pregnancy was sleep! Later that night I'm fixing dinner for the kids as Sara comes into the kitchen with a huge smile on her face". "Are you ok"? "Oh hell yea I'm fine but you will find out later why I'm so happy a little bit later". I nod my head as tonight we were having beef stew with carrots and rice and gravy which was one of the kid's favorites. I fix their bowls and cups of milk as I put them in their high chairs and Eli begins to eat with his spoon "mommy this is so good"! Eli says as he all but licks his bowl clean I laugh as I fix him some more and Ava is just finishing hers as I also fix her just a little bit more. After dinner we get baths and dress for bed as I read them their bedtime stories and then I and Sara sit in the living room her laying on one side of the couch and me on the other. Since we were both short we were able to do things like that and not get our legs tangled together. "So you want to tell me what you were so happy about earlier". I ask as I switch positions and try to get more comfortable on the couch "well I just found out that Chris has the next couple of weeks off and he said that we are going to go to his cabin up in Canada"! "Sara that's awesome I'm so happy for you"! "Yes but I told him that I would not go anywhere without you and the kids with us" "Sara we are not your responsibility all the time you can go with Chris and have a great time with just and Chris". "Yall are my reasonability yall have become a part of my everyday life and if it wasn't for you and John I wouldn't have a place to stay". I roll my eyes and I kick her in the butt with my foot and we both laugh "oh and by the way mark, Michelle, Kevin, Liz, Lynn, Shawn, Sean, and Margaret are also coming". "But Margaret is about ready to have the baby is the doctor going to let her go"? Sara shakes her head and I groan as I fill my eyes getting heavy as does Sara's we both turn in for the night and then the next morning we would be packing for the cabin because John and Chris would be by the house Saturday morning to pick us and the kids up". The next morning is a whirl wind, I decided to keep Eli home with me because of everything going on and he stuffs his suitcase full of underwear, shirts, shorts, pants and his favorite stuffed animals. "Mommy I can't fit all my stuff into my suitcase"! Eli yells as I come into the room and laugh I help him rearranged all his clothes and then I take his stuff animals "mommy will put them in her bag that way we can make sure we don't forget them". Eli nods his head as he rushes down the stairs with his suitcase and sets it by the front door with the rest of the luggage as we have a later breakfast and then decided to go clothes shopping for the new baby. It was exciting having another boy while I loved Ava every much I knew that boys were a way to your man's heart. "By the way I have already told the kids but John's parents are going to be keeping them for the week we are staying". I look at Sara shocked and I get pissed off I was tired of everybody telling me that I was incapable of taking care of my kids! "And since when was this decision made without talking to me first" I say with my hands on my hips Sara doesn't know what to say and she lowers her head and then I fill bad "I'm sorry Sara I didn't mean to blow up at you, I just fill like they are my kids and they are my reasonability". "Kat, you have been a mommy to those kids since the day they were born they have stayed with Mark's parents only several times and John thought this would be a good way to the kids to bond with his parents since yall two are married now". I shake my head and I hug her apologizing again for my outburst. We laugh it off as I sip on a cup of hot tea and savor the fill of the hot liquid going down my throat. The next morning was a blur as my alarm goes off at 6am and I roll out of bed and shower and then I wake Sara up as she also takes a shower and then we wake the kids up get them dressed and get them breakfast as Chris and John come walking into the kitchen we both rush into our man's arms as Eli and Ava are pointing and laughing at the four of us kissing. "Mommy why are you turning red". I laugh as Eli runs up and hugs John and then says hi to Chris as the guys load the luggage into the car and we all climb in. we were taking a private jet straight in Canada instead of having to switch flights I was nervous I had never been on a plain before I had always just drove to see John and him to me. As we pull up we see the rest of the guys waiting for us and John help me out of the car and I hug everybody each one of them rubbing my belly. I groan as the baby which we had decided on naming Jonathan Bradshaw Layfield was kicking up a storm as John helps me up into the jet and gets me seated as the rest of the guys load onto the plain and I kind of start to relax. I smile as Margaret who was due in just a month waddles her way onto the plain and I smile as she groans "Believe me girl, I know how you fill"! We both laugh as Liz who is also pregnant she was just a little under 3 months comes onto to the plain and I wink at her. I remember the day she took the pregnancy tests she had come over to my house and she took one right after the other all of which had come up positive. Needless to say she was scared to tell Kevin but I stood right there with her when Kevin picks her up and swings her around in his arms as he places his hands on her belly "So I'm going to be a daddy". She nods her head yes and Kevin shouts at the top of his lungs as he lays a huge kiss on her lips that even had me blushing. The jet soon takes off and I can fill my eyes getting heavy I missed my kids already but John had talked to the kids and told them that whatever they wanted to do they could. Apparently his parents were planning on taking them to the water park, and to the zoo, and to the park and everything else anybody could think of. "Your mom and I will call every time we get the chance. We love you guys". John says as we all hug and kiss the kids as his parents who had gotten better in health since having my in home health company come out had given me and john the house which we would be moving into later this month. As the jet lands everybody begins to grab their things and exit the plain as John helps me down the steps and into the huge van that had been given us to use during our trip since they were a good number of us. As we pull up to the cabin in awesome even though it was hot in Texas it was rather cool in Canada and it was beautiful. It was set on lake property I smile as John takes all of our luggage up the stairs there were 3 bedrooms on the first floor and the rest were up the stairs it was a beautiful open floor plan that had floor to ceiling windows with a huge living, a kitchen that had stainless steel appliances but had a rustic fill to it, along with a dining room big enough for all of us to sit down and each other at. Our bedroom was done in yellows and blues that had a king side bed and a huge en suit bathroom with a garden tub along with his and her sinks. I smile as John wraps his arms around me and he kisses my neck "baby you know what happens when you do that". I moan as his hands reach down and cup my private area I gasp as I see several people walk by the door and I pull away from him blushing he closes the door and then lays me down on the bed as he strips off my clothes and he sinks into me without hesitation, I groan as I wrap my legs around his waist and I arch up into his thrusts. "It's been to long" he whispers into my mouth as he kisses me, causing every hair on my body to stand on edge. "I love you John" I moan out as his kisses my neck and then cups my breasts as I can fill that tingling begin in the pit of my stomach. "That pussy missed me didn't her" John says as he reaches down and rubs his fingers over my clit which causes my body to jolt. "She did and so did I". I say as his mouth covers mine and his thrust are hard and fast the urgency of not being together for weeks proven too much on my pregnant body as I explode into a million pieces screaming, panting, and gasping as tears spring to my eyes as he cums sending his seed deep into my belly as he falls to the side to avoid laying anything heavy on my stomach. He grabs a wash cloth and cleans us up as he helps me dress and then make out way out to check out the rest of the house we find the rest of everybody else sitting on the deck overlooking the lake drinking either coffee or beer. "Well look who finally decided to grace us with their presence". Shawn says as he pulls Lynn into his lap kissing her neck causing her to giggle "Oh hush Michaels we all know you will be doing the same with Lynn in a couple of hours". Shawn laughs as he gets up out of the chair and throws Lynn over his shoulder and he carries her up the stairs with the resting of us laughing as John sits down and he pulls me into his lap "I'm too big to be in your lap". I say as I go to get up but John grabs my thigh and pulls me down onto his lap "You have my child in your belly and you are not big you are beautiful"! I roll my eyes as he rubs my belly and I lean back against him as he massages my shoulders and back which I must say makes me fill so much better. "Thank you for inviting all of us Chris it fills good to be away for a little bit but I beat you Vince is mad as firecracker right now considering half of his main roster is off on vacation"! We laugh all as to my surprise Stephanie and Paul come out onto the deck and all of us girls scream overjoyed that she was here with us"! "I didn't know you were coming"! "Well John and Chris asked if I and Paul wanted to come even though my dad was already pissed off because the half of his best wrestlers was on vacation he said ok". We hug her as Paul smacks hands with the guys and he grabs a beer and sits down next to Mark. "We ladies have a lot of catching up to do"! I say as we grab Stephanie's hand and we lead her downstairs which happened to be a whole another house in itself. It had a kitchen two additional bedrooms and two additional bathrooms along with a kitchen table and a TV area. I was impressed since the pregnant woman could not have coffee we decided on hot tea with lemon as we are waiting for the hot water to boil as we all sit down on the couches as we begin to catch up. "Margaret it looks like you are about to pop"! "I know I don't fill like there is any more room for her in there" Margaret says as she rubs her belly. "You're having a boy Kat"? "yes and john is so excited I got to say everything is going great and I really can't complain, I mean yea he is gone a lot on the road but any chance that he gets to see me and the kids he does and he had been hear for me every step of this pregnancy". I say as I fill my little boy kicking "What name have you decided on". Stephanie asks as she places her hands on my belly and she laughs as Jonathan kicks her hands because she is applying a little bit of pressure. "Jonathan Bradshaw Playfield". I say as she nods her head "I like it" We are laughing as we hear the tea kettle going off and Stephanie gets up and pours each of us pregnant ladies a cup with a little bit of honey and lemon. I thank her as she hands me my cup and I sip the hot brew. "This place is beautiful Sara". "I know he had brought me up here one time before for a short visit and I fell in love with this place, there is also a walking trial that we need to go on tomorrow it leads to a little rock that juts out over the water"! Sara says as we hear the guys upstairs cutting up "You know Sean if Margaret's belly gets any bigger than kid will probably end up weighing 10 pounds"! We hear Mark saying as they are laughing and drinking beer "Yea you're right but have you seen how Kat's ass looks in those this pregnancy has really filled her out well". Kevin says as I look at Liz and I'm embarrassed but we all cut up like that I mouth sorry to Liz and she shakes her head at me "Kat you have nothing to be sorry about I actually have to agree with Kevin your ass has taken a nice shape with this pregnancy"! I throw a pillow at her as she laughs and then the fight is one as pillows are flying all over the place all of us are eventually worn out and we all end up falling asleep on the couch as the guys who were wondering what we were up too walk down the stairs and all them are laughing. The girls were not lying on top of each other but each had picked an end of the couch to lie on as Stephanie, Sara, and Michelle the ones who were not pregnant had piled blankets on the floor and was snoring. "We'll let them rest I know all this traveling while pregnant is exhausting". Kevin says as the guys go back up to the kitchen and they decided that an evening out on the town would be just what the doctor ordered! The women who were just waking up as the guys were finished getting ready are all wondering what in the heck is going on. Mark is the first one to speak "Well we decided that we wanted to go out tonight, so yall women need to make it quick before we decide to leave without yall". All of us look at each other and laugh and then I'm the first one to speak "How much do you want to bet that we could all be ready in 15 minutes"? I can see the wheels turning in their heads and I can't help but smile they were actually pondering on rather to bet or not "200 hundred dollars says that all of you can't be showered dressed and ready in 30 minutes the losers will buy dinner". "you're on" Liz says as we all make a break for our rooms as clothes are flying everywhere since the guys were dressed casual we didn't worry about wearing anything to fancy all of us were either wearing jeans or skirts thank God for pregnancy pants! I did light make up and then just let my hair dry naturally and as we are heading down the stairs we hear the guys counting down 6, 5, and 4,3,2,1! We are all down the steps or coming around the corner before they even get to one! We see the shocked looks on their faces and we just shrug it off "Looks like yall will be paying for dinner tonight". Liz says as Kevin wraps an arm around her waist and head towards the door we all climb into the van and then head into too town Chris had already called in the reservations to the place and had to closed just for us since none of the guys wanted to be bother with interruptions even though they loved their fans tonight was just about them and their woman and having a great time with close friends who were like family. We pull up to the place and I smile Chris had talked about this place several times before and now here all of us were about to into too Cowboy's Burgers and BBQ John holds the door open for everybody and then wraps an arm around my waist as we are seated right now and then handed our menus and asked what we would like to drink. Most of the guys ordered the biggest steak with a loaded baked potato with mac and cheese and green beans as sides. I decided that I wanted an order of mac and cheese and a baked potato with chicken breast sandwich with extra mayo. John's eyes go wide and I punch him in the arm he definitely was not use to seeing me each this much and truth be told I probably wouldn't eat even half of then take the rest home. Our food comes and we enjoy our time together as each other ordered the dessert they wanted and shared with their signifant others. The guys pay for our meals and then we all pile back into the van and not ready to go home decided to just drive around time for a little bit. The city was beautiful at night and the sky so clean you could see all of the stars that shined John pulls me closer to him and plants a huge kiss on my lips as he pushes me up against a brick wall I moan as I can fill that strange sensation begin but we pulls apart and he leans down to whisper in my ear "you just wait until we get back to the cabin". I blush as we rejoin the group and we head towards Round about Canada which was a place where you were locked in and you and the group you're with have 60 minutes to figure out the clues and get yourself out of trouble. Once against we are men vs. women as they take the butcher room and we are on a plane trying to figure out to escape before the zombies eat us. We can hear the guys in the other room yelling and taunting us and it just makes us that more determined to win we each figure out different clues and finally make out of the room with 5 minutes left to spare but are happy to see that the guys even with all the teasing still hadn't made their out of their mystery room. We laugh as the guys run out of the time and the plane crashes that they were on us ladies have smiles on our faces as she are standing on the outside waiting for them. "Well I guess all of us own you ladies some money" Kevin says as he goes to reach into his wallet but we just ignore him it was never really about who was the best it was just about having a good time "Kevin put your money away it was never about that" Liz says as she comes to stand beside him and he wraps an arm around her waist. He kisses her and we all pile into the van and make out way back to the cabin later that night I call the kids and check on them "Hey momma I sure do you miss yall" Eli says as I can hear Ava banging on pots and pans in the kitchen "I sure do miss yall too baby mommy and daddy will be home at the end of this week and we have something special for yal". I say as I can hear both him and Ava shoot John and I laugh as he talks his parents for a little bit and then we hang up the phone as we get ready for bed john making good on his promise pins me under him and takes my mouth with his as I wrap my arms around his neck clinging to him as I can fill a shiver run up my spine we were already naked as I part my legs and John begins to probe at my entrance I moan as I can fill him slide ever since inside of me. He slides all the way in and then out as he picks up his pace his hands all over my body as I wrap my legs around his waist groaning as he reaches down and rubs his fingers over my sensitive flesh his fingers filling just exactly how wet I'm for him. "I love you". I say as I look up at him and smile his eyes staring back into mine "I love you more". John says as he massages my breasts in his hands I arch my back as I can fill myself falling towards sweet release as he buries his face in my neck and we both scream out as our orgasms hit and we fall into each other's embrace neither of us wanting to move or get up just enjoying the fill of having each other in our arms. That next morning I'm again the first one up and I hear Margaret I go to check on her and she is leaning over the kitchen counter counting to 10 as she is breathing in and out "Margaret". She jumps as she hears me calling her name and I jump back "sorry you just scared me is all" "Are you in labor"? Margaret looks up at me and I almost hit the floor myself I help her sit down on the couch and I bring her a glass of water to drink hoping that maybe these are just Braxton hicks that she is having "how are you contractions Margaret"? I ask as I sit down beside her on the couch me being a RN always carried my stethoscope with me I check her bop and her o2 levels and then with her permission I put on a pair of gloves and I give her a quick exam". At this point I realize that she is ok for now and won't need to go to the hospitals but that she should get home as soon as possible, "Well your blood pressure is good and so is your o2 level, you are currently at 1 centimeter and they won't usually take you unless you are 5 sentiments or more". Margaret nods as she pulls her self together and she realizes her contractions have all but faded off "Well they come and go, just like now I don't fill them anymore" Margaret says as I refill her water glass and she takes a couple of sips. "Then they probably are just Braxton hicks and won't need to worry until your water breaks" I say as I wash my hands and put away all my equipment as Sean comes out into the living room worried about Margaret because she wasn't in the room with him. "Are you ok baby"? Sean asks as he notices all my medical stuff out "well I came into the kitchen this morning and Margaret was leaning against the counter counting to ten and I thought she was in labor but I checked her and she is only 1 centimeter dilated and her water not broken so I think she is ok for now, but Sean as soon as she gets home make her relax"! Sean breathe a sigh of relief and I smile he was always doting on Margaret and it was so cute Sean helps her back into the room to relax and try to get a little more sleep as I fix coffee and I pour myself a cup as I go out on the deck and sit down enjoying the sun on my face as I sip the hot brew. "Next time you and John decide to declare your love for one another please keep it down" I blush all the way down to my roots as I see Mark standing in the doorway of the kitchen and the deck. "Sorry". I say as I lower my head and take a sip of my coffee though John thought I should give coffee up all together Mark grabs his coffee from the kitchen table and then sits out on the deck with me waiting for everybody else to wake up "I just wanted to thank you and the other girls for taking Michelle under yall's wings I know it was wrong of me to cheat on Sara the way I did and I ruined a good marriage because of it but I just wanted to thank yall for being so nice to her". Mark says as he leans back in the chair as I roll my eyes "Mark did you think that we were going to hate her"? before mark can say anything I respond "Yes it was wrong the way you did all of us that were with you but that's in the past and you are the father of my children I respect you for that and I knew sooner or later I was going to have to get to know Michelle because both of yall are taking care of my kids when they are with yall". I say as I see Mark cut his eyes at me and I know by cutting him off and the attitude I just gave him he was not a happy man right now then I see a smile come across his face "Does John ever spank you for that smart ass mouth that you have delvoped lately"? Mark says as he rubs his hands together so I yell for John who comes running out onto the deck with a worried look on his face "What's wrong"? He asks as he picks me up and sets me in his lap as he laps his arms around me and he arches his brow at Mark. "How do you deal with that smart ass mouth of her's". Mark says as she is still rubbing his hands he would give anything to spank that sweet ass of her's again but she was married and he was committed to somebody else. "Oh she gets her ass spanked pretty much every time she mouths off but I have been letting her slip lately because of her being pregnant". John says as places his hands over my stomach and rubs loving the filling of his little boy kicking. "Well she ought to be glad that you came out when you did or she would be over my knee right now". Mark says as he is still rubbing his hands together "Well since she mouthed off why don't you go ahead and teach her a lesson". John says as I scream "john" and try to bury myself closer to John's side as both of them are laughing like hell "You asshole". I say as I shove at his chest but he doesn't budge. Today we didn't really have anything except going and having lunch at the CN tower I look at my watch and I groan why did my internal alarm clock always have to go off so early I try to get off John's lap but his arms wrap around me a little bit tighter "where do you think you're going"? "Well I need to get a shower and get ready for lunch since somebody would not let me sleep last night". I say as I look up at John and I fill the rumble of laughter deep in his chest he finally lets me and I stand up as he slaps me on the ass and I yelp God the man had some hard hands "That one was for Mark since you have a smart ass mouth". I stick my tongue out at him and I take off laughing as both of them act like they are going to get out of their chair. I was close to six months of pregnancy and stomach prevented me from wearing a lot of things that I was able to wear a couple of weeks ago I shower and shave and then step out and dry off as I blow dry and then put curlers in my hair as I do my makeup and then I slip into a jean skirt that had elastic waistband for pregnant women which I thanked God for the top I was wearing was a maroon color with a ¾ quarter sleeve and it was comfortable that's all that mattered to me and I matched the outfit with maroon sandals. I take the curlers out of my hair and then brush out the curls then spray my hair to make sure it stays in place then I make my way out of the bathroom and into the kitchen as everybody else is apparently already dressed and ready to go I blush as I realize that I probably did take longer in the shower and bathroom than was normal but hey what can I say I loved my showers. We all head out the door and once again pile into the van and make our way towards the CN Tower I can fill my stomach in my throat as we pull up in front and the valet parks the car for us and we make our way towards the elevators we somehow manage to fit everybody onto the elevator and then we are whisked up 14 stories towards the restaurant which had a beautiful view of Lake Ontario and the Ontario Island Airport we are all seated and the tower is rotating as we order our drinks and then we choose our appetizers John and I both choose Hearts of Romaine with Pancetta, Caesar vinaigrette and Parmesan cheese. Which was absolutely delicious and apparently my little boy loved. Then for the main course I had the Chicken Supreme with Preserved Lemon and Green Olivers, Israeli couscous, French beans, and Thyme broth. I enjoy every single bite that I hate which I was just an ordinary woman from Texas who loved cheeseburgers and French fries but it was nice to go out once in a while to something fancy. John ordered The Alberta Prime Rib of Beef with Sour Cream and Horseradish mash with Asparagus and natural Jus. "Lord this is delicious"! john says as he takes a sip of his beer and he puts his hand on my thigh as he squeezes "this is good my food was amazing" I say as I offer him a bite of my food and he offers me a bite of his. "You look beautiful today". John says as he kisses me on the cheek and his hand moves a little higher up on my thigh "Thank you John, you look dashing as well". I say as he arches his brow at me "dashing"? He asks as he pulls my seat closer to his as his hand rubs my belly. "My boy is getting big". He says as he notices my stomach is bigger than what it was just a couple of days ago. "Yes he is and he is always hugging my dang bladder". I say as I excuse myself because I have to use the bathroom yet again. I wash my hands and then make my way back out and then we order dessert which at that point I thought I was going to pop so John and I decided to share one together which was Strawberry and Pistachio Pavlova, Whipped Cream and Which Chocolate Curls. We take turns feeding each other as he leans down and licks the whipped cream from my lips and whispers in my ear "this dessert takes delicious but not as delicious as you do baby". I blush as I lean against him he was everything I desired in a man and I hated to see this week end but I missed my kids badly. We spend about an hour walking over the glass floor then head backs towards the cabin to spend our last evening together before the guys went back on the road and we got r easy for the birth of our best friend's little girl. Later that night we are all sitting around the fire talking and drinking coffee as we all are laughing about some of the things that have happened this week "I have to say this has probably been the best vacation that Paul and I have gone on a in a while except for the fact that my dad is a little pissed that half of his main rooster took off". Stephanie says as she takes a sip of her coffee and Paul kisses her on the top of the head. "Well Vince can get over it". Paul says as all the guys nod in agreement as Margaret clutches her belly I look at her and she shakes her head saying it is not a big deal but I couldn't help but worry about her. "Well I have really enjoyed this vacation I really have but we have to bring all the kids the next time I can't stand to be without them like this". I say as John rubs my back for me which helps me relax. We all go and pack our stuff up Chris told us not to worry about cleaning too much that he has a company that comes and cleans for him whenever he needed it "you better be a good girl while I'm on the road Kat or my hand is going to get to know your ass really well again when I get back home"! I laugh as we settle down for the night and we make love more passionate than ever before.

2 months later

It was the day of my baby shower and I was so not ready I knew I was going to be late but I could only move as fast as I could I felt like an elephant and I pretty much had my pregnancy waddle down packed! All the guys had volunteered to help Liz with the decorations. Margaret had her little girl and she was beautiful she was the perfect combation of Margaret and Sean needless to say he was one proud daddy! Today since it was so hot in Texas I decided on something light and comfortable so I was wearing a summer dress with spaghetti strap dress that was white around the bust area and then the rest was a mint green cloth that was long that came right above my ankle and I wore a pair of white flip flops to match it. I had already done my hair and make and I was making my way into the bedroom to grab my purse and keys as I hear the front door open and close as I'm coming out of the bathroom. Sara is coming up the stairs and we hug each other as she rubs my rather large stomach and she laughs. "Lord Girl I know you're ready to have that baby"! I nod my head as she helps me down the steps and I make sure everything is locked up and turned off as I lock the front door and I get into the SUV which Sara also had to help me into because it was hard by myself. "Are you excited about the baby shower"? "Yes just ready for the baby to be here though, I'm so over being pregnant I just want to hold him already". "Well I would say that I understand how you fill but I don't so I'm just going to say I can't wait to see who he looks like"! Sara was as we turn onto the highway and Sara puts the pedal to the metal I grab the handle above the window as I take a deep breath sometimes Sara's driving was not the most desired especially when you're almost 9 months pregnant and miserable. The baby shower was being held at the same place that Margaret had her baby shower at which was also doing all of the catering as well once again all of our friends were gathered together it had been over 8 weeks since I had last seen John because of his traveling schedule but I was overjoyed because he would be spending the next three months with me and I couldn't wait until the birth of our little boy. Eli and Ava were with Mark and Michelle for a couple of weeks until John and I got home from the hospital and got settled into a routine but we got to see them every day. It was a beautiful place but kind of rustic as well, I walk in and Eli and Ava rush into my arms I hug and kiss them all over their faces as they both put their hands on my belly and laugh as their baby brother kicks them. "Are yall having a good time at your dad's house"? I ask as I sit down in a chair as both of them try to fit themselves onto my lap making sure not to hurt my belly "yes! Daddy lets us stay up late and eat lots of candy and chocolate milk". Eli says as Ava is clapping her hands which meant she was in agreement with whatever Eli was saying "Oh he does him"? I say as I look over at Mark and he shrugs his shoulders "Well sounds like me and your dad might have to have a serious talk a little bit later". I say as the kids jump off my lap and they throw their arms around John who they had come to look up to. But the food that I had chosen was different and today the food that was being served was Finger Sandwiches which you had a choose of Chicken Salad, Pimento Cheese, or Egg Salad with an assortment of cheese in wedges slices and cubes with Garden cut vegetables with ranch dipping sauce and for something sweet we had fresh fruit Cascade served with flavored yogurt with your choice of sweet tea, lemonade, or coffee to drink. Liz and the guys had done a great job of decorating and I had to say I was actually impressed I smile as we wait for everybody to arrive I smile and get up as Stephanie and Paul, Sean, Margaret and the new baby all arrive and I can't wait to hold her I look at both of them for permission and they body nod their heads. I cradle her in my arms and I'm brought to tears she was so tiny and perfect and she had a crop of black hair that matched Sean's "awe you guys she is just beautiful"! I say as I kiss her forehead and she winkles up her face. "How are you filling"? I ask Margaret as well take a seat around the tables as some people are getting their food and some of us hang back looking at the new baby "I'm feeling pretty good I'm still a little sore but other than that I'm feeling great just sleepy and tired". "Girl you don't have to tell me I already know how that fills I got to get myself prepared because I know once this little man gets here I won't be getting any sleep at all"! I say as the baby begins to fuss and I hand her back to Margaret I didn't have the tools for what she wanted. John brings me a plate and a glass of tea and I thank him as we are all eating and talking wondering who is going to be the first one to say the word baby. John stands up and he clinks his fork on his glass and then he helps me stand up "Kat and I would like to thank everybody for coming to celebrate this special day with us we are super excited about the birth of this baby and we can't wait to share this experience with all of you. Words can't describe how happy I'm and I just want everybody to know how much Kat and I love each and every one of you". John says as everybody raises their glasses and we all make a toast to new life we all finish eating and then we begin to play some games one of the games was pin the belly button on the baby you had a blind fold put on and then spun around three times and then you had to find your way to the baby and pin his belly button on. "I can't see a damn thing". John says as he his filling his way towards the baby and he pins the button on the baby's butt and we all bust out laughing. "I guess my aim is a little off". John says as Mark is the next one up and by the end of the game Lynn was the one who won and she was handed a gift card to Long Horn Steak house, the next game was seeing who could put a diaper on the baby the fastest while being blind folded also and as that game comes to end Sara was the one who ended up winning "I guess changing a diaper aunt as bad I thought it was". Sara says as she is handed a gift card to Starbucks we are all laughing and we notice that John isn't anywhere to be found I get kind of worried but I breathe out my breath as I see him carrying a hug gift into the building I arch my brow at him and he smiles "I want you to open this one last". John says as he rejoins everybody else and then we move on from games to the opening of all the gifts. I could not waist to see what everybody had gotten for the baby as I sit down in the chair in the middle of the room as Eli and Ava are sitting by my side excited to see what the baby has gotten. Later that night after all the gifts had been taken into the house and both of us are showered I smile as I look around at the house that John and I had just brought and it was just beautiful. Mark had found the house on the market when we was driving by one day and he has tipped John off and we both went and looked at the house and both of us fell in love at first sight. The house had more bedrooms than I could count and the bathrooms were just about the same number of bathrooms along with a two guest houses on the propriety a pool along with a pool house, a fire pit, a full sized basement with a pool table, a wet bar, a kitchen, a movie theater, a TV room, two additional bedrooms and two bathrooms. The house itself had marble floors throughout it, and had a beautiful view of the city of Texas. I moan as I take a shower and shave as I lather up my body and then rinse off as I step out of the shower and dry off John and I still had sex but he always made sure that he was gentle with me and wasn't too rough. Since the house was big enough Liz who was four months pregnant and Lynn were staying with me in case I went into labor. Sara visited me often and made sure I was ok all the time since Chris was back on the road she was lonely a lot of times Eli and Ava fell in love with the house also and they each got to choose which of the rooms that they wanted to be theirs and each bedroom had their own bathrooms. Ava's room we had painted pink and her bedding was a chocolate brown color and Eli's room was done in blues and whites. Both of them had picked out the bedding that they wanted both of the kids were stoked about getting to pick out the stuff for the bedrooms as far as the nursery went it was done in a rustic Texas fill his crib looked like it had been craved by hand and his bedding was a light blue color but each kid had gotten to pick out a certain mural that they wanted painted and Sara had painted it for them. Sara had drawn a tree branches and his name had been spelled out it was beautiful and I was so thankful for the set of friends that I had I don't know what I would do without them.

Several weeks later I was 2 days over my due date and I was miserable I had been having contractions off and on all day but they either stopped or counted but never increased in their strength. John was so good and he was rubbing my back and offering me something to drink as I would breathe in and out through the contractions. When I went to my doctor yesterday she said that I was only at 1 centimeter but they would give me another couple of days and if I didn't have him by next Monday they would induce me. I'm bending over the bed rocking back and forth trying to relax as I go to stand up as John has his arms around me rocking with me whispering in my ear things that brought me comfort I let out a groan as I fill wet and I look down and water is dripping onto the floor I look up at john and he grabs my arm as he helps me shower and shave and then dress into clean clothing as John cleans up the mess that I made with the floor, he tosses the towels into the washing machine as he helps me down the steps yellowing for the girls as he grabs my bag that is sitting by the door and he rushes out the door. Liz, and Lynn are soon coming out the door as John helps me into the truck and I can fill the contractions starting to come on stronger I'm leaning back in the seat as John is trying to get us to the hospital in record time I look over at John and smile as I grab his hand and bring it to my knuckles "Its almost time baby, soon we get to meet our little boy". I can see the emotion come into his eyes as he pulls into the hospital and jumps out of the truck as he grabs a wheelchair and he helps me out of the truck and into the wheelchair as he grabs our bags and we head inside as he fills out the paper work and the nurses get me out of the chair and into a hospital gown as they get me hooked up the ins and make sure that I'm comfortable as she checks me and she nods her head "Well you're at 3 sentiments so we can't do anything right now but if you fill like you need any pain medication please let me know". The nurse says as I thank her and she leaves the room as John, Liz, and Lyn come walking into the room I look up at them and smile "how are you filling"? "I'm feeling pretty good the contractions are coming stronger but I'm good. The nurse checked me and I'm at 3 centimeters so can't do anything at this point but told me if I was in too much pain to tell her". John kisses my forehead as he climbs into the bed with me and I turn on my side as he begins to rub my shoulders and back as he wraps his arms around me I giggle "You know this is how we got this way in the first place". I say as John laughs "Yea true but I just want to make you as comfortable as possible". "Thank you baby". I say as we kiss and then there is a knock on the door as Mark, Michelle, and the kids come into the room the kids full of questions "mommy mommy is the baby fixing to be here". "When is the baby coming mommy"? "Mommy how is the baby going to get out of your body". I can fill myself blush as I look at the guys and they can't help but laugh "The baby will be here in a little bit". Ava places her hands on my stomach and she kisses my belly as I run my fingers through her curls "I love you and the baby mommy as well as Eli, daddy, and John as well". I smile and laugh as she climbs up into the bed with me and John as I wrap my arms around here. A couple of hours later I'm in active labor and I'm in full blown pain as I can fill the baby moving into position and I get the urge to push. Mark and Michelle had taken the kids down the cafeteria to get something to eat and it was just John and I in the room as the nurse helps me sit up as the nurse checks me and she nods her head to the doctor I was fully dilated and effaced and ready to bring my little boy into the room. "Ok Kat, it's time to meet your baby boy on the count of three I want you to bear down and push as hard as you can". I nod my head and the doctor counts to three as John helps me sit up and I push and scream out in pain as I fall back on the bed as I take a breather and then John helps me stand up again and I push again and I can fill his body slide from mine as I hear his first cries and I wrap my arms around John as they weigh the baby and John cuts the cord as they clean him up. "He weighs 9 ibs and 10 ounces and is 22 inches long, both of us have a shocked look on our faces as the nurses change the bed sheets and help me into a clean gown as they place Jonathan in to my arms and he begins to suckle from my breast. I was the happiest woman in the world right now as I look up at John and I can't help but tear up "Look John he is perfect". I say as John kisses me on the lips and he then kisses Jonathan on the forehead as the rest of our friends come piling into the room as everybody gets their first real look at the new baby.

2 months later I'm at home with the new baby and I fill great Jonathan was now 2 months old and he was the perfect combo of me and john. He was nursing was great and my body was starting to fill like normal again. In fact tonight I was planning a special evening for me and John the kids were spending the night with Mark and Michelle because they were taking them to the movies tonight the baby had just finished nursing and I had just taking a shower and shaved and made sure I shaved every body part good and I lotion my body down as I let my hair dry naturally and it curls around my shoulders as I slip into a pair of shorts and a tank top but already fill his presence in the room as I look up into the mirror and his eyes have that certain look in his eyes I turn around and I smile at him he closes the distance between us and he pins me against the counter top in the bathroom as his hands are in my hair and he grabs the back of my neck and he kisses me deeply as I wrap my arms around him as I fill his hardness pressing into my thigh as I moan and he picks me up and carries me into the bedroom and he tosses me in the middle of the bed I laugh as he strips me of my clothing and he pins me under him as he kisses me again as his mouth takes over mine. I wanted him and I needed him more than anything and I knew in a couple of weeks he would be coming back on the road and I wouldn't see him for a while. It was hard being away from him when he was on the road but it made it that much better when he returned home in just a couple of months we would be celebrating our 2 year anniversary and we were going to the lake house to celebrate. "I have missed this, blow jobs are not cutting it anymore I got to be buried inside of that sweet pussy". John says as he shoves in and I suck in my breath and I open my legs to him as I can fill him stretching me I arch my hips up and encourage him to go faster he starts to pump in and out of me. "Oh God…John"! I moan out as John wraps me in his arms and he flips so that I'm on all fours and I suck in my breath as he grabs my hips and he sinks back into me as I back my ass up against him as he reaches around and pinches my nipples as he fills my juices flowing over his cock "God damn Kat, that pussy is on fire". John says as his fingers dig into my flesh and he rotates his hips and I arch as I can fill my body start to quiver he reaches down and rubs my clit as the world shatters into a million pieces as John makes one last thrust and sends his seed spilling deep in my belly as he collapses onto me and he gets up and uses a warm wash cloth to clean me up and then himself as he wraps me in his arms I go to check on Jonathan real quick and I turn on his monitor and I know that he will be taking up in a couple of hours as I climb back into the bed and I settle next to John as we both fall asleep both happy and perfectly content.


	14. Chapter 14

"Ava Lynn you get your butt over here now"! I yell from my bathroom she had once again gotten into my makeup and had it all over the place" she comes running into the bathroom with blush and eye shadow all over her face, I couldn't help but laugh she was so innocent but yet she was always into everything, she was almost three now and Eli was five, and little john as I called him had just had his first birthday party a week ago needless to say my kids kept me pretty busy but I love my kids and I wouldn't trade them for anything. "I sorry momma I just wanted to be pretty like you is"! Ava says as she wraps her arms around my neck I hug her back and I take the makeup off her face and I look her in the eyes "Ava you do not need make up to make yourself look beautiful you are beautiful" I say as I hug her again and Eli comes running into the bathroom with Jonathan right behind me who was screaming at the top of his lungs because he was tired and had not had a nap today. "Mommy baby brother won't leave my Legos alone"! Eli says as he sits in my lap and I laugh "Eli you are going to have to learn to share with your brother or you won't get any new toys he is your baby brother and you need to be nice to him". I say as Eli looks at Jonathan and he hands over his Legos as Jonathan screams and has an excited look on his face as he takes off towards the stairs and I take off after him because I forgot to put the baby gate up. Margaret's little boy was doing great but her and Sean had a fall out and she was currently staying with me which I didn't mind I loved having the company. Liz was currently 8 months pregnant and she felt huge, Lynn and Shawn were doing good she was wanting a baby so bad she couldn't stand it up so far it hadn't happened. Sara and Chris were engaged and set to get married this fall which we were all getting ready for and Michelle was still dating Mark but he made no moves to put a ring on her finger and I couldn't help but wonder why. I shake my thoughts clear as I change Eli grab him a Sippy cup and fill it full of milk and I get him settled into his crib as he guzzles down his milk and his eyes close I knew he was sleepy but he fought sleep a lot now a days. It was just about 1pm in the afternoon and I could tell that Ava and Eli were also tired but it would be more trouble getting them to take a nap so I give them each a Sippy cup and I get them settled down into my bed which was right beside the same room as the nursery was. We end up all falling asleep and I don't wake up until I hear people talking "I don't want to wake her up she stays so busy with the kids". "Yea but we kind of need her help choosing which dresses to wear for Sara's wedding". I pop open my eyes and I look at Sara and Margaret who are looking down at me "Well you are awake". I smile as I gently climb out of the bed and I place pillows around the kids so they don't roll out of bed and then I check on the baby who was still sleeping. I look at the time and I realize that I had literally been asleep for only 5 minutes I groan as I head downstairs to join the other two down in the living room where the rest of the ladies are "Since we couldn't all travel to try on the bridesmaid dresses in New York they came to us and we don't have to wait for the dresses to come because the ones we try on are the ones we will keep". Sara says as we hug and I look at the dresses that were there for us to try on Sara's wedding colors were black and teal so I didn't fill like my body was in the best shape because it had been harder to lose the baby weight this time than the other times. I try on one dress and I fill like my boobs are all but going to pop out I try to readjust them but it makes them stand out more I groan out as I realize that nursing had its benefits but damn I had to buy all new clothes because nothing fit the same anymore. After an hour of trying on different dresses we all finally decided on a 015 Blue One Shoulder Corset Dress with Sequins and were floor length. "thank you guys I was about to go crazy with worry about these dresses so I figured the best way to get it done was to bring it one of our houses" Sara says as we thank the sales lady and she leaves with the dresses that we didn't want. "It's no problem Sara everybody is just so busy now with their own lives it's hard to get together now". I say as I think that I hear the kids but it was Kevin who was coming through the front door he smiles as we all rush him and hug him at the same time we knew that if Kevin was in town than the other guys probably were not far behind him. It had been months since we all had gotten together and I felt like it was little overdue but none of us had control over how busy our lives were. Just as I was about to talk I hear footsteps upstairs "Uncle Kevin"! Eli and Ava scream at the same time as they come rushing downs the stairs and he gathers them in his arms as they are bombarding him with questions "when is the baby going to be here"? Kevin looks at me and I laugh Kevin sometimes didn't know what the right thing to say was when it came to answering the kids. "How about when the baby gets here Uncle Kevin calls we and we will go up to the hospital to see the new baby". I say as the kids jump down out of his arms and make their way to the play room as I hear Jonathan up and I go and grab him from his crib as I change him and grab his cup as I make my way downstairs when he sees Kevin and his face lights up "unca Kevin"! He shouts as he all but jumps out of my arms into Kevin's I laugh as Kevin swings him up into the air and catches him. "Hey little man how are you doing"? Kevin asks as he takes him into the kitchen and he sets him in his highchair as he fixes him lunch as well as everybody else. "What brings you over this way" I ask trying to get information out of him about the other guys. "We have a show tonight in the next town over, so we are all going to crash her for the week then head out to California next week". Kevin says as he sees the smile on my face "you sneaky little witch" Kevin says as he starts to rub his hands together and I already realize what he wants to do "Kevin you don't want to do that" I say as I begin to back up and he is following "Now I know what the other guys are talking about with that smart mouth of yours…. Maybe I should be the one to teach you a lesson now". Kevin goes to grab me and I scream as I go to run into the other room away from him and I bump into something hard which knocks me on my ass. I groan as I look up and I groan it was Mark and John and they both had smiles on their faces they must have heard the conversation between me and Kevin. I stand up and I move into John's arms seeking protection. "Your woman needs to learn not to use that smart mouth sometimes"! Kevin says as he eyeballs me waiting for the perfect time to strike "What did she do now". I look at John shocked and everybody laughs I did have smart mouth and I couldn't help it look who I was around all the time. I lean up and kiss John on the lips offering up a distraction from the conversation at hand and he laughs as he knew exactly what I'm doing. The kids see Mark and John and all three of them are trying to get out of their seats since they were finished with lunch I go ahead and let them down and them all smoother Mark and John with hugs and kisses as they realized that they had two very different dads who love them very much. We fix the guys lunch as the kids are playing in the play room and us ladies are getting ready for tonight's show it was always good to be backstage with everybody that we knew so the kids got to see those who normally were not able to make it to the house. John is starting at my breasts in the mirror and I blush yes my boobs were big but I didn't like everybody staring "Don't cover yourself up Kat your body is amazing". John says as I turn around and go to put on my shirt but he bends me over the counter and shoves into me without hesitation. I arch my back pushing back against him loving the fill of him filling me up and I moan as his t thrusts are relentless and hard making sure I knew who was in change. John gathers my hair up in his hands and gives it a slight tug as I lift my ass up in the air high and I can hear John growl as he reaches around and wraps his arms around my waist as he picks me up and tells me to hang on to whatever I can and he beings to pound my already wet pussy causing my muscles to clench tighter around his cock as both of us are reaching towards the sweet escape. He isn't done by a long shot and he pulls out as I groan and he pulls me towards the bedroom but we don't make it to the bed he picks me up and pushes me up against the wall as I wrap myself around him and I moan out as John grabs my ass and he begins to pump in and out of me. He whispers into my mouth "I missed you". He says as our tongues are dancing with each other. "I missed you more". I say as he kisses my neck and then move down between my breasts as he swirls his tongue around my nipple causing a shiver to run down my spine. I let go screaming and shaking as he does the same taking me to the floor with him as we are breathing hard as I rest my head against his chest loving the fill of him against him. We both stand up and we ended up taking a shower again as he get dressed and hope into the limo along with all the kids and adults as we make our way towards the arena this was going to be a long interesting night. I flip because I think that I for the diaper bag but Liz holds it up for me and I breathe a sigh of relief as I clam down and I smile as I look at my kids they were my heart and soul nothing beats being a mother! We arrive at the arena a couple of hours before raw starts I can see the excitement on the kids' faces as we all get out of the limo and make our way inside. Each guy takes their family to their own separate locker rooms as John's who is right next to Mark's he opens the door for me and the kids to enter in. "Mommy can I go stay with daddy"? Eli asks I look at Mark and he nods his head I missed my little boy but he was wanting to be around Mark more now than ever and I didn't blame he was a little boy after all. "But if Eli gets to go I want to go too" Ava says as she sticks out her lip with her famous pout face "No baby you are going to stay with me". Ava ponders that thought for a moment and then she shrugs her shoulders as we enter the locker room with Ava and Jonathan. Who was sound asleep in John's arms I smile as he places the boy in the play pen that had already been set up him and he covers him with a blanket when there is a knock on the door it was Stephanie "Aunt Stephanie"! Ava shouts as I cringe and look over at Eli who was still sound asleep Stephanie picks the little girl up and Ava throws her arms around Stephanie's neck "I miss you Aunt Stephanie I'm ready to come spend the weekend with you and unca Paul"! Ava says as both her and Stephanie look at me and I shrug my shoulders "Well Paul and I do have the week off of work what do you say we come down to Texas to visit Paul has a town house there". Ava's eyes light up and she jumps down out of Stephanie's arms and she wraps her arms around my leg "please momma pretty please"! I bend down to where I can see her face to face and I hug my little girl she was growing up too fast "ok you can go but you have to promise me that you will call me every day and let me know how things are going". Ava nods her head as John walks out of the shower area dressed in his wrestler attire and I can fill that tingling sensation begin seeing him so ragged and rough looking made me fill butterflies in my stomach. "Do you mind if she goes with me"? Stephanie asks and I shake my head as she smiles as Ava jumps up into her arms and they leave John's locker room to head towards her and Paul's I loved my kids but the older two were getting to the age where they wanted to be with friends and it broke my heart but I knew that they would always love their mommy. I look up at John and he sees the sad look in my eyes as he wraps me in his arms and I can't help but cry my kids were my life "Kat you are their mother and they will always want to be with you but its ok to let them spend the night with other people they are just wanting to have fun let them be kids" John says as he leans down and his mouth takes possession of mine I moan as I wrap my arms around his neck and he lays down on the couch and unbuckles my pants as he slides them off and he places his tongue over my clit licking and sucking at the same time. I moan as I arch up into his mouth and he slides two fingers inside of me as I place my hand over my mouth trying to silence my moans and groans of passion John seeing what I was doing picks me up and carries me into the shower stall which as huge but he presses my back against the part that wasn't wet and he presses into me. He begins to pump in and out of me as he grabs my ass as I can fill my pussy becoming wetter by the second. I run my fingers through his hair as he looks into my eyes and I all but combust "God you're so wet". John says as he is moving in and out of me "that's because you're an amazing lover". I say as I throw my head back and I scream out my release as John follows sending his seed deep in my belly. I clean up and dress as he does the same as there is a knock on the door he swings it open to see Michelle standing there with a sleeping Eli in her arms I smile as I take him into my arms and I go and lay him on the couch making sure he isn't too close to the edge as Michelle smiles I could tell that she wanted kids but I wonder why her and Mark hadn't had any yet sounds like I would have to ask Mr. Calaway some questions when I got the chance. The show starts as me, all the ladies, and all the kids are watching from Paul's locker room which he seemed a little irked about that's because Stephanie was sitting in his lap and he probably was wanting more alone time than what he was getting. We are watching X-Pac and Kane take on Undertaker and Bradshaw I groan as I see the way the match is already going to go. "That's right kicking his butt daddy". Michel says as he is kicking and waving his arms like he is part of the action when Eli comes to stand by his side as he is watching Mark "come on daddy they don't call you the dead man for no reason at all" Eli says as he has his hands clenched as Mark takes a hard bump in the ring. I smile as Taker tags in Bradshaw as he goes to work on Kane I wince as Bradshaw gets thrown out of the ring out onto the floor as Kane is standing over the ropes looking creepy as hell. Jonathan is clapping is hands waiting for his dad to get up and shouts when he goes. He all breathe a sigh of relief as the match is finally over with Undertaker and Bradshaw had won but X pax was limping backstage Margaret rushes to his side as she is holding Michael in her arms as they kiss and he joins us as we wait for the rest of the guys to come backstage. John is holding his back and I rush to his side as Michelle is nowhere to be found but that's the last thing on my mind as I help John sit down on one of the backstage crates and I begin to rub his shoulders and back as he relaxes against me. "That fills better". He nods his head as Mark sits down beside him and he looks up at me with those green eyes "can I have one also"? He all but begs I groan as I hit him on the shoulder and I also massage his shoulder and back as the kids are looking at Mark because they are not use to seeing him dressed up like this. I laugh as all Ava and Eli are hanging onto my legs looking up at Mark with shocked looks on their faces as John is clinging to my side his little legs and arms wrapping just a little bit tighter around me. I bend down and I wrap my arms around the kids "its ok you guys this is your daddy he isn't going to hurt you it's just part of his character". I say as Ava buries her little face next to me and I pick her up so that she can get a better look of Mark and when she sees his green eyes a smile lights up her face as she realizes Mark and she flings her arms open and around his neck. Later that night we are heading home everybody crashing at our house as I put all three kids to bed and then I shower and get myself ready for bed as John is already in bed as he is watching me I can see the desire burning in his eyes as I walk over to the bed and he swings his legs around to the side of the bed as he parts his legs and I step between them he reaches out and massages my breasts as his lips and mouth are all over my lips and neck as he reaches inside of my panties and his large hand covers my already wet center I groan as he flicks his fingers over my clit and I place my hands on his shoulders as he slips off my panties and my shirt as he places his hands on my waist and he brings me closer towards him as I run my fingers through his hair and we kiss as I straddle his lap filling his already hard erection pressing against my inner thigh. He lays back on the bed our bodies pressed against each other as our kiss deepens and I begin to rub myself against his already stiff erection I hear him groan as he grabs my ass and he slides his boxers down as he seeks entrance inside of me I moan as he sinks all the way into me and I love the fill of him inside of me as I begin to lift and then lower myself down onto him as he guides me my gripping my hips my pace quickens as I lean forward and he pumps up into me causing me to cry out as I can fill a shiver run up my back as I can fill him grow inside of me and I know he is close to the edge as he wraps his arms around me and holds me in place as my orgasm hits and I fill like I splinter into a million pieces as he shoots his seed deep inside of me as we lay there together for a minute not moving both of us happy and sedated, he moves and grabs a wash cloth and cleans me up as he goes into the bathroom and then comes back out as he wraps me in his arms as he pulls me against his chest. I turn in his arms and look up at him "How did I get so lucky"? I say as he kisses my lips and says "No Kat, how did I get so lucky". We fall asleep loving the fill of each other in the other's arms. Later that week John left to go back on the road along with the other guys and I get back into the swing of things with the kids Eli back in school and Ava getting ready to go the next year and Jonathan back on a regular sleep pattern since his dad had been here this week his sleeping schedule had been all mixed up. I had to admit that I missed going to work everybody but I also loved staying at home with my kids. I look at the time and I get my butt in gear as I shower and dress for the day and head downstairs to fix breakfast for Eli, Sara would be coming through the front door in just a little bit to help me with Ava and Jonathan. "Hey Girl, how are the kids doing". I look at her and I hand her a cup of coffee "they are still sleeping I was just about to go wake up Eli but we can let Ava sleep in a little bit since the only thing we have to do today is go to the grocery store". I say as we make out way up the stairs and I gently wake up Eli who is was just like his dad in the mornings a complete and total bear. I take him into the bathroom and I wash his face as I let him use the bathroom then I change him into his clothes and then make out way downstairs as I fix him eggs and grits for breakfast along with a glass of orange juice as he eats so do Sara and I. I make sure his lunch is packed and that his book bag has everything in it and then we heads towards the car as Sara stays at home with Ava who would be waking up in about 30 minutes I walk Eli to his classroom I hug and kiss him goodbye as I leave and then make my way back home I pull into the driveway and I fall onto the couch as I see Sara playing with Ava "You ready to get this shit done today"? I ask as I look at her she laughs and nods her head as I grab Ava's diaper bag and then we head out the door since I had to buy for a good number of people I always went to Costco's where I could buy things in a large quantity without having to keep running back to the store Sara loads Ava into the car and we both get in as I make the 20 minute drive into town. I needed pretty much everything today and I was dreading having to lug everything into the house but we needed to eat. Sara grabs a cart and she straps Ava into the buggy and then I grab another one as his head inside. I start off with personal care stuff and bathroom essentials, then I make my way to the baby isle where I stock up on shampoo and diapers for Ava we check out and take all that stuff to the care, then we make out way back and start off with the food items. "Have you heard from Mark"? Sara asks me I'm picking out hamburger meat, pork chops, ribs, roast beef and cube steak, then I grab several loafs of bread, some cookies for the kids, potatoes, apples, oranges, bananas, several different bags of chips, French onion dip, creamy ranch dip, and Spanish and artichoke dip. I knew the guys like steaks so I circle back around and grab several packages of steak, carrots, onions, celery, green beans, etc. I then grab mayonnaise, ketchup, mustard, honey mustard, yogurt for the kids, 4 24 packages of bottled spring water, different kinds of beer for the guys, different juices for the kids, 5 gallons of milk, butter, 2 5 dozen cartons of eggs, coffee, cream cheese, bagels, frozen pizzas, chicken nuggets and chicken breasts, and numerous other things that I had lost count of. "He calls me to check on the kids but other than that no I haven't really bothered to talk to him I figured he is on the road and busy with Michelle that I just don't bother besides I'm married to John and don't have time to worry about what Mark Callaway is doing". I say as I give Ava a some gold fish to chew on along with her Sippy cup of juice since she was starting to get fussy. She gives me the biggest smile and I can't help but my heat melts every time she does this. I grab a couple of more items which at this point we had two and half carts and they were filled to the brim. We check out and I pay for everything as we load the car and then since it was only 10am we decided to grab lunch at a local bistro that they had just opened up in town. Ava sits in her high chair as we order our drinks and food and then we wait as I give Ava some more gold fish as our drinks arrive and then out food as we dig "the reason why I asked if you have heard from Mark is because Michelle called me the other day". I look up at her and I don't like the filling that is coming to the pit of my stomach "Mark has been cheating on her, even though they are engaged she gave him the ring back and now Mark doesn't know what to do for himself, he has taken some time off from work but Michelle is worried he won't answer his phone calls or text messages. I couldn't help but wonder what in the world was going with Mark. We get home and unload everything into the car into the house as we are putting everything up and looking forward to catching some rest since Ava and Jonathan were asleep and we still had two hours until we had to pick up Eli. I groan as I call Michelle yet another dear friend I had to console because of Mark's shellfish ways she picks up the phone after the first ring "Hey Michelle Sara just told me that you caught Mark cheating? What's up I just wanted to see if you are ok". "Thank for calling Kat, I don't know what got into Mark it started acting weird a couple of weeks after you and John got married, I would ask him if everything was ok and he would say yes". I can hear her voice cracking and I try my best to make a bad situation good again "Michelle, I don't even know the words to say right now other than I'm sorry. You know we will all be here for you if you ever need anything". I say as I fix myself a glass of ice tea and sit out on the sun porch which had air thank God! "I'm just worried about him Kat, he won't answer or return any of my phone calls, I have tried to text him I get no response Kevin, Shawn, and all the other guys including John had tried to call him but he won't answer to nobody"! I shake my head if I knew Mark, I knew Mark and I knew where he probably was at right this second and I knew if I went to him my marriage with John would be over with and I couldn't chance that. "Well you know how Mark is when he gets in one of those moods you just have to let him cool his heels and he will eventually come back to reality". I say as we talk for a few more minutes and then hung up as Sara comes walking into the kitchen and sits out on the porch with me "Is she ok". I shake my head and look at Sara I knew I could trust her with whatever I told her "Sara, I could probably tell you where Mark is right this second but the bad news is I know that if I went there he would talk to me but my marriage with John would be over with and I can't give that up for Mark. He had his chance a long time ago to make things right and for all of us to be a family but he is the one who screwed that up not me". I say as Sara looks at me with a shocked expression, I give her a halfhearted smile as we are both trying to make sense of everything we both get up and decided a quick power nap was way overdue I look at the time and I see we still have a while to go before we pick up Eli so we both check on Jonathan and Ava then we both lay down on the couch her on one end and me on the other as I close my eyes thinking what in the hell could I do to get Mark to do the right thing. Sitting in the car line getting ready to pick up Eli and I can't shake the filling in the pit of my stomach that Mark was not ok, but who was I to just take off and go see about another man who I was not married too Eli springs into the car and is talking a million miles a minute as he is showing me everything he drew in art class today. "Mommy I have an awards program coming up next week and I want you and daddy to come". Eli says as she pokes his lip out and I can't help but smile he was the spitting image of Mark Calaway "You know we will be there baby we both wouldn't miss it for the world"! He smiles and throws his arms around my neck and we pull up into the driveway as we head inside and I smile as Ava comes walking up to me with her arms held up, I pick her up and I cover her face with kisses she giggles "momma can I have a snack"? "Of course you can"! we go into the kitchen and I cut them up some grapes and apples and fix them both cups of milk to go with their snack as they are both sitting at the kitchen table as Sara comes in followed by Jonathan I smile he was the spitting image of John Layfield, he holds his arms up to me and I swing him up into my arms as he laughs and I cover his face in kisses as I also cut him up some apples and grabs and fix him milk to drink as I strap him into his high chair and he grins he had a mouth full of teeth which he sometimes had the bad habit of biting which I was trying to kick that habit real fast! After they all finish their snacks we all decided we wanted to go swimming so I call Margaret to see if we can come to her place for a little bit "Of course! I was just about too calling you to see if you wanted me to bring the baby over so he and the kids could play". "Ok we will be over in just a little bit". We hang up as we change the kids into the swim clothes packing extra clothes and diapers for Jonathan we head downstairs and I pack the towels, and the sun block as I grab the cooler from the pantry and I fill it full of ice and I load it down with a lot of drinks and juice for the kids and various other snacks to go along with them so we wouldn't put Margaret out which I knew she would be mad about but I never wanted anybody to fill like I was a charity case. Sara and I would just change at Margaret's house we load the kids into the car and then we both have to lift the cooler into the back of the car as it takes all of our strength that we could muster we are out of breath by the time we both reach the front seats but we buckle up and make the 15 minute drive over to Margaret's house as we pull up apparently several of the guys had a couple of days off because there were about four cars parked in Margaret's drive way when we pull up. We unbuckle all of the kids and grab the towels and extra clothes as we knock and Margaret answers the door with Michael hanging onto her hip, he was just a little bit older than Eli and they were great play buddies she smiles and waves us in as we point to Sean and then to the car and both say "Cooler" he laughs and goes to get the cooler from the car as I didn't have to put floaties on Eli or Ava because they both knew how to swim but I still worried about them so I made them wear their swimmies for extra precaution little Jonathan I would make sure I help onto him since he was still only 1 year old, I quickly change into my swim suit as does Sara and then all of us head outside as we Shawn, Lynn, Paul, and Stephanie were all sitting at the table. "Well we didn't know all of you guys were going to be here"! Stephanie smiles as we all hug the taller woman and then my eyes grow wide as I see John come around the corner with hamburger patties in his hands he sees me, sets the plate of burgers down and he swings me up into his arms as he plants a huge, smoldering kiss on my lips that has even the kids hooting and hollering. Eli and Ava jump into the water without hesitation and they look at me "come on momma the water's awesome"! Eli says as he is flapping his arms causing water to go everywhere, I grab Jonathan he clings to my side as he is a little scared at first but then is splashing like the others. He the heat and him playing had him tired and cranky only 15 minutes later, I get out of the water and I change him into a clean regular diaper and clothes and then give him some milk as I go inside to lay him in his pack n play I smile as John wraps an arm around me and I lean against him as I lay a small light weight blanket over him we both just stand there for a little bit watching our son. We head back out to the pool area but make sure I have the monitor in case he was to wake up. All the guys are over at the grills as us ladies are sitting around the pool sipping on iced tea as Margaret also had to lay Michael down for his nap since he was also tired "So Michelle told me what happened with Mark but why Michelle don't deserve to be treated that way". I just didn't understand why everybody kept looking to me for answers when it came to Mark. I shake my thoughts clear as John leans down and kisses me I smile as I wrap my arms around his neck and I loose thought about where I'm at for the moment as he leans down and whispers in my ear "you need to calm down or I'm going to take you into one of the properties on this land and fuck you hard". I blush and giggle as he releases me as I lean back on in the chair and I look at the girls who are all eyeballing me and I already know what they want me to do. "Forget It I'm not about to go chase down Mark Calaway just to find out why he keeps cheating on the women he claims to love so much that man can sulk in his own misery for all I care I'm married now and I could care less what that big old bastard does with his life". I say as I cross my arms over my chest and I rest at my final answer sometimes the girls could be relentless when they wanted something to get done but this was something I was not caving in on". "Kat, please we all know he will talk to you". "Margaret you don't get it, if I go to check on Mark my marriage to John is will be over with! I know this deep in my heart because somewhere deep inside I still loves that crazy man"! All the girls look at me shocked and then I turn around to see John standing behind me and I blush there it was out in the open I had said it what more did everybody else want from me! I look into John's eyes and he smiles at me as I walk over towards him and he leads us away from everybody and we sit down in on a swing that is hanging on the front porch while the other's watch the kids John wraps an arm around me and he pulls me towards him and kisses the top of my head in a way that brings me comfort "I have always known that you still loved him Kat, that was never a secrete I could tell by the way you two looked at each other. Kat if you don't love me just say so I won't be hurt but just know that I'm the father of Jonathan and I will do everything I can to see my son and be a part of his life". I look up at John with tears in my eyes there was no way I could deny anything now that was one thing Mark would probably always be right about I may be married and share a bed with John but my heart would always belong to him "John I do love you and I would never do anything to keep our son away from you I don't know how to describe my fillings about Mark he has always been a part of my life but I'm married to you I share my bed with you, you make my body come alive when I'm with you but I know if I go to see Mark and talk to him like everybody wants me to do our marriage will be over with John I just know it". John looks at me and kisses me gently on the lips as he wraps me in his arms and we press against each other as he looks around and gets a mysterious look in his eyes and he picks me up and pushes me against the side of the house and he removes my bathing suit bottom and pushes inside of me I groan as I can fill that familiar tingling begin in the pit of my stomach and I arch my back as he is pumping in and out of me as we kiss I can fill the tears prick my eyes I somehow knew this was his way of saying goodbye of letting me go. We both reach out peaks and I scream out my pleasure as he pumps one last time and sends his seed shooting deep in my belly we both catch our breaths and we gather our thoughts and he helps me stand up as I giggle and we make our way back to the where everybody else is to eat and just enjoy being in each other's company since all the guys had to go back on the road in a couple of days but somewhere deep in the back of my mind I could not help but worry about Mark.

Two weeks later nobody still had not hear from Mark and even John was starting to worry about him. He had not been at work on Raw or Smack down in about two months and even Vince who was always able to get a hold of Mark had not talked to him. The kids all of them were staying with Kevin and Liz tonight who had welcomed their baby into the world about a week ago. They had a little girl and she was beautiful! They had named her Isabella Grace Nash and she had everybody wrapped around her fingers I smile as I thought about the night that me and John had without the kids last night I shiver as a chill runs up and down my spine that man made me weak in the knees but there was something different about the way John was acting and I just knew that it was because he had heard me admit that I still loved Mark I shake my thoughts clear John had went back to work this morning and I missed him already but he had told me before he left that he wanted me to go see how Mark was doing but I just ignored what he said Mark was the last thing on my mind at this point in time. It was so quite without all the kids here little John was already 1 year old and we had just had a little get together with everybody and cookout out nothing special he had been weary of eating his cake at first but when he got a first taste he loved it and was covered head to toe but the time it was all said and done. He and Eli were always fighting with each other and I think it was because Eli felt like he wasn't loved as much as he once was but that was not true I loved each and every one of my kids more than life itself. I had just finished breakfast by myself and I head upstairs to shower and shave and to get ready for the day it was a hot one in Texas today and if I could get away with going around naked I would I laugh to myself as I stand under the shower and I moan as the hot water hits my body and I let it relax my sore body I shaved, lather up my hair and my body and then rinse off as I step out of the shower and I dry myself off as I wrap my hair up and then slip on a pair of cut off blue jean shorts and a light spaghetti strap top that was cotton and felt cool on my skin. Kevin had called yesterday and asked if he could keep the kids through Sunday and I was really didn't want too but I could hear all the kids in the background saying "please momma, please momma". I groan and against my better judgment I agree and I could hear all the kids shouting excited about getting to spend more time with Kevin, Lynn and the new baby who they all adored I undo the towel from my hair and I brush it out and I leave it long to dry as it was already curling around my shoulders. As I'm making my way down the stairs my cell phone starts to ring and I dig it out of my purse and I recognize the number at first I didn't want to answer but I knew somehow I should because I wanted to make sure he was just ok. "Hello Mark". He doesn't say anything at first he is just quite but I can hear him breathing and I know it has taken all the courage that he would muster up to call me Mark was a prideful man and he rarely let it show but today was one of those days where he let it show. "Kat, I need you, don't ask questions, don't wonder why just come….to the little cottage on the edge of my ranch that nobody knows about but me and you". I suck in my breath and I try to get up the nerve to tell him now but the desperation in his voice was enough to do me in and before I know it I'm packing a bag with some extra clothes and stuff for the bathroom as I throw the bag into the back of the truck and I call Margaret while I'm on my way "You're going to see him aren't you"? Margaret asks and I couldn't tell if she was excited or worried or both. "Yes please don't judge me but this is something I got to do". "Kat, we all know you love him hell he loves you and always has just please be careful". We talk for a few more seconds and I then hung up the phone the cottage he was talking about was at the very edge of the of his property close to the little river that ran though the land he owned it was just a one bedroom and one bathroom cottage that had kind of raised up on stilts that had a ramp that lead up to the screened in porch. The road to get to the cottage was about a mile away from where the driveway to the main house was at nobody knew about the cottage but me and Mark even though he had several houses on his land this one was our favorite and he kept it just for us. The road to the cottage was gravel but it was had grown up with brush and weeds to kind of keep the road hidden from people. I let out the breath that I had been holding as I turn on the gravel road and I can fill the butterflies in my stomach begin as I make my way down the driveway which was about 1 ½ miles it was about noon by the time I pull up and I grab my bag from the trunk and I lock my car up I look at the diamond ring and wedding band on my hand and I can fill the tears prick my eyes I knew this was the point of no return and before I can think I'm Turing to head back to the car but his deep voice stops me. "There is no turning back now Kat, you are here you came this far why leave now". Mark says as I turn and I have to catch my breath I place my hand over my chest as I slowly start to back up towards the car and then he is coming down the ramp as he pins me against the car and he kisses me. I'm lost as I wrap my arms around his neck and he picks me up swinging me over his shoulder as he grabs my keys and my bag and he makes his way up the ramp towards the cottage he gets inside as he locks and closes the door to make sure I can't get out. The cottage had a rustic fill to it this was one of the first places Mark had taken me too when we first got together it brought back a lot of memories I smile as Mark wraps an arm around my waist and he pulls me towards him as I look up and he runs his knuckles down my cheek "This place brings back memories does it not Kat". I nod my head as his lips lightly brush over mine and I wrap my arms around his neck again as I push him down on the couch and I straddle his lap as he place his hands on my hips. "Mark why did you call me"? Mark looks down for a minutes and then he pins me under him on the couch in one swift movement "Because I can't be without you anymore I love you Kat you belong to me". I go to say something but then close my mouth as his lips brush over mine again. The cabin was all wood work including the bathrooms and kitchens but the shower was done in stone work and was beautiful since it was just one bedroom it had a large king side bedtime with a brown and beige comforter and pillows on the bed I smile as Mark strips me of my clothing and then his as he makes the straddle his lap and he pushes about halfway into me. "Kat, please say you will be with me I love you Kat I know that I cheated on your with Sara and married her then ended up cheating on Michelle but the whole time it's you I have wanted Kat". He then pushes all the way inside of me and I arch my back as he begins to pump in and out of me causing my walls to constrict around his cock Mark groans she felt even better than before this sweet innocent woman he had meet almost 9 years was everything he ever needed. I begin to grind on Mark as he picks me up and carries me towards the bed and tosses me down and then climbs back between my legs as he shoves back inside of me as I wrap my arms around his neck and then I bring my legs up around his waist as he covers my mouth with his as I can fill that familiar pull begin in the pit of my stomach "Oh Fuck Markkkkk"! I scream out as my orgasm washes over me as my body is trembling and shaking as wave after wave of pleasure hits my body causing me to cry again. Mark smiles she was always so responsive towards him she always found her pleasure at least twice before he did, Mark lets go and bellows out his release as he spills his seed deep in her belly and he falls on top of her as they are both coming too Kat looks at him and lowers her head he need the guilt that she held in her heart she loved him but she felt that she was being unfair to John but John was the last thing on his mind as Kat goes to move but he grabs her arm and pulls her down next to him and wraps her up in his arms before she can say anything else. Mark knew she would fill regret in the morning but he was here to make sure he was the only man that would ever hold any thought in her mind from now on out. Mark was awake way before she was he just lay there watching her sleep he slides down between her legs and parts her legs as he buries his face in her pussy licking up her juices as Kat begins to come awake by whimpering and moaning as her back arches up off the bed Mark holds her hips in place as she opens her eyes and he stares back into hers Mark sucks her nub into his mouth as Kat lets go as her release hits her hard as she screams her body is quivering and shaking as she holds Mark's head in place as she rocks her hips back and forth against his mouth she tasted so delicious Mark smiles as he kneels up over her and slides his already hard shaft into her wet pussy as Kat bucks her hips against him urging him to move. Mark laughs as he rubs his thumb over her clit and it causes her body to jump. Mark begins a steady pace in or out of her wet pussy as he can see the blush creeping up over her body as her orgasm is rapidly approaching he pinches her nipple and that's all it takes for her to cum as Mark makes one last thrust and sends his seed deep into her core again as he falls on top of her as she runs his fingernails up and down his back as they are both catching their breaths they had until the Sunday morning together what Kat didn't know was he had already called John and John being the man he was agreed that he would give his blessing to him and Kat even though Kat knew nothing about the conversation they had. He also knew that Kevin and Lyn were keeping the kids until Sunday because he had called and asked them to keep them so he could have the chance to talk to Kat. He picks Kat up and carries her to the shower and places both of their bodies under the hot spray as he washes her and she washes him he notices that the wedding band and diamond ring are no longer on her hand and he has to suppress a smile that forms on his face he wanted Kat to be his in every sense of the word as they dry off and go into the kitchen for some coffee and to fix themselves something to eat considering they had spent half the night wake making love off and on and then part of the morning also he didn't know what it was about Kat but she made him go off like a bomb every time he was around her he got a hard on. They decided on brunch since it was already 11am they fixed eggs, toast, cut up fresh fruit, grits and then of course bacon to go with the eggs and grits. Mark eats his food at a rapid pace and Kat was shocked he looks up at her and smiles "I can't help it I forgot how good you cook". Mark says as he takes a long drink from his coffee cup I smile and blush and wave my hand at him I still was not use to the complaints that people gave me. We clean up the kitchen together and then we sit out on the porch for a little bit even though it was screened in we still have fans all around the porch to keep us cool during the hotness of the day that Texas was known for. Because the cabin was up on stilts we could see who was coming and who was going Mark had pulled my car into the garage so that if anybody got to snooping they would not notice my car it also had a view of the lake that was on his land as well and then the bedroom had an awesome view of the river that ran behind the cabin. Mark pulls me into his lap and I giggle as he wraps his arms around me and kisses my neck I lean back against him just enjoying the fill of being in his arms again "I'm glad you came Kat". "Me too Mark". "Why don't you show me how much you missed me Kat"? Mark says as I slide down between his legs and since he was just wearing boxers I slide his boxers down and I take him fully into my mouth as Mark grips the chair I can fill him tensing up as I counties to work my magic with my mouth as Mark cups the back of my head and he guides me as he begins to move in and out my mouth "Fuck Kat, I can't last much longer" but I don't stop I go until he shoots his seed down my throat Mark sits there for a minutes trying to catch his breath damn she had some skill. Mark slowly makes his way to his feet and I know I'm in trouble I make a b line for the bedroom to try and lock the door but Mark catches me around the waist and he picks me up as he lays me on the kitchen table he steps between my legs and looks down at me with those piercing green eyes "Your turn now" "Again"? I ask as Mark bends and he once again loves me with his mouth as I hold his head in place as I can fill myself falling towards the edge again but he pulls away and shoves into me causing me to cry out as he grabs my hips and holds me in place I massage my breasts as Mark rubs his thumb over my clit causing me to shiver "I love you Kat, you are mine"! Mark grunts out as his balls are slapping against my ass I cry out as my orgasm hits me and I wrap my arms around him as I pulls him down on top me as he brings my legs up towards my body and he picks up his face as the sound of our love making is echoing throughout the cabin and the more she moaned the more turned on Mark became. Mark was in a daze as he can fill that churning begin in the pit of his stomach as his thrusts are eager and relentless as I cry out again as another wave of pleasure hits me and again I shatter into a million pieces as Mark does also as he throws his head back and hollers out his release as he falls on top of me laying his face against my breast as I wrap my arms around him both of us trying to catch our breaths and the only thing that comes to my mind is how in the hell I'm going to face everybody once this week with Mark was over with.

1 month later I'm sitting down in the house that me and John use to share and we are pretty much saying out goodbyes he was not angry and he was not upset but he was actually happy. Our divorce was over with me didn't fight over anything and he got joint custody of Jonathan which was fine me with me I had just about everything pack away and loaded into the U-Haul that I rented Mark and John were actually having a decent conversation with each other. "Just take care of her Mark, I love her she is the mother of my child and if I find out you have hurt her or cheated on her I will hurt you". John says as he takes another sip of his beer and leans back in the kitchen chair "Don't worry John I promise that I'm going to do everything the opposite of what I did the last time no more lying, no more cheating, and no more dumping her". Mark says I load the last of the boxes into the U-Haul and I smile as I breathe out the breath I had been holding it was scorching today I walk back inside and I smile as both of them are coming out of the kitchen John hugs me and I smile as little Jonathan runs up to me and throws his arms around my neck John was keeping him for a week since he had taken the week off for us to get things settled between us. "lub you momma" "love you baby"! I say as I hand him back to John and we say our goodbye as Mark and I make our way out to the truck and we head towards his home and at last I felt like there was an inner piece inside of me for some reason I smile as Mark grabs my hand and kisses my knuckles as we pull into the driveway and we unload everything which at this point I was not ready to unpack I leave everything in the front foyer and I fix dinner for me and Mark and the kids who were being brought to the house later tonight via Kevin and Liz. I smile as I hear the front door open and I peak around the corner and see the kids "Eli and Ava"! I say as I hold my arms open and they rush into them as they tackle me with kisses Eli who was 6 now and Ava who was 4 were growing up way to fast "Mommy are you and Daddy going to get married now"? Ava asks as she stands with her hands on her hips looking at both of us I laugh as I look at Mark and I arch my eyebrow at him I was at a loss for words "Mommy and I are getting next weekend". I blush as Mark gets down on one knee and pulls out a 14 kart princess cut diamond engagement ring "Kat, I loved you from the first moment I met you. You have given two beautiful children and one child that aint mine but I love just like my own make me the happiest man in the world and officially be my wife". I nod my head yes as he slips the ring on my finger as he picks me up and swings me around as we kiss as Kevin, Lynn, Ava, and Eli are all clapping. For the first time in my life I really felt complete I think to myself as I finish dinner and we all sit down to eat, I call John later on to check on Jonathan and I smile as I hear my little boy talking and babbling in the back ground "he is good, I just gave him a bath and now we are getting ready for bed". "Well good by the way Mark and I are getting married next weekend would you like to come"? "Sure, Kat I'm truly happy for the both of yall" "Thank you John". We talk a little bit more than hang up the phone I smile as I shower and then head back downstairs as I rejoin the adults Ava and Eli were already fast asleep in their own beds as I sit down on Mark's lap as we are sitting out on the deck enjoying the cool of the evening hair. "So girl we have got to go shopping tomorrow for stuff for the wedding"! I groan and laugh as I realize that I didn't have a lot of time to plan anything but I knew that Mark had a big enough place for us to host a wedding and I turn towards Mark "How about we have the wedding here there is a trail that leads down to the river and we have a gazebo that sits on the water there is plenty of room down there". Mark smiles as I see the wheels turning in his head and I already know what he was thinking we already had another cabin that sat on the land and it was right where the river was at it was the one Kevin and I had used a couple of years ago when him and I dated we could spend a couple of days there. He nods his head and we kiss as us ladies talk about mother hood and breast feeding and all kinds of stuff that Mark and Kevin did not want to hear. I smile as I hear Isabella crying and I rush up to get here and I pick her up out of the crib I smile as she settles down a little bit and I bring her out towards the deck wrapped up in a little blanket so she wouldn't get cold Liz steps off to the side and takes out her breast as she begins to fed her little girl and I smile oh I wanted another bad=by so badly but ever since I had Jonathan I hadn't been able to get pregnant again I just shrugged it off and didn't really think about it. "Kat I was going to ask you, if something was to ever happen to me and Kevin would be the God Mother to Isabella". Liz looks up at me and I'm shocked that I didn't answer right away that she gets a worried look on her face "Well say something". Liz says as I laugh and I nod my head "yes I'm just shocked and honored I love her like she is my own"! I say as I hug her and Kevin as they decided to stay the night since we all had to get together in the morning anyway the guys had decided to go get all the decorations and food caterer set up while we ladies went wedding clothes shopping. I laugh as Mark falls onto the bed and pins me under him "Get off of me you big brute"! Mark growls and he begins to shove his already hard cock inside of my already wet pussy I moan as I buck my hips and he looks down at me into my eyes "I love you Katherine Isabella I know that I haven't always done right by you but from now on I will but also remember this" he says as he shoves all the way inside of me and he whispers in my ear "I really own you now" I laugh and slap him on his arm as we both laugh he rolls so that I'm on all fours and he grabs my hips as he shoves back into me and I push back against him "Fuck Kat, you're driving me crazy"! Mark grunts out as I smile and I squeeze my muscles tighter around his cock and I can fill him swell inside of me and I know he is close I push back against him again as his balls are slapping against my clit and it turns me on that much more. I scream out my pleasure as I cum and Mark not being able to hold back anymore hollers out his release as he sends his seed shooting deep in my belly as he wraps her up in his arms nothing felt better than being able to hold his woman the only woman he ever wanted in his arms again. I wake up that next morning at 6am and I shower even thought it was a Saturday morning I knew I better wake up this early or I would never be able to get anything done. I shower and dress for the day as I make my way downstairs and into the kitchen as I start a pot of coffee and I smile as the aroma hits my nose. I start on breakfast today I decided on pancakes, bacon, and eggs I smile as I whip together the batter for the pancakes Mark's kitchen had a big skillet built into the stove which was a perfect addition while the pancakes are set on a low temp cooking I beat up the eggs which was a lot I had butter to the hot pan and I pour the beaten eggs into the skillet and mix them around adding salt and pepper and a little milk to make them creamier. As I'm finishing up breakfast putting everything onto plates I hear the crowd coming down the stairs I smile as I'm joined in the kitchen by Kevin, Liz, Margaret, Eli and Ava. "Mommy you always make the house smell so good" Ava says as I smile and I pick her up and kiss her on the cheek John would be brining Jonathan over a little bit later because I missed him so much I smile as I fix everybody their plates and I pour myself some coffee as I sit down beside Mark and I begin to eat my food. "Baby thank you for breakfast but Kevin and I have to get going we got a lot we got to do today"! Mark kisses me goodbye as him and Kevin head out the door with Eli in tow and us girls clean up the kitchen and then also head out the door I buckle Ava into her car and Liz buckles Isabella into hers and we make our way into town. I didn't want a huge wedding dress like I had the last time since we were going to be outside I wanted something that would be cool and simple but beautiful and I was wearing boots instead of high heels because I didn't want to end up in the river. We pull up and we are greeted by Margaret, Michelle, Sara, and Lynn I smile as all of the girls hug me and ask to see my ring as I look at Michelle and she pulls me aside I didn't want her to fill put out by anything. "Kat, its ok I'm happy for you and Mark I knew that he always loved you I was just somebody he was with to try and get over you but it didn't work in fact John asked me to the wedding and I told him I would go with him." I throw my arms around her and I laugh I was truly happy for John he deserved somebody who truly loved him and him alone. We all go into the dress store and I spend about an hour looking for the right dress I smile as I try on the last one and I look in the mirror. It was just a plain white dress that came to the knees but the back was long and ruffled and it was strapless I come out of the dressing room and everybody nods their heads this was definitely the one I go and slip back into my regular clothes and I picked out a dress for Ava which was a sunshine yellow color as were all the bridesmaids dresses. They were strapless and knee length and they were simple which was the idea for this wedding it took us all of 3 hours to pick out dresses, shoes, and jewelry then we head up the cashier and we pay for everything as we all go to lunch right beside the dress shop I look around at how everybody's family had grown and I was happy for each and every one of them Margaret, Sean, and Michael who was the same age as Jonathan were great they celebrated their 2 years of marriage. Liz and Kevin who had Isabella were also celebrating 2 years of marriage, Lynn and Shawn were celebrating 3 years of marriage and were currently pregnant with their first child she was currently 3 months along. I smile as I take a sip of my sweet tea and I dig into my good I couldn't wait to spend the rest of my life with the man that my heart always was beating for.

Wedding of Mark William Calawy and Katherine Isabella… I was a ball of nervous all of us girls were getting ready at one of the cottages that was about a mile from where the actually wedding was taking place. We would all be riding four wheelers down to the site of the wedding which was totally my idea all the guests parked and then were driven to the site of the wedding on a hay ride which me and the girls had set up that way they didn't have to drive back and forth so much on the four wheelers. I had already showered and shaved and I Michelle did my hair which was left long and hanging down my back with curls my makeup was light and I smile as I slipped into my boots and all of us girls are laughing they never pictured me wearing boots with a wedding dress but I didn't care I wanted to be comfortable. Ava looks up at me and she smiles as she again places her hands on her hips "I can't wait to see the look on daddy's face when he first sees you mommy"! I laugh as I bend down and I kiss her on the cheek and she wraps her arms around my neck as she whispers in my ear "We are finally going to get to be a family momma". I smile as I can fill the tears come to my eyes and I have to bite them back I didn't want to mess up my makeup "Yes baby we are finally going to be a family". We had just finished getting ready when there is a knock on the door and we all look up as Shawn is standing at the door smiling as he opens his arms "You look beautiful Kat, I know Mark is going to go nuts when he sees you today! Are all of you ready"? Shawn asks as we all nod our heads as Michelle rides with John, Liz rides with Kevin, Margaret rides with Shawn, Sara rides with Chris, Ava and me would riding on the hayride in style along with the preacher who was Ted Diabiase Sr who Mark and the guys had known since their wrestling careers had started, as we make our way down the trail I see the set up and I smile Kevin and Mark actually did a good job of decorating the gazebo was set up where the water was not rushing at all so they had floating candles all in the water and the gazebo had white gardenia place all over along with mason jars that had white lace around the middle of the jars with candles sitting in them. Ted helps me and Ava out of the wagon Ava makes her way down the trail that leads to the gazebo and she is throwing down yellow rose petals down and she joins Mark and the rest of the crew at the front of the gazebo which was huge Mark had just recently added it on and it was beautiful I make my way down the path as the guests are standing up and I see Vince and Linda, Stephanie who because she was 8 months pregnant didn't want to even try to fit in a bridesmaid dress, and a host of countless other wwe superstars, I smile as Mark takes my hand and we stand before the preacher.

"Marriage is a scared vow that should never be broken; these two have decided to come together tonight to spend the rest of their lives together. They have chosen to love one another through whatever may come. Mark you have chosen Katherine out of all women to spend the rest of your life with takes her hand and please read your vows to her". Kevin hands him the ring and as he is slipping wedding band on my finger he looks down into my eyes and I'm lost I fill like I can't even breath. "Kat I loved you from the first moment I met you, my heart only beats for you and I want to spend the rest of my life doing nothing but making sure you and the kids worry or want for nothing. I want you to bear my last name with pride and I want you our family to finally be complete and that includes little Jonathan". We all laugh as we hear Jonathan shout and Liz hands me the ring as I slip it on Mark's finger and I speak before I can lose my words "Mark you mean the world to me, we went our separate ways for a while and ended up in completely different directions in our lives but somehow fate always has a way of circling back us back around to where we are meant to be. I will never have to worry about anything else as long as I have you and our children standing by my side. Yall are my reason for breathing and I will be proud to be your wife as I will be the best mother that I can and will be to all of our children". "Now that the vows have been spoken and the rings the have exchanged, it is with my pleasure that I now pronounce you Mr. and Mrs. Mark William Calaway"! everybody is cheering and I can fill the tears spill over onto my cheeks as the couples head towards the cottage deck where all the food is at mark had built onto the cabin that me and Kevin had been at he added two more bedrooms and two more bathrooms and then had had added a bigger deck with a grilling station and picnic tables were spread throughout but they were all pushed together to create one big table where everybody could sit together. Tonight's dinner was as Texas as you could probably get since the kids were a big part of the wedding there was no alcohol served but we had plenty of sweet tea, and lemonade we had a choice of Country Fried Steak with Mashed Potatoes and Gravy with Green Beans, or BBQ Beef Brisket with Potato Salad, and Coleslaw for the main courses and then for dessert you had your choices of Blueberry cobbler or Pecan Pie. The food was delicious I had chosen the Country Fried Steak with Mashed Potatoes and Gravy and Mark was eating the Brisket but we were taking turns feeding each other the food off our plates and we were using two straws and sharing a mason jar full of sweet tea. After dinner we start the dancing as Mark and I step out and the music to the song that he devoted to me all those years ago begins to play and I lay my head on his shoulders as he wraps his arms around me and I breathe in his scent which always brought me peace. "Thank you for making me the happiest man on the face of this planet Kat, I can't wait to spend the rest of my life with you". Mark says as he leans down and plants a light kiss on my lips "No Mark, you made me the happiest woman when I met you 8 years ago at the lake house, that day forever changed my life". I smile up at him and I can see the tears swimming in his eyes that night at the lake house had changed both of their forever and for that he was grateful. The song ends as the music that is playing now is more upbeat as all the couples are showing off their dances moves and just being silly I smile as I throw my bouquet and Sara is the one who catches it considering she was the only one out of us besides Michelle who was not married so they split the flowers down the middle and call it even as I'm all but doubled over with laughter by the two of them I sit in a chair and I really didn't have to lift my dress up that far but he uses his teeth and reaches for the garter and he turns and flings it over his shoulder as Chris is the one who catches it and he actually blushes. Overall it had turned into a wonderful night the kids were staying with Michelle and John tonight since they wanted to spend time with their little brother I smile as all three kids come rushing into my arms and they cover me in kisses "you and daddy work on having us another kid to play with". Eli says and I can fill the color stain my cheeks as Mark lets out a loud laugh and he pulls me towards his side as he covers the kids in kisses and they wave good bye as the kids are loaded into John's car and they head towards his house, mark and I didn't have anywhere to go expect for the cabin that was right where the wedding was at. The caterers had already clean up everything and taken all the equipment and the decorations had been taken down also but were saved in case another one of them decided to get married at the gazebo also I laugh as Mark picks me up and carries me inside of the cabin where we close the door and lock it shutting the rest of the world out as we make love for the first ever as husband and wife. Mark was gentle and kind and he would bring me to brink and then back off, and then he would let it build up again and then ease off I was going nuts I was ready to cum and Mark was making me wait. He slides all the way back in holding off for a minute but I buck my hips forward and I grabs his ass encouraging him to off Mark laughs as he begins a steady pounding rhythm in and out of me as I wrap my arms around his neck and pull him down for a long passionate kiss. "Pleas Mark" I look at him and he makes once last thrusts since sends me over the edge as I can fill the pulse pounding in my head as he wraps me in his arms and we fall asleep without a care in the world other than being right where we were at. "Eli and Ava what did I tell you about picking on your brother? I ask both of them as they are standing with their heads down they had been caught picking on Jonathan again and I was not happy about it. This was the 2nd time they had been caught picking on their little brother and I told them the 3rd time was a strike and they would be punished for it. I bend down and I gather both of them into my arms as I look at both of them and smile "Do you like it when somebody picks on you or call you names"? I ask both of them at the same time and at the same time they both say "no mommy". "Than what makes you think it's ok to pick on somebody who is smaller than both of you"? I ask as Eli who was a little more like Mark looks up at me with sparkling eyes and I can tell he is ready to fight me on this but I was not backing down to a 6 year old "But mom he took my toys again after I asked him not too, and I also caught him playing with Ava's stuff also" "Well how about the next time you catch him doing something you come and get me and I will deal with him Ok, your brother is only two and he is younger than both of yall so you are going to have to deal with it ok. Now as far as punishment goes both you won't be allowed to go over to Margaret and Sean's house to see Michael this weekend". "Aww but mom"! "No awe but mom I told you if I caught you picking on your brother again there would be a punishment and that is it". Both of them jump down off from lap and take off towards their rooms as I can hear them crying, it broke my heart to hear them cry but I didn't like them picking on their brother and or anybody else for that matter. School was out for the summer and we were supposed to be packing up and heading to the lake house this weekend but I hadn't done such a good job with the packing between three kids and all the commotion I was kind of slacking so I decided today I better get a fire under my ass. Mark would be home later tonight and then the in the morning we would be heading towards the lake house which everybody was coming, we decided that we all needed to use both of the houses to make sure we had enough room for everybody I smile as I thought about the get together coming up we hadn't gotten together big like this since the wedding and now Paul and Stephanie were joining us as well as Aurora Rose who was just a little under 3 months old but I was excited. I had just finished packing up all my stuff and I go to check on the kids Jonathan was staying with Michelle and John since we were all heading to the same place tomorrow. Both Ava and Eli were in the playroom but they were not really playing they were sulking I sink to my knees and I motion for both of them to come to me. I put both of them on my lap and I hug both of them "I love yall but I won't tolerate bullying ok? You can stop pouting now because we are going to Lake House this weekend so you will get to see Michael". I can see the expression on their faces change and they both throw their arms around me and rush off to their rooms to begin packing their things I had wanted to keep it as a surprise but I couldn't stand to see my kids upset. Later that night after Eli and Ava are sound asleep in bed I clean up from dinner and then make my way upstairs as I shower and fall into the bed totally naked not really worried about clothes because I was just so exhausted, I climb under the covers and I sigh as I fall asleep as soon as my head hits the pillow it didn't take much for me to fall asleep now a days especially since my 3rd child was born all three of them kept me pretty busy. Mark pulls into the driveway it was only 12am but he knew that Kat was probably already sound asleep because the kids kept her so busy he smiles as he gets out of the car and grabs his bags as he unlocks the front door and then closes and locks the door as he makes his way upstairs where he showers he smiles as he watches Kat in her sleep she was beautiful and ever since she had children her body had become even more beautiful her body filling out more. He slides in behind her and pulls her close to his chest as she turns in her sleep and cuddles up next to him he kisses her on the cheek as he decided to wait until she was fully awake before he made love to her he wanted her to be alert and ready for him. I wake up the next morning having to use the bathroom really badly, I go to get out bed and I fill his arms tighten around me holding me in place, I giggle as he kisses my neck and I turn towards him as we kiss "Unless you want to clean up a wet mess I suggest you let me go to the bathroom". Mark gives me a weird look and I laugh as I climb out of the bed and go into the bathroom I quickly finish what I got to finish and I wash my hands and then look at the clock since it was only 4am I decided to go back to bed before the kids got up since we had a good drive to the lake house but sleep was the last thing that Mark had on his mind as he pins me under him and he is already sliding inside of me, I moan as I open my legs wider for him and pushes the rest of the way in I groan as I wrap my legs around his waist as he leans down and kisses me as my body is coming alive I buck my hips encouraging him to move he smiles as he begins a steady pace in and out as our bodies are slapping together "did my baby miss daddy". Mark says as he kisses my neck and then moves down to my breasts as he cups them in his hands and he sucks a nipple into his mouth and I can fill that full begin again as he looks up at me with those green eyes and says "you are not answering my question did you not miss me". I can barely concentrate as Mark rolls so that I'm on top without even breaking contact Mark thrust up into me and I gasp as he grips my hips and he looks into my eyes again "I say my girl needs her butt spanked for not answering my question". I moan as he moves out and then back in as he rubs his thumb over my clit "Yes daddy I missed you more than you know". I say as I lean forward and kiss his lips as he begins to pound my pussy as our tongues are dancing with each other "that's it baby cum for me, cum for daddy". Mark says as I can fill myself falling towards the edge as Mark grabs my ass as he makes one last thrust and we both fall over the edge screaming and panting as he wraps me in his arms as he picks me and carries me towards the shower as he places me under the hot spray and I relax as we wash each other up but I end up bent over as mark is sliding into me from behind as I try to grip the wall 'FUCK….MARRKKK". I moan out as he grabs my hips as I push back against him as he reaches around and massages my breasts as he moves one hand down towards my clit and begins to rub as he is fucking me from behind I let go screaming as he sends his seed shooting deep in my womb as we catch our breaths and then wash each other up again as we step out of the shower and then finally get dressed for the day we head downstairs as Mark begins to load all of our luggage into the back of his truck and I start a pot of coffee. We wake the kids up and they are super excited to see Mark "daddy daddy we missed you"! both Eli and Ava say at the same time as he hugs and kisses both of them as he helps them wash their faces and brush their teeth and then get dressed for the day it was only 7am but we were supposed to meet everybody at the lake house by 9am and if we didn't get on the road by 730am we would be late. We decided to grab breakfast on the way but I fix a thermos full of coffee for both Mark and I as we buckle the kids into the car then we both climb in and buckle up as Mark starts to truck and we head towards the highway, we stop shortly when we get into town and grabs something to eat as the kids are talking a mile a minute "Mommy how long until we get there". "Mommy when are we going to get to play with Michael and all our friend". "Mommy we heard funny noises coming from your room this morning are you and daddy ok". I blush as I lower my head and Mark tries to surpass the smile and the laugh that come up on his face, "Well we have to stop but for gas after breakfast but we should get there by 9am". Both of the kids nod their heads and seem satisfied with the answers we gave them and both Mark and I breathe a sigh a relief the last question seemed to be forgotten about we finish breakfast, then get gas and then we hit the highway as the kids quickly fall asleep in their car seats as mark grabs my hand and gives it a kiss "next time I might have to put my hand over your mouth to keep you from being so loud". I laugh as does Mark and I lean my seat back a little bit and I'm soon asleep like the kids Mark had a bad habit of keeping me up with our vigorous love making sessions before I know it Mark is shaking me awake as I blink my eyes and realize that I had slept all the way to the lake house I pout "I'm sorry Mark I didn't mean to fall asleep". "Baby its ok, I know your tired I kind of kept you awake half of the morning". I help Mark get the kids out of the car as they look around and see Michael and they all make a b line for each other I smile as we grab our luggage and take it all inside as sit on the deck making sure the kids are ok as they are playing a game of tag with Kevin and Shawn Liz brings me the baby and I take her she was 8 months old now and she was the spitting imagine of Kevin Nash "she is beautiful Liz, when are you going to have another one"? Liz looks at me like I'm crazy and we both laugh as Isabella is clapping her hands and wiggling her feet trying to get down off of my lap but I place her in her bouncy and she seems happy enough. "You look like you are glowing Kat, I have never seen you this look before". I blush as I see that Ava has fallen and crying as she comes running up to me and I take her into my arms I take her inside and I clean her knee up and I put some antibiotic ointment on it and then a small band aid and she hugs me "thank you momma" "your welcome baby" I say as she he hops down off of the chair and goes back to playing as I grab a bottle of water and I take a couple of sips and then go back onto the deck to make sure the kids are ok but I can't help but yawn I didn't know why I was so tired. "Any room from a pregnant woman on this porch" Liz and I jump and scream as Lynn does at the same time all of us apparently scaring each other we both hug he and rub her belly she was currently 6 months pregnant and she was having a little girl. We all laugh as we help her sit down and then I go and grab her a bottle of water she thanks me as we sit on the porch watching all the kids playing together it was amazing how all of our lives had changed within the last 8 years who knew that a chance meeting at the lake house could change my life forever. Later that evening we are all sitting around the bon fire drinking some beer the kids were all sleeping in the same room but we had a monitor with us outside just in case one of them decided to wake up. "well since everybody is here I can't hold out any longer". Chris says as he grabs something out of his shirt pocket and then gets down on one knee all of us girls are on the edge of our seats just waiting for it. "Sara I know we have only know each other for a short time but I already fill like you have become a huge part of my life will you do the huge honor and be my wife". Sara has tears in her eyes as she looks at Chris and nods her head yes as he slides the ring on her finger and we all congratulate the both of them "Well looks like we have to try on more bridesmaid dresses". I say as I look at the ring and even I'm in awe it was simply beautiful it was 5 carts and it was a cushion cut diamond I hear Jonathan over the monitor and I excuse myself to go check on him he was sitting up in his crib and I can tell he doesn't fill good thanks to all the teething he was doing I check his forehead and then I go into the kitchen and grab the baby Tylenol out of his diaper bag and I draw up the right amount but I also fix him a Sippy cup full of pedialyte to help bring the fever down I pick him up and give him the Tylenol and then I let him drink from his Sippy cup as I rock him back to sleep as his fever starts to come down thank God it was just teething and nothing else. I hold him for a little bit longer and I still could not believe that my youngest was almost 2 years old where in the hell did the time go, I kiss him on his forehead as I look up and I see Mark standing in the doorway I smile up at him as he comes and sits down beside me on the couch "Is he ok"? "Yes he is cutting more teeth and they have been really bothering him he was running a slight fever so I gave him some Tylenol and gave him some Pedialyte to drink and it has brought his fever down and he is sleeping so I was fixing to go put him back in his crib" Mark kisses me on the lips as he takes the baby and places him in his crib as he kisses him also Mark was such a good man and I was thank that he didn't treat Jonathan no different that he would his flesh and blood. The baby was in the room adjacent to the kids bedroom it had a door connecting them but we wanted to make sure nobody woke the baby up. Mark and I rejoin the groups as all of them are apparently exchanging stories about our first day we stayed at the lake house I roll my eyes and I realize that no matter what I was always the one who ended up getting picked on. "Ok you guys I guess the story goes I meet Mark and I went all googley eyed over him". I smart off as Mark pulls me into his lap and nuzzles my neck, "Well we were laughing about the fact that you called Mark an old man when you first met him he was only 35 but now he is 43! Kevin says as everybody begins to laugh but Mark "He maybe an old man, but he is my old man". I say as I kiss Mark on the lips and he returns the kiss "I remember the first day we got here Kat slept almost the entire day we practically had to drag her out of bed in order to go eat". Margaret says as I cut my eyes at her but I'm soon laughing also "Hey what can I say running your own business is harder than it looks plus dealing with clients and family members and then a nagging boyfriend who likes to make whoopee in the conference room at your place of business". I say as Mark arches his eyebrow at me and I can fill the laughter rumbling in his chest as he squeezes my thigh "Yes I think I remember that day Kat, I was stopping by the office to grab some paper work and I heard the sounds yall two were making, let's just say that if the office is locked during the day that I need to stay away"! Lynn says as she blushes and Shawn kisses her lips I couldn't help but laugh at that point we did all have great memories together. "And who would have thought that 8 years later we could be coming back to the same lake house with all of our kids". Liz says as Kevin kisses her cheek and pulls her against him I smile as we are all yawing at this point in time and we all decided to turn in for the night we all say our goodnights and each of us makes our way to our rooms as I make sure everything is locked up and all the lights are turned off, as I check on the kids one last time and I kiss each and every one of their foreheads then make my way towards I and Mark's bedroom I smile as he pulls into the room and locks the door behind me as he pins me against the door and he places both hands on either side of me so I can't escape from him he lowers his mouth to my ear and lets out a breath and I can fill the shivers all the day down to my bones "Mark you know what that does to me stop it"! I say as I try to push him away but his mouth covers mine and I'm lost as I wrap my arms around his neck and he picks me up making quick work of my clothes as he unzips his pants and lowers me down on top of his already hard cock I moan as I fill him slowly sliding all the way into my wet pussy filling me up, stretching to accommodate his size and girth I arch my back as Mark begins to steady pace in and out of me as he kisses my lips, then my neck, then down between my breasts as he swirls his tongue around my nipples causing a moan to escape my lips as I wrap my arms around his neck as I lower my mouth and he takes over my mouth "my baby girl like that"? Mark says as I can fill his cock begin to swell inside of me "Yes" I moan as I can fill my walls starting to constrict around his cock as I let out a scream and my head goes fuzzy as I go limp against him as he makes one last thrusts and he spills his essence inside of me as he carries me to the shower and we clean up I was so glad that I was able to spend some time with my friends like this its not often that we get together because of all our schedules but it was well worth it. We settle down into bed together and he pulls me into his arms as I snuggle up with him and we are both asleep in a matter of seconds it didn't take much for me to fall asleep. I smile as I realize that even after all of the shit that all of us have been through we all came out stronger than ever before no matter what happened we would all be able to face it together knowing that our bond could and would never be broken. The next morning I wake up and smile I see that Mark is still asleep I kiss him on the cheek and I head into the bathroom where I sower real quick and then climb out and dry off as I blow dry my hair and I leave it long as I slip on a pair of blue jean shorts and a t shirt and I throw on some flip flops and head downstairs to make breakfast and coffee, It was hard to believe how big all my babies were getting and I was a little sad Jonathan would be 3 in a couple of weeks, Eli was just a little over 4 ½ and Ava was almost 3 and she was sassy as ever! I pour myself a cup of the strong brew and I start on breakfast for the kids and Mark today I decided on pancakes with Fresh fruit and yogurt as I make sure everything for the kids is cut a little smaller than everybody else' as I pour a couple of spoon full onto the skillet and I turn it on low as I set the table and then pour the kids their cups as Mark walks into the kitchen with all three kids as he smiles "Something smells delicious in here". He says as he kisses me on the lips and I hand him a cup of coffee that I had just poured "Thanks baby". "Mommy mommy you cooked our favorite thing"! Ava says as she climbs up into the chair as does Eli who still looked half asleep I finish up the last of the pancakes as I cut up the kids and put some butter and syrup on them as they dig in. After they are finished with their pancakes they eat their fruit and yogurt then drink the juice in their cups "Mommy no wonder daddy is getting fat your cooking is great"! Eli says as he shovles more fruit into his mouth I can't help but laugh as does Ava and Mark has a brooding look on his face but soon after hearing his children's laughter a smile breaks across his face and then he is laughing as we finish breakfast and then clean up as the kids go into the playroom as Mark and I are sitting on the sun porch drinking another cup of coffee I'm leaning against him as he kisses the top of my head "So you think I'm getting fat also"Mark pins me with his gaze and I cup his face in my hand "Mark you are NOT fat! You are perfect"! I say as he lowers his lips to mine and I moan but we break apart remembering the kids are still in the play room "Your ass is mine later". He says as I smile and then we get up to see what the kids are up too we are shocked to see that they are both laying in our bed sound asleep I smile as I tears prick my eyes as Mark wraps his arms around me "Hard to believe they are growing up so fast". I turn and wrap my arms around his neck as he wipes my tears away and lowers his lips to mine again "I love you Kat". Mark says "Why don't you go pick up Jonathan while I keep an eye on the kids then when you get back with him we will get ready for dinner", I nod my head as we kiss one more time and then we part as I grab my purse and keys and head out to the car I sigh as I crank up the air in the car and I groan as I can already fill the sweat pearling up on my body because of the Texas heat. I couldn't wait to get my little man back home and be able to spend some time with him he was just as important as the other two I pull up into the driveway of John's house and I knock on the door Michelle answers holding Jonathan in her arms as he shouts "mommy"! I smile as I take him into his arms as I cover his face in in kisses as he jumps down out of my arms and runs down the hall "I hope he hasn't been to bad". "Girl he is such a great kid, he usually does whatever we tell him to do". Michelle says as she grabs his bag and his drink cup and hands them to me as John comes in the foyer with his son in his arms even though John and I had didn't work out I still respected him every much as the father of my child he wraps me in a hug " I hate we have to get back on the road so soon but you know how work is". John says as he hands Jonathan to me and I make my way towards the front door "John I have know all the guys for almost 10 years of course I know how the business is". I say as Michelle opens the door for me and I thank them as they walk me out to the car and John buckles his son into the car seat "whenever you guys come back into town fill free to come over, Mark will be leaving tomorrow to go back on the road so it will just be me and the kids". I say as I hug both of them and thank them again as I climb behind the wheel and I make the drive back home looking forward to spending the rest of the day with my kids and the man of my dreams.


	15. Chapter 15

1st Year Anniversary of Mark and Katherine Calaway

As I was standing at the window looking out over Napa Valley I was in tears, and I could not help it. Mark and I are celebrating our 1st year anniversary as a married couple and I was overwhelmed with all kinds of emotions because I never thought we would ever make it this far. We were in Wine Country but yet I missed my children all three of them wanted to go with us but we assured them that they would have a great time at Aunt Margaret and Uncle Sean's house. They all three nodded their heads and covered us in kisses and hugs before we left them I had to pull myself together before Mark got back I think to myself as I go into the bathroom and I decided that a nice hot shower would probably do me goo I strip naked and I step under the hot spray as I groan and I fill my whole body relax, I shaved and then wash my hair and body then I step out and dry off as I leave my hair long and I slip on a pair of shorts and a tank top, it was so beautiful out here and I was really thankful for the time alone with Mark. I come out of the bathroom and I go into the kitchen to make myself a cup of coffee, it was our first night in California and we had no clued what to do we were so use to Texas. I sigh as the hot brew relaxes my throat and I go and sit out on the patio until Mark gets back, it was just about dusk and it had lowered the temp somehow and it was a lot more comfortable than the stifling heat of the day the place we were staying at was absolutely beautiful it overlooked Napa Valley and had a great view of all the beautiful vineyards Mark had gone down to see what kind of tours and activates they had going on the week that we would be here and he had yet to return I put my empty coffee cup in the sink and I stretch out on the couch and cover myself up with a blanket and I sigh nothing like a nap during the day to make yourself refreshed I think to myself as I close my eyes and shut out the world around me. Mark gets back to the room 15 minutes after I had fallen asleep on the couch and he smiles he had special reservations set up for the both of them but apparently she had already had a shower all she had to do was get dressed and they could be on their way but he hated to wake her up. "Kat, come on baby wake up". I open my eyes and smile as I notice that Mark is shaking me awake I wrap my arms around his neck and I kiss his lips "What took you so long baby"? "I have special plans for us tonight, I want you to go into the bedroom and look in the closet I brought something for you today I want you to wear it tonight, doll yourself up and I will be in the other bathroom getting ready myself" I arch my brow at Mark and he laughs "Just trust me baby, Liz helped me pick it out so I know you will love it". We kiss and then head to opposite bathrooms as I plug in my curling iron waiting for it to get hot and then I strip off my regular clothes and open the closet door grabbing the bag from the closet and unzipping it and I catch my breath it was the most beautiful gown I had ever seen. It was Royal blue and it was one shouldered and have sequins on it, I smile and laugh Liz knew exactly what I liked and did not like I quickly do my make and then I slip on the dress since I didn't have to put it over my head and then I curl my hair and I slip in the sliver sequin high heels which made me almost as tall as Mark, I look myself in the mirror and it was hard to believe that I would be 35 and Mark would be 45 on our birthdays seemed liked yesterday I had just meet him for the first time. I step out of the bathroom and I meet Mark in the living room, he smiles as he kisses my cheek "You look amazing I guess Liz really does know what you like". "Yea she does" "Are you ready" Mark asks as he wraps my arm around my waist and we make our way towards the door I go to grab my purse but Mark slaps my hands and shakes his head I knew this was a sign that he intended on paying for everything and for me not to worry. Mark opens my car door for me and he helps me up into his truck as he cranks the truck up and it roars to life as he backs out of the driveway and he heads towards town. The drive to the restaurant took about 20 minutes but the whole time Mark and I are making small talk as he kisses my hand and I can't help but love him all that more we pull up in front of The French Laundry and I'm breath taken this was beautiful I turn and look at Mark but he just shrugs his shoulders "Fancy restaurant for my wife". He says as he hands the keys to the valet and we make our way into the restaurant we are seated automatically and the waiter takes our drink orders and then we talk for a little bit was we are debating on what to get for our main course we both decide on Hawaiian Hearts of Peach Palm that has garden carrots, coconut purée, toasted cashews and cilantro and for our main courses we decided on The Roasted Pekin Duck with k&j orchard cherries, Belgian endive, arrow leaf spinach and "sauce hydromel" which was a cranberry sauce and the whole meal was delicious, afterwards both Mark and I share a piece of Chocolate cake with some Vin Santo wine. "Thank you Mark, for everything I don't know how I can ever make this up to you". I say as he takes his napkin and wipes the side of my mouth off where some chocolate was at I blush as he runs his knuckles down my cheek "Oh I know some ways that you will be able to make it up to me". Mark runs his hand up my thigh and whispers something very naughty in my ear as I laugh and blush crimson red Mark asks for the check and he pays as he grabs my hand and we quickly make our way through the restaurant when we make it to the truck Mark all my picks me up and puts me into the passenger side as I'm laughing the whole time as Mark gets up into the truck I kiss him as he pulls me closer to him and he all but drags me into his lap as I straddle him I'm breathless by the time we are done kissing and we both pull apart Mark starts the car and we head home as he pulls into the driveway he helps me out of the truck but I accidently drop my purse and I bend over to pick it up "Kat, now you know better than that". I look up and I roll my eyes as I make my way towards the front door "Did you just roll your eyes at me". I knew that had flared Mark's temper and I loved it when was fired up "What if I did"? I ask as I cross my arms over my chest and I lean against the porch pole "You know I don't like it when you roll your eyes at me". "Oh Mark, get over it babe yes I rolled my eyes at you what are you going to do about it"?! I ask as I can see his eyes and face change and I know I'm in trouble but deep inside I had been longing for this type of disciple for the longest time, Mark makes it to where I'm standing in two seconds and he kisses me hard as he pushes me against the front door and we are hands and lips as I can fill his hands making their down cupping my ass as he presses me against him I moan as I fumble with the keys and I quickly unlock the door as we fall into the foyer legs and arms we are laughing as he helps me up and unzips my dress as it falls to the floor he begins to unbutton his shirt but both of us being impatient I rip the shirt sending buttons flying all over the place as his discarded shirt is thrown to the floor, next he unbuckles his pants and I jerk them off of him along with his boxers as he is standing naked in front of me, I grasp his cock in my hand and I take him into my mouth as he threads his fingers through my hair and I begin a steady rhythm as I take him all the way into my mouth as I use my hand to also give him pleasure while I'm sucking him Mark's hips begin to move back and forth as he groans and throws his head back "Damn woman, I can't get enough of you". Mark says as I can fill his legs begin to shake knowing he is close to the edge; I stop and stand to my feet as he takes me on the nearest surface which happened to be the kitchen table. Mark bends me over the table and spreads my legs apart as his hands run down my back and then cups my ass as he spreads his massive hands over my hips. "I'm going to make you cum Kat….hard and then I'm not going to stop until I have had my fill of you do you understand". Mark says as I can tell that dominating Mark was back and I was turned on by the mere thought of it. "Yes daddy". I say as Mark grunts and sinks all the way inside of me causing my back to arch as I push back against him yearning and wanting more "easy baby girl we have the whole week to do this let me love you". Mark says as he grabs a fist full of hair and gives a slight tug as he begins to pound an endless, relentless pace as the sounds of our love session fill the empty spaces of the room our bodies slap together as Mark reaches around and finds my clit as I fill my body begin to tremble knowing that my orgasm is coming and fast. "That's it baby, cum for me Kat cum for daddy". Mark says and I do screaming, panting, and shaking as Mark fills her walls constrict around his cock and he loses it as he throws his head back and hollers out his release as he slows his movements inside of me, "God Damn Kat, you're going to be the death of me". Mark says as I go to pull away but he has other plans as that night we make use of the kitchen counter, shower, bedroom, outside patio and the outdoor shower which I thought would be kind of risky but I loved it plus all the privacy we had nobody would ever see us. We go to bed that night as the sun is coming up over the horizon knowing that that the rest of the week would zoom by. The next day my eyes flutter open as I see that the sun is halfway up in the sky and I look at the lock 12 noon, I stretch and moan as I roll over and I smile as Mark tightens up his arms around me. I turn towards him and he kisses my lips "Good morning baby". "Morning my love" I say as I straddle his lap as his hands are resting on my hips. "Did you sleep well"? I ask as I can fill his member already starting to make his presence know "very good, I had the most amazing dream thought" "Really what about" "Well, better to show you than to tell you". Mark says as he rolls so that I'm on my back and he kisses his way down my body and then at my belly button circling around it and then he kisses my most sensitive area and a shiver runs down my spine, Mark spreads my legs as he begins my licking my wet folds and sucking my clit into his mouth causing my back to arch off the bed "Fuck Mark". I groan out as he uses first one then two fingers and he slides them inside of me arching up towards that sweet spot that made me gushing everywhere, I moan and thrust my hips against his hand as Mark leans over me and he kisses me as his fingers are quickly bringing me towards the edge, mark sucks on my clit again as I can fill that pull again "that's it Kat, let those juices gush baby". Mark says as I arch and I let go screaming as he is still fingering fucking me "damn you soaked everything baby" I blush as Mark removes his fingers and replaces his fingers with his cock and I gasp as I wrap my legs around his waist and I urge him to move "come on daddy make me cum, I want to cum daddy please". I say as Mark sinks all the way in and I push against him Mark grants me my request as he kisses me his mouth covering mine as his cock is moving in and out me, bringing me closer to the edge than I think as I a haze falls over me and I cum again as I let go screaming his Mark's name on my lips sending my juices gushing as Mark counties his pounding as I cum again for the third time digging my nails into his flesh as Mark filling his release coming makes one last thrust and he spills his seed deep in my belly as he falls on top of me and I open my legs giving him room to lay as we are both trying to catch our breaths "wow that was fucking amazing". I breath out as I run my fingers through Mark's hair "That it was baby" Mark grabs a wash cloth from the bathroom room wets it with warm water and he cleans both of us up, I smile as I go to get out of bed but I end up sitting down on the edge of the bed my legs weak after our aggressive love session, Mark picks me up and carries me down the stairs as we are in the kitchen he sets me down and I already know what he wants, I get the coffee going and since it was already close to 1pm in the afternoon I decided to on just something simple for lunch for I ordered from room service, I ordered both of us two grilled turkey, ham and cheese sandwiches with a salad and two sweet teas to drink but while we waited I needed coffee, I sigh as I start the coffee as Mark is standing at the kitchen doorway watching me "Is there a problem Mr. Calaway"? I ask as I add cream and sugar to my coffee and then I fix Mark a cup but he liked his just black as I hand him his cup "Nothing is the problem Miss. Calaway it's just I love seeing you naked and at my mercy" Mark says as he comes up behind me and wraps his arms around me cupping my breasts and pinning me against his chest his hand cups my mound and I moan as his fingers seek entrance again and he used two fingers again and presses them inside of me as I spread my legs and I moan "that's it baby, I'm going to make that pussy sore your mine Katherine all mine" Mark says as he uses his fingers again to bring me to my orgasm as he starts to fill my juices flowing over his fingers and hands "That's it, my baby likes when I make her pussy gush". Mark says as he grabs a handful of hair and gives it a slight tug "yes oh god yes" I moan out as he removes his fingers and bends me over, grab the pole and don't let go" Mark says as he picks me up and begins to fuck me while I'm hanging onto the pole this was not slow and gentle this was hard, demanding, and fast I can fill my body about to give up on me again and I let go again screaming and quivering as Mark once again sends his seed shooting deep inside of me. Mark gently sets me on my feet and I lean against him as I go to the shower and he throws a robe on and answers the door knowing its room service. We sit down and eat lunch enjoying this time together as I grab my cell phone and I call to check on the kids. "Hey Margaret how are the kids doing"? I can hear all three of the kids laughing in the background I smile as I put the phone on speaker so that Mark and I can both hear what is going on. "The kids are doing great they all just woke up from a nap and we are fixing to take them to the water park for the day". "Awe, Margaret I can't thank you enough for everything you have done for me" "It's not a problem girl Sean and I love the kids like they are our own". "Momma, momma when are you and daddy coming home" I hear Ava ask as Mark is the one to answer her "We will be by there Saturday to pick you guys up and your mommy and I have some special things for all" "Really"?! "Mommy when will I go get to see daddy". I hear Jonathan ask "Well, whenever he is not working he will come by and get you". "Mommy I love you". I hear Eli say and I can't help but tear up those were my babies and I couldn't wait to see them again and kiss their little faces we talk to the kids for a few more minutes and then hang up as we finish our food. "So Mrs. Calaway, I wanted to know if you wanted to spend the rest of the day with me wrapped up in the sheets". I don't say anything but strip off my robe and I slide down between his legs and take him into my mouth "I guess that answers my question". Mark says as he cups the back of my head and he moans loving the way her mouth felt on him he tugs me up and I straddle his lap lowering myself on top of his cock and he grips my hips as I begin to move up and down over his cock "Does Mr. Calaway like what I'm doing to him". Mark all of sudden tightens his grip and he looks into my eyes "Tonight I'm not Mark, I'm The Undertaker and I'm fixing to show you who is in charge". Mark picks me up and pins me against the wall shoving into me not so gently and he begins to move setting a steady pace as he grips my ass and he nips at my lips as I let out a moan "Your mine forever". Mark says as he moves and we are kissing the whole way into the bedroom as he sets me on the bed "all fours now" he barks and I scramble into position as he settles behind me "Now, I'm fixing to fuck you until your teeth rattle". Mark says as he shoves into me again and I groan as I push back against him as I throw my hair back and he weaves his fingers through my hair and gives it a slight tug "You will not cum until I'm ready for you to if you cum before I say too I will blister your ass do you understand". I can't think or speak as that tingling filling is coming back and I can fill myself falling over the edge he gives my hair another tug "Do you hear me" "Yes". I moan out as he gives my ass check a slap and he plunges back into me sinking all the way to the hilt as I arch my back as he reaches around and wraps an arm around me pulling me towards him his movements are fast and he doesn't stop until he is very close "You can cum now" he says and I let go screaming and shaking under him as he shouts out his release and he fall together on the bed as he pulls me towards his chest and we lay that for a little bit as I run my fingers up and down his chest breathing in his masculine scent he gets up grabs a wash rag and cleans me up as well as himself and then we settle back down in bed together as we soon drift off to sleep knowing that our time in California was soon coming to an end. The next day we get up and we decided go into Napa Valley to tour some of the vineyards and we end up with our shoes off and stepping on grapes which I had to admit was pretty fun, after that we did some wine tasting and Mark brought the one that we liked the most and then we ate dinner while was sun was setting at a cozy little restaurant overlooking the vineyard I smile as I look at Mark and I cock my head at him "What"? "Nothing I just realize how lucky I'm". I say as I lower my head and blush as Mark takes my hand and kisses it "No Kat, I'm the lucky one I have cheated on you, lied to you and broken you heart to many times to count I'm blessed that you even took me back" Mark says and I can see the emotions play across his face he pays for dinner and then he takes my hand as we take a walk along the beach which it surprised me the beach was rather empty with not many people we wade in and out of the water as Mark splashes me and I splash him as we kiss and I taste the salt water on his lips "This week has been perfect Mark, I could not have asked for anything better". Mark pulls me into his arms as he picks me up and carries me back to the truck I'm laughing the whole time as he is acting like he is going to drop me in the sand but I just cling to him tighter. We get back and we take a shower as we had already packed some of our things this morning so we just had to pack the rest in the morning and then check out for the day then board the plane back to Texas we take a shower and then we crawl into bed together Mark pins me under him and he kisses me "Kat, do you want another baby"? I look at Mark with a shocked look on my face and I shrug my shoulders I just didn't think I had any more kids in my future after I had Jonathan it just had not happened "I have not even thought about it to tell you the truth but I must say this Mark if you want another baby then yes I do as well" Mark smiles and rolls so that I'm on top and we kiss again as I straddle his waist he runs his hands over my stomach and he looks up at me Mark truly wanted another baby I sink down on top of him as we both quickly find our release Mark cleans us up and then we settle down for the night he wraps me in his arms and I was so ready to get home to see my babies!

Mark and I pull up into the driveway at Margaret and Sean's house and I all but jump out of the truck and make a b line for the front door as Mark is laughing he comes up behind me and we ring the doorbell as Sean answers the door as him and Mark slap hands and he wraps me in a hug "come on in guys the kids have just laid down for a nap so they should be up in about two hours they stayed up late and then played hard all day". Sean says as he is drinking a cup of coffee this weekend was also Sara and Chris's wedding weekend they had decided to get married in Chris's hometown of Winnipeg Canada so we had a couple of days to relax before we all boarded a plan to Canada I hug Margaret as she is coming out of the laundry room and she is hot flustered "remind me to not have more than one kid anytime soon, laundry is such a bitch". We both laugh as we grab a cup of coffee and join Mark and Sean in what was titled the man cave which had a built in movie theater, two additional bedrooms, two additional bathrooms, a living room, and full sized kitchen. But Margaret has the monitor with her in case one of the kids got up before nap time was over with "So how was your anniversary vacation". Sean asks as he is flipping through the channels trying to find something good on "It was wonderful, California especially the Napa valley area is just amazing. We did all sorts of fun things including stepping on grapes"! Both of them raise their eyebrows at us as we explain to them what we were doing then they nod their heads as Margaret and I are talking about the upcoming wedding and everything we have to do in order to make sure all of us girls don't forever everything they need. Later after the kids had woken up we gathered their things together and then loaded all three into the Truck and made our way back home as we get the kids fed get them their baths and then we put all of them to bed as we read all three of them a bedtime story and then we take Ava and Jonathan to their own rooms as we kiss them good night and then Mark and I head towards our bedroom as we close the door and we step into the shower together we both bathe each other and then rinse off as we step out and dry off we bath fall into bed completely naked both of us exhausted and dreading the week ahead of us since there was a lot to get ready for and with three kids it was sometimes impossible to get everything done in one day. I wake up the next morning earlier than I wanted to and I groan I dress and then make my way downstairs as I start a pot of coffee and then get breakfast ready for the day today was a rest day for Mark and I since we had just gotten back from vacation but the couple of days would be super busy for everybody.

The wedding of Sara and Chris was a super busy day they were getting married at Nestleton Waters Inn and it was beautiful of course the men and the women were separate from each other. We had all went this morning and gotten our toes and nails done then came back to the end where we showed and got ready "Are you ready to do this Sara"? I ask her as the makeup artist that did the make up for the wwe divas was brought in by Michelle to do our hair and makeup and she had done an incredible job on all of us. "As ready as I will ever be, I'm nervous, scared, excited, and anxious all at the same time". I laugh and she looks at me like what the hell I roll my eyes and I look right back at her "Girl I have been through this two times before I know exactly how you are filling". We all help her step into her gown and help her with her veil and we are all in tears all of us excited about our friend making this special joinery down the aisle. Over on the other side of the inn, the guys help Michel and Eli get ready as well as themselves Chris was pacing back and forth rubbing his hands together nervous about making the walk down the aisle "Hey man stop pacing before you wear a whole in the ground". Mark says as he comes up and slaps him on the back "Are you ready"? "Ready as I will ever be I'm scared, excited, nervous, and anxious all the same time". Mark a lot like Kat let out a laugh as Chris turns and looks at him Mark looks right back at him the same way Kat did Sara and smiles "Man I have been through this twice myself before I know exactly the way you fill". Both Eli and Michael would be standing up at the front with the guys as Eli because he was a little bit older was the ring bearer but they didn't want Michael to fill left out so they made him a mini groomsman. The wedding coordinator knocks on the door and she peeps her head in "Are all of you guys ready"? They all look at Chris and he laughs and nods his head as they all say yes and she opens the door all the way "Ok, follow me after we are in position I will go get the ladies and then we will be ready to walk down the aisle". She closes the door and then goes to check on the ladies she knocks on the door and peaks her head through the door "Are you ladies ready". We all look at Sara and nod her head as we all say yes and she smiles "Ok follow me". We each grab our bouquets and make our way towards the front of the house where the front doors have been opened and the guests are seated in white chairs that each had either a black ribbon or teal ribbon tied around it. We meet up with the guys and we all line up Chris was already up at the front and was standing with his hands resting at his sides waiting for the wedding to start. John walks with Michelle, Liz walks with Kevin, Margaret walks with Sean, and Lynn walks with Shawn as Mark offers me his arm and interlocks my arm with his as I look up bat him and smile. "you look beautiful tonight Katherine". I lower my head and blush as he pulls me just a little closer to him and he lowers his lips to mine really quick and then we are motioned by the wedding coordinator to start walking and we do I smile as I notice a couple of familiar faces in the crowd and I smile as we make it to the front and we both go to the opposite sides as we see the doors close and then after a few minutes the wedding march begins to play and then the door reopen as Sara is being walked down the aisle by her father and we all smile her wedding dress was beautiful

"Marriage is a beautiful thing and we are gathered here today to be witnesses as this man and this woman have decided to join their lives together forever. Love is precious and it only comes once in a lifetime but for some of us the 2nd time is the charm. Who gives this woman to be married" "Her mother and I do". Sara's father says as she kisses her cheek and he hands her over to Chris as I help her straighten up her train. "You may now say your vows that you have written to each other".

"Chris I knew that one day you would become an important part of my life from the first moment I met you. I promise that I will love, honor, and protect you all the days of my life. "I can't wait to see what the furfure holds for us as we join hands and walk this road together and I can't wait until the day that our children will be the fruit of our love together".

"Chris from the moment you walked into the room I know there was something about you. You are everything I could have ever wanted in a spouse and you have made my heart so complete. I can't imagine my life without you and I don't want you. Every day that passes I promise that love will do everything in my from to make sure you I please you as your wife.

Sara and Chris exchange rings and then they light the unity candle and then the preacher turns them towards the people.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife you may kiss you bride". Chris wraps Sara in his arms and kisses her as the music starts to play and we all start to make our way up the aisle towards the reception area. It was a great day and I must say that I never get tired of weddings as Mark takes my arm to dance I fill light headed and dizzy Mark notices that I have stopped walking beside him and he turns just as I fill the world around me go black and I crumple to the floor. I wake up and I look up around me as I notice that all my friends are looking up at me. "Are you ok mommy"? I look and I see Eli, Ava, and Jonathan all with worried expressions are their faces I open my arms to them and they rush towards me as they all three gather in my arms and I hug and kiss each and every one of them. I go to get up but Mark pushes me back motioning me to lie back down and I rest my head against the arm of the couch "What happened"? "We were fixing to go dance and we stopped walking and as I turned around to see what was going on you passed out". I shake my head maybe it was all the excitement of the wedding or maybe just being tired I didn't know but I sure as hell was not going to the doctor over something small like this "Let's enjoy the rest of the wedding and then I'm going to take you to the doctor". "No, I'm not going to a doctor over something small like this Mark Calaway"! I see the look on Mark's face and I see everybody quietly leave the room with the kids in tow to give the two of us some privacy since they knew both of our tempers. "Katherine Isabella Calaway you will go to the doctor I don't want it to be something serious and something bad happen to you just because you refused to go to the doctor" I go to protest but he shuts me up with a kiss that causes me to have to catch my breath by the time he is done "Will you go to the doctor after the reception"? Mark asks I nod my head yes and he kisses me again "I love you Kat I just want to make sure you are ok". He helps me stand up and we make our way back to all of our friends as Mark pulls me out onto the dance floor as they are having a couple's dance.

When I first saw you, I saw love

And the first time you touched me, I felt love

And after all this time,

You're still the one I love

Looks like we made it

Look how far we've come my baby

We might took the long way

We knew we'd get there someday

They said, "I bet they'll never make it"

But just look at us holding on

We're still together still going strong

You're still the one I run to

The one that I belong to

You're still the one I want for life

(You're still the one)

You're still the one that I love

The only one I dream of

You're still the one I kiss good night

Ain't nothing' better

We beat the odds together

I'm glad we didn't listen

Look at what we would be missing'

They said, "I bet they'll never make it"

But just look at us holding on

We're still together still going strong

You're still the one I run to

The one that I belong to

You're still the one I want for life

(You're still the one)

You're still the one that I love

The only one I dream of

You're still the one I kiss good night

You're still the one

You're still the one I run to

The one that I belong to

You're still the one I want for life

(You're still the one)

You're still the one that I love

The only one I dream of

You're still the one I kiss good night

As the song is playing I hug Mark closer to me because it seemed like this song was ours like we owned it. Even after all this time he was still the one I wanted for the rest of my life. Mark kisses me on the lips and I knew just knew that no matter what this time it was forever. After the wedding we leave as Mark along with all three kids take me to the emergency room just to make sure everything was ok. As we are waiting for the doctor all three kids were sound asleep I kiss each their foreheads and I smile they were all my heart and soul. The doctor come in and smiles "Well after all the tests have been done everything seems perfectly ok Mrs. Calaway how much sleep are you getting at night"? "Well depends something none at all depends on what's on my mind". I say as I cut my eyes at Mark he smile as the doctor shakes his head knowing what we were probably referring to "Well my best advice to you is when you get home put those kids to bed and Mr. Calaway will make sure you go straight to bed". The doctor and him both laugh as he sees his way out and Mark helps me get all three kids out to the truck and buckled into their car seats as we head home later that night after Mark had made sweet passionate love to me he makes sure he gathers me in his arms and we both head off straight to sleep. Ever since my business had sold I had been going to check on the new owners regularly just to make sure they were doing ok but when I pull up to where my office use to be at it looked like nobody was there and that the place had been empty for some time, I pull my cell phone out of my pocket and I call Lynn "Hey girl do you know what happened to the owners of our old building"? "No, last I heard was that business was going great". "Well I just pulled up to the building and nobody is here the place is closed and it looks like nobody has been there for some time". "Hmmm, does your key still work"? "I don't know I don't want to do this by myself". "I'm coming call Margaret and I will call Liz we will meet you there in 20 minutes". We hang up and I call Margaret and explain to her what is going on all the guys since they had a couple of days off were all at John's house so Liz explained to them what was going on and we agreed to watch to the kids for us until we could get back. I'm standing on the curb waiting for the other girls to arrive and I see them pull up, I hug each of them as I pull my old key out from my purse and I try to unlock the door much to my surprise it still worked we enter our old office and the smell coming from the old building was horrible! "What the hell is that smell"?! Liz asks as she has her mouth over her nose as she going through some of the ledgers to see what the spending cost were but it didn't look like much business had been going on. "Looks like after you sold them the building they gained about 200 clients but something doesn't seem right". "Well I figured out what the smell was" I say as I open the fridge that sits in our old break room area that also had a microwave there was a whole bunch of food that was old and molded "it looks like they just took off and left everything the way it was". I say as I grab a trash bag and begin to throw all the old food away. "They seemed like such nice people when I meet them, nothing seemed strange or out of the ordinary". I say as I take the bag and throw it in the dumpster behind the building I visibly gag the smell was unbearable I turn to go back inside and I fill arms wrap around me and I begin to struggle as I scream and fill myself being pulled towards the woods that are next to the parking lot "shut up bitch, if you know what's good for you, you will do everything I say to do". "Let go of me you bastard" I scream at him as he slaps me across the face and I fall to the ground. "You owe me money bitch". "I don't owe you a damn thing asshole I don't own this company anymore and haven't for over a year"! I say as he rips the buttons on my blouse and he sneers down at me "Well fuck it if you don't give me the money you owe me, I will find another way to make you pay". He says as he tries to drag me close to the woods but I hear yelling and shouting coming from the back of the building I look over and see Liz, Lynn, and Margaret running towards us as the man shoves me as hard as he can to the ground "This isn't over bitch" he says and disappears into the woods without another word they help me up "Are you ok"? "Yea I'm a little shaken up but I'm ok" "What was his deal"? "He says that I owe him money but I don't know who in the hell he is". I say as I look down and I notice that the man had dropped his wallet in a hurry to get away from me after the women had discovered what he was trying to do. I pick his wallet and I open then I realize who the man is I can fill myself start to shake and I can fill the tears working their way to the surface "Kat are you ok" I turn and run back into the old building with the girls quickly following behind me as I close and lock the door "Kat girl please explain to us what in the hell is going on". "Grab everything you can that seems important from this building and put them in the car, I know exactly who these people and who they are dealing with". I say as I grab everything I can and load it into my car as the other girls do the same thing as we are all standing by the cars I pull out my emergency pack of cigarettes and I light one up "Who is this man Kat". I take another puff of cigarette "He is an old boyfriend of mine before I moved to Houston, Texas in 1995 we were high school sweethearts his family came from money and well my family didn't after my parents died he tried to convince me to give up college and run away with him based off the money that my parents had left me when they died but I refused he had beat me that day and left me where I was at, but luckily an elderly couple driving by stopped and helped me but they were just as crocked as my ex I didn't recognize the name of the elderly couple when I first met them because I didn't know their names but their faces looks familiar and now it's coming back to haunt me". I moan as I can fill my lip start to swell and I groan as I look in the mirror the man had also given me a black eye and several scratches on my face. "Well when I got away from them I left where I was living for good and never looked back I changed my last name and never looked back". I say as I look at all the girls and I can fill the tears building again in my eyes "I'm going to need you ladies to help me out because I have a filling I haven't seen the last of this couple of my ass hole of an ex". "Where are those women at"?! Kevin says as he looks at his fussing daughter he was getting pissed off usually the women didn't stay gone this long, Isabella was getting hungry and he didn't have the right equipment to feed her and Liz had not pumped before she left. He had tried to call her several times but she didn't answer the phone, Sean, and Mark were also getting worried but just as the guys were about to get into the car to go looking for them all four of them pull up into the driveway Kevin rushes out to fuss at them but he sees Kat's face and rage begins to boil up inside of him "What the fuck happened"?! Kevin asks as he rushes to help Kat "We will explain when we get into the house". Liz says as they grab several things from the car and set them in the foyer as he helps Kat sit on the couch and he brings her a hot cup of coffee "Thanks Kevin". "Well here you are". Mark says and then he sees her face and I can see the red creep onto his face Mark was pissed and there was nothing she could do to stop his anger "You care to explain who in the hell gave you that black eye". Mark says as he pulls me into his arms and I can fill him breathe a sigh of relief she was safe and that was all that mattered "Well I was going to visit the old couple that had brought the building for me and I noticed that nobody was there and it was completely empty. So I called Liz to see what was going on she had no clue so we both called Margaret and Lynn and I asked them to meet me down at the old building, I used my key and it to our surprise it worked and we decided to snoop around a little bit I was a their laughter evident in my voice I cleaned out the fridge and went to the back of the building to throw the trash away when I fill arms wrap around me and try to drag me towards the woods but I fought him every step of the way hence the black eye, busted lip, and scratches. The man said that I owed him money and that if I didn't pay him he would figure out another way to make me pay hence the ripped blouse". I say as I take another sip of my coffee and I look at the girls "if I had not screamed the girls would not have discovered me out in the back parking lot so when he seen the girls running towards us he shoved me down and promised me that it was over it". "Do you know who this guy was"? Mark asks as he wraps me in his arms pulling me towards him as I breathe in his scent which was calmed me down "Well the man dropped his wallet while he was in a hurry to run away and I snooped through it his name is Steven Rendell and he is an ex-boyfriend back in Florida way before I moved to Houston Texas we were high school sweet hearts his family came from money and mine didn't but after my parents died they had left me a good amount of money he had begged me to run away with him for me to quit college with the money my parents had left me but I refused. He beat me and left me right where I was at I was walking down the road when an older couple pulled up and helped me out but they also were crocks who tried to used my debit and credit cards while I was sleeping. I found out I packed my shit and took the first flight out to Houston Texas, I changed my last name and never looked back but now they are back and they won't stop until we give them what they want". I say as I can fill the shiver run up and down my spine I begin to cry I was scarred truly scared my ex had a bad temper and was crazy as well "Well all of us are going to make sure you are ok" "Mark I'm worried about my children what if he does something to hurt my babies". Mark hugs me closer to him and kisses me on the lips as he lifts my chin so I can look him in the eye "I will do everything in my power to make sure our kids are safe ok"? I nod my head as speaking the kids Eli, Ava, Michael and little Isabella all come running into the room "mommy can I say with Lynn and Shawn tonight". I look up at the two of them and they nod their heads "But mommy if Eli stays with them I want to stay with Liz, Kevin, and Isabella" Ava says as she pokes her lips out and I look at Liz and Kevin they both nod their heads and say yes "but mommy if they go there I want to stay with Margaret and Sean. I groan out and say yes as all three of them rush up stairs to go back a bag and I can't help but cry my kids were growing up way to fast and I didn't life it one bit but that was life I could not believe my youngest would be starting preschool in a couple of weeks! Eli was in the 2nd grade, Ava was in the 1st and I was getting bored staying at home with all of them with me all the time. "Looks like I have you all to myself tonight" Mark whispers in my ear as he nuzzles my neck and I lean into his embrace "And what did you have in mind Mr. Calaway". I say as he kisses me on the lips "I'm going to make you fill like you have never felt before". Mark says as I can fill the blush rising on my cheeks mark always had a way of making me blush even in front of other people "Looks like our kids want to spend more time with our friends than they do us". I say as I look at all the kids playing together "They are getting bigger baby they are always going to need us though we are their parents". Mark and I are the last to leave as we kiss all the kids goodbye we congratulate John and Michelle are their engagement after we had gotten back and my little wounds taken care of John had popped the question to her and she said yes. Mark and I arrive home 10 minutes later and I smile tomorrow the girls and I were getting together to go over everything that we had pulled from our old office, I moan as Mark closes the door and he comes up behind me and wraps me in his arms as I fill him unbutton my blouse and he cups my breasts massaging them through my bra and I moan pressing myself back against him filling his member make its presence known against my back side Mark kisses me neck and I turn my head towards him as he takes over my mouth as he slips his hand down and cups my mound "damn my baby is already soaking wet, are you ready for me"? I moan yes against his lips as he unbuckles my pants and slides them down and off of me along with my panties he helps me step out of them and he picks me up backing me up against the wall, somehow without me noticing he had stripped off his clothing he pushes up into me and I gasp no matter how many times we made love it was always better than the last I wrap my arms around his neck as he begins to move in and out of my wet center "you fill so amazing baby". We kisses as his lips are all over the place "Oh Mark". I moan out as he reaches down and rubs his fingers over my clit which sends a pulsing sensation through my body "More Mark". I moan out as he laughs and he carries me upstairs and towards the bedroom not breaking contact he lays me down on the bed and he begins to thrusts up inside of me as I wrap my legs around his waist I moan as he begins to pump faster in and out of me and I can fill myself falling towards the edge as Mark rotates his hips pivoting in and out of my wet center I scream and let go as my muscles constrict around his cock "Fuck…Kat"! Mark grunts out as he spills his seed deep as he lays his head on my breast both of us catching out breaths Mark is about to say something when the alarm starts to blare out we both about jump out of skin as Mark quickly throws on some sweats and he makes his way to see what is going on I also throw on some clothes and we both head downstairs but we can't find anything out of place or missing but the front door is kicked in and all but off the hinges I can fill myself begin to shake and I somehow knew Steven had something to do with this but with no proof there was nothing I could do. mark puts the door back on the frame as best as he can until the stores are open tomorrow looks like neither of us would be getting a lot of sleep tonight. The next morning finds me and Mark asleep on the couch tangled up in each other's arms I laugh as I'm trying to get up but end up tripping over Mark's legs and I land on my butt I groan as I hear laughing erupting from Mark's mouth and I was pissed I punch him in the arm "you asshole". I say he helps me up and we head upstairs to shower and get ready for the day. Mark and I make our way to ward's John house and I groan I was tired neither me or Mark got hardly any sleep last night Mark parks the truck and we make our way towards the front door as Mark knocks and Michelle opens the door smiling as she grabs me by the arm pulling into the house I wave goodbye to Mark as she leads me towards the living room where she had set up snacks and drinks for us girls because she knew that we would be going through some of the stuff we had found at the old office "Someone kicked our door in last night". Michelle turns to look at me and I can see the worry on her face "Are yall ok"? "Yea but we didn't get much sleep last night he has replaced the door already and made sure that it was kick in proof this time", I say as I grab a bag of gummies and open them popping a blue one into my mouth "do you think your ex had something to do with this" Michelle asks as she grabs a bottle of water and sits down on the couch "Yes I do but without any proof there is really nothing I can do". I say as I plop down beside her and pop a red gummy into my mouth. After Liz, Margaret, and Lynn arrive we along with Michelle's help we begin to big through the records that we had found and by the time we finished none of us were too happy with the results that we came up with at all. The money that the man had given me for the building was legit but they had been overcharging clients they had been taking extra money from their accounts and lying about where the money was being taken out at. I shake my head I can't believe that I sold my business to a bunch of crooks. I say to myself as I look at some of the complaints they had gotten rid of all the employees that were under my watch and hired a bunch of woman who had no experience and were mostly drug addicts who ended up stealing from a lot of the clients. "wow no I see why they left I'm going to go down to the police station and see what I can dig up about these two". I say as I go to grab my purse but Michelle grabs my arm I knew she was worried about my ex trying something stupid so she goes with me. We arrive at the station and we both head in as a car comes flying into the parking lot heading towards me and Michelle we make a break for it and end up on the curb both of us shaking and breathing really hard as several police men coming rushing out of the building to check on us "Are yall ok"? We both nod yes as we are escorted in side and as we are asked why we are here "well I use to own my own in home health company and I had sold it an older couple and I usually go and check on them to see how things are going but when I went there the other day the building was empty and they were gone everything in the fridge had went bad the mail box was full of old mail and payment notices that had never been opened. The officer whose name is Michael Reams nods his head as I give him the name of the man and woman I had sold my business to and he shakes his head "These two have been going by several names and skimming by the hair of their heads" the officer says as he turns the computer towards us and shows us what all is pulled up on them "Sir I had no idea they were into this kind of stuff when I first meet them the check they gave me was legit and went through the bank and everything". I say "Well they already came from money to being with but they are also making money through different scams and stuff". "Well the last address we have for them is like 15 minutes from the office where we are at I will take another office with me and check things out chances are if they just left the building all together they are no longer in Texas". We thank the officer as we make out way towards the parking lot and I can't help but cry Michelle wraps the smaller woman in her arms and just holds her. We get into the car and make out way back towards the house but as we are making our way back we are side swiped by another car and we do a 360 in the road and I all I can fill is darkness as I hear people and sirens go off. I groan as I grab my head was pounding I look up and I notice that Mark is standing over me I smile as I grab his hand and he helps me sit up in the bed and I push the nurses button I could not stand my head hurting like this then I remember Michelle I go to get out of bed but Mark stops me "Michelle, what about Michelle". "She is ok, she has got a couple of bumps and bruises but she is ok, she is in the room next to you". Mark says I relax and I thank him "The driver of the car has been caught you care to explain to me who Steven is". Mark asks as I lower my head and I explain to him about my life before I came to live in Houston Texas". "Baby why didn't you tell me about any of this"? "I figured it was in the past and didn't matter about my life before Texas and you". I say as Mark kisses me on the lips and I thank God as the nurse walks in with some pain medication "Make sure you eat something after you take those they are really strong". The nurses says as Mark is already on his way to grab me something to eat I laugh as I set the medication on the table and I close my eyes for a minute I hear the door creek open and I gasp as I go to scream but he claps his hand over my mouth and throat warning me not to scream "I came back to start what I finished bitch"! Steven says as climbs on top of me and starts to move my gown up my legs as I'm trying to fight him off "Lie still I want to make sure that famous husband of yours never wants you again". I bite down on his hand hard and he screams which alerts the nurses and they come rushing into the door he makes a break for it as the hospital goes on lock down after the nurses hear what has happened. Mark who is stuck on the 2nd floor getting more impatient by the second was on his way back to the room when he heard the alert to lock the hospital down. After the alert is lifted he rushes back up to the room that Kat is in and he sees doctors and nurses and a cop all in her room as she is explaining what happened. Mark rushes to her and he wraps his arms around her "Well Mr. Calaway you will be glad to know that we caught him before he made it out of the hospital he is going away for quite a while so you should not have to worry about anything this man won't be able to get a bond from the creepiest bond man I will make sure of that" the officer says as Mark thanks him and everybody leave as Mark sets the food up for her and he helps me eat he hands me the pain medication and I quickly swallow it knowing that my head ache would be gone soon enough. After I take a short nap Mark helps me make the walk to Michelle's room and I smile as John is lying in the bed side her massing her shoulders "if you guys are busy I will come back later". Michelle shakes her head and she shoves John off of the bed and she pats the bed beside her motioning me to come sit with her I shrug my shoulders and go and get in the bed beside her as she wraps an arm around me We like we are lovers lay down in the bed together and we end up falling asleep even though me and Michelle had not meet under the best of circumstances we had become really good friends just like the others. John stands beside Mark looking on at both of the woman and their shakes their heads as they laugh "Who would have thought they would have gotten along so good". John says as Mark slaps him on the back "Well you know Kat, she doesn't hate nobody". Mark says as he motions for John to step out of the room so the two of them can get some sleep since neither of them had eaten they close the door and ask the nurses to keep an eye on that room while they go grab something to eat. The nurses who were all but falling in love with the two of them nod their heads as they go and stand at the door making sure nobody gets in or out Mark and John both laugh as they head down towards the cafeteria they both order a burger and fries as they sit down and Mark can't help but notice that John is kind of in a world of his own. "Mark I wanted to ask you if you will be the best man at my wedding". John says as he takes a bite of his burger and a sip of his water as he waits for Mark to answer. "John I'm honored thank you". Mark says as they finish their food and then head back towards the room where they catch Michelle and Kat kissing, both guys are floored and look at each other and then back at their woman. Not just a friendly kiss but slopping spit kind of kiss John clears his throat and they both pull apart "Sorry we both were just talking and it just happened". I say as we both blush and Michelle laughs "Girl you are a great kisses no wonder Mark loves you". Michelle says as I laugh and I climb out of the bed and Mark and I head back towards our room I was so ready to go home and sleep in my own bed. But we don't head home because the house had been broken into again while we were at the hospital and somebody had riffled through all of my private things I was scared I have never been through anything like these before Steven was in jail so he could not be responsible. Mark quickly calls the cops and I'm sitting on the couch kind of numb as Mark is packing our bags I didn't know where we were going but I didn't care as long we got the hell a way from our house. He comes down the stairs and he puts the luggage into the car and I smile as he helps me up and he gets into the car as he speaks to the cops who had just arrived the cops nod as they go through the house taking pictures and making finger prints they tell mark that if they come up with anything they will let him know when they find out something Mark nods and shake their hands as he climbs behind the wheel and he makes his way towards town "Where are we going"? "We are going to stay with Chris and Sara for a little bit they will be there with us because Chris out on injury leave. I nod my head Chris and Sara lived close to the edge of Texas close to Oklahoma. I nod my head as I look behind us to make sure we are not being followed and I breathe a sigh of relief as I scoot over close to Mark and he wraps an arm around me "I will protect you and the kids they are staying with Kevin and Liz until we can get to the bottom of this Jonathan is staying with John and Michelle all of us have taken some time off until this situation gets under control". "I don't want anybody putting their lives on hold for me, I refuse to let them". I say as I look at Mark like he has lost his mind and I level him with a stare "You don't tell me or anybody else what to do missy". "Fuck you Mark Calaway"! Mark who is turning red in the face turn towards me "We will discuss this later" "Oh why wait until later Mister since you think you own everybody". I spit back at him as I see his hand grip the steering wheel together than he should be doing I was pushing his buttons and this was what I wanted that hard, dominating, take control Mark he pull up to Mark and Sara's house 30 minutes later but neither of our tempers have cooled off at all I grab my bag from the truck and I take it inside as Mark who is very pissed off at this point tries to talk to me "Listen Kat" "Don't you dare say a word to me Mark Calaway" Before I can say anything else he drops all the bags, picks me up and tosses me over his shoulder and carries me through the house and to the guest bedroom I'm pounding on his back the whole time "you put me down you big bastard". I scream at him he gets into the room and closes the door he sits down on the bed and places me in his lap but the whole time I'm smiling because this was what I wanted he pulls my pants down along with my panties and he runs his hands over my ass causing me to shiver "I'm tired of that smart ass mouth Katherine, now do you know why I'm going to bust that ass for"? Mark asks as he waits for my answer "Because I cussed at you and acted like a brat". I say as I push my ass up for him as he knows exactly why she is doing what she is doing Mark laughs as he lands a loud slap on her plump ass as she moans and Mark swapping ass cheeks each time lands 8 more to her already red ass by the time he is done she is squirming and whimpering on his lap as he slides down a hand down between her legs and he fills just how turned on she really is. Mark sits her up and she unbuckles his pants and before he can say anything else she slides down on top of his cock Mark groans as he grabs her hips and she begins to move back and forth on his cock bringing both of them pleasure as she throws her head back and she hits her peak causing her body to shake as Mark makes one last thrust up into her wet center sending his seed deep in her belly "Now I see why my woman did what she did, you wanted me to smack that ass". I laugh as Mark pulls me to his side and I lay my head down on his chest just enjoying the fill of his arms around me. "Yes daddy I did". Mark growls as he pins me under him in one swift motion and he slides back inside of me causing me arch up to meet his thrusts. I moan as he kisses me and he takes me completely "your mine forever, you know I own you". Mark says in between kisses as I moan into his mouth as he begins to pick up his pace causing me moan louder than I usually do as he brings my legs up towards my body as I arch my back as Mark is going full force which causing my walls to contract around his cock and I let go screaming and shaking as I wrap my arms around his neck as I pulls his face down towards mine as we kiss again as he rests against me "Are you happy baby"? I nod my head yes as he picks me up and carries me towards the shower "I will have to start spanking your butt more often" Mark says as I laugh and he places both of us under the shower but I missed my children and as he has his arms wrapped around me I break down crying it was the only thing I had left in me Mark quickly washes me up and then himself as he helps me dry off and he places me back in bed "Its ok baby, our children are safe" "Mark why after all these would be choose now to make my life hell"? "We don't have the answer for everything Kat, all I can tell you is that I will always be here for you no matter what, we have both been through too much and I refuse to give you up now". Mark says as he wraps his arms around me it was sometimes the only place I ever felt safe. The next morning I wake up and I stretch as I see Mark still sleeping and I go downstairs to make some coffee I jump and shout as I bump into Sara I laugh as I hug her `Hey girl long no see" "I know we got a lot of catching up to do". She says as she grabs us both a coffee cup from the cabinet and she pours us both a cup as we both add cream and sugar as we sit out on the deck considering it was a little cooler than it was in Texas "it fills so good up here". I say as I take a sip of my coffee "So Mark told us about everything that has happened are you ok"? "Yes I'm fine but I miss my kids more than anybody knows". I say as I look at her and try my best to smile "I know you do but Mark felt this was the safest thing to do considering everything that was going on". Sara says as she runs her fingers through her hair pulling it up into a ponytail to get it out of her face "I talked to them last night and all of them are having fun but wondering when Mark and I will be back home". "Well don't tell Mark and Chris I told you this but they are bringing the kids to come see yall next week" I look at her and smile I knew Mark wouldn't keep our babies away from us for too long. "I just don't understand why he came back after all these years". "Well I know that nobody knows where me and Chris live except for a few close friends and family" Sara says as she goes and grabs us another cup of coffee but we figured we better get started on breakfast before Mark and Chris got to acting like children who didn't have their way we decided on eggs and bacon along with cut up fresh fruit just as we are getting done the guys come into the kitchen "Good we are starving". Chris says as he grabs two cups for him and Mark as Sara and I set the table and put the food on the table and I fix Mark his plate he thanks me as he starts to eat as I grab myself some food and I sit down beside him. "Thank you for letting us stay here". Mark says in between bites of his food and taking sips of his coffee "It's no problem you guys are pretty much like family and family makes sure that each other are taking care of "Chris says as he takes a sip of his coffee we finish breakfast as Sara and I clean up the kitchen and load the dishes into the dish washer as Sara goes to see about Chris and I head towards the room where Mark and I are straying at I see that he is lying in bed talking on the phone "Yea she doesn't know the kids are coming next week I think it will be good for us we miss the kids very badly" mark says as he turns onto his back "Thank you Kevin we will see you guys next week". I act like I'm just now coming into the room and I smile at him he opens his arms up as I close the door and I climb onto the bed with him as he wraps me into his embrace "Show daddy how much you love me". Mark says as I move down his body and I notice he is only in boxers I slip his boxers off and I take him into my mouth as he cups the back of my head and I hear him groan as I love him with my mouth "that's it baby" Mark moans as he pushes his hips up and towards my mouth as I go all the way down and then come back up as Mark can fill himself pulling towards the edge "I don't want to come in your mouth" Mark says as he stop my movements and he brings me back up his body as he kisses me and he rolls me so that I'm on my back he shoves inside of me and I push my hips up towards him "Oh Fuck..Mark"! I moan out as with every thrust he makes I can fill my body pulling closer to the edge. Both of us explode at the same time as he goes limp against me as I wrap my arms around him we both fall asleep wrapped up in each other that way I wake up early that morning and I groan I felt sick really sick I rush to the bathroom as I empty my stomach 2 times I fill Mark behind me as he holds my hair back for me I wash my face and then brush and rinse my mouth out as Mark helps me back to the bed and I fall back to sleep but Mark just lays awake watching her he already knew what her problem was he saw the pregnancy test in the trash can before they left to come stay with Sara and Chris's he lifts her shirt up and kisses her stomach as his hands caress her body another baby he could not wait! I wake up and I see Mark laying his head on my stomach and I know he already knows, I run my fingers through his hair as he looks up at me and smiles "I guess you know already"? "I guess we know why my mood swings have been so crazy". Mark laughs as he moves up my body "When were you going to tell me"? I look up at him and I shrug my shoulders "I was eventually going to tell you but I wanted to get to a doctor first and make sure" mark pulls out his phone and pushes a button I look at him shocked and he smiles "I know everything about you" "Yes this is Mark Calaway the husband of Katherine Calaway, yes we were wanting to set up an appointment as soon as possible to find out if she is pregnant" "Ok sounds great thank you". Mark hangs up the phone and looks at me "hope in the shower we have an appointment in an hour". I shower and shave then get dressed as Mark does the same we tell Sara and Chris where we are going and they both smile as they congratulate us and we make out way to the doctor's office Mark notices me wringing my hands and shaking my leg "Hey baby it's going to be ok, you know I'm happy about this". I know Mark but my youngest I just got out of diapers and now I'm having my fourth one" "Mark parks the truck in the driveway and he turns towards me "Kat I love you and I love this baby I'm happy about this baby what is another one to add to the mix right". Mark comes around and opens the door for me as he helps me to the ground and he locks the truck and grabs my hand as we make our way into the doctor's office.

At The house of Chris and Sara

Kevin, Liz, Isabella, Margaret, Sean, Michael, Eli, Ava, Jonathan, Lynn, Shawn and their latest edition which was a boy named Shawn Marcus Hickenbottom, and Michelle and John were all at the house getting ready for the surprise birthday party for both Kat and Mark who happened to celebrate their birthday's exactly one week apart. The girls had already decorated the house and gotten the cake from the bakery which they had taken a picture of Mark, Kat, and all three of the kids and had to made onto the cake. They had decided to have the party catered in since nobody really felt like cooking for that many people so Kevin had called a local catering place in Texas and tonight they were having BBQ Beef Brisket sandwiches with Marconi and Cheese, Cole Slaw, and Green Beans along with Peach Cobbler and Sweet Tea. The food had arrived just a few minutes ago as the girls are getting everything set up the guys are making sure the kids are ok everybody had dressed up a little bit as Kevin who is standing guard at the door "they have just pulled up" Kevin dims the lights as Michelle lights the candles and as the door opens everybody yells "SURPRISE" Mark looks at Kat as she has a shocked look her face as she sees her kids and they all yell "mommy" I take my babies into my arms showering their face with kisses "we missed you mommy and daddy". They all gather around Mark and he picks all three of them up as they are laughing "Let me guess you knew about this Mark". He shrugs his shoulders as he smiles I playfully punch him in the arm he wraps an arm around me as all three of the kids lead us towards the food I look at all my friends and I can't help but smile I notice Stephanie and Paul coming through the front door and I laugh even they had made the trip up here to see us I hug them both as Paul swings me around "Good to see you girl". "Yall to thank you for coming" We make sure the kids are fed first and that they have their drinks as they sit down at the table and all the adults grab their food and drinks as we eat and talk then as we are eating Kevin brings in the cake as the candles are lite up as everybody begins to sing happy birthday I smile as me and Mark look at each other and smile as we both blow out the candles as Mark pulls me closer to him we yet had to tell everybody our good news, Mark stands up and gathers everybody's attention "Well since everybody is hear we wanted to share the good news, Kat and I…..are going to have another baby". Michelle, Liz, Lynn, Stephanie, Sara, and Margaret all jump up and hug me as I hug them "It's about damn time". Kevin says as he swings me up into his arms and I laugh "Well that was not up to me it was up to X chromosome over there" Mark sticks out his tongue out at me and I laugh as we take a good look at the cake again and it brings tears to my eyes it was my favorite picture of my family we were celebrating my youngest child's birthday and since his birthday was close to Halloween we were all dressed up as different things Mark was mob boss, I was his rich wife and our kids each something different Ava was a butterfly, Eli was Spiderman, and Jonathan was his favorite wrestler Triple H we had gotten him a blond wing and sunglasses he was dressed in a black t-shirt and blue jeans I laugh we had a great time that night. We cut the cake and we all have a piece as Mark kisses me on the lips and I wrap my arms around his neck "I love you more than you will ever know Mark Calaway". Mark and I were close to our 3rd wedding anniversary and we were taking the kids the Walt Disney World so we could spend more time together but Mark had to go back to work in for 5 months straight before he came back home for the wedding and John and Michelle and then we were taking off for a week and I could not wait! We were all due back home in two weeks and I was nervous because I didn't know what was waiting for us back home especially with Mark going back on the road because then I would be by myself with the kids and I did not want to put them in danger. But after today everybody would go their separate ways until the wedding day of John and Michelle I smile to myself I was be almost 4 months pregnant at that point in time closer to finding out the sex of our baby.

3 months later I'm back home in Houston Texas and I was getting the kids ready for school it would be a busy day for me considering it was closer to the day of the wedding and we had our final fittings for our bridesmaid dresses today of course I knew mine would probably need adjusting I had just gotten the kids to school when I fill a pain rip through my stomach I gasp and double over not liking the filling that came to the pit of my stomach I brush it off as the pain goes away for a couple of minutes but as soon as I go to the bathroom I fill a bunch of pressure and I'm bleeding I groan as I make my way to the staircase and I make my way down the stairs as I grab my cell phone and I grab my cell phone as I dial the only number I can think of and that's Mark's he answers after two rings "Send help I'm bleeding" Mark hangs up the phone and I mange to grab my purse and make my way towards the front door as Liz and Margaret come bursting through the door. The notice I'm doubled over in pain and they help me out to the car as they rush me to the ER and I just know deep down I know that this baby probably did not survive we make it to the ER and I'm immediately taken to a room and I get examined the doctor does as pelvic exam and measures my HCG levels and he shakes his head "if you excuse me for a moment I will be right back" "Kat its going to be ok, just hang on girl we will be right here by your side". "I want Mark". Mark who was all the way in New York City was already on a flight back to Houston to check on her, Lynn was picking up all the kids from school and taking them to her house until she hear news from the rest of us. The doctor comes back in and he has the saddest look in his eyes "I'm sorry Mrs. Calaway but you lost the baby". I scream out in pain as Margaret and Liz are holding me trying to keep me calm but there was no keeping calm I just lost a part of me. "We have two options here we can preform a D and C or we can let the baby pass naturally which will include us having to induce labor and deliver the baby". I knew Mark would want to be here for this so I automatically know what to do "I will wait until my husband gets here, so we can make that decision together but I already know he will want the baby to pass naturally". The doctor nods his head "We will keep you in the hospital to keep on eye on you Mrs. Calaway I'm so sorry for your loss". I nod my head towards the doctor and I lean for support on Margaret and Liz as we wait for Mark to get in his flight had been delayed but he was taking a rental from the El Paso Texas to Houston Texas all I could think about how was I going to break the news to my other kids that their baby brother or sister was no longer with us.


	16. Chapter 16

Mark hated the filling that was settling in his chest he knocks on the door to the room where Kat is at and Liz opens the door. She steps out into the hallway and they walk a little down from the room so Kat can't hear them talking "She is sleeping right now but as soon as the doctor knows that you're here they are going to induce labor so she can give birth to the baby". Mark looks at her kind of surprised but he this is what he wanted and this is what Kat wanted also "She said that this is what you would have wanted to do". Mark lets out a laugh and he smiles "She knows me better than anybody". Liz hugs Mark and then makes her way down the hall as she goes to get the doctor and Mark enters the room where Kat is at she turns to see who came into the room and she opens her arms up to him and he gathers her into his arms as he climbs into the bed with me and just holds me while I cry and scream letting go of everything I had been holding inside of me. "I love you Kat and we will get through this no matter what, I'm going to be here for you". The doctor comes in and he starts the Pitocin "You should start to fill the contractions in a just a little bit and then we will deliver your baby". We both nod as our heads as Mark gets into position on the bed he gets behind me and he places me between his legs as I start to fill the contractions he helps me breathe through each one as the doctor checks me for dilation and he nods his head "Ok Kat, we are going to deliver your baby now". It only takes two pushes before my little baby makes its appearance into the world the nurses take our baby and Mark goes with them to help clean the baby up, the doctor removes the placenta and help clean me up as Mark can tell that it's a little girl he takes the baby from the nurse and he brings her to me as I'm holding her in the palm of my hand I kiss her and then I let Mark hold her for a little bit before he hands the baby to the nurses who take her to the nursery to keep her until the funeral home people come to get her. Mark climbs back into the bed with me and he holds me in his arms "It's going to be ok Mark, she is in a better place now and we don't have to worry about her she is safe now". And somehow there was a peace that came over the both of them as the nurse brings me something for pain and Mark lies down beside me as we both try and get some sleep knowing we had a lot of explaining to do when the kids came to see us. Mark gets up and sees that Kat is still sleeping he kisses her on the forehead as Liz steps into the room "I'm going to get the kids so they can come see Kat and the baby will you stay here with her". "Of course Mark I don't mind at all". Mark nods and then heads out to the truck as he can't even think of the words to say to kids to comfort them during this time, Mark pulls up into the driveway of Margaret and Sean's house he knocks on the door and Sean answers the door as he hugs the bigger man "Sorry for you and Kat's loos man if you guys need anything at all let us know". "Thanks man where the kids at are"? "They are in the living, hey Margaret and I already told the kids what happened they need you Mark fuck the wwe right now worry about your family". Sean says as he goes into the kitchen where Margaret is at as Mark heads into living to grab the kids "daddy daddy is mommy ok" "why did the baby not make it". "Can we go see mommy". "We are going now to see mommy and yes she is doing fine". The kids gather their things and Mark loads them into the truck as he makes his way back towards the hospital Liz meets them at the front and they all three hug her "Aunt Liz when is uncle Kevin getting back"? "Aunt Liz how is mommy doing" Aunt Liz have you seen the baby"? Liz hugs each of the kids "your father and I are going to take yall to see the baby and your mommy". The kids follow Liz and Mark as they all load onto the elevator and we are whisked up to the 6th floor as Liz knocks and she opens the door for the kids Kat turns her head and she smiles as she opens her arms and they all three go rushing into her arms "How are my babies doing"? "We missed you mommy when can we go see da baby" Kat kisses each of her kids on the forehead and smiles "You can go see the baby now if you want too" The kids look at Mark and he nods his head as he takes the kids to the nursery so they can see their baby sister and say their goodbyes they kiss their little sister on her face "We love you little sister". Eli says as Mark leads them back to the room and they spend the day together eating and talking but none of their spirits were low each and every one of them had in their own ways had made peace with the situation they just wanted their mommy to be ok. The kids were staying with Mark's parents again which we didn't find but it seemed like everybody got to spend time with my kids but me and Mark I think to myself but laugh at the same time so it was just Mark and me at the house we were relaxing in bed with my head resting on his chest I straddle his lap as he looks up at me "You're not disappointed in me are you" Mark rests his hands on my hips "Baby why would I be disappointed in you"? "Because I lost the baby" Mark wraps me in his arms "Baby I could never be disappointed with you, it's something that happened that was not in our control". I can fill the tears prick my eyes as I look up at him "I love you Katherine and don't you ever forget that" Mark kisses me and I moan as his hands are exploring my body as his hands grope my ass pressing me against his bulging erection as I begin to rub and grind myself against him "God woman you're driving me crazy" Mark says as he strips off my shirt and takes a nipple into his mouth causing me to arch my back as I run my fingers through his hair he rips my panties from me as I sink down on top of his cock I moan as we begin to move against each other I lean forward and Mark threads his hands through my hair as he begins to thrust up into me I look into his eyes and I'm breath taken the passion this man and me have for each other knew no bounds Mark's thrust become more urgent, more demanding as I can fill both of our pleasures mounting "Oh God Mark". I moan out as reaches up and with one massages my breast and then reaches down with the other hand and rubs his fingers over my clit as I lean up my hair cascading down my back "That's it baby ride me, make your daddy fill good". Mark says as his hands are roaming my body I fill my body moving towards my release I scream out my release as I fall on Mark's chest as he makes one last thrust and he sends his seed deep in my belly we spend the rest of the night making love off and on all night sometimes it was slow and passionate and other times he was demanding and needy Mark lay awake watching her sleep she was always so eager to please him he moves from her arms and slides down her body "Oh Kat, I forgot how sweet you are". Mark says as he begins to eat her out, he uses his thumb to rub her clit as she is moaning in her sleep her back arches up off the bed as she opens her eyes and looks down at him "let me make you cum baby". Mark says he uses two fingers and presses them into her as she bucks her hips forward as she threads her fingers through his hair holding his head in place she was so wet and so delicious Mark sucks her clit into his mouth as he fingers her at the same time as her muscles clamp down on his fingers he fills her juiciest gush and flow as she screams out her release as he moves back up her body and he kisses her letting her taste herself as he slides into her as she wraps her legs around his waist he begins a pace of moving in and out as she runs her fingers down his back he couldn't get enough of her he runs his hands up and down her body as they are kissing he can fill her body pushing towards that sweet release as he can fill himself moving towards that same place as he begins to pump faster into her "Oh Kat" Mark moans out as he fills her pussy tighten up around his cock and he can't hold back anymore they both release at the same time as she hollers and he groans as he falls on top of me his resting place usually after me made love. I had just gotten out of the shower and we are packing to go to Disneyland as I hear my cell phone ringing I answer "I guess you thought it was over bitch, guess again". "How did you get this number" "Let's just say that a friend of yours isn't such a friend after all watch your back whore". I can fill the panic starting to build in my chest and I go around making sure all the doors and windows are locked the kids were napping in their beds and I was more worried about them than anything I automatically call Mark who springs into action so we made a change of plans instead of going to Florida we decided on going to the lake house instead luckily the hotel that we were going to stay at refunded us our money Mark was packing the car with all of our luggage and I was in the middle of trying to get dressed I laugh as I brush out my long hair and then slip on a pair of shorts and a tank top along with some flip flops and then go to check on Mark he was just coming through the front door "everything is set" I smile as he hugs me its seems no matter what Steven was hell bent on making my life miserable but I refused to let him "What are the kids up too". "They are napping" I say as he looks down at me and I recognize the glow in his eyes "What do you say we take a little nap of our own" I laugh as Mark picks me and carries me towards the back of the house which had a man cave I moan as he kisses me and he lowers me down onto the pool table I look at him and arch my eyebrow "There is a first time for everything". I laugh as he strips off my shorts and my panties and he slides into me causing me to buck my hips against his I groan I sometimes forgot just how well-endowed Mark was he stills his movements "Are you ok". I nod my head and he pushes into me he is holding my hips as he begins to pump in and out of me I wrap my legs around his waist as I reach and grab his ass pushing him forward encouraging him to move as he slides all the way in and I about come off the table I arch my back and scream out my release as he soon follows but the next hour find us waking kids up and getting them ready to go to the lake. We arrive and everybody else was already there I guess our little love session that we had earlier didn't help with our time either. Mark and Kevin get the luggage inside while I take the kids around the back to play with the others "It's about damn time yall showed up". I laugh as I look up and I see Liz standing with her arms across her chest "Well we kind of got distracted" Liz lets out a laugh as she grabs me into a hug and she hands me a water since we did not drink until the kids were asleep I thank her as we sit and watch the kids are Kevin and Mark for some crazy reason had decided to take them to the island to explore I laugh as Mark is trying to juggle three kids at one time "I think I'm going to take a nap since Mark has the kids" "Sounds like a good idea" Liz and I go our separate ways as I fall onto the bed and I'm asleep as soon as my head hits the pillow . I wake up and I'm feeling really good I moan Mark sucks my clit into his mouth I come awake as I look down as I realize that it's not Mark that is down there, I jump off the bed and I quickly throw my clothes on, "What the fuck" Steven lets out a creepy laugh as he licks his lips "I have always wanted to do that and now I can honestly say you taste delicious" I slap him across the face as he smiles "It's time for you to realize who you belong too, forget your life with Mark and forget about your kids and begin a new life with me". I look at him like he is crazy I could never give up Mark and I could never give up my kids for anybody "Are you crazy those are my kids and that's my husband and I will not give them up for anybody"! I shout at him as I can see the expression on his face change he luges towards me and I make a b line for the stairs as I can help but wonder where in the hell everybody is at I make it about halfway down the stairs when I fill a searing pain on the back of my head I groan as I fall to the floor and I turn on scoot on my butt as I'm backing up trying to get away from Steven he towers over me, as he is stalking towards me the smile on his face is deadly "How did you know I was here" Steven steps aside as I gasp as Stephanie steps into view "I bet you thought she was your best friend huh"? "Well wrong bitch she has been working with me this whole time and she led me right to you and your precious babies". I kick at him and I know him on his ass as I scramble to get away from me but he grabs me by the leg and he pulls me backwards he grabs me by the hair and he drags me towards the patio as I'm screaming and trying to get away he slaps me hard across the face as once again kick at him trying to get him to let go of my hair. "Fuck you Steven you will never have me". I say as he kisses me hard and I bite his lip and I kick in the private area as I run towards the dock hoping to get the attention of somebody "if you ever want to see Mark and those precious brats alive will you stop right there"! I cry out loud as I turn around and my breathing starts to become heavy "Please leave them out of this" I say as he laughs he stalks towards me as he grabs me by the throat and pushes me up against the wall "If you do anything that you want me to do just to just leave the kids and Mark out of this". "That's what I want to hear". He says as he turns towards Stephanie "you watch her I will be back shortly". I look at Stephanie and I see the tears in her eyes "Stephanie" "Don't say anything but the police are on their way the only way to catch this bastard was to play his game for a little bit so I did". I smile at Stephanie as we both stop talking as Steven is coming back into the main part of the house "Get up, I said get up bitch". He grabs me by the arm and drags me towards the boat dock as he shoves me towards the boat "climb in and don't say a word". I climb into the boat but as he goes to get in I shove him into the water I wave towards Stephanie and she jumps into the boat and we speed off towards the island where we know Mark and the others are at. "Kat the guys and the kids are on the other side of the island he is going to be right behind us so I want you to run towards them with everything inside of you I will distract Steven". "No Stephanie it's me he is after so it is me he is going to get, you run and go get the guys and inform the police of where we are at, I will make sure I take care of Steven". Stephanie nods her head at me and then we go our separate ways as I see Steven coming towards the island I sink to my knees and I bow my head Steven liked when his women were submissive so that's what I was going to give him. Steven steps onto the beach and he smiles now this was the type of woman he liked he comes up to me and he cups my face as he looks down at me "I guess you finally realized where your place is at didn't you Katherine". He runs his knuckles down my face and he rubs his thumb over my lip "It's a shame that Mark had you before me, I could have made all your dreams come true Kat, and we should have been the ones having babies and getting married". Steven takes me down onto the sand by grabbing me around the throat he is laying on top of me "I'm going to have you rather you like it or not". "I wouldn't harm one hair on that woman's head if I were you". We both turn and Mark is standing leaning against a tear and I actually fear the look in his eyes "Mark he has got a gun"! I shout as Steven grabs me up by the arm and he places me in front of him as he wraps his arms around me "I got what you want Mark don't I. Oh Kat the precious mother of your adorable children" he says as he strokes my hair he grabs my breast as I try to fight him but he is strong "She is a mighty sweet thing Mark, she tastes delicious" Mark before Steven can even do anything lunges towards me and Steven and he tackles him to the ground Mark pushes me out of the way and the only thing I can do is watch I can barely see anything as I hear the two men struggling to gain control over the other when the gun goes off, I sink to my eyes screaming as I see Mark laying on the sand I cry over to him thinking the worst as I caress his face his eyes open and he does famous dead man sit up and I breathe a sigh of relief I look to my left and see Steven laying a pool of his own blood as the cops are approaching on speed boats Mark flags them down and then tells them everything that happened, they talk to me and Stephanie for a little it took them a little while for them to understand everything that was going on, but when they pulled his name up he had several warrants for his arrest and was wanted on skipping bail in another state. The cops haul his lifeless body away Mark wraps me in his embrace and I begin to sob as he rubs my back "it's all over now baby, we can get back to a normal life now". Me and Stephanie by the instruction by Mark and Paul both of us go get checked out and make sure we are ok later that night as we are laying in the bed with all the kids sleeping in our bed I can't help but be more happier than I ever have been simply because I knew all the dram and all the bullshit was finally over with. Mark holds me tighter than ever has before and I lay my head on his chest just breathing in his scent the scent that always made me fill safe. We fall asleep that night with each kid resting an arm or a leg over either one of us and we would not have wanted it any other way. I wake up the next morning and I see that all the kids are gone and it's just me and Mark I smile they must have woken up earlier and he put them back in their regular beds I smile as I kiss his forehead, his nose, his lips and then I move down towards his chest even after all these years the man was still handsome to me right now he was a heel in the company and he had cut his hair short which I protested because I loved his long hair but work was work, I trace the tattoos that are covering his chest and his arms "Are you trying to wake me up or you just trying to be annoying". I smile as I look up at Mark "I wasn't trying to do either I was just admiring your amazing body". I say as he rolls his eyes and he pins me under him "I should be admiring your body, after three kids you look amazing my love". I caress his cheek as he pushes towards my wet folds as I suck in my breath Mark kisses my lips and my neck as I moan wrapping my arms and legs around him bucking my hips against him wanting more of him Mark laughs and complies as he pushes the rest of the way inside of me and I moan loving the filling of him inside of me, I arch up to meet his thrusts as our bodies are molding together, the sounds of our love making filling the room as his body is sliding into mine I try not to be so loud considering we have guests and children in the house so Mark covers my mouth with his as he begins to pump into me hard I let go moaning out my release Mark does the same as he wraps me in his arms "this is the only place I want to be" "I'm the only man that will ever warm your bed from now on Kat, remember when I said I own you". I look up at him and nod "I owned you from the day that I first took your virginity from you, I owned your heart the day we gave birth to our first child together, I owned you when we got married and I own you now" I get an idea and I sit up in the bed "So you own now do you Mr. Calaway" I say as I straddle his lap and I lean forward and kiss him on the lips "Prove it, make me cum". I can see the light spark in his eyes and he pins me under him "You want me to make you cum"? I nod mu head "buckle down woman I'm going to make sure you come more than once". I laugh as he wraps me in his arms and we spend the rest of the night loving each other and making sure each other was sexually satisfied, Mark being a man of his word made sure that he did just what he said he was going to do. The next day all of us ladies were laying out on the dock catching some sun, the men had went fishing and they decided to take all the kids with them all of us laughed at the idea but we couldn't wait to see what the results were when they got back. "Kat how are you filling"? Michelle asks me as she applying more sun block I look at her and smile "I'm doing so much better glad to be putting all this bullshit behind Mark and me". I say as I take a sip out of my water bottle". "That's good, Sara and Chris should be getting in sometime today they said that they had some news to tells everybody" I smile to myself I already knew what the news was Sara had called me a couple of days ago and let me know that her and Chris were expecting their first child together I was beyond happy for them. "Oh I got good news, I found out some more information about those people that we sold the business to". I say as all of their heads turn towards me "Well apparently the two of them and Steven were working together, we found out where I was living and decided to pay a visit to what he thought was my work place. But his wife was there and Steven gave this sob story about how I did him wrong and cheated him out of all this money and she fell for it and she eventually convinced her husband to follow along, even though the money they paid us was legit the business dealings with our former clients and staff however was not as good. They were wanted on several warrants for avoiding arrest , burglary, identity theft, and various other things" all three of their mouths drop open "I know I had the same reaction that yall did luckily the police caught them as they were trying to leave through the Mexico border and they arrested them right on the spot, they found mine, Lynn's, Margaret's, and Liz's social security numbers and had made fake ids but the police conflicted all of that and they are currently sitting the county jail being held without bond". "Thank God" Liz says as she turns over to her back and groans the sun was a hot one today and I can already fill the burn on me, I get up and dive off the side of the dock into the cool water of the lake it felt so refreshing, the rest of the girls join me as we are all dunking each other and playing chicken which wasn't turning out so well for any of us. We see the guys coming back on the boat and we all get out of the water so we let them through the kids are all but passing out on the boat because they are so tired I help Mark with all three of ours as we take them upstairs and lay them down for a nap "Did you guys have a good time"? I ask as I'm changing them into more comfortable clothes for them to nap in "We had a great time mommy, Ava is a better fisher than I am"! Eli says "Yea you can say that but little brother kept trying to eat the worms" We all make our ewe faces as Jonathan blushes "I no eat bugs momma"! I hug him and I give them something to drink and then kiss their foreheads "When you guys wake up we will do something fun ok" "Ok momma love you"! they all three say at the same time I look up and see Mark standing in the doorframe I move towards him as I see that the kids are already fast asleep "You guys wore them out today" I say as we make our way towards the stairs "Yea they had so much fun though, Ava was fishing like a pro" Mark says as we go into the kitchen and I fix us both a cup of coffee to drink even though it was hot outside Mark and I could never resist a good hot up of coffee. "What did you want to do when the kids wake up"? Mark asks as I shrug my shoulders "Well I know each couple kind of has their own plans with their families tonight was thinking of taking the kids to the little amusement park that's 10 minutes from here". "Sounds like a plan to me but just to let you know that's where everybody else is going also". I laugh as I yawn and stretch "Why don't you say we got take a quick nap before we leave because we are going to be doing a lot of chasing at this amusement park with six kids". I agree with Mark and we go into our room as I set my alarm for 12 Noon we had all gotten up early today and so the whole house adults and kids included were all resting until it was time to go to the park later. My alarm goes off and I groan I go to get out of the bed but Mark pulls my arm "Everybody is gone" I look at him and I arch my eyebrow "I told them to take the kids because I wanted to spend some time with you" "But Mark we get plenty time alone". I say as I push him away from me "No, I wanted to talk to you about something". "Kat, I want us to try for another baby" I look at him and I don't even know what to say I look down and I fill the tears coming to my eyes it was been almost 1 year since my little girl had been taken from us but were we both ready for another child "Mark are you sure, are you ready for another baby"? "I'm ready Kat". Mark lays me under him and he strips off my clothing he kisses me and I open myself up for him I moan as he swirls his tongue around my nipple while massaging my other breast in his hand I arch up into him as I can fill him probing at my entrance I wrap my legs around his waist and he sinks all the way into me I gasp as he begins a steady pace of drilling in and out of my pussy "Oh Mark" I moan out "You love that baby, does that make you fill good"? Mark says as he kisses my mouth I can't think or even speak as the pleasure that I'm filling has my mind all fuzzy he thrust hard into me and I laugh "Yes" I groan out as he reaches down and rubs his fingers over my clit my eyes roll into the back of my head as I'm moving with him the desire pulling me towards that sweet release Mark thrust are fast and hard our bodies messing together as the sounds of our love making fill the room as I scream out my release as Mark makes one thrust and he spills his seed inside of me "I'm not done" I smile as Mark rolls so that I'm on top "You take control baby" I sink down on top of his cock as I begin to move up and down on him I lean up and grind down on top of him as he runs his hands over my breasts pinching my nipples and then running his hands down to cup my ass "that's it baby make your daddy come" Mark grunts out as he runs his thumb over my clit causing my body to shiver in response. I moan out loud as I can fill my body quickening towards that sweet release mark begins to thrust up into me as I lean forward and we kiss as he runs his hands down my back "Let go baby". Mark says as I scream and fall against his chest as he sends his seed deep into my belly "Wow" I say as I'm breathing hard as my fingers run up and down his chest both of our bodies are covered in sweat Mark picks me up and takes me to the shower and we wash each other up and then dry off we go downstairs and make some coffee as I'm sitting at the table I can't help but take in Mark's good looks even after all these years I was still hot for him the way I was the first day we meet, I lick my lips as Mark looks over at me and smiles "Do you like what you see" I nod my head as Mark takes two steps towards me I look up at him as he runs his knuckles down my cheek as he cups the back of my head and he lowers his lips towards mine I moan as I wrap my arms around his neck he helps me stand up and he pushes me up against the kitchen counter as he pins me against it our bodies pressed together as I can fill his hardness pressing against me I reach down and I reach down in his boxers and begin to stroke him "If you don't stop you will end up bent over this kitchen counter with my cock shoved deep in that wet pussy of ours". His words for some reason turn me on that much I shiver as he kisses me again we completely forever where we are at "Dad save that for later, you and mommy already have enough kids". I almost bite Mark's lip and we turn to see Eli, Ava, and Jonathan standing in the door with Michelle right behind them who is trying out to bust out laughing I can't help but crack a smile "Did you guys have a good time"? "We had so much fun mommy, we went on every ride and we also went to the water park they had wished you and mom would have come, but Uncle Kevin told me yall are trying to have another baby that's why you did come". I look up as Kevin walks into the kitchen and I arch my brow at him "Oh he did, did he"? "And what else did uncle Kevin happens to tell you"? "No but I'm ready for another brother or sister so you and mom need to kiss more often". Eli then takes off along with the other kids towards the play room and all three of us adults bust out laughing I blush as Mark wraps his arms around me and he pulls me to him "I guess you and me are going to have to practice a little bit more". "I guess you are right, practice makes perfect". I say as Mark throws some burgers and hot dogs on the grill for dinner as I sit down on the deck and just sip my coffee watching him. The kids were playing in the playroom when Eli and Ava come running up to me "mommy can we go swimming"? They were already dressed in their swim suits and Jonathan was already taking off his shirt and pants "Yes of course" "We want you to come with us mommy". Ava says as she pouts out her bottom lip I nod my head yes and head inside to get changed and help the kids after we all dressed we head outside as all three kids jump into the pool without my assistance and I all but have a heart attack but as soon as their heads pop up I visibly relax and breathe "Since when did you guys learn to go swimming without me"? I ask Eli smiles "Uncle Kevin taught us he said he wanted to make sure we were safe" I look over at Kevin and he shrugs his shoulders as I climb into the pool with them a shiver runs up my spine as I fill the coolness of the water but with as hot as it was in Texas it was a welcome relief. I play with the kids in the pool for a little bit each of us taking turns jumping off the diving board and going down the slide until Mark yells that the food is ready I help the kids get out and dry off as we all gather around the table to eat Mark had to go back to work in a couple of days but I was not ready for him to go he had asked if me and the kids had wanted to go but it was already hard trying to raise three kids let alone traveling with them it made it harder being apart from each other but I didn't see any other way around it. Later that night I'm giving Ava a bath the boys had already had theirs and they were now sound asleep in their beds "Mommy why does daddy have to leave us"? Ava asks as I'm washing her hair "well daddy loves his career, he loves wrestling and entertaining people he also loves to provide for us". "Well you aren't working mommy and school is almost out for the summer why can't we go with daddy". I look at Ava and smile sometimes kids were just so innocent "Well its hard traveling with three kids". Ava holds her head down and she pouts she missed Mark so much when was away and so did my boys John was going to keep Jonathan for a couple of days before he had to go back on the road "Well how about this after school is out I say me, you and both of the boys go and surprise daddy while he is on the road". Ava gives me her most famous radiant smile and I couldn't help but giggle the girl was so much like me it wasn't funny "that sounds like a plan" Ava leans closer to my ear and whispers "But we can't tell daddy or daddy John because they talk too much". I laugh as I finish giving her a bath and help her dry off as I blow dry her hair and she dresses in her favorite nigh shirt which was tinker bell, she climbs into bed and I lay down on the bed with her for a minute as I read her a book "mommy I love you" "I love you too baby". I say as I kiss her forehead and then she snuggles under the covers as her is asleep as soon as her head hits the pillow. I make my way to me and Mark's room as I shower and I climb into bed beside Mark who I thought was asleep but was not he wraps me in his arms and he kisses me neck as he slides his hand down and cups my most sensitive area I moan as I press myself against him "I want you to come on the road with me you and all the kids pleas". Mark says as he slides one two fingers up inside of me as I arch my back crying out in pleasure as I press my hips forward "That's it baby" Mark groans as he removes his fingers and then slides into me from behind as he throws one of his large legs over mine pinning me against him. I moan as his hands slide around to the front of my body and he massages my breasts I turn my face towards him and we kiss as he begins to pump hard and fast in and out my wet center as he reaches down and rubs my clit at the same time. "Oh Fuck…Mark"! I moan out as I can fill myself falling towards my release as Mark brings my leg up towards our bodies giving him more access to me to move deeper inside of me as I let go screaming and trembling under him as wave after wave of pleasure washes over me Mark soon follows as he sends his seed shooting deep inside of me "Now answer my question woman are you going to tour with me"? I look up into his passion glazed eyes and I found myself giving him the answer I didn't want to hear "Yes we will". Mark kisses me and pins me under him "you won't regret this baby I promise"! I smile as we fall asleep wrapped up in each other looks like the kids and I were going on tour with Mark after all.

8 months later.

It had been 8 months since the kid and myself started touring with Mark and everything was going great the kids loved being able to see all the people they loved more than just a couple of times a year. Being with Mark like this had really changed my perspective on how things went backstage in the wwe. The kids were with Michelle and John right now they had taken them out to eat a local restaurant I smile as I think about the reaction and look on all three of their faces when I told them we would be going on tour with Mark they didn't believe me at first until I packed up what we needed and headed to the local airport to surprise Mark later that day Mark was in the catering area sitting with Paul, Sean, Kevin, and Shawn just shooting the shit when he spies all four of us. Mark jumps up out of his seat and he wraps his arms around all of us in a bone crushing hug as we are all laughing as we attack with hugs and kisses as the kids have brought Mark down to his knees and they are climbing on top of him, they sometimes got a little over excited when we went of these kids of trips I smile it brought such joy to my heart to see my kids so happy. "Mommy can we go over and talk to Uncle Shawn and them" "Of course yall can". Mark kisses me deeply wrapping me up in his massive arms leaving me breathless as he kisses my neck "I'm going to have to bust that ass tonight for telling the little fib you told me" Mark says as his hand reaches down and cups my ass giving it a squeeze "Well I wanted to surprise you and I guess we did"! Mark takes my hand and he leads me over to the table where everybody is at and they each takes turns hugging me glad that I decided to come on the road "It's about damn time you joined us, Mark was becoming a bear to be around". Kevin says as he slaps Mark on the back "Hey I haven't been that bad" Mark says as he takes a sip of water and all the other guys turn and look at him like he has four heads "Are you kidding me, I went to ask you a question the other day and you about snapped my head off". Paul says as he rolls his eyes "Well I can't help it, I miss my wife and kids when I'm not at home". Mark says as Eli, Ava, and Jonathan are all sitting in his lap "daddy I'm so glad that we came to see you mommy told us we would not be able to see you for a whole another month". "Oh she did, do her and why would she say something like that"? Mark asks as Eli shrugs his shoulders and looks over at Ava for the answer "Well, she did have me fooled I heard her talking on the phone with Michelle before we left and she told her that she didn't want to tell us because she wanted us to be surprised". I look at Ava and I arch my brow at her I couldn't hide anything from her Mark looks up at me and I blush I guess I had been caught in the act "Daddy why does mommy's face get red every time you look at her"? Eli asks as I blush again Eli was almost 6 now and he was asking more and more questions everyday some of them I left for Mark to answer others I did the best I could "Because she is in love" "Really? Will my face turn red like that when I fall in love"?! Ava asks as I try my best not to laugh? "One day my precious daughter you will, but I and your mom will have to approve of him first". Mark says as he kisses her on top of the head I turn towards the guys and they are all amused "Yea go ahead and laugh your kids will be asking the same questions like mine do just watch and see". "You don't have to tell me something I don't already know, Michael has already asked me and Margaret where do babies come from and if he can have one right now" I smile my famous Katherine O'Shields Calaway smile and I see his expression change "Mark I need you to get a hold of her before I bend her over my knee and teach her a lesson about being a smart ass". Sean says as Paul almost chokes on the water he was drinking "Daddy what is a smart ass"? Jonathan asks but I couldn't be mad at my little boy he was only repeating what he heard. I look at Sean and he mouths "sorry" I tell him it's going to be ok as we all leave the catering area as each of the guys heads towards their own locker room the kids and I follow Mark as I look over and I see Sara and Chris then the kids go nuts "Aunt Sara, Uncle Chris we want to go with you". "Now Jonathan you know you are going with your father and Michelle" "But momma" "No buts young man, your father hasn't seen you in a couple of weeks and he wants to spend some time with you". I say as Jonathan begins to cry and I wrap my arms around him "Baby it's going to be ok, how about after you spend some time with your dad he might just let you go hang out with Sara and Chris but you have to ask him ok" Jonathan kisses me on the cheek and smiles "ok momma sorry for being a brat". I look at him and laugh "now where did you learn that word from". I ask as he shrugs his shoulders and smiles "daddy calls you a brat all the time momma and you don't mind". I hear Mark's boisterous laugh coming from behind me and I can't help but fill a shiver run down my spine his voice alone was enough to undo me. "Your daddy was joking with me about that, you are not a brat ok". Jonathan nods his head as he climbs off my lap when he sees John and Michelle walking down the hallway "Daddy"! He says as he takes off running towards him as John opens his arms and he engulfs his son in them as he swings him up into his arms they looked so much like each other it wasn't funny. "How is my boy doing"? "I'm great daddy"! John kisses the boy on top of his head and Jonathan whispers something in his ear John looks at me and I shrug my shoulders "Well how about you spend two nights with me and Michelle and then maybe you can stay with Sara and Chris for a night or two but I would like to see you son". Jonathan lowers his head as he has tears in his eyes that was his famous act of trying to get his way when he saw that it wasn't working with any of us he quickly dries it up and then takes John's hand as they make their way to his locker room "Are you sure you guys don't mind them being with yall, I can take them with me and Mark". "Kat they are perfectly mine Chris was just talking the other day about how he misses having all the kids and adults over". I smile as I hug her and Chris as Eli and Ava are super excited "Now you guys behave and if I hear of any attitudes or any kind of problems that yall are giving, I will come and get you immediately". Both kids nod their heads and hug both of Mark and me as they follow Chris and Sara to their locker room asking questions and talking the whole time. "Looks like I got you all to myself again". Mark says as he wraps his arms around me and pulls me against him as he kisses my neck "It seems that way doesn't it, why don't you teach me that lesson that you wanted to teach me". I say as I look back at him and the smile on his face widens as he quickly picks me up and throws me over his shoulder as he slaps me on the ass "This is one lesson you will never forget Katherine Calaway"! I laugh as he enters his locker room and he closes and locks the door behind him he sets me on my feet and quickly strips me of my clothes mark is on his knees as he wraps one of my legs around his shoulders and he pushes me against the wall and then his mouth closes over my clit I moan as he loves me with his mouth as I grab his head and push my pelvis towards him as he grabs my hips and he licks down my folds as I cum instantly without holding back as Mark is still continuing to love me with his mouth as a 2nd wave of orgasmic bliss is about to hit me he pulls away and I moan as he picks me up and shoves inside of me without hesitating. I wrap my arms around his neck as I arch and push myself against him he kisses me on the neck as he pushes deeper into me "I love that you decided to come on the road with me, now I can have you to myself every night". Mark grunts out as he thrust in and out of me causing me to be pushed more towards the edge than before "Fuck….Mark"! I moan out as his pace quickens and I come again as my walls constrict around his cock he loses it and sends his seed deep in my womb as I'm laying limp against me he takes me towards the shower "you better rest up while you can because they are staying with different people I get to have you all to myself for the rest of the night" I can't help but blush as we quickly wash up and then get dressed as Mark is dressed in his famous undertaker gear his looks had changed over the years but he was still as good looking as ever, this year the gimmick was returning to the dead man his hair he had grown out was down to his shoulders and was colored black again I loved him more and more each day that passed. Mark once again catches me eyeballing him and he grabs himself I look at him disgusted and he laughs Mark was never like that in public around other people thank God. There is knock on the door and it's Stephanie I hug her as she steps inside and I can't help but wonder what brought her to Mark's locker room "Can I talk to Mark alone for a minute". I nod step outside the locker room for a little bit as Trish walks by "Hey girl" "Hey long time no see"! "I know my life has been running a million miles a minute how are things going for you". Trish asks me as we wrap each other in a hug even though Trish and I never really got to hang out we were still good friends. "Me and Adam are on the outs, I was wondering if I could come spend a couple of weeks with you and the kids when all return to go back to Texas" "You know you don't have to ask me for anything Trish you are always welcome at our house, when were you wanting to come"? "Well you, Mark, and the kids will be coming home at the end of this month so I was wondering if I could leave tomorrow and just stay until you guys get back". "I don't have a problem with it, but let me ask Mark just to make sure so he don't have a conniption fit" "So I won't have a conniption fit about what". Both of us scream as we turn around and Mark is standing there with a smile on his face, he always had a way of sneaking up on me that scared the shit out of me "Well, Adam and Trish are on the outs right now and she was wondering if she stay at our house for a little while we are still on the road and after we get back so she can spend some time with the kids". Mark wraps his arms around me and he pulls me towards him as he nuzzles my neck Trish laughs at their antics they were made for each other Trish thought to herself if only Adam saw her a prize like Mark did Kat "Trish you know you are welcome at our house anytime, here are the kids I will give the gate code a little later these ears have walls you know". We all three laugh as we all head towards the locker room I hated Trish was going through such a hard time but she was my friend and I wanted to make sure she was ok. Me and Trish arrive in Houston, Texas at 630am and we were both tired she had decided to stay an extra two days so I could spend some time with the kids before Mark decided that he was more than capable to watching the kids while I made sure Trish got back to the house safely, truth be told I was a nervous wreck to leave my kids with anybody but me while I loved and trusted Mark more than anybody I just didn't trust anybody I didn't know but with John, Paul, sea, Shawn, Kevin, Michelle, Chris and Sara I knew my kids would be perfectly ok. The truck was waiting for us at the airport garage and I grab the keys out of my purse as we load all of stuff into the truck and we head towards home Trish had gotten into another argument with Adam right before we left and he had left some pretty nasty bruises on her. Mark was furious but somehow we convinced him to relax and just let it go which when Mark got frazzled was pretty hard to do I press the code for the gate and the gate swings open as Trish is sound asleep in the seat next to me, we were able to avoid Adam by leaving earlier than expected and we just in case he tried to find Trish we started a rumor that we were staying at Chris and Sara's cabin in Canada. I wake Trish up and we don't even worry about our luggage at this point we both drag out butts into the house and we pass out as soon as we each get to our own rooms. Later that day we both dragged out luggage in and I help Trish unpack as I put clean sheets on her bed and made sure she had all the essentials needed. We were going to go later to go grocery shopping which I was dreading but my husband and kids needed to eat I smile as I remembered the conversation I had with Mark and the kids "mommy daddy told Uncle Kevin that he couldn't wait to spank you butt when he got home". Jonathan said and I couldn't help but laugh "Well why don't you put daddy on the phone so I can talk to him "Ok momma" "Kat" "Mark you know you have to watch what you say around these kids they pick up everything" "I know but he was supposed to be sleeping while me and the guys were playing cards but he wasn't and he heard a lot more than any of us wanted him too until I heard laughing coming from the other bedroom that's when we caught all the kids including Eli, Ava, and Michael listening to us talking about how round your bottom is". I blush crimson red and he already knows by my reaction he could always read me like the back of his hand. Mark and the kids would be home next week so that gave me and Trish come time to relax and catch up on some much needed sleep. We both shower and then head into town to grocery shop which took us a total of two hours since we had to go several places to make sure everything would be properly stocked I groan as I load the last of the stuff into the house and Trish is already trying to help me put stuff away "You don't have to help me do this Trish your supposed to be relaxing "Its ok Kat, it gives me something to do so I won't be so bored all the time". I laugh as we manage to get everything put away and then we decided to order some Chinese food and just stay at the house instead of cooking or going out the food is delivered to us and we dig in savoring the taste as her cell phone starts to ring and she rolls her eyes she shows me who is calling her and I groan Adam had been calling her nonstop trying to get her to come back on the road with him and she was refusing his calls, Trish was fixing to wrestle her last match and then go into retirement but she had no announced it to anybody yet and she was not sure how everybody was going to take it. He had left messaged after message and each message he sounder just a little bit angrier than before. The last message saying "I know where you are bitch and if you don't answer your fucking phone I'm going to come to Canada and beat your ass worse than the last time". "How about you call him doesn't let him know where you are at but just to calm his nerves down call him". Trish nods her head and she dials his number as she puts him on speaker so we can both hear him "What the fuck took you so long to answer"?! "Sorry baby I thought we both just needed a break from each other, I just needed to chill out and relax for a little bit before entire the wwe for the last time"  
Trish says putting on a fake front as best as she can, I had meet Adam a couple of years ago at a party that Mark had and I didn't like him from the get go he was an arrogant asshole who was full of himself "I miss you baby, you need to come back to me and we can forget about everything else, I'm sorry I hit you the last time it was an accident I lost my temper and I should not have". "Well I will be leaving hear at the end of the week I will meet you back on the road" "Sounds like a plan call me when you get to the hotel and we will have one of famous sex sessions". Trish missed his touch, she missed his kisses and she missed the way that he made love to her but she as hell didn't miss the slaps, the punches, the grabbing or the fact that she lost one of the most valuable things that a woman could ever ask for she lost her precious child because of him being too drunk one night and punching her in the stomach Trish can fill the tears burn her eyes it hurt more than ever and it was a secrete she hadn't told anybody. "Kat can I tell you something" I nod my head "Two months ago I was pregnant I had just found out, Adam was happy and so was I, but he came home drunk one night we got into it and he punched me in the stomach…..I lost the baby that night Kat". Trish has tears in her eyes as I look up at her with tears in my own eyes I knew all too well about losing babies "I know how you fill Trish I have lost two babies" Trish looks at me surprised she knew that I was pregnant with the last one and lost it at three months but she didn't know about the miscarriage I had when I first met Mark. "Mark and I had been together almost 2 years when we called it off the first time after we broke up we hadn't spoken in about two weeks when I begin to fill every morning for three weeks straight I thought maybe it was a bug or the stress of the break up but it wasn't I took a pregnancy test and then confirmed it at the doctor's office, I was excited but three days later I started bleeding really badly and couldn't stop got to the hospital and the doctor confirmed I had miscarried". Trish hugs me and I welcome her arms around me as we both cry "I didn't even know that Mark knew until we got back together all those years later Kevin and Shawn had told him because he had planned on being a part of the baby's life but I lost it before he could ever make it back home but now we have two amazing children and one who isn't is but that he loves just like his own I say as I take Trish by the hand and we both go upstairs to shower and brush our teeth as that night we both slept in the same bed together much like Sara and I use to do I laugh Trish looks at me and smiles "what's so funny" "Nothing Sara and I use to do the same thing when she was dating Mark while he was on the road she would stay and help with the kids and she usually ended up in my bed nothing sexual just neither of us wanted to be alone" Trish and I both laugh as we settle down for the night and I turn off the light I fall asleep as soon as my head hits the pillow.

…

Trish and I are standing at the airport waiting for Mark and the kid's plane to land as I'm pacing back and forth ready to see my babies Trish's hand on my arm stops my pacing as I turn and look to see that the plane has landed and I'm watching different people from different walks of life coming off the plane but that's when I spot in taller than everybody else and holding two kids and one holding onto his arm step into view I yell his name and he turns towards us the kids see Trish and they make a b line for her as I fling myself into Mark's arms and we are kissing oh how I had missed him so much while he was on the road after he puts me down and I get down and the kids rush into my arms covering me in kisses as they are telling me all kinds of stories about what has happened on the road while Trish and I have been away. We all pile into the truck and Mark decided to drive as I hand him the keys and we make out way back to the house what they didn't know was that Trish and I had decorated the house with balloons and streamers and a big happy birthday sing since all the kids birthdays were coming up one right after the other, Trish and I also included this in with father's day since it was Sunday. We pull into the drive and as I'm helping everybody with their luggage I see all the kids stop and they are looking with their eyes as wide as saucers "mommy what's going on"? Eli asks who was all but up past my hip now, I hug him as Ava and Jonathan also looks at me also for answers "Well your mom and I wanted to surprise all of you for your birthdays and also Mark because Father's day is Sunday". I see a smile break out on all three of their faces and they all throw their arms around me as they are thanking me and running to see what the rest of the house looks like. Each of their rooms has been decorated with their favorite themes and had a ton of presents sitting on the bed waiting to be opened. "Thank you so much momma we love you"! All three kids say at the same time as they had just finished opening all their presents and we are fixing to eat lunch and then have cake and ice cream "momma this cake and ice cream is delicious and so was lunch no wonder daddy can't wait until he gets home beats fast food anyway"! Ava says as she shovels one last piece of cake into her mouth and she wipes her mouth on a napkin. They get their baths and then get into their pjs and into bed as I read all of them a story and then they each head to their own rooms as I kiss each of them goodnight and then I head towards my bedroom, I had locked it and told Mark not to go inside until I was ready for him too Trish was keeping him occupied downstairs while I showered and shaved and got ready for him blow dry my hair and leave it long and only apply a little lip gloss as I slip into the Lingerie Black with White Lace Crystals Matching Underwear. It was open in the middle the room was with rose petals in the shape of a heart on the bed, and it had a bottle of champagne on ice sitting beside the bed along with a tray of different types of chocolate with candles spread out around the room, after I get every ready I send Trish and text message and she says ok as I leans against the bedpost waiting for him to arrive as he enters I can see the expression on his face change. Mark was turned on from the moment he saw Kat standing there, he takes a quick shower and then just dries off he doesn't even slip on a pair of boxers we sit on the bed as he pours us some champagne and we feed each other chocolate for a little bit Mark then takes our glasses and sets them aside as he kisses me, hard as he lays me back on the bed and he takes rose petal and he trails it over my lips, down my chin, and down in between my breasts as he soon replaces the rose petal with his lips as I moan he kisses my exposed midsection and he swirls his tongue around my belly button causing a moan to escape my lips as he hand rests on my hip "You planned all this for me"? I smile as I wrap my arms around his neck and I kiss him "Trish helped me, but I wanted to make it special for you when you got back because we have been away from each other for a couple of weeks". Mark kisses his way down my body and he rests right at the top of my panty line, I suck in my breath as he removes my panties and he licks up and down my folds as I open my legs up for him and he wraps his arms around my legs pulling me against his face, I sigh as he sucks my clit into his mouth and I arch my back as I grab his head running my fingers through his hair as I hold his head in place and I begin to rock my hips back and forth against his mouth, as I'm reaching my peak Mark stop and he looks down at me "get ready baby because it's going to be a long night". Mark as he shifts between my legs and he plunges into me I moan as I can fill the pressure building inside of me as I wrap my legs around his waist and he presses into me as I run my fingers down his back, I thread my fingers through his hair and I bring his lips down to mine as I taste myself on him and it heightens the sexual tension between us as Mark begins to move faster in and out me. Mark kisses my neck as he buries his face in the crock of my neck and he begins to pound into me I scream out my pleasure as I can fill my muscles constrict around his cock and I hear him groan as he makes one last thrust and he sends his seed deep my belly "God woman, you are going to be the death of me". Mark breathes out as he is trying to catch his breath "There is no place I would rather be than right here in your arms Mark "I say as he wraps his arms around me kissing me until we are both breathless again "I love you Mark" Mark looks at me and he smiles "I love you darling". We spend the rest of the night wrapped up in each other as we make love off and on until the sun is just peaking over the horizon I didn't get much sleep but I was beside the man that I loved the most and we had our kids with us and my best friend as I fill my eyes fluttering shut Mark who was not able to kiss he kisses me on the cheek "You get some rest baby I will make sure the kids are taking care of" "Are you sure Mark, I fill bad" Mark arches his brow at me and he laughs "You deserve a break baby let daddy take care of them". I smile as I nod my head and I fall asleep as soon my head hits the pillow while Mark gets dressed and heads downstairs to fix a pot of coffee and get breakfast started for everybody he would let Kat sleep in for a while for she could get some rest. Mark smiles as he takes a sip of his coffee and then gets started on the eggs, grits, and bacon that he is going to make. He gets lost in what he is doing until he sees Trish walk into the kitchen she smiles as he hands her a cup of coffee and she thanks him "Yall two should really learn how to keep it down". Trish says as she laughs and Mark Calaway actually blushes "Thank you for helping her pull everything off Trish needless to say it impressed me". "It was no problem she has really been missing her husband and kids so I decided to take matters into my own hands it's the least I could do for yall letting me stay here". Trish says as Mark fixes her a plate as the kids come running the kitchen Mark laughs as they all sit at the table and he fixes their plates for them and their cups with juice "Where is mommy"? Ava asks as she shoves a mouthful of grits into her mouth "She is sleeping, she didn't get a lot of rest last night so I let her sleep in for a little bit". Mark says as he takes a sip of his coffee "SO that's why we heard strange sounds coming from mommy and daddy's room last night mommy wasn't filling good", Mark spits his coffee back into his cup and Trish about falls out of her chair as Mark doesn't even know what to say at this point in time "You know what, she wasn't filling good at all I had to help her last night she didn't want to wake your daddy up so she got me to help her I fixed her some hot tea and got her settled back in bed so that's why she is resting". Mark mouths thank you to Trish as the kids seemed satisfied with the answer and they all finish their breakfast as Trish returns to her room and Mark makes a tray for Kat and takes it up to their room with a cup of coffee and some of her favorite juice. Kat had just gotten out of the shower and is slipping on clothes when she sees Mark enter the room he smiles as he leads her back to bed and he places the tray in front of her "Awe mark you didn't have to do this". Mark holds his hand up "After everything you pulled off last night for the kids and me, it's the least I can do for you baby". Mark says as he kisses me and I begin to eat the food which I was impressed Mark's cooking skills had improved a lot over the last 9 years. I finish my coffee and juice as Mark sets the tray aside and he wraps me in his arms as I go to get up but he grabs my arm "Trish is taking the kids to the water park today and out to dinner so we can get some rest". I roll my eyes "I fill like I never get to spend enough time with my kids" "Kat we will be together the rest of this week and then yall are heading back out on the road with me until 5 months from now when school starts we will all get to spend plenty of time together. I nod my head as Mark kisses me pinning me under him as he wraps me in his arms and he kisses my neck "I'm tired also baby lets rest a little bit then I promise I will make that pussy sore". I groan as I slap Mark on the arm and we both laugh as we quickly fall to sleep both of us exhausted from the night's previous adventure. I wake up and look at the clock it was only 1pm in the afternoon and I groan I wanted to see my babies Mark was snoring beside me, I laugh as I see that his cock is already semi hard and making a tent under the sheet I giggle as I decided to go exploring I kiss my kiss, then his chin, then down to his chest where I swirl my tongue around his nipple and then I move to his belly button where I swirl my tongue around it all the time his member becoming harder the further down I went I finally reach his manhood and I take him into my mouth as he shifts his body and he is laying completely on his back as I love him with my mouth. I look up and see Mark staring back at me, I wink at him and then go back to giving him oral as his hand cups the back of my head and he guides my head "Fuck, Kat your mouth fills amazing" Mark grunts out as he thrusts his hips forward hitting the back of my throat as I can fill his legs begin to tremble his orgasm close Mark holds my head in place as he makes one last thrust into my mouth and he sends his seed down my throat Mark is breathing hard as I go into the bathroom and I wink at him as I wash my mouth out and then go to get under the covers but Mark bends me over the side of the bed "you going to get fucked now Kat". Mark says as he shoves his member inside of me causing me to gasp as I push back against him loving the filling of him stroking my insides Mark threads his fingers through my hair as he gives it a tug and I moan as he slaps me on the ass "Fuck…..Mark". I moan out as I can fill that tingling begin again in the pit of my stomach as Mark reaches around and rolls my nipple between his fingers then moves down between my legs and rubs my clit as it sends me spiraling over the edge scream out my release as Mark does the same falling on the bed and pulling me with him. Mark slides back into me and I lean back against him as he wraps a tattooed arm around my waist I moan he kisses my leg and then throws his leg over mine as pushes deeply into me I turn my face towards him and he kisses me deeply as out tongues and bodies are moving in the same rhythm "That's it baby you like the way that fills"? Mark grunts out as I fill myself falling towards the edge again I scream out my release as Mark does at the same time sending his seed deep in my belly. Both of us are trying to catch our breaths as Mark rests his head on my breast as I run my fingers through his hair "I love you Mark" Mark looks up at me and he kisses me on the lips "I love you Katherine Calaway". Later that night after the kids and Trish have returned back from the waterpark we are sitting around the table eating dinner "did you guys have fun today"? "Yes momma we want to go back again" "Soon baby maybe before school starts up again". "Mommy what did you and daddy do while we were gone". Ava who was now 7 winks at me she wanted another baby brother or sister "Your dad and I just relaxed and caught up on some sleep we also re decorated everybody's rooms". All three kids look at us and they go to rush from the table but I stop them "You can't see anything until you finish your dinner and had your baths" "But mom" "Eli no buts". Eli smiles at me he was the spitting image of Mark Calaway I smile he was 8 now and Jonathan was 6. Ava was looked like Mark expect she had my hair color and Jonathan looked like John even though Mark was not his father he was always saying that he had two daddies and one momma. After dinner and baths I show Eli his room his eyes light up we had still used his old twin bed but we knew that Eli loved the woods and being outside so we had brought him a bunk bed that was in the shape of a tree house the extra bed was in case he had a friend spend the night. Ava's room was pink and purple and instead of a regular twin bed she has a round bed that had a canopy over it and it had sheer pink curtains that came down and that she could pull together to close if she wanted too. Eli's room was done in Spiderman and each corner of the room look like it had a spider webs hanging from it each of the kids were super excited and it was hard to get them settled back down once they saw how their rooms were decorated but they finally did and they settle down for the night. I head downstairs and I hug Trish as I thank her for taking the kids "It was no problem we had all so much fun I wish I had half the energy those kids did". "Tell me about it" as we are coming downstairs we see Adam standing in the foyer talking to Mark, I can see Trish being to panic but I grab her by the arm "Its ok, Mark is here there isn't anything bad going to happen just go with the flow" "Trish babe, why didn't you return any of my phone calls I was getting worried" "Well I thought we had a deal that I was going to meet you back on the road at the end of this month" "Well I couldn't wait to see you" "Adam cut the bullshit and get to the point my kids are here and sleeping and I don't want any trouble around them" I say as he goes to make a grab at me but Mark stops him "Boy just who in the hell do you think you are that's my wife" mark goes to kick him out the door but Adam turns and punches Mark hard in the face causing him to fall to the floor as Adam turns towards us and he makes a grab for Trish but I put her behind me "No Adam you're not hurting her this time" "Kat, you always have been a nosy bitch" Adam says as he goes to make another grab but I kick him in the gut and he doubles over I knew he would be up quickly so Trish and I make a dash for the stairs as we take them two at a time with Adam right on our heels but just as I reach the middle Adam jerks me back down as Trish and I go tumbling down the stairs her landing on top of me. We both look up at Adam as he is stalking towards us when I notice that Mark isn't where he was before "You don't have to worry about Mark, Kat he will be knocked out for a while". Adam grabs Trish by the hair and he gives it a tug as I go to help her but he slaps me and shoves me down as I hit my back against the edge of the wall and I groan damn did that hurt. "Now your mine Trish and I will do whatever I want to with you" Adam says as he begins to drag her towards the front door but me seeing one of my good friends struggle and scream out in pain I get this burst of energy that I didn't know I had and I bum rush Adam as I kick him in the back of the knee which causing him to stumble letting go of Trish in the process I mount him hitting him everything I have in me Adam shoves me off of him and he pins me under him "I have always wondered what Mark saw in such a plain Jane like you but now I see you're a hell cat" Adam says as he goes to kiss me but I try to shove him off of me he was strong his elbow is digging into my side as I knew him in the groin and he rolls off of me as I see Mark standing in the doorway straggling from the blow to his head he motions for us to hurry towards him and he places us behind him as Adam stands back up and he draws a gun we both gasp as he cocks the trigger back "Now if you don't come with me Trish this could end very ugly for everybody involved" Trish deciding that she would not let Mark or Kat risk their lives for her she steps out and walks towards Adam "Ok Adam have it your way" Trish says as he grabs her by the arm and he pulls her towards him as he faces her towards us and points the gun at Trish "Adam don't" Mark says as he is holding out his hand trying to coax Adam into letting the gun go "You don't want to do this man, I mean come on she is just a chick after all they are a dime a dozen" mark says as he crosses his arms over his chest and I knew he was just playing Adam right now Adam looks at Trish and then at Mark and he shoves her towards me and Mark "She was just a cheap fuck anyway". Adam goes to walk away but the police are already at the house and they take him in custody as Mark and us are talking to the police filling them in on what happened Mark makes sure that Adam doesn't make bail as he had already called Vince and told him what happened luckily the kids had slept through everything and they were still sleeping when I checked on them I hug Trish as she is drying her eyes thanking God that all this was behind her now. "Are you ok"? She nods her head and she looks at me and Mark I already knew what she wanted and I nod my head as we all head back to the bedroom and we both fall asleep with Mark sleeping right in the middle there wasn't anything sexual going on just the need of not wanting to fill alone. 

The kids were in school and I was doing my usual errands before I went home to relax a little bit before I had to go pick up the kids. My last week on the road with the kids had been amazing Mark made sure that he made love to me every night Trish had went back on the road also filling safe now that Adam was behind bars and no longer a threat in her life. I get home around 10am and I decided that I would clean so I change all the bed sheets, clean the bathrooms, clean the kitchen, and the dust everything that I can think off I was exhausted by the time I got done with just enough time to shower and go pick up the kids tomorrow I would start on the never ending pile of laundry that seemed to sneak up on me. The kids were full of a ton of energy when they got into the car and I laugh as they are telling me everything in detail about what happened at school today. We get home and kids the decided that they wanted chicken fingers, mashed potatoes, and carrots for dinner tonight I agree as I help with their homework and then its dinner and bath time and then bed as we had to get up and do everything again tomorrow. As I'm lying in bed I can fill my eye lids begin to flutter shut and then I'm out I was hoping that I would be awake for Mark's phone call tonight but he was the most understanding man I have ever meet. Mark is sitting in his locker room as he is leaving a message for Kat, she was probably sound asleep when the kids had school she was usually out by 9pm sometimes she stayed awake just for his phone call. He missed her now more than ever but he had to work and the kids had school he hangs up the phone as Kevin walks into the locker room "Hey man, what's up" "Nothing was just leaving Kat a message" "She is probably passed out" "Yep, but hey can you blame getting three kids up every morning for school and then cleaning house and doing laundry and then grocery shopping can be exhausting but that's why I'm so proud that she is my wife". "Yea I think we all lucked up man, I ended up with Liz and we have a beautiful little girl together" "Yea, Margaret ended up with Sean and they got one handsome little boy" "Lynn ended up with Shawn and she is about to pop anybody with that baby" Mark and Kevin laugh it seems everything did turn out the way it was supposed to. I wake up the next morning as my alarm clock goes off I groan as I climb out of bed and shower then dress and head downstairs to breakfast Lynn was due any day now and when the kids where in school I was going to check on her to make sure she was ok. I wake the kids up, get them fed, then dressed along with their hair done and their teeth brushed then we load up into the car I hug and kiss each of the kids before they leave and then I head towards Lynn's house. We had her baby shower while everybody was still on the road and it turned out really good, she was having a little girl and Shawn's smile could light up a room, I pull into her driveway and I see her clutching her belly and waving at me as I rush to her "My water broke" "Where is your bag for the hospital" "Right inside the door could you make sure everything is turned off and locked up" Lynn says as she hands me her keys and I do as she asked I help her into the car and I make out way towards the hospital I didn't call anybody yet because my main concern was getting her to the hospital as fast as I could. After she is hooked up to a room and the doctor has checked her that's when I begin to make all the phone calls. After all the calls have been made I step back into the room where Lynn is at and she smiles at me "For somebody who is in labor you sure look pretty damn beautiful" "Oh hush girl" We both laugh as I ask her what the doctor said "Well I'm currently 2 centimeters dilated and they just gave me an epidural to ease the contractions off a little bit they say they more relaxed I'm the faster the baby will come" "Well let's just put it this way I have three children one via a c section and two through vaginal birth when that wants to come she will come" "Thanks for being here for me Kat, but what about the kids" "Already taken care of they are going to stay with my Stacy she is one of the little boy's moms in Eli's class room". "Lord I hope she is ok with all those kids" "I'm praying for the same thing myself Lynn but she reassured me that she could handle it and she is going to take them to school in the morning also so I can be here with you". "Well tell her thank you from the pregnant lady" "You get you some rest, I'm going down to grab me a bite to eat and huge cup of coffee I will be back in a little bit". I hug Lynn and then make my way down to the cafeteria as my cell phone starts to ring, I see its Mark's number and I answer after the 2nd ring "Hey love" "Hey darling Shawn told me the good news how is Lynn doing" "She is holding up really good, she is currently at 2 centimeters they gave her an epidural and she is resting while I'm grabbing something to eat and a hug cup of coffee" Well Shawn said he should be there within the next couple of hours but I won't be able to make it home Vince has me doing some personal apperienaces and he won't let me off" "Baby I completely understand even though I will miss filling your body next to mine it makes the next time even sweeter when we do get to see each other". Mark laughs "Well you got that right baby, how are the kids doing"? "They are good they are staying with Stacy until I get home tomorrow she is going to take them to school in the morning for me" "You know I have always liked her she is a sweet girl". I growl as Mark lets out a boisterous laugh and he can't help but scoff at me "Baby you know I only have eyes for you, Kat I love you" "I know but you know this momma cat gets railed up easily when it comes to her king". We talk for a few more minutes and then we hang up as I order my food and the biggest cup of coffee that they have and then I sit down to eat for a few minutes while I receive several phone calls concerning Lynn the last one from Shawn saying he was on his way to the hospital I finish up my food and take my coffee with me as I make my way back up to the Labor and Delivery floor, I enter as Margaret and Liz both engulf me in huge hugs. I hug them back as apparently they had been driving Lynn a little bit crazy because she looked like she was ready to blow up when I got there "Hey you guys lay off her, she is about to blow her top stop with the questions and just let her rest she is already nervous enough" "Both of the other women nod their heads as I can see Lynn relax and close her eyes as we all wait for Shawn to get there. The doctor had just checked her and she was 5 centimeters dilated and the contractions seemed to be pretty steady just a couple of more hours and we would get to meet his beautiful little girl. Shawn finally arrives just as Lynn was at 8 centimeters and I was so thank because she was all about to break my hand I smile as I step aside and let him take over as I go and use the bathroom, the only person she wanted in the delivery room was Shawn and I was totally respectful of that because the only person I had in the room with me was Mark. I check on her again and we are all ushered out of the room as they are preparing Lynn for the birth of her baby Liz, Margaret, and I leave the room as we go to the waiting area to wait on the arrival of this bundle of joy. I had just called to check on the kids when the doctor comes out and has a huge smile on his face "She is here 8 pounds 9 ounces and 21 inches long". We thank the doctor and make out to the room as Shawn and Lynn are looking over their baby girl Lynn smiles as she holds the baby up "isn't she beautiful"?! I smile as I can fill the tears prick my eyes "She is beautiful" I say she Lynn hands the baby over to me and I cradle her in my arms "She reminds me of Ava when she was born". I say as I kiss the little girl on the cheek and I hand her over to Margaret "Have you two picked out a name for her". Lynn and Shawn look at each other and smile "well we were not too sure at first about the name but now that she is here we have decided on Scarlett Rose Hickenbottom" All three of us look at each other and we nod ours heads and at the same time we say "it's perfect" "Well now that you are hear Shawn I'm going to go home and shower and get some rest the kids are staying with the neighbor tonight but I want to check on them and make sure they are ok, if yall need anything call me I'm only 15 minutes away" Shawn hugs me as well as Margaret and Lynn and then I make my way towards the elevators as I reach the parking garage and I climb into the truck the drive home seemed to take longer than I remembered but I shower and then walk drive over the neighbor's house and I know on the door Stacy answers the door and she smiles "Hey girl come on in the kids are eating dinner come on in" Stacy was a very attractive woman she was two years younger than me with blonde hair and deep ocean blue eyes, and she also had the body of a goddess and she had the hot for Mark for years but she never approached him in kind of way since I have known her "Mommy! Is the baby here yet"?! I nod my head as the kids jump down out of their seats and gather around me as I show them the pictures of the new baby and they are all awwwing over her "When can we go see her"? Jonathan asks as he throws his arms around my neck "Well how about tomorrow after school when she gets settled in at home that way her and the baby can rest some". I say as I hug and kiss each of the kids "ok momma sounds like a plan" Jonathan says he goes back to eating his dinner "Mommy can you and daddy please have another baby"? Ava asks as she bats her eye lashes at me "Well soon, baby I promise ok" Ava nods her head as Eli wraps his arms around me and he smiles "did I ever tell you how much of a great momma you are"? "Eli moments like this let me every day just how much I'm loved". "Well kids we got to home say thank you to" "Katherine Isabella, you stop right there" I turn and look at Stacy and she has her hands on her hips "I told you the kids could stay with me, I don't mind them being here" "But I just fill like I'm being a burden to you, I mean you have enough going on with your two kids without mine added on top of everything" Stacy hugs me "Well how about this if you get me backstage passes so I can meet the man known as Kane we will call it even". I look at Stacy and she blushes "You mean Glean"? "You have a crush on Glen" Stacy lowers her head and she blushes I laugh "Ok sounds like a deal but I'm serious if they give you one ounce of trouble you send them home to ASAP! Stacy nods her head and I make the track back home I strip off my clothing and I fall into bed even though I didn't have the kids tonight the excitement of the day was enough to wear me out. The next morning I wake up and I stretch shower, dress then head downstairs to grab a bite to eat and some coffee as I'm waiting for the coffee to brew I hear the front door open "something smells good in here baby girl". I look up to see Kevin standing in the doorway I smile and we hug "What brings you over here you should be with Liz and Isabella". Kevin lowers his head "That's why I'm here I need to talk to you about her". I arch my brow at Kevin and I pour him a cup of coffee and hand it to him as I pour myself a cup and then we sit down in the living room "Have you noticed that Liz has been acting really weird lately, like she hasn't really been wanting to make love or go out anywhere she just stays home with the baby at the hotel all day" "Have you had any arguments"? "No we never fight Kat that's why I don't understand why she is mad at me". "Well she said she wanted to talk to the other and what I repeat to you Kevin you cannot repeat what I tell you to here or I will kick your nutsack over your head". Kevin crosses his legs and he nods his head "Liz is pregnant again, she is scared to tell you because she doesn't know how you will react to it" "What why would she be scared of telling me that she is pregnant I have been wanting another baby for a minute now". Kevin shakes his head bewildered and I just smile "Kevin she thinks that you find her unattractive, she said that she is not back down to the regular size she was before Isabella and she thinks you find her body disgusting". "Kat I don't think that about her she is beautiful and she is even more beautiful after giving birth to our little girl, I swear you women and these god damn emotions all the time I don't know rather to hug her or smack her ass". Kevin says as he looks at me and I have that famous Katherine O Sheilds smile on my face "Oh so you think it is fun to see me this flustered" He says as I nod my head and he in 2 seconds flat has me over his knee "I'm fixing to take care of that smart ass mouth and attitude for good, I have had enough"! Kevin says as he lands one slap down my butt cheek and I yelp as he proceeds to do the same 9 more times in a row the last one just a little bit harder than the last one by the time he is done I'm pretty sure that I won't be able to sit for a week but as he is sitting me up me kisses me hard pushing me down on the couch I for a moment after being turned on by the spanking forget who I'm kissing I push him away as I'm breathing hard and his member is pressing against my thigh defiantly making its presence know "We can't do this" I say as I go to get up off the couch "we are both married I won't let this happen" I say as I turn to go into the kitchen and Kevin follows me looking like a lost puppy "Kat, I don't know what came over me I'm sorry" "Liz is one of my best friends and I will not lose her friendship again over a man either you compose yourself or you can't get out of my hose". Kevin nods his head as he is looking down at his coffee cup I roll my eyes and refill his cup as I do the same to mine as I go in the hall bathroom and I put on a little bit of make up as I pour the rest of my coffee into a to go cup but I notice that Kevin has already left thank God, as soon as I got the chance to talk to Liz I will tell her what happened. I make my way to the hospital I can fill the ball of nervous energy even though I couldn't wait to see the new baby and Lynn along with everybody else I really didn't want to see Kevin Nash again. I go straight to the mom's wing and I knock on the door as I wait for somebody to say come in I hear Shawn and I make my way into the room "Hey girl good to see you again" "Yall too, how is that precious little girl doing"? "She is great, we had some trouble getting her to nurse this morning but now she is sucking like a champ"! Lynn says as I smile and hug her "Have you seen Liz" "Yea she went down to the gift shop her and Kevin had a little fight this morning so he left to go back on the road". I look at them shocked and they both shake their heads lately it seemed both of them were becoming more and more distant with each other instead of leaning on each other. I excuse myself and make my way to the gift shop as I find Liz and she throws her arms around me "Oh Kat, I'm so sorry Kevin did that to you it must have been weird". I nod my head as she looks me over "He told me everything that happened and he told me that you resisted him and told him if he couldn't control himself to get out of your house, Kat I'm so sorry" "Liz listen to me this is not your fault Kevin is a grown man and if he can't stay faithful to one woman then maybe he needs to rethink why he promised to love one woman for the rest of his life". "Have you told Mark"? "I haven't but I know with the rumor mill around the wwe I might as well go ahead and tell him or the shit is going to hit the fan". I excuse myself again and I call Mark who answers after the first ring "Hey baby, are you ok I hear what happened with you and Kevin" "I roll my eyes Shawn or Kevin or one of the girls must have been the first one to tell him but I knew Mark's temper and he wasn't the best at keeping calm especially when it came his wife or kids. "I'm fine, I promise baby" "Good because I'm coming home tonight to reclaim what is mine" I laugh as I can fill the shiver run down my spine and the tingling begin between my thighs and Mark knows that the change of her breathing pattern she is turned on "be a good girl and don't play with that sweet pussy of yours until I get there" "Mark William Calaway you are the most rude man I have ever meet"! Mark lets out a loud laugh as we talk for a little bit more than Liz and I head back upstairs to visit with Shawn, Lynn, and little Scarlett. The kids apparently didn't want to leave Stacy's house until the weekend so I let them stay over tonight since it was Friday night plus they were two houses down from me if anything happened I could be there within seconds I moan as the hot water hits my body as I wash my hair, shave, wash my body and then rinse off as I step out and dry off completely forgetting that Mark was supposed to come home tonight as I fall into bed asleep as soon my head hits the pillow. Mark pulls into the driveway and he smiles it had been a long flight and he was tired but he was looking forward to spending the weekend with her and the kids, Kevin has approached him and apologized for coming onto Kat the way he did and Mark accepted his apology since he had known him for years. He grabs his bag and unlocks the door as he heads towards the bedroom where he showers and dries off then slides under the covers pulling her smaller body against his chest. I wake up the next morning and look at the clock it was only 6am and the kids were not home I go to roll over and bump into hard flesh I gasp as Mark's intense green eyes are looking right back at me "Good morning love" I smile as I kiss him "Morning but let's go back to bed its only 6am" I groan as Mark nods his head "Where are the kids" "They wanted to spend the weekend with Stacy but now that you are home they will probably die if you don't go see them" "I know that's why I went ahead and made arrangements for all of us to go to the movies my buddy glen is going through a rough time right now and I want him to have some fun and everybody knows our kids are fun" I laugh as I agree with him our kids could keep anybody entertained for hours "Speaking of Glen Stacy has the hots for him so since you are so good at it why don't you play match maker this weekend". Mark smiles and agrees as we kiss but sleep is the last thing on my mind as I climb and straddle his lap "Now that your awake how about some of that good loving" I say "As you wish" Mark says as he slides into me and I moan and begin to rock back and forth on him bringing both of us pleasure as Mark's hands run up and down my body cupping and massaging my breasts and then moving down to my hip as his thumb brushes over my clit causing my body to shiver as I lean forward which Mark took control at that point and begins to move in and out my wet center hard and fast pumping up into me as we kiss as Mark wraps an arm around my waist holding me in place as I moan into his mouth as I fill my orgasm coming "that's it baby let go" Mark moans into my mouth as we are kissing and I scream but his mouth covers mine silencing my screams as he fills her muscles clench tighter around his cock and he lets go sending his seed deep in her belly as she collapses on top of him both of them breathing hard. "Mark you always have given me the best orgasms" I say as I can fill the rumble of laughter in his chest "Well you aren't so bad yourself" Let's get showered and get the day started I can't wait to see the kids' faces when they see that I'm here for the weekend and just for your information Glen with be in a little later this afternoon and I have arranged for Stacy to pick him up at the airport" I look at him shocked and he smiles "So you have already been playing match maker since before I even mentioned it" "Well Stacy had talked to me a couple of months ago about Glen but at the time Glen was going through a pretty nasty divorce and his feelings towards women was less than desirable so I told her to give him a couple of months and then out the blue he wanted to know if you had any single friends so I figured this would be perfect for both of them". I throw my arms around Mark "you're the best" Mark and I shower and then dress as we head down to the kitchen for some coffee and a little bit of breakfast "Well while you go see the kids I'm going to get the guest room ready for Glenn" Mark nods his head and we kiss as he goes to see the kids and I head upstairs Mark had already informed me of which room Glenn liked when he stayed at the house so I head to the opposite side of the house the guest room that Glenn was staying in was done in a dark reds and blacks very gothic romantic filling, it had its own bathroom with a walk in closet. I changed the sheets and put clean ones on as I dust and clean the bathroom and stock it to make sure he has what he needs and I vacuumed as I make my way down the stairs I hear Mark and kids playing "Mommy Uncle Glen is coming to stay"! "I know baby are you excited it has been a while since you have seen him" "Well he has the same type of job that daddy does and it keeps him busy"! "Well your right about that, I was just getting the guest room ready for him why don't yall go change clothes and wash up and all of us will head out to see a movie tonight how does that sound"? All three kids shout yea! As they take off up the stairs those were my babies Eli was fixing to 9, Ava 8, and Jonathan 6 hard to believe they were growing up so fast! I had just put everything dirty in the laundry room and I sigh I just the other day done about 8 loads of laundry to get caught up and it seemed to pile right back up I close the door deciding that laundry can wait until after we take the kids to a movie and dinner, which they had already decided on what they wanted to see Finding Nemo which I knew nothing about other than it was about a bunch of fish I go into the hall bathroom and I brush my teeth comb my hair out and put on a little bit of makeup and then head to the living room to wait for the kids today was going to be an interesting day for Stacy and Glen and I couldn't wait to hear all about it! Mark, the kids, and I load into the SUV and we make our way into town Mark had worn a long sleeve t shirt to cover up his tattoos and he tucked his hair under a hat to make sure he went unrecognized because having family time with a million people wanting your autograph was hard but Mark loved his job and his fans. We make it through the movie and we are all laughing like crazy who knew one movie about fish could be so funny. We decided just to grab a couple of pizzas and head home for the night since it was so late when the movie let out we get home and I notice that Stacy's car is still in the drive way I look at Mark and he shrugs his shoulders as he decided to be the first one to go in and see if everything was clear as Mark opens the door he sees neither of them to be found and his only guess was that Glenn's room was being broke in tonight Mark smiles to himself as he goes back out to the car and tells me the coast is clear as he grabs the pizzas and cheese sticks and Eli helps me carry in the drinks which Mark had stopped earlier before the kids came back home some adult beverages for us but we didn't drink until the kids went to bed. We let the kids eat first and then they head upstairs for baths and bedtime stories as I tuck each one of them in and kiss their heads after the story is finished each heads to their own rooms. I meet Mark back downstairs as I fill dizzy and light headed I grab the banister to steady myself as Mark wraps an arm around me "You ok baby" "Yea just got a little light headed" "Maybe you need to eat" I nod my head as we head downstairs and he sits me in a chair as he grabs me a bottle of water and hands me 2 slices of cheese pizza which was my favorite Mark could eat a whole pizza to himself but the man had the body and a Greek god and I loved every inch of him. Stacy and Glen walk into the kitchen and I smile "Well I guess you two decided to join us in the real world"? Stacy blushes as Glen laughs as he wraps an arm around Stacy's waist as he pulls her too him and nipples on her lips as they join us at the dinner table for pizza Mark goes to hand me a beer but I pass Mark arches his brown at me something was wrong with Kat she usually didn't turn down any type of adult beverage unless she was sick or…. There was no way they had been trying for so long but it hadn't happened Mark decided he would not confront with any suspicions yet he would wait until they were alone before he asked her "So Glen how have you been doing"? I ask as I take a bit of my 4th piece of pizza which surprised me because I didn't realize how hungry I was. "I have been good, just trying to scare of the shit out of people every day as the demon Kane" I laugh as I take sip of my water and I all but guzzle it down which had Mark looking at me like I had three heads "What"? "Nothing but you are really packing away some pizza aren't you"? "Well I haven't eaten since this morning so I'm probably just hungrier than I realized". Mark shrugs his shoulders as we finish the pizza and we go out onto the deck to enjoy the night time which in Texas was a lot better than the day time, we had tiki torches all around to light our way Mark had decided on the tiki torches I thought they were tacking at first but now that they were lite they didn't seem half as tacky. "Thank you for the hook up girl let's just say that Glenn aint such a demon in the bedroom". I laugh "Honey Mark is the one who did all the match making, I just told him what I had thought but he had already taking care of everything so you need to thank him". I says as I take a sip of water and I sigh I had been debating on rather to tell Mark that I was pregnant I didn't want to jinx the pregnancy but I was also super excited at the same time so tonight after everybody else went to bed I would reveal the news to him, I found out right after he left to go back on the road from a weekend visit he had with me and the kids. "Stacy I wanted to tell you this but haven't had the chance….I'm pregnant". Stacy looks me and she hugs me tight "its about time you know Mark has been after your ass for some time about having another baby" "I know, I know but the timing was all off I guess, I think he already has a clue that I'm pregnant but I'm going to tell him tonight after we are alone" "You know that's what got you in this predicament in the first place right" We both laugh as the guys join us back on the deck and we all sit and walk for about an hour more before we decided to head to bed, Stacy's kids were with their father this weekend so she was staying with us I guess her kids were the sweetest she had a boy named Evan that was Eli's age and she had a girl name Allison who was Ava's age. Mark and I climb into bed and he pulls me towards his chest as his hands rest on my stomach "So when where you going to tell me that you are pregnant". I turn towards Mark and I smile "I was actually going to tell you tonight once we got settled in bed, I just didn't…want anything to happen to this baby". I say as I lower my head Mark knew her fear all too well she didn't want to lose this baby like she did with the last one "I can't promise you that it won't happen but we got to think positive Kat, this baby will be born healthy and with ten fingers and ten toes" I smile as I kiss Mark and we settle down for the night the only thing I could do was pray and hope for the best but something told me that this baby would make it and everything would be ok.


	17. Chapter 17

I had past the four month mark and every day was getting a little bit easier, we would find out the sex of the baby next month Mark was on the road but of course like the other two pregnancies he made sure somebody was checking on me. But I felt bad because everybody had their own life's and their own children that they had to take care of the last thing they needed to worry about was me and my kids. I had just gotten the kids off to school and was catching up on some laundry when I hear the front door open I peak around the door and I smile Lynn was carrying a now 3 month old Scarlett in her arms I stop what I'm going and grab the baby from her kissing her on the cheek and talking to her and she gives me the sweetest smile. "How you holding up girl"? Lynn asks as she sets up a pack in play for the baby and I noticing that Scarlett was all but falling asleep I place her in the pack in play and Lynn helps me catch on the laundry. After everything is folded and put away I groan it was tough doing everything when you are pregnant, I take a sip of water and I smile as Lynn is drinking a cup of coffee I take a snip and I groan oh what I wouldn't give for a nice hot cup of coffee now "I know how you fill girl I missed my coffee when I was pregnant". I pout as she looks around and then hands the cup over to me "just a couple of sips then you have to stop, if Mark finds out that I allowed you to have coffee he will have me in the woodshed for a week". We both laugh as she helps me around the house for a little bit and then we go and picks up the kids for school all of them excited about getting to see baby Scarlett again. "Mommy I can't wait until the new little baby gets here we are going to have a lots of people to play with now". Jonathan says as he hands me his book bag as he gets out of the car and we all head inside "Well he or she will be here in no time". I say as I look at Lynn who had just gotten done feeding Scarlett "What"? "I need your help with picking out the nursery theme I wanted to wait until the baby was born before we find out the sex so I need your help". "You got it girl, so hey what is going on between Stacy and Glen I heard them two are pretty hot and heavy" I laugh and shrug my shoulders "Well Mark hooked them up, when you gave birth to Scarlett I went to check on the kids and she asked me if Glen was single so I went to put the idea in Mark's head but he had already planned everything out, so he had Stacy pick Glen up from the airport and they hit it off from there" "Well good, I know Shawn was talking the other day about how goofy Glen was acting at work he said it must be another man in love" We both laugh as I help the kids with their homework "Hey can we crash here tonight since Shawn is on the road I don't want to spend the night by myself". "Sure the more the merrier"! I had kept the crib that I had from when Jonathan was a baby and thank God we hadn't taken it down we just moved it into a spare bedroom in case anybody ever needed it "Mark and I never took the crib down that we used when Jonathan was a baby so we can just move that into the bedroom that your sleeping in tonight Lynn nods her head as she goes into another room to nurse Scarlett and I get the kids fed and then into the bathtub "mommy why is Aunt Lynn spending the night, is something wrong with the baby". I look at Jonathan with tears in my tears he was such a sweet boy "no baby nothing is wrong her and Scarlett are just spending the night since uncle Sean is on the road right now" "Oh ok, well I can't wait to until the baby is born I'm going to be his or her big brother and I won't let anything happen to it"! I laugh as I wash Jonathan then I help him climb out and dry off as he brushes his teeth "mommy can I name the baby when the baby is born" Jonathan asks as I sit him in my lap and I comb his hair "how about all three of you can name the baby when it's born that way nobody fills left out". Jonathan pokes out his bottom lip at first but then he smiles and nods his head as he climbs into the bed Eli and Ava thought they were too old for bedtimes stories so Jonathan was the only one who looked forward to it I smile as he is soon fast asleep and I put the book down, kiss him on the forehead and I turn off the light and leave the room as I leave the door cracked a little bit in case he needed me during the night. I check on Eli and Ava who were in the room whispering to each other so I don't bother them but I just eavesdrop a little bit "Well I think it's going to be another little sister and I couldn't be much happier if it was I don't need another annoying little brother"! Ava says with her hands on her hips a smile spreads across my lips as Eli looks a little bit shocked "Well I don't care if it is a boy or a girl I'm going to do everything I can to make sure all of my brothers and sisters are safe and protected"! I knock on the door and they jump as they realize that it's just me "mommy don't scare me like that"! Ava says as she hugs me "It's time for bed too you, you have tomorrow and then we have the weekend to look forward to" "Mommy can we go shopping for the new baby"? Eli asks "Sure if you guys want too". "Yes"! they both say at the same time I both kiss them goodnight and they head to their own rooms as I turn and make my way to my own room where I shower and slip into a pair of cotton shorts and a tank top as I brush out my hair and I then go to make sure the crib is in the right room but I bump into Lynn as she is pulling the crib into my room "Why are you bringing the crib in here" Lynn smiles and shrugs "Well I didn't want to sleep by myself so me and the baby are going to stay in your room tonight". I smile and laugh it seems all the girls wanted to do that when they spent the night, but that's how close we all were, I help her push the crib into my room and we get it moved into position as she places a sleeping scarlet into the crib and we are both standing there "I can't wait to be able to hold my baby in my arms" I say out loud not really meaning for her to here Lynn turns and hugs me as we both climb into the bed and we fall asleep knowing that either us would get up in the next couple of hours to fed Scarlett. I hear the baby crying and I get out of bed to go fed her but realize that I don't have the right equipment to do so I groan as I shake Lynn awake and she groans also "I would fed her but I don't not milk stored up". Lynn laughs as she picks up the fussing baby and she settles down into the rocking chair and she begins to nurse Scarlett I can't help but smile being a mommy was one of the best things that could have ever happened to me and I was so thankful for all three and half of my children and couldn't wait to see who this one favored Lynn burps the baby and then changes her diaper and then settles her back down into the crib as we both fall back asleep knowing we would be up in another couple of hours to get the other three ready to school thank God today was Friday!

Glen was walking down the hallway getting ready to head back to the hotel for the night he was exhausted after his match and he was looking forward to this weekend off him and the guys were going to surprise the ladies by coming in for the weekend none of them knew about it but they all had the feeling that everybody would be over at Mark's house along with all the kids but Glen was looking forward to see Stacy she was the most beautiful woman he had ever laid eyes on and she was like a goddess in the bedroom, he smile as he gets to the parking lot and slides behind the wheel of the rental truck. He had to make a mental note to himself to thank Mark and Kat for introducing him to Stacy she possibly was the best thing to ever walk into this life. As he is waiting for Mark to get to the truck he notices that he has a missed call from his ex bitch of a wife Crystal he groans she was the last person he wanted to hear from but he reads the text message and he almost hits the floor this could not be happening right when he meet the perfect woman! Mark knocks on the window and Glen almost jumps out of his skin "Hey man what's going on you look you have seen a ghost" Mark says as he tosses his bag into the back seat "Well I just got a missed call from Crystal she says that she is pregnant" Mark looks at Glen and shakes his head them two were toxic for each other but he had a filling that this baby was not Glen's "Are you sure the baby is yours man, you two have been separated for a long time and are now divorced what the fuck is trying to full man"? "I don't know Mark, but you are right there is no way this kid is mine the last time I had sex with her was way before the divorce was finalized so who's ever kid this is she needs to make them pay for that kid because I sure as hell are not"! Glen says as he cranks up the car and he heads towards the hotel where they were both looking forward to getting some sleep, then packing so they could spend the weekend with their loved ones. I dropped the kids off of at school and I make my way back home after stopping at the store to grab a couple of items that we would need before the weekend. Lynn decided to stay home and catch up on some sleep but hell I didn't blame her being a mother to a newborn was tough and the lack of sleep made things even worse, I pull up into the drive and I notice a lot of other cars in my driveway and I mentally scratch my head what in the hell was going on I had not invited anybody over that I knew of. I cut the car off and head inside as Eli, Ava, Michael, and Isabella all coming running up to me "Michael and Bella what are you guys doing here"! "All of our mommies wanted to come check on you and make sure you and the baby are ok" both of them say at the same time as I turn around Lynn, Liz, Margaret, Michelle, Sara, and Stacy all meet me in the foyer I arch my brow at them and they all bust out laughing "Girl get that look off of your face you know that we can't stay away from you and the kids that long"! Stacy says as she hugs me "My kids should be arriving in a little bit is it ok if I gave my ex-husband your address"? Stacy asks "Sure believe me there aint nobody going to try anything stupid on this property". Good Ethan and Allison will love that there are tons of kids here they are always asking me when I'm going to get married and start having more babies". We all laugh as I hug the rest of the girls and we send the kids off to play in the play room as us women head to the kitchen to gossip and play catch up, since I couldn't drink coffee Lynn had gotten me in the habit of drinking hot tea which was ok but it defiantly was NOT coffee! "So Michelle, Sara how is baby making process going"? Both of them blush and they look at me "What you know I'm getting a little too old be popping out all of these kids I'm going to need your men to step up their game here". All of us are doubled over laughing "Kat you are not old" "bitch please I will be 37 on my birthday and Mark will be 45! Not to mention Eli will be 9, Ava will be 8 and Jonathan will be 7 then I will have one in diapers come December"! I say as I let out the breath I had been holding as we are still cracking up over the last thing I said "Well I can say that me and Chris are currently not trying we want to be able to enjoy being married first before we start having kids" "Nobody blames you here girl because once you have kids their goes your sleep, there goes your peace and quiet, and there goes your privacy"! Sara looks at me and cracks up laughing again "but I wouldn't want any of those things back now that I have my kids I can tell you that much they are the best thing to ever happen to me"! I gasp as I fill the baby moving and I smile all the girls place their hands on my stomach as they look at me and smile "This is one going to be a soccer player already"! Michelle says as she removes her hand and takes another sip of her coffee we all go to check on the kids and we take them out swimming for the rest of the evening until dinner tonight we decided on hamburgers and hot dogs with coleslaw and baked beans as the kids are swimming we notice that it is starting to look a little bit cloudy we just shrug it off not really thinking any of it until we had just taking the cooked food inside and getting the kids out the pool when it starts to downpour but all of us being already wet end up dancing in the rain with all of the kids, we had such a good time even though we all ended up soaked to the bone I laugh as I rush the kids up the stairs and the girls shower in one bathroom and the boys in the other as they go ahead and put on their night clothes then we head back downstairs to eat as we are gathered around the table I look at each of the women that I'm surrounded by and I can't help but cry each of them had helped me in some way sharp and form throughout the years and I couldn't help but be thankful "Kat are you ok"? Stacy asks as she puts her hand on my shoulder I smile "Yes just these damn pregnancy hormones getting the best of me"! Stacy laughs as she hands me a napkin so I can dry my eyes after dinner the kids brush their teeth the girls are sleeping together in one room and the boys were all piled into another room Eli was such a good brother to Ava and Jonathan unlike when he was younger he was always finding ways to help me out especially since I was pregnant. We women meet back downstairs for popcorn and a movie I was constantly hungry during this pregnancy I had to watch it or I would be as big as a house if I didn't. We all finish the movie and then we head upstairs and go to our own rooms for the night "Lynn I love you and I love Scarlett but Aunt Kat needs her 8 hours of uninterrupted sleep"! Lynn laughs as she hugs me "I complete understand besides you move too much I don't see how Mark gets any sleep with you moving the way you do". I laugh "Well when Mark is here we aren't doing that much sleeping if you get my drift"! Lynn and I hug good night and I say Farwell to the other ladies as well, I was glad to have my bed back to myself for the night I fall into bed exhausted and asleep as soon as my head hits the pillow. Thank God me and Kevin had made amends and were no longer mad at each other but I told him if he ever put his tongue down my throat again he probably would not be alive to tell about it". I smile I was so happy everybody was happy and doing well. Mark, Kevin, Shawn, Sean, Chris, and John all arrive at Mark's house around 1am that morning all of them were pretty exhausted they had gotten to the hotel, showered, and hit the road as soon as they could "I don't know about yall but I'm tired I will see yall after the sun comes up". Mark says as he leaves the others and heads towards his bedroom where he showers, shaves, and then slips under the covers with Kat as she curls up beside him he kisses her neck as she moves in her sleep and then falls back asleep with her ass pressed against his front Mark knew this probably would not end well but he tries to suppress his thoughts as he falls into a restless sleep. I wake up the next morning to Mark's leg thrown over mine and his arm wrapped around my waist I smile as I turn and his eyes are already on me "How long have you been awake" "Since the moment you woke up" Mark kisses me and I wrap my arms around his neck "Boy have I missed you"! I say as I lay my head on his chest as I run my fingers up and down trailing them along his body "What are you doing here anyway"?! "Well us guys decided to take a couple of days off to just relax and spend some time with our families so we all came here because we all knew you women would be together" "I'm glad you here the kids are going to super excited to see everybody"! I laugh as I place Mark's hands on my stomach and a smile lights up his face as he places his face against my belly which was just now starting to show a little bit more "Daddy loves you I promise that mommy and daddy are going to everything they can to make sure you are well taking care of" Mark says as he kisses my belly "The kids are going to come up with the baby's name". "Kat, I'm not so sure about that" "Oh come on Mark let them have some fun if we don't like the name we can offer suggestions on what else to name the baby". Mark nods his head as he pulls me on top of him as his member is seeking entrance "I don't think that thing ever stays down"! "Nope not when I'm around you"! Mark grunts out as he slides into her tight passage Kat arches her back as she rocks back and forth on his cock making him even harder he rolls so that she is pinned under him "hands and knees now"! Mark barks out as Kat scurries to into position and Mark just stares at her for a second "Well what are you waiting for daddy make me cum". Kat says as she wiggles her ass at him Mark quickly gets into position behind her and he slaps her hard on the ass "Don't tease" Mark says as he shoves inside of me as I push back against him yearning for more "Oh God Mark" I moan out as he rotates his hips snapping them back and forth as I can fill myself being pulled towards the edge with each thrust I'm brought closer to that sweet surrender. Mark pushes one last time into her and he goes still knowing if he don't he will cum sooner than he wants too, Kat not wanting to wait pushes back against him again "easy baby" Mark says as he begins his thrusts again going hard this time not stopping until they both find sweet release Mark throws his head back sweat beading on his forehead "Cum now" Mark growls as I do but I put my hands over my mouth trying not to be loud as Mark grunts out his release and he falls onto the bed pulling me with him I smile there was nothing like being with him sometimes I wish he would retire already, you know hang up the boots and be able to just stay at home with me and the kids but I knew Mark's heart and Mark would retire when he was good and ready too not any sooner or any later.

5 months later I'm 8 months pregnant and I was not happy Mark being the dominating asshole he can be sometimes made sure that somebody was with me 24/7 but being the independent person I was got mad and ran every off so I was now resting nicely on the couch with my feet propped up while the kids were in the playroom, I had changed sheets, cleaned bathrooms, cleaned kitchen, living room, and dining room. Even though I should be exhausted I had this sudden burst of energy and I couldn't sit still so I get back up and I decided to finish up the rest of the laundry and get started on dinner it was a Monday evening and the kids had school in the morning so I didn't answer my cell phone or any text messages I just kept busy. Jonathan comes running into the kitchen and he wraps his arms around my waist as he buries his face in my side and I can fill his body shaking I bend down in front of him and I sit on the floor as I place my hands on his shoulder "What's wrong baby"? "Mommy are you going to hate me once the new baby gets here" I look at my son and I can fill the tears prick my eyes sometimes it was so much easier when Mark was here "Baby come here" I say as Jonathan sits in my lap and I wrap him in my arms "I could never hate you baby, I will love you just the same when this new baby gets here I may not have a lot of you and me time but I promise that I'm going to ever love you any less "But that's not what Ava told me" "what do you mean baby, what did Ava tell you" Jonathan lowers his head as a fresh torrent of tears comes spilling down his cheeks "She said that once the new baby got here that you and daddy were going to forget about me because I don't have the same daddy". My heart was breaking for my son and I was really mad at Ava who knew better than to say such things I loved all my children equally no matter who their father was "Jonathan you look at me ok" He lifts his eyes up and I kiss his cheek "You are my baby boy no matter what ok, don't let anything anybody tells you make you fill differently". Jonathan wraps his arms around my neck and I rub his back "mommy I love you, you are the best" "I love you too baby, now go up to your room while I go and find miss Ava and find out just what in the world is going on". Jonathan nods his head as he takes off up the stairs and I had to task of teaching my daughter right from wrong I find her laying on her bed reading one of her favorites books and I know by the look she gives me she already knows that she is in big trouble Ava sets her book down and she sits up on the side of the bed as I make my way into the room and I sit down beside her "Ava why did you tell your brother that I would love him less because Mark isn't his father"? Ava doesn't say anything but she pokes out her lip and I can see the tears spring in her eyes "The tears aren't going to work missy so dry it up and tell me please why would you say such a thing to your brother"? "Because he isn't my brother, Eli is the only brother I have and this new baby" "Ava look at me" Ava cuts her eyes at me and I do my best to control my temper and my patience with her "Ava Lynn I'm very disappointed in you, how dare you say such a thing to Jonathan he is just as much your brother as Eli is the only difference is that his father is John". "Well I don't want you to have another baby because if you have another baby you will forget about the rest of us" "Ava you know I love all of yall I could never love any of my children less than the other" I say as she wraps her arms around my neck my sweet, adorable, loving, active 8 year old was more mature than some adults "I just don't want you to forget about the rest of us, I know having a new baby can be tough and sometimes you don't always have any adults around to help you out". Ava says as she lays her head in my lap and I comb my fingers through her hair keeping it out of her face as I wipe her tears away "Ava Lynn you listen to me and you listen to me good, your dad once the baby is born will take a couple of weeks off and spend them with us so he can help me out and the reason why there aint nobody here right now is because I sent them away I'm sometimes like you Ava I like to be alone instead of with a bunch of people but I will never love any of you less than the other ok". Ava nods her head and I smile as she wraps her arms around my neck "Now go find Jonathan and tell you are sorry while I finish laundry and get supper ready ok". Ava takes off and I go back downstairs to Sean standing in my kitchen "Is there something I can help you with", I say with a laugh in my voice he looked like he had ran all the from his house to mine "Mark is worried sick about you! He says that you won't answer you phone calls or your text messages" "Well as you can see I'm fine and I have been busy and haven't had the time to chit chat with Mark". Sean laughs as he hugs me and he looks at my belly "Makes me want to have another one, I remember when Margaret was pregnant with Michael" Sean says as I smile and offer him a cup of coffee he comes into the kitchen and I pour him a cup "Well do all of us a huge favor and please call Mark so he can quit driving me crazy"! "Ok, Sean I promise that after you leave I will give him a call". "Good because everybody is worried you are here by yourself with three kids and you have another one due in a month" I place my hand on Sean's shoulder and I smile "I'm ok, if I need any help I know who to call ok" Sean nods his head as he finishes his coffee and he sets his cup in the sink as I see him to the door "Bring Michael by tomorrow the kids have been wanting to see him", Sean nods as he hugs me and I close and lock the door behind him as I pick up my phone and I grimace my I had 16 missed calls, 14 text messages, and 5 voicemails as I go through each one they were all from Mark and I can't help but smile if there was one way to get Mark Calaway riled up it was ignoring him I dial his number and it doesn't even get through the first ring before he answers the phone "You better have a good god damn excuse as to why you have not been answering your phone" Mark barks through the phone and I laugh I can hear his breathing change and I know that I did the wrong thing "Katherine Isabella O'Shields Calaway I'm going to blister you ass so hard when I get home that you won't be able to sit for an entire month" "Full of threats today aren't we my love" "Kat STOP"! I go quiet and I listen to what he says "Now tell me why you haven't been answering your phone" "Well probably because I have three children and with three children I get them up for school while they are at school, I'm cleaning, and doing laundry, then I pick the kids up from school, then we have homework, dinner, and then baths and then bedtime" but before I can say anything else Mark cuts me off "I don't care if you send me one little text message during the day letting me know that you're ok, but don't you ever not answer my phone calls ag" that's when I cut him off and I being the hormonal pregnant woman I was exploded "You listen hear you arrogant asshole, I maybe you wife but I'm going to sit around and let you bark orders at me I take care of yours kids and the one I'm carrying right now if pressing down on my bladder so much that I fill like I have to pee every 10 minutes" "Hey woman just because you're pregnant does not give you the right to talk to me like you are, if you don't cut out the attitude I will be on a plane in less than five" "Well why don't you do it then you douche age you want to spank my ass then why don't you just do it then dead man and quit with the idol threats"! I hang up the phone and I cut it off as I finish laundry and then dinner like I had planned on doing as the kids are eating they are giving me weird looks "What"? "Are you and daddy going to get a divorce"? Eli asks "Eli honey why would you think such a thing"? "Well I heard both of you fighting over the phone" "Baby me and your daddy pick fights like that all the time with each other, it was worse before you kids came along" I say as I laugh and I see smiles break out on their faces "We are not getting divorced we just had a disagreement about something and that's how we settle things". "Ok mommy just making sure" Eli says as we all finish dinner and then head upstairs for baths and bedtime, after the kids are taking care of I clean up the kitchen and then head upstairs to shower myself and get ready for bed I didn't mean to be such a bitch to Mark but sometimes the man got under my skin like no other. I set my alarm and remember that it was only Monday and the kids had to get up for school the next day I'm asleep as soon as my head his the pillow…Later that week it was Friday and the kids were excited for the weekend I was just say of being 9 months pregnant and I had taken the kids the school and just gotten back home from my doctor's appointment everything was looking great and looked like I would actually deliver right on my due date but who knew I sigh as I'm sitting on the couch with my feet up and I'm rubbing my belly as my little one was kicking up a storm even though we could have found out the sex of the baby I still choose to keep it a secret until the baby was born, but we still had a baby shower everything was just done in neutral colors instead of pink or blue the kids were going over to Stacy's house this weekend so I could have a little break from them before the baby got here Glen was coming into town next week and Stacy was a little more than just excited I for some reason saw wedding bells in their near future, I lay down on the couch and try to catch some shut eye since Stacy was picking them up from school I would just call them later to check on them. Mark pulls into the driveway and he growls that woman of his had a way of making his blood boil he had told Vince that he wanted to take a couple of weeks off until after the baby was born and he was fine with that but he was ready to bust her ass until it was blistered for the way she had talked to him Monday night he had went to bed mad as a hornet he grabs his bags and then heads inside where he finds her laying on the couch the baby kicking away inside of her, he goes into the downstairs guest room and showers then slips on a pair of boxers, he had Glenn call Stacy to see if she could keep the kids over the weekend and she agreed. Mark picks her up and carries her up the stairs as he strips off her clothing and then lays her in the bed as he slides in behind her, he wraps his arms around her and she sighs in her sleep as he places his hands on her belly he smile as he fills the baby moving and kicking he was so thankful that this baby was healthy and ok. I smile as I fill warm too warm I fan my face as I turn toward the body that is lying next to me and I'm scared I knew Mark was still pissed about the way I talked to him and then rudely hung up on him and I knew I was in for it. Mark's eyes flutter open and he pins me under him in one swift motion "you have a lot of explaining to do Mrs. Calaway"! I blush as he kisses me and it causes me to moan as I wrap my arms around his neck his hand cups my wet and I push my hips up against his hand as Mark pushes one finger inside of me and I moan that man always made me melt like butter! Mark kisses me deeply and I can't help but press myself against him as I wrap my legs around his waist and I arch up into him begging him to enter me Mark stills my hips "we have all day" "I need you now"! I gasp as Mark complies and he shoves inside me as I run my nails up and down his back opening my legs wider for him as he begins a steady pace in and out of me. Ever since I had gotten pregnant with this baby I craved sex all the time poor Mark when he was hear ever got a break, I moan as I fill my orgasm approaching and I try to hold it back as much as I can prolonging the pleasure for both me and Mark. Mark knows that she is holding on and not cumming because of him he was a submissive woman in ever since of the word and he loved her for that. He fill the tingling begin between his legs as he also fills his orgasm approaching he pumps even faster not slowing down this time as she cums he does also both of them falling into each other's arms as they are both breathing hard "I guess I need to start being bad more often" I say as Mark growls and he grabs my ass "Just because you're pregnant doesn't mean I can't and will not blister your ass" I look at him and shrug my shoulders "Then do it". Before I can say anything else Mark has me turned on my side and he is rubbing my ass cheek "You are very prone in this position" mark says he uses one finger to slide into my pussy and I moan "this type of discipline turn you on"? I don't say anything to lost in all the sensations running through my body Mark lands a hard smack on my left ass cheek and I almost cum on the spot "I take that as a yes" Mark growls out as he lands 9 more rotating cheeks each time but by the time he is done I'm withering in his arms as he slides his cock inside of my already wet folds he pulls me flush up against him and I move my legs so that he can position himself between mine as he massages my breasts "That's it baby, does daddy make that pussy fill good" "Yes" I moan out as he begins a relentless pace not stopping until I'm shivering and screaming out his name on my lips a title wave of pleasure assaults my body and I go limp in his arms as he makes one last thrust and sends his seed deep in my belly. I turn towards him as I bury my face in his chest trying to catch my breath as he is rubbing my back "My baby fills better". I nod my head as he stands up "good let's get shower I have something I want me and you to get done today before we go and see the kids". I laugh as Mark picks me up and carries me into the bathroom where he sets me on my feet and runs the water for us as we step inside his hands rubbing my belly the whole time "That is one hefty kid in there". "You should try carrying him or her yourself" I mouth out but he turns me towards him and his mouth covers mine as he kisses me until my senses are numb "Stop with that smart mouth girl". I smile as we wash each other up head to toe and then we dry off, as I slip on a lace light weight sleeveless dress that was supposed to come down to the knees but with my belly it was just a little bit shorter than usual I smile as Mark's member is already standing at attention I get down my knees and I take him into my mouth Mark goes to stop me but I brush his hand away as I swirl my tongue around the tip licking the moisture that has beaded at the tip I go all the way down to the base of his cock and then using my tongue to pleasure him as I move up and down on his cock. Mark grunts as he cups the back of my head and he holds me there as I use my hands along with my mouth to pleasure him at the same time Mark grunts out his release as he cums and sends his seed down my mouth he helps me stand up and I brush my teeth and rinse my mouth out. I wink at him as I leave my hair long and he lets out a laugh as we quickly make up the bed and then head downstairs "Let's go we will grab breakfast out today". I arch my brow at him and he just smiles as he slides his arm around my waist and leads me out to the truck which he has to help me up in I laugh as he buckles my seat belt for me and then comes around and slides behind the wheel Lord only knows what today had in store for us. Mark had wanted to go shopping for the baby but I told him the kids wanted to go with us to do he nods his head so he decided to take me to a sex toy shop that had me blushing from the roots even though we had been married 4 years and were expecting another baby together he still made me hot! He grabbed several things that made me arch my eyebrow at him but he just throws them in the basket and makes his way down the other isle I take a peak in the basket and I smile he had thrown a leather paddle, massage oils, a vibrator, nipple clamps, and leather straps I couldn't wait to see what he had in store for me with these things. We leave and then head towards Stacy's house to pick up the kids only to find that she had left a note saying that her and Glenn had taking the kids out to eat I look at Mark who is smiling and I already know he had something to do with this. He wanted to make sure that I was as stress free as possible but I missed my babies when they were not with me we head back into town and decided to do some baby shopping after all since we already had a crib we just had to pick out things that either sex could wear. Later that day we are talking to the kids on the phone as they are excited that Mark is here Jonathan was going to with Michelle and John later today and I made John promise he would bring little by the house so I could see him of course he agreed because he didn't really have a choice unless he wanted to me to pitch one of my famous Katherine Shields fits. "Mommy when is the baby going to be here"? "Well in just a couple of more weeks" "Are you and daddy going to have any more after this baby"? Eli asks and I can hear the hope in his voice he loved all his siblings "Well I don't know about that we will have to see" "Is daddy going to leave again when Monday comes" I look at Mark and hand him the phone wanting him to tell the kids the good news "Hey baby, how is daddy's favorite girl doing"? "Hey daddy, I'm great! I'm having so much at Miss. Stacy's house Ethan and Allison are so much fun"! "That's good and baby I'm going to stay with yall until after the baby is born"! "Yea! We get to spend so much time together daddy I want you to come to my school play next week"! "Sure thing baby" after the we have hung up the phone and we are resting I decided that I was all of a sudden hungry but not for food I look at Mark and lick my lips he was what I was wanting and I could not wait! I straddle Mark's lap as I push him down on the couch he goes to protest but I put my finger over his mouth and I strip both of us of our clothing as I sink down on top of him and begin to move up and down on his cock as he grips my hips "Your feisty tonight aren't you" I laugh as I lean down and kiss him as he begins to move in and out of as I grind down on top of him loving the filling of him inside of me Mark can fill her walls constrict around his cock and he is sunk he cums sending his seed deep in her belly as Kat doubles over and he automatically things the worst "Baby are you ok". Kat lets out the breath she had been holding and smiles "I'm fine it's just that the baby kicked me down there the same time you made that last thrust". I groan out as my insides still felt like they were throbbing from that one! Mark and I are both laughing by this point as he leads me upstairs and straight to the bedroom where we try out some of the massage oils and by the end of that session we are both so worked up that I'm bent over the bed clothing the bed sheets in my hand hanging on for dear life as Mark is pounding into me looks like I was in for a long couple of weeks and I couldn't be more happier. The next day I'm kissing and hugging Jonathan goodbye as he is going to spend a couple of weeks with John and Michelle I would miss him badly but then again with the pregnancy progressing it helped to have help. "Thank you guys; you don't know how much this helps me out". I say as I stretch my back was killing me today "It's no problem girl you know I love helping you out in anyway especially if I get to spend time with this special little man" Michelle says as she tickles Jonathan and he laughs I smile as he gives me one last hug and they leave as once again Mark and I are alone I turn and Mark hands me a hot cup of tea and I thank him as I sit down on the couch and I prop my feet up in his lap as he massages my sore swollen feet and ankles. "God that fills so good" I say as I relax my head against the arm of the chair he was such a good husband hard to believe that we went through all the hell that we did but we made it! Mark helps me up from the couch and we head towards the downstairs guest bedroom which would be ours until I delivered the baby because going up and down the stairs was sometimes too much of a hassle for me. Mark helps me strip down as does he and we climb into bed Mark massages my neck and shoulders which helps me relax as he wraps his arms around me "Hard to believe that in just two weeks we will finally be able to meet our little bundle of joy" I say as I can fill the tears prick my eyes "I know I can't wait I'm ready to spoil this one rotten like the other three"! One week later I had just finished taking a shower when I stand I fill a pain rip through me, I was two days before my due date and I was ready to meet our child Mark had been driving me crazy but I was so glad he was here, Jonathan was still with his dad and Michelle but I got to see more at least two or three times during the day so it wasn't a bad thing. I control my breathing as a contraction has me leading against the wall breathing hard and that's the way Mark finds me I groan I knew he was going to become an over protective bear but I loved him that way he helps me sit down and gives me some water to drink as he quickly grabs the hospital bags and loads them into the car as he comes back and helps me out to the car as he makes quick work to the hospital he helps me into the wheelchair and rolls me towards the elevators where he leaves me as he goes back and grabs the bags and then he head on up to the labor and delivery floor it was hard to believe that we were actually having another baby but I was more than ready. The nurses help me and I get settled into the hospital bed as the contractions are coming quick, which surprised me it had been almost 8 years since my last child and it seemed this pregnancy and labor was going more quickly than all the rest the doctor quickly cheeks me and he is shocked "Well Mrs. Calaway it is time to push" "What about an epidural" "Well Mr. Calaway she is already dilated to 10 centimeters" The doctor goes to say something else but I groan as I can tell that my water just broke "And her water just broke so its best that we go ahead and delivery the baby now that way we don't have to worry about having a c section". A Mark nod his head as my feet are placed into position and Mark helps me sit up I was so not ready for this "Ok, Kat on the count of three 1…2…3 push". I groan and bear down as I push with all my might as I scream out in pain as Mark is talking to me, keeping me calm, telling me it was going to be ok "Come one baby you can do this, we are one step closer to meeting our little one" Mark says as he coaches Kat to sit up again as the doctor tells me to push again and I do with all my might after another 10 minutes of pushing our baby is brought into the world kicking and screaming with a head full of black curly hair just like mine and eyes like Mark's I smile as the nurses clean the baby up and Mark cuts the cord as tears of joy are streaming down his face I can also fill the tears burring my eyes as the nurse hands me the baby and I smile she was perfect and she was beautiful I kiss her face as I place her at my breast and she begins to eat as Mark is lying beside me in the bed enjoying the view that is before him it was just him, Kat, and the new baby who was yet to have a name "We need to think of a name for our little girl". Mark says as he kisses me and the lips and I smile I had secretly already picked out a name for a little girl I just didn't want to say anything until after the baby was born because the sex was a surprise. "How about Aaliyah Grace Calaway"? Mark nods his head and he kisses me again "It's perfect just like her". Mark says as Aaliyah unlatches from one breast and I then place her at the other but she refuses so I burp her and she falls back asleep I smile as I lean back against Mark as the baby is sleeping against my chest "Should we call everybody and let them know what's going on"? I ask Mark as I look up at him he shakes his head no and I'm surprised he was usually ready to shout it to the whole world one our children were born "Let's wait until you get some rest and get showered then we will call everybody I nod my head as I hand the baby to Mark who lays her in her crib and he helps me into the shower he washes my hair for me and lathers the rag up for me as I wash my body and he helps into clean clothes as I get back in the bed and I groan Mark goes and gets the nurse as she hands me some pain meds and I thank her as I swallow them and then get some rest as I fall asleep as soon as my head hits the pillow. Mark just laid there watching her, she was beautiful she was the mother of his children, he as her first and he was deeply in love more than he ever had been and he wanted to shout it from the roof tops that he had finally found the one for him. She was his wife and she was his other half even though they had gone their separate ways and married other people they had found the way back to each other and he sure as hell was not going to let her go this time Mark cradles Aaliyah in his arms and he can fill the emotions hit in the chest like a ton of bricks even though they had three children together plus Jonathan seeing a child that they had created together was just amazing Mark lays the baby in the cradle and he begins to make all the phone calls each of their friends a little upset that they didn't call nobody when Kat when into labor but Mark explained that there was not enough time to call once he got her to the hospital he asked how the kids were doing and they were doing good, they were staying with Stacy and Glenn and would be up at the hospital as soon as Mark gave them to call when Kat had gotten some rest. Mark hangs up the phone and he goes and grabs them something to eat because he knew she would be hungry when she woke up but she definitely didn't want any hospital food! I wake up and I stretch and smile as I hear the baby crying and I look over to Mark who is bouncing her in his arms "Its ok little girl mommy is going to fill that belly up". Mark says as he hands Aaliyah over to me and I place her at my breast and she latches on greedily and I groan sometimes her tongue felt like sand paper on my nipple I let her nurse for 5 minutes on one side and then 5 on the other breast she unlatches and I burp her as I cradle her in my arms again not wanting to put her down. There is knock on the door and I look up as Kevin, Liz, and Isabella come into the room I hug each of them as Kevin picks up Isabella and she sits up there with me and Mark as we coach her how to hold the baby and she is beaming from ear to ear "She looks like you Aunt Kat"! I smile "You really think so" "Yes she is beautiful just like you"! I smile "Why thank you Isabella so are you"! She blushes as she kisses the baby on the cheek and then looks up wondering what to do next "Can I"?! Liz asks and I nod my head as she picks up the baby and she busts out into tears I laugh Liz was currently five months pregnant and this pregnancy was totally different from the last she was much more emotional with this pregnancy than the last. Kevin hugs her and kisses her talking to her and telling her it's ok as they both look at the baby and then look at each other "We are going to have our own little tribe of people if we don't stop breeding". We all bust out laughing as Kevin takes the baby from Liz but she looks so small in his big arms the hospital was super nice and they had given us the biggest room on the floor which was at the end of the hallway and it allowed a lot more visitors than the normal rooms did, I guess that was the perks of being married to The Deadman we all look up as Eli, Ava, and Jonathan all come rushing into the room "Where is she, where is she, where is she"!? All three of them ask at the same time as they see Kevin holding the baby and Eli holds his arms open for the baby Kevin gently hands the baby to him and Eli holds his baby sister for the first time in his arms "It's a girl"!? "Yes it is a girl". Ava shouts as she was a little more excited that the baby turned out to be a girl "Now I will have another sister to play with and no boys all the time"! Ava says as she takes the baby from Eli and she holds her for a little for little bit and then little Jonathan holds her "I can't wait to teach her everything we already know and I promise that Eli, Ava, and myself won't let anything happen to you"! It was a perfect moment that only time could hold onto forever. Our family felt complete not just complete but I felt whole on the inside I knew this was what Mark and I needed I smile as all of the kids are sitting on the bed talking to their baby sister and thanking me and Mark for giving them a beautiful baby sister. Mark and I laugh as he kisses me again and then we lay the baby in the cradle as I lay back on the bed and I relax just enjoying the kids and dozing in and out of sleep because of my pain meds "Well we are going to take the kids with us to get something to eat so you can rest for a little bit more Kat, Mark call us if you need anything". Kevin says as he and the other man hug "Sure thing man, I'm fixing to climb in bed with her and catch some shut eye myself" Kevin nods his head as Mark climbs into the bed with me and he wraps his arms around me falling asleep he had already asked the nurse to take the baby to the nursery and if she woke up hungry to wake them up she nods her head and she leaves as we are both asleep as soon as our head hit the pillows.

Six months later Aaliyah was a chubby, happy, and content little girl who looked like me expect for the color of her eyes. Ava was playing her on the couch holding her and talking to her as Aaliyah is laughing at her as Ava makes funny faces at her. Mark had gone back on the road so it was just me and the kids but they were all in school and I was at home with the baby during the day. All the kids had just had their birthdays so Eli was 10, Ava was 9, and Jonathan was 7 they were my pride and joy and I was content when Aaliyah was born I didn't need anymore kids so I had gotten my tubes tied and Mark had his clipped that way there wouldn't be any slip ups. I had lost all the baby weight and I was back down to my pre pregnancy weight but my boobs were still hug, my hips had spread more with this pregnancy and my butt was bigger than it had been before. Needless to say Mark loved my after baby body and he could NOT keep his hands to himself he was due home in a couple of days after being on the road for the last six months straight I smile as I was fixing lunch for the kids and getting ready to go over to Liz's house to go see her new baby which happened to be a boy and they named him Matthew Scott Nash he looked like Kevin and he was adorable but getting three kids to sit down and each lunch plus feeding a new baby took longer than most people realized. I finally get the three older ones down to eat and then I nurse Aaliyah for a little bit I had just started trying her with baby food the other day and she seemed to like it but I wanted to introduce it to her a little bit at a time so at night she still was nursed and the morning time but for lunch and dinner she had baby food. After lunch I clean up the kitchen and I gather everything the baby needs and we head out the door as we load into the car and we make our way towards Kevin and Liz's house. Just like Liz had helped me so many times I helped her with some the house hold chores and took care of the baby for her later that day after the kids have worn themselves out by playing they are taking a nap as me and Liz are sitting on the couch snoring because we are both exhausted. That's where Kevin finds the both of them the kids were just now waking up from their nap but both of the babies were still sleeping Kevin laughs Liz was laying on one side of the couch with her feet tucked behind Kat and Kat had her feet tucked behind Liz he let them sleep he knew they were tired both of them dealing with multiple children was enough to wear anybody out "Kids don't wake up them up they are both exhausted come on let's go outside and swim while mommies and the babies sleep". All the older kids nod their heads and Kevin takes them outside as he watches the kids jumping in and out of the pool. Kevin's cell phone starts to ring and he sees that it is Mark "Hey old man what's up" "Hey I was wondering where Kat is at I came home a couple of days early to surprise her but her and the kids aren't home" "They are over here, she came to visit with Liz and the baby but now the babies and the mommies are sleep while I'm watching the older kids" "Oh Ok, well don't tell her I'm coming she doesn't know, plus we are all getting together at our house tomorrow for a cook out since everybody is going to be in town" "Ok man see you shortly". Kevin hangs the phone up as he pulls some hamburger meat out of the freezer and sets it out on the counter so it can thaw out for tonight's dinner. Kevin looks up at Liz is holding Aaliyah and Kat is holing Matthew both them were perfect mothers. "Why hello sleepy heads, it's about time yall woke up". We both kiss Kevin on the cheek on the opposite sides of his face as he blushes and we laugh "Well you try giving birth, then being up all night with a kid who all but bites your nipple off while eating and then taking care of three other kids and see how hot you fill" I spit out of my mouth and then breathe "Well that's why I let you guys sleep as long as you wanted I know how exhausting it can be to be a mommy". I hand Matthew to Kevin and I sit down as I place Aaliyah in her pack in the play but I also point the fan towards her so she doesn't get so hot "She really is beautiful makes me want another one already". Liz says as she beams and then turns to look at Kevin who has a shocked look on his face "What two wearing you out already old man" Liz says as she takes a fussing baby from Kevin and begins to nurse him "Not that…just so sooon…we just had one". "oh hush up old man, I was just kidding" Liz says as I laugh and turn my attention towards the kids who are having a blast it was good when we were all able to get together especially with all the kids who made everything that much more entraining. "Well I guess we better pack up and head on home Liz if you ever need anything at all please let me know" "Thanks girl, and thank you for all your help today you have no idea how much that helps me now I will be able to go straight to bed after Matthew's bed time feeding", Liz smiles as I hug her "It's no problem after everything you did for me after I had my kids, please it was the least I could do". I gather up my tribe and I pack them into the car and head home where dinner was already in the crock pot, the kids wanted to take their showers first because of being in the pool so I let them head upstairs as I take Aaliyah out of her carrier and I place her on the floor she could roll over now and she could sit up really good and she was babbling up a storm. I take set the dinner table and get the kids their cups of juice and then set the food out on the table tonight we were having beef stew with rice and gravy and cooked vegetables. The kids come down the stairs and we all gather at the table but as we are about to eat Mark steps around the corner "Don't you think you should set one more place for me". "DADDDY"! All three kids scream at the same time as I yelp he always had the habit of scaring the shit out of me. "Mark! What are you doing here I wasn't expecting you until next week". I say as he swings me up into his arms and plants a huge kiss on my lips as the kids are pointing and laughing "Maybe they will have another baby after all". Eli whispers to his brother and Sister but Mark and I can't help but smile those kids would have giving them a brother and sister all the time! We sit down to eat as the kids are asking him a million questions all one time I loved it when Mark surprised us with return visits it made the kids that much happier. He answers the questions as best as he can while trying to eat also. After dinner the kids are sound asleep in their beds as I'm sitting in the rocking chair nursing Aaliyah before she goes to sleep tonight. "Damn woman you don't know how much I have missed you and the kids being on the road" Mark says as I look up at him and smile "Well you miss you too, but summer vacation is coming around again so we will join you on the road soon enough". "Are you sure I don't want you to be overwhelmed with all four kids and all the traveling" "Mark if I can handle three kids plus you, then what's four" I laugh as Mark pins me under him and he kisses me deeply "Watch that mouth girl". I wrap my arms around his neck and I pull him down towards me as I lick his bottom lip "then why don't you make me". Mark being the brilliant dominate that he is has me on his lap in seconds as his hands are rubbing my ass "Even after all this time you still have that smart ass mouth, that I have busted that ass more times than I can count, are you going to learn your lesson this time"? "Yes Daddy". I hear Mark growl and his hand lands hard on my bottom as I yelp and squirm on his lap but it does nothing but turn both of us on "Stop squirming or I'm going to bust your ass even more" mark says as he lands a couple of more laps to my now red, stinging ass every time he lifts his hand I push my ass up for him to slap. Mark can fill how turned on Kat is and he is eating him up he groans as after the last slap he slides his hands between my legs and I open for him I moan as he slides one finger inside of me causing me to push back against him as the pleasure I'm filling is almost unbearable. "Mark please" mark lifts me up and I impale myself down on top of his cock as I arch my back as he pushes up into me I attack him my kissing him and pushing him down onto the bed as I move myself on him Mark loving the fill of her grabs her hips and begins to pump up into her as they kiss, I moan into his mouth as I can fill myself starting to fall over the edge as I do let go screaming and trembling in his arms as I fall on top of his chest and he counties to pump up into me I cum again for the 2nd time as Mark growls out his release as he wraps his arms around me even after all this time he was still the one we fall asleep wrapped in each other's arms.

School was officially out for the summer and the kids and I were packing up to head on the road with Mark for the next couple of weeks, Aaliyah was now 8 months old and she was trying to walk and pulling herself up on things I could not believe she was almost a year old and I was already taking her on the road with the wwe. She was currently taking a nap in her crib and I was helping the other three pick out the clothes that they wanted to take on the road with them. Ava was the pickiest out of everybody as she wanted to make sure she had enough pink outfits to last all summer "But momma I got to make sure I look good". "Baby listen to me, you are beautiful just the way you are you don't have to change a thing about yourself" "Thanks momma" after I finished helping the kids I then make my way back to my room where I begin to pack my stuff up which I tried to make sure I didn't over pack because I knew I would have more clothes coming back. I had finally gotten everything pack away and all of our luggage was sitting at the door ready to go because we had a flight to catch at 10am in the morning which gave me just enough time to fed the kids breakfast and then get on the road Mark had already told me that we had two hotel rooms one was for the kids with two beds in there and then there was connecting door and we and him would be in the other room. I smile I could not wait to have him in my arms again Liz, Margaret, and Lynn would also be coming on the road Scarlett was 1 now and she was a beautiful little girl, so was Isabella who was now the same age as Ava, and then Michael was the same age as Eli, Stacy and Glen were doing good he was getting the meet the kids this weekend and he looked to pop the question sometime in the near future which I was happy for them they both deserved somebody who would treat them good. Liz, Margaret, and Lynn and all the kids would be over here later today since we all had the same flight out in the morning our men made sure that we had the best of everything the kids were in the play room when I hear the others downstairs no, I get to hold her first I haven't seen her yet, but you get to see her all the time. I laugh as Liz is holding the baby but Margaret and Lynn are trying to get Aaliyah away from her "Guys easy, you will all are here now so Liz don't be so mean and shellfish". Liz pouts as she hands the baby over to the other two women and they are fussing over her Aaliyah was the baby and she was more than just a little bit spoiled. I hug each of them as the kids are already playing together in the play room and we are sitting in the kitchen drinking coffee and making small talk "I don't know about you guys, but I think Stacy is pregnant" I turn and look at Liz and I arch my brow at her "Well we all know how them two are but she is sick all the time and she said that she has a doctor's appointment yester so I think we may have a little Kane running around pretty soon". I couldn't help but laugh at Liz "Well if she is then we will let her tell us when she is ready" All three of us nod as we decided on pizza for dinner and then baths and bedtime because we all had to get up and get ready in the morning we had all laid out what we were going to wear for the next day including the kids outfits. We eat pizza and we laugh and talk about all the pranks that we want to play on the guys when we get on the road Mark and the guys were always playing some kid of tricks on us so we had decided to get them back once and for all. "Mommy I can't wait to see dad, I bet he is going to kiss you until you can't breathe". I almost choke on my pizza as the other girls are trying not to laugh "Eli why would you say such a thing". Eli smiles he was almost as tall as me now and he looks more like Mark everyday "Because every time I catch dad kissing you, you always have your hand over your chest telling him you have to catch your breath". I smile as I hug Eli "Well one day son when you find the love of your life and you finally will know how I and your dad fill about each other". Eli nods his head and I hug him as he finishes his pizza and he goes on upstairs he was drawing more towards Mark now that he was older and it hurt my fillings but he was a boy and I knew this would happened eventually little Jonathan was also turning more towards his dad and Ava of course was attached to my hip 90 % of the time. We all turn in for the night after cleaning up the kitchen and I spend the rest of the evening making sure everything is in order for tomorrow because knowing our group one of us would eventually forget something and have to borrow it from another. I finally get done with everything and I kiss Aaliyah good night and then place her in the crib and I make sure her monitor is on I climb into bed and I'm just about asleep when Liz, Margaret, and Lynn all come into my room "What the hell do you think yall are doing"?! "Well we don't want to sleep by ourselves" I roll my eyes as all three of them climb into the bed with me and we all fall asleep good thing I had a big California king bed or we would be sleeping on top of each other. The next morning my alarm clock goes off at 5am and I'm up showering and getting dressed for the day then heading downstairs for coffee and to get breakfast started which today was simple eggs, bacon, and grits I pour myself a cup of coffee as one by the one each of the ladies along with the kids who are still rubbing their eyes make their way down the stairs "Mommy why do we have to get up so early"? "Because we have to eat breakfast, get dressed and then get ready to go to the airport so we can go to see daddy". Ava nods her head as she sits down at the kitchen table and I sever all the kids their plates as the adults fix there's "No wonder Mark is getting chubby, your cooking is delicious". Liz says as she shovels another mouth full of grits and eggs into her mouth I laugh as I hug her "Don't let Mark here you say that, Eli said that one time before and the poor man's fillings were never the same afterwards" All of us laugh as we finish breakfast and then clean up I look at the clock and yelp it was already 9am. I rush everybody off as the three older kids go and get dressed and I change Aalyiah's outfit and make sure she is nursed good then I make sure her diaper bag is at the front door as I put her into her carrier and I make sure the other three kids are ready, they are just coming down the stairs as I'm making my way up "good now let's make sure the others are ready then we can be on our". Later that day at the hotel we finally arrived at 2am all the kids were fast asleep I say good night to the rest of the girls and I get all four kids settled into their room for the night along with all their luggage then head through the connecting door as I set all my stuff down and then head into the bathroom to freshen up as I slip on a pair of panties and then I climb into bed with Mark. "You made it". I jump as I didn't realize that he was awake "How are the kids" "they are good, they are all sleeping the little one is sound asleep in her portable crib with the other kiddos". Mark smiles "And how is my woman doing"? Mark asks as he reaches down and cups my panty covered mound I gasp "Already hot for me baby" Mark growls as he slips off my panties and without hesitation slips inside of me I wrap my legs around his waist as he sets a steady rhythm in and out of me. "You have no idea how much I have missed this". Mark grunts out as he reaches down and rolls my nipple between his fingers as I moan into his mouth as he counties to pump into me "did you miss me baby" Mark asks as he stretches out on the bed taking me with him as he rolls and I'm on my hands and knees he wraps an arm around my waist and shoves back inside of me "Answer my question" I moan as I can fill that familiar pull begin in the pit of my stomach Mark reaches down and massages my clit as I push back against him "Yes, I miss you baby" I groan out as Mark satisfied with my answer picks up his pace as he holds in place so I don't move "Fuck…Kat"! Mark growls out as he "Oh Mark"! "Don't cum yet" Mark says as he tosses his head backwards his hair flowing down his back as he counties to pump into me I can't help but cum as I put my face into the pillow so I don't scream out to loud as Mark sends his seed deep into my belly as he pulls me into his arms and I smile as he wraps his arms around me "My baby fill better" Mark says as he kisses my neck I nod my head as he kisses my mouth again and I'm breathless by the time he gets down and I can't help but laugh as I think about what Eli said earlier today "What's so funny"? "Well this morning as we were eating breakfast Eli says to me that he beats you're going to kiss me until I can't breathe" Mark can't help but let out a loud laugh as he does kiss me until I'm breathless again "I love you Mark" "I love you Katherine". We don't really sleep that night, we spend most of the night pleasing each other and making love until the early hours of the morning so I shower and get dressed for the day but Mark grabs my arm and pulls me back down onto the bed "You just relax the kids are still sleeping and if Aaliyah needs anything they are right next to us". I smile as I relax in Mark's arms for a little bit when we hear a knock on the door as the kids coming running in and jumping onto the bed with mark and me "Mommy Aaliyah is awake and she smells really bad". I look at Mark and smile now it was his turn for diaper duty I had him a diaper and the box of wipes and he sets off to do just that after he is done he washes his hands and he hands Aaliyah to me so I can nurse her she was slowly getting weaned off my breast milk but she still nursed in the morning and before bedtime "That little girl's butt smells horrible"! Mark says as he takes a seat beside me on the bed and all of us laugh as Mark run his fingers through Aaliyah dark curls. "So what is the plan for the day dad"? Eli asks as he yawns which meant he was up earlier than he wanted to be and that was probably because of Jonathan and Aaliyah. "Well I actually have the day off so we are going to go to breakfast with the rest of the crew and then we can do whatever you guys want to do" "Mommy can I can see my dad today"? Jonathan asks I nod my head "Let's call him first and see if it ok I don't see why not" I quickly dial John's number and he answers after the 2nd ring "Hey sweetie how are you" "I'm good Jonathan was wanting to spend some time with you today is that ok"? "I would love to have him as along as you and Mark don't have anything planned with him that is" "No Mark is actually off today so we are going to meet everybody for breakfast and then probably just chill" "Ok well I will meet yall downstairs for breakfast and then I will take Jonathan with me" "Ok, John thank you" "No problem". We hang up and I look at Jonathan it took everything in me not to cry "He said ok" "YES"! Jonathan says but then he looks at me and smiles as he hugs me "Momma don't look so sad I love spending time with you but I want to see dad" I nod my head as I try to brush the tears back and I hug him "I know baby but I just miss you when you're not here" Mark wraps his arms around me and kisses my neck he always had a way of making me fill so much better. The kids and Mark get dressed in regular clothes and then we all make our way down for breakfast the wwe was in the city of New Orleans's and we were staying at the Marriot which was beautiful. I hug each of my girls as we gather for breakfast and we all sit down to eat Aaliyah was being held by Mark who could not put he down I smile as Aaliyah looks up at him and says her first real word "da da" Mark's has a huge smile on his face as he looks up at me "Yep a daddy's girl just like Ava" I excuse myself as I make my way to the bathroom and I let the tears go even Aaliyah seemed to cling to Mark and it made me just a little upset I blow my noise when I hear the door open and I see a pair of heels "Hey girl are you ok" I swing open the bathroom stall door and I look at Michelle who was currently four months pregnant "No I'm not" Michelle leaves and the bathroom is fill with the rest of my friends Sara, Lynn, Margaret, and Liz and we all gather in our famous football huddle "Now what's wrong" "Well Jonathan is going with his dad, Eli clings to his dad's side the more older he gets and Ava wants to spend all her time with her friends and I just fill like I'm a horrible mother". I finally get out the fillings I had been holding in for what seemed like forever "Honey those are you kids, they will always be your kids no matter what! They are just growing older so they want a little more freedom but they love you" Liz says as she hugs me "But even my youngest one is already attached to Mark" "You better hush that crying or I will give you something to cry about" All of us women Jump and scream as we turn and see Mark standing in the doorway "If yall will excuse us I need to talk to Kat for a minute alone". They all leave the bathroom and I don't look up at Mark but I cross my arms over my chest that's all I needed was for him to brag to me about whose the kid favorite parents were". "Look at me Kat" but I ignore his request and keep my arms crossed across my chest Mark who was getting a little flustered takes two steps towards me and he lifts my chin up so I can look at him but I still avoid looking at him "You know those kids love you Katherine why would you they love any less than they do me" I can't give him an answer and I'm ashamed that I left my emotions get the best of me "I don't know" is the only answer I can give Mark then wraps me in his arms and I bury my face against his chest "They will always need you Kat no matter how old they get". I can't help the tears that fall against his shirt his heart ached for his wife she had always been a tender heart and having kids just made her that much more of a tender heart "I love them Mark, I don't want them to ever think any less of me because I'm not some big wwe star". Mark wraps her in his arms and lets her get all of her emotions out he had always tried to keep her and the kids away from everything that was wrestling but all three of the older kids were itching to be a part of everything wrestling so he could see why Kat was upset he formed a plan in his head and had to go with it. Mark kisses me and I wrap my arms around his neck as he kisses my tears away as he wraps his arms around me pulling me against him he kisses me until my tears are gone "Fill better" I nod my head as he kisses me again and then we head out of the bathroom to join everybody else for breakfast I hold Aaliyah in my arms as she wiggles to try and get free but I put her in the portable high chair and I give her some cut up bananas and grapes to eat since she already had a mouth full of teeth. I take a sip of my coffee as I look up and I almost coke on my coffee as I look into the eyes of Adam Copeland I close my eyes and shake my thoughts clear as I open my eyes back up and he is gone maybe it was just my imagination. I shake my thought clean as Aaliyah screams for her juice cup and I hand it to her after breakfast if finished we all head our own separate ways as Jonathan goes with John and Michelle and Eli, Ava, and Aaliyah are still with Mark and I. Aaliyah was ready for a nap for I nurse her for a little bit and then lay her down for her nap Eli and Ava were in the other room also passed out everybody had went to bed late and gotten up early as I'm laying down on the bed Mark comes up behind me and kisses me on the neck as he is hovering over me "We got a few before we leave let's make quick work of these clothes". I laugh as I turn towards him and I nod my head as he threads his fingers through my hair and I moan as he takes a nipple into his mouth and I arch my back which presses my breasts up into his hands as he rolls on top of me and I part my legs for him as he presses inside of my wet folds I moan as he begins to move in and out of me as I wrap my arms around him and I push my hips up towards him as I move with him. "please mark" he shoves back into me and I fill that tingling beginning again as I run my fingernails down his back and I grab his ass pressing him more into me as I open up more for him "that's it baby make me cum daddy please" I purr out as I press myself against Mark and he stops for a minute and looks down at me "Fuck it" mark says as he pulls out and then thrusts all the way back in as I moan out my pleasure as Mark is going full force as he grabs my thighs as his fingers are digging into my flesh and I arch my back as I cum trembling and shaking under him as he makes one last thrust and he sends his seed deep in my belly as he collapse on top of me as we are both breathing hard. 30 minutes later we are heading out the door as we are making out way out of the hotel to check out some of the local attractions but as we are fixing to head out the front door we all run into Paul, Stephanie, Aurora, Murphy, and their newest daughter Vaughn the two older ones hug Ava and I reach out for Vaughn she was adorable and she was the perfect combination of both Stephanie and Paul but as Ava looks up at me I already know what she wants and I already know what she wants I look at Stephanie and Paul and their smile as their shrug their shoulders "You guys don't mind"? "What's one more". They both say as I nod at Ava and she throws her arms around me and then do the same to Mark "Thank you mommy, thank you, thank you, thank you"! Ava says as her, Aurora, and Vaughn all squeal with delight the only kid that was left with us was Eli and he looks pretty happy but that was soon shattered as Randy Orton passes by and him and Mark stop to talk for a little bit Randy was heading to the gym to work out a little bit and then go to the movies he looks at me and Mark and we both look at each other and we nod our heads. He hugs both of us and he heads off with the younger man so its just me and Mark but I don't let myself get upset as Mark wraps his arm around his around my waist and we head towards the parking lot where Mark's truck is at. He helps me into the truck and then climbs in himself as he cranks the car up and we head towards the French Quarter where Paul and Stephanie told us of a nice, quiet, romantic restaurant for couples Mark punches in the address to the place and we make our way there. Mark grabs my hand and he rubs his thumb over my knuckles I kiss his hand as I lean back in my seat and I smile as I'm looking forward to the evening ahead of us. We enjoy a nice dinner at the café as we are sipping on wine while we feed each other and share sweet kisses with each other "I guess everything ended up turning out pretty good" Mark says as he kisses my lips licking the chocolate sauce off I blush as I nod my head "Yea it did even though we ended up kid less for the night" I say as I think about Eli, Ava, Jonathan, and my youngest Aaliyah who was enjoying spending time with her aunt and uncle "Well you know what else happens when we are kid less" Mark says in that sexy, deep, baritone voice that I love and also sends shivers up and down my spine "yea I always end up pregnant again" Mark laughs as he kisses her "Well we both took care of that problem so now we can really do it as much as we want". I gasp as I look at Mark sometimes he was a little blunt "What baby" I shake my head as down the last of my wine and ask the waiter for another glass. "Mark you are so crude sometimes" I say as he pulls me and my chair closer to him and he places his hand on my thigh and begins to move it slowly upward I guess it was a good thing we were out on the patio and we pretty much had it to ourselves "You know Katherine, we are coming up on our 7th year anniversary, what do you say we take a trip just to the two of us to our favorite place". "What the lake house, your lake house"? Mark nods his head and I lean forward and we kiss "I would love to" "Good, because you're going to love the surprise I have for you there". I roll my eyes Mark's surprises sometimes didn't always go as planned but he tired and to me that's all that mattered. Later that night we get back to the hotel and we are relaxing in bed when there is a knock on the door, Mark had every intention of ignoring the person at the door but the knocking counties Mark groans as he gets up and throws open the door and is shocked to see Glen standing there "Hey mad what's going on"? "It's the lake house man; remember how you had given me the keys a couple of weeks ago so I could take Stacy there"? Mark nods his head "Well we went there this morning and it has been completely ruined" "Ruined what you mean ruined"?! "Ruined all the windows smashed in, the surveillance system has been destroyed, and the inside has been turned upside down"! At this point I know that it is sometime serious I had already gotten dressed and headed towards the other room when Mark comes busting back into the room "Pack up your stuff; we got to fly out to the lake house tonight". "But what about the kids" "I have already talked to John, Paul, and Stephanie and they are going to watch them until we get back" I don't have time to think as we quickly pack out stuff and we hug and kiss all the kids before we leave "Mommy is everything ok"? I hug Eli and I can tell that he is worried "Everything is fine baby, just your dad and I have to take care of some business". "Mommy are you going to be gone a long time". Ava asks as she sits in my lap and I comb my fingers through her hair I knew this would make her fill better "No, honey just long enough to take care of something's we should not be gone longer than 2 or 3 days at the most". "Mommy are you and daddy going to go home or come back on the road". Jonathan asks as he wraps his arms around my neck and I kiss his forehead "We will come back on the road". After the kids have asked what fills like a million questions they all hug Mark and then we leave the hotel and make our way towards the airport with Glen driving us so he can give Mark more details about how he actually show at the lake house "So tell me exactly what you saw". Mark asks as his arm around me is just a little tighter than it usually was "Well me and Stacy got there this morning and we noticed that the front door was already unlocked, we figured it might just be the house keepers but that wasn't the case when we walked in we saw all the pots and pans all over the place, the couch cusions had been sliced open, the kitchen table was broken along with the kitchen chairs" Glen was about to go on but he pauses as mark arches his brow at him "Well what else" "Well, in the bedrooms all the mattress had been knocked off their beds, the bed frames were broken all the clothes man in the drawers haven been ransacked through, all the shampoo and conditionr that were in the bathrooms had been emptied out along with baby powder thrown all over the place". "What about the surveillance system"? "Well I had to break it to you but whoever did this knew exactly where the cameras were at so they knocked all of those down before they could catch anything all video evidence has been destoried". I can fill Mark's whole body tense up who in the world could have done such a thing Glen hugs me and I thank him as him and Mark shake hands and we board the plane for the flight back to Texas which sliently both of us were dreading it was going to take longer than we originally thought for us to fix all of this. A couple of hours later we are in Texas and pick up the rental at the airport and make way to the lake house. "Man Kat, just when I thought everything was going smooth somebody is hell bent on making our lives miserable I promise you I'm going to find out who did this and I'm going to make them pay"! as we pull into the driveway the police were already there doing their thing as an office approaches the car "Mr. Callaway I'm Detective Benton I will the one dealing with your case, I just wanted to let you know that we have done a very thorough investigation we have searched for finger prints and taken pictures and searched for clues including in the lake and around this area". "Thank you Detective Benton, it seems like whoever did this was out for revenge". "Well we did find the crow bar that they used to prey open the door with" "good, can me and my wife go in and check things out" The office nods his head as Mark grabs my hand and we make our way inside. Tears spring to my eyes as all the memories that we have shared in this lake house flash through my mind then I think about my lake house "Mark what about mine". We quickly make our way outside as we go to make our way over there another office stops us "We just now realize that this house was also broken into, we are going to do our investigation first then yall can go see the damage that is done". We turn back towards his and we gather up the kids clothes along with ours that had not been ruined, we then take everything that had been broken out to the back of the truck so we can take it to the dumpster. I wrap my arms around Mark and I cry into his shoulder whoever did this knew that we loved this place I shake my head as Mark wipes my tears "it's going to be ok Kat". The police are leaving both Mark and I call it a night as we head back home for the night to get some rest and to call and check on the kids "Hey Stephanie how are the kids doing" "Hey girl the kids are doing great, Eli is staying with Randy because he is going to take the kid with him tomorrow into the arena with him, Ava is with us because of the girls, and Jonathan is with John and Michelle how did things go at the lake house"? "Well everything is completely ruined there were only a few things that we could save but the rest we had to trash and we have to refurnish the whole lake house including the front door". "Wow guys I'm so sorry this has happened if Paul and I can do anything please let us know" "Thanks Step, but you guys helping with the kids this week is helping us out a lot! I just wish we could find out who did this" "I know you do, but I got to get the girls ready for bed call us tomorrow and let us know how you guys are doing" "Ok Steph, thanks again". I hang up and I turn towards Mark who is sitting in his recliner sipping on a beer I climb into the recliner and I straddle his lap as I wrap my arms around him and lay my head on his shoulder as he wraps his arms around me "I love you Mark" Mark looks at me and then he kisses me and I knew what Mark needed he wanted to make all our negative thoughts disappear I moan as he sets his beer down as he picks me up and carries me towards the downstairs bedroom as he sets me on my feet and strips me of my clothing and I help him undress as we press our naked bodies against each other I wrap my arms around his neck as I can fill his hardness pressing against my thigh as I reach down and I begin to stroke him with my hand as he moves me towards the bed and he lays me down as he kisses his way down my body and he stops just short of my pussy as he looks up at me "Be ready because I'm going to have you begging me to stop by the end of the night" I blush all the way to my roots and I laugh as he begins my sucking my clit into his mouth while using one finger he slides it into my wet pussy I arch my back and throw my head back as I run my fingers through his hair and hold his head in place "Oh fuck" I moan out as I can fill that sensation begin in the pit of my stomach but just as I'm about to come Mark stop and I groan out loud "I'm not done". Mark says as he kisses me and he parts my legs with his knee and he slowly starts to sink into me inch by inch I wrap my legs around his waist I bury my face against his neck as he begins to pump in and out of me. "God you fill amazing" Mark groans out as he begins to pick up his pace moving faster in and out me as he kisses me deeply he felt amazing moving and out of me as I can fill that pull towards the edge as my eyes roll into the back of my head as I let go screaming, and shaking under him as he makes one last pump and sends his seed deep inside of as he falls on top of me his head resting on my breast I run my nails up and down his back as we are both coming down off that orgasmic high we fall asleep wrapped up in each other's arms knowing the next day was going to be a very busy day.

Later that day we are at the home decor store called At Home and we are basically shopping for everything that we needed to re do the lake house we had already picked out the new dining room table, new bedframes for all the bedrooms, new dressers for the rooms, new mattresses and box springs along with a list of many other things I guess it was a good thing we had attached the trailer to the back of the truck because it looked like we would need it. After about 2 ½ hours we had finally finished shopping and several of the store employees us load the things onto the trailer and the truck we thank them as next we stop by wal mart and we grab stuff to restock the bathrooms along with new bathroom towels and I grab several things I would need to clean the place up as we head off towards the lake house. It was only 9am in the morning but I was already tired I missed my kids and I was ready to see their sweet faces again we had talked to them this morning and they were doing good just missing mom and dad. Michelle had found out what the sex of the baby was and it was a little girl I was happy for her and John they fit each other well. We are about 10 minutes away from the lake house when Mark gets a call from the Detective on the case "Mr. Calaway we were able to find a match for the finger prints that we found and they belong to a Jodi Lynn does that name sound familiar to you"? "That's my ex wife" "Well we are currently looking for her she isn't at her home address and we have always tired her work place as well but she isn't anywhere to be found. But we also found another set of prints but they didn't belong to her they belong to a Mr. Adam Copeland does that name sound familiar also" "Yes he is former coworker of mine' "Well he is currently on the run we have yet to find him also so if anything else goes do please do not hesitate to call us". "Thank you Detective" Mark hangs up the phone and he slams his fist down on the steering wheel I knew whatever the new was it was not good news "Well they found out who broke into the lake house but it wasn't just one person it was two people" I turn to look at Mark and I arch my brow at him "It was Adam and my first ex-wife Jodi". I knew of Jodi but I didn't know a lot about her other than she tired to take Mark down the road during their divorce but she didn't end up with a lot other than the car and the house I groan I knew that I saw Adam at breakfast that day but I thought it was just my imagination going crazy but it wasn't. "But why Mark" "I don't know baby I know through a couple of friends that Jodi has been trying to get in contact with me about getting back together but I just ignored it". I can see Mark is about ready to boil over and IK knew that what he needed at this point in time was support I unbuckle my seat belt and I slide over towards him as I lay my head against him and he wraps an arm around me "Its going to be ok Mark we are the king and queen of over coming everything that gets in our way and this is no different I will stand by your side no matter what" Mark doesn't say anything but he does wrap his arm around me tighter as we pull up to the lake house and we see a car parked out front "Shit" "Mark who is that" "Its Jodi" I gasp I had never met the woman before but I didn't care for her either especially after what she did to the lake house Mark quickly cuts the car off and he jumps out as I make my way out of the truck but Mark holds his arm up blocking me putting me behind me in a way of protecting me. "What the fuck do you want Jodi, you have done enough damage alreay" "Mark please I love you, I always have please let's give this another try" "First of all Jodi it was been almost 10 years since we have been together, and 2nd of all why destory the lake house? Was it because you hate me" Jodi looks past Mark and she narrows her eyes at me as I press myself against Mark not really liking the look the woman was giving me "She is the reason why, I don't like her she has everything I wanted but you never took the time to spend that much time with me". "Jodi its in the past let it go". "No Mark you will be mine again when the timing is right you will see just how right I'am about us being together" Jodi goes to lunge after me but Mark blocks her "Back of Jodi" Jodi scurries away from Mark and she gets into her car and she leaves in a hurry but deep down inside of me I knew that neither of us have seen the last of Jodi. Mark and I begin to clean the lake house as we sweep, mop, clean bathrooms, kitchen, bedrooms ect. We then load in the kitchen table and get it set up then one by one we get all the bedrooms set up and redecorated we restock all the supplies in the bathroom and then we make sure everything is in place. As I'm looking around I'm actually proud that me and Mark got all this done by ourselves we were both hot and sweaty by the end of the day but it was so worth it. Mark had also changed the locks on all the doors, but he had always added an additional dead bolt plus he had set up a brand new security system that would alert us if anything out of the ordinary happened. Mark has his arms wrapped around my waist as he kisses my neck "We make one hell of an awesome team don't we" "I guess you could say that" I laugh as Mark just wraps me tighter in his arms as we lock everything up and then head back towards the house in Houston when the Decetive calls us again "Mr. Calaway I just wanted to thank you for the tip that you gave us we were able to arrest and detain Jodi and she is currently being held on a bond so high nobody in their right mind would pay it" "Your welcome and I'm glad that she is out of me and my wife's lifes". I look at Mark and smile "They were able to locate and arrest Jodi". I let out the breath I had been holding but I still can't help but wonder what and where in the hell Adam was at". Mark and I get back to the house as we head upstairs to shower and relax for the rest of the eveining until the next day when we would pack up and head back out on the road to see our babies. I'm laying against Mark as we had planned on going to sleep that night since we had to be up so early but both of us could not go to sleep considering everything that had happened over the last couple of days. "Mark are you happy" "What do you mean baby" "I mean are you happy with our marriage, are you happy with me and the kids being on the road with you"? "Kat why would you ask such a crazy question of course I'm happy I love you, and I love the kids I fill like I can't breath when yall aren't with me". I lower my head and I can't help the tears that prick the corner of my eyes I didn't want to loose Mark ever again "Well I just don't want to loose you, we have come so far and have been through" Mark cuts me off before I can say anything else with a kiss on my lips as he pins me under him "don't ever doubt my love for you and the kids, I know I may have been an asshole in the past but I won't ever hurt you or our babies again". I smile as I look over at the crib and the sleeping form of our youngest addition Aaliyah our friend Steve Williams kept her for us while we were shopping and re doing the lake house I yawn as we both settle down for the night and both fall into a deep sleep. I wake up the next morning shower, dress and then head downstairs as I start the coffee and then start on a small breakfast for Mark, myself, and Aaliyah I smile as he comes walking into the kitchen holding a laughing Aaliyah in his arms she looks at me and reaches her arms out to me "mommy" I smile as I leave what I'm doing and I take her into my arms as I cover her face in kisses "Mommy loves her baby girl are you hungry". Aaliyah starts to shake her head back and forth in a NO motion but I know better I smile as I put her in the high chair and I offer her some cut up fruit and I feed her some yogurt as she eats like she hasn't in months. I offer her cup and she says "tank you". I fix Mark a plate of eggs, grits, bacon, and toast as I pour him a cup of coffee "thanks baby". He kisses me as I fix myself a plate and I sit down with him to eat and enjoy the peace and quiet before we headed back out on the road. Later that night in Phoniex, Ariziona we get to the hotel around 1pm and we check into our hotel the kids were at the airport to greet us along with Stephanie and Paul I throw my arms around Eli, Ava, and Jonathan as they cover me kisses and I do the same to them "I'm glad your back mom Ava and Jonathan were beginning to drive me crazy" "Is that so, well I guess you can start having your own room then or staying with somebody else" Eli looks at me like I have lost my mind" "Are you for real" "No I'm joking baby but any time you fill like your brother and sister are getting on your nerves please come tell me or your father so we can take care of it right then and there ok" "Yes mam". Ava takes Aaliyah from my arms as Aaliyah looks at her and a smile brightens the little girl's face "sis" I look at Mark shocked she was only 9 months old but she was learning so much Ava squeals in delight at hearing her sister say "sis" "Did you hear that"?! I nod my head as she hugs Aaliyah again and then hands her back to me. We were relaxing in the hotel loving that all of the kids were piled up on our bed and we are all just about to fall asleep when I hear a knock on the door I groan as I look at the rest of them not moving and I realize I had to be the one to answer the door I looks through the peep hole and I smile it was Trish "Hey girl" But by the expression on her face I can tell that whatever is going on it was not good "Adam just found out where we are at and he knocked on my door" I hug Trish to me, just when I thought everything was going to be ok "Well did you call Vince" "Yes he said that he was going to make sure that I was never alone and that he would make sure that if Adam stepped one foot inside of the area he would have his ass in the frying pan"! I nod my head and I hug her again "well you know that Mark and I will do anything we can to help you out". "I know, but you guys have done enough for me and I can't ask anymore of yall" "Oh hush woman" Mark says as he steps into the room and pulls the smalls blonde woman into a hug "You are family, and family protects each other". Trish nods her head as she leaves and we head towards bed after the week we have had the only thing we wanted to do was sleep. The next morning finds me up earlier than I wanted to be but we needed to eat breakfast and get ready to go to the arena. I shower and shave as I dress in a blue jeans skirt and a royal blue baby doll tshirt with a pair of matching flip flops I leave my hair long and do my make up lightly as I wake the kids up one by one and they go into the bathroom to shower and dress the kids were like Mark when they first woke up in the mornings they did not want to be bothered. I smile as I go back into the room where Mark is at the kids were pretty much old enough to shower and dress on their own so I let them have their privacy I gently wake Mark up as he opens one eye and growls at me "If that clock says anything before 10 am I'm going to blister you ass" I let out a laugh as I kiss Mark "Well you have to be at the arena in a little bit and with four kids its hard enough to get ready I saw I hear Aailyah begin to fuss, I talk to her as I change her diaper and clean her up good and I change her outfit and comb what little hair she has as I put her on my hip and I come back into the room with Mark and I nurse her, she was slowly starting to stop nursing and eat more solid food but sometimes in the morning depending on rather we had time I got to nurse her. "I can't belive she will be 1 year old in a couple of months semms just like the other day we just made her" Mark says with a smile on his face as we kiss and mark runs his fingers through her dark curls "I know, thank you for impregnating me  
it's mark's turn to laugh as Aaliyah unlatches from one breast and I switch her to the other one breast as she latches back on and begins to suck again "Well I was thinking of taking the kids with me and showing them around while you stay here with the baby and catch up on some much needed sleep "Mark stop acting like I'm exhausted all the time because I'm not" "Kat, they are my kids too and I want you to be very attentive to tonight's espoide beceause its going to be very important"! I nod my head as the kids come into the room and they all pile onto the bed climbing between Mark, myself, and Aaliyah "Kids, I want yall to come with me to the arena so we can let mommy catch up on some rest" The kids are all to eger to go with Mark as they throw their arms around me "thank you mommy you are the best"! they all say at the same time as the baby unlatches from my breast and I set her down to placy with her for a little bit until its time for her nap I hug and kiss the kids before they leave as Mark dips me and plants a huge kiss on my lips causing all the kids to laugh, point, and clap as they leave I make sure the door is locked and I put Aaliyah down for her nap with her cup and I then curl on the couch with a small blanket on me and I fall right to sleep who knew having four kids could be such a tiring task! Mark lays there holding a sleeping Kat in his arms the struggle to maintain a family life on the road was harder than most people realized even though he wanted his family on the road with him he was sometimes glad when school was in session and they went back home Mark had been approached by one of the younger divas in the wwe who wanted to work with him so she could improve on her wrestling skills but that was not the only thing she was offering. Melina was a beautiful woman yes but he had made a vow never to hurt Kat again and he was so far making good on that promise. All his friends were warning him to stay away from Melina to let somebody else train her but Mark always wanted to help the latest talent. He shakes his thoughts clear as he tries to get some sleep for the rest of the night considering they all had an early morning coming up, school was starting in about 2 months so that gave him and Kat some more time together but what would happen when they left to go back home…They had all gone to the arena so it was just me and Aaliyah she was still sleeping so I had just taken a shower and was ordering breakfast when there was a knock on the door I swing the door open and then I realize who is standing at the door I gasp as I go to shut the door but his foot blocks me from doing so I put all my weight against the door trying to shut it but I stood no chance against a man who towered over me I stomp on his foot and I'm finally able to close the door all the way but I don't have time to lock it as he shoves his way into the room knocking me to the floor in the process I land on my ass as I scramble to make my way into the other room where Aaliyah is at to make sure she is ok I gather her in my arms as I turn to look at the man standing in front of me. Here we go again I thought just when things were looking good for Mark and I something or more like someone always had to try and spoil it for us. "I guess you thought you would never see me again huh? Well guess what I'm back to finish what I started and I want you to help me with something's that need to be done" In order to make sure my friends were safe I had to agree and go along with this game or I could be hurt or worse my daughter would be in danger. "What do you want Adam"? "That's easy and you already know the answer to the that my dear, I want Trish back and I want her to realize that we are meant to be together". I look up at Adam and he has an evil gleem in his eyes I nod my head as the smile spreads across his face as he walks up to me and sets the baby down I can't help the panic that rises up inside of me as Adam pulls me against him "I can see why Mark loves you so much, you are a sweet piece of ass" Adam says as his hands are roaming my body I got rigid against him not wanting to take part in this but he forces his lips on mine and I try to push him away from me "Don't deny your fillings for me Katherine you know I have always wanted you and you have always wanted me". "Wrong Adam we went on a couple of dates a couple of times while me and Mark were broken up a long time ago I love Mark, I always have and always will". I can see the expression on Adam's face change as he goes to grab me when Kevin comes walking through the door "Kat I came" Adam grabs me as he wraps his arms around me and we face Kevin as he has his hands around my throat "Hey man, don't hurt her" Kevin says as he looks at me he knows I'm scared shitless "If you want her to be ok and you want her precious baby to be ok you will leave and act like you never saw anything". Kevin doesn't know what to do he loved Kat and the kids like crazy they had all raised their kids together and they were all close like family was Kevin being a lot taller than Adam was quickly makes a move as I kick Adam between the legs and Kevin takes him down to the floor as I call hotel security who quickly makes their way into the room and take Adam down holding him down until the police can get there. I sink to the floor, I can't help but wonder what things had in store for my family next considering we could never catch a break Kevin sees that Adam is taking into custody and he gathers Kat into his arms as he quickly dials Paul's number because he knew Paul was still at the hotel man Mark was going to flip his shit when he found out what had just happened those two had been through hell together and it seemed like that were never going to catch a break.

3 months later I'm back at home and having just dropped the kids off at school Aaliyah and I were just sitting at home while I was doing some cleaning and she was taking a nap in her play pen. Mark had been calling every day to check on her and the kids but the first couple of weeks but now his phone calls were few and far between I knew he was a busy man and I trusted him. After he had found out what happened at the hotel he ordered me and the kids to go home but we were currently staying at my smaller house in Dallas Texas so that Adam, Jodi, or anybody else who had an issue with us could find us. I had to transfer the school for all the kids because Houston was just too far to drive every day in order to take the kids to school but they all seemed to be adjusting really well and I was thankful for that with the last name Callaway the kids seemed to get a lot of extra attention that sometimes was not necessary. I smile as I hear Aaliyah playing in her crib and I peak in at her she screams for joy as she smile as me and holds her arms open for me. I kiss her as I pick her up and I carry her down stairs to fix breakfast I set her in the high chair and I give her a cup of juice I fix her some fresh fruit and some yogurt as she picks the fruit up with her fingers and shoves the fruit into her mouth I laugh as she gives a wide grin as she says "momma" she had just celebrated her 1 year birthday we didn't do anything huge just a couple of close friends and their kids since we all had so much going on, Michelle was currently 7 months pregnant and we were getting ready to do her baby shower, Liz was currently 8 months pregnant and we were having her baby shower this weekend, Lynn was currently 2 months pregnant, and Sara was also 2 months pregnant. It seemed like ever since I had gotten pregnant with Aaliyah it had set off a whole chain of pregnancies and I couldn't wait to be a part of every single one of their little lives, after breakfast I clean her up and wash up her high chair as I change her diaper and her clothes and then we head into town to visit Stacy who was traveling to Dallas to pick up Glen we were meeting for lunch I quickly pack Aaliyah's diaper bag and we head out the door as I buckle her into her car seat and we make our way to the restaurant I was excitied to see her it seemed her and Glen were happy and doing well and I was happy for them. I just wish I could find some peace in my life instead of all this drama that everybody seemed to love I hated being away from Mark but he loved his job and I respect him for that.

"Come on Mark, you know you want too" The woman standing in front of him says as she runs her hands over her slim body, Mark licked his lips the woman was trying her best to get him to fall for her and now that Kat was not here or the kids you would think it would be so much easier but he loved his family and he didn't want to break up his family and he knew cheating was one way to drive a wedge between him and Kat again and that's not what he wanted. "I'm a married man you know that, I love my wife and I love my kids why would I want to give that up for a piece of ass on the side" Melina laughs as she straddles my lap and rubs herself against me "Because you're the dead man and that entitles you to a lot more than most, what that wife of yours don't know won't hurt her besides she is in Texas and we are here". Melina says as she presses her lips against mine, I push her away from me and she has a hurt look in her eyes "One day sooner rather than later your going to want this". Melina says as she turns to leave, but I grab her arm and turn her around to face me "Not a word to anybody" She smiles as she wraps her little arms around me "Not a word" she sways as we kiss as our bodies are pressed against each other I push her against the wall and she wraps her legs around my waist as I strip her off her clothing she had an amazing body I unzip my pants and I roughly shove inside of her as she arches her back and she slides down onto of my cock, my head was spinning , the blood that was pumping through me was going straight to my dick and I was a miserable hard where I had to bust a nut or I was going to hurting later. Melina kisses my neck as she runs his nails down my back and I groan as I can fill the pressure starting to build between my legs "Fuck" I grunt out as I pump in and out her pussy the woman was fire, she was a sex goddess, and she knew how to please a man she pushes herself up and down over my cock as I grab her ass pumping in her as I seed my seed deep in her belly, fuck if she was on birth control I didn't care at this point in time, but as we are both coming down off our orgasmic high I can't help but the fillings and pang of guilt that is running through me Kat was at home with my kids and here I was with some diva that was basically irrelevant to me I shake my head as I pull out of her as I push her away from me and she is smiling as she gathers her clothes and then leaves the locker room without saying a word boy I didn't even want to look at myself in the mirror I was embarrassed and I was ashamed I had made a vow and I just completely broke that vow to not just anybody but my wife and my kids are well.


	18. Chapter 18

"Mark when are you going to come home" I ask he had been on the road for 5 months straight and had not been home once, I didn't want to think the worst of the situation that usually when Mark stayed gone like this he was cheating. "I should be home this weekend baby" "Well make sure that you do, the kids miss you and I would hate to have to kick your ass for breaking their hearts". I say just a little pissed off at him Mark messing with me was one thing but you don't mess with my kids "come on baby you know I have been busy" "But yea you could at least take some time off to see your kids you big bastard" "Watch your mouth" "Don't tell me to watch my mouth you have been saying for a couple of weeks now that you are going to come +see the kids but yet every time you change your mind, or something comes up that Vince wants you to do so don't let them down this time". Mark knew she was right, he had been avoiding come home because of the whole situation with Melina they had been having an on again off again thing for the past couple of months but he could not face Kat yet he didn't want to break her heart. "I will see you thing weekend I promise" "Sure" he goes to say something else but she hangs up the phone on him, he was pissed that she had an attitude from hell it was one thing to be upset about him not seeing the kids but to call him names was another thing. It was a good thing Melina was doing a couple of house shows in London, England that means he could leave tonight and be home in Dallas by the next morning to surprise them. He packs his bags and books his flight as he is coming out of his dressing room he is approached by a pissed off looking Paul "Hey man what's up" "You tell me what's up I just got a phone call from Stephanie who is overseas doing the house shows when Melina is backstage bragging to a couple of the divas about how she is sleeping with the dead man himself" I look at Paul confused I had told that bitch to keep her mouth shut now things would get back to Kat and my life would be over she would take the kids and leave "I don't know what she is talking about man, she came to me asking me to help improve on her skills in the ring and that's all that has happened" "Well you better be telling the truth because Stephanie is talking about putting your ass on leave if she finds out its true" "She don't have to worry I'm not sleeping with nobody but Kat'. Paul nods his head as he walks away and I head towards the airport I need a couple of weeks off so why not just take them I make a phone call to Vince on my way to the airport to let him know what's going on. He agrees as I board the plane and I head home towards my wife and my kids the most important people in my life all together that's where I needed to be instead of with a skank bitch who only wanted me as a notch in her bed post. Later that night he had gotten home about 12am, he was tired and he was needing some loving he grabs his bag from the backseat and he heads inside as he notices that Kat had decorated the place again she had a knack for decorating that's why everybody always turned to her for ideas. He smiles as he heads upstairs and showers really quick he walks into their bedroom naked and he climbs into the bed with Kat he smiles as he slips off her panties and he tank top and he slides down between her legs and parts her folds as he sucks her clit into his mouth as she is moaning in sleep "I missed this" Mark says as he uses one finger to slide inside of her as her back arches up off the bed as she opens her eyes she looks down "Mark" "Shhhh, baby let me love you" Mark continues his passionate assault with his mouth on me as I hold his head in place "Fuck..Mark" I moan as I can fill the passion mounting "that fill good baby"? "mmmmm hmmm" I moan out as he moves back up my body and he slides into me I gasp as I wrap my legs around his waist "you fill amazing" mark grunts out as he begins to pump in and out me I wrap my arms around his neck as he kisses me his mouth totally possessing mine as I can fill that failure tingling begin I let go as he mouth silences my screams of pleasure as he sends his seed deep in my belly he was finally home and I was so glad! Mark and I wake up the next morning and get breakfast ready for the kids who had just celebrated their birthdays again Eli was now 11, Ava was 10, Jonathan was 8 and little Aaliyah was 1. Eli walks into the kitchen and his eyes grow wide as he sees Mark standing in the kitchen "Dad! When did you get here" Eli says as he hugs his dad the boy was tall like Mark for his age he was always as tall as me, Ava and Jonathan come into the kitchen and are also shocked to see Mark standing there "Daddy" they both say at the same time as they throw their arms around Mark as he picks me up into his arms "Now that's a welcome home hug I'm talking about" Mark says as he swings the kids around his arms as they are squealing. "Come on let's eat breakfast and then your mom and I are going to take yall where ever you want to go" "Really" they all three say at the same time I laugh as we all eat breakfast and then g

get ready while the kids are upstairs I'm cleaning up the kitchen when Mark pushes me up against the wall, taking my mouth as I wrap my arms around him "I can't get enough of you" Mark says as he is kissing me "Mark the kids are upstairs" I say as he kisses me again "Its ok" I moan as he picks me up and pins me against the wall "I want you again" "But" "Hush" Mark says as he takes me into the spare bedroom and closes the door as he turns and looks at me "You know the kids will take a while before they are ready so that gives me time to fuck you" I laugh as he makes quick work of my clothes and he strips off his as he looks down at me his long hair falling over his shoulders looking sexy as fucking hell "You ready for this" I nod my head and he climbs onto the bed and she parts my legs as he shoves inside of me I wince as I forgot just how big he is sometimes "Mark" "Hush" this was the Mark I missed so much while he was on the road the dominating, demanding, and controlling man he was I moan as he kisses me hard as he begins to thrust in and out me, I bring my legs up as he throws one of them over his shoulder as he presses deeper inside of me I arch my back as I can fill that pull again, I let go as his mouth covers mine again silencing my scream as he sends his seed deep in my belly sometimes I wondered where Mark got all his stamina from because I know that with four kids, school, softball, football, and basketball I was one tired mommy. Later that morning as we are getting ready to go I get a phone call from Stephanie I arch my eye brow Stephanie never really called me unless it was very important tell mark to go ahead and get the kids in the car and I will join them in a minute "Hey Stephanie, how are you" "I'm great, hey I was wondering I'm in Texas for a couple of days and I wanted to stop by and talk to you for a little bit you know have some girl talk" "Sure Mark and I were going to take the kids somewhere but I know they have missed their daddy so I can let him take them and you can come over to my house" "Sure sounds like a plan but hey I don't want Mark to know anything so let's keep this between us" I agree as I hang up the phone and I meet Mark at the door "Hey I know that the kids have missed you why don't you take them for a couple of hours to spend with them and I will have dinner ready when yall get home and then later I can be your dessert". Mark growls as he pulls me towards him and he plans a searing kiss on my lips "you bet your sweet ass I'm going to have you for dessert" I laugh as I wave at the kids as I watch them pull out of the driveway, I smile as I fix another pot of coffee for Stephanie and me and I set out a couple of cookies that I had made I knew Stephanie loved my cookies 20 minutes later I greet Stephanie with a hug at the door as she steps inside "I was surprised that you wanted to come over" "Well I needed to see you and I figured now was the perfect time" I show her into the kitchen as I pour her a cup of coffee as well as myself as we are sitting in the living room "Kat, I don't want to be the one to break this news to you but I wanted you to know so I can save you the hurt later" I look at Stephanie confused "You know Melina the diva that has been giving us some trouble lately"? I nod my head she had approached Mark several times while I was on the road asking for extra help in the ring "Well her and Mark…..are sort of an item" "You have got to be kidding me we are married now Mark would never cheat". Stephanie holds her head down as the tears are building in my eyes "Do you have proof". Stephanie nods her head as she shows me a couple of pictures and each one that I see the more upset I become "Please don't tell me, I love him Stephanie" "They have been seeing each other since you left to come back home for the kids to start school I shake my head as I being to cry crumbling the pictures in my hands as Stephanie wraps me up in a hug. The man that had just made mad, passionate love to me earlier this morning and last night was not the same man I saw kissing the bitch in these pictures "I didn't want to tell you any of this but I can't l/get him continue to hurt you and the kids this way" "Stephanie thank you, I may need to come visit you and Paul in Connecticut just me and the kids" "Anything you need just let us know Paul and I are going to be taking a break from TV for a little bit so why don't you and the kids come staying with us for a while until you get on your feet he would never guess your with us" I nod my head as we drink several more cups of coffee together and I see her to her car "I will see you in a couple of days Melina is coming back from being overseas earlier than expected so I know her and Mark will probably be together that's when you need to make your move" I nod my head as I hug her again and I watch her leave my heart shattered into a million pieces how could he just throw everything away like we didn't matter to him. Later that day Mark and I are going to bed when his cell phone rings he answers "baby I hate to break the news but I got a house show to do tomorrow and I need to leave tonight in order to get there on time". I nod my head as Mark packs his bags and I watch him leave, that\'s when I make my move I pack as much of our clothes as we can and I load them into the car the next morning I would pack the kids up and take them on what I deemed as our road trip I would have to transfer their schools and get them settled into a new life but I could no longer sit by and watch Mark break mine or my kids hearts ever again. "Mommy why are we moving"? Jonathan asks as we getting into the car the next day "We are going on a little trip to see Uncle Paul and Aunt Stephanie" "Really"?! Ava asks as I can see the excitement on her face "Yes" "Where is dad at"? I fight back the tears that I have been holding for a while now" "He had to go back on the road again" Eli holds his head down even though the boy was 10 years old he was smarter than people realized he knew something was going on between his mom and dad he just could not figure out exactly what it was but he would get to the bottom of it eventually. We all get to the airport and we board the plane as I'm holding Aaliyah in my arms she was sleeping and I was thankful holding a 1 year old on a plane was not an easy task at all. We arrive in Hartford, Connecticut 3 hours later I hug Paul and Stephanie as they meet us at the airport the kids were staying with Vince and Linda until we back to their house and got settle in. "Does Mark know your hear" Stephanie whispers to me as I shake my head "Good we are going to get your number change and we are going to file for divorce the more you talk to him to the more he was sweet talk you into staying married" I hated to admit it but Stephanie was right if I hear his voice I would falter and we would still be married but he would still be cheating. We drop all the kids off at Vince and Linda's house who were more than excited to see my kids Vince had become like a father to me and a grand dad to my kids. Vince hugs me "Are you ok" "As good as I can be" He nods his head "Anything you need please let us know, even though Mark is one of my best guys does not mean I approve of the personal choices he is making". I smile as the kids are excited to see each other even though Eli was the oldest he helped with the younger kids all the time he was such a good child. Jonathan looks at me and he bursts into tears I take him into my arms worried "baby what's wrong" "I miss my daddy" "I know you do baby but we will go see him soon ok" Jonathan nods his head as I decided that I needed to make a couple of phones calls so people don't think I went off the deep end I kiss the kids as Stephanie and I make our way outside and to the SUV as Paul slides behind the wheel. He had become a really good friend of mine after we meet all those years ago "Kat I'm sorry this has happened I confronted Mark a couple of months ago about this woman but he brushed me off and told me I had nothing to worry about but then we were at a smack down taping when I saw her walking out of his locker room he knew he was caught" "Well now he lie in the bed he made, I'm done trying to make this marriage work when Mark is the one who keeps fucking everything up, he can have that bitch he will never hurt me or my kids again". Paul nods his head as he grabs Stephanie's hand I smile those two made the sweetest couple and they would give you the shirt off their backs if they had too. I ended up with a brand new cell phone with a new number that only a select few had and I was currently sitting in the best lawyer's office this side of Connecticut I was nervous but with Stephanie and Paul with me I knew everything would be ok. An hour later with a smile on my face and hope in my heart we leave the lawyer's office but somehow I knew Mark would be having a shit fit when he tried to call and he could not get a hold of me."So how did you fill everything" Paul asks as we pull up the driveway to their house "Welcome home at least for a little while" Stephanie says as we all get out of the car and make our way inside "I will show you where you guys will be staying" I follow her up the stairs and she shows me four rooms each kid will have their own room while me and Aaliyah will be staying in another room "Stephanie yall have a beautiful hose"! I say as I take in all the beauty of the house "Thanks we have been wanting to have company over for a while but everybody has been super busy but now me and Paul will welcome some adult interaction" I laugh "I can't thank you enough for taking me and the kids in when we needed it" I can fill the emotions building up inside of me and I burst our crying as Stephanie pulls me into a hug "I don't understand it Stephanie I even asked him if he was not happy or if he felt tied down but he said he was happy" "I don't even know what to say right now other I than he is a complete and total idoit". I smile as I hug her again and we make our way downstairs as Vince and Linda arrive with all the kids I smile as all the kids come running g into the house We get dinner started and we fed the kids as we are all having a decent conversation with each other than its bath time and bedtime but Eli is still awake when I go to check on him "Mom what is really is going on between you and dad" I had been dreading this moment for a while but I knew that I could no longer hide the truth from him. I "Well we left because your dad is cheating this is not the first this has happened but I can't deal with no more heart ache" "Mom why would not just tell you the truth and tell you how he was filling instead of going behind your back does he not realize that what he does to hurt you, hurts me" "I can't give you an answer to that question all I know is that I'm tired of seeing yall hurt" Eli hugs me and I kiss him on his foreheads he settles down and goes to sleep for the night as I make my way downstairs and I see Stephanie and Paul playing with Aaliyah and she is laughing like crazy I smile as I grab a cup of coffee and join them "She is such a joy to be around" Paul says as he tickles Aaliyah and she goes in giggle fits again as she runs towards me and I pick her up into my arms "I love you baby girl" "lub you" Aaliyah says as she lays her head against me and then she out sound asleep I excuse myself and I go lay her in the crib as I turn on the monitor I kiss her forehead I make my way back downstairs and I join Stephanie and Pual in the living room again "Well Mark just called me" I roll my eyes as I sit down on the couch "Let me guess have you heard from Kat" Paul lets out a laugh "Well he doesn't know that you have left but he has tired to call you several times and your number is changed and he is pissed" "Well let him keep wondering" I say as I take a sip of my coffee and I moan sometimes coffee was the answer to all my problems "Well those divorce papers are being sent out tomorrow so he should get them via the currier tomorrow eveing then that's probably when the shit is going to hit the fan" Stephanie says as she has a smile on her face "Yep let him stew in his own shit" I say as I drain my coffee up and I get up to get another cup as Paul and Stephanie look at me they knew that I would eventually bounce back it was just going to take some time I turn and smile at them as I shock them by asking the next question " What do you say we go out this weekend" Paul and Stephanie look at each other and are shocked "Yea if we can get Vince and Lina to watch the kids we could go out to a movie and dinner you know just a kids free night" "Sure we would love to and I know that my mom and dad would love to watch the kids the love having kids around". I nod my head as I sit down beside Stephanei and I slump down on the couch letting out the breath I had been holding I was about to say something when my cell phone begins to ring its Lynn "Hello" "Don't hello me woman what in the hell is going on with you, Mark is going crazy with worry and you aren't home where in the hell are you at" "Don't painc me and the kids are fine Mark got caught cheating again and I have filed for divorce I'm not putting up with this shit anymore Lynn I'm sick and tired of being hurt but mostly I'm tired of my kids getting hurt because he wants to spend his days with Melina rather than his kids" Lynn th+e could not belive what she had just heard and she wanted to hit that man in the head with a frying pan for his stupid, shellfish actions that once again put Kat in a predicament that she didn't and should not have to be in "Well where you are you staying, I 'm worried about you and the kids" "I will tell you but you got to promise not to tell anybody I don't want Mark finding out where I'm at" "Girl you should know me better than that" I laugh of course I knew her better than that I could trust her "Well I'm not even in Texas" "Not in Texas"!? "I'm staying at Paul and Stephanie's house in Connecticut until I can get back on my feet" "Why in the hell would you move all the way up there you know that you and the kids could have stayed with me and Michael" "And if I would have stayed in Texas Mark would know exactly where to find me and you know how week I get when I'm around him I left so he didn't have the chance to keep me under his thumb". "ok chil I just wanted to make sure you and the kids are ok, if you ever need anything please let me know" I tell her ok and we hang up the phone but of course as soon as we hung up the phone I knew that she had called Liz, Lynn, Michelle, and Sara to tell them all know what was going on because before I knew it Stephanie and Paul's phones were blowing up also we all laugh as by the end of all the conversations everybody seemed to be satisfied with the answers they were given and I turn in for the night I was tired and I had another meeting with the lawyer in the morning to sign some paper work. I say good night to Paul and Stephanie and I make my way upstairs as I shower and then turn in as I lay awake for a little bit thinking about all the shit I had to do in the morning including getting the kids signed up for school. Mark was going nuts she had changed her number and nobody seemed to know what in the hell was going on and where she was at. He had just taken his anger and frustration out on Melina's pussy and he felt somewhat better but he was going to blister Kat's ass when he found out just what in the hell was going on he was planning on going home in the next couple of days she had his kids and he was worried about them too. Melina kisses him on the lips interrupting his thoughts for the moment and causing another member of his to stand at attention the woman was a hell cat in bed and he wanted more and more of her every day but she was not his wife and she was not his Kat. He shoves Melina over the couch and roughly shoves inside of me as he slams in and out of her hard and fast there was no loving touch, no passionate kisses, no love making this was just pure, outright lust. Mark fucks her hard and fast, he didn't care rather she was uncomfortable with his size he just wanted to get his rocks off and she was suited for the part. The next morning I wake up and I shower and dress for the day the Paul was watching the kids while I went and got them registered for school I grab some coffee and pour it in my cup to go as I head out the door and I head towards school where it takes me all of an hour to get all three of them registered and then I head towards the lawyer's office where I'm lead into his office and he offers me that million dollar smile he was very handsome, with a short haircut, crystal blue eyes, and he was tall with a smaller muscle build but you can tell that he kept in shape. I shake my thoughts clear I was a married woman and I absolutely had no flipping business taking any kind of interest in somebody especially with the lawyer of my divorce case! "Hello Mrs. Callaway and how are you doing today" "I'm fine just finished getting the kids registered for school and now I'm here to sign the paper work that you need me to sing I just had one quick question" "Sure" "When will the papers be served to him"? "They are on their way out to the arena as we speak and he should be getting the papers in about an hour" I smile and thank him as he closes the door and then gets me to sign all the paper work that needed to be signed "Thank you for coming in, I hate to see cases like this where a guy can't see what a prize he has and yet he continues to treat that special jewel as nothing more than a slave to cook, clean, and bread his babies for him". I blush as he smile and I get to signing all the paper work which takes all of about 10 minutes to finish he collects all the paper work and then he takes them from me as he puts them under my name in his file cabinet and he thanks me "Thank you for coming in today Mrs. Calaway and as soon as his lawyer contacts me we can go ahead and set a court date". I nod my head as I thank him and he shows me out of his office and I head back towards the house I breathe a sigh of relief because I knew within an hour Mark was going to flip his lid. I get back to the house and I'm greeted by all the kids at the front door including Eli who was missing his dad really but Paul was doing a great job of keeping his spirits up "Aunt Kat I'm so happy you are staying with us for a little bit, you are already like family anything" Aurora says as she hugs me "Why thank you Miss Aurora I still remember the day you were born" I say as she wraps her arms around my neck and kisses me on the cheek "Can me and Ava go play in the playroom" I look at Stephanie and she nods her head "Sure yall can, just be careful your mom and I will be in here if you two need anything". They both take off towards the play room along with Murphy I smile as Paul brings me a 1 year old Vaughn she was adorable she reaches her arms out for me and I swing her up into my arms as she laughs as I tickle her and she laughs some more but when she sees Stephanie she all but jumps out of my arms towards her mom. She was defintley a mommy's girl I think to myself as Paul hands me Aaliyah I smile as she buries her face against my neck I kiss the top of her head as she says "tiristy" which meant she wanted either milk or juice I take her into the kitchen and I pour her sippy cup full of apple juice and she jerks it out of my hand "tank you mamma"! "She is beautiful Kat" I turn around and I squeal as I see Shane standing behind me I throw my arms around his neck I hadn't seem him in what felt like forever "How are you doing Shane long time no see! "I know, and I'm doing great enjoying married life and raising babies". Shane says as I hug him again he had always been like a big brother to me "How is Marissa doing by the way" "I'm going great" I squeal again as I turn around and Marissa is standing in front me I throw my arms around the woman and pull her into a hug much like I did shane "So good to see you"! "you two and let me tell you, you have so very beautiful children"! "Thank you they mean the world to me, who would have thought I would have ended up with four of them"! I laugh as the kids who were all busy in the playing we adults head into the living room to drink some coffee and relax a little bit while the children are busy "So what did your lawyer have to say"? Stephanie asks as we sit down and prop our feet up on the coffee table "He said that the papers should be arriving at the arena in about an hour when I was there so he probably has gotten them already Lord knows I hate to see his reaction when he does actually receive them". Paul looks at me as we hear his cell phone buzzing he turns the phone towards me and shows me that it is Mark calling the man was probably going nuts wondering what in the hell was going on.

Mark's POV

I was sitting in my locker room getting ready for my upcoming match tonight, I was ill and cranky I still had not gotten a hold of Kat and I was getting really worried about her and the kids when there is knock on the door I growl "just a second" as I stand up and open the door when I see a currier standing there "Mr. Calaway"? "Yes" "You have been served" He says as he hands the folder and walks away I close the door and I rip open the envelope and I almost lose my lunch Divorce papers, she sent me fucking divorce papers! I fly into a rage knocking and kicking anything that is in my path who the fuck did that bitch think she was she may be my wife but she was acting like a petty little kid by doing all this shit behind my fucking back! I leave my locker room at break neck speed as I make my way towards Kevin's as I pound on the door and he flings the door open "Divorce papers, she sent me fucking divorce papers"! I scream as I can fill the emotions welling up inside of me I had lost her for good I knew that she would eventually calm down she had too we have kids together Kevin looks at the papers and he is also in shock if Liz knew anything she wasn't telling anybody "What brought this on man I thought yall two were happy" We are happy! I don't know what in the hell has gotten into her…unless" Mark's eyes go wide as he realizes why she filed the papers she had caught him cheating somebody had to have told her why couldn't people just keep their mouths shut! "Well I know why, she caught me cheating again" Kevin looks at Mark like he has lost his mind "You mean to tell me after all the hell the two of you have been through that you go and fucking cheat on her! Mark after everything she has done for you, raising your children, cooking for you, cleaning for you, quitting her job for you! "Just shut up Kevin I don't need this shit right now, what I need to do is talk to my wife"! I tell him as I whip out my cell phone and I begin to call everybody I can think of that would know something about what was going on but nobody seemed to be answering their phone except for the last number that I call and he picks up after the fourth ring. "Hello" but what surprises me is it's not Paul that answers the phone but its Kat! "Well here is somebody that pulled a fast one on me, first you change you cell phone number, and then you file for divorce let me guess you probably aren't in Texas at all are you" I boom into the phone as I can hear her breathing change I knew she was upset hell she had every right to be but so did I "How are my children doing? Since you wanna act like a childish bitch" "Mark just shut up, for once just shut up. I know about you and Melina yall have been seeing each other for almost 8 months I'm not stupid Mark did you not think that I keep track of how many time you visit your kids when your faithful to me but when you go off the deep end we hardly ever see you at all"?! "How did you find out" Was the only thing that I could ask her "That is none of your business just know that me and the kids are safe and you will get to see them after the court date" "Why you hateful bitch, just because I decided to try a little something different you want to go off the deep end and not let me see my kids, well let me tell you something Katherine Calaway your not going to get away with this and I will make sure of that" I swallow the lump that is blocking my throat and I muster up all the courage I can thank of "First of all I'm their mother and I did what was right by them you have hurt them enough by not showing up when your promised we took vows dammit but yet you still want me to be your good little girl and do as you say Fuck you Mark Calaway you DO NOT OWN me anymore"! "I don't own you huh well you aren't a free woman until I sign these divorce papers so get use to being Mrs. Mark Calaway for a while because until I'm ready I'm going signing my name on any papers" I look at the phone in shock and I'm pretty sure that I'm so pissed off that I was about to blow up and no care who saw or heard "Ok you want to be that way then I will have my lawyer contact you in the morning with the court date information until then you won't get to see the kids because I'm not going to have you taking your anger or your bitterness towards me out on my babies"! I scream into the phone as I can hear Mark's breathing change he was pissed but not just pissed he was downright ready to fight me tooth and nail on this whole situation. "How dare you, those are my kid too you have may have given birth to them but they are my seed and since I know where you are staying I will be up there tomorrow to see my kids"! "Mark don't you dare" "Don't I date those are my children and I have just as much right to them as you do" I mentally count to ten in my head because at this point I can fill my blood pumping in my head "You want to see the kids that is fine, but don't you bring that little whore that you are sleeping with around my children" I hang up the phone before anything else can be said but he calls right back but I hand the phone back to Paul and I go into my bedroom where I proceed to cry my eyes out I didn't want to divorce Mark, I really did love him but he was dead on his cheating wyas and that I could not deal with him and Paul could work out the details of where to meet and what time. I don't hear the knock on my door or the door open and I'm suddenly surrounded by Stephanie and Marissa I look up at them as they sit down on the bed as they both wrap their arms around me and I just cry because that was the only thing that I could do "He is such a douche bag I want to say that I hate him but I don't because I love him. I want to claw his eyes out but yet I want to crawl into his lap and just stay there. I want to punch him right square in the mouth but then again I want to him to kiss me until I'm breathless" I say as I lay back on the pillows as Stephanie hands me a Kleenex and I blow my nose "You deserve so much better than him though, you deserve so much than being cheated and lied to all the time you deserve somebody who is going to love and cherish you for you and who will love your kids just like their own". "I don't even know what to do without him we have been such much a part of each other's life for the past half a century and now we are getting divorced even though he seems hell bent on making me suffer because he thinks he owns me". Marissa

and Stephanie look at each other and they both drag me off the bed and towards the bathroom they both strip me of my clothing and they shove me under the shower "We are going out tonight and you aren't going to think of that sorry son of a bitch once and for all". Marissa says as they are both standing there making sure I shower and shave looks like I didn't have a choice but to do as they were told. I finish showering and I dress in the outfit that Stephanie had picked out for me which was actually pretty decent. Marissa does my makeup and I leave my hair long apparently Vince and Linda were watching the kids while Paul was taking us out tonight I smile as the kids smile and point at me "You look beautiful mom"! Eli says as he hugs me as do Ava and Jonathan "Have fun mom" the kids say as they hug me again Paul walks us out to the car and he opens the car for me, Stephanie, and Marissa we go out to dinner at one of Stephanie and Paul's favorite restaurant called CASONA which was a Upbeat restaurant & bar offering Latin American fare, plus cocktails, live music & dance lessons. I had decided that tonight I wanted a drink and something strong so I look at the menu and I decided on a Island Cosmopolitan which had Malibu, Ketle One Citroen, lime juice, pomegranate juice which I sip slowly because I knew it would hit me like a ton of bricks if I didn't I also order a house salad that had Mixed Greens, red onion, cucumber, and tomatoes served in cilantro vinaigrette and it was delicious Stephanie smiles as she looks over at me and she was happy I was finally returning back to my old fun loving self and not the shell of woman I use to be when you have been married for as long as I have with somebody who has a track record of cheating you tend to hide all of your emotions so you don't have to show them but now I was on my way to being a free woman where I could focus on me and my kids and no worry about some man cheating and being unfaithful. "How do you like the food"? "It is absolutely delicious so far and the mixed drink is even better"! I say as I flag down the waitress and I order another one of the same thing I just had she smiles "are you guys ready to order" We all nod our heads as we give our orders and she writes them down "I will be right back with your drinks and food". We thank her as the conversation is light and fun "By the way Mark left me text message". I look at Paul and I arch my brow at him "He says that he wants to talk to you again but this time without all the anger he also said that he will be in tomorrow around 12 noon and we would call me when he is ready to see the kids" "Ok sounds good, he is their father even though he is an asshole" We all laugh as the waitress brings my drink and our food "this is so against my diet but what the hell I will never be the same size I was before I had kids" I say as I being to eat I had ordered a Columbian Wrap which had beef, rice and beans with sweet plantain and Columbian bacon wrapped and served with French fries and it was also delicious "I can see why this you and Stephanie's favorite place the atmosphere is upbeat and fun and there aren't no drama"! Paul laughs as a couple of woman pass by and they go all googley eyed then we hear what they say and I can't help but laugh my ass off fans could be so crazy sometimes "She is married to taker but rumors on the internet say he is a man whore who is currently sleeping with that diva Melina I don't see why is wife is beautiful boy when that divorce goes through I hope she puts his ass through the ringer"! They walk off and I can't help but laugh as Paul looks kind of embarrassed that they said what they said but I shrug my shoulders "He better hope I don't take his ass through the ringer but I ain't about the money I just want my kids to be happy". Paul smiles he hated that Mark did this to Kat again she had always been faithful to him and he thought that maybe once they had gotten married he would put his cheating ways behind him but once again Mark proved that even being married didn't really make a man change unless he wanted too. We finish eating and Paul pays for everybody as we leave the restaurant and we rent a couple of movies for the kids we knew that they would probably be bathed and ready for bed but it was a Friday and we wanted to make sure the kids had a good time also after we get home the kids and I are all piled up in my room with Aaliyah sleeping in her crib as we are all watching the movie Wall-E which was hilarious after Wall-E we watched Kung Fu Panda which was also funny but we all fall asleep about half way through the 2nd movie Eli is laying next to me while Ava is curled up against my side and Jonathan has his head on my stomach it was great to spend time like this with my kids we didn't get to do it often considering how busy all of our schedules were but moments like this I treasured.

Mark's POV

The flight from the arena into Connecticut was a long one but I was ready to see my kids. I was still pissed off at Kat and if I ever got her alone I would blister her ass until it was red. I sigh I missed Kat more than I cared to admit but so far Melina was doing a good job of keeping my mind occupied so my thoughts would not stray to Kat but at night my thoughts would let my mind wonder back to happier times. I had signed the divorce papers and put them in the mail two days ago all my friends were still pissed at me but that was their problem and they needed to let that shit go. I leave the plane and I grab the rental truck that is waiting for me and I drive to the hotel where I would be staying at I drop my bags on the bed and I take a quick shower as I let my thoughts wonder again and then I look down at my painful erection. "I'm going to have that ass again Kat you just wait and see" I think to myself as I being to stroke myself and as my release hits me I'm actually disgusted with myself I had a hot, willing woman waiting for me to get back and here I was preoccupied with thoughts of my soon to be ex-wife. I climb out of the shower and I dry off as I slip on a pair of boxers and I climb under the covers tomorrow was going to be the hardest day of my life I was going to see my kids but it was not like others times we wouldn't make love when I got there, we wouldn't hold and kiss each other it would just be a mutual meeting between two adults I fall asleep hoping and praying that everything worked out ok it was been almost a month since Kat had left he had went home the other day and the house was too quiet without her and the kids there the bed was empty and cold and there was no home cooked meal waiting for him when we got home. The next morning my alarm clock goes off at 8am I climb out of the bed and dress and head towards the toy store where I wanted to grab a couple of things for the kids before I went saw them I stop at this restaurant off the highway and grab me some breakfast as I'm sitting there drinking my coffee and eating my eggs I notice that my cell phone is going off but it's a blocked number I usually didn't answer blocked numbers so I let it go to voicemail. I go back to eating and drinking my coffee when my phone begins to ring again and this time I answer kind of annoyed I hated not knowing who was calling me "HELLO"!? I can hear the person breathing and I automatically know who it is "Katherine" "Mark" "Are you ok" "Yes" "Why are you calling from a blocked number" "Because I'm still pissed off at you" "Why did you file for divorce" "Because I'm tired of the cheating and you coming to see your kids like your promised" "Is that really a reason to get divorced or you just trying to push my buttons" "That is really the reason I called to tell you that John is picking up Jonathan today so it will be just Eli and Ava today" "But I wanted to see little John John also" "I know I will call John and see if they had any plans if not I will have him meet you at the same place and time that we will be meeting". "Ok but I just have to say this I love you Kat" I hear her breathing change and I can tell that her emotions are running high "If you loved me you would have never cheated on me". "Your right, I signed the divorce papers and I put them in the mail so your lawyer should have gotten them today" "Ok" The conversation stopped right there and there was nothing else said she hangs up the phone as I finish my breakfast and then head towards the toy store I knew Ava was into dolls and dressing up and Eli was into video games I smile as I wipe a tear from my eyes this was the hardest thing I ever had to do. I purchase their items and I make my way to the truck as I call Paul ready to see my kids "Hey you ready man" "Yes I'm on my way now" "Ok we will be there shortly oh and Paul thanks". "You're welcome man" I slam my fists down on the steering wheel and I cuss out loud this was not the way I wanted things to be but with my selfish actions again I had lost Kat again and this time I would probably never win her heart back again.

End of Mark's POV

I shower and dress for the day I left my hair long which was now down to the middle of my back I had on a pair of a boot cut blue jeans with boots and pink sweater blouse since it was cold up here. Definitely different from Texas weather that is for use I smile as I check on the kids to make sure they are ready but they are already downstairs eating breakfast with Stephanie and Paul and the other kids. Jonathan had already left to go with this father for the weekend and I already missed him I called Mark and informed him of what was going on and the whole time I wanted to reach through the phone and put my hands around his neck the man could be such a prick sometimes! I sigh as I grab my purse and head downstairs to join the rest of them. We were meeting Mark today at the Launch Trampoline Park which gave the kids time to play with the both of us but I had already promised Stephanie that I would keep myself at a distance because I knew if he touched me I would be putty in his hands. We eat breakfast as I drink I know at least three cups of coffee and I was wired we get the kids loaded into as Paul drives us to the trampoline park this should be fun I think to myself but the close we get to the park the more nervous I get. I smile as Paul looks at me in the review mirror and mouths "clam down" I nod my head as we pull into the parking lot of the park and but we don't see his truck yet I climb out of the car and open the door for the kids as they all pile out and we wait for him to pull up but we don't have to wait long I hear the road of his black truck and I turn as the truck pulls into the parking lot and he steps out of the truck all 6 feet 9 inches of him I groan my insides were longing to touch him and to kiss his body but my mind was telling me NO! Paul notices that I'm stuck where I'm at that I don't want to move Stephanie and him both wrap their arms around me and force me to move "come on where is that strong woman that I know" Stephanie whispers in my ear I smile as we approach Mark and the kids are super excitied "Daddy I'm so glad to see you"! Ava exclaims as she throws her arms around his neck "I thought I was never going to see you again" She says she kisses him on the cheek I inwardly grown as Eli hugs his dad "Its good to see you guys algo I have missed yall being at home where I'm there" I roll my eyes and mouth under my breath "you were not thinking about them when you were fucking Melina" I can see the expression on Mark's face change and I try not to laugh as Paul and Stephanie have to step away so they can get their laughter out Mark cuts them a look and the kids thank God didn't hear what I said "Kids why don't you let Aunt Stephanie and Uncle Paul take yall inside and go ahead and play while I talk to your mother….alone" Stephanie goes to step up to Mark but Paul blocks her "They do need to talk" Stephanie groans and she follows Paul and the kids inside as Mark turns and looks at me I have my eyes looking at the ground because I know if I look into his eyes I'm done for "Would you mind telling me what you just said" I shake my head no and he pulls me towards the side of the building where we aren't in front of a bunch of people he pushes me against the wall "Tell me what you just said" I finally get up the courage and I look up at him with fire in my eyes "I said you didn't miss them while you were so busy fucking Melina"! "You know Kat why are you so bitter" "Bitter, you fucker I'm not bitter I'm mad as fucking hell" I scream at him and slap him across the face as I turn to walk away but he grabs my arm and pulls me back towards him "I'm done talking to you Mark, you made your choice you decided to be with Melina so go, be happy just make sure you don't miss the court date coming up" "What if I told you that I didn't want to be with Melina" I turn and cut my eyes at him "If you wanted to be with me you would have never cheated on me, you're not playing me for a fool this time Mark Calaway, we are done there is no more us you made your bed now you can lay in it. I walk away from him and head towards the bathroom where I let the tears flow I hear the bathroom door open and I see Stephanie walk in she wraps me in a hug "That was the hardest thing I ever had to do Stephanie to walk away from the man that I love more than anything" "I know it was, but you can't let him keep running over you you do not deserve to be cheated on everytime you turn around" "Your right, and that's why I told him it was over he no longer has that hold over me no matter how much I might love him". Stephanie hands me a tissue and I blow my nose "You focus on yourself and those babies that's all that matters at this point in time" I nod my head as we make our way out into the play area where all the trampolines are at and we join the kids who are jumping like crazy "Come on mommy this is so much fun"! I laugh as I go to join the kids and I end up tripping over my own feet as Stephanie is doubled over laughing I stick my tongue out at her as she helps me up. "This is more fun than I thought it would be" I say as I watch Ava make a huge bounce and she falls into a pit of balls "See I'm more graceful than you realize"! I laugh as I watch Paul bouncing with the kids and I can't help but laugh as Ava grabs my hands and we bounce together "Look at daddy mommy he looks like a bear on roller skates" I laugh as I watch Mark bouncing with Eli and his long legs make it really comical "Your right he does look like a bear on roller skates" I tell Ava as we are both laughing after an hour or so Paul, Stephanie, myself and their kids are getting ready to leave I hug my babies as I kiss them on their cheeks "I love you guys, I want yall to be safe and if you guys need anything please don't hesitate to call me" "We love you mom" they both say at the same time as I hug them again and then I turn to leave with Stephanie and Paul my heart aching the whole time. We get back to the house and I fill totally lost my kids were my heart and to make it worse Jonathan wasn't here either John was already on a plane back to Texas he was keeping Jonathan for a couple of weeks while he had some time off, Mark had called on our way back to the house Eli and Ava wanted to stay with him for a couple of days and I didn't have the heart to tell them no but while they were gone it gave me time to find a new house for me and the kids. "Well Mark is keeping the kids longer than I thought but while they are with him that gives me time to look for a place to live" I tell Stephanie as I'm sipping on a cup of coffee" "That's true where are you going to find a place at"? I think to myself I had not even thought about that "You know Stephanie I haven't even really thought about that, if I move away from Texas I have to switch the kids schools completely and the kids have to get adjusted to a whole new life but their home has always been in Texas". "Well do this how about you don't leave Texas but you find a different area of Texas do stay in Houston or Dallas put your house in Dallas up for sale and find a place in Grapevine or Sweet water". I look at Stephanie and I nod my head Stephanie was always full of great ideas "I love your idea let me get on the phone with the realtor that sold me the house in Dallas and start from there". "I'm going house hunting with you so don't think you're going to have to do this all by yourself". I hug Stephanie and thank her she had become such a great friend of mine just like the rest of the girls did and I knew they were probably worried sick about me but I didn't want to bother them with my problems". As I'm about to get on the phone with the realtor my lawyer calls me "Mrs. Calaway this is Andrew Stoddard" "Hello Mr. Stoddard how are you doing today" "I'm good I just wanted to let you know that I got the paper work from Mr. Calaway and he signed all of them with your permission I'm going to go ahead and start the divorce proceedings and get a court date set up" "That is fine Mr. Stoddard go ahead and get things rolling" "Ok, I will call you in a couple of days with some more information" I thank him as we hang up and I can't help but fill a little relieved maybe everything was going to be ok after all. Mark had taken the kids out to eat and they were staying the night with him at his hotel but he had already talked to Kat again and he was taking the kids back to Texas with him for a couple of weeks also because he had some time off he knew that this was probably hurting Kat but they were his kids also and he wanted to see them as much as possible. He had gotten the kids settled for the night and he calls Melina "Hello" "I will be in Texas for the next couple of weeks I want you naked and on my bed waiting for me" "Ok" that's was all the conversation consisted off he hangs up the phone and he turns in for the night.

3 months later

Our divorce was finalized and everything went better than I thought it would. I kept everything that was mine he didn't anything in my bank accounts. He got to keep the house and his cars which was fine by me. Melina had moved in with him and the kids were not exactly getting along with her but I was trying to keep the peace because mark was getting on my ass about the whole problem. I had sold my house in Dallas for a really good price and it was enough to outright by the house I wanted in Arlington Texas which was about 31 minutes away from Houston Texas which was perfect for the commute for when it was Mark's turn to get the kids for the weekend. It had five bedrooms and 6 ½ bathrooms it was perfect Stephanie like she promised had went with me and we both fell in love with this place when we saw it. We immediately put in an offer and the previous couple had taken the offer needless to say everybody pitched in to help me move the kids were super excited and they were glad that they were not so far away from their dad we had gotten everything moved within two days and set up the very next day. Even Miss. Aaliyah had her own room now of course each kid had their own theme to their room I was really happy for the first time in a long time. Lynn, Liz, Margaret, Stephanie, Sara, and Michelle were all coming over tonight for a cookout, I look at the wedding rings on my finger and I can fill the emotions well up inside of me, I take them off and I place them in my jewelry box out of sight, out of mind I turn and walk into the bedroom as I head downstairs to get ready for the cook out tonight. All the kids would be over and I was ready to meet Michelle and John's newest edition Eva Michelle Layfield, Jonathan was super excited that he had another little sister he talked about her all the time. I pull out the hamburger meat, the buns and I set a cooler filled with ice and drinks on the back porch as I hear the kids come running into the kitchen "mommy, there is somebody at the door" I look up and I arch my brow not a lot of people knew where I lived I go to the front door and I peep through the peep hole holy hell what in the hell did he find out where I lived I swing the door open and I smile "Mr. Stoddard what are you doing here"? "Well I wanted to see how you were doing so I asked Paul if he knew where you had moved too and she gave me your address I hope you don't mind" He says he looked a little nervous as he hands me a bouquet of flowers I smile as I sniff the flowers and I smile "Thank you they are beautiful, come on in" I smile as he steps inside of the house and he takes a look around "This place is beautiful" "Thank you, Stephanie helped me pick out this house we both fell in love with it when we took the tour I put in an offer and they accepted". "Well I'm glad to see that you are doing well you have been on my mind for a while now" I smile and blush as I pull out a Vase out from under the sink and the fill it full of water along with the flower food and I set them on the kitchen table and arrange them the way they look good. "Well I guess I better be going now" I place my hand on his arm and he turns towards me "You know we are having a cook out in just a little bit sort of a house warming party, why don't you stay Paul and Stephanie will be here also" "Oh I couldn't intrude like that" "Oh hush your fine besides I invited you, you are intruding on shit". I say as we both laugh, he was dressed in a pair of shorts and a white tank top he was even more handsome than I remembered. But I still didn't want to cross that line yet, I had only recently been divorced and I didn't want to jump back into another relationship just yet but friendship was always an option at this point in time. The kids who are peeping through the glass door at me and Andrew I place my hand on my hips and I smile they all scatter as they take off towards the pool again. Aaliyah was in her play pin and she was squealing and holding her hands up for me to pick her up, I swing her up into my arms as she laughs and she clings to me, I grab her Sippy cup and I take her into the bathroom which I had also put a changing table in so I didn't have to go all the way upstairs I change her really quick and then I join Andrew back out into the kitchen where is actually outside playing with the kids I smile looks like this was going to be a very interesting night. I hear the doorbell ring as I'm getting the hamburgers on the grill "Do you mind"? I ask as I look at Andrew "No not at all" I wash my hands and then answer the door as I'm engulfed into a huge hug by Michelle, Lynn, Margaret, Liz, and Sara I laugh as I look down and see the baby and I immediately grab her and cuddle her into my arms she was adorable and she reminded me so much of Jonathan when he was little "Aww Michelle she is beautiful"! Michelle thanks me as we head towards the deck "Who is that"? Sara asks as she looks at me I blush "His name is Andrew" "And" "He is my divorce attorney" All the girls look at me and gasp I didn't know if they were shocked or what "Have yall done the nasty"? I groan and roll my eyes "No we have not, and I don't think I will ever be ready for that" "You will, put Mark out of your mind and just let it be". The doorbell rings again and I swing the door open as Paul and Stephanie engulf me in a hug as the kids come running into the house all three of them asking "Where is Ava" "She is in the pool" "Can the girls swim" "Yes they learned early" I nod my head as they run out towards the back and jump into the pool not caring how cold the water was. The guys come through the door with all the kids in tow and I smile as they all yell "Aunt Kat" I bend down and they all tackle me down onto the floor with hugs and kisses I laugh as I try to get back up but they all pile on top of me. "Ok I give up yall win"! They all let up and I smile Michael, Scarlett, Isabella all of them had grown up so much and I was so happy for all my friends I turn and I see Mark standing in the doorway, I had even invitied my ex husband everybody thought I was going to show my ass but I could careless what Mark Calaway had to saw about me or my life but to our surpise Melina was with him she usually didn't show up to things like this but she wasn't going to get no reaction out of me, she was the last thing on my mind. I lead everybody outside as I introduce the girls to Andrew and he shakes their hands "Nice to meet everybody" Andrew says as he places cheese on the hamburgers so it can melt after that he puts them on a platter and hands them to me as I take them to the picnic table where everything is already set up. "Come eat" I yell as everybody rushes to the table but everybody knew how I was about manners so I hand everybody a plate and then I make them form a line before somebody ended up hurt "Kids first then ladies, then the men" I can hear the mean groan as the kids and ladies are laughing I help the kids with their food as I put Aaliyah in her high chair and I cut up the hamburger for her I could not believe she was almost 2 years old I smile as I cut up some grapes for her and I hand her cup filled with juice. I sit down beside her with my own plate to make sure she is ok as all the kids fill up the picnic tables I smile it was good to see everybody again I smile as Andrew hands me a water and I thank him as he sits down beside me "Are you having a good time"? "Yes I'm having a great time you sure know how to throw a party" "I laugh and thank him as we all eat and drink laughing and me and Mark are actually getting along which surpised me lately anytime Mark was angry he was taking it out on me but he was also having a good time but Melina looked like she was livid and didn't even want to be here. Not my problem to deal with me made his choice and it wasn't me. As the night wears on all the kids were getting tired and cranky thank God I had brought I brought a house with a basement and a converted attic space which I didn't even realize it had until the realitor showed me. So I was able to fit four bunk beds up there along with a double bed for two adults if needed it had a bathroom attached to it and down in the basement it about three extra bedrooms with two extra bathrooms plus a kitchen and living room area the rooms in the basement were big enough to where I could fit 2 bunk beds plus two double beds so if I did have any body stay over there would be enough room for everybody. We all get the kids bathed and in the bed as they are pretty much out as soon as their heads hits the pillow, as I'm rocking Aaliyah to sleep I can't help but let the tears fall I didn't want this for my family it rememind me much of when Eli was a baby and I had caught him cheating I shake my head as I wipe the tears away and I kiss Aalyiah on the cheek "I love you baby girl mommy is going to do her best for you". I think to myself I needed to get a job in order to keep myself busy and from going crazy lord only knows what I could do but going back to work after being out for so long was going to be really difficult. I lay Aaliyah in her crib and I turn on her monitor as I make my way back towards the kitchen when I accidently bump into Andrew "I'm sorry I was just laying Aaliyah down for the night I didn't even see you coming" "Its ok, I wasn't looking where I was going". I smile as I look up at him and he lowers his mouth towards mine it was a simple kiss, but it was passionate and I had to wrap my arms around his neck to keep myself from falling he pushes me against the wall and I moan into his mouth it had been so long since I had a desire to do anything and now those feelings had been awakened but the question was, was I ready to take that next step with Andrew after being with Mark for so long. After we are finished kissing I have to catch my breath as Andrew's hands are gently rubbing me "Are you ok" I nod my head "yes it's just it has been so long since I have been with anybody mark is the only person I have been with in years". I say as he kisses me again this time he picks me up and I wrap my legs around his waist "When you are ready I'm not going to rush you into anything but when you're ready I'm" and with that being said he sets me on my feet and he makes his way towards the front door "You don't have to leave" He smiles "I got to be in court in the morning at 8am, so I must go or we are both going to end up with me between your legs and your mouth screaming my name" I blush as he hugs me and kisses me again "Call me tomorrow" I nod my head as I see him to the door and we say our goodbyes as I close the door I lean against it smiling things were looking up for me I rejoin the rest of the group as all the ladies are wondering what just happened "Looks like somebody is flushed are you ok", Kevin asks I blush again but lower my head and avoid the question as I grab a beer, twist the top off and take a long drink "I'm fine, just got done putting Aaliyah down for bed time and I well oh never"! Everybody is laughing as they realize exactly what happened but nobody wanting to embarrass me any further

Mark's POV

Mark notices the blush that is on her face she was a woman who had just been kissed he knows this because she use to have the same blush on her face when he kissed her. He was pissed, he was jealous, he wished he was the one kissing her but he had ruined that and there was nothing he could do about it. Melina who was sitting beside him rubs her hand up and down his thigh and his body automatically responds tonight he would fuck her good and get all that energy out of him. Mark takes a sip of his beer and he grabs another one he planned on drinking and having a good time tonight and that he did he had a great time with his kids he loved being able to see them more and he was glad that Kat had decided to stay in Texas instead of somewhere else. She was wearing a pair of cut off shorts with a binkni top on and she looked beautiful, her body had changed after having kids but that made her even more beautiful. They had even went out of the way and made Melina fill welcome which is something Kat had a history of doing, she had become great friends with Sara and Michelle after they had started dating but Kat had that kind of personality. He smiles as she hands him a beer "So old man, when are you going to hang up them wrestling boots and retire" That caused everybody to laugh "I don't know, but you know what happened the last time you called me old". "Oh that I do remember you picked me up and threatened to throw my ass into the lake". Kat says as she was now on her third beer but Kat had never been much of a drinker but as she got older a lot of things changed about her. "Yep I did, but your sweet talked your way out of things". I laugh that I did I somehow managed to get out of being tossed into the lake "That was the first night we all meet yall beautiful ladies pulled up next door and the rest is history". Kevin says as he kisses Liz on the lips I smile it had been a while since we had been to the lake house since the break in and that was a while ago. As the night wears on everybody turns in for the night and I make sure everything is locked up for the night, I shower and I fall into bed with a smile on my face thinking of one man in particular that I can't seem to get my mind off of him but his name was not Mark Calaway. The next morning I wake up earlier than expected as I hear Aaliyah crying I quickly go into her room and I check on her she is running a little fever, I go downstairs and a pull up some Infants Tylenol and I pour her a sippy cup full of pedialyte and I head back upstairs as I pick her up and I cradle her in my arms she had been cutting several teeth and they had been giving her hell, I smile as I kiss her as she looks up at me and smiles she was still tired I change her and clean her up good and then I lay her back in her crib after she falls asleep. I head into my room and since I was up already I shower and dress for the day as I head downstairs to start breakfast I hadn't had to fix this big of a breakfast in a while and I actually looked forward to it. Mark and Melina had left earlier this morning as they had to get back on the road with the wwe Mark said he would be back in a couple of weeks to see the kids but I wouldn't believe it until he actually showed up. I stand in the kitchen for a minute trying to figure out what to cook for breakfast everybody pretty much was happy with whatever I cooked so I decided on homemade biscuits and gravy with scrambled eggs and bacon. The since everybody was not up yet the chafers were already set out from yesterday so I get them ready and then get started on the food. I put the biscuits in the oven and then get started on the gravy, after the gravy I crack all the eggs and get with whisked up as I pour them onto the large skillet that was built into the stove and I pour them on it as I make sure not to burn the eggs. I set all the food up the chafers and then I make sure there is enough coffee to go around for all the adults we could not get enough coffee in the mornings. I wake up the kids and get them seated at the table and pour them their juice as I fix them their plates "Thanks mom you have always been the best cook" I smile as I give my oldest a hug "Yea Melina don't cook mom she always buys to go food" Jonathan says as I turn to look at him I laugh "Well you know your mom she loves to cook" I say as I hug him and then Ava as well as the rest of the crew pretty soon the adults make their way downstairs and upstairs and I smile they seemed like they all come out of the woodworks I smile as the kids who are finished at this point put their plates in the sink and they head towards the play room I smile as John has Aaliyah the kids take Aaliyah out of her high chair and they take her into the play room also she had her own little area set up. I pour myself a cup of coffee and I moan as the hot brew hits my throat "Girl something smells delicious" Michelle says as she is holding her little girl in her arms I take the girl from her and I hold her for a little bit so that Michelle can fix her plate John takes over the duty for me as I fix myself a plate as well as everybody else "So since Mark is not here girl spill the beans tell us what happened between you and Andrew" I smile as I take a bit of my eggs "Well after I put Aaliyah down for bed we bumped into each other in the hallway and we kissed" I can see everybody eyes on me and I blush "Stop staring at me"! Everybody laughs "No wonder you were flushed when you got back yesterday" John says "Well I'm happy for you, you deserve somebody who is going to treat you right" Shawn says as he is scarving down his food I laugh "You can slow down Shawn there is plrenty to go around "I cant help it you are an awesome cook" Lynn slaps him on the shoulder and he pokes out his bottom lip "Well you're an awesome cook also baby, but come on we know Kat can cook like a chief" Lynn looks at me and she sticks out her tongue "He is right though" "Well I need to thank Paul and Stephanie for introducing me to Andrew they already had the meeting set up with him before I even left Texas" "Well he is the best Divorce Attorney in Connecticut and he usually doesn't take just anybody but we put in a good word for you" "Well geese thanks" I say as I finish my plate and take it to the sink and pour myself another cup of coffee "He is a very good…..kisser" I say as I start to fan my face all the girls who are finished pull my arm towards the living room "So tell us more" I shrug my shoulders and I blush again "I haven't let myself fill any kind of feelings for anybody else because I was with Mark for so long but when he kissed something inside of me came alive" I say as I take a sip of my coffee "Well you should let yourself fill those things Mark made his choice so now that you are divorced don't let him have any control over your life anymore just because you have kids together doesn't mean he controls who warms your bed sheets" Stephanie says as all of us laugh it felt good to have my friends here with me again.

A couple of weeks later I'm sitting at home going through some emails and about to put in some job applications when my cell phone starts to ring I smile it was Andrew "Hello" "Hey I know that you're probably busy but I talked to Paul the other day and he said that you are looking for some work while the kids are in school" "Yes I'm but I don't know what I'm going to do about Aaliyah plus your all the way up there" "Well I got some good news our firm is opening up a new office in Texas so that's where I'm moving too, and I need some help I have already called your friend Liz and she said that she would watch Aaliyah for you while you worked" This was too good to be true I think to myself and I don't know what to say I'm actually speechless "Well what do you say" "Yes but what about your firm in Connecticut" "My brother is going to run this one and I'm going to run the one in Texas" I can fill the butterflies in my stomach as I smile "Ok you got yourself an employee" I say "Good I have already found a place to live and all my stuff is pretty much there I just got to move myself" I laugh as we talk for a little bit more and then hang up the phone and I call Liz "Hey, I just got a call from Stephanie and Andrew you know I would love to watch Miss. Aaliyah for you while you work a couple of hours" "Liz I don't want to put you out" "How in the hell are you putting me out, girl hush"! I laugh "Thank you Liz" "Anytime girl" We hang up the phone and I finish checking my email and I shut down my computer as I take Aaliyah and I pack her diaper bag and I head towards the mall so I can go clothes shopping even though I had plenty of money I still felt like I needed to do something with my time and I trusted Liz with Aaliyah she was like my sister. I smile as I'm pushing Aaliyah in her stroller around the mall as I try on different outfits I say what the receptionist was wearing at his office in Connecticut so I go off that I buy several three piece suits along with several skirts and blouses I also buy panty hose, several matches shoes and boots and some jewelry. I smile as I walk out of the mall satisfied as I stop at a little café and I order some lunch for me and Aaliyah she was growing up way to fast she had turned two a couple of ago and she was talking and walking like crazy now. "Good food mommy" she says as she uses her fork and picks up a piece of her chicken and shoves it into her mouth I smile as I kiss her on top of her head and we finish up our lunch and then head back home as I unload the car and I take all the tags off and I load all of the new clothes into the washing machine then I lay a sleeping Aaliyah in her crib as I look at the clock it was only 11am so I had some time before I had to go pick up the other kids from school. After I pick the kids up from school and after I have helped them with homework and after they have taken their baths and gotten ready for bed I call Mark who talked to the kids every night I had to admit he was doing better where the kids were concerned "Hey guys daddy misses yall" Mark says as he is laying down in his hotel room Melina was taking a shower so he decided to call the kids real quick "We miss you too daddy, when are you going to come see us Ava says as she lays her head on my chest "I'm going to be home in two weeks to come see you guys I will be in on a Friday night so I will pick you guys up for the weekend" "Yippee! What about Jonathan can he come too" "Well I don't see why not he is just as much my kid as you guys are as long as his dad doesn't have nothing planned with him" "Dad I want to be the WWE World Heavy Weight Champion one day" Eli says as he takes the phone from my hands I laugh Eli had always wanted to be just like his dad growing up "You do"? "Yes I want to start training as soon as I'm old enough" "Ok son we will talk later about this but I would love to train you to follow in my footsteps one day" the kids talk to him a little bit more and then we hang up as they snuggle down into their own beds and I pick up Aaliyah and I place her in the bed with me sometimes we ended up falling asleep right with her right beside me. I eventually get up and place her in the crib and I make sure her monitor is on and then I crawl back in bed not ready to get up so early in the morning but the kids had to eat and be at school before 8am.

Mark's POV

I hang up the phone and I sigh I missed my kids when I was on the road and to be honest I missed Kat more than anything. Even though I was physically with Melina and she was living with me and she went home with me on my days off she just wasn't Kat. She was a goddess in bed and she gave some awesome head but I miss the way Kat welcomed me home, I missed her cooking, I missed her sighs and moans when I ate that sweet pussy of hers. I missed everything about the woman but we were divorced, I cheat, I lied, and I broke her heart. I smile as Melina walks out of the bathroom completely naked and my body responds by standing at attention I grunt at her and she climbs on top of me slowly sliding down on top of me as I grab her hips and I thrust up into her causing her to moan as I run my hands over her breasts she arches her back pushing them more into my hands as I run my thumb over her clit causing her body to shake in response. My thrusts were relentless, hard, and fast without stopping I fuck her until we are both satisfied and she is asleep in my arms. She was on the road with me and she was one hell of a wwe diva but she definitely was not Katherine O'Shields damn why couldn't I just keep my shit in my pants. I sigh as I turn and wrap the smaller woman in my arms and she cuddles against me as I fall asleep with thoughts of my ex-wife and kids on my mind. He found out through several of the guys that her divorce attorney was moving to Texas and that he was hiring Kat to work as his receptionist and Mark couldn't help but wonder just what in the hell was going on between the two of them he just could not put his fingered it out yet. "Come on baby its late" Melina says as she looks up at me "Sorry just wasn't able to go to sleep yet" "We'll let me help with that" Melina says as she slides down between my legs and takes my cock into her mouth I groan and push my hips up to meet her mouth as I cup the back of her head and I guide her in the way that I like it I cum in her mouth and she smiles "fill better baby" "Yes" I say as we finally settle down for the night and I fall asleep tired and sexually satisfied.

I had just dropped Aaliyah off with Liz for the day and I was heading back to work after being at stay at home mom for the past couple of years. I was nervous as hell Andrew had come over for dinner the other night and the kids really seemed to like him I smile as I remember we stayed up the whole night kissing until we couldn't kiss anymore but he stopped at that he insistied that we wait until the time was right. I pull up into the parking lot of his new office that just opened and I take a deep breath today I was wearing a black skirt with a royal blue button down blouse with black knee high boots My hair was curled and my make up was light as I enter the office I'm greated by Anderew himself who gives me a kiss and hug I breathe in his scent and I have to pusy myself away from me he smelled so good. "Good morning, Kat I hope you slept well last night" I smile as he winks at me "I did sleep good last night and how about yourself"? "Oh I slept pretty good, I went to bed with visions of an angle in my mind" I laugh and I slap him on the shoulder but not hard at all "Come on let me show you around and then you can take your first phone call as the receptionist of Stoddard Law". He shows me his office and the break room and where the bathroom is at I smile as I thank him and he shows me to my desk I take a seat as the phone calls begin and I'm happy. About noon that day we close down for lunch but we ordered pizza and had it delivered to us as we are sitting in his office talking and eating lunch "So how are you enjoying your first day back at work" "I love it, it's totally different from being a registered nurse but I love it" "Good I'm glad that you like it, if you ever need a day off or need to get off early just let me know" I shake my head as I take a sip of my water and wipe my mouth the phones had been ringing all day and my voice was a little sore but hey that was part of the job. After lunch is finished and the trash is thrown away I go to get off the edge of his table but he steps between my legs and lowers his mouth to mine I moan as I wrap my arms around his neck and he deepens the kiss we both tasted like pizza he moves my skirt up and reaches down as he cups my mound and I press against his hand "your soaking wet, let me take care of that need for you" "But" "Shhh, I own the place can't nobody say a damn thing". He moves my panties aside and he slides one finger inside of me causing me to arch my back as he begins to move his finger in and out of my wet pussy as I spread my legs further apart for him he threads his fingers through my hair and he kisses me again "Your kisses do something funny to me" I say as he looks down at me with the most piercing crystal blue clear eyes "Your about to see is what you make happen to me" Andrew says as he unzips his pants and I arch my brow at him he was large and I didn't want my inside torn apart "I'm not going to hurt you, I'm going to make you cum". He starts to probe at my entrance and I moan as I wrap my legs around his waist and he pushes all the way inside of me "Damn your tight" Andrew says as he beings to move in and out of me I open my legs for him "Oh fuck" I moan as he begins to move faster in and out of me he unbuttons my blouse and licks down between my breasts as one hand massages my right breast he removes the rest of my blouse and unhooks my bra as he sucks a nipple into my mouth I can fill that tingling begin again in the pit of my stomach "You fill amazing" Andrew says as he pivots in and out of my pussy I moan as he lays me down on top of the table sending papers and stuff flying all over the place we both laugh as he pulls me towards the edge and then looks down at me "Beautiful Kat, just beautiful he says as he shoves back inside of me "More baby more" I moan out as he picks up his pace and I let go screaming and shaking under him as he also shouts out his release and he sends his seed deep in my belly we are both breathing hard as he pulls out and I'm trying to catch my breath he comes back with a wash rag and he cleans me up as well as himself as he helps button my blouse back up and pulls my skirt down "there is more of that to come later just wait until I get you home" he slaps me on the ass and I make my way back to the receptionist desk as I look forward to getting the day over with so I can get home. I say goodbye to Andrew as he kisses me goodbye and I make my way towards Liz's house to pick up the kids I had called her earlier and asked her to pick up the kids since there had been a conference call that I had to sit in at. I pull up into the drive and I make my way to the front door as Liz swings it open and she smiles holding Aaliyah in her arms Aaliyah holds her arms out to me and I take her into my arms kissing her and tickling her I had missed my baby girl while I was at work "How was your first day back at work" I look at Liz and blush the kids were doing their homework so she pulls me into the living "ok spill it what happened" I lean in closer to her ear and whisper "He fucked my brains out in his office at lunch time" Liz gasps as she laughs and slaps me on the back "its about damn time, I was wondering why you looked at frazzled when you got here today" we laugh as we go into the kitchen and both pour ourselves coffee and sit down to help the kids with their homework Mark was due home this weekend and he was taking all the kids with them I was beginning to get depressed it was so quiet without my kids around but I knew Andrew would probably be spending more time at my house than I realized. I gather the kids up and I load them into the car as I hug Liz "thanks again girl, I will see you in the morning" "Ok girl be safe" I nod my head as we hug and I make my way back home and then get inside as I feed them dinner, we get baths and then we head to bed as we had to get up and do the same thing all over again the next day. Andrew had gotten home later that night, he showers and climbs into the bed next to me as I turn towards him "Did you enjoy our sex session in my office today" I nod my head as I laugh and bury my face against his chest as he wraps his arms around me "Well get use to that because every time I see your getting stressed out or I'm just in the mood to fuck you're going to get it" "Your such a pervert" Andrew laughs as he kisses me and pins me under him as he parts my legs and slides into me I moan as he kisses my neck and then slides down to my breasts as he then moves down to where my belly button is at and then he sucks my clit into his mouth "Oh baby" I moan out as I hold his head in place as I push my hits up against his mouth "Eager are you" I nod my head as he licks and sucks my clit as he uses one finger into my wet pussy causing me to arch my hips off the bed "You taste delicious" Andrew says as he begins to move his fingers faster in and out of me as I can fill that pressure building as I fill my world spiraling downwards towards that sweet release. He then removes his fingers and his mouth and I pout as he kisses me letting me taste my sweet nectar on his lips he then slides into me as I wrap my legs around his waist as he rolls so that I'm on top he runs his thumbs over my nipples as he squeezes my breasts together and then rubs his fingers over my clit as I being to move on him "Fuck baby" Andrew grunts out as he begins to thrust up into me I moan as I lean forward and we kiss as he begins to fuck me hard and fast as he fills my muscles clench around his cock and I cum but he covers my mouth with his making sure I'm not too loud as I cum and he does at the same time and all I could think about was I would get to experience the same thing at work and for some reason I was totally looking forward to it. Andrew had left for work earlier that morning even before me and the kids got up but he made sure that all the kids had a lunch packed and have even given them an allowance for doing their chores which in my kid's mind was awesome! I wake up that morning and shower dress for the day as I wake the kids up and they being to get their day ready, I smile as Aaliyah smiles, waves and says "mommy" I pick her up, change her outfit and then take her down for breakfast as I make sure I grab her sippy cup I smile as the kids are already downstairs Eli is eating oatmeal, Ava is eating grits and toast, and Jonathan is eating a muffin with yogurt my kids were pretty self-sufficient in the kitchen and for that I was glad anytime they wanted to help me cook I let them. We load into the car and we make out way towards the school "Mom I like Andrew he makes sure I have an awesome lunch everyday" Jonathan says as he is looking through his bag he had fixed him a peanut butter and jelly sandwich with strawberry jelly with the crust cut off, Doritos, apple slices, plus a juice box of grape juice. I smile as the other two are also looking through their bags and I see their faces light up "He is a pretty cool dude" Eli says as he sees that he has a ham, turkey, and cheese sandwich with a little mayo, regular lays potato chips, and a bottle of water. "I think I'm going to like Andrew he knows how to make a girl happy" Ava says as she has a pimento cheese sandwich with cool ranch Doritos, and also a bottle of water. "I'm glad Uncle Paul introduced yall, maybe when yall get married I can be the flower girl". I almost choke on my coffee and Eli pats me on the back a couple of times to make sure I'm alright "You ok mom"? I nod my head yes as I drop the kids off and then make my way towards the office for the work day. For some reason the butterflies in my stomach would not go away I smile as today I had dressed in one of Andrew's favorite colors which was royal blue so I was wearing a sleeveless royal blue top with a white pencil skirt I smile as I walk into the office and I gasp there is a bouquet of red roses sitting on my desk with a card I take the card and I laugh

Katherine

"I had to run some errands real quick will be back before lunch time. Answer the phones and be a good girl and I will make sure you get rewarded really good when I get back"

Yours Andrew

I smile as I turn sit down at the desk with my coffee and I answer the phones and take messages for the phone calls for Andrew then one call comes in and the voice stops me in my tracks "Stoddard Law, this is Katherine how may I help you" "Yes, I'm need of martial advice" "Well sir I'm not sure if I'm the one who can help you, I can take a message and have Mr. Stoddard call you back when he gets back to the office" "Actually Katherine I think you can help me" "Ok, what can I help you with" "Well my ex-wife is currently involved with a very important business man and I'm worried about her wellbeing". At that comment I laugh Mark always had a way of turning everything funny into something serious but be joking about it the whole time "Mark William Calaway, you know me better than that if I'm in danger everybody would have known about it already" "Yes that is true, I was actually calling to see if I can pick up the kids from school today since it is Friday and then swing by and come pick up Aaliyah afterwards" "Well I don't see why not if I'm not off in time just bring the kids by the office so I can see them before they leave" "Sure no problem, and Katherine" I look at the phone like it has three speakers he never called me Katherine unless if was very very important "Yes Mark" "I'm serious if you are ever in trouble please don't hesitate to call me, Kevin, Shawn, any of us" "Thanks Mark and if I'm that damsel in distress I will definitely let you know". I hang up the phone and I get to back to work answering more phone calls I smile as I look at the roses and I can't help but be so thankful to Stephanie and Paul for walking me into his office that faithful day.

Andrew's POV

He had never meet a woman quiet like Kat, she was beautiful, she was a goddess in the bedroom, but most of all what impressed him the most was the fact that even though her divorce she kept a calm and a peace about herself. Even when they went into the court room for the divorce hearing she didn't show her ass or act like she was entitled to anything. She was also an amazing mother who loved her children very much which was something he had longed for. He had been married himself 1 times before but both of them were money hungry women who just wanted the last name Stoddard because of the success it brought. I shake my head and smile the flowers he left on her desk this morning was just a reminder of how much she meant to him even thought they had only been seeing each other for about 2 months. I couldn't wait to get back to the office so I could see the expression on her face every day him and the kids were getting along better and better and he always tried to do little extra thing for them he knew that it had to be hard for them accepting another man into their mom's life but they seemed to be handling it pretty well. I pull up into the office parking and I notice that there is another car there and I hang my shoulders what the fuck was my ex doing here, she was probably wanting more money and spreading a bunch of bullshit about me I quickly pull into a parking space and I cut the engine and I make my way inside and my blood pressure about shoots through the roof. My ex who's name was Rhonda had Kat pinned against the wall Kat was crouched down shielding her face from a possible attack that was about to happen "Just what the fuck do you think your doing" Rhonda spins around and her expression changes instantly "Andrew darling, I was coming to see you but I see you got one of your hoes working for you". "Back off Rhonda, Kat ain't no hoe she is a decent, classy woman who has morals unlike some women I know" Rhonda's face goes red "I came by to see when you were going to send me the alimony check" "I just sent you one last week Rhonda" "Oh well it must have gotten lost in the mail because I don't remember getting it". Rhonda says as she crosses her arms over her chest I roll my eyes she was like a wet blanket she could ruin anybody's day. "I actually just called the bank and they said you cashed it out right and didn't put any of it in savings so tell another like Rhonda" "You selfish bastard I hope that this poor woman knows just exactly how you are" "Rhonda give it a rest and leave NOW"! Rhonda puffs and leaves the office slamming the door behind, I rush over to Kat and I wrap my arms around her "I'm sorry I meant to warn you about that one before she had the chance to come by" "Its ok, I had the doors locked and the code was put in so nobody could get in but I guess she knows the code" "Shit I forgot to change that come on I will show you how to do so". I follow him towards the outside and he presses the change code button "just press this and then punch in any number that you want" I smile as he lets me pick out the code and I press 4122008 which was the date that we started dated he smiles as he recognizes the date and he pulls me into the building and shuts the door. "I don't have any meetings until later this afternoon so let's order lunch and I can catch up on the calls and messages that have been left". I nod my head as today we were in the mood for Chinese food, I ordered vegetable Lo Mein while he ordered shrimp fried rice with eggs rolls for both of course as we are eating lunch I ask him more about Rhonda "So I hate to ask but what really happened between you and Rhonda". Now was the part where I opened up and bared my soul to somebody and hoped that they didn't run away screaming.

End Of Andrew's POV

I look up at Andrew and I see his expression change and I knew automatically that this woman had probably put him through the ringer. "Well we meet in high school and started dating, we dated through college both of us graduated with Law Degrees and then we married about a year after we graduated. It was a small wedding no family or friends present just me and Rhonda at the court house. Everything was perfect when we first got married but about a year and a half after the marriage she started changing I worked hard to get my own Law Firm started and I guess she felt that I was neglecting some of my husbandly duties which after the firm got started that's when the money came rolling in. fancy cars, going to the spa everyday, huge house on the hill, private jets, anything she wanted I gave her. But then I noticed that the more I gave the more she took atvantage of things. She started staying out everynight not coming home until morning light, she started loosing a whole bunch of weight, she stopped eating and then I noticed that all our joint bank accounts have been sucked dry in a matter of months. When I went to the bank to ask what happened they said that Rhonda was coming by several times during the day and drawing out large amounts claiming that the money was for bils. So I got smart and I hired a PI to follow her around to see what she actually up too and come to find out she was addictied to crack and was visiting the bars picking up different men so she could get high with them. This continued for about 2 more years she would enter rehab, leave after she gotten better and then a couple of months later she would relapse and everything would start all over again. After her 4th stint in rehab I had finally had enough I had went to my doctor because I knew something was wrong and found out she had given me Chlamydia I was furious. I sent her divorce papers in rehab and it was finalized 1 year later after she continued to fight me for more money. She finally settled on 10,000 a month which is way more than most divorced women get but it kept her off my back for a while. She would make stops to the office for more money and sometimes I would give in but not this time. The only thing she is doing is using the money to get high and I don't support nobody's habit now she has no way of getting into this office I promise you that". I finish my lunch and I take a sip of my sweet tea as I uncross my legs and I straddle his lap "You are an amazing man Andrew Stoddard, sounds like we kind of have the same luck with relationships expect my ex is addicted to wrestling and stayed gone most of the year after a couple of extra martial affairs on his part I finally had enough that's the day I happen to walk into your office" I smile as he wraps his arms around me kissing me gently on the lips "And for that I'm thankful you changed my life the day you walked into that office" I smile as he kiss again and he pulls me flush up against his body as his fingers thread through my hair I moan as I can fill myself grow wetter by the second he rubs his hands down my body moving my skirt up over my ass as he cups my ass at the same time I was on fire for this man and I wanted him here and now Andrew unzips his pants as I lift myself up and then sink down on top of his cock moving up and down in slow movements as I arch my back my hair falling in waves down my back as he lifts my blouse over my head exposing my breasts to him "big and beautiful" he says as he cups them in his hands running his hands under the straps he brings them down as he kisses between my cleavage I moan as I hold his head in place as he reaches around and unhooks my bra my breasts spilling into his large palms "Looks like mother hood as had some really awesome effects on your body" Andrew say as he sucks a perky nipple into his mouth rolling the other one between his thumb and finger. I laugh as he scoots down in the chair he is sitting in and begins to thrust in and out my pussy hard and fast I grasp his shoulders for support as I can fill the pressure building between my legs it was almost unbearable but I was in a daze as he picks me up without breaking contact and pushes me up against the wall I wrap my legs around his waist and he kisses my mouth and then my neck sending shivers down my spine he then moves to the table where he sets me on my feet and he bends me over the table his hands are rubbing my ass as he gives me a smack on the left cheek "You ready" He says but he teases me by pushing in and then pulling all the way back out and then rubbing the head of his cock against my already sensitive clit I push back against him as he laughs and then sinks into me as I move with him "That's it" I moan out as he threads his fingers though my hair gathering it at the base of my neck as he gives it a slight tug I moan as I can fill that tingling starting and I can fill my body crash as wave after wave of pleasure assults my senses he soon follows sending his send deep in my belly as he sinks to the floor and he takes me with him as I lean back against him he wraps his arms around my waist "That was incrediable" I breath out as he cups my breasts again "Incrediable ain the fucking word beautiful" I smile as he stands up and then helps me up as we wash up in the bathroom really quick and then put our clothes back on as we still had a couple of hours ahead of us before we could go home. "Oh Andrew I meant to tell you that Mark is picking up the kids from school and picking up Aaliyah from Liz's house but he is going to bring them by the office so I can see them before I leave if I don't leave the office in time" "Good, I brought a couple of things for them while I was running my errands this morning that I want to give them" I cock my head and I smile he was really the sweetest man I had ever meet "You didn't have to do that" Andrew looks at me and he cocks his head at me "Well if I remember correctly I'm in a relationship with you, and you have kids right" I nod my head "Yes" "Yes if I'm dating you then I'm going to be seeing your kids right" "Right" "Then let me do what I want to do for the kids and you as well" Andrew says as we both laugh it was about an hour later that Mark sends me a message telling me he is on his way to the office I quickly reply back and Andrew presses in the code so he can get in. "mommy mommy is this where you work now"?! Jonathan asks with enthisum as he wraps his little arms around me and gives me a huge hug "Yes it is what do you think"? Jonthan takes a look around and he ponders the thought for a minute "I say you have a very nice work place" "Why thank you" I turn towards Eli and Ava who rush to me and give me huge hugs they both were almost as tall as me now and it made me fill even shorter than before "You guys have a good time with your father" I say as I cradle Aaliyah in my arms who was sound asleep I almost didn't let Mark take her with him considering she was so young but she was 2 almost 3 so I guess I didn't really have a choice she was his father" so needles to say I really didn't cradle her but hold her in my arms as I covered her face in kisses "We will mommy" "But wait before yall go, Andrew has something he wants to give all of you" They all turn towards Andrew as he hands all the kids their birthday cards with money in them since Eli was 12 he got 12 dollars, Ava was 10 so she got 10 and Jonathan was 8 so he got 8 it wasn't a lot of money but it was money and the kids were just happy to get some so they could buy what they wanted or as I had talked them into opening a savings account for all three of them and Aaliyah when she was old enough and any money they earned from doing their chores or from birthdays could be put in the savings account and not touched. They all three hug Andrew "Oh Mark, this is Andrew, Andrew this is Mar" "The Undertaker" I laugh as I turn and look at Andrew "I didn't know you were a wrestling fan" Andrew actually blushed and I smile as he wraps an arm around my waist "Have been watching for years, I was backstage at a show when I got to meet Paul and Stephanie for the first time then later he came into my office when he needed a divorce from his first wife and I helped with that and we have been close ever sense then" "Well good to meet you man, take care of her she means a lot to a lot of us" Mark says as him and Andrew shake hands and then he leaves with the kids I turn towards Andrew and he has a smile on his face "What" "We have a kids free weekend" It takes a minute for it to sink in and I smile as I sink to my knees in front of him and I unzip his pants and take him into my mouth "Then let me get your weekend started off right Mr. Stoddard" I say as I move up and down on his cock using my hand to move on him also as he cups the back of my head and holds my head in place as I open wider and he begins to move in and out of my mouth "God your fucking amazing" Andrew grunts out as he picks up his pace a little bit I wink up at him and smile with my lashes as that is his undoing he cums in my mouth sending his seed down my throat as I clean my mouth in the bathroom I look up at him and he is looking at me "What" he laughs "Come on let's go get things finished so I get you home and have you all to myself" I laugh as I ask "Which place yours or mine" He ponders the thought for a minute and then answers "Mine" but I don't have any clothes" he presses a hot kiss to my mouth and looks down at me "you definitely won't be needing any this weekend". I laugh as we finish work for the day and then close up making sure that the code is punched in and then head towards his place which was 15 minutes from where my house actually was I smile as he actually take me to my house so I could grab a couple of female necessities like shampoo and conditioner, deodorant, ect and some clothes as well, I then make sure everything is shut off and locked up as we make our way to his house I was super nervous but I was also very excitied at the same time we pull up into his driveway and my mouth falls open his house was beautiful! The house reminded me of the movie Gone with the Wind and the Tara Plantation house "Andrew this is beautiful" "Thank you my dad had this house built as a wedding gift for my mom" We head inside the gasp inside of the house was even more beautiful that the outside. I turn towards Andrew and I wrap my arms around his neck "Thank you for inviting me" He wraps his arms around my waist and pulls me flush up against him "Your welcome I have a lot of things in store for us this weekend". He takes my hand as he shows me around the house even though his dad had built this house for his mom I could tell that he done a lot of updating to the house after he had finished giving me the grand tour we both shower and I fix dinner for us as we both wanted something light we decided on a salad with cheese, croutons, grapes, raisins, cranberries, carrots, red onion, sun flower seeds and rand dressing. "So what do you have planned for the weekend". I ask as rinse out our bowls and place them into the dishwasher as Andrew comes up behind me and pins me against the counter leaning down he kisses my neck whispering in my ear "Only things that are seen in an X rated movie" I shake a shiver runs up and down my spine I was wearing a simple nightie as he starts to move it up and move my head leaving me in nothing but panties "I can't get enough of you" he grunts out as he slips off my panties and I'm bent over the counter I moan as he runs his hand over my ass and then down between my wet folds "Already soaking wet for me" he groans out as he slides one finger inside of me I arch my back as he begins to move first one then two fingers inside of me "I'm going to make you cum in every position possible" Andrew says as he removes his fingers and then shoves inside of me, stretching me he grasps my hips and begins to pound a steady rhythm in and out of my pussy as I moan and grab the counter for more support "Oh Fuck…."! I say as I can fill that pull again "God that pussy is so fucking tight" he says as he leans down over me pressing me into the counter as he is snapping his hips back and forth our bodies slapping together as I push back against him "Please Andrew, Please" he smiles as he kisses my neck and runs his fingers down my back "please what baby" I groan as my pussy is so wet it is dripping down onto my thighs "make me cum" Andrew reaches down and twists my nipple and that's all it takes a I cum crashing down hard as he can fill her muscles tighten around his cock and it sends him over the edge as we both stand there for a minute trying to catch our breaths and to think the weekend was only just now getting started. After not being with anybody expect Mark I was hot and horny all night long pardon my French but Andrew brought a side in me that I didn't even know was there. Mark was very dominating in bed and very demanding while Andrew let me take control, I was the one determining the pace, I was the one shoving him down and taking what was mine it was a completely different aspect for me and so far I loved it. I wake up the next morning with a huge smile on my face but I can't move as Andrew has one leg and one arm thrown over me like vise grip I giggle as I try to work my way free but the only thing it ended up doing was turning both him and me on at the same time. "Going somewhere" I laugh and slap him on the arm not realizing that he had been awake the whole time "I need coffee" I say but his idea of waking up was totally different from mine instead of letting me get up to go fix some coffee he pins me under him "I got a better way of making you wake up". He murmurs as he slides down his face between my thighs I groan as he uses his tongue and fingers to bring me pleasure sucking my clit into his mouth as he slides two fingers in and out my wet box I open my legs more for him as I run my fingers through his short hair and I hold his head in place as my legs begin to tremble knowing that my orgasm was not too far behind. But then he stops and I poke out my bottom lip he moves up my body though and replaces his mouth with his cock he kisses me his mouth and teeth nipping at my lips as he begins to move in and out of me I wrap my legs around his waist "God you fill incredible" Andrew moans against my mouth as we both find mind numbing pleasure that morning in each other's arms…..as we are sitting in the kitchen eating breakfast Andrew looks up at me "We have a party to go to tonight" I arch my brow at him and he laughs "Relax Kat, its just a little get together with some lawyer friends of mine but it's not a casual party it's a formal party and I need you to find an incredibly sexy but classy type of dress by 3pm today". My mouth drops open this I was not expecting, I usually didn't dress up and I was nervous as hell about meeting anybody right now since we had only been together for a couple of months but I knew it was eventually coming "Ok, would you like something short or long"? "Short" "Cleavage or no cleavage"? He arches his brow at me then and smiles "Just a hint of cleavage" I smile as I nod my head we finish breakfast and then we both shower making love in the shower two times before we finally decided we better get out day started the party was in Grapevine, Texas which was about 34 minutes away from where we living he had some errands to run while I was shopping so we go our separate ways for a little bit. I went to several stores before I finally found the dress I wanted I smile as I try the dress on and even the sales lady is impressed "Excuse me but I can't help but wonder where are you going that you need such a beautiful dress" "Well my boyfriend has been invited to a party and it is semi-formal so he sent me shopping" She nods her head as she helps me find some shoes that match and some jewelry also I smile and thank her as I put my purchase in the car and I head back towards the house I look at the time and hit the gas pedal I was running a few minutes behind and I needed to go home and get ready I pull into the driveway and I grab my things as I head upstairs shower really quick and then step out as I dry off and put curlers in my hair as I do my make up going a little darker tonight as I'm finishing up my hair after doing make up I see Andrew step into the view of the mirror I wink at him as I slip into the dress and then I finally turns towards him and his mouth drops open "Well what do you think". Andrew doesn't say anything for a little bit but then he walks towards me as he pins me against the bathroom wall "You look so beautiful tonight". I smile and moan as he kisses my lips and then moves down it my neck "The dress is perfect for tonight, I can't wait to show you off to all my friends" Andrew says as he takes my hand and we head towards GrapeVine Texas, I was nervous and scared that his friends were not going to like but he reassured me that everything was going to be just fine. The dress I was wearing was a royal purple color that had sequins on it it came to mid-thigh and was sleeveless with a dipped neckline. "Everybody is going to love you I promise" Andrew says as he pulls up to the driveway of his friend Kevin's house and I gasp the house was even bigger that Mark's and Mark's house was big "He likes big expensive things as you can tell". He opens my car door for me and helps me out as I adjust my dress and I slip my arm through his as he rings the doorbell and a few minutes later a shorter man that was bald opens the door hugging Andrew "Hey man so glad you could make it, and is this the famous Kat we have heard so much about" Kevin says as he also hugs me "This is the famous Katherine" Andrew says as he slips an arm around my waist and Kevin shows us inside there were six other couples there and I'm introduced to Karen and Steven Wildwood who owned another law firm in Texas, Mindy and Ken Stevenson who owned their own clothing company, Sherri and Dru Blackstone who owned a Native American shop that should different types of stuff. Then there was of course Kevin and Andrea Smith, Maxell and Christina O'Brian and Mark and Chelsea Bryant who were all very successful lawyers all around the Texas area. We all sit down for a dinner of a cesar salad as a appitertizer, country fried steak as the main course with mashed potatoes and green beans then strawberry rhubard cake for dessert. Everything was delicious I didn't eat a lot because I was nervous in front of all his friends but everybody seemed so nice and genuine that it was easy to get along with them after dinner the guys go down into the man cave for cigars and brandy and the ladies go into the living room for wine and social talk it was different usually when I was with Mark we all just kind of hung out together but this was actually kind of fun I'm handed a glass of wine and the questions from the other ladies begin this is what "So Andrew told us that you have been married before he talks about your kids all the time who were you married too" "Well I was actually married twice the first was to John Layfield and the 2nd was to Mark Calaway" "I guess see shock register on all of the ladies faces and then they all smile "Are you talking about that handsome devil that use to stalk Stephanie McMahon back in the day" "I let out a laugh and I nod my head "Yes that would be the 2nd one, we have three two kids together Eli who is 11 and Ava who is 9 then John" "Is John also known as that knock me on my ass handsome Bradshaw" I nod my head again "Yes that would be him, we have one son together Jonathan who is 8". The ladies nod their heads as we are all sipping their wine "So why did you divorce Mark" "Well he couldn't stop cheating everytime I thought everything was going good he would do something crazy like staying gone for months on end, not seeing the kids when he promised ect" "OH I would have taken everything that fucker had to offer in divorce court" Andrea says "Well he is doing better now, he has the kids Friday, Saturday, Sunday and he is taking them to school on Monday before he goes back on the road that evening" All the ladies nod their heads as they pour me another glass of wine "So tell me about you guys how many times have you guys been married or do yall have kids" "Honey all of us have at least been married once or twice before aint nothing wrong with that as for kids all of us have three kids" "Yep that about sums it up, three was enough for me" Andrea says as she sips her wine as the conversation was light and airy but good by the time 12 midnight rolls around the guys have returned from the man cave and all of us one by one start to depart for the night. "Thank you Kevin for having us, it was so nice to meet you and Andrea" Kevin pulls me into a hug as does Andrea "Your welcome to come over anytime girl maybe bring the kids over one day so they can all play together" Andrea says as she hugs me again Andrew and I say goodbye and we make the trip back home "So how did you get along with all the other ladies" Andrew asks as he takes my hand and kisses it "Everything actually went really good, they asked who I had been married too before and they were shocked when they found out" Andrew laughs "Yes I told them that you had married a famous professional wrestler but they didn't believe me so I guess they had to find out for themselves". I laugh "They are more laid back then their first appear" after we get home, shower and change into night clothes we get under the cover as Andrew pulls me into his arms he kisses my neck causing shivers to race up and down my spine "thank you coming tonight, I thought that you were too nervous and didn't want to come" I turn towards him "Well I was nervous as hell but you wanted me to go and I couldn't tell you no" He kisses me on the lips "They fell in love with you Kat, they want you to come over every time we have a get together dinner" "They really liked me"? Andrew nods his head "Why wouldn't they love you, you are one awesome woman" I blush and lower my lashes as he kisses me again this time sliding his cock into me as I moan out my pleasure "Now I'm going to show you how amazing I can be" we spend the rest of the night loving on each other and bringing each other to more than one orgasm that night we fall asleep as the sun is just now coming up over the horizon I smile I was really happy and I couldn't wait to see my kids after the weekend they were the first ones that made my heart complete.

Mark's house was a total chaotic place to be at during this particular time kids were running all over the place getting ready for school the next day. They had a great weekend and he hated to leave come Monday evening but work was work he couldn't help but wonder what Kat was doing at this point in time. Melina had already gone back on the road with the WWE and he missed having her warm his bed at night it was lonely without her with him the kids were slowly warming up to Melina and they actually included her in on a couple of things instead of treating her like an outcast but that was also because he had jumped the kids cases about being so mean and rude to her. "Daddy can we call mommy" "Sure, let's see what she is up to" Mark picks up his cell phone and dials Kat's number but he is surprised when Andrew answers the phone "Hey Andrew this is Mark, the kids wanted to speak to their mom" "Sure hang on we just got in from spending a couple of hours at the lake" Andrew says and then Mark hears him hand the hand to Kat "Hello" "Hey mommy" all three kids say at the same time "We miss you bunches" Ava says "Really? Well I miss you guys bunches also! Are yall having fun with dad and Melina" "Yes, we went to the water park and to the movies and dad let us have our own version of a camping trip in the back yard" Eli says as he smiles and laughs "Yes dad and Melina scared us to death they came and started beating on the tent" He hears Kat laugh "How is Mr. Andrew doing" Jonathan asks "He is good we just got back from spending a couple of hours at the lake we also went to a dinner party with a couple of friends of his we have had a good weekend" "Tell him we said hello and we can't wait for him to fix our lunches for school next week" He hears Kat laugh again as well as Andrew also and the pain that shoots through Mark's chest was enough to make him catch his breath they use to laugh together like that not so long ago "Thank you guys your mom and I can't until you guys get back home we miss yall" Mark can fill the anger rising up in him who the fuck did this dude think he was these were him and Kat's kids not that son a bitch's but Mark also had to remember that….him and Kat were not married anymore and he didn't have a damn thing to say as far as her love life was concerned. "Well my babies I'm going to turn in for the night but if yall need anything please call" "Ok mommy we love you" "We love you too" then the conversation ends and the kids hand the phone back to him as they also get ready to turn in for the night but his thoughts were not on Melina that night they were on his ex-wife Katherine. Mark tossed and turned all night long not able to sleep well about 5am he finally decided to get up and get the day started he had to pack when he got back home after dropping the kids off from school in order to catch a flight out tonight. He drinks about three cups of coffee then decides to get the kids up so they can get dressed and ready. He was not looking forward to the long flight that he had but he loved his job and was not ready to give it up yet. After finishing breakfast the kids go and wash their faces and brush their teeth and then grab all their things he would drop the rest of the stuff off at Kat's house before she had to go to work he hugs and kisses the kids before he leaves and watches them as they disappear into the school his heart on his sleeve he loved his kids and it killed him inside to know that in a way he let the kids down by cheating on Kat, he broken up the family he vowed never to do. After dropping them off he makes his way to Kat's new house and he rings the doorbell but he is not prepared to the assault on his eyes and his nostrils when he opens the door holy fuck she was even more beautiful than he remember. "Hey Mark what are you doing here" She was wearing a simple three piece suit and it made every curve in her body stand up her hair was pulled up into a nice bun and the perfume she was wearing was different than what she use to wear around him. His favorite on her had always been Hypnotic by Lancôme but this perfume smelled a lot better he couldn't put his finger on what she was wearing yet "Well I just dropped the kids off at school and I wanted to bring the rest of their stuff home because they couldn't take all of it to school" She nods her head as he steps inside and starts bringing in their stuff "Thank you for letting me get the kids this weekend I think things are going to be ok with them and Melina" Kat nods her head as she grabs her keys and her purse and begins to shut off all the lights and grabs her cup full of coffee "Well I hate to rush you Mark but I got to get on the road so I can be to work on time" Mark nods his head as he sets the rest of the stuff down and she locks the door up "Your welcome they are you kids and anytime you want to see them just let me know" He nods his head and he grabs her arm before she can move another step and he wraps his arms around her engulfing her in a huge hug but Kat was apprehensive they hadn't even hugged in over a year she hugs him back then pushes him away seriously I got to go" She laugh as he gets into his truck and drives off. She stands there for a minute trying to get her emotions in check that's all she needed was Mark trying to come back into her life after he had already fucked things up. She shakes her head clear of the thoughts and gets into her car as she heads towards the office more than ready to see her kids after school today!


	19. Chapter 19

"Kids come on its time for dinner"! I yell up the stairs as they all three coming thundering down the steps as well as Aaliyah who is crawling down backwards I pick her up as she reaches the bottom of the stairs and I kiss the top of her head "All by myself" "Good girl" it had been almost a month since Mark had been back on the road and the kids were missing him badly but they were getting along great with Andrew and that made it a whole lot easier for me. They thanked Andrew every day when he got home from work for making their favorite thing for lunch he would hug them and tell them it was no big deal. We was working late tonight and I was ok with that he had a huge case coming up involving a big socialite in Texas his wife had been having an affair with the pool boy and he was trying to get out of paying spousal support but when Andrew had found out that he was physical abusing the wife he was hell bent on making sure the bastard paid for ever laying his hands on a woman. The woman unfortunately had tried to hit on Andrew I was just coming in from grabbing me and him some lunch when I catch the woman backing Andrew into a corner rubbing her hands down his body I stay back from a minute just to see where things might lead but Andrew pushes her away and warned her that if she tried it again then he would give her case to somebody else but what I didn't know was that he had given the case to somebody else and he was at the jewelry store looking at rings that I didn't know about. The kids and are just about to eat dinner when we hear the door open "Andrew" all three of them say at the same time as they each get up and hug him "Drew"! Aaliyah says as she is waving her hands at him he kisses her on top of the head "How as school you guys"? "It was boring as usual" Eli says as he crosses his arms again his chest he was so looking forward to summer vacation in a couple of weeks. He wanted to go with his dad on the road but he hadn't asked his mom or dad yet and he wasn't sure exactly how that was going to go down. "I had a good day; we learned how to do long division"! "We'll let me go shower real quick then I will be down to join you guys for dinner" he heads off towards the bedroom as I get up and fix him a plate and set it at his place and then pour him a glass of sweet tea as he is coming down the stairs he notices that I'm bent over at the over pulling the garlic bread out he steps up and whispers "if you bend over like that again we might not make it through dinner" I jump and shout as I turn around with my hand over my heart "You scared the crap out of me" I say as he pulls me into his arms "I didn't mean to baby" I laugh as we kiss and then sit down at the table to eat tonight we were having one of Andrew's favorites which happened to be Spaghetti I smile as he gobbles down his food and the kids do also I look at all them shocked and they all laugh "You're a good cook mommy everybody loves your cooking" Jonathan says as he holds his hand up to his mouth to whisper to me "Daddy says he misses your cooking all the time" I let out a laugh and throw my head back Mark had never mastered the kitchen he wasn't exactly chief material "Well tell your dad that he needs to start fending for his own self" everybody laughs as we finish up dinner and I clean up the kitchen as the kids head upstairs and Andrew helps get them ready for bed I somewhat felt bad about Andrew helping with the kids I felt like they were totally my reasonability and that he should not be helping them but he always insisted that he was ok with helping and that he enjoyed it I load up the dishwasher and get it started and then wipe off the counters and the table as I then shut every off and make sure the doors are locked and then I make my way upstairs as I kiss each of the kids good night and I make sure Aaliyah is ok I smile as she is sound asleep then I head to my bedroom and shower as I notice that Andrew is sitting propped up in the bed "No clothes tonight" I arch my brow at him and I put the clothes back in the dresser where I got them from Andrew pats the bed beside him and I move towards him as I climb under the sheets snuggling up next to him laying my head on his chest "Move in with me you and the kids" I look up at him kind of surprised "Andrew that" "Hush I want you and the kids with me 24/7" "But I already fill bad enough with you helping me out with the kids they are mine reasonability" Andrew looks at me like I have lost my mind and he rolls pinning me under him his blue eyes looking into mine "Kat I don't mind helping with the kids I have always wanted kids but I can't have kids so this is just like having my own I love the kids and I love you" I can fill the tears welling up in my eyes he said he loved me but did I love him back or so it too soon to say anything like that "I already know what you are thinking, it's too soon to say I love you but I do and I can tell by the way we love, by the way you kiss me that you fill the same way I do". Andrew says as his lips find mind and I moan into his mouth I did fill the same way about him even thought we had only know each other a little while I still felt like he was so much a part of my life he wasn't on the road 24/7 and so far we had been the only ones with each other it seemed like the type of relationship that I needed and wanted. "Ok if you want us too" He plants another kiss on my lips he was truly happy that me and the kids were going to move in with him "What about this house" "We will sell it and use that money to go on a family vacation" I look at him and smile "Since when did I get so lucky" "Since the day you walked into my office to get divorced" I laugh out of darkness came light we kiss getting lost in each other's arms as the only thing I could think about is having to get all this shit moved again! The next morning Andrew and I wake up early we had a busy day ahead of us at the office and Lynn was coming over here with Isabella to watch the kids she was so far the only one of my friends that I had been able to see in a while since I was so busy with kids and working the kids had the day off because it was a teacher work day I smile as Andrew and I decided to ride together we kiss and hug the kids goodbye "We will see you guys at home tonight and when we call Liz to see how yall were today we will pick up pizza if all are good" "Yea Pizza Pizza"! all of the kids say at the same time we wave goodbye as I hug Liz and thank her for watching and I also hug bella who was awfully clingy today "Sorry she is going through this separation anxiety issue and its becoming overwhelming" "Totally been there done that, so I know how you fill it will get better though I promise" we hug each other again before Andrew and I head get into the car and head towards the office he had court today and he had asked me to be there with him I was nervous I had never been on this side of things in a court room so I was not sure what to expect. His client was a big time car sales men who had been sold a bunch of already messed up cars but the people he brought them from failed to mention that the cars were basically unusable so he was suing them today for the cast of every care he had brought from the dude plus all court costs we arrive about 15 minutes before court is about to start and Andrew goes over everything with his client "Mr. Smith looks like everything is set all we have to do now is wait for the others to arrive and then we should be able to get started" The man nods as Andrew then introduces me to his client "Mr. Smith this is my assistant and girlfriend Katherine, Katherine this is Mr. Harvey Smith" We shake hands "it's good to finally meet the woman that Andrew can't stop talking about" I laugh as I wave him off and we sit down as the judge is making its way into the court room hopefully this would not take long at all! 2 hours later court was dismissed the other man had been ordered to pay back everything that Mr. Smith had spent on the cars that he had brought and all the court costs. "Thank you Mr. Stoddard, thank you for everything" we all shake hands and then we leave as Andrew opens the doors for me and we make it out to the car as Andrew undoes his tie and he slides behind the wheel. "Thank God that is over with"! "I know now we can get back to the office and finish out the rest of the day laying low" "You got that right, but hey I know we are both stressed out so I got something for you to do when we get back to the office" Andrew looks at me and he winks and I blush a crimson red he was so blunt sometimes we arrive back at the office and as soon as we get through the door and the code is punched in and the doors are locked Andrew pushes me up against the wall and kisses me hard as I wrap my arms around his neck we kiss until we are breathless that's when the clothes start coming off piece by piece as we are both naked and standing before each other Andrew leads me towards the conference room where he lays me back on the table "I'm going to make you fill so much better" Andrew says as he begins to lick and suck on my pussy I moan and spread my legs as I hold his head in place loving the fills of his lips on me he then slides two fingers inside of me arching upwards reaching towards that sweet spot that always made me gush a river. I moan as I fill my juices come flowing out as Andrew is groaning and grunting the sight of her so turned on turned him on. He quickly removes his fingers and then shoves inside of me as I wrap my legs around his waist and I hold on for dear life as Andrew begins to pump in and out of me fast picking up speed with each thrust he makes as I can fill my body coming alive and pushing against him seeking that sweet release. Who would have thought that my life would turn out the way it did being divorced and then meeting somebody that changed and flipped your whole world upside down in an instant but that's how life way it was a crazy ride that you just had to hang on and enjoy the ride later that night after we pick up the kids and head home there are all kinds of questions in my mind about this whole moving in with Andrew was I ready for this? Was he ready for this better yet were the kids ready for this? While lying in bed that night Andrew wraps his arms around me "Kat are you ok" I turn towards him and I wanting to be honest I tell them the truth "Be to totally honest I'm kind of scared about me and the kids moving in with you ask me why I have no flipping clue but I guess I'm scared it's not going to work sort like my marriage didn't work" Andrew places his fingers under my chin "Kat nothing is for certain that we do know but so far everything between me and you is going great and I get along great with the kids so why not it will be easier as far as travel for work I only live 15 minutes from here the kids could take the bus to and from school it will be perfect" I kiss his lips "Ok" Andrew's mouth takes over mine as he rolls so that I'm on top and I'm straddling his lap "Let's do this"! Andrew and I laugh as he places his hands on my hips "That way I can have you to myself every night" I lean down and we begin to kiss as I slide down on top of his cock rocking myself back and forth on him as he reaches down and rubs his fingers over my clit I moan as I throw my head back and arch my back loving the fill of him inside of me he massages my breasts as I can fill that pull begin in the pit of my stomach "Ride me baby, show me who is boss" I smile as I lean backwards grinning myself on him as he is thrusting up into me "Fuck" I groan as I let go screaming out my pleasure as he followers sending his seed in my belly as I lay my head on his chest both of us catching our breaths falling asleep both of us happily sexually satisfied. The move was underway it was early Saturday morning and the kids were all helping the beds had to be moved and a couple of pieces of fainter but everything else was being sold along with the house. I smile as all his friends had come to help us "Good morning girl how are you" Andrea says as she hugs me "I'm good tired but good ready to get all this over with I want it all do before the weekend is over with" "well let's get to it" Andrea says as she claps her hands all the clothes had been moved earlier this week and all the beds had been taken down and were ready to be put in the truck for moving. "Hey man you just gained yourself a whole family" Kevin says as him and Andrew are moving a bedroom dresser "Yea man, Kat is everything I wanted and them some if I ever cheat on her please slap me until I'm put in a mental institution because that woman is perfect, plus the kids are fun and I love them like they are my own" "That's great man I'm happy for you, you deserve somebody that is going to treat you good hey I meant to ask you has your crazy ex tired anything recently" Andrew shakes his head as they get the dresser loaded onto the truck and then go back inside to grab another piece "No man after I told her off at the office she has been laying low I hope she is done with coming around but with her you never know"! Andrew says as they load that piece onto the truck and meet the girls in the kitchen to grab a bottle of water. The girls were packing away all the cold food into coolers on ice to make sure nothing spoiled and putting everything that could go without ice into boxes to be shipping to Andrew's house "How is everything coming ladies" we both pop our heads up shouting they had sneaked up on us and we didn't even know it "Good we sent the kids to grab the rest of their things and pack them into the truck because we are not coming back from anything if it gets left behind"! Kat as she carries one cooler to the front door and Andrew helps me load it into the truck "We are almost done baby just a little bit more" I smile as we kiss and I moan into his mouth and I whisper into his ear "Later tonight after the kids are in bed how about we both give each other that massage we both have been promising for a week now" I look up at him and I can see the smile spread across his face "I'm going to take you up on the offer and you're going to pass out before I do" "Want to make a bet on that" We both laugh as all the kids come out caring the rest of their stuff Aaliyah also coming running out on her chubby 2 year old legs carrying her little pink suit case her stuff had already been moved "all by myself'! I help the kids load their stuff into the truck and we go back inside Kevin and Andrea had ordered us food "You guys didn't have to do that" "Oh hush lady you are part of the family now and when you are family we feed each other" Kevin says as he hands me a plate with chicken, carrots and peas and corn I thank him as he puts Aaliyah in her high chair and buckles her in as Andrea had already cut up her chicken for her "Yall are the sweetest" I say as the kids grab their own food and sit at the table us adults standing "Mom I want to go see daddy's friends I haven't seen them in a long time I miss them" I look at Jonathan and I blush it had been a while since we had been around some of our wwe family they probably thought I had dropped off the face of the planet "I will call Uncle Kevin and Aunt Liz later on today and see what they are up too and I will let you know" "ok mommy" Jonathan says as she takes a sip of his milk his dad was coming to pick him up this weekend so he could spend the week with him since he was off of work and that gave Jonathan some time to spend with his little sister she was 5 months now and an adorable little girl Michelle was beyond happy and I was happy for her and John. "Thank yall for all your help" I tell Kevin and Andrea as Andrew and I are walking them to the front door after we had loaded everything up into the trucks all that we had to do was get to the stuff to the house the next day "Yall are welcome we will see you guys in the morning" we all hug and then they leave as Andrew and I turn in for the night both exhausted the kids were already in bed and had been for about an hour I shower and then climb under the covers wanting to give Andrew that massage I promised him but I'm out as soon as my head hits the pillow not realizing I had just lost the bet that him and I made earlier. Andrew had just gotten out of the shower and was brushing his teeth he finishes climbing into bed laughing at the fact that Kat is sound asleep he kisses her on the lips and pulls her into his arms they also had a big day ahead of them tomorrow as well and had to get an early start. Later that day everything is moved and set up at Andrew's house and everything was looking good I smile as the kids are running through the house exploring their new surroundings all of us were tired but I was so glad everything was moved we eat dinner and then all head upstairs for showers and to go to bed that night as I'm lying in Andrew's arms his lips on my neck I can't help but fill content and happy "Thank you Andrew" "For" "For loving me and for loving my kids" Andrew turns me towards him and he kisses me as I wrap my arms around his neck loving the filling of him pressed against my skin I moan as he kisses his way down my body and puts his mouth on my most sensitive area I arch my back and push my hips up to meet his mouth Andrew smiles at how responsive she is her body wanting more of what she was giving him "that's it baby" Andrew groans out the way her body responded to his touches and his kisses always made a fire run through his veins he grabs her by the ankles and pulls her flush up against him as he slides into her willing body moans as she wraps her arms around his neck bringing her legs up towards her body Andrew begins to move in and of me at a steady pace my head was spinning and I felt like I could not breathe he was making fall over the edge hard and fast "Oh Andrew" I moan out as I run my nails down his back pressing them into his skin as our passions are mounting reaching an inferno that it was going to take a whole lot to put out. Andrew groans as he can fill the pressure mounting and he begins to pump in and out her full force Kat let out her orgasmic scream as her pussy contractions around his cock and he sends his seed shooting deep in her he wraps her in his arms loving the way she felt against him he was deeply in love with this woman and he wasn't sure how things were going to turn out but at this point he was content with the way things were and he was happy for now.

Mark's POV

Thursday Night Smack down and I were already at the arena planning out my match for the night. I was missed my kids and being at home with them but work was work as I have said before at least Melina was here to quench my thirst when it came to needing a warm body to lie next too. Mark smiles as he thought of all the things they did to each other last night she was a total porn star in the bedroom and he loved it. He had a match tonight with Mr. Kennedy and he was looking forward to straight up whipping his ass the man was disrespectful and rude Mark had to use the bathroom really badly and when he goes he doubles over the pain is so bad it burned when he went to the bathroom really badly and when he looked down there was blood in his urine Mark is automatically worried nothing like this had ever happened with him before he immediately makes his way towards the WWE's doctor and sends everybody else out of the office then closes and locks the door behind him making sure that nobody came in. "Hey man, how are you doing" "Fine, look doctor I got a problem and I need you to help me out here" Mark proceeds to explain the problem and the doctor nods his head as he has Mark give him a urine sample and to embarrass him even more he had Mark pull his pants down and he swaps the tip of his cock the doctor tells him he can pull up his pants and he sends off the tests to the lab "I should have your results by tomorrow I can call you or you can come by here if you want to" "Just call me" "Ok Mark I will give you a call tomorrow" The doctor says as Mark leaves the office and makes his way back to his locker room wondering what in the hell was going on with his shit. Just as he was about to go search for Melina she comes through the locker room door smiling "Hey baby" Melina says as she rubs herself against Mark, Mark's body automatically responds as he wraps his arms around her waist kissing her neck as Melina turns kissing him on the lips their tongues mating with each other's Mark groans as he fills a pain in his pelvic area and he pulls away from Melina breaking the kiss "Are you ok"? "Yes baby just got some weird stuff going on with my body I think we shouldn't have sex until I get the ok from the doctor" Melina lowers her head kind of filling bad and then kind of not filling bad she had seen the doctor earlier this month after getting back from doing a house show in Florida and the results that he had given her she was not happy with but she shrugged it off, got put on some antibiotics and moved on with her life with the way things were "Ok baby but when you are ready for that rain check let me know" Melina winks at him and Mark grabs his crotch indicting that he couldn't wait as Melina laughs and she gets ready to walk Mark down to the ring for his match. Mark had lost the match with Melina trying to distract Mr. Kennedy but he ended up checking on her because she had gotten pushed off the ring apron so Mr. Kennedy rolls Taker up for the victory and quickly rolled out of the ring making his way up the ramp as the Ref is holding his hand up in victory. Mark has in a bad mood tonight and he was ready to get back to his hotel, shower, and go to bed they had another long flight tomorrow as he had a house show to do and then he could take a couple of days off and go see the kids. They both shower and they have a quickie in the shower both reaching their peaks at the same time as they wash off and then step out as they dress and head back towards the hotel both ready to sleep the nights events wearing the out. The next morning they are packing up their things as Mark pulls her against his waist and shoves inside of her making her squirm under him as he pumps into her pussy as he reaches around and massages her breasts both of them reaching their peaks at the same time as they dress get on the back of his bike heading towards the next town and the house show. When they arrive it's about 8pm that night when they check into their hotel room both exhausted from the ride and the travel Mark and Melina shower together and then fall asleep wrapped up in each other later that night after Mark is snoring and totally out Melina slips out of bed and dresses as she leaves quietly closing the door behind her as she gets on the elevator and heads down and outside to the parking garage where she makes sure that she not seen. She screams but a hand covers her mouth as she turns to start beating the person who has her but her eyes light up and she wraps her arms around the man's neck "I have missed you, that overbearing bear is such a grump" Melina says as her and John Morrison kiss the kiss soon becoming passionate and more urgent "You have to call if off with him soon I'm getting lonely without you" John says as he wraps his arms around the smaller woman and crushes her against his chest Melina knew that John was wanting her to break up with Mark but Melina was not ready to give up her meal ticket yet she was just now making some waves in the women's division and she didn't want to give all that up yet "Soon, very soon John….I promise" John smiles and pulls her into the stairwell and proceeds to lift her skirt up over her ass and slides into her from behind as she grabs onto the railing for leverage "Your such a much better lover" Melina moans out as she pushes back against him as John grabs her by the hips pounding at a steady pace as Melina arches her back her orgasm approaching as he can fill her walls tighten up around his cock sending him over the edge along with her. As they are kissing and loving on each other they hear the door at the top of the stairs open and slam shut both of them make a scramble for the door giggling the whole time as she kisses John goodbye and washes up in the bathroom real quick then makes her way back up to her room she looks at the time and smiles he would still be snoring logs Melina smiles as she slips into the room and climbs back into bed with Mark who never even noticed she was gone. The next morning they are both just relaxing in bed they didn't have to be at the arena until later this evening and they had just spend part of the morning fucking like dogs in heat "I can't wait to go home and see my kids I have missed them so much" "Yea I hope one day to have kids as well they adore their dad" Melina says as she runs her fingers down his chest as she had received a text message from John wanting to see her again so Melina came up with an excuse to get away from Mark "Hey babe I'm going to do some shopping today before we go to the area" "Ok, don't spend too much money" Mark laughs as they kiss and she heads towards the bathroom to shower and get ready for the day as she dresses and then makes her way towards the parking garage making sure nobody is looking as john pulls up to the crib and she hops in his car so glad to be away from Mark for a little bit longer. Mark had just gotten out of the shower when his cell phone beings to ring Mark answers "Hey Mark its Doctor McScott I have your test results for you" "Ok doctor what's up" Mark almost hits the floor when he receives the news WTF! Mark automatically knows what to do and he calls Vince telling him he had a family emergency and had to fly back home Vince said he understood and would talk to him later. Mark packs his bag, checks out of his hotel room and then hops on his bike heading more like speeding towards the airport he needed to get as far away from Melina as possible and to a doctor as soon as he got back into Houston and he needed Kat, he needed to talk to Kat. Mark gets into Houston, Texas about 11pm and throws everything down at the front door heading towards his room and showering as he falls into bed sleeping overcoming him as soon as he lies down. He had already called Kat and told her he would be over there tomorrow she could tell there was something wrong with the way he sounded she also told him that Andrew was on a business trip until Tuesday morning so he would come see the kids anytime he wanted too. Mark hung up the phone with her and just sat there nursing a whole 12 pack of beer he had purchased at the store. Mark was depressed and he had a doctor's appointment in the morning and he was not looking forward to it all.

End of Mark's POV

Andrew had left that morning for a business trip and I was sad so far we had not been apart in our relationship but he had to meet with the clients for his next case Kat knew he was a busy man and they would have a busy week at the office once he got back into town. When Mark had called her and asked her if he could come talk to her she knew there was something wrong Mark NEVER called her for anything other than to see the kids. Kat didn't want him sexually anymore so there was NO way in hell she wanted him that way but she respected him because he was the father of her kids. Kat woke up early that Saturday morning getting some coffee in her system and getting breakfast ready for the kids Mark said he would be over a little after 9am in the morning and she wanted to make sure all the kids were up and ready for him. Her youngest Miss. Aaliyah was so smart and beautiful she had my hair color but she had her daddy's piercing green eyes as her dad she was talking sentences now and she was into everything but I loved chasing her around and it was always an adventure with four kids you never know what in the heck was going to happen! "Mom something smells so good"! Eli says as she rubs his stomach and I hug him they had no idea their dad was coming today "Well that is a good thing" "What are we having" "Well I thought we would have eggs, bacon, and grits" "Sounds good to us" all four kids say at the same time I laugh as I fix them their plates and I pour myself another cup of coffee as I sit down to eat with the kids "mom when is Andrew going to be home we miss him already" Jonathan says as he looks up at me with eyes just like John Layfield "He will be home Tuesday morning" "Good maybe Wednesday he can fix us our favorite lunches" I laugh as I nod my head and we finish up our breakfast as we clean up the kitchen and then head upstairs to get dressed and ready for the day. As the kids are in the playroom and I'm sitting in the living room drinking a cup of coffee I hear a knock on the door and I already know its Mark Calaway I put my cup down and head towards the door as I open it Mark didn't look the same as I remembered he looked tired like he needed to rest I step aside and let him come inside. It was the year 2010 and Mark had returned back to the Deadman persona so he was growing his hair back out "Let me go get the kids" "No I want to talk to you alone for a minute where the kids won't here" I nod my head and we head into the kitchen where I pour him a cup of coffee and we sit out on the deck where it was not too unbearably hot right now "So what's up" "Well I first want to apologize for anything I ever done to hurt you" "it's in the past Mark" "I know but I just needed to say that, but I started having some issues with my private areas and went to the doctor" I look at Mark in all the years of us having been together nothing like that ever happened and I was thankful because the times he was running around on me he could have caught something and now it was happening to him and I didn't know the right words to say at all other than listen to what he had to say. "I have chlamydia and gonorrhea" I look at Mark stunned and I automatically know the bitch Melina gave it to him "I haven't been running around on Melina but I guess she has been on me and I deserve it after the way I cheated on you with Sara, and Sara with Michelle" I shake my head as I finally gain my voice back "Are you being treated for both of these" Mark shakes his head as he takes a sip of his coffee shaking his head "Mark you do realize how serious this is what if it wasn't Chlamydia or Gonorrhea that she gave you but AIDS, you need to stay far away from that woman as possible"! I say as Mark holds his head in his hands "I know I already did I left as soon as I got the call from the doctor's and I went to my doctor this morning and ceftriaxone which was administered as an injection and he put me on an antibiotic called azithromycin that is taken in tablet form at the same time this helps treat any chlamydia infection". Mark says as he drains his coffee up and gets up to get another as the kids come rushing into the kitchen they were coming to get me but as soon as they all see Mark they pounce on him and I can't help but laugh thanking God that nothing more serious that he had contacted, I smile as the kids look up at me and I know they are upset because I knew Mark was going and I didn't tell them "Mom you knew he was coming and you didn't tell us"?! Ava says as she has her hands on her hips she as sassy for her age and a smart mouth but she got it honest from both me and her father "Well I wanted it to be a surprise for you guys" "Well you surprised us alright"! Jonathan says as he wraps his arms around one leg and Aaliyah wraps her arms around the other I loved seeing my kids so happy but he was Not about to come into my life and ruin anything I had going with Andrew I was happy and I sure as fuck was not going to fall for any more of his bullshit lines that he would always give to reel me back in. "I'm going to take the kids with me today if that's ok" Well I don't see why not just me just make sure Aaliyah has everything she needs in her diaper bag" I say as I make my way upstairs towards Aaliyah room where I pack her some diapers, extra clothes, wipes and then make sure she has a Sippy cup when I get back down to the kitchen then hand the bag to Mark" "By the way all the girls miss you they have been wanting to get together with you why don't you call them once in a while" I nod my head as I hug and kiss the kids goodbye and tell them I will see them in a couple of days I sigh as I grab another cup of coffee and I dial Andrew's number he picks up after the 2nd right "Hey baby how are you and the kids doing" "We are doing good Mark just dropped by he is going to keep the kids a couple of days since took a couple of weeks off" "Well that's good but I know the kids will want something special for their lunches when I get back" The thought brings a smile to my face "How is work coming baby" I ask as I sip my coffee "Well actually we are done I was about to call you and tell you that I was on my way home" I smile "I can't wait to wrap my arms around you" I whisper and I hear Andrew groan over the phone "I can't wait" Andrew says figuring she would break the news to him tomorrow about Mark "I brought presents for everybody" "Andrew you didn't have to do that" "Oh hush woman of course I did" Andrew says as we are both laughing just two more days and we will be able to hold each other again he didn't take a lot of business trips but when he did he always would bring us back something special from wherever he had to go. We hang up the phone but it rings again and this time it is Kevin Nash who I haven't heard from in forever "Hello Nash" "I was beginning to think you disappeared off the face of the planet how the hell are you" "Well I'm better than ever, and the kids are adjusting to their new house as well" "Wait a minute your telling me that you moved again" "What I didn't tell you? "NO"! "Oh well my bad I thought Mark probably would have said something to you, yes the kids and I moved in with Andrew about a week ago" There is silence on the phone for a couple of seconds as I knew it was taking Kevin some time to adjust to the news and he was probably telling Liz as well who already knew but just didn't say anything to Kevin. "Well are you happy? Does he treat the kids well"? "Yes Kevin, I'm very happy and the kids love Andrew" "That's all that matters than, hey has Mark talked to you yet" "Yes actually he has he came by to pick the kids up earlier this morning, and tell told me about his issues" Kevin groans Mark had called him as soon as he had gotten off the phone with the doctor and was raising hell about Melina who was shocked but not surprised that Mark had up and left her she wasn't too upset she just moved on with her life but what she didn't know was that all her shit that was in Mark's house was now sitting on the side of the road with a big sign FREE CLOTHES on it. "You know Kat, I have always tried to warn Mark about that woman but he just would not listen" "Kevin we all know how hard headed Mark is, and we all know he is going to do what he wants to no matter what anybody tells him but don't beat him down about this just try to be his friend and keep encouraging him to get back to living his life right now he is so depressed he is really starting to take this dead man thing to the extreme" Kevin and I bust out laughing "Hey I meant to tell you, Liz and I are having a cook out at our house on Wednesday why don't you, Andrew and the kids come on over" "sure I will talk to Andrew about it and see if he wants to come and I will let you know" "Sounds good, take care of yourself woman" Kevin says as we hang up the phone and I start on getting the house cleaned and all the bed sheets changed while Mark has the kids with him. Andrew thought I should hire a maid to help with the house cleaning but I inedited on doing everything myself since I have been doing it for years I laugh as I think about the last time one of the kids spilt something on Andrew's new carpet the kids thought he was going to flip if they told him but all he said was "Well kids will be kids" I then frown sometimes I wondered if taking on four kids that were not his was too much for him but he kept insisting that everything was ok and he was happy he even offered that me and the kids come on the next business trip with him if I was that worried about things I had looked at him like he had lost his mind Andrew was always full of surprises though Mark had brought the kids back later that night after they had supper and he doesn't really talk he just leaves and tells the kids he will be back tomorrow as I'm rocking Aaliyah to sleep I can't help but fill those old emotions rise up in me Mark was the father of my children and he was my ex-husband but we shared so many good memories together and now he just seemed a former shell of himself and I wanted to be there for him but then again I did not want my relationship or trust with Andrew destroyed either when it came to Mark Callaway I had to put a wall up between us or things would not end pretty. The kids had taken their baths and went straight to bed mark had taken them everywhere and they did all sorts of things together and they were tired poor Aaliyah after I had given her a bath she passed out as soon as I laid her in the crib I smile as I head to the bathrooms and I grab all the dirty clothes and towels and decided to get the laundry started or it would be a disaster tomorrow as I'm coming out of the laundry room I hear something at the door and I'm kind of in panic mode Andrew's house was on top of a hill and had a lot of security to get through but when I open the door I'm shocked to see a drunk Mark all but falling over at my door "Why did I cheat on you, why did I fuck out life's up" Mark's words are slurred and he is wobbling back and forth on his feet so I grab his arm and I drag him inside as I push him towards the couch but he ends up tripping and falling straight into the wall he doesn't break his noise but his head would be hurting later on I tried not to laugh but he wraps me in a giant hug and I'm trying to get him off of me "Mark" "Katherine I'm sorry, so fucking sorry I messed up our marriage and torn apart our family" Mark was crying and I knew that the man was a complete and total mess so I try my best to get him in the downstairs guest quarters and to a shower but it was even a challenge doing that Mark kisses me pinning me against the wall but I'm pushing him away the whole time "Mark stop" "Oh come on Kat, I know your miss this dick between your thighs" Mark says as I look at him and arch my brow I shove him away from me "Well if you would have never cheated you would still be the one between my thighs but now the thing between your thighs is burring and itching because you could not keep it in your pants" the look on Mark's face is priceless though it was a combo of hurt, confusion, denial and most of all sadness I grab him by the arm and lead him to the guestroom "There is a bathroom with a shower and all the necessities you need to clean yourself up, clean sheets are on the bed and I will have a cup of hot tea waiting for you when you get out of the shower I suggest Mark that if you want to keep your head and be a good inspiration to your kids then you will clean yourself up and be sober before the morning hits" I leave Mark with his thoughts as I go into the kitchen and I make him a hot cup of coffee and I can't help but think of the Mark I use to know he was a professional even in his personal life but the Mark I knew now was the complete opposite and I couldn't help but fill sorry for him he was a shell of his former self after the coffee is ready I know on the door and I see mark is already out of the shower and dressed and sitting on the side of the bed probably nursing a major headache luckily I thought to bring him some pain killers along with his coffee I make my way into the room and mark looks at me like he doesn't know me but I sit down on the bedside him "Here is some coffee and some pain killers they should help" with that I kiss him on the forehead and I leave the room making my way upstairs to shower and head to bed myself knowing I had a busy day in the morning with kids and getting ready for the school week ahead of us I talk to Andrew before I go to bed and decided to tell him everything that happened today and why Mark is depressed the way he is and Andrew takes a second to ponder things over. "Well as long as he stays away from you" I smile "believe me baby the only man I want in my bed is you" I moan as I lay back on the bed smile running my hands over my body thinking of Andrew we both hang up and then I fall asleep clutching the pillow that smells like him. The next morning I wake up as usual and get the coffee ready along with breakfast as I wake up the kids and then go and wake up Mark. I knock on the door but there is no answer so I slowly open the door and smile Mark is lying in the middle of the bed snoring like an old bear the poor man had been through a lot lately and I felt bad for him since it was still early I decided to wait until after the kids were done eating breakfast before I woke him up as I'm making my way back to the kitchen the doorbell rings and I groan but open the door noticing Melina standing there "What do you want"? "Where is Mark"? "I don't know why you're looking here I'm not with mark anymore" "Because the bastard called me last night while he was drunk talking about he was going to get his family back because I ruined his life, fuck I didn't force him to sleep with me" Melina says rolling her eyes "Well you kind of did almost ruin his life your gave him Chlamydia and Gonorrhea" I say as I see the look that registers on her face I don't have time to react before she hauls off and slaps me across the face. "You bitch"! "How dare you come to my house and assault me get the fuck off my property before I put your skank ass in the garbage can where you belong"! "Fuck you if you were half the woman I was Mark would not have left you for me" I can fill my blood pressure pumping in my head and I slap her and shove her off the steps which as a good many as she reaches the bottom I shove her again "First of fucking all if you were a woman you would have never slept with a married and 2nd of all you can't turn a whore into a house wife" I see the shock register on Melina's face as she lunges at me wrapping her hands around my throat and I swing her around shoving her off of me and onto the drive way I mount her slapping and hitting at that pretty little face of hers how dare this woman come to my house talking shit to me. Mark who had been woken up by all the commotion and the kids who were all standing at the front door after finishing breakfast are looking down at Melina and Kat who are going at it Mark had heard some of the shit that had been said so him being the one that was the cause of the fighting walks down in nothing but boxers grabs Kat around the waist pulling Kat off of Melina. "Let me go you big bastard, let me finish what she started" Kat spats trying to fight free from his grip Melina who already had a busted lip and black eye holds her mouth as she stands up and makes her way towards Mark and Kat "Back off Melina, leave you have already done enough damage you cheating whore" Mark says as she still has a tight grip around Kat's waist not letting her go "Oh that's right you stupid fuck run back to that homely wife of yours and those precious demons" Melina says Kat who didn't like anybody talking about her kids somehow manages to get loose of Mark's grip and lunges at Melina punching her right in the nose "Don't you ever talk about my kids" Melina grunts and grabs her nose as blood is gushing from it she runs to her car and doesn't look back as she leaves and I shake my knuckles that bitch had a hard head "Calm down killer" I shake my head as I climb the stairs and I see all the kids looking at me I didn't usually let my kids see me upset but today was an exception "way to go mom"! Eli says as "You really knocked her through a loop"! Ava says as she throws her arms around my waist "Nobody messes with our momma"! Jonathan says as he throws his arm in the air much like Undertaker did in the ring I laugh as we go back into the kitchen and I fix Mark a plate and myself some food as the kids go upstairs to get dressed and get ready to go with their dad "I'm sorry about that Kat, I didn't know she was going to show up here" "Its ok Mark she got what was coming to her" I say as I take bite of my egg and eat some of my grits adding just a little bit more salt to them as I sip on my coffee. Later that day after the kitchen is cleaned and the kids and Mark are gone I shower and lay down on my bed Mark was taking Eli and Ava and then Michelle was coming to pick up Jonathan today so he could spend the week with his dad I groan as I hated to see my kids go but I knew they needed to spend time with their dads. Andrew was due home tomorrow and I couldn't wait to hold him in my arms again. It was Monday morning and since the kids were gone I didn't have to get up early but I always did anyway I'm standing in the kitchen sipping on my cup of coffee when I fill his arms slip around my waist I smile as I lean back against him having missed him so much. "How's my baby doing" Andrew asks as he kisses my neck causing a shiver to run down my spine as he hands are moving over my body exploring different areas as I try to speak but his hand cups my most sensitive area and I suck in my breath "I'm…..I'm fine" Kat manages to get out as he strips me of my clothes not having seen her in a couple of days always made him hunger for her more. He slips out of his jacket, his shirt, and his pants along with his shoes, socks, and boxers as he pulls Kat tighter against him. I turn and I wrap my arms around his neck as we begin to kiss our tongues dancing together as he picks me up and sets me on the counter and he steps between my legs "Lord I have missed you so much" I moan out as he lays me back on the counter and pulls me flush up against him "I have missed you too sweet thing" Andrew says as he leans down over me sliding into me as I bring my legs up around his waist as he begins to move in and out of me "Fuck you so wet and tight" Andrew groans out as I fill him stretching me out as I kiss his neck running my tongue down his neck as I fill his pulse beating faster with each stroke "fuck" I moan out as I fill my body pulling towards that sweet release as Andrew sucks a nipple into mouth as my body arches into his as he wraps an arm around my leg pounding my pussy our bodies slapping together I scream out my release not worrying about being loud considering we were alone Andrew grunts out his release sending his as he lays on top of me and I wrap my arms around his holding him close to me "I am not done by a long shot your mine for the week" I laugh as Andrew picks me up and sets me on my feet as we make our way up the stairs but as I'm making my way up the stairs I turn to tell him something when he tackles me on the stairs already hard again he slides into my willing body again tonight was going to be an awesome night! We spend the rest of the night making up for the lost time from when he was on his business trip he made me cum so many times that I lost count all I knew was that by the time the next morning rolled around we ended up falling asleep around the same time that the sun is peaking up over the horizon. Later that day when I wake up I stretch and roll over bumping into Andrew as he wraps his arms around me I laugh as he kisses my neck causing me to moan even after making love all night I still wanted him every time he touched me. "Good morning" "Good morning babe we have slept half the day through" I say as he flips me on my back massaging me as I can fill my whole body relaxing I groan as he slides into me massaging my butt cheeks as he is sliding in and out me "Oh Andrew" I groan out my pleasure as I fill him grown inside of me he leans down over me kissing and licking down my spine as I lift myself up for him pushing back against him we both find our pleasure in each other. We are eating dinner later that night by candle light enjoying being with other again we had just talk to the kids and all four of them were doing great, we had Aaliyah with us because she was missing mommy she was sitting between both of us eating her chicken tenders along with mashed potatoes and green beans "Good mommy" she says as she is getting really good at using her spoon and fork "Glad you like it baby" I say "so we have a good cook to go too tomorrow" I look up at him and nod my head "Is mark going to be there" "Probably" "Well, as long as he doesn't touch you then I should not have a problem with him" Andrew smiles as we finish dinner and then I bathe Aaliyah and I place her in the crib for the night "Night mommy" "Night baby" I say as I kiss her forehead and then leave the door cracked a little bit in case she woke up in the middle of the night. Andrew pins me against the wall "Tell me you love me" I look at him and arch my brow as he lowers his lips to mine placing an earth shattering kiss on my lips that has me reeling. "I love you" "Good" he says as he kisses me again this time removing my clothes and reaches his hand down to rub my clit as he kisses my neck "You are mine, you belong to me" Andrew says as he begins to move his fingers in and out of me as I open up my legs for him and I moan as he uses his thumb to rub my clit at the same time "You like that baby" Andrew grunts out as he can see how her body is reacting towards him all I can do is nod my head as I can fill the pressure building but he pulls his fingers away and then picks me up pressing me against the wall as he shoves his cock inside of me I gasp as I arch my back slowly moving up and down over his cock "show me how much you love me" Andrew says as he carries me towards the bedroom and I being to ride him pivoting my hips back and forth as he massages my breasts "Oh Fuck Andrew" I moan as he begins to thrusts in out of me causing my walls to constrict he grunts as he sends his seed deep inside of me as he doesn't stop thrusting though as he is hard again "All fours" he says as I move into position and he grabs my hips sinking into me as I push back against him as I as reach between my legs and massages his balls as he is pumping in and out of me "Fuck woman" he groans out as I laugh and he shoves back into harder causing me to cum screaming and quivering under him as he sends his seed deep in me again as both collapse on the bed trying to catch our breaths. I was nervous about the cook out tomorrow but I knew soon or later everybody was going to have to get use to the idea of me being with somebody who was not a we wrestler. The next day around 5pm after we both have showered and dressed and picked made sure we had everything we needed including a diaper bag for Aaliyah we make our towards Kevin and Liz's house it would be the first time I had seen everybody since me and Mark got divorced. Andrew grabs my hands noticing how nervous I'm and I look at him giving him my best smile "Why are you so nervous" "Well my friends can kind of be intimating if you aren't a wrestling fan" Andrew looks at me and smiles "I got this I have watched since I was little" "Really" He nods his head and I relax maybe this whole thing would not be so bad after all I suck in my breath as we pull up in front of their house and I take Aaliyah out of her car seat and I grab her diaper bag as Andrew grabs the drinks that we brought he I ring the doorbell as Liz answers the door grabbing all three of us up in a hug "Well it's about damn time yall come out of that hiding place and graced us with your presence" she says as she takes Aaliyah from my arms and kisses the little girl on her cheek "I miss you Aunt Liz" she says as she wraps her arms around Liz's neck "Well we missed you too" she says as we make our way towards the backyard where everybody is swimming and talking I smile as I notice all the kids Eli, Ava, Jonathan, Isabella, Michael, and Eva. They all come running up to me hugging me and telling me how much they missed me Isabella motions for me to bend down lower and she whispers in my ear "Who is that good looking man" I laugh as I grab Andrew's hand he bends down to the same level I'm at "this is my boyfriend Andrew, Andrew this is Kevin and Liz's little girl Isabella" I say as Andrew takes her hand and kisses it "So good to meet you" he says as Isabella blushes and she whispers something else in my ear "He is very handsome, I think you should hang on to him". I laugh as I whisper back in her ear "Oh I will trust me" Kevin, Sean, and Shawn all three grab me up into their arms as they each take turns hugging me and looking me over to make sure I'm ok I laugh "You guys act like I haven't been around in a year" "Well shit woman it has almost been a year since you and Mark's divorce" Shawn says as he wraps his arm around my shoulders and turns towards Andrew who is laughing at all these guys are acting "Your dating this looser"!? Shawn says as we approach Andrew my face is a crimson red but to my surprise Andrew and Shawn shake hands and hug each other "You guys know each other" "Yep he was my divorce attorney from my first marriage" Shawn says "He is one hell of a lawyer" I smile as Kevin and the other Sean come over and all the guys are making small talk as us I'm grabbed and pulled off into the other direction where Liz, Lynn, Margaret, Sara, and Michelle are all waiting for me I knew I was about to be bomb barded with a whole bunch of questions because they would want to know everything. "Where is Aaliyah" I turn towards the direction Liz is pointing and I groan Mark had showed up with a blonde on his arm and I can already hear the irrational in everybody's voice as I ask "Who is she" "egg her name is Jillian Hall and she has the most annoying voice ever"! everybody says at the same time I just shrug my shoulders "Well I hope he had that problem with his private area taking care of" All of them turn towards me and have shocked looks on their faces surpassing I said what I said "what you didn't hear" they all shake their heads no and I smile as I motion for them to come in closer so we aren't heard "The reason he am not with Melina no more is because she gave him Chlamydia and Gonorrhea he had to have a shot and antibiotics for over two weeks" All of the girls laugh "Well serves his ass right for cheating" "Oh and that's not all that happened the bitch showed up to my house trying to see Mark and then started talking about the kids so we ended up having a show down in Andrew's driveway so she ended up with a busted nose and a black eye" I saw as the girls laugh "Serves his ass right for being a douche bag" Michelle and Sara say all the same time "Well we three all have something in common, a douche bag of an ex-boyfriend" I moan as we notice Mark and Jillian approaching and we break up each lady going to check on their kids and grab something to drink I smile as I fill Andrew wrap his arms around me "You didn't realize I knew Shawn Michaels" I shake my head no and laughs "Yea we haven't been keeping in contact like we use to but his first wife was a hell of bitch to get off his back" I laugh as I look at him with shocked eyes he never called a woman a bitch before "Well she was she was trying to take Shawn for everything even though they had only been married two years but we won the case she did get spousal support but she ended up with only what she brought into the marriage and that was her car and the house she owned when her and Shawn were dating" I nod my head as he kisses me and I moan his kisses always made me hot "You might not want to kiss me right now you know what your kisses do to me" Andrew rubs his nose against mine and kisses me again "Oh I know, doesn't mean I can't tease you until we get home later tonight" I groan as Kevin puts the burgers and hot dogs on the grill as the men are sitting around drinking beer, the kids are all swimming in the pool and Aaliyah is still holding on to her dad I tried to take her to lay her down for a nap but she screamed and told me no so I let Mark handle her she was tired she had been up early that morning and was swimming with other kids I didn't realize how late it was until Mark too her in to lay her down for the night it was already 8pm so he bathes her and puts her in clean pjs and then lays her in the crib that use to be belong to Isabella but was there in case one of the kids spent the night. I thank him as we head back out to the deck and I head towards Andrew as I lean down and kiss him as he hands me a beer and I thank him as he pulls me down into his lap and I giggle him placing his hands on my hips as we feed the kids and make sure they are taking care "Aunt Kat, can you spend the night with us"? I look at Kevin and Liz and they both shrug their shoulders "There is plenty of room for you and Andrew to stay tonight if yall wish" "We would but we have to work" before I can say anything else Andrew cuts in and speaks for me "We would love to stay since the drive is a little long, we don't have to work in the morning considering we have already caught up on everything" I laugh as I look at Kevin and Liz "What he said" The nights had their baths and are all camped out in the living area with blankets, pillows, tents, and sleeping bags since they all wanted to stay in the same room so we make sure they are all comfortable and have what they need sleep was not a problem considering the amount of food and swimming that they did the kids were exhausted. All of us adults go back out on the deck to enjoy some adult beverages and talk I smile as I grab Andrew and I a beer and I make myself comfortable in his lap as he wraps his arms around me pulling me flush up against his body and I knew he was trying to make a statement to Mark that I was his and he could get over whatever we had before it was no more.

Mark's POV

Here he was at this stupid fucking cook out and for what reason he had no idea. He had Jillian Hall with him she was his newest flame for the week by the time the cook out was over with he would probably send her ass on her way she was too fucking annoying for him to deal with. He knew Andrew and Kat were going to be there and he was not too happy about everybody all of a sudden wanting Kat to hang out with them again. He shrugs his shoulders all the girls were huddled together and lord knows what they were talking about probably him and his latest fling. He was finally cured of what that bitch Melina gave him the doctor cleared him a week ago but this time he used protection each time he wasn't taking chances anymore. He watches Andrew wraps his arms around Kat and she laughs as he whispers something in her ear she was wearing a purple tank top with cut off shorts and a flip flops her hair was long and she was happy truly happy. Mark groans as Jillian is plastered to her side so to get her off of his back he sends her back home telling her to make herself at comfortable because she will be bored at the cook out Jillian doesn't put up a fight or say anything other than "Ok" He was embarrassed he had let himself get that drunk the other night and showing up on her doorstep even though he was glad she showed Melina that she wasn't no punk ass bitch. He watches as Andrew kisses her neck and she squirms in his lap and he grabs her thigh moving it a little high than he thought was nectary and whispers in her ear as Kat blushes 2 shades of red. They are all making small talk as Kat is downing more beers than he normally saw her drink in fact when they were together she was not much of a drinker at all. So he decided to test this Andrew guy a little bit he knew that the bastard was a hell of a good Divorce Attorney because he made sure Kat got what she needed for her and those kids even though Kat was trying to tell him she didn't need anything but Mark knowing the marriage was over gave her what the lawyer was requesting. "So Andrew do you know anything about wrestling" I notice Kat roll her eyes she probably knew this was coming most of the guys tested anybody who they thought was a WWE junkie "Oh Yea I watched all the time when I was little and I watch some now but we stay so busy with the kids we record it and then go back later and watch it" "Ok, who are the original members of the NWO" "Oh that's easy Scott Hall and Kevin Nash" I knew the questions would keep going until one or all of us were satisfied that we was a wwe junkie "Ok, who was The Undertaker's WrestleMania match' "That's easy too Jimmy "The Super Fly" Snuka" "Who kidnapped Kat thinking she was Ivory and carted her out to the ring" Andrew laughs he remembered that night and he also remember everybody raising hell because Kat was not supposed to be out there "I remember Paul, Stephanie, and Shawn telling me about that it was The Road Dogg Jessie James and The Bad Ass Billy Gun The New Age Outlaws". After some more questions all the guys seemed satisfied and we quit asking questions but I was still pissed off at the fact that Kat was happy and here I was having a different woman every night and still miserable with my life expect when I had my children with me. But in the minds of probably everybody sitting around me I deserved everything that happened to me. Later that night I head to my room and I shower after everybody has said good night I called Jillian and told her I was just staying the night at Kevin's house since I had drunk to many beers so she decided to pack up and head back out on the road and she would see me in a couple of weeks I roll my eyes say ok and hang up the phone. I stand under the shower letting the hot water hit my body relaxing my tired and sore body as I moan thinking about kart's sweet mouth around my cock but as I look down at my painful erection I realize I fucked up big time and needed to just move on with my life. I climb out of the shower and I dry off, brush my teeth and then climb into the bed under the covers but as I'm about to go to sleep I hear nose and sound coming from the room that is directly beside me and I can't help but regret spending the night with Kevin this was all I needed to fucking hear "Oh Fuck..Andrew" she moans out "You like that baby" "Oh fuck yea" She says, "That pussy is so fucking tight" Andrew says "Oh fuck that's the spot" Kat moans "Harder baby, faster, deeper baby" Kat groans out as the next thing he hears is her moaning and screaming out her pleasure they both are laughing and then it is quiet. I lay my head back on the pillow and the hurt in my heart is unreal I can fill a tear slide down my cheek as I realize that any chance of ever getting back with Kat was down the drain I guess I was doomed to be a miserable old bastard for the rest of my life".

End of Mark's POV

I wake up the next morning and I roll over smiling as I wrap my arms around Andrew snuggling up against him we had an awesome night last night I can fill the results of his assault on my pussy I was sore but it was a delicious sore that I didn't regret it was only 7am so I look u at Andrew who is still sleeping I kiss him on the lips as his eyes flutter open and I look down blushing "Did you enjoy last night" "Oh yes more than you know" I say as I inhale his masculine scent but it was a bad idea because the only thing it did was turn me on so I straddle his lap leaning forward I kiss his lips as I run my tongue down his neck and then suck on his neck as I fill his member all of a sudden pressing against my inner thigh. I sink down on top of him as he grabs my hips holding me in place as he buried to the hilt I moan as he reaches up and massages my breasts as I begin to move on him he runs his hand up to my throat but he doesn't squeeze to hard just applies a little pressure and I moan louder than I probably should have as our pace quickens as he rubs his thumb over my clit "that's it ride that dick" Andrew says as I can fill my body about to fall over that edge but I didn't want the pleasure to end so I climb off of him and I kneel in the dominate position that we played sometimes letting him know I was his for the taking Andrew who loved this part of their plays stands in front of me as he runs his fingers through my hair "Are you going to be good" I nod my head keeping it lowered as he lifts my chin to look up at him "Show me how much you love me" I nod my head and I take him into my mouth as he cups the back of my head threading his fingers through my hair as he begins to move in and out of my mouth "You sure can make a man fall to his knees with the way you suck" Andrew says as I wink up at him and I take him all the way into my mouth as I come back up and then move back down as I use my hand to massage his balls as he groans "Fuck Kat" He says as I pick up my pace as I use my hand to move on him at the same time swirling my tongue around the tip licking the bead of moisture that had pearled at the top I can fill his legs begin to shake as I realize that he is close to the edge and I already know what he going to do so I stand up and I lay down on the bed with my legs spread and he steps between my open legs running his hands down my thighs as I fill him slide into me as I wrap my legs around his waist "Fuck me hard" I groan out "With Pleasure" Andrew says as our bodies are melting and molding together his cock making me wetter by the second I moan out my release as Andrew sends his seed deep in my belly as we shower and get the day started I knew nobody else was up and as I check on the kids they were still all passed out I giggle as he kisses my neck and I slap his arm "Stop we don't know when everybody is going to be up" "Oh come on just one kiss" he says as I turn towards him and he pins me against the counter his mouth covering mine in a soul stopping kiss then we hear a throat clear behind us and I all but jump out of my skin as Mark is standing in the kitchen doorway I blush and look down but Andrew wraps his arm around my waist pulling me against him "Good Morning Mark" "Morning Andrew, Katherine" I nod my head as I head towards the coffee pot and get the coffee started this was more awkward than I realized my ex was looking like a sad puppy dog and my current boyfriend was doing what he could to make sure Mark knew not to try anything but I was happy and so were my kids and that was the only thing that mattered. I pour Andrew and Mark both a cup of coffee and hand them their as I decided to get started on a breakfast I decided on French Toast, Eggs, Bacon, and Fresh Fruit I knew it was going to take a lot to feed this crowd so I get out the Chafers and get started on the food I make the batter up for the French toast and then set that aside as I cut up the fresh fruit, put the bacon in the over and get started on the eggs after those are done I place the bacon, and eggs in the chafers to keep them hot and then get started on the French toast I'm just getting done with the French toast and putting it in the chafer as I'm setting the table and setting out all condiments when the kids and adults come into the kitchen everybody Mark and Andrew were actually having a decent conversation and not giving each other the evil eye as we all gather in the kitchen to eat "What's for breakfast" "French Toast, Eggs, Bacon, and Fresh Fruit" I fix Eli, Ava, Jonathan and Aaliyah their plates and make sure they have their drinks as they thank me and I kiss each of them on the top of their heads as I fix Andrew his plate and he kisses me on the lips "Thanks baby" I smile as I fix my plate and then get out of everybody's way as we are laughing and cutting up "So when do you guys go back on the road" "Tomorrow" they all say at the same time as I laugh and then fix myself another cup of coffee "When do you and Andrew go back to work" I was about to answer but Andrew does for me "Whenever we fill like it, we can actually work from home sometimes if we wanted too but I also have a lot of conference calls and business meetings I hold at the office though" Andrew says as he sets his plate in the sink and turns back towards everybody as all the ladies are looking at me "What" "We were all going to go get our nails done tomorrow and do some shopping and probably go out to lunch do you want to do with us" "But what about the kids" We all turn towards Mark he busts out laughing as "ok, I will watch the kids while you ladies have your day to yourself" we all shout "Yes"! as we clean up the kitchen and then make our way outside as we all get into the pool Aaliyah is clinging to my side just a little scared of the water "Its ok Aaliyah I got you" I say as I kiss her forehead and she looks up at me "mommy I'm scared I can't swim" "Well I will help you learn" I say as she nods her head it turned out to be a really good day everybody got along and they all treated Andrew like he had been a part of the crew since the beginning I smile mark had decided to take all the kids home with him "Are you sure that is a good idea"? I asks as I hand Aaliyah over to him "Kat come on its me your talking about" I arch my brow at him and he can't help but laugh "I promise if I get overwhelmed I will call each and every one of yall and have yall come get your kids" we all nod our heads as Andrew and I kiss and hug the kids goodbye "Mommy we will be home as soon as daddy goes back on the road"! Eli says as I hug him and I can't help but let a tear slip down my cheek "I'm sorry yall are just growing up way to fast" I say as I gather all of them in my arms and I kiss each of them again "I love you kids, you promise you will be good for dad"? I ask as I look at each of them in the eye "We promise" they all four say at the same time as I step back and watch them gather their things to go with their dad Andrew and I say our goodbyes to everybody and I tell the girls I will see them tomorrow and we make our exit. Mark loads the kids into his truck and watches as Andrew helps Kat into the car and he can't help but be pissed off again it should be going them going home together with their kids not the them leaving in different cars with different people Mark just shrugs off the gloom that is setting in and climbs behind the wheel as he cranks the truck up and then leaves heading towards his house looking forward to his mind be pre occupied with the kids which kept his thoughts off of Kat. Andrew carries me into the house and sets me on my feet as he pulls something out his pocket but before I can say anything he gets down on one knee "Katherine" "Yes you don't even have to ask its yes" I say as he slides the ring on my finger and he gathers me into his arms I was the happiest woman in the world right now and nothing could bring me down "Looks like we got a wedding" "I don't want a huge wedding" "But" "This makes my 3rd marriage" "So, this is going to be your last marriage also" we both laugh as I agree "Good then as I was saying looks like we have a wedding to plan". His mouth covers mine as he takes me right there on the floor not caring that we were not in the bedroom I laugh as dives on top of me like he is superman pinning me under him as he slides into me "I love you Katherine Isabella" "And I love you Andrew Marcus" it was the perfect ending to a perfect day nothing could have made it better. The next day we are kissing goodbye as I'm fixing to leave to go with my girls "I'm going to miss you" he says as he cups my ass pinning me against the car door I wrap my leg around his waist as he pushes himself flush up against me "We are in the middle of the driveway" "I don't care" he says as he unzips his pants and slides my panties to the side as he shoves into me I moan as we begin to move together I smile as we kiss again as his thrusts become harder and faster "Don't forget who you belong to" he says against my lips as I moan into his mouth "Ok" as he sends me over the edge clinging to him as he pumps his seed into me "I can't get enough of you" He says his breathing heavy "Neither can I" I say as we go back inside and clean up real quick then he walks me back out to the car and he closes the door for me. I wave goodbye to him as he blows me and kiss and I make my way into town to meet the ladies at the nail salon I was looking forward to a girls day out we haven't done one in what seemed like forever I smile as I pull into the parking lot and I'm greeted by Lynn and Liz who both hug me at the same time "Hey girl, we are waiting for the other to arrive and then we can head inside" I nod my head but we don't have to wait long as Michelle, Sara, and Margaret all arrive in the same car we hug each other as we all head inside I was going to use my own money but Andrew insisted I take his card and told me to pay for everything today for all the ladies I reassured him that he didn't have to do that but he had fucked me into submission which I loved by the way so looks like the ladies were getting more than just a little pampered today. I decided to go with just a simple French manicure when all the girls notice my finger and on that finger was a 13.5 ruby red princess cut diamond ring all them jump out and gather me in I their arms congratulating on and making sure the ring was legit according to their standards. "When did he pop the questions"? "Was it a romantic night" "Did yall do the nasty all night"? I laugh as I answer all of their questions for them as they look at the ring again "God girl that ring is beautiful" Michelle says as she turns it from side to side checking the whole ring out I laugh as she finally nods her head and they ask about the ring itself I smile as I look at the ring myself and can' believe I'm an engaged woman…. For the 3rd time a row we get done with our nails and then we head to the stores to shop for wedding dresses apparently I did want anything huge or over the top like my last two weddings this one I wanted simple I roll my eyes as I look at all the beautiful white dresses looking back at me and I can't help but frown "I don't want a white dress considering this is my third marriage and my last I want something beautiful just not white" I tell everybody as we all begin our search but we end up in the back of the store with dresses that supposedly nobody wanted I find the one I wanted and I grab it to try it on and it fit like a glove I show Michelle and she agrees as I tell them I found the one I wanted I get a pair of high heels in the same color but decided on no jewelry as the girls are standing there looking at me "What about bridesmaid dresses" "Well I don't know I didn't want to do a huge wedding" "How about we all just wear the same color we don't have to be standing up there with you but we will were the same color to show our support" "Thanks ladies I know I'm doing things different but I just got to go with my gut instinct" "We all understand" so instead of leaving we search for color inspired dresses like mine they all find the one that suits them along with shoes and then purchase those we grab lunch as we are sitting there talking I can't help but the biggest smile spreads across my face "You really do love this guy" Sara says as she turns to look at me I look up and laugh "I do, I don't know when I fell in love the way he takes care of me and the kids is just so manly" we all laugh as by the end of lunch I hug each and every one of them thanking them for being here for me then I make my way back to home I couldn't wait to be in my man's arms again.

Andrew's POV

I was a very happy man the woman of my dreams had just said yes to me popping the question! Even though most of my friends thought I was crazy for falling in love with a woman who had four kids but her kids were a bonus I loved all four of them like they were my own and I didn't mind help take care of them they made my life all the more better. But I hated the fact that I couldn't have anymore more kids and the fact that Kat had her tubes tied didn't help but that was before I came along. When I was younger the doctor had told me that I couldn't have kids I was infertile it broke my heart but now I got to love four kids just as much as I would my own. I told Kat that I had already picked out the wedding venue and she was fine with that we were getting married at White Chapel Estate and Gardens it was small but it was perfect I look up as I hear Katherine calling my name from the foyer I smile as she rushes into my arms and we kiss I loved the way she responded to me "So did you day go" "It was good but I missed being at home with my man and we found the wedding dress"! "Already" "Yes it was perfect I can't wait for you to see it" I kiss her on top of the head as we go into the office "We have got to go back to work tomorrow I got a big case coming up in two weeks and we need to get things cracking" I tell her I was wanting for her to groan or say she wanted to stay home but she didn't "OK baby well that means we need to get in bed early tonight so we can get there on time" My ex always hated going into work with me she thought I was dragging her to her death but then I found out the real reason she didn't want to go and it was because she thought I was going to find out about her cheating on me with my clients. But this was my ex this was Katherine and she had so many ways of surprising me that I was always looking for ways to make sure I surprised her my next business trip was going to be in Phoenix Arizona and I wanted her and the kids to come she insisted that she trusted me but I knew deep down from the way Mark had done her she had her reservations about me leaving even though she didn't show it. It was quiet without the kids around and I knew she would want them home in the next couple of days but Mark had not gone back on the road yet and he wanted to spend as much time with them as possible. Even though I trusted Kat, I didn't trust Mark I saw the way he stilled looked at Kat like she belonged to him. I grunt Kat was mine she warmed my bed every night it was my man that was on her lips and I was not going to change that. He could see the kids all he wanted too but as far as Kat was concerned he needed to realize his place. Kat and I ended up in the man cave where she grabs me a beer the way the man cave had been built it was like a movie theater it had a couple of lazy boy recliners in the front but towards the back it had two lounge looking things were couples could cuddle and that's where we ended up her curled up laying her head on my chest as I had my arm wrapped around her. Kat had already finished her beer and she was now giving me the best head I have ever had I cup the back of her head as she takes me all the way into her mouth "Fuck baby" I groan out not many woman had been able to take me all the way into their mouth I can fill the pressure building up and I shoot my seed deep her in throat as I go limb my whole body is numb from the pleasure she had just given me. She winks at me as she goes into the bathroom and washes her mouth out and brushes her teeth "You give the best fucking head" She laughs as she blushes and waves me off with her hand but she doesn't get away that easily I make quick work of her clothes and I bend her over the edge of the couch and I slide into her willing body even after four kids she still had an amazing pussy I groan as she pushes back against me and I lean down over her kissing her neck as I'm thrusting like a mad man into her pussy her body opening up to me "I can't wait to have this as my wife" She laughs as the laugh turns into a moan as she screams out her release her muscles quivering around my cock as I shoot my seed deep in her belly as she turns on her back and I fall into her arms both of us wrapped up in each other's arms not caring where we were at.

End of Andrew's POV

"That was amazing" Kat says as I go to get up but he is content to stay right where he is at. I go to move and try to push him off of me but Andrew still doesn't budge I wrap my legs around him and he slides into me I gasp as he laughs "I was not expecting that" I say as he begins to move in and out of me I wrap my arms around his neck and we kisses our tongues matching the rhythm of our bodies as I try to push him away sometimes he was too much to handle he eases off a little bit but this continues his thrust "sorry" "Its ok" I moan out as he throws one of my legs over his shoulder and the other he wraps his arm around as he begins to thrusts harder into me my moans getting louder the more he fucks me "Fuck Andrew" I scream out as I cum my juices flowing over his cock as he fills my juices flow he sends his seed deep inside of me both of us ending up wrapped up again like we were before everything got started we both laugh as he helps me up gather our clothes and then head upstairs but before we get upstairs we fuck on the stairs and then again before we make it to the room . I could never get enough of this man I was truly, madly, and deeply in love with Andrew Stoddard and I couldn't change that. The next day we get up and get ready for work the kids would be home later tonight and I could not wait to see them! I have missed them so much Andrew and I had redid their rooms again so I know that they would be happy we would also be celebrating their birthdays in a couple of months Eli would be 12, Ava would be 10, Jonathan would be 9, and then little Aaliyah would be 3! It was hard to believe that all my kids were not babies anymore and it kind of made me sad but I knew they had to grow up at some point. School would be out in 4 weeks and they wanted to go on the road with Mark but I was not really sure about those things backstage could get a little crazy I told them we would talk about it later on the phone last night. Today I was wearing a black pencil skirt, with a hot pink button down blouse and black wedges my hair was pulled up high onto my head and my makeup was light I walk out of the bathroom ready to go as we make our way downstairs and head out to the car making sure everything is locked up in the process the next couple of weeks would be busy for both Andrew and I but we had to make sure everything was good to go with this clients and his cases or their wouldn't be any cases! At the office I'm answering phones, taking messages, and answering everybody's questions it was a tedious job and it took a lot of patience to deal with some of the ass holes that I had to deal with but it was part of the job. I smile as I forward to the phones to voicemail since we it was lunch time Andrew was in a board meeting with several other important layers and I had to run down to the catering shop to pick up today's lunch for everybody I smile as I send Andrew a text telling him where I'm going because I know he didn't like to be interrupted during his meetings I knew he would see the message and meet me at the door to help me bring everything in. so far the wedding planning was going great Andrew had already picked a venue and I fell in love with it when we went to check it out we were getting married in about two weeks and then we were taking the kids on the honeymoon with us and then after much debating and talking and fighting about the whole thing I finally decided to let the kids go with Mark and John on the road with them all of the kids were excited road with everybody but Michelle and Sara reassured me that they would help Mark keep an eye on her and the rest of the kids as well. So after work today Andrew and I were taking the kids to the park with Kevin and Andrea along with her kids Adian and Avery. Adian and Avery were around the same ages as Eli and Ava so it should go very well at least I hoped so I smile as the cater places everything in the trunk of my car and I head back to the office being careful not to tip anything over or mess up the food trays I send Andrew a quick text letting him know I'm back then a few minutes later he meets me at the door and helps me with everybody "Gentlemen, I would like to introduce you to my fiancé Katherine O'Shields, Katherine these guys are lawyers from each of our sister companies around the Texas area" Andrew says as I shake hands with each of the guys thanking them for taking to the time to have this meeting today on such short notice. They all nod their heads as I put ice in their cups and fill them with the sweet tea that the catering company gave us but I stick to my water I was trying to fit into that wedding dress and I didn't want to gain any weight before the wedding even though Andrew insisted I was perfect the way I was. We eat our lunch of sub sandwiches and chips as we make small talk "So Katherine how did you and Andrew meet" I smile and blush as I look at Andrew and he nods his head giving the ok for me to answer the question "Well, I was married at the time I meet Andrew he was my divorce attorney he fought for me in court to make sure that me and my kids got our fair share of what we deserved" they nod their heads as the look at me like I have committed some kind of immoral sin "Yes I know its taboo to date let alone get married to your divorce attorney but he is the best man I have ever meet and he treats my kids just like his own I couldn't ask for a better man" I say as Andrew wraps an arm around my waist and he kisses me on the lips showing all the males in the room that I belonged to him and they were to get no ideas as far as I was concerned. Later that day we are fixing to shut down things for the day at the office it had been a very long day and both of us were tired but we had gotten a hell of a lot done we gather our things and head towards the front door as we press in the code which we had changed this morning again to make sure nobody had a chance to get in. "The guys were very intrigued with you today" I look at Andrew and arch my brow at him and he laughs as we come to stop at a stop light "What I mean is the guys were very impressed with you today they said you are very professional and know your way around a lawyer's office better than most people who have been there for years" I look at him like he had lost his mind I don't believe a single word he has to say "You have got to be kidding me right"? "No, they were the guys who kept calling to ask you different questions throughout the day you know the annoying ones" I look at Andrew and I scoff "So you put them up to it" Andrew shrugs his shoulders and he laughs "Well I kind of hinted that they should test your skills because they didn't believe me when I told them you were an A+ receptionist" "Whatever your say Mr. Stoddard" I say as I uncross my legs and Andrew grabs himself "You are such a perv" "Well I know what's hiding under that skirt and between those legs and I can't help that every time I think of that sweet pussy my cock gets to throbbing" we pull up into the driveway and head inside welcoming the cool air of the house as I check the food that's in the crock pot and I moan it smelled heavenly! I had decided on a pot roast so this morning before we left for work I set the roast in the crock pot along with different kinds of veggies and some beef broth and let the whole thing cook all day while Andrew and I were at work. I also added rice that cooked along with the roast. After turning the roast off I head upstairs to shower and change into something more comfortable as Andrew is already in the shower I strip and join him as I wrap my arms around him "Whatever you have in the crock pot smells delicious" Andrew pulls me towards the front of him as he wets my hair and beings to work his fingers through the tangles massaging my scalp I was in heaven he then rinses the shampoo out of my hair and then washes my body paying attention to certain areas that he loved the most next thing I know I'm against the wall with one leg wrapped around his waist as he begins to move in out of me I wrap my arms around his neck as he lifts me up and I wrap the other leg around his waist as he slides into me as I arch my back pressing myself up against him more as I begin to move on him as he pushes me fully against the wall and begins to pound my pussy hard I moan out my pleasure as I can fill my body starting to fall over the edge I bury my face against his neck as I cut my nails digging into his back as he fills my walls constrict around his cock and he sends his seed deep in my belly "You really know how to ware me out" I breath out as he sets me down and then we wash up again real quick and then get out and dry off as I slip into a pair of cotton shorts and a tank top and he slips on a pair of jpg pants we head downstairs as he pours some something to drink and I fix our plates as I look at the time Mark should be here with the kids in a little bit and I couldn't wait to see them we would have a full two weeks together before Andrew and I got married and went on our honeymoon which Mark, Kevin, Shawn, Michelle and the rest of the gang insisted that Andrew and I take a least a month for our honeymoon after much fighting and debating I didn't win that argument Andrew and the rest of the guys did. As we finishing up dinner I hear a knock on the front door and I smile as I rush towards the front door and fling it open getting bum rushed by all four of my kids at the front door I laugh as they tackle me to the floor covering me in hugs and kisses including Eli who was just about as tall as I was. "I have missed my babies" I say as Aaliyah throws her arms around my neck, Ava has her arms around my waist as Jonathan and Eli both have an arm I look up as Mark and Andrew are red in the face from laughing so hard "What they are my babies and always will be" I say as I cover their faces in kisses "Did you enjoy your time with your dad" I ask as I get up from the floor and we head into the living room "We had so much fun mommy"! Aaliyah says as she looks up at her dad and smiles "daddy taught me how to swim"! I bend down throwing my arms around her "he did not" I say as I place my hands on my hips and she mimics my actions only this time say "He did too"! I laugh "Thanks for bring them back Mark" "It's no problem we were out anyway" he says as Andrew hands him a beer and he thanks him "Are you sure it's not a problem of having them with you on the road while we are on our honeymoon" "Katherine they are my kids and I absolutely adore having them with me" Mark says as he takes swig of his beer and I elbow him in the stomach causing him to cough "You don't have to be a smart ass" I growl at him as him and Andrew laugh "Watch out now she has a temper once you get her started" Andrew says as I shoot him an evil look "Sorry babe you know it is true" "They will have plenty of eyes watching them so if they do try anything they are bound to be caught" Mark says as he tosses his empty beer bottle in the trash the kids hug and kiss their dad goodbye as they head upstairs and they all get baths as we all pile in me and Andrew's bed together watching movies but at about 9pm I cut the movie off as the kids had already fallen asleep we take each of them to their rooms and make sure their alarms are set for early in the morning. Then Andrew and I turn in for the night wrapped up in each other loving and kissing on each other I just loved the way he felt in my arms and I didn't want to let him go no matter what.

Wedding day of Andrew Matthew Stoddard and Katherine Isabella Shields

It was a smaller wedding than my other two just a few close family and friends the chapel was decorated in simple red roses and the accent color was a mint green I had just showed and shaved this morning I was by myself this time the other ladies had already gotten dressed and made their way down the aisle in their dresses I smile as Eli was Andrew's best man and he got to hold the rings Ava was standing as my junior bridesmaid Jonathan was also one of Andrew's groomsmen and miss Isabella was my flower girl I slip into my dress and I smile as I look in the mirror I had decided on a50's Chiffon Dress Vintage 1950's Draped Chiffon Grecian Cocktail Party Dress in a mint green color and my hair was left long with a lot of curls I was ready to take that walk down the aisle I didn't have anybody walking me down the aisle it was just me taking that walk up to meet he man of my dreams. I smile as I hear the wedding march being and I make my way towards the chapel I stand there for a minute regaining my composure as the doors open and I make my way down the aisle the look time my eyes are locked on Andrew's he smiles the biggest smile that I have ever seen as I reach the front of the chapel where he takes my arm and we stand before the preacher. We say our vows, exchanged our rings, did the unity candle and now we were about to be announced as husband and wife. "Does anybody have a reason why these two should not be married speak now or forever hold your peace" the preacher says.

Mark's POV

I stand watching the wedding from the back of the chapel I was pissed, hurt, and depressed the woman of my dreams and also the mother of my children was getting married I should be happy for her but the only thing I wanted to do was stand up in the middle of the church, run up to the front, grab her by the arm and run with her down the aisle and out of the church to God knows where. Except I don't do that, I don't even raise my arm, or my hand or even a pinkie! She had said her vows but to another man I think back to the day that Kat and I got married she looked so beautiful that day and her smile was so bright it could light up a room. Our kids were standing at the front with her except for Aaliyah because she didn't really get the concept of sit still and behave I groan as they exchange kisses and then turns towards the crowd and they make their way back up the isle "What the fuck was I thinking when I cheated on her" I think to myself as I turn to leave the ceremony and go get something to drink something strong that would take the edge off. The dress hugged all of her curves in all the right places and I would give anything to just able to have her to myself for one night if only night but Kat was a one man woman and she took her vows to heart I ask the bartender for something strong and he nods his head pouring me a shot of whiskey I cough and make a horrible face it was nasty but it did the job. Oh boy they were all coming into the reception area now where he had just found some peace and question all of our friends were here and they were all supporting both her and Andrew so why was he the only one who left like an outcast. I shrug my shoulders as I turn and bump into Kevin the man could probably tell that I had not been a sleep at all he pats me on the back Kevin smiles at me "Hey man glad you could make it the kids going home with you tonight "Mark nods his head good gives Isabella somebody to play with. We eat, drink, dance, and then it's time for the happy couple to have their first dance. I watch with envy as he wraps his arms around her waist pulling her closer to him man what I would not give to be able to hold that woman in my arms again.

End of Mark's POV

Later that evening we are heading to the airport getting ready to board the place to Bora Bora and I was so looking forward to a couple of days of sleeping in and just making love as many times as he could to his new wife Kat wife that had a good ring to it we had just boarded my private jet and we head back to the little bedroom but I didn't want to make love to her here I wanted it to be on our official honeymoon the day we landed in the beautiful Island of Bora Bora. I had rented us an over the water bungalow that was just too beautiful to turn down we both fall asleep both of us anticipating the month that was coming up I knew Kat would miss the kids so I had talked to Mark and several other of the fellows and told them to make sure that they make the kids call Kat when they wake up, and before they go to before just so she won't worry as much they agreed and we left to come on our honey moon. During the flight we wake up to both use the bathroom she smiles at me that sleepy smile and I have to have her I don't care where we are at I bend her over the bed and I strip off her panties and slide into her ready and willing body even though I was a pretty good sized man down there she seemed to be able to handle me pretty well I groan as she pushes back against me as I grip her hips holding her in place as I fuck her pussy hard and fast she was driving me crazy with those smiles and sweet kisses I had never been on fire before like I was with kat but the next thing I know if her pussy is convulsing around my cock and I send my seed deep inside of her as I rest against her back side "Well we just made the mile high club" Kat says and we both laugh falling into each other's arms "I can't wait to get there" Kat says as she runs her fingers down my chest "Same here baby" I say as I kiss her lips. 20 hours later we land and we both stretch our limbs as we gather our luggage and then head out the door even though Kat was nervous about flying she handled it pretty well. As we pull up to our villa I see her mouth drop open she was in shock and I was happy this was the reaction I was hoping for!

End of Andrew's POV

We pull up to the most beautiful breath taking view I have ever seen I'm amazed that so much beauty could exist in one place. The luggage guy carries our bags in for us and I'm still in shock as I turn towards Andrew "You did all this more "Kat says she wraps her arms around me "Yes baby I wanted our honeymoon to be special". We head inside and she is still in shock the bed is covered in rose petals, there is a bottle of champagne sitting on ice long with two long stemmed glasses and a box of chocolates. I pour us both a glass and we make a toast to a new life together. We set out glasses down and decided to shower and change into better clothes and then go grab something to eat considering we were both starving! We decided to go to the Tamure Grill we sit down and look over the menu deciding on what we want to eat. I order I wanted to start off with a salad so I ordered a Crazy salad which had Lettuce, strawberry, lobster, duck foie gras, balsamic dressing, then for the main course I decided on a Hilton club sandwich with Chicken, bacon, egg, lettuce, tomato, and mayonnaise then for dessert I choose Half-cooked black chocolate cake and vanilla ice cream. Andrew laughs "Hungry are we" "Well considering somebody fucked my brains out before we got to the airport and didn't stop until before we landed I say I have a right to order whatever I want too. I say as Andrew lefts out a laugh and then her orders his food which he decided to skip the salad and have a Kaina burger Tomatoes compote, ground beef, cheese, sliced pineapple, bacon and lettuce and for dessert he decided on the Caramel sundae and caramelized peanuts. We order a couple of drinks to pass the time away until our dinner comes "So how are you enjoying being Mrs. Andrew Stoddard so far" Andrew asks me as I look at him and I smile "Oh so far its good, I can't wait until later though" "Neither can I" Andrew says as our food comes and we dig in I already had my salad I moan as the food hits my mouth "Now this is good food" I say as I take another bite of my sandwich Andrew also groans "you aunt kidding" he says as I take a sip of the margarita that the waitress brought and I flag her down asking her for another one she smiles and goes to the bar right away to make me another one. We also get to enjoy an traditional Polynesian dance while we are eating dinner and they were all so mystical we finish dinner as Andrew pays and we make our way back towards the villa we change into nothing and climb into bed together as Andrew pins him under me spreading my legs apart pushing his already swollen shaft into my wet pussy I moan as I bring my legs up towards my body sucking my breath as he is buried all the way to the hilt "This is going to slow I want you to enjoy every second of our whole time here" Andrew says as he begins to move in and out of me kissing my lips his mouth covering mine as our tongues are dancing at the same time he pinches one of my nipples causing me to arch my back as I can fill that familiar tingling begin in the pit of my stomach "Fuck Andrew" I moan out as he picks up his pace just a little bit he reaches down and rubs his thumb over my clit sending a shiver down my spine as I run my hands and nails up and down his back "I love you" he whispers against my mouth as he begins to pound away at my pussy sending me over the edge me screaming his name on my lips "I love you too" I moan out as he makes one last thrust and sends his seed deep in my belly as he lays on top of me both of our bodies covered in sweat from our vigorous love making I turn towards him and cuddle up next to him knowing there is no other place I would rather be than him right beside him.

Now that life had returned back to normal and Andrew and I were getting into the swing of being back at work after being gone for a month we had a lot to catch up on. It was busy day and the kids were coming back tomorrow from being on the road with Mark they were having a show in Austin Texas tonight so of course I scored Andrew and I backstage passes which was not hard to obtain considering I had three kids by Mark and one by John. Andrew had been in business meetings all day meeting with new potential clients and possibly an assistant for me but I reassured him I was fine and not to worry about me I could handle it I guess being a nurse all those years probably helped out also. I smile as I ordered in lunch for the ladies and gents in the office today and made sure there was enough for everybody today they had decided that they wanted Chinese food, so I ordered four large Beef Lo meins,four large orders of Chicken Fried rice, and 8 egg rolls with shrimp in them luckily the Chinese place was in walking distance of the office so I send Andrew a text and I make my way out onto the street where I pay for the food and then make it back in time to see Andrew holding the door open for me as I grab the paper plates, napkins, plastic spoons and forks and of course the red solo cups except this time we were using the blue ones in case we needed the red ones for Christmas. I fill up the cups with ice and then pour everybody's drinks as I hand them out and then sit down at my desk to eat when I notice a young blonde woman walk in and I already know she is trying out for the assistant position that Andrew posted on line earlier today. "May I help you" "Yes I'm here to see Mr. Stoddard" "He is busy at the moment may I help you" The woman looks down her nose at me and I want to punch her in the face so bad ""Well I was scheduled to have an interview with him at 3 pm" "Ok well me see what I can do" I whisper in Andrew's ear what is going on he makes his way towards the front and introduces himself "Hell Miss. Campbell how are you" "Well I'm fine I was just wondering if the positions for your wife assistance is still open" "Why yes it is here why don't you step into my office and I will talk to you about everything" Andrew sends me a text 1o minutes later telling me to get my ass into his office right away I walk in to see the woman hitting on Andrew pretty badly he motions for me to come forward and when I do he turns his chair sideways and he pulls me into his lap so that I'm straddling him "Miss. Campbell this is my new wife Katherine" you can see the color on the woman's face change as she gives Andrew the death look Andrew to piss her off even more slides my skirt up just al title bit more as he kisses my lips and then down between my breasts as his hand is resting on my most sensitive area "Now should we give this woman a show or should we just send her on her way" Andrew asks me as I purse my lips up and I ponder the thought for a moment "I say we give her a shower" but before Andrew or I can do anything she gathers her things and leaves in a haste making her heels click on the floor I'm double over laughing as Andrew comes up behind me and wraps his arms around me "baby thank you for coming to my resume today I really needed it" Andrew says as he kisses my neck "No problem Andrew you're my husband and I will always be here for you. He was my everything and he was perfect for in more ways than one he leans down and whispers in my ear "I can't fuck you right now but I'm ready to go home and make you submit to everything I say" I nod my head as we get back to work hoping that things go back quickly for the rest of the day,.


	20. Chapter 20

"Mark you have got to let her go, she is a married woman now I know you love her but you had your chance and you screwed it up"! Mark looks at Shawn and he nods his head the man was right he did have his chance and he did fuck it up but he wanted Kat back in the worst way her and Andrew were coming tonight for the show and then the kids would be going home with them tomorrow. "But he has my family my kids don't even call him Andrew anymore they call him dad" "I know Mark but you can't except to hang those kids over Kat's head I aint going to work" Shawn says as she runs a hand through his hair quickly becoming very agitated with Mark right now. "Shawn she is mine she always has been" Mark says as he gets up and throws away his empty beer bottle and grabs another from the small hotel fridge he flops back on the bed and turns his eyes towards Shawn "Kat is happy now Mark don't fuck this up for her" Shawn says as he stands up "I got to go Lynn is waiting for me in the room" "I'm serious Mark leave Kat alone" and with those words he was gone Mark sat nursing his beer for a little while wondering why in the hell he always managed to fuck up everything good in his life. Kat was glowing now, she was happier than she ever had been was there marriage really that bad then he thought about all the times he was on the road, and all the times he cheated, and how many times he lied then he realizes what a big fuck up he is. "Well there is a first time for everything" Mark says as he strips down to his boxers and climbs under the covers and falls asleep pondering how to win the love of his life back. Andrew and I left work early came home and showered in order to get ready for the show Liz was swinging by to pick up us since she was heading to see Kevin before he left to go on the road for a couple of months I couldn't wait to see Isabella again I hadn't seen her since the wedding "Are you ready" Andrew asks as he steps into the bathroom doorway looking all handsome I smile and nod my head as I spray a little perfume on then we head out the door as Liz had just pulled up in the driveway and was waiting on us "Hey guys, we will probably be a little bit early I didn't know what time yall needed to be there" "Well the kids will be going home with Mark tonight and then we will pick them up at his house tomorrow because he has be on the road by noon" "Well good I hope I didn't interrupt anything by showing up early" Liz says as she blushes we all laugh "No we were just heading down the stairs when you called and said you were in the driveway" "Good" we make it to the arena in about an hour and we all climb out of the car as I help Isabella out of her car seat and she holds my hand as we enter the arena it had been a while since I had been backstage at a show and I was nervous it could be really busy backstage sometimes. As I'm turning the corner I bump into somebody and we both end up on our asses I look over and see it is I laugh as we stand up and hug each other and then she hugs Andrew as well "Sorry I missed the wedding Paul and I had a family emergency" "Stephanie I totally understand things happen" I say as I fill arms wrap around my waist and I scream as I realize that it is Paul I throw my arms around his neck hugging him "So good to see you again" I say as he puts me on my feet "Yall two, how is married life going" Andrew comes up and wraps his arm around my waist as he pulls me to him "It's going great"! we both say at the same time as we all laugh "MOMMY" I turn around and I smile as Eli, Ava, Jonathan, and Aaliyah all come up and hug me "We have missed you" "Well I have missed you guys" then they turn towards Andrew and they all hug him "We miss you too" Aaliyah says as she wraps her arms around his neck kissing him on the cheek I smile as they hug Paul and Stephanie and Liz as well "When do we get to come back home" "Well I'm supposed to pick you up at your dad's house tomorrow but you can come tonight if you want too" "Well since daddy is going back on the road tomorrow afternoon I will just spend the night with him" Ava says as Jonathan, Aaliyah, and Eli nod in agreement "OK sounds good to me" I say as we all head towards Kevin's locker room Kevin gather's all the kids into his arms giving them all a huge hug as the kids are laughing and trying to get Kevin to put them down. He finally does and the kids look up at him "Uncle Kevin you have big arms" Kevin laughs as he picks the kids up again doing the same thing and us adults can't help but laugh the kids rush into his locker room trying to hide from Kevin as we all enter it was a good thing Kevin had a big locker room I sneak out trying to get some air and I fill arms wraps around me and I smile I turn as Andrew pins me against the wall and kisses me "Are you ok" "Yes I just needed some air" I say as he pushes his body up against mine and I moan "You make me how" I moan out as he kisses me again and then moves down to my neck as I arch my body into his loving the fill of his lips on me. "I want you right now" I look at him and arch my brow there was no possible way the kids would have a fit if I left "How about after the show the kids would know something is up" I say as Andrew nods his head knowing Kat is right so he kisses me again pushing me back against the wall as I run my fingers down his back his hands moving up my thigh as I try to push him away but end up laughing "Stop you perv" Andrew licks my lips and we rub our noses together.

Mark's POV

From the shadows I watch them they acted like they were so in love like there was not a care in the world. She responded to his touches like she use to respond to mine, she moaned the way she use to when I kissed her. She was not the young woman he had first met anymore she was a grown woman with kids and she was in love with somebody else besides me. I watch as she arches her body into his wanting more but knowing the kids will miss her if they were gone to along. I wanted her in the worst way I wanted all of her heart, soul, and body but she was not mine to she belong to Andrew. I groan as I see him move his hand up her thigh and she pushes him away I wonder if she would respond if I was the one kissing her, if I was the one making her moan. I run my fingers through my hair and I go get a drink cold of water wishing I was the one standing in front of her right now but I wasn't I go back into my locker room to change into my ring gear and get ready for the night. The kids would be going home with him tonight until about noon when Kat and Andrew were going to pick them up so he could get on the road. Maybe he should have taken her advice a long time ago and tired and stayed home with her and the kids but she always wanted him to do what he loved and that was wrestling she never pushed to retire and she let him travel as much as he wanted and now he was regretting it knowing she was not his to hold anymore. One way or another Kat would be in his arms again he just had to figure out a way to make sure they crossed paths every chance they got one way or another he would have her in his arms again.

End of Mark's POV

Last night at Raw had been so much fun we had gotten to catch up with Paul and Stephanie, the kids ended up going home with me and Andrew Mark didn't look too happy about it but I told him he could come by and see them before he left to go back on the road. Paul, Stephanie, Andrew and I all decided that the next weekend we would all come up to their place in Connecticut to visit them since we haven't seen a lot of each other. Now we were all sitting in the kitchen eating breakfast and laughing at how me and Stephanie literally almost took each out "Good thing we both have hard heads" I say as Andrew kisses me when we hear the doorbell ring "that must be Mark" I say as Andrew goes to the door and let's Mark in as he steps into the kitchen and the kids all shout loud enough to where I have to cover my ears they all throw their arms around Mark hugging him I smile as it touches my heart and I can't help but wonder what it would be like if Andrew and I were to able to have children together but I shake my thoughts clear that wasn't possible because I had my tubes tied and Andrew was not able to have kids. "I just came by to see you guys before I left to go back out of the road" Mark says as he gathers all the kids in his arms just like Kevin did the night before "You guys be good for your mom and Andrew ok"? Mark says as he gives each of the kids a kiss on their foreheads "We will miss you daddy" Aaliyah says as she wraps her arms around his leg not letting him go we all laugh as Mark bends down and scoops her up in his arms "Listen I will be home every Friday, Saturday, and Sunday to see you guys ok"? Aaliyah nods her head Mark was such a good father to his kids, he sucked as a husband because of the cheating but he was a good father and I could not fault him there. He spends a little time with the kids and then says his goodbyes as he leaves heading to the next city where the WWE is at Andrew and I take the kids to the movies and we take them out to dinner we all had a great time the next day we gather the kids and take them to the waterpark for the day we ride every ride that we possibly could together and then let the kids play in the wave pool, later that day I take the girls and Andrew takes Eli and Jonathan and they decided to go play basketball which Eli loved and was on the team at school. I take Ava and Aaliyah to the mall to get them some summer clothes since school was almost out I take them out to lunch and then I take them to go get their toes and nails done tomorrow was Monday so they had school and Andrew and I had work we get home and as I'm helping them put away all their clothes we hear the boys come in as they are in the kitchen drinking some water and talking about how good of a player that Jonathan was. We head downstairs as Andrew wraps his arm around my waist and he pulls me against him "Did you girls have fun" Ava answers for us "We sure did dad! We went shopping for summer clothes and mom took us to get our toes and nails done"! Ava says as she shows Andrew the color she picked out for her polish then it was dinner, baths and off to bed because of school tomorrow Aaliyah was in preschool then she would go with Liz until Andrew and I could pick her up. The next morning is a rush to get ready as my alarm goes off at 5am, I shower, dress and head downstairs to get started on breakfast it would be this way for the next couple of weeks then the kids would be going up to Stephanie and Paul's for a little rest and relaxation Vince and Linda had volunteered to keep the kids while us adults had some time to ourselves lord knows what kind of trouble we could get into without our kids present.

Greenwich Connecticut

We had been at Paul and Stephanie's house for about two days and everything was going great! All the kids enjoyed playing with each other Ava and Aaliyah were glad to have more girls to play with. Paul and Stephanie welcome us all with open arms Stephanie and I were at the spa getting massages, sitting in the sauna and various other things that were supposed to help us relax and cleanse our bodies. "Thanks for inviting all of us Stephanie it fills good to be able to get away from Texas for a little bit" "No problem we enjoy the adult company that comes with the kids don't get me wrong we love seeing the kids too but it's always good to have another female to talk too". I groan as the massage lady hits the part of my back that has been giving me trouble since I had an epidural for Eli "Are you always this tense" "Well you try having four kids, a husband, a job and two ex-husbands" She laughs as I laugh with her "I'm surprised that I don't have an entire head of gray hair already" the ladies are done with our massages and she asks us to turn over and lay on our backs as they massage the fronts of our bodies also giving us a mud facial and then we relax for a little bit in the hot tub/community bath that they have as we both lean our heads back "Oh my gosh I fill like a completely different woman" I say as stretch my arms over my head and groan loving the way my body was filling "I have been telling you to find a spa in Texas that you love I go at least once a week but when you're traveling with the WWE sometimes it's harder to keep your appointments but I try to find one whatever city we are in" Stephanie says as the ladies clean our faces off and then we go and shower then head to lunch "I hate that your parents are watching all the kids I sometimes think that is too much for them" "They love having the kids around they tell me and Paul all the time that it makes them fill younger" we laugh as I wonder what the guys are up too I never asked before we left "Hey do you know what the guys are doing" "Yea they were going to take Eli and Jonathan up to WWE headquarters and show him around a little bit" "I have been meaning to tell Mark that Eli wants to start training with him as soon as he is old enough but I'm scared" "I know how you fill, I mean me and Shane grew up in the business and my parents were scared when I first started appearing on TV but they were ok with it but I honestly could not tell you how I would fill if my daughters wanted to start training I probably would freak out"! We eat our lunch and then head back towards the house since the kids were still with Vince and Linda both Stephanie and I end up taking naps which was long overdue for me I couldn't tell you how long it had been since I got to take a nap. Andrew, Eli, and Paul arrive home about 10 minutes later and the find both of the ladies asleep "Come on Eli we will go outside and swim while mom and aunt Stephanie sleep I know they are tire" Andrew says as Eli nods his head and he turns toward Paul "Uncle Paul thank you for taking me to the WWE headquarters to show me everything it takes a lot to make wrestling work"! Eli says as he climbs into the pool loving the fill of the cold water on him "Andrew or dad I just wanted to say thank you for taking such good care of my mom, she really loves you" Eli says as he lowers his head kind of embarrassed to be talking to his step dad about his mom. "You're welcome I love your mom and I love you kids like you were my own" He says as he pulls the boy into his arms and gives him a hug. Later the evening after the kids are back from spending the day with Vince and Linda we are eating Chinese food and watching Monday night Raw it seemed no matter what I was always doomed to watch Mark on the TV. I laugh as Melina goes to do her split entrance and she ends up botching it. The show that night was good mark won his matches like always, John was an more an announcer than a wrestler Trish and Amy or Lita as the fans know her were both retired and Michelle for some reason was one of the most hated divas in the locker room. But she was such a sweet person inside and out and people had their heads up their butt because they felt like she was getting a bigger push than she deserved. All the girls had decided to all bunk together in the same room so we bunked Eli and Jonathan in the same room together which they seemed ok with. Aaliyah had graduated from her crib to a toddler bed and she insisted that she was big enough to stay in the room with the other girls so we agreed to let her stay in that room she was very happy to say the least later that night I'm in the middle of a mind blowing orgasm as Andrew is pumping in and out of me he has one leg throw over his shoulder and he has one arm wrapped around my other leg and he is holding me in place as I run my nails down his back the pressure and pleasure building as he picks up his pace I moan out my pleasure as he covers my mouth his as I scream my pleasure into his mouth as my orgasm hits me hard and I cum shaking and moaning under him as he fills my walls tighten around him and he lets go sending him seed deep in me as he lays against me as I rub my hands up and down his back it was moments like this that I could never get enough off. He was the perfect husband, he loved me, he loved my children and he made damn sure that we had everything we needed. He didn't cheat that wasn't his way, he does lie and he knows that I'm woman enough for him and that was enough for me. We fall asleep one of his legs thrown over mine as he wraps his arms around me and I burry my face in his chest loving the filling of just being next to him knowing he didn't have to leave in the morning to get on the road. The next morning I roll over and I realize I'm in bed by myself I sit up and I stretch wiping the sleep out of my eyes and I search the room for Andrew but I hear the shower running and I smile he must have seen I was sleeping and didn't want to wake me up, I pad to the bathroom and step into the shower with him as wraps his arms around me kissing my neck "Good morning beautiful" he says as he pulls me back against him "Good morning handsome, did you sleep good" I asks as he is running his hands up and down my body "Yes but I didn't want to wake you up" "Well I was cold because I didn't fill your warm body pressed next to mine" I say as I turn in his arms and we kiss we wash each other up and then rinse off as we step out of the shower and we dress for the day not knowing what today had in store for us. Vince and Linda decided to take all the kids including the boys to WWE headquarters again because several of the superstars were coming in for a charity program so that gave us adults some time to ourselves. I look at Stephanie and I shrug my shoulders after her asking me what we should do for the day "I have an idea" We all turn towards Andrew "Let's keep it simple let's just hang around the house drinking adult beverages and enjoying the peace and quiet of the kids not being here" I slowly start to shake my head yes totally agreeing with his idea as we both turn towards Stephanie and Paul "Sounds like a plan to us" they both say luckily they had an extra fridge out in their garage that held all the beer and Smirnoff that we needed we decided on a salad for lunch with grilled chicken breasts "I know this sounds weird but I have to tell you this" Stephanie says as we are getting everything ready for lunch "Mark is still totally obsessed with you" I look at her like she has lost her marbles there was no way in hell Mark still wanted me "You have got to be kidding me" Stephanie shakes her head no "Girl he was watching you and Andrew in the hallway while you two were making out" I scoff at Stephanie "Well I will say this about Mark he is obsessive, when he sees something he wants he goes after it no questions asked so if there comes a time where he tries to lure me back into his arms believe me Stephanie it is not happening I love Andrew way too much to let Mark fuck up another marriage" I say as the guys join us and we sit enjoying lunch and a couple of beers and making small talk "I hope the kids are having fun I know that Aaliyah can be a little rambunctious sometimes" "She is probably doing fine my parents if they can handle me and Shane growing up then they can handle just about anything else" We laugh enjoying the night and the company of other adults before the kids got back home.

Two weeks later we are all back in Texas and getting back into our regular routine of things getting the kids to school and Andrew and I heading to work. He had just won two of his bigger cases and we had celebrated by making love right on the conference room table our at the office. I smile as the memory comes flooding back to me and I blush as I finish doing my makeup and getting dressed as we usher the kids into the car and then head off to the office to get a in full days' worth of work before the weekends. I had to run some errands for Andrew and buy some supplies for the office so I would be gone for the first couple of hours so all the calls would be forwarded to my personal cell phone until I could get back in the office, I kiss Andrew goodbye and I make my way out the door not knowing that Andrew was going to have a little visitor while I was not in the office.

Andrew's POV

I was sitting in my office sending a couple of emails when I hear a knock on my office door Kat was out running some errands and would not be back for a while I say "Come in" as the office door swings open and Mark Calaway steps through my office door. I arch a brow at him not really expecting him to be here but here he was I jester for him to sit down and he nods as he makes himself comfortable in the chair as he can considering how big of a man he was. "This there something I can help you with" "I came to talk to you about Kat" "What about my wife" I can see Mark's body tense up at the words that come out of my mouth she was my wife and he had no claim on her anymore" "Well, I want her back plain and simple she was mine first and I want her back" "Well if you haven't notice Mark, Kat and I are married and we are very happy together I'm not giving her up" I say as I stand to my full height which was just a couple of inches shorter than he was "I know she wants me back I see the way she looks at me, the way she sizes me up with her eyes the tone of her body language" "Stop Mark, I have you know that Kat and I have a great marriage we both love each other and we love the kids please stop trying to interfere in our life's" "I know about your alternate lifestyle" Mark says all of a sudden taking his shades off looking at me Green eyes meeting Blue eyes "What about it" "I know that you use to swing with your ex-wife and that yall have an open marriage" "That was my 1st disastrous marriage and I do not participate in that type of stuff anymore" I say waving him off with my hand "What if I told you that has always been a fantasy of Kat's" My interest was perked now this was something new" "care you enlighten me on things Mark" "With pleasure" and with that our conversation takes on a completely different tone I nod my head at some of things he is saying and I look at him both of us coming to an agreement on what should be done about the whole thing and I shake his hand and a smile comes to my lips after he leaves the office maybe things were about to get a little more interesting in the Stoddard household. 

End of POV

Later that night Andrew and I are relaxing on the couch just watching TV the kids had already had their baths and were in bed for the night "Hey babe can I ask you a question" "Sure you can " I say as I turn my face towards his wondering what his question could be about "Have you ever thought of having an open marriage" I look at him with a creased brow that was something Mark and I had discussed so many years ago that I had completely forgotten about the whole conversation and me wondering what in the hell Andrew as thinking all of a sudden "I have no idea what you are talking about" I try to dismiss the conversation "even though the idea really turned me on I just didn't know was the time to be trying anything like that. "Ok just thought I would ask" "I wouldn't like sharing you with other woman" I finally say as he turns towards me "oh I was not talking about me sleeping with anybody else" I arch my brow at him and he laughs I punch his not too hard in the arm "I was thinking of it being you, me plus another man" "You wouldn't get mad" "Honestly I had an open marriage with my 1st wife which it made us closer but while I was away on a business trip she started seeing the other regularly" I shake my head "But I have kids we would never be able to do anything without the kids getting suspicious" I say "Well I got a phone call from my parents "Jim and Martha" He nods his head "They have been wanting to come down and visit us in the next couple of weeks and take the kids for the week and I kind of agreed to it" I meet his parents briefly at the wedding and they were a very sweet couple the kids seemed to like them too and since Andrew could not have any kids my kids were the closest thing to grandkids that she had. "Who is the guy that is going to be joining" "that will be a surprise until that day" Andrew says as he cups my hands in my face and kisses me hard pushing me backwards on the couch he settles between my legs and I moan as he unzips his pants and he slides my panties to the side as he slides into me causing me to moan his pace is fast and carnal almost he pins me under him and kisses me as our bodies are slapping together my moans and his grunts and groans mixed together as I can pull that pull again he can fill her body about to betray her as her muscles flutter around his cock and then she comes exploding around him as her pussy begins to milk him dry he buries his face in her neck as he picks me up and carries me towards the bedroom "You have some peculiar ways about you Mr. Stoddard" I say as we both laugh "that I do Mrs. Stoddard" The next morning is Saturday and we had nothing to do but relax all the kids had already gotten up and had breakfast as I'm in the backyard with the kids playing a free for all game of tag "mommy I love you" Aaliyah says as she wraps her arms around me "I love you too baby" I say as I sit down in the grass as she in my lap all the other kids pile on top of me and tackle me to the ground as I'm laughing like crazy they cover my face with kisses as I pretend to wave the white flag "I give up" I say as Eli helps me to my feet "Boy you are stronger than you look" I say as I wrap my arms around him he was 12 years old and almost as tall as me hard to believe that it had been 12 years since my first was born, Ava was 11, Jonathan was 9, and now it was hard to believe my youngest my precious Aaliyah would be 3 soon. We all head back inside for lunch and then we all back outside to play in the pool it had been a good a weekend so far and was looking forward to the rest. Later that night Andrew and I are just about to go to sleep when his cell phone starts to ring "Hello" "Hey mom, dad how are you guys" "We are just fine Andrew hey your dad and I decided to take a couple of weeks off from everything and we were thinking of coming to see you guys tomorrow and stay through Tuesday night and then take the kids with us for the week" "I don't know mom let me talk to Kat real quick before I say anything" Andrew quickly explains to me what is being talked about and I ask for the phone which he hands to me "Hey mom" "Katherine my dear how are you" "I'm fine I just wanted to let you know that if you take the kids with you they will beg you for all kinds of candy, cookies, and junk food just try to limit how much they eat or they will never eat a regular meal" His mom laughs and I smile "You know Andrew was the same way when he was a little boy" "Do they have any allergies to anything like any medications or foods" "No they are all good and by the way Aaliyah has fallen in love with your dog dino" "Well he likes when the kids come over its just me and the old man here so dino likes when others come to visit" "Well I guess we will see yall tomorrow" "Yes dear and yall have a good night" We hang up the phone and Andrew kisses me "My parents adore the kids I know they are going to spoil them rotten" I smile as we settle down for the night knowing that tomorrow was going to be a big day with packing and getting stuff ready for the week. Andrew's parents had arrived about an hour ago and we were all going out to eat the kids all the kids had made his parents Jim and Martha fill welcome and Jim was filled with a lot of emotions he had been waiting for years for Andrew to have kids of his own but then they found out he could not and it broke all their hearts but now by marrying Katherine they had all gained four grandchildren they wanted to spoil rotten. Him and Martha adored Kat she was a sweetheart and she always went out of her way to make everybody fill welcomed especially at the wedding. After dinner the kids were full of excitement at the thought of getting to go to Florida for the week which they had never been of course I was nervous but I trusted Andrew's parents like I trusted him. "Thank you for taking us to dinner yall two are such sweethearts" Martha says as she kisses me on the cheek and then turns towards Andrew "Andrew drew would you mind getting me something to drink I have to take my night medication before I forget" "You know mom Katherine used to be a Registered Nurse" "Oh really! Well my dear if I ever need any medical advice I will definitely be calling you" "What hospital did you work at" "I didn't work at the hospital I owned my own In Home Health Company" "That's amazing dear I'm so glad Andrew finally married himself a smart and wise woman" I smile as Andrew wraps an arm around my waist "Well mother we are going to turn in for the night if you need anything please don't hesitate to let us know" with that we turn and head towards the bedroom Jim wraps his arms around Martha's waist and he kisses her neck "I'm so happy he found Katherine" "Me too dear, me too" Martha takes her night time medication and they her and Jim head off to bed. The day have come for when it was time for Martha, Jim, Eli, Ava, Jonathan, and Aaliyah to head off to Florida I had already hugged and kissed my kids but I do it several more times "Ok mom stop" Eli says as he wipes another kiss off of his face I can fill the tears in my eyes but I step back as Andrew loads all of their luggage into the car and he also hugs and kisses the kids "Now all four of yall better be on your best behavior because if I hear that you all are being bad your mom and I will personally drive down to Florida to pick yall up "Yes dad" as we are waving goodbye I turn and press my face into his chest as I let out the tears that I had been holding back as Andrew wraps his arms around me "baby is going to be ok" "I know I just worry you know how I'm"! "Oh do I ever" Andrew says as he leads me back inside it was only 10am in the morning but I was tired for some reason but Andrew had other plans "Hey baby why don't you go get shower, shaved and dressed for the day you never know we might have some company coming over later" I nod my head knowing a I needed to get one any way but instead of a shower I run a hot bath filled with my favorite scented oil and I sink down into the hot water sighing as the water hits my body I lean my head back as I prop my feet up and just let the water soak into my sore body. I smile as I being to shave and think about what the week would have in store for us since we didn't have the kids with us after I finished shaving everything I stand up and let the water out, I then wash my hair and my body and then rinse out making sure there was no hair left in the tub, I climb out, dry off, and then put lotion all over and slip into a pair of shorts and tank top knowing it was still rather hot outside. I head downstairs and I see Andrew sitting on the couch talking with somebody and as that baritone voice hits my lips I can't help but stall there was no way mark was here I step into the living utterly surprised to see Mark and Andrew both drinking a beer and hanging out together since when did ex's and their current spouses all hang out together then I laugh to myself hell I was best friends with two of the women that Mark had cheated on me with so I technically couldn't say shit! "Hey Mark what are you doing here" I ask as I reach the bottom steps and make myself comfortable beside Andrew "Oh since the kids were out of town I didn't have anything to do so I figured I would stop by and talk to your old man for a little bit" I arch my brow at both him and Mark "Since when did yall two become friends" Both of them take a sip of their beer and shrug their shoulders as Mark is looking at me in the way he use to look at me when we were married and it sends chills up and down my spine "Mark is going to be staying with us for a couple of days until the kids get back" Andrew informs me and I can't help but wonder what in the fuck is going on. Later that night after Mark had gone to bed I'm tired to bed "You are going to love this" Andrew says as he kisses my lips my wrists are completely restrained and I'm more turn on than I have ever been.

Andrew's POV

She was so beautiful spread out before him, her pussy was glistening with how wet she was. Her body had a blush coming over her as she is anticipating what is about to happen. Andrew nods as Mark enters the room in nothing but boxers Kat was not expecting this and he knew she was either going to accept things or reject them. He watches Mark climbs onto the bed and he kisses her on the lips she moans as his mouth covers hers it was a turn on for him to watch her in the middle of her orgasm, screaming his name as he pumped in and out her pussy. Expect this time he was not the one doing the pleasing it was her ex-husband. Mark begins by moving his way down her body and then begins to lick and such on her clit as her body arches off the bed wrapping one leg around his neck as he holds the other one. "Fuck" she moans out as she is withering on the bed so caught up in the pleasure. He walks over to the bed and sits down on the bed along with Mark.

End of POV

I had just experienced the most intense orgasm and I was trying to regain my composure my breathing raged as I fill the bed dip down and then the blindfold is removed and I'm in shock as both Andrew and Mark are staring down at me. I can't cover myself I'm exposed to both of them as I try to move my hands and wrists again but without any success. I look to Andrew for answers my eyes screeching his as he leans forward and kisses me putting all of his passion into it I moan into my mouth as Mark is at the other end licking my juices up and I'm in heaven as my back arches off the bed and Andrew's mouth moves down to my neck and then my breasts as he massages one in one hand and sucks one nipple into his mouth I moan out loud this had always been a fantasy of mine but I was always too scared to actually try it Mark and I had talked about it a couple of times but we just never did it Mark slides into my wet pussy and I want to wrap my legs around his so bad I can't stand it but I was completely shackled to the bed unable to move and the only thing I could do was take the pleasure as it assaulted wave after wave of body numbing sensations hitting me as I let go and scream not caring how loud I was at that given point in time I finally fill my breath evening out as I open my eyes and I look at the both Andrew and Mark who are both smiling I roll my eyes as Andrew unties my wrists and I sit up pulling the bed sheet up over me for some privacy as I can't help but fill a little bit ashamed of myself for allowing to men to do things to me that would have my grandmother rolling over in her grave! "Alright well since your realize now what has happened, there are couple of rules that we will have to go over before this can ever happen again" Andrew says as he pulls me to his side and I bury my face in his neck not wanting to look at Mark in this type of way considering I was a married woman. "First of all there is no playing alone" "Two The play will be for the weekends only when the kids are not at home" "Three mark will be staying Friday, Saturday, and Sunday nights and then he is going back to work like normally scheduled" "Four during the summer when the kids are out of school we will be going out for a night of an adult fun while my parents watch the kids" As Andrew rambles off a couple of more rules I can't help but try to climb off the bed to try and get some space but both of them stop me in their tracks Mark is behind me and Andrew is in front of Mark grabs my hips pulling me back against him and he begins my kissing my neck and I squirm damn him I think to myself Andrew kisses my lips and I wrap my arms around his neck as Mark's hand reaches around and he begins to rub my clit causing me moan as Andrew massages my breasts kissing me between the valley of my breasts as he squeezes them together. I fill myself being lowered to the floor as Mark then kisses me on the lips and Andrew slides into me as I wrap my legs around his waist as he begins to pump in and out me as Mark's places his cock at my lips and I open my mouth for him as he begins to pump in and out of my mouth as I grip the base of his cock as I move my hand on him while he is moving in and out of my mouth as I swirl my tongue around the tip Mark groans out his please. I fill like my body is on fire with pleasure as I get flipped onto my stomach and I'm on all fours as Mark and Andrew switch places as Mark pushes into me from behind as I push back against as I take Andrew into my mouth as he cups the back of my head and I move up and down over his cock using my tongue to move up and down the sides "Fuck" both men say at the same time as I can fill myself falling towards the edge looking forward to that sweet release but they don't stop there we are moving off of the floor and onto the bed as Mark pulls me to straddle his lap as he lowers me down on top of his cock I moan as I arch my back and I being move on him as he grabs my ass groaning as he fills just how tight I'm. Andrew kisses me as he reaches down and rubs my clit while Mark is pumping up into me "Oh Harder" I moan out as we switch positions yet again I'm flat on my back as I begin to lick and suck one and then the other as Andrew reaches down and rubs my clit as Mark reaches down and he uses two fingers and inserts them inside of me arching towards that sweet spot as I buck my hips fucking his hand I look up and Andrew's eyes are glazed over with passion and so are Mark's but before I can cum Andrew is giving me oral while I'm still sucking Mark. I can't get over the amount of pleasure that I'm filling Andrew slides back into me as I combust on the spot not holding back just letting everything go as Andrew explodes inside of me coating my insides with his seed as Mark sends his down my throat but I lay there for a minute trying to regain my composure my breathing all over the place and my heart fills like it's about to jump right out of my chest. I get up and go to the bathroom and I take another long, hot, relaxing shower but I was smart enough to lock the door knowing that Mark and Andrew would probably be right behind me. I shiver as I recall all the events that just took place I had just had the most amazing experience with Mark and Andrew and somehow I didn't fill worried or guilty about it at all. I trusted Andrew and I trusted Mark but I had no fucking clue they were going to spring this on me. I sigh as the water hits my body as I wash my hair and then shave and then wash and rinse off as I climb out of the shower and I begin to dry off but as I look into the mirror I can't help but smile there were love bites and marks all over my body from where Mark's beard had scraped my skin but I didn't mind. There were also finger print bruises where both of the men had grabbed me probably harder than they should have while in the middle of our passion. I comb out my hair and I let it dry naturally as I slip on a pair of panties and a tank top and then make my way out into the room half expecting them to be waiting on me which they were "Did you have fun" Andrew asks as I blush and I lower my head nodding yes as Andrew's smile widens "I'm glad that both of us could make you happy" he says as he wraps an arm around me and we all make our way towards the kitchen where I fix both of the men something to eat I guess all the sexual activity had worked them up a ferocious appetite. "So, do you understand all the rules" Andrew says as he looks up at me after taking a bite from his sandwich I nod my head "Good girl just remember the kids will always be away when we do play" The kids were old enough at this point to realize stuff about relationships and shit like that so if they saw Mark at the house or Mark and I embracing it would cause them to start to wonder about things and I was no prepared to face any of that yet! They finish eating as I pour myself another cup of coffee and I go to sit out on the sun porch. Next thing I know Mark sits down beside me and I groan this was all I needed right now "Look Kat I don't want things to be awkward between us you know this is something both of us have always wanted to do" I stop him before he can say anything else "Oh come on with the truth Mark, the only reason you wanted to do this now is so that you can stake your claim you just wanted to see what it is like to be with me again quit lying to yourself Mark" I spat at him and I regret the words as soon as they are out of my mouth but somebody needed to tell him. Mark can't believe how she just talked to him like that even though they had kids together didn't mean he still was not scared to bend her over his knee and spark her ass. "Look woman I'm was just trying to say how I really felt about things you don't have to be such a cold hearted bitch towards me" Andrew intervenes before I can say anything else "Yall too need to stop bickering and picking at each other" he says as he takes a sip of his coffee and smiles "Just because your marriage didn't'[t work out doesn't mean you two still have to hate each other Mark approached me and I wanted to full fill one of you fantasies so that's why this went down not because Mark wanted to be with you again" I look at Andrew and I let out the breath I had been holding men sometimes were the most hard headed people ever! "But I'm married to you and I somehow fill like I'm being unfaithful to you by doing him" I say as I blush at how I had to word my sentence "You at not being unfaithful because 1 we are all consenting adults and 2 I'm always here when the fooling around is going on so no you are being unfaithful to me" Andrew says as he kisses my lips nipping at my bottom lip causing me to moan as I lean back against the seat "I love you Kat and that is not going to change" I nod my head as I turn towards Mark and I kiss him which he is kind of shocked I laugh as we pull apart "Let's take this little party elsewhere" Andrew says as he holds his hand out for me and I stand up and we head towards the bedroom where we have the rest of the week to have together before the kids get back home. That week seemed to go by fast we didn't just stay coped up in the house though we go out to eat and just see what is going on downtown and I hated to admit to myself that I was actually having a good time. I laugh as we are currently at a bar as Mark and Andrew are drinking beer and shooting pool and throwing darts just having a great time I was sipping on my mixed drink and just enjoying the banter going on between Mark and Andrew about who was actually going to win. "Winner of this game gets to name what's happens tonight" Andrew says as he winks me and I blow him a kiss which causes him to not sink one balls. Mark quickly gains the upper hand but then Andrew quickly regains the advantage me being the little devious decides to distract both of them but acting like I accidently dropped something so I bend over to pick it up which causes Andrew to sink the black ball causing Mark to win the game. "You little hussy" I hear both of them say and I put my hand over my mouth fringing innocence Andrew comes up behind me and he presses himself against and I moan how could the man be turned out in this type of place I think to myself "You're going to get it when we get home" I laugh as we drink a couple of more beers with me filling a little dizzy from the drinking we finally decided to leave the bar Andrew picks me up and throws me over his shoulder as I squeal "what the hell are you doing I can walk just fine"! "No you can't do you realize how much alcohol that you have consumed in the last couple of hours" Andrew says as we make it to the parking lot I groan as I all of sudden I fill sick to my stomach as he sets me on my feet and I run to the nearest bush and throw up everything as Mark is holding my hair back to keep it from getting in my face. As I stand back up I look over at both of them and I kind of smile "I guess you were right maybe I did have a little too much". They both laugh as they help me to the car and we make the drive back home when we get there I brush and rinse my mouth out then head towards the shower where I'm joined by not one but both Andrew and Mark. I moan as I fill my neck being kissed as a hand slide around and cups my breast as I arch my back allowing more of my breasts to fill his hands. I managed to get my hair washed, and my body washed and rinsed off as I backed towards the shower wall I look up and Andrew kisses me as he runs his hand down the front of my body, as Mark lifts one of my legs onto his shoulders and kisses and sucks my clit into his mouth I moan as press myself against Mark holding his head in place as Andrew reaches down and rubs my clit I let out a moan as I can fill myself slipping towards that sweet release but then they both stop and pull away as I pout but we get out and dry off after they have washed up but we don't even make it to the bedroom Andrew kisses me as Mark comes up beside me and I turn towards him and I kiss him moaning into his mouth as he reaches down and rubs his fingers over my clit Andrew's mouth moves down towards my breasts as he sucks a nipple into his mouth I almost lose my balance as I'm picked up and carried towards the bedroom where things turn on a more serious note "Since Mark won the pool game he is going to be to be alone with you for a little while" I raise my brow at Andrew not liking how things were turning out and I don't like it I go to say something but Andrew puts his hand over my mouth and whispers in my ear "Trust me I will be around if you need anything and if it gets to be too much for you just say no" I look at Andrew and I smile he was always such a loving and caring man I nod my head as I watch him walk out the door and I turn towards Mark who is standing completely naked in front of me. He walks up to me and cups my face in his hands as he kisses me with everything that is in him and I wrap my arms around his neck I didn't trust myself alone with Mark because I know how much passion we shared between each other when we were married and it scared me. Mark moves me towards the bed and he both fall on top of it as he gathers me in his arms and I wrap them around his neck pulling him down closer to me as he kiss and I part my legs for him as he settles between them and place his cock at the entrance of my pussy he looks down into my eyes "Are you sure about this" I nod my head and he begins to slide all the way in as I wrap my legs around his waist he slides in all the way to the hilt and we kiss as he begins to move in and out of me I run my fingers through his hair as I move my legs closer towards my body allowing him more access to me I groan as Mark wraps one arm around my leg and the other he throws over his shoulder I moan louder than normal as he begins a steady pace our bodies melting and slapping together as Mark quickly gains speed. I wince Mark was not a small man by no means and he sometimes forgot what he was working with the slows his speed down just a little "I'm sorry" "Its ok" Mark kisses me and I moan as he begins to move in and out of me again he looks down into my eyes and it actually makes me shiver I realize Mark still loved me but I was a married woman and there was no way that I could keep this whole thing up. I can fill my orgasm quickly approaching as Mark's speed picks back up again my moans mixing with his groans and grunts as I cum screaming out my pleasure as he sends his seed deep in my belly as he falls on top of me and all I could think of is Andrew and how disappointed me would be in me.

Almost four months had passed since Andrew, Mark, and I started this whole threesome thing and the more it happened the more I felt like me and Andrew were drifting apart. Yes we worked together and yes we still had sex but he stayed gone longer at the office at night and he was taking more business trips than he usually did. So I called the whole thing off about 1 month ago I canceled Andrew's business trip told them he had a family emergency and I had sent the kids with his parents for the weekend. I was dead on set on Andrew and I talking this whole thing before I needed up a divorced woman again and that was something I did not want. So when Andrew got home that night he was pretty pissed as he had gotten a call from his business associates asking him if he was ok I look at him and I push him down onto the couch and I straddle his lap making sure he don't go nowhere "We are going to talk and we are going to work this thing out I'm tired of you avoiding me and I'm tired you leaving every weekend now you can be honest with me if there is somebody else but I can't live this lie anymore" I say as I look at Andrew in the eyes and he wraps his arms around my waist "There is somebody else" I can fill my heart sink and I know it's because I allowed Mark into our marriage bed I can fill the tears prick my eyes "But it was only a couple of times, she started getting a little too crazy like Mark did with you so I hooked her and Mark up, but there is no more swinging for me and you I should have never allowed" I place my fingers over his mouth and I lean down and kiss him putting all my emotion into the kiss "The reason I broke things off is because I realized that I was starting to have fillings again for Mark and I didn't want to have to choose between you and him and I refuse to go through another divorce" I say as I slowly take my jacket off, and then I unbutton my blouse as we kiss again "I love you Andrew and I don't want nobody else but you" I say as Andrew unbuttons my blouse the rest of the way and he kisses me between my breasts as I moan he cups one breasts I can fill his cock pressing against my intimate area and I moan rubbing myself back and forth against him he unhooks my bra and releases my breasts into his hands as he sucks a nipple into his mouth and I arch my back which presses his breast into his mouth. I reach down and unbutton his pants and free is straining manhood I move my panties to the side and I slide down on top of him loving the way he filled me up I moan as I can fill him stretching me as my pussy flutters against his cock tightening around him as he grabs my hips "I'm so glad this is all mine again" He whispers against my heated skin and I lean him back against the back of the couch I being to move up and down on his cock Andrew hands scoot my skirt up over my ass and he cups my ass as he presses me against him and I moan as I throw my head back as I arch my back as he reaches down and rubs his fingers over my clit then everything around me explodes as I cum wave after wave of pleasure crashing down on me as he can fill my pussy tighten and quiver on his cock as he makes one last thrust and sends his seed deep in my belly as I lay my head on his chest as he wraps his arms around me and we just savior the moment for a minute enjoying just each other ready to face whatever faced us. The kids come home the next morning school had just let out and the kids were ready to get the summer started I smile as we had just celebrated all of their birthday since all of them were born in the same mouth just on different days which I thought was perfect all of my babies were born in August Eli was on the 6th, Ava on the 12th, Jonathan on the 20th, and little Aaliyah on the 30th. Eli just turned 12, Ava 11, Jonathan 10, and Aaliyah 4. I could not believe that I had two kids that were almost teens hard to believe that they were so grown up. "Mommy thanks you for throwing us such an awesome birthday party"! Aaliyah says as she comes and sits in my lap "Your welcome baby I hope you are having a good time" "We are mom thanks" Eli says as he wraps his arms around my neck giving me a huge hug the boy was starting to look more like a young man than that sweet little baby boy. "Mom why are you always worried about everything you know anything you do we are going to love it" Jonathan and Ava say at the same time as I hug both of them "Well I'm a mom I never stop worrying about things especially when it comes to my children" I say as Andrew brings out the birthday cakes which we had each kid a smaller cake made epically for them each in their favorite color, favorite kind of take and favorite kind of frosting. It was just a smaller gathering with a couple of their friends from school, their dad and his girlfriend Megan, and of course the rest of my friends we all sing happy birthday and they blow out their candles as I kiss each of them on top of their heads. Megan turned out to be an extremely sweet woman she realized she found a prize in Mark and vice versa with him maybe now both of us could finally move on with our life's I thinks to me I had a birthday coming up next mouth and I would be the big 40! I was getting old and I hated filling like my life was slipping away from me Andrew would be 45 on this birthday and Mark would be 50 he still had not retired from wrestling he just was not wrestling as much. I smile as I had each of the kids their presents and I smile as I see the look on their faces  
"Are you for real mom" Eli asks as I nod my head as all four the kids jump up and hug me and Andrew their favorite band was Nickleback and we had got them tickets to go see them Andrew and I would be taking them and they could not believe it "Mom how did you know"?! Jonathan asks as he practically bouncing up and down I look at him and smile "We'll let me guess you listen to the music over and over and over again" I say as Jonathan blushes and lowers his head as he laughs "Yea I guess I do listen to them a little too much" Jonathan says as Aaliyah has a sad look on her face and I know she fills left out but Mark and Megan were taking her out to the movies and dinner that night that we were going to the concert "Baby it is ok, your dad and Megan are going to do something special with that night" Aaliyah's face light up and she flingers her arms around my neck. The kids were staying with Andrew and I for the summer even though they wanted to go on the road with Mark I still wanted to see them as much as I could Megan was traveling with Mark and I just didn't trust her that well yet even though she was a sweet woman. I run into town and grab dinner for everybody since nobody wanted to cook out we decided on BBQ so the order included BBQ Chicken, Coleslaw, Marconi and Cheese, and Green beans I get back to the house and everybody is ready to eat as I set out all the food I look up and notice how much all the kids have grown Michael, Isabella, and Eva and I can't help but smile even though I didn't get to see my friends as much I was happy with my life and I was happy most importantly I was happy with Andrew. Stoddard Law was doing great Andrew had just won his last two huge cases and we had another big case coming up so we had a busy couple of weeks coming up after everybody had left for the evening and everything had been cleaned up the kids and us were sitting in the living room watching a movie all four kids were piled up next to me and Andrew I smile as I look at each of them and I loved being able to spend this precious time with them after everybody has gone to bed I lay my head on Andrew's chest as he has his arm wrapped around me "I think the kids enjoyed their birthday" "Oh especially when they found the Nickel back tickets" I say as Andrew laughs "Well it is their favorite band after all I figured they would love to go" he says as we settle down for the night but not before we make love just resting in each other's arms. The next morning is a rush to get ready as the kids were going to stay at home by themselves for the first time and I was a nervous wreck even though they had several people that they could call if they needed help but I was one paranoid mommy right now Andrew kept telling me it was going to be ok but I just hated to leave them by themselves I kknew that with Eli and Ava being the oldest would make sure that Jonathan and Aaliyah would were taking care of Aaliyah was potty trained and she could dress herself and all that but I hug all my kids before me and Andrew have to leave for work "I trust you guys will take care of your younger siblings" I say as I look at Eli and Ava "Yes mom, Aunt Liz will be here in a little bit with Isabella we will be fine mom" I nod as I hug all of them one last time as Andrew and I make leave for the office. As usual the phones were going off like crazy keeping me busy right up until we took out lunch break Andrew had been in his board meeting all day with the other lawyer that was on the case with him I look up as they both come out of the conference room I nod my head at the other man and I smile at Andrew who is fully satisfied with the results of today's meeting. "How did it go" "It went better than I thought it would he says that our client has evidence that proofs our client innocent hopefully the police will cooperate and work with us instead of against us" Andrew says as he looks at the time "Order us some Chinese and I will make the rest of our afternoon as easy as possible" Andrew says as he winks at me and I blush as I place a to go order at our favorite place and then to pick it up as I make my way back into the office I have a shocked look on my face as I see Megan trying to shove her tongue down Andrew's throat I place the food on the table and I clear my throat when that doesn't work "Hey bitch" Megan turns and has a shocked look on her face as she blushes and then tries to make a getaway I step in her way blocking her from leaving "Just what in the hell do you think you're doing" Megan doesn't know what to say "Well what do you got to say for yourself" "I I I….he was trying to hit on me"! She says as she tries to portend she is innocent and I roll my eyes "Really that's not what I saw and just to let you know we have video footage of every part of this office inside and out" I see the shock reaction on her face as she goes to spear me down but I side step her and I land a hard slap to her face "You better back off before I make a phone call to Mark" "You wouldn't Andrew stop her" "Honey you come into our place of business and shoved your tongue down my throat and you want me to stop her you are crazy you ought to be glad that I don't let her do more damage than that now get the hell out of this office and don't come back"! Andrew says with authority in his voice as Megan scurries out the door and I turn towards Andrew "Sorry I don't know what got into me" Andrew wraps his arms around me and he pulls me towards his chest and kisses the top of my head "You didn't do anything wrong, she cant press charges on you and I'm sure she aint going to tell mark what happened" we break for lunch as I'm sitting in a chair with my high heels off and my feet propped up on the table as Andrew is doing the same thing also "After lunch I got another meeting to hold but it's not supposed to long you don't mind staying to help me out" I swallow my food and take a sip of my water as I shake my head "Of course I don't mind just let me call Liz and tell her we will be a little later than usual" Andrew nods his head as I send Liz a quick text and a few minutes she messages back "Ok the kids are good the youngest ones are napping and the older ones are trying to toss me in the pool" I smile at the text message and I send another one "Well just stomp your feet down and don't let Eli toss you because he can pick me up like I'm a feather" and she says "Ok we love you Kat be careful" I put my phone back in my purse and look up at Andrew and nod my head "Ok good" he says as we toss the empty food containers away and then focus on getting through the rest of the day without any more incidents.

Mark's POV

I'm sitting in my locker room relaxing before my match comes up when Megan walks into my locker room. I had already gotten a phone call from both Andrew and Kat telling me what had happened and I had to mentally prepare myself for this. She sits in my lip as she kisses my lips but I don't have no response to give her. "What's wrong baby" she says in that seductive voice that always me harder than a brick but I have to remind myself that this was not the time or place to fucking "I just got a very interesting phone call from a couple of friends of mine" Megan can fill the panic rising up in her already as she knew that he free train ride was about to be over "Mark whatever they told you was a lie Andrew tried to force himself on me" I look at her and I automatically know she is lying I had become very good at reading people over the years "Your lying" "No baby I swear" I knew she was probably going to deny it but I had Andrew and Kat send me a copy of the surveillance video and that's when she knew her gig was up but she had something up her sleeve that not even Mark would see coming. Megan starts to scream as loud as she can as Mark is trying to grab her and tell her to hush "NO, NO,NO STOP"! She begins to scream as Mark tries to calm her down his grip on her arm getting tighter but not enough to wear he is going to hurt her. Next thing he knows the locker room is being bombarded with security guards who slap a pair of handcuffs around his wrists as Megan counties to scream like she has been hit. The next thing he knows is he is being pushed into the back of a police car while he looks back and Megan has a sickening evil smile on her face. He is booked and placed i cell and the only thing he can do is wait until he is allowed that free phone call to a friend or relative. Mark could physically kick himself for getting involved with this woman even though Andrew had hooked him up with her the man probably had no idea that she is a bonafied physcho he groans as he tries to stretch out on the bed but his large frame doesn't allow him to get comfortable at all. he sighs as he sits up when a police offer comes to the cell and unlocks it "You can make that free phone call now" Mark stands up to his full height hoping to intimidate the cop a little bit but it doesn't work the officer grabs him by the wrist and leads him towards the phones "You got one minute sir" the officer says as Mark nods his head he quickly dials the only number that comes to mind and he prayed to God that she answered. "Hello" "Kat its Mark" "What number are you calling me from" "I have been arrested" "WHAT"! She yells into the phone and I quickly explain to her what happened "What jail are you in" "Houston Central Jail" he says as she jots down the information she needs and tells him she will take care of it. It he knew Kat she would definitely take care of things. He hangs up the phone with a smile on his face but he doesn't go back to jail he goes before a judge for his bond hearing and his bond is set at 5000 even though that was chump change to him he still didn't have any access to anything because of where he was at. Mark sighs as he falls into a fitful sleep hoping to be out of there by late afternoon sometime.

End of POV

I hang up the phone and can't believe the phone call I just got considering it was damn near 2am in the morning. She shakes her thoughts clear so much for a getting a little extra sleep today they didn't have to be at the office until 10am but it was now 4am and sleep was nowhere in the future for me. I sigh as I get up and head downstairs and fix a big pot of coffee as sit on the back deck just pondering over things. This was the father of my kids and he was sitting in jail for bullshit reasons because some crazy bitch could not have her way I shake my head as I go and pour myself a cup of coffee and sigh as I fill the brew slowly starting to pick me up. I fill a hand on my shoulder and I gasp but I realize its only Andrew "Baby what are you doing up so early" "Well I got a phone call about an hour ago from Mark he is jail because Megan is claming he physically abused her" "What"! "That's the same reaction I had he said that he was about to comfornt her about what happened when she started screaming NO NO Stop! Next thing he knew he was being arrested and place in jail" "Sounds like that bitch is up to her old tricks again" I arch my brow at him and he quickly explains how Megan had tired to pull that shit over on him also "Why did you hook them up anyway" "I thought maybe she had changed, she seemed to have settled down and was building a life for herself but I guess that was a lie"! Andrew says as we kiss and get dressed for the day I call Liz "Hey girl I know its early but I got a huge favor to ask you" "Go ahead girl I'm all ears" I quickly explain the situation and she gasps and tells me she will be over in 10 minutes and she was.  
"Thanks so much I owe you big I say as I hug her and she carries a sleeping Isabella up the stairs and she gets a little more rest before the kids decide to wake up. Andrew and I our make our way downtown Andrew has his suitcase in head as he step into the jail and look around it was only 6am in the morning but it stayed pretty busy we head up towards the information desk and Andrew being very well know could usually get done whatever he asked for "I need some information on Mark Calaway". The name punches the name into the computer and he looks at Andrew and smiles "His bond is set at 5000 looks like he in here on charges of domestic violence" "Ok well let me have a meeting with Mark and gets his take on things then we will head to a bondsman and make sure he gets out of jail" Andrew says as we follow the officer to the back where he buzzes us through the doors and we wait for mark to appear. He steps in front of the glass a few minutes later, he looks tired and worn out and I knew that his fillings were hurt he never had hit me in our all of times being together Andrew picks up the phone and they begin to talk "How you holding up man" "Well considering I have guys offering to be my bitch its going horrible Mark says as he shutters and it brings a smile to my face "You have no idea how good it is to see the both of you". "Well I just came to get your side of the story then Kat and I are going to head down to the bondman and get you out of here" Andrew says as Mark thanks us "I swear the only thing I did was grab her arm to try and calm her down but the more I tried to talk to her the more crazier she got". "Oh mark you don't have to explain everything to me I know how Megan is, the only reason I hooked her up with you is because I thought maybe she was doing good for her life since she had started college but I see she is still the same manipulative bitch she always has been" Andrew says a with a sour look on his face as Mark sighs "Just get me out here as soon as you can I don't want to be in here any longer than I have too"! Andrew nods his head as we say our goodbyes then Andrew and I make our way to the local bondsman which is just right across the street he is a pleasant older man who apparently is a huge wrestling fan he looks up the information and his eyes go wide "There is no way this can be true" Scott says as he begins to type on his computer "Well it says that his bond is 5000 so I'm going to go ahead and get him bonded out I know he has kids that are going to miss him if he doesn't get to see them so let's get it started". 2 hours later Mark is walking out of the jail rubbing his wrists where the handcuffs cut into his skin "Man you have no idea how good it fills to be out of that place" Mark says as he hugs Andrew and I both "You hungry" Andrew asks as we make our way toward the car "Starving" so we stop a at a local breakfast joint that had some the best food this side of Houston we order our food and lots of coffee as Andrew is typing away on his computer sending a couple of emails out to make sure that everything with Mark is taking care of "I had no idea the woman was this fucking crazy" mark says he sips his coffee and begins diffing into his biscuits and gravy, sausage, eggs, and bacon I cut into my pancakes and I savor the taste in my mouth "Well we are going to make sure that bitch is taking care of once and for all where she can't ever hurt anybody else" Andrew says as he makes a couple of phones calls to the right people before we are even finished with breakfast he gets a call back letting him know Megan has been taking into custody and was being held in jail without a bond I breathe a sigh of relief as Andrew pays for our food and then we take Mark home where he calls Vince asking for some personal time off Vince knowing Mark was one of his hardest workers had no problem granting his request "do you mind if I spend" "Mark why are you even asking that question you know you are welcome to get the kids anytime you want too". "Well I just wanted to make sure you guys didn't have any more plans" Mark shrugs his shoulders as I head upstairs and I fall into bed asleep as soon as my head hits the pillow not caring Andrew was at I just wanted to sleep! The kids wake up to find their dad sitting in the kitchen having coffee with Andrew "Dad" They all yell at the same time as Mark wraps his arms around all of them "What are you doing here" Ava asks as she kisses her dad on the cheek "Well I wanted to see if you guys wanted to go with me today" "YES"! they all shout at the same time again as Andrew and Mark laugh "Well good go upstairs and get dressed and cleaned up then head back down for breakfast so we can get on the road" All the kids scramble as Mark looks at Andrew "Thank you for taking such a good care of them and Kat" He says as he takes a bite of his eggs and then his bacon "Your welcome I love those kids like they were my own" Andrew says as the kids come back down and the men make sure they are fed and have what they need for the day as Mark leaves with the kids and Andrew cleans up the kitchen then heads back upstairs where he falls into bed beside Kat smiling at the noises she makes while she is sleeping he gathers her in his arms and they shut out the rest of the world for a while because they were both exhausted. I wake up warm, too warm I think to myself as I realize that I'm wrapped up in Andrew's arms he has one leg thrown over me and one arm around my waist I smile as I kiss his lips then try to wiggle my way out his arms but I can't his grip on me only gets tighter I somehow managed to make his other member know as it was not currently poking me in the butt I fill Andrew reach down and palm my clit as I turn and slap him on the arm "You big jerk you were not asleep after all" I yell as he slides his fingers between my wet folds as I moan and push myself on his fingers "I have a million ways that I could wake you up but I thought this was the best" I moan as he begins to move his fingers in and out of me a steady pace as I lean back on the bed and I open my legs for him as he kisses me I wrap my arms around his neck as he moves so that his mouth is now on my clit and I all but some off the bed he licks and sucks and kissing my pussy until my head is thrashing back and forth on the bed and I let go screaming as my warm juices cover his mouth and lips "You are magically delicious" he says as he kisses me again this time replacing his fingers and his mouth with his swollen cock as I fill him pressing into me I arch into him as I wrap my legs around his waist as he sinks all the way into me causing me to moan as I can fill him stretching me "Fuck baby" I gasp out as he pinches my nipple "God damn your pussy is soaking wet" he groans out as he kisses my neck as he reaches down and rubs my clit as he begins to pound my pussy at the same time as I can fill that pressure starting to build it was coming and it was coming quick I let go screaming out my pleasure as he does also sending his seed deep in my belly as he collapse on top of me "I love our morning fuck sessions" I say as we both laugh and we kiss as we are just relaxing in bed enjoying this quiet time to ourselves without the kids which was few and far in between but I didn't care I loved my kids and I wanted to spend time with them also . later that day Andrew and I are relaxing in the hot tub sipping on glasses of wine as I'm sitting between his legs and he is massaging my shoulders working out all the tension that is in my shoulders and back. "I love you Andrew" "I love you Kat" just know that no matter what happens I will always love you" I lean back against him as I empty my wine glass and I set it aside "Thank you for helping Mark out today, I can believe what Megan tried to pull" I say as I shake my head and Andrew can't help but fill bad for the guy seemed like he could never catch a break in the love department they were either after his money or they just wanted to use him because of his last name. "It's no problem I know you and Mark have had your problems in the past but he is the kid's father and I can see a good man sitting in jail over something he didn't do" We let the conversation halt there as he kisses my neck and I moan as his hands slip around to my front as I get into a more comfortable position Andrew was perfect and I couldn't ask for a better man or a better father figure to my kids he slips his hand between my legs and rubs my clit as I open my legs for him he uses his other hand to massage my breast but I move away from him and smile "Let's take this fun somewhere else" I say as I climb out of the hot tub but I don't get far as he catches me right where I'm at I squeal as he strips off my swim suit and he lowers me to the floor and slides into me without hesitation I wrap my legs around him and encourage him to move my pushing my hips forward "Now" I say as he laughs and pushes the rest of the way as he begins a steady pace in and out of me I wrap my arms around his neck as I bring my legs up towards my body giving him more access to me Andrew kisses me his mouth taking over mine as his tongue dances with mine matching the same rhythm that our bodies are. Andrew pinches my nipples between which causes me to come right on the spot no holding back as Andrew soon follows both of us resting for a minute then we get up and head upstairs sometimes our activites didn't just stay in the bedroom we have done it on the kitchen counter, in the living room, on the sun porch and various other place as well. We shower and then head to bed knowing that tomorrow we had to work in the morning but we also had a meeting with Mark and lunch with his parents later that after noon he wraps his arms around me as I cuddle up against him pressing as close to him as I can loving the fill of his arms around me. We had called and checked on the kids, John had come and picked up Jonathan and was taking him for a couple of days which I would have loved a phone call about that first but John had called me later and confirmed just exactly what he was doing. Eli, Ava, and Aaliyah were having a ball with their dad but tomorrow Lynn was keeping him so he could have a meeting with us I groan as I fill his lips brush my forehead "Don't be worried about anything Kat, everything is going to work out I promise I'm going to make sure Mark is proved innocent and Megan spends a good amount of time in a jail faraway from everybody" Andrew says as I relax in his arms and we both fall asleep that night knowing we had a busy day in the morning. At the office the phones are once again ringing off the hook and my voice was horse from talking so much I hang up the phone from the last customer and I look up at Mark walks through the door I smile as I hug him "Hey let me get Andrew real quick" I say as I knock on his office door and he answers and waves us in as I motion for Mark to come on in he sits in a chair and I sit in another chair ready to jot down any notes that maybe nescary to take. "Hey man glad you could meet us today this should not take too long" "I got plenty of time the kids are with Lynn until I get back" he says as he tires to get into a more comfortable position. "Well I have plenty of dirt on Megan to put her away for years, but I know you want this thing to blow over as soon as possible so I already have a court date set you for you this firday at 10am if Megan doesn't show up she will be held in contempt of court but chances are she will show up and try to make herself look innocent but I can promise you this much the judge that is over the case is a good friend of mine and he doesn't put up with any bullshit" Andrew says as he takes a sip of water from his water bottle "Kat and I will be going with you to court that day because I'm going to call her in as a witness my parents have agreed to keep the kids for the day until we get out of court hopefully it will be open and shut" Andrew says as he looks at me and smiles I blush as I continue to jot down my notes as I look up and both of them are staring at me "What" "Oh nothing just admiring your beauty" they say as I wave them off with my hand and we walk Mark to the door "Mark I would not worry about anything Andrew is an excellent lawyer and I know the judge is going to see right through this woman" I say as I hug him and he shakes hands with Andrew "Well if I have you as a witness and she has been in trouble before than she doesn't stand a chance when we take it to court" "Well your right about that Mark she probably had no idea that you have been bonded out and that we are even taking it to court until she gets the paper work tomorrow". Mark shakes his head as he leaves the office then Andrew and I go down to the court to file the paper work and then meet up with his parents for lunch I smile as I hug both of them and they both hug me and Andrew as we are meeting at Whataburger which had some pretty awesome hamburgers it was the kids favorite place to eat as well as ours whenever we went to the movies or were just out with the kids for the day we take our seats "How are the kids doing? I can't wait to see them Friday" Maratha says as she begins to look over her menu and squints but then grabs her glasses and smiles finally able to see what the menu says "Well they are good they have been spending some time with their dad this week we miss them but they don't get to see Mark often so its good for them to be with him when he has the time" I say as I finally decide on what I want as the waitress comes on and grabs her pen and pad and asks "Are you guys ready to order"? we all nod as she jots down our drinks and then orders I had ordered the Honey BBQ Chicken Strip sandwich which was 100% chicken breast strips, our Honey BBQ Sauce, two slices of Monterey Jack cheese along with a coffee to drink since I was running on fumes it seemed like, Andrew ordered the Grilled Chicken Melt which was grilled chicken breast covered with a fire-roasted blend of poblano peppers, onions and red peppers with a slice of smooth and mild Monterey Jack cheese I could already taste his firey lips on me, he reaches under the table and grabs my thigh knowing what I was thinking already I laugh as he kisses me on the lips his mom and dad both ordered pure beef patties, melted slices of American and Monterey Jack cheese with a blend of grilled peppers & onions topped off with jalapeno ranch for just the right amount of kick. I laugh "Your family is really into the hot stuff" I say as the waitress brings our brings and I smile as his dad speaks up "Well I guess you could say that you should have seen Andrew's mom when she was younger" His dad winks at me as he turns towards Maratha and smiles as she blushes it kind of reminded me of Andrew and I but the conversation is cut short as our food is brought out to us and we being to eat I moan the sandwich was delicious and I could not have picked a better choice to feed my appetite for today than this sandwich. We finish lunch and our small talk as we hug his parents and tell them we will see them Thursday night we part aways as we head home for the day both of us tired and dreading the court date coming up Friday but knew it had to be solved one way or another. We shower and then dress but bed but we decided to watch tv for a little bit instead I cuddle up next to Andrew as I begin to kiss my way down his body I reach his boxers and I look up at him and wink as he groans but helps me slide off his boxers as I take him into my mouth I fill his hand cup the back of my head as he guides my head I smile as I swirl my tongue around the tip and I use my hand grabbing him at the base of his cock as I use my hand and mouth to stroke him and please him at the same time. "That mouth is on fire" Andrew groans out as I look up at him and I can fill him grow in my mouth as he runs his knuckles down my cheek running his thumb over my swollen bottom lip "So beautiful" he murmurs as I take him back into my mouth and I can fill his thighs begin to shake knowing that he is close I pull away and I shock him by bending over the edge of the bed and I place my hands on the mattress lifting my ass in the air for him as he comes up behind me and rubs his hands over my butt cheeks "So you want me to take it" I nod my head as Andrew parts my legs and he shoves his cock all the way inside of me as I gasp and arch my back but soon the pain turns into pleasure as I back up against him loving the fill of him stroking my insides as begin to move with him as he grabs my hips and holds me in place "be still" he says and I go still at his command as he wraps his fingers in my hair as he gathers it at the base of my neck and gives it a slight tug as he slams all the way into me I moan out my pleasure as he reaches around and he rubs his fingers over my clit as he begins to pound in and out my pussy as I fill my muscles clamp down around his cock and I explode as he sends his seed shooting deep in my belly as I lay just like I'm trying to catch my breather "You are so amazing "I say as I turn towards him and he gathers me in his arms "No Kat you are the amazing one" he says as we fall asleep just like we are a tangled mess of sheets, legs, and arms I laugh as he kisses my neck and then we settle down knowing that tomorrow was going to be another long day and we had mentally prepare ourselves for it.

Mark's court date was today and I was a ball of nerves as I just threw up the 10th time this morning I shake my thoughts clear as I had just finished cleaning up the dishes from breakfast and I was upstairs in the shower trying to get my thoughts clear as I wash my hair and body and then climb out to dry myself off Andrew had gotten up just a little bit before I did and have gotten started on breakfast so I could sleep in a little bit he was already dressed and ready for the day I was wearing a pair of black dress pants with a royal green button down top along with a pair of black high heels as I'm walking out into the bedroom I hear a whistle from the door and I turn and laugh as Andrew lunges at me I scream as he tackles me to the bed and I have push him off of me to stop "If we don't leave now we won't make it in time" he looks at his watch and he pouts "Ok but your ass is mine when we get home"! I laugh as we make our way towards the front door and make sure everything if off and locked up as we head down to the court house if I was nervous then I knew Mark was nervous he didn't show it in his expression but mark was not a man of many words the only thing I could do is pray that everything goes smoothly today we pull up to the court house and Mark is waiting for us by his truck pacing back and forth he was wearing black dress pants, a white button down top, he had his hair pulled back in a braid and he was wearing sun glasses he looks up at us as we pull up and I can see him let out the breath that he had been holding "Thank god you two are hear I'm about to come out of my skin" Mark says "If I was a cigarette smoker that whole pack would be gone by now" He says as he tries to gain his composure before we head inside of the court room "Its going to be ok Mark I promise" Andrew says as we are standing waiting for our case to be called as I turn and I see Megan and her lawyer who was one of Andrew's biggest rivals he was always trying stupid shit to try and screw Andrew over but Andrew was very well known and liked by a lot of people so most of the things he tired failed and he always ended up looking stupid. I groan as he winks at me and I can see the looks at both Mark and Andrew's faces change I both of my hands on both of their chests and shove them a little "Calm down both of you we are in the court of law and that's all I need is both of you going down because a stupid pathetic looser winked at me" both of the guys end up smiling and shrugging their shoulders as we make our way into court the I take my seat behind Mark and Andrew as I look over at Megan and her lawyer discussing things in a hushed tone I roll my eyes the woman was something else alright and I couldn't stand the bitch we all stand up as the judge in the case makes his way into the room "All rise for the honorable Judge Hemmer" "Let's get started with this morning's proceedings" He says as he looks at Andrew "Mr. Stoddard please call you first witness" "Yes your honor I would like to call Mrs. Stoddard to the stand she is the ex-wife of Mr. Calaway" The judge nods his head and I make my way to the stand I can fills everybody's eyes on me as I try to shake off the nerves as I place my hand over the bible "Do you promise to tell the truth, the whole truth, and nothing but the truth so help you God" "I do" "You maybe be seated" "Now Mrs. Stoddard you are the ex-wife of Mr. Calaway am I correct" "Yes we were married almost 7 years but were together for a total of almost 14 years" "And while you were dating and eventually married Mr. Calaway has he ever in anyway been physically abusive towards you or you kids" "No Mr. Stoddard Mr. Calaway has always been an gentle man and great father, yes we have gotten into fights before but they were just little arguments and he has never hit me in any kind of way" "Ok, thank you Mrs. Stoddard you may step down" I breathe out as I step down off the stand and I can fill Megan staring daggers into me but I simply ignore her walking out of the courtroom, past the bathrooms and straight outside where the fresh air hits me and I lean against a tree taking a couple of deep breaths and calming myself down I wipe my palms on pants and I turn towards the door as I see Andrew and Mark walking out of the court room and the looks on their faces send me into blackness next thing I know I blackout not remembering hitting the ground or the sound of everybody rushing around me to check on me. When I wake up I'm lying on some kind of sofa and I have a soft compress on my head as I turn and I see Andrew's face and smile as I try to get up but he makes me lie still "shhhh baby its ok" "What happened" "Well Mark and I were coming out of the court room because the judge dismissed the case based on lack of evidence on Megan and her lawyer's part but Megan is going to jail for 1 year and won't have a bond set at all" I jump out of my hair and I throw my arms around both of their necks happier than ever that Mark had been found innocent but they both make me lie down again and I groan "I promise you guys I'm fine" "No you're not we are going to the hospital now" I groan again as both of them help me up and we make our way to the parking lot where I'm taking to the local hospital I have every test that you can imagine ran and also a Ct Scan and a MIR Mark and Andrew both insisted being in the room with me and I groan again sometimes the both of them was enough to drive me crazy the doctor comes back in with a smile on her face "Well doctor what is it" I quickly ask wanting to get the whole thing out of the way so I could just go home and rest "Well I see you had your tubes tied about 4 years ago" "Yes mam have not had a problem at all" "Well I don't know how I'm going to break this news to you Mrs. Stoddard but you are pregnant" I lay back on the table and I cry it was the only emotion that I could think of Andrew could not have kids, I had not cheated on Andrew at all and it had been months since mark and I had been together. I didn't want another baby at this age my youngest was about to be 4 and my oldest was almost 13 I fill blackness surround me again as I can fill wetness down between my legs I look up and I gasp as the doctor goes into panic mode and I see the color drain from both of the men's faces as the doctor quickly strips me of my clothing and puts a gown on me as she rushes me to the emergency depart and I'm holding Andrew's hand the whole time I look up at him and try not to cry this was our baby our miracle baby the one the doctor's told us we would never have. I cry as I wrap my arms around my midsection and I turn on my side as they quickly hook me up to all kind of machines and quickly bring on ultrasound machine into the room as I fill the doctor's put the cold jelly stuff over my belly and then roll the probe over my stomach as we hear what we thought was impossible "Well there is a heartbeat" All three of us look at the doctor like she has lost her mind "Doctor there is no way I can be pregnant, I had my tubes tied after my last child was born" The doctor looks at me and smiles well apparently your tubes become untied because here is the heartbeat "She rolls the thing over to the left and that's when I heard the baby's heartbeat it sounded like a heard of horses and tears spring to my eyes this was a scary moment for me I was not expecting to become pregnant at my age and I didn't know what to do I look at Andrew and I already know what his thoughts are I nod my head at me and he kisses me on the lips whispering to me that everything is going to be ok "I don't think I'm" "Kat look at me" I look over at Mark as he has his arms over his chest "You were born to be a mother Katherine you have done an amazing job with the other four what's one more" I stick my tongue out at Mark as Andrew laughs and the doctor takes measurements of the baby "Well everything looks great, looks like you are about 3 months along" I lay my head back and try to wrack my brain around the fact that I'm pregnant! I fill like throwing up I know that Andrew was happy but I honestly didn't even know what to do with myself my oldest was almost a teenager and my youngest was just now getting out of diapers. "Can you explain why she was bleeding doctor"? Andrew asks as he is rubbing my belly and holding my hand and also kissing me on the face "well some women just bleed during their pregnancy its not all that uncommon I see that you have had several complications during your other pregnancies I'm going to order you to light work no heavy lifting, no strenuous activity and no sex until your next doctor's appointment as far as I can tell you and the baby are fine but if you have any more problems or start bleeding heavier please get to the hospital ASAP"! I nod my head as Andrew and Mark shake hands with the doctor and she leaves as Andrew looks down at me and I see the emotions spread across his face and in his eyes he was truly happy about this baby and I somehow had get my shit together before this baby got here. Three days later I'm at home resting the kids were checking on me to make sure I was alright and they were a big help with everything around the house I smile as they had brought me breakfast in bed, cleaned up their rooms, done the dishes and made sure all their clothes were picked up and in their laundry baskets so they could start on that. They were all very excited about the new baby I could tell that Aaliyah didn't like the idea too hot but she promised me she would warm up to the idea she was so use to being the baby and it was going to be a hard adjustment for everybody but we would get through this somehow it was Saturday and Andrew along with Mark had decided that they were going to take on the task of going to the grocery store and I couldn't help but laugh those two sometimes how no clue what they were doing. Liz, Lynn, Margaret, Sara, Michelle, and Andrea had all been calling and coming by to check on me which I didn't mind but sometimes I just liked being on my own. The 2nd day I was up on my feet and walking around and helping with the little things but Andrew was very disappointed in me when he caught me doing laundry "I'm not going to break I promise you Andrew, I have done this four times before I will be ok" Andrew takes me by the hands and leads me over to the couch and has me sit down as he takes my legs and places them in his lap as he massages my feet and I relax against the arm of the couch "I love you Kat and this being our first child together I just want to make sure everything is ok the doctor's told me I would never have kids and now that your pregnant I don't want anything to happen" Andrew says as he leans down and kisses me on the lips I smile as I fold my hands over my stomach his mom and dad were beyond excited about the fact that this would be their first actual grandchild both his dad and mom started crying when we told them of course they were concerned about my health so they agreed to take the kids for a while so Andrew and I could get everything set for the nursery. John and Michelle were taking Jonathan with them for a week, Eli would be going with Mark to spend some time with him and then Ava and Aaliyah would have his mom and dad to themselves them two girls were so spoiled sometimes I didn't even know what to do with them. I shake my thoughts clear as I hear the front door open and Mark hollers for the kids to come help unload the stuff and help put it away I hear them groan and I laugh those poor kids were so use to me doing everything for them that they were not use to having to do their own chores but they also understood why I couldn't do these things. I make my way into the kitchen as Andrew smiles and kisses me on the lips "Looks like we got everything and then some" he says as he looks around the kitchen "You guys didn't have to do this" "Hush woman I'm in charge and you will do as I say" Andrew says as he puffs out his chest and everybody busts out laughing I lean up and whisper in his ear "Since it has been four days since we got home from the hospital in the bedroom later tonight you will find just who is in charge" Andrew smiles as I can see the color of his eyes change and he reaches down and squeezes my ass "Oh that you definitely will" he says as he kisses me on the lips and we finish putting everything away as Mark and Andrew decided they were going to fix dinner tonight Aaliyah comes and crawl ups in my lap "Mommy I hope they don't mess up dinner tonight last time daddy cooked he burnt my grilled cheese" I laugh as I kiss her on top of the head "They won't I will make sure they don't baby" I say as he places her hand on my stomach "Mommy I hope this new baby is a boy and girl" "You mean twins" I say as I look down at her as I run my fingers through her hair "Yes that way we can have a brother and a sister" I groan "Well we shall see when we got to the doctor in a couple of weeks come let's go check on the boys "I say as she stands up and she takes my hand as we make our way into the kitchen and it actually smells delicious I moan they had decided to cook my favorite dish which was stir fry it had chicken, garlic, green onions, shallots, ginger and the veggies were sugar snap peas, corn, broccoli and bell peppers. "Something smells delicious" Aaliyah and I both say at the same time as the other kids come piling into the kitchen also "good dinner is ready I'm straving"! Eli and Ava say at the same time as they help set the table and I get the ice in the cups and on the table for everybody as Andrew pulls my chair out of me and I thank him as he serves me up a plate along with rice and I being to eat as everybody looks at me "What" "We have never seen you eat like that before" I laugh "Well pregnancy will make you do weird things" I say as I eat a 2nd bowl and refill everybody's drinks as they thank me and we finish eating dinner then get the kitchen cleaned up "Mark thank you for all your help with the kids" I say as I walk him towards the door and we give each other a hug "No problem Kat after everything you and Andrew have done for me its all I can do I'm fixing to go back on the road in about two weeks and I wanted to know if I could take Eli and Ava with me" I look at him and arch my brow knowing that this was coming it was usually a tradition every summer when school was out "I guess you can but they have to call me every night and at least once during the day so I don't panic" I say as he hugs me again "Thank you so much the kids love being able to go on the road with me and I want you to a stress free pregnancy" He says as he shakes hands with Andrew and then sees himself out the front door as I turn and look at Andrew and I break down crying "baby what's wrong" Andrew asks as he wraps his arms around me and I bury my face in his chest "Nothing just being a hormonal pregnant woman" I say as I wipe my eyes and laugh "Mark is taking Eli and Ava with him when we goes back on the road so that means it will be just me, you, Jonathan and Aaliyah" I say as he gives me that look "what" "Well my parents thought that it was summer that they would take the two younger ones to their summer house in Florida was the month" I break down again and all Andrew can do is hug me and tell me its ok "I'm so sorry I just miss my babies when they are not with me" I say "Just think in a couple of months we will get to meet our little one" I smile as I wipe my eyes again and we make sure everything is locked up and turn off downstairs as I climb the stairs and we both take a shower together as we both fall into bed not really caring about clothes as we cuddle together and he wraps me in my arms "I love you Katherine" I look at Andrew he usually never used my full name unless it was to bring a point across "I love you Andrew" I say as he kisses me and he slides into my wet pussy but our love making this time was very slow and gentle there was no big hurry, no need to rush but just loving the fill of being with each other sharing the same joy knowing that there was something special that both of us created growing and nurturing inside of me I smile as I can fill that familiar pull and it felt like it had been forever since we had done anything I try not to be too loud knowing the kids were in hearing distance we both cum at the same time as we fall asleep wrapped up together and ready to meet our miracle baby.

Three months later I'm six months pregnant and I was put on bed rest which I was not happy about it Andrew decided to close the office and hold his meetings at the house so he could keep a closer eye on me Eli and Ava were with Mark on the road, and Jonathan and Aaliyah were with his parents for the month so it gave both of us time to get the nursery ready the doctor told me I could do everything I normally did but to just take more time to rest during the day and prop my feet up I smile as I recall us finding out the sex of the baby and both of us about hit the floor it was just like Aaliyah had said it was twins one was a boy and one was girl Andrew was over the hills happy because he got to have two children at one time but he was also worried because he knew this was stressful on a woman's body. Today we were going to the baby store to buy the crib and just about everything else I had given everything away after I had gotten my tubes tied thinking I wouldn't need the stuff anymore but I guess I was wrong I shower and dress for the day as Andrew is sitting in his office on a conference call he waves me in as he pats his lap and I sit down on his lap as he rubs my swollen stomach smiling as both of the twins kick his hand at the same time. After he finishes his conference call he finishes a couple of emails and then we head off the store he helps me into the car and make our way into town I had a pretty good pregnancy so far but my blood pressure would not stay down and they were worried about me getting pre-eclampsia which I was dreading so the doctor ordered me to stay as calm as possible. Andrew helps me out of the car and he grabs my hand as we head into the store and I begin to tear up it had been so long since I had even looked at any type of baby stuff except this time we had to buy double everything so we start with the cribs then work our way from there. Good thing we had attached the trailer to the back of the car because I had no idea where we were going to put everything I smile as about three hours later we have clothes for both boy and girl, we have bedding for boy and girl, we have car seats, strollers, diapers, wipes you name it Andrew and I purchased everything we could think of we get home and I unload the small things as Andrew gets the big things. When I become pregnant Andrew didn't want me going up and down stairs all the time so we had built an extra guest wing at the back of the house it had a master bedroom and bathroom and then had two extra smaller rooms with an extra bathroom. It was a good thing he did because the more my pregnancy progressed the harder it became to do certain things. I take all the tags off the clothes and the bedding and I place everything in the washing machine to be washed and put in the dryer I wanted my kids to sleep on clean everything. I help Andrew set up the cribs and then by the time that is done all the bedding is done so we go head and get that on the mattresses and place the cribs about 20 feet from each other I smile as I hold my stomach and I look at Andrew he was my man and I was so happy and he was finally going to be able to experience having a child of his own not just one but two! He looks up from picking up all the trash and taking the boxes out to the truck so we can take them to the dumpster he walks up to me and plants a heated kiss on my lips causing me to moan as he pushes me back against the wall "You have no idea how beautiful you look being pregnant" "Oh please I look like a bloated whale" I say as I turn to walk away from him but he grabs my arm and pulls me back against him "You do not look like a bloated whale you are carrying my children inside of you and it has done some amazing things to your body" I laugh as he cups my breasts in his hands and I arch leaning back against him he runs his thumbs over my nipples causing me to gasp as he hands move to my belly again and then he slips one hand between my thighs and palms my clitoris he leans down and whispers in my ear "And ever since you have gotten pregnant you cum so easily" he says as he slides a finger down between my folds and pushes one finger inside of me I moan as I open my legs wider for him as he kisses my neck "Fuck your so wet" he says as he can fill my juices flowing her his hand he had somehow during all this slipped my skirt up over my ass and my panties to the side he pushes me towards the bedroom and I lay on the bed as he climbs on top of me bringing my legs up towards his body and he slides into me loving the filling of how I'am surrounding his cock like a warm velvet glove he begins to pump in and out of as he reaches down and rubs my clit while he swirls his tongue around the tip I moan as I arch up into him pressing myself against him as he picks up his pace a little bit but he doesn't go to fast knowing that since the doctor had put me on bed rest I had to take it easy I can fill myself falling closer towards the edge and I let go screaming as he pumps his seed inside of me and he collapse on top of me laying his head on my stomach as I run my fingers through his hair he places his hand on my stomach and I laugh as the babies are kicking "This is so amazing I never thought I was going to ever get this chance and now I do" he helps me up off the bed as we wash off really quick and then get back on the task of setting up the babies rooms. Later that night after we had finished dinner and we were sitting watching tv I yawn not wanting to go to bed but knowing I was not going to be able to fight sleep any longer Andrew turns off the tv as we settle down for the night ready to meet our little ones.

At The Hopsital I can fill the contractions coming on stronger what the fuck was I thinking I mumble to myself this shit didn't hurt this bad the last fucking time. I groan as I lean forward and practice the breathing that I have been taught as I fill someone's hands rubbing my back I look up at Andrew and I smile "Your doing great baby" I grunt out a response as I look up as the doctor walks in and he smiles "So how are we filling today Kat when did your contractions start" "Well they started last night but my water didn't break until this morning they started coming about 10 to fifteen minutes apart so I decided to go ahead and come in in case something was wrong" "Well good now I can see from your previous history that you have had both c sections and vaginal births since everything seems to progressing along smoothly we are going to shoot for a vaginal birth" I nod my head as Andrew continues to try and soothe me as I can fill another contraction coming on a grit my teeth and groan out in pain as I all of sudden fill dizzy the monitors start to buzz and sound and next thing I know I'm heading towards the ground and the only thing I can think of is lord please let my babies be ok. The next couple of hours were a blur between doctors and nurses in and out of my room and Andrew plus a million other people "Katherine, Katherine can you hear me" I look up at the doctor and I nod my head "What happened" "well your blood pressure bottomed out looks like we are going to have to do an emengercy c section we can't take the risk of you pushing the babies out naturally" I nod my head as they give Andrew a pair of scrubs to wear and he slips into them as they roll me back towards the operating area I was not nervous I had done this type of thing before so it was nothing new I was just ready to meet my babies. I smile as Andrew is sitting beside me the whole time they roll me over to my side and give a spinal tap and then lay me back on my back "You will fill a little bit of pressure as we are cutting but you should not fill any pain at all" the surgeon says as I smile and nod at him as Andrew kisses my lips rubbing my face and running his fingers through my hair "I love Kat, its going to be ok we are just one more step closer to meeting our babies" I fill a little pressure as they being to cut through my skin and I can fill the tears building up in my eyes "Here is baby 1 and it's a boy"! the doctor says as I hear his first cries he weighs 6 pounds and 7 ounces and here is the 2nd baby a girl and she is 6 pounds and 3 ounces" I hear both of their cries as the nurses are cleaning them up and I can't help but cry these two were our miracle babies "dad would you like to cut the cord"? Andrew nods as he cuts first one and then the other as they roll me back to recovery and wait for me to come around a little bit before they bring the babies to see me. Andrew makes a couple of phones calls to let everybody know that the babies were here and healthy afte that he grabs both of the babies and heads towards the recoverey area where he sees me sitting up and I smile "Look at what I got momma" I can fill the tears running down my face as I cradle both babies in my arms loving the fill of being able to hold them "They are perfect" I say as I kiss both of them on their soft little heads "I can't believe they are here" I say as Andrew cradles his son in his arms just staring at him not really knowing what to say other than he was totally and completely amazed "Have we thought of names for the both of them" I think for a couple of minutes and then I know exactly what their names should be" "For the boy his name is Andrew Malachi Stoddard and for the girl her name is Samantha Martha Stoddard after you mom" Andrew smiles as he kisses me on the lips "Perfect for both of them" I couldn't wait to get home and finally be able to love on my babies so more I also could not wait until the other kids got to see their new brother and sister all of them would be super exctiied I knew this was the man for me I didn't have to ponder and question things anymore we were made for each other that I was certain of.


	21. Chapter 21

"Mom where is dad at"? I shake my head my heart was breaking for my kids they hadn't seen Mark in the last five months he had dropped them off one day and we haven't heard from him since. The twins were five months old now and they were so adorable Malachi was the spitting image of Andrew and Samantha was the combination of both of us I smile as they were both on the floor on their stomachs holding their heads up as they are surrounded by Eli, Ava, Jonathan and Aaliyah I smile I was happier than I had been a in a long time. Andrew's business was going great he had just won another case and we were going to a dinner tonight hosted by his colleagues and I was nervous about leaving all the kids even though I knew they would be well taken care. "I don't know baby I will see if I can get a hold of him so you can talk to him" I say as I dial his number on my cell phone and it did what it had been doing for the past couple of months and that was going straight to voicemail I sigh as I put the phone down and I turn towards the kids who were all looking at me I shake my head no and I can see the sadness on their faces and for the first time I didn't even have the words to say to them. So I change the subject as Andrew walks through the door and gathers all of us into his arms as we are laughing "Stop dad" Eli says and I don't stop him lately Andrew had become the only man in his life right now "We need to get ready for the party" Andrew says as I nod my head and I hug the kids as I head upstairs to shower and shave and then dress the gown that I had for tonight was a dark plump color and it was a mermaid style dress with an open back I climb in and stand under the water and sigh my kids meant the world to me and to see them wanting their dad and not being able to get a hold of him was killing me on the inside. Andrew climbs in the shower behind me and I smile as he wraps his arms around me kissing the back of my neck as I lean back against him "You're worried about leaving the kids aren't you"? I nod my head and he laughs "Kat it's going to be ok Liz and Kevin will be over here to help keep an eye on them and the kids adore them" "I know but the kids are missing Mark and they haven't seen him in the last five months and its killing me on the inside knowing there ain't a damn thing I can do about it". Andrew knew that the kids missed their dad he had hired a PI several months ago to find out where Mark was at but so far no luck on finding me we finish getting showered and then climb out and dry off as I put my hair in curlers while I do my makeup and slip into the dress by the time I'm done with my makeup and dressing my hair is ready as I turn to walk out of the bathroom Andrew's eyes are glazed over with desire "When we get home tonight your ass is going to be mine" he says as he nibbles on my bottom lip we both laugh as I spray his favorite perfume on me, grab my purse as we head downstairs to kiss the kids goodbye as I hug and thank Kevin and Liz for watching them I smile as Isabella who is almost as tall as me throws her arms around my neck "Aunt Kat you look so beautiful" "Thank you Bella" I say as I kiss her on the cheek and she blushes she was a beautiful little girl and Kevin and Liz had done an excellent job on raising her. Andrew wraps an arm around my waist as we make our way towards the front door "You guys be good for Uncle Kevin and Aunt Liz I say as I turn towards the kids Liz the babies have bottles already made and they are in the fridge all you have to do is pop it in the microwave for 15 seconds but they have already had their baths and are resting right now" I say as I hug her again "No problem girl you too better get going before you are late"

Cabin in the woods

Mark had been here for five months and so far he still felt the same way he did when he left miserable and alone. After he had visited Andrew and Kat at the hospital and saw the twins and just how happy the both of them and the kids really were happy and he just didn't seem to fit in anywhere of course he could have any woman he wanted but he didn't just want any woman he wanted Kat he wanted his life back that he had with her and the kids but that was not meant to be he had fucked it when he cheated on her with Melina and he knew he would never find anybody like Kat again. He groans as he stands up and downs the cup of coffee he is holding and then heads towards the shower where he strips down and climbs under the hot spray he leans his head against the shower wall and lets the water hit his tired and sore body. He washes his air and then his body and then climbs out as he dries off and then dresses in a clean pair of boxers then he flops down on the bed he rolls onto his back as he folds his hands behind his head. His mind begins to drift back to a time before they had kids when they were both young the year was 1999 and he had just returned home from being on the road for a couple of months he had a special surprise planned for her. He had called her and told her to make sure she had a small bag and of course she had and she was sitting on the couch waiting for me when I arrived, I pick her bag up and I swing her over my shoulder and I carried her out to the truck. I had a cabin in the mountains that I had brought that not a lot of people knew about it was a two bedroom, two bathroom little place that sat back in the woods and it was completely private. The drive from her house to the cabin took about two hours and by the time he pulled into the drive way she was sound asleep he smiles as he takes their bags inside and then carries her inside but she wakes up just as he steps foot inside "Sorry I didn't mean to fall asleep" she says as she wiggles in my arms trying to get down so I let her eyes grow wider as she takes in the surroundings in the cabin and she instantly falls in love it was simple nothing fancy but it was the filling that it gave her that she fell in love with. "Mark this place is beautiful" she says as she wraps her arms around my neck and I lower my lips towards hers "I thought you would love it, I brought this right after me and Jodi divorced just so I could have a place to escape my thoughts" he says as she places her finger over his lips "let's not ruin things by talking" she says as she cups the back of my neck and lowers my lips to hers I back her towards the bedroom and we tumble onto the bed arms and legs failing we both laugh as our clothes are also coming off piece by piece and before we know it we are both naked and making out on the bed. As I run my hand down her body she moans as I slide my finger over her clit and she arches her hips as I slide one finger inside of her as she opens her legs for me allowing me better access as she begins to fuck my fingers as we are kissing I can fill her passion mounting so I remove my hand and I slide my cock inside of her as she gasps and grabs my arms for support as she wraps her legs around me and I begin a steady pace she felt like heaven, like pure velvet she was amazing and I was so happy she was all mine. Later that night as we are lying in bed and she is resting her head on my chest she looks up at me and she says the words before she can stop herself "I love you" she slaps her hand over her mouth and she has a shocked look on her face I guess she was waiting for me to freak out and leave because she said the L word but truth be told I loved her too I just didn't want to admit it because it seemed so sudden we had only been together three months and we were already claiming we loved each other. "Don't freak out because I love you too" she throws her arms around my neck as I slide her down on top of my cock which is already hard again and she begins to move herself on me I groan as I can fill her muscles clamp down around my cock and it takes all that's in me not to bust already but I concentrate on her as I massage my breasts in her hands and I cup the back of her neck as she leans forward and we kiss as I bend my knees and I begin to pump in and out of her sweet pussy. Mark jerks awake in bed as he shakes his thoughts clear and then looks down and groans his cock was as hard a rock and there was only one thing that would take care of that Mark climbs out of the bed and turns on the shower too cold as he steps under the water and begins to move his hand on himself as he is thinking about that sweet wife of his he shakes his head disgusted with himself he could have any woman he wanted and here he was in the shower thinking about Kat there was something about that woman he just could not let her go.

End of Mark's Pov

The party had been a huge success Andrew had accepted his reward for Attorney of the Year I was proud of him he worked his ass off on every case to make sure that he was very prepared for what would happen that day but someday were better than other. His acceptance speech was a combination of thanking Kat and talking about the kids to thanking his colleagues for pushing him to do more with career. I was kind of out of place though I wasn't use to parties like this but Andrew kept his arm around me the whole time which made it a lot more comfortable for me I smile as accept a glass of champagne from one of the many waiters and I munch on o'douvers before they served dinner. Most of the people he worked with I had meet before through meetings and gatherings they had at each other's houses but Andrew was a homebody and when he didn't have to work he liked to stay at home which hey I was not going to complain after being with Mark for so many years and him traveling like he did it was nice to have somebody who I could lay beside every night in the bed. Later that night after we had undressed and showered Andrew slips between my legs and love my with his mouth I moan as my back arches off the bed and I open my legs more for him as he slips one finger inside of me then two are he arches towards that sweet spot that always made me putty in his hands 'That's it come for me" Andrew coxes as he places his tongue on my clit and that's all it takes I cum as I fill the whole room spinning I'm panting, moaning, and shaking all at the same time as Andrew slides into me as I wrap my legs around his waist and my arms around his neck as we kiss our moan and grunts mixing together as our bodies coming together fills the room with sounds "I Love you Katherine" I look up and I see the expression on his face and I knew that I would love this man for the rest of my life even though I still loved Mark even after everything he had done Andrew was the man I was going to spend the rest of my life married too. "I love you too" I say as we cum together both of spiraling downward together as he shoots his seed deep inside of me I love the filling of his weight on me so I just let him lay there both of us trying to catch our breaths we had the whole weekend together and I could not wait to see what kind of trouble us and the kids could get into. That next morning after breakfast had been served I'm feeding the twins and changing them when Eli walks into the room "here let me help mom" Eli says as he takes Malachi and changes him for me and then sits down in the rocker to feed him his bottle I smile Eli was 13 now and I could hardly believe it "Its hard to believe that you were that little at one point in time" Eli smiles u at me and I could see Mark looking back at me he burps the baby and then hands Malachi back to me as he is already asleep as is Samantha I lay them both in their cribs and turn on their monitors as me and Eli head out to see what the other kids are up to Andrew is playing tag with them in the backyard I smile as Eli joins them as he and Andrew chase Jonathan, Ava, and Aaliyah around I see them all turn towards me and I back away slowly knowing they 1 were all going to tackle me or 2 they were going to throw me into the pool but they don't get a chance to do either as I back up into the pool myself which even thought I hated to admit it it was actually funny. But everybody else jumps in the pool with me so we spend the rest of the day in and out of the pool we eat lunch outside under the umbrella and then we finally head inside for the night the twins had even gotten to get in the pool which was fun at first they didn't like it but they had warmed up to it right away we didn't keep them in their long because he didn't want them to get sunburnt. Needless to say by the time everybody got showed and ready for bed Andrew and I were totally exhausted we fall into bed that night even though we didn't make love just being with each other was the only thing that mattered tonight. Andrew had to go on a business trip this coming Friday and I was not looking forward to him being gone even though it was only for three days I still didn't like being away from him at all I guess him being a lawyer kind of got me spoiled with wanting him to be home every day. But since he was working from home since the twins had been born it was awesome the kids were usually outside playing or Liz would take them for the day or Andrea would come and get Eli and Ava so they could play with her two kids. Either way it always worked out I had decided to take all the kids shopping for the day which was a task getting everybody ready but the four older ones could pretty much do for themselves so I was dressing Malachi and Samantha who were little wiggle worms but they were my precious wiggle worms. I strap them into their car seats as I hug and kiss Andrew goodbye before getting into the car but I roll down the window and we kiss some more as all the kids say "ewww" at the same time both of us laugh as we pull apart and I head into two with the kids are Andrew heads inside to finish up some work on a upcoming case that he had he locks the door behind him as he buries himself in his work letting the time slip as the more work he got done the more close it got to Kat and the kids returning. In town the kids and I unload the car as we place the twins in their stroller all the kids needed new clothes and I needed to get a couple of things for the twins Eli was tall like Mark so it was hard to find clothes that fit him sometimes Ava need some female stuff and Jonathan and the twins needed stuff as well. About three hours later we come out of the mall after stopping to fed and change the kids and then eat ourselves we load everything back into the car and make our way home the kids were all tired from walking the mall about four times over trying to find just exactly everything they wanted which I didn't mind I would do anything for my kids we pull up into the driveway and Andrew comes and helps me unload everything from the car including the kids who were all about half asleep we laugh as the older kids take off to their rooms to rest for a little while the twins fed again and play for a little bit as Andrew and I are on the playing laughing and tickling them it was moments like this that made me enjoy being married and being a mother most of all as the twins are getting tired we lay them in their cribs for their nap as Andrew pins me up against the wall and kisses me hard on the lips as I melt against him his hands rest on my hips as I wrap my arms around his neck we soon move as to not wake up the twins or the other kids both of us laughing as we go tumbling onto the bed legs and arms all over the place this time I made sure that the doctor cut, tied, and burnt my tubes so there so definitely never another chance of me getting pregnant again which I was very thankful for all my kids but six was enough for me. The days before Andrew had to go on the business trip flew by pretty fast we enjoyed every minute that we could with him before he had to pack up and leave that morning before he had to leave I wake up early and shower and get started on breakfast he didn't have to catch a flight or anything he was driving so I was nervous he usually took a plane but he said he wanted to take the scenic route this time I smile as I think about the love that we made the night before and how awesome it was he knew every part of my body like the back of his hand I laugh as I fill his arms wrap around my waist and I lean back against him he had to be on the road by 12 noon "Up a little early aren't we" Andrew whispers in my ear as a shiver runs down my spine "Well I wanted to make sure you had a full belly before leaving" I say as I turn towards him and wrap my arms around his neck the kids were still sleeping I fed the twins right before coming into the kitchen so they were sleeping also "Are you sure you don't want to go with me it will be so much fun, you know no kids, a conference room all to ourselves" he murmurs as he begins to kiss my neck and then down between my breasts which made it extremely hard to focus on what I was doing but the only thing I could think of was the kids even though we would only be gone three days it still was a lot to me especially with the twins being so little "But the twins" "Kat look at me" I look up at him and give him my best smile that I can "I have actually figured out a way for you to come and bring the twins along" I interest perks at his now here was an idea "Well the older three can go with my parents and we can take the twins with us" I think the idea through and it was not a bad idea but I knew that we didn't get this time part then we would definitely start grating on each other's nerves and that was the last thing I wanted for both of us "Well while that sounds like an awesome idea you have been stuck at home with me and the twins since they were born working from home just to make sure we are ok, I want you go by yourself this time and have fun without the kids being around you or me. I know it's a lot to take in when you are a new father and working full time we will be fine I promise" Andrew knew I was doing this to give him a break having four kids was exhausting but adding two more to the mix was what most people would say is bat shit crazy but I loved my family and Andrew didn't seem to mind all the kids him and Eli would always play ball together, he would take Ava to get her toes and nails done, he would make sure Jonathan didn't fill left out and he was an incredible dad to Samantha and Malachi. "Are you sure Kat"? I nod my head as I press my lips against his "We need this time apart or we are going to end up getting sick of each other" I say as I lay my head on his chest as he rubs my back in a way he knew that she was right they needed this time apart to grow to miss each other he lifts my chin up so I can look him in the eyes "I love Kat, there is no other woman for me but you I want you to know that" I smile as he kisses me again our tongues dancing together as our bodies are pressed against each other the desire for each other growing the more we touch but we knew the kids would be up soon and we did not want to be caught in the act so he takes me to the spare downstairs bedroom and we do a quickie with the door clothes then walk out as if nothing happened. "I wish you didn't have to go" Eli says as him and Andrew hug each other the boy was almost as tall as Andrew was I smile as Andrew hugs Ava, Jonathan, and Aaliyah to him and I can see that the kids emotions are high they hadn't seen or heard from Mark in almost 7 months everybody had tried calling him but there was no success even the PI that Andrew had hired had come up with nothing the only thing any of them could think of was that Mark at this point in time did not want to be found he wanted to be alone so that's the way everybody was going to leave it but not Kat she knew that was one place that Mark had that nobody knew about except the two of them and that's where he was probably at but Kat couldn't just hand the kids off and take off to chase after him like before she would put a little information into the PI's ear and see if he followed and if it turned out that Mark was right under them all along well he deserved one big ass whopping for that!

Mark's POV

His beard covered his face now; of course he showed and kept himself clean but as far as shaving well there was really nobody to shave for. He looks at himself in the mirror and he groans he had lost weight since coming up on the mountain and that was a good thing he wanted to slim down a little bit he had started eating less junk food and more clean food as some would call it. But coffee was the one thing that he just could not give up at this point in time it was his lifeline Mark pours himself a cup and goes and sits out on the front porch the morning air of the mountains was such a welcome escape from the busy town of Houston Texas there was a river that was in walking distance and also a little bon fire area set up with chairs that him and Kat had decided to do because out here they could fuck and nobody would know about it Mark laughs as he grabs the front of his pants which are suddenly tight and he groans just the thought of Kat had his blood boiling maybe coming to this cabin was not such a good idea because of all the memories but it was the only place that he could think of that nobody would knew where he was at except for Kat and he only prayed two things 1 she showed up and they made love like crazy and got back together or 2 she would think nothing of it and just continued to stay married to Andrew and raise his and her kids together while it tore his heart out. He shakes his thoughts clear as he goes back inside and pours himself another cup of coffee then makes his way down to the river the breeze coming off the river this morning was kind of cool and it was a welcome reprieve from the heat of the day that was to come later Mark sits down in one of the chairs that circles the bond fire and he sighs his mind travels back to when him and Kat celebrated their first year anniversary and it was here at the cabin. They had gotten into a huge fight over the face that Mark was not able to come home for a couple of weeks and her temper flared so she called him so very naughty names she ended up hanging up on him and took off the cabin without telling him even though he said she was welcome too when he got to her house that next night and she was not there he flipped he called her on the phone but she refused to answer and when she did that's when he heard the river rolling in the background even though she didn't tell him where she was at he knew where she was. His temper had calmed down a lot by the time he got to the cabin and he was ready to sink into her pussy it was well past midnight by the time he got there so he quietly unlocks the door and makes his way inside as he sees her laying totally naked on the bed he groans as he strips off his clothes and parts her legs as he uses his tongue and he slides it up and down her already wet folds causing her to moan and whimper in her sleep he smiles as he parts her legs and then pushes one finger inside of her which causes her back to come up off the bed as he holds her hips down pretty soon is is withering under his tongue and the stroke of his fingers as her keys come open and she looks at him eyes glazed over with passion, desire, and need as she wraps one leg around his neck and then thrusts her pelvis upward encouraging him to continue his movements "This will teach you not to hang up on daddy" Mark says in that deep voice that always made me cum on the spot he leans up over her body and then shoves inside of her as he has her legs spread and his thrusting in and out of her hard and fast he had missed his woman while he was on the road she made him fill things that he hadn't felt before. "Oh Mark" she groans out as her back arches and she presses her pussy against him even more as Mark can fill her passage starting to spasm and milk him dry as she cums hard letting go by screaming as her nails dig into the flesh of his shoulder which he could care less about because at this point he was in the middle of having an intense orgasm himself the cabin falls felt like they were shaking he shakes his thoughts clear as he looks down and he has another pain erection to deal with. He strips his clothes off and climbs into the river which was sure to take care of the current problem that he had the water so cold but it felt amazing he swims a couple of laps his strong arms breaking the current in the river his hair had gone back out to the middle of his shoulder blades and he was glad he liked his hair longer I guess you could say it was his signature look. He climbs out of the river and grabs the towel that he had brought him with and then makes his way back up towards the cabin where he showers and then decides to go into town to the little store that had a combination of things including food he dresses, pulls his hair back in a ponytail and puts on a cap and a pair of shades as he grabs the keys to the truck and heads out the door he makes his way down the trail and then closes the gate which lead up to the property but the gate was covered up with a lot of flowers and brush which made it hard to see in case somebody did happen to wonder down this way but chances of that happening were slim to none unless you knew the exact location of the cabin you would end up ten miles south of where he was actually at. Mark smiles as he climbs back in the truck and then heads the rest of the way down the trail as he pulls out onto the main road heading into town which was about 10 minutes from where the cabin was at. He quickly goes into the store and grabs what he needs and then heads back out even though he had a cap and sunglasses on anybody who was truly an Undertaker fan could spot in anywhere so he tried not to take any chances he throws the stuff the back and then climbs back into the truck and heads back towards the cabin. He lets the tears go that he had been holding he missed Kat, he missed his kids, and he missed being married to the love of his life. He gets back to the cabin and unloads everything into the house as he locks the truck up and then heads inside to put everything away. He had called Vince and told him he was fine and that he would call him when he was ready to come back on the road even though Vince was ready for him to come back he himself was not ready. He groans as he lays back on the bed and lets his thoughts wonder again him and Kat had just broken up she has suffered that first miscarriage and he wanted so bad to go to her and comfort her but she had put a stop to that. He had come to the cabin wanting to be alone to get his thoughts together and that's when he found Liz sitting on the front porch waiting for him she had begged him to go back to Kat and be with her but him and her being both stubborn the way they were he refused "Mark please this is when she needs you to the most" "Liz I know you care about me and Kat but Kat is a grown woman and if she fills like she needs me she will come to me I have tried to reach out to her but she doesn't want anything to do with me". Mark says as he turns to go into the cabin but Liz grabs him by the arm "Mark she needs you" mark for a moment was debating on rather to go to Kat or not but decided against it since she was being so damn hard headed he shakes his head, shrugs her off of him and then heads inside where he shuts Liz and the rest of the world out for a while. He groans the tears slipping from his eyes as he wipes them with his fingers he hated being this way but when it came to Kat he had no resistance where she was concerned at all so he gets up pulls the covers down and then slips under the covers as he lets sleep overtake him not wanting to think about Kat anymore for the night.

End of Mark's POV

I wake up that night from a dream that seemed all to real I was hot but not in a sweaty type of way I groan as I get up to use the bathroom and I look in the mirror the twins had ate about 1 hour ago so they would probably sleep for a little bit longer but I was exhausted I use the potty and then wash my hands and then head back to bed as I try to get a little bit more sleep before all the kids woke up. I was sad because Andrew had called and his business trip that be extended for the whole week instead of three days he was as bummed out as me and the kids were but we would get through it. I roll over and go back to sleep hoping that this week went by fast but it seemed to drag on I smile as I had just gotten off the phone with Andrew and he was ready to see me and the kids I look at the phone and see that a blocked number is calling me which was probably the PI his number showed up blocked from some reason even though I could call his number directly "Hello Mrs. Stoddard" "Yes Mr. Brooks how are you doing today" "I'm fine and I want to thank you for that information you gave me and I'm happy to report that the cabin in which you talked about is the place where he has been staying for the past couple of months" "that son of a bitch" I mouth to myself but when I hear the PI I realize I was louder than I intended to be "Sorry" I say as he brushes me off "Well the path to get up to the cabin was blocked when I finally got there but I went on foot up the trail and it looked like the cabin was being occupied so I waited and when his black truck pulled up to the gate and opened it I knew we got him" "Thank you for the information Mr. Brooks I will let Andrew know right now". We say our goodbye and I toss my phone back on the bed what an incredible asshole I knew then and there I had to go up to the cabin to say my piece or I was going to explode so I call Lynn who was actually on her way over I explain to her what I found out "Wow the whole time he has been staying right here in Texas" "Yes that stupid bastard" "I'm going to go up there and confront him Andrew is gone for a week on a business trip and I was wondering could you stay here with the kids until I get back" "Sure girl you know I don't mind the kids love playing with each other and Shawn is back on the road again" "Ok well I got to get a shower real quick all the kids are still sleeping since it was only 7am the door will be unlocked" I say as we hang up and I jump out of the bed and into the shower, I shave and wash head to toe as I climb out and dress in nothing fancy just a pair of shorts and a tank top since it was so hot outside. I make my way downstairs as Lynn comes through the door and we hug each other Michael had gotten so big I hug him "Good lord kid stop growing" he laughs "Well if I'm anything like Uncle Mark I still got a lot of growing to do" he says as he makes his way into the kitchen "So I know you don't want to here this but be careful you know Mark can make you melt by just talking" Lynn says as she looks down at me I lower my head and blush yes it was true but I was a married woman now and I was not going to let him seduce me like he did the last time. "Oh believe me he won't get the chance this time" I say as I grab my purse and keys I should be back no later than five" I say as I hug her again "The twins will sleep for a little bit they just ate, when they wake up they will eat again and then play for about an hour and then take another nap but the older kids well they know the routine" I say as we both laugh and I head out the door and make my way towards the cabin and me wanting to be truthful to Andrew I call him and let him know what is going on "So he has been here in Texas the whole time "Yes"! "What a bastard" "My thoughts exactly" "You're going up there aren't you" "Yes and I wanted to be truthful to you about it" "Well that's why I love you so much Katherine" I look at the phone with an arched brow "But I know you have always loved Mark, if something happens and you don't come back to me I will completely understand" "Andrew stop talking that way you know I love you and I aint leaving you" All Andrew could do is grunt out his response I roll my eyes as we hang up and I unlock the gate that leads up the drive to the cabin cussing the whole time because I hated the trial up to the cabin I always thought it was too narrow but hell I couldn't tell Mark anything he loved the rugged fill to the place. I pull up behind his truck and I get out slamming the door but stop as I notice that Mark is down at the rive swimming through the water and I can't help but memorized he was beautiful I moan as I watch him step out of the water and dry off with a towel and I have to take a sip of my water my mouth had suddenly gone dry. But I didn't want to scare him so I back out of the drive way and then park on the park below the cabin so he can't see my car but I walk back up the trail and that's when I meet him on the front steps "You care to explain just what in the hell you think you are doing" I say as I have my hands on my hips he jumps I still managed to scare him and I didn't mean to "Kat" "Don't Kat me, what you want to know how in the hell I found out you were staying, well you disappeared the kids have been worried sick, Vince keeps calling me to make you're ok" "Wait why would Vince be calling you" "Oh I don't know maybe because you vanished for the past 7 months without telling anybody where in the hell you were at" I say as I blow my bangs out of my face "I know you Mark, I know that this is the place where you go to clear your thoughts, you come hear to clear your brain and to get refocused on things" I say as I walk down the steps to follow him and I end up tripping and he grabs he wrapping his arms around me in the process protecting me from falling but I was once again in a position where I didn't need to be and I was scared that the same thing like before was happening but I find my feet and I push at his chest as he lets go of me and turns towards the kitchen "Would you like a cup of coffee" I nod my head as I step inside with me and he sits at the kitchen table while I'm sitting on the couch boring holes into the back of his head as he apparently is a little amused by my attitude which pissed me off even more. "Now explain yourself" "Well if you want me to be honest with you then you need to prepare yourself for it because you're probably not going to like what I'm about to say" Mark says as he turns towards me and starts to come my way I remember he did this a couple of a years ago when he took off and was at the cabin on his land that was the day my marriage to John ended I groan as he backs me up against the car as places both of his hands on either side of me "Its because I still love you" I gasp not after all this time "I still need you in my life Kat, I cant be away from you any longer" "Right Mark and I take you back so you can do the same thing all over again to me get me in your bed just so you can go fuck" before I can say anything else he kisses me I try to push him away but he is too strong for me I moan as he lifts me up and he lowers me to the ground his larger body covering mine "I got to have you Kat, you're like a fire running through my veins I think about you every night" Mark says in between kisses as he fumbles with the button on my shorts he gets them open and he slides his hand down the front as I buck against his hips I was wrong I had no control over where he was concerned but then I think about Andrew and the perfect marriage we have and I move away from him but he comes after me maybe it was a bad idea coming to this cabin me and Mark alone was not a good thing at all. "Quit running from me" I groan as I try to button my pants but Mark reaches and grabs my arm and the fight was on I was hitting, pinching, and slapping Mark as he lifts me up and carries me towards the river "don't you fucking dare Mark Cal" before I can say anything else we are both in the river and I'm screaming because the water was bone chilling cold "You asshole"! I shout as I swim towards the rock that is sitting in the middle of the river we had made love on that rock many, many times are after swimming in the river. As I climb up the rock my clothes are clinging to my skin and Mark groans she was perfect even though she had six kids her body was perfect her breasts were full, her hips had spread, and that ass would love to fill in his hands Mark tackles me as soon as I'm at the top "Mark we can't do this" "Stop denying yourself" Mark says as he kisses me parting my lips as his tongue slips in to explore my mouth but I'm still fighting me but the more we struggle the more turned on me and him get Mark knew exactly what he was doing and he had no shame in it "Stop Mark" "No Katherine" He finally manages to get my shorts slipped off of me and then he struggles with top but he eventually just rips it and tosses it aside I moan as I can fill him probing at my entrance and I part my legs for him he doesn't think twice and he shoves inside of me I try to push him away forgetting how big he really was and he slows down his pace not wanting to hurt her. He gives me a moment to adjust to his size and then he begins to move in and out of me I moan as he brings my legs up towards my body I moan as I wrap my arms around his around his neck "Oh Fuck" I moan out as I can fill my body starting to pull towards that sweet escape his mouth and hands are all over the place as I run my finger nails down his back as I run my fingers through his hair "harder" I groan out as Mark can himself grow even harder inside of her at the sound of her moans Mark true to his words beings to pump faster in and out of me. "Fuck you fill amazing Kat" I can fill all the emotions building up as my orgasm is approaching he rolls so that I'm on top "Now you're in control" he says as he places his hands on my hips and I slide down on top of him I move myself back and forth on him as he massages my breasts and then rubs his thumb over my clit I moan as I buck my hips forward and he groans as he holds me in place and beings to pump up into me as we kiss and he can fill her becoming wetter with every thrust me makes she was a goddess in bed and even after all these years he still was on fire for her like he was when they first got together. They were like a drug to each other even though both of them had been married and divorced several times from other people and each other he felt like she was too much a part of his life to give her up. He knew he fucked up when he cheated on her and watching her with Andrew was enough to drive him crazy he wanted to be the one warming her bed every night not Andrew the threesome was his idea but after she had called it off because she was getting to attached to him again and it broke his heart but he knew that she was doing it to but he respected her decision. He can fill her body starting to shake and tremble under him as her orgasm is drawing near he begins to pump harder into her he doesn't stop until both of them cum together until they are both panting, and clinging to each other as he wraps his arms around his middle and holds her against his chest as he begins to pump up into her and we fall apart in each other's arms I'm kissing his face and his lips and then his chest and then I take him into my mouth Mark tries to stop me but I push his hands away because I want to make him fill good . Mark gathers her hair as the base of her neck as he guides her head "Fuck Kat"! he groans out and I smile as he looks down at me and he smiles he leans his head back and he cums shooting his seed deep in her throat he knew that their relationship had changed the moment she decided to come up on this mountain to check on him she pulls away from realizing she don't have any clothes and she quickly jumps into the river to her shorts had floated downstream and her shirt was torn because of him. He jumps into the river also swimming after he his long arms made it easy to catch up with her as he wraps his arms around her waist they were in about waist deep water our bodies pressed against each other as we are kissing I wanted him again and I had to stop myself I think but I couldn't Mark picks me up and he shoves inside of me as I cling to him I moan as he moves in and out of my wet pussy as the water splashing against use did nothing to quench the fire that was burring inside of me I arch my back as he starts making his way towards the shore and then to the cabin where he kicks the door open and makes his way towards the bedroom but he didn't break contact the whole time as he pumps into me sending shivers down my spine the next thing I remember is falling asleep after he had just shoved me up against the wall after we had gotten into an argument about his cheating and lying and he had fucked me until I passed out. I wake up and shake my thoughts clear and I look around it was still light outside but Mark was not beside me I smell coffee and I hear and fill my stomach rumble then I realize I'm naked I quickly close the door and try to find something to wear I search the drawers and I find a pair of my panties and a bra a tank top and a pair of shorts that all but went up my butt crack I realize that everything is just a little to small these must have been from when I had stayed here the last time and before I had kids. I throw everything on and walk out of the room and out to the car where I grab my cell phone I sit in the seat and make a quick phone call to Lynn "Hey girl how are you holding up" "I'm fine" I quickly how are the kids" I ask as I try to make myself sound as normal as possible "They are good John came and got Jonathan today to spend some time with for a week I tried to call you but you were….busy". I scoff "What about the twins" "They are great they are down for their nap right Andrew called and said he was going to have to stay two weeks instead of a week" I sigh I needed to call him and see what was up with him "Ok, Eli and Ava are with a couple of friends of their apparently there was a sleep over planned that somebody forgot to mention to me" "Oh shit I completely forgot" I say as I place my hand over my mouth as Lynn laughs "it is ok, they said they would call you later tonight and talk to you it's just me, Aaliyah and the twins" I smile my sweet babies "I know that you and Mark have done the dirty" "I have no idea what you are talking about" "Oh come on everybody knows how you two are, hence the reason that yall have four kids together" "Nothing happened" but then I'm crying and I don't know why I loved Andrew and I had no intentions of coming up here to sleep with Mark I was trying to talk some sense into him so he would come see his kids "Kat you don't have to explain yourself to me, but there is a certain somebody that you need to talk to before he returns home" We talk and few more minutes and I hang up with her as I with shaking fingers dial Andrew's number "Hey Kat" "Hey babe, how are things going" "Well it's a mess up here things are going to hell in a hand basket if I don't stay at least another week to make sure everything gets smoothed out" Andrew says as he runs his fingers through his hair he knew Kat was with Mark and he knew that the two of them had a history together he loved Kat but if she felt her place was with Mark and not him now that the chance to tell him. "I understand, look there is something I have been meaning to talk to you about" Kat says and he can tell that she is nervous Kat loved him he knew that but Mark had always had her heart he had tried to get her to forget him and move on. "Ok Go ahead"….

I walk back inside and try to keep my emotions in check I had just spent an hour on the phone with Andrew and it was not pretty even though we didn't hate each other and we still loved each other I still felt I was needed here with Mark. The tank top I'm wearing was skin tight and showed a lot of cleavage which I kept trying to pull up since I had my last two babies they had decided to double their size and stay that way. My hips and my butt had also decided to stay plump also which I was embarrassed about because that what's Mark and Andrew both grabbed the most while we were in the middle of love making. The shorts were a joke so I took those off and decided to just go in a tank top, bra, and panties Mark had just poured himself a cup of coffee and he smiles as the sight before him. The front of his boxers get tight and he smiles she was beautiful "Well I see sleeping beauty decided to finally wake up" He says as he hands me a cup of coffee and I cut my eyes at him "I see you decided to keep a pair of my panties" I say as I sip the hot brew and moan Mark chuckles and he looks me up and down "Well I didn't keep them but you left them behind the last time you were here and I just didn't both to take them out of the drawer you have actually left a lot of things here over the years" Mark says as he comes up behind me and wraps his arms around me pulling me against him kissing my neck and I press myself against him "You are naughty" I say as I bend over and grab the table as his hands are resting on my hips his member pressing against my backside as he rubs himself against me. I moan as his hands are under my tank top smoothing his hands over my skin he knew everything that would turn me on "Mark we need to talk" I say as I go to turn around but he pins me against the table and I groan he was very much turned on "Later" "But" Mark silences me by kissing me and I completely loose what I was about to say as his lips are lighting a trail of fire wherever they go Mark rubs me over my panties and he moans "Somebody is ready" he grunts out as he removes my panties and he looks down at me "Since when you do just do the landing strip" I blush and I shrug my shoulders as mark rubs his thumb over my clit "So fucking wet and ready for me" Mark says as he shoves his shorts down and then rubs his cock over me as I shiver "Your such a fucking tease" I moan out as Mark laughs she was soaking wet and just looking at her while she was spread out before him was an amazing sight he begins to push inside of her as he watches himself pushing inside of her. Her pussy adjusting to his size and girth as she wraps her arm around his neck and they kiss "Just relax we are not in a hurry". She groans as he continues to watch himself slide into more as he is eventually all the way inside of her. her whole body is blushing and she is thrusting herself against him trying to get him to move as she wraps her legs around his waist but he spreads them apart "Just relax" he says and I look up at him with fire in my eyes "Now Mark" she says as he smile and then begins to move in and out her slow at first then picking up his pace with every thrust he makes. He then leans down over me pinning me under him as his hips are snapping back and forth loving the fill of her wetness surround his cock she strips out of her tank top as she is left in nothing but the bra her breasts all but spilling out of them he shoves the bra aside as he hungrily takes a nipple into his mouth I arch into his as he is pumping in and out of me and sucking on my nipple at the same time he reaches down and rubs my clit causing me cum right there on the spot I scream out my release as mark can fill her pussy milk him dry as he sends his seed deep in her belly as we hear the table creek and we both laugh as he quickly lifts me off the table and he leads me to the bedroom where for the rest of the night we make love the rest of the world not even a thought as I was lost in my own thoughts not really sure what was going to happen when everything was said and done and we had to return back to reality. Lynn who is at home with the twins is dealing with some personal issues of her own is trying to keep it together herself Kat was on her way back and she was nervous about the news that she had to deliver to Kat Lynn refills her coffee cup as she hears the front door open and close and she rushes to Kat and grabs her up into a hug "Girl you have no idea how much I have missed you" I smile as I hug her back but I was not happy with returning back to the home that me and Andrew had shared I was nervous about how things were going to play out Andrew was one of the best Divorce Lawyers this side of Texas "how are you holding up" Lynn as as they make their way into the kitchen and she pours Kat a cup of coffee "Honestly I'm a mess when I talked to Andrew the last time he said he understood if I decided to leave the marriage because he knows my heart always belonged to Mark but then again I'm scared that him being one of the best lawyers in Texas he is probably going to tear me apart in court" I say as I run my fingers through my hair "how are you the twins" "They are good they just got done eating about an 2 hours ago and then they played for about 1 hour and then both of them passed out on the floor" We laugh "those are my babies" I say as I sip my coffee "He said that he is going to spend the rest of the month on this business trip of his and we can talk about custody later" "Do you think he is going to try and fight for soul custody" I nod my head yes and I break down crying "Every time Mark takes off like this I go off and find him and end up sleeping with him, he has this control over me that I can't explain and now I'm going to be divorced again for the third time except this time I had six flipping kids and three different daddies, this was not the why I wanted my life to be Lynn" I say as she hugs me and rubs my back as I sob every emotion that I'm filling at this point just boiling over "Kat you are not a bad person, you love Mark we all know that and he loves you he is just a stubborn old ass sometimes who doesn't know how to handle a good woman like you. So what you have three different daddies for your kids, you were in a relationship with every single one of those men when you had your babies so don't go putting yourself down". Lynn says as she pulls me into another hug "But I got some news of my own to tell you" I look up at her and she smiles "I'm pregnant" I shout and then slap my hand over my mouth as I hug her but she doesn't look to thrilled "What's wrong" "Well a couple of months ago Shawn and I went our separate ways he was seeing Rebecca and I was seeing somebody else of course we eventually got back together and if the timing is right I'm pretty sure that Shawn is the father but at this point there is no way of telling because even though we were separated we were still seeing each other". I hug Lynn and now it's my turn to comfort her "Well you know no matter what I'm always going to be here for you" I say as we finish our coffee and then she helps me get something's organized before I made the decision on rather to move in with Mark, get my own place, or stay married to Andrew.

1 month later I'm at an apartment in downtown Arlington Texas I still worked for Andrew and we still made out like our marriage was perfect because I simply did not want to be divorced again. The apartment was big enough for me and the kids even though the boys had to share a room again they were just glad that we were all together I sigh as I look in the mirror and I look older than my age I dress for work the kids only had a couple of weeks of summer left before school started again so the kids would be going to with John and Michelle today until I got off of work the kids were already gone for the day as I go to my car and I make my way into the office except this time there was a blonde woman sitting at my reception area and I look at Andrew who's smile is colder than usual "Good Morning Katherine, you are no longer needed as the reception area but I need you with me during the board meetings" I nod my head and somehow this does not sit well with me at all there was something in his eyes that kind of,,,,scared me. The blond was young and tiny and I knew that this was done because somehow Andrew wanted to make me jealous I roll my eyes as I make my way into the conference room where Andrew closes the door and he pins me against the wall "Hike up your skirt…now" he demands and I look at him like he is crazy there were several male clients already sitting at the table all in business suits looking at me and Andrew "No Andrew I didn't" but before I can say anything else he puts his hand over my mouth and whispers in my ear "Unless you want me to take those kids away from you for good you better do as I say" I look at him shocked and he grins I had no choice but to do what he asked I hike up my skirt and he unzips his pants and he wraps my leg around his waist and he begins to fuck me hard and fast he picks me up and carries me towards the table where he lays me back on the table and he spreads my legs "This gentlemen is my wife" he says as he is pumping in and me of "and she is one hell of a firecracker in bed" he groans out as he runs his hands down the inside of my blouse and he roughly grabs my breast I wince as he laughs and one of the other guys unzip his pants as he begins to jerk himself off at the sight of what me and Andrew are doing and I'm ashamed and embarrassed and this was not me Andrew eventually finishes and he pulls my skirt down as he whispers "now get your ass up and be a good girl or there will be hell to pay later" I nod my head as I sit up and wipe the tears from my eyes and go sit in the chair beside him and I cross my legs I had to get away from this man before things blew up between us. He knew where the apartment was at so as soon as I got home I changed the locks and had a security system installed I quit working for him that day and kind of went into hiding I didn't answer his phone calls and I refused to answer the door to him until several days later a uniformed officer knocks on the door serving me with papers and ordering me to court. I throw the papers down and call Mark the only person I could rely on at this point he rushes over he had a couple of free days in between work so he was spending time with the kids including the twins who had somehow taken a liking to the man. He notices the papers on the floor and he picks them up his blood was boiling at this point this man was being an outright jackass "Here is how you get one up on him, file for divorce and counter sue for soul custody of the kids" So with mark's help I shower and get ready for the day and then head down to one of the finest lawyers in Arlington County who happened to be Andrew's best friend Kevin. At first Kevin was not going to see me because of the fact that it was Andrew he was dealing with then he found out all the dirty details of the last few weeks and he was on the case in zero seconds "You know Andrew is probably going to shit a brick when he finds out I'm your lawyer but there are some things that you need know about Andrew and is business trips" Kevin says as Mark and I are sitting in his face "And I know you have always loved Mark there is nothing wrong with that" he adds as he pulls out a folder from his office drawer and places it in front of me and Mark "Take a look" he says as he takes a sip of his water. I'm shocked when I open the file and I fill the emotions hit my chest suddenly fucking Mark at the cabin was not such a bad thing after all I look up at Kevin and he nods his head as he leans back in his chair "All those business trips he took were to secretly have an affair to Andrea" "I don't see how I went with him on a couple of those business trips the kids also" "Simple while you were out shopping with the kids or busy running errands for the company he was with Andrea in the conference room" As I'm flipping through the pictures I smile the man didn't have shit on me after all I think to myself "Well I guess getting him for adultery is something we could go after" "That and several other things I hate to break the news to you Kat but Andrew didn't make all this money just by being a lawyer" I arch my brow at Kevin and he motions towards the folder and I flip through all of the documents he had two other children that he paid child support for but he refused to see because their mothers were women who were from the wrong side of the tracks and he thought that would damage his image. He also ran an escort business on the side "so these board meetings that he was holding a conference call to his escort service to check on his women" Kevin nods his head I couldn't believe that the man I had married that I thought was perfect turned out to be a sham I shake my head trying to process everything "How did you find all of this out" "Well you know Andrew and me use to be really close at one point in time and he confided everything in me so when my wife Andrea started taking these business trips and then I found out that Andrew was also taking business trips I had them followed. I was shocked to find out that my wife was one of Andrew's escorts but then a gain she stopped having sex with me after both of the kids were born and then found out that she filed for divorce the only thing she wanted was money". I shake my head as Kevin, Mark and I continue to talk for a little more hashing out all the details and setting up a date to meet again but he sends us out the back way in Andrew is up to no good, but we do decide to go over to the house and get the rest of me and the kids clothing Andrew was not there but Andrea was. Who was smiling for ear to ear I tell mark to stay in the car but he knows better and follows me inside anyway "well, well, well look who we got here if isn't Andrew's old lady" Andrea says as she is following me around to see what I'm doing I just ignore her and grab the rest of Malachi and Samantha's things as well several of my things including some clothes, my mom's personal belongings and the ultrasounds from all of my babies. "You know it was only a matter of time before he was going to kick you out anyway, I mean how good can you be I mean how many times have you been married and the how many kids have you" Before she can say anything else I slap her across the face "You don't ever talk about children" I say as she holds her face where there is a hand print already forming "I may not have been perfect where my marriages were concerned but at least I'm a good mother and I don't pawn my kids off on anybody so I go whoring around" I say as she gasp and then tires to slap me across the face but I side step her and grab my belongings and leave through the front door "Don't you ever step foot on the property again" "Oh don't worry bitch I won't you can have him and his man whore ways my kids are the only thing that matters that this point" I say as I put the stuff in the back of Mark's truck and climb into the passenger seat as I motion at Mark to go and we leave we get back to the apartment that night and I'm exhausted all the kids were tired we had spent the rest of the day taking them to the park and making sure they were ready for school the next week. They were happy to see me and their getting along so good and the twins were now officially 8 months old I smile as I carry both of them into the apartment and I put them down on the floor while I get dinner ready for everybody. Even though Mark wanted me and all the kids to move in with him I didn't want to confuse the kid also the older three were already asking questions and I was going to have to give them answers soon so at the dinner table I go ahead and open up the table to decision "Mom what's going on with you and Andrew" I breath in and then out and answer the best way that I possibly can "Andrew and I are getting a divorce, he has been seeing somebody else and we have decided to go our separate ways" I say as I look up at the kids and they all are looking back at me "does that mean you and dad are getting back together" I look at Aaliyah and I smile and I shock everybody by saying "Yes" including Mark who all but chokes on his food I laugh as I slap him on the back "you ok" he smiles and nods his head as I the twins who have food all over them start to cry and I know they are cranky and ready for bed so I bathe them and dress them as I rock one to sleep then the other I place Samantha in her crib as I kiss her on the forehead and I leave the room as Mark and the other kids are all piled up on the couch watching a scary movie they are so into the movie that they don't see me seek up on them and I jump in front of the TV scaring all of them including Mark I laugh as Mark grabs me around the waist and pulls me down onto the couch as him and the kids tackle me, and they are tickling me I laugh as I try to get away but it was literally five on 1 "ok I give up"! I yell as they all back away and I sit up "Kid you need to get in bed if you even except to function" The kids groan but they know I'm right and they all head towards their bedrooms Ava and Aaliyah shared a room and Eli and Jonathan shared a room, the twins hard their own room and then I had my room I smile as I come back from kissing the kids good night and I see mark sitting on the couch. He pats his lap and I go and sit in his lap as he wraps his arms around me kissing me on the lips "You should be getting home" I say in between kisses as he moves me so that I'm straddling his lap "I'm not going home until I make sure that you are safe and with Andrew pulling the stuff that he is doing I don't want anything to happen to you and the kids" Mark says as he rests his hands on my hips "Mark" "Don't Mark me" I look at him and laugh "you took my words" I say as I lean forward and we kiss as his hands move towards my back and cup my ass through my pj bottoms I moan as I can fill his hardness pressing against my most sensitive area "I got to have you" I say as he picks me up and carries me towards the bedroom where he shuts the door as he lays me on the bed as he strips me of my clothing I moan as he stands up and strips his shirt and his pants off and he looks at me "I'm coming to get you" I laugh as he jumps onto the bed and pins me under him as we kiss and I wrap my arms around him as he slides into me my moans and his grunts mixing together as our bodies come together I moan but try not to be too loud as I remember we were in an apartment and that the walls were paper thin Mark places his hand over my mouth as he continues to pump in and out me as I can fill that pull again as I fill him grow inside of me as I arch my back and press myself against him more as I run my fingers through his hair bringing his mouth down to mine I moan into his mouth as he picks up his pace the sounds of our love making filling the room as Mark hooks both of his arms under my legs as spreads them apart he is on his knees between my legs as he looks up at me as he is watching himself moving in and out of me as he rubs his thumb over my clit. Mark loved to watch her like this all hot and bothered her head was thrown back and she was heading towards that orgasm he was still amazed how well her body adjusted to his size as he is holding her legs open he begins to pump in and out her again as he notices just how wet she is as the evidence is on his cock and then she cums moaning out her pleasure as his cock swells inside of her as he can fill the churing between his legs begin knowing that his own orgasm was closer as he cums he is kissing her as he sends his seed deep in her belly. Mark indeed does spend the night with her and she was happy it seemed like her and mark were new at this whole thing they were meeting with their lawyer today and the older kids were staying at the apartment with Eli and Ava in charge the twins are loaded up into the car as mark and I can take them with us to the lawyers office. Mark was a tremendous help with the twins today and I was so thankful he was in my life but he was returning to go back on the road soon and I was scared to be without him I shake my thoughts clear as Kevin ushers us into his office and he smiles as he is playing with the twins "They are so cute" he says as he bounces Malachi in his arms "So has Andrew tried to contract you" Kevin asks as he places a sleeping Malachi back in his car seat "Well he showed up at my apartment yesterday and I answered the door he told me he was sorry about everything and wanted to at least be on talking terms with each other but then I look to the left and I see Andrea standing peaking around the corner and I knew he was playing me so I told him to get lost and not come back, haven't heard nothing from him since" I say as I look up at him and smile "Good best to keep it that way right now he is blowing up my work phone trying to get me to talk to him but I refuse he can have Andrea and all the drama that goes with her". I nod my head as go over everything that will happen during the initial court hearing I knew that Andrew was probably going to try and bury me but Kevin assured me with all the evidence that we had against him there was no way a judge would let him get away with anything. Kevin said he would call me later and let me know about the court date "Kat don't let him scare you out of this court date I know Andrew is ruthless in the court room but he is a plain out pussy when he is confronted with the truth just know that I'm going to do everything in my power to make sure you walk away with everything that you can". Kevin say as he turns and walks back into his office as Mark and I along with the twins load everything back into the car as we head back towards the apartment where the kids are at. We are half way back home when we get a phone call from Kevin telling us the court date would be two weeks from now on a Monday morning my expression changes Mark would be on the road that day and I would be all by myself I thank Kevin and we hang up the phone I look at mark and tell him when the court date is and he frowns he would make sure that not only he was there but all of their friends would be there to support her during this time they drive home silent not really saying anything the weight of the court date bearing down on them Mark helps me inside with the twins and then I turn towards him and throw myself in his arms "I need you to be here for me" I say against his chest "I need you for once to forgot about being the almighty undertaker and be the man in my life that I have longer for so long" I all but cry at him. Mark knew her heart was breaking Kat was a very strong willed woman and she was very passionate about things but she was breaking and it was the least he could do to be there for her. after dinner that night things were pretty quiet at the apartment Mark had stepped out on the balcony to make a couple of phone calls, the kids were sound asleep and she was lying in bed too much on her mind to sleep. Mark was in nothing but boxers he was on the phone with Vince, Chris, Sean, Shawn, Paul, Kevin and several other friends and told them all to clear their schedules for that week so they could all be there for Kat everybody automatically agreed. Mark steps inside the apartment and he looks down at Kat and smiles she tries to put on a best front as he climbs in bed beside her and he gathers her in his arms even though she was still married to Andrew she felt like Mark was the man that she would never divorced and stayed through after all marriage is for better or for worse "Well I got some good news" I look up at him and wonder what was the news. "Everybody has taken off in order to be here for you during the week of the court date" I'm shocked I mean I knew people cared but I really didn't expect them to take a whole week off just to support me during my divorce. I go to bed that night with a little less than heavy heart knowing that I still had the support of all my friends.

Divorce Court two weeks later..

I was a ball of nerves I was standing in the shower letting the hot water hit my body the kids were staying with Stacy today truth be told I had missed hanging out with all my old friends I blamed it on being busy and not having time but in reality Andrew thought his friends were better than mine. I didn't want to fight or fuss with him considering we had just gotten married but there were signs back then that I should have ran. I finally wash my hair and my body then step out of the shower as I dry off and wrap a towel around myself as I start pulling myself together I put on my make up then towel dry my hair and put my curles in as I dress then go and make sure everybody has breakfast before Mark and I have to leave. Stacy since she lived a little further away she just decided to spend the night as she slept on the pull out couch the kids were all excitied to see her and she was head over heels in love with the twins. Stacy and Glen were still going strong as far as I knew he was really smitten with her and she was with him Mark was to blame for that hook up and he didn't a pretty good job after I make sure everything is set up for breakfast I go back into the bathroom and finish up my hair as Mark is coming out of the shower. He wraps his arms around me resting his head on my shoulder as he kisses my neck "We will make it through this" he says as he turns my face towards his and we begin to kiss I loved him more than anything and I realized now that I did love Andrew but not the way I loved Mark it was hard to explain and most people though I was crazy for even being with Mark after everything that he had done but when it's meant to be its meant to be. We finally pull away and laugh as we finish getting ready we make up the bed real quick and then eat breakfast with the kids and Stacy then get ready to head to the court house. I had choose a simple three piece outfit the pants, and jacket which happened to be short sleeved instead of long sleeved was black also and I wore a simple pink button down blouse under it. "mommy everything is going to be alright I just know it is you are a great mommy" Aaliyah says as she wraps her arms around my waist and I hug her to me "Thank you" I say as we hug the rest of the kids and I thank Stacy as we leave and make out way towards the court house I smile the best I can as we meet Kevin at the front of the court house he shakes both our hands as we make our way inside that's when I see all my friends standing there waiting for me and I'm overcome with a lot of emotion as they all come hug Michelle, Sara, Lynn, Liz, Margaret, Kevin, Shawn, Sean, and Chris. I thank them for coming as we all are talking and waiting for our case to be called into court Andrew walks in along with Andrea and I roll my eyes he looks up and notices all my friends and he rolls his eyes "I see you brought the trash with you" he says but I just ignore him as our case is called and we all make our way into the court room. I sit with Kevin as Andrew who is represting himself sits with Andrea by his side cuts her eyes at me and I just lower my head and ignore her not really wanting to even be bothered with this whole thing today but I knew it was nessarcy the judge comes in as we stand up and wait to be seated as the judge looks up and he knew this was already this was going to be a tough case both of these guys were pretty tough lawyers but Andrew was brutal when it came to winning court cases and he knew that he was going to go until he either lost or won. "I see Mrs. Stoddard you are seeking a divorce from your current husband Mr. Stoddard with the claims of cheating and spousal abuse I nod my head "yes your honor" "do you have proof of any of this physical abuse" that's when Kevin continues for me "Yes your honor we do but after obtaining the police reports it seems that the cops were sent away before they could enter the house or Mr. Stoddard paid them off to sweep the case under the rug" Kevin brings the documents up to the judge and he flips through them and shakes his head he knew Andrew was ruthless but he didn't know he had paid people off to keep the evidence of his physical abuse out of the courts. "Mr. Stoddard would you care to explain yourself as to why you fill it necessary to hit a woman" Andrew who's face is unchanging looks up at the judge and smiles what comes out of his mouth next absolutely shocks everybody "Yes I can your honor you see me and Mrs. Stoddard were into that type of sexual lifestyle she liked it just little rough" Andrew says as he smiles smugly knowing the judge would believe everything he said "Well according to the police report Mrs. Stoddard said that you came home from one of your business trips and started ranting and raving because she was pregnant with the twins and she refused to have sex with you because the doctor put her on bed rest" Andrew's face drops and he tires to thick of something quick to say in order to cover himself "That is simply a lie your honor" I know my mouth drops open and I blush nobody wanted to be put on display like this especially in front of their friends "Ok, well according to an Officer McCoy he satated that when he came to the doctor you offered to pay him to keep his mouth shut" "I have no idea what you are talking about your honor the officer that came to the door that night said that he didn't see any sighs of physical abuse so he left" Andrew says with a shrug of his shoulders as he takes a seat in the chair and he rests his hands on the desk "Mrs. Stoddard can you give me your side of the story that night" I nod my head and he motions towards the witness stand and I make my way up to the front where I'm sworn in and I take a seat my stomach was in turmoil at this point I was ready to vomit everywhere. "The kids were staying with their father that night and I was doing a little house work to make sure everything was straight before Andrew got home that night. I hear the front door open and I smile we hug and kiss as he rubs my belly then he tries to have sex that night but the doctor had already told us no sex because it was the last few weeks of pregnancy and she wanted to make sure everything was ok with me and the twins. Andrew changed that night your honor when I told him no that's when he backhanded me giving me a black eye and bloody nose". The judge nods as he looks at the pictures that were taken that night and he shakes his head the woman looked like she had went to war with somebody and lost badly" "What happened when the police got there" "Well, they came in and checked me out took some pictures and then said they didn't see anything wrong with the picture and left". The judge nods his head "you may step down now" I thank him and make my way back beside Kevin and I take my seat as he leans down and mouths "good job keep that up and I think we may have this in the bag" "Well Mr. Stoddard I can see that you maybe one hell of a lawyer but this had nothing to with the fact that you abused a woman I'm ordering you to all her costs of living for the next year, 10000 a month for the next 8 years in spousal support and 2500 a month for both of the kids" The judge slams his gravel down and Andrew's mouth drops open this was not the way he expected things to go Andrew turns towards his current girlfriend Andrea and she has tears in her eyes the woman was insufferable, she was shellfish, conceited, and didn't care about nobody but herself. She was money hungry and she would cling to anybody who she thought was going to give her a free ride. "Oh and as long as all the proper documents are signed the divorced can be finalized as soon as next week". Both of the parties nod their heads and I turn towards Mark as he opens his arms to me and I rush into them as he wraps them around me giving me the best comfort that I could have asked for "You always were like a wet towel in the bedroom anyway" I look over and narrow my eyes as Andrew and I couldn't help myself "Well that's not what you were saying the last time we were together…oh what was it you said you're the best I ever had" Andrew blushes and he knew the game was over with he knew that Kat was a good woman but Andrew was always a rambling man and when he found Kat he thought that maybe having her and the kids around would settle him down and it did for a little bit until the twins came along then he felt tied down. That's when he started going on more business trips with Andrea it started after Kat was in her 2nd trimester the doctor had ordered her on bed rest and he was hard up some sex blow jobs were not cutting it anymore so when Andrea offered to go on the business trip with him he could not refuse they had went out to dinner and were just talking when she kissed him and that's was the start of the affair. He walks out of the court room with Andrea on his arm as she is bitching and nagging the whole time about having to give so much money to his soon to be ex-wife Andrew just rolls his eyes that was a lot of money but he made enough to support himself, Kat, and all the kids plus then some so he was not hurting. But since she wanted to be a bitch in the court room to him he would just draw the divorce out as much as he could until she came back to him begging him to take her back it was just a matter of time he knew this thing would Mark was just a phase for her right now but he would make sure that he got custody of the not just the twins but all the kids he would prove that she was an unfit mother that was just a whore. Across town the couples were all at Mark's house just relaxing and having a cook out since they all hadn't seen Kat in forever the kids were all playing together and Kat was amazed at how big all the kids had gotten. The stress of the court date and the impending divorce had my nerves tore all up I was sick to my stomach at the fact that I was now a single mom with six kids to raise and no job to in which to support the kids so I guess it was back to swing shifts at the hospital her RN license was still good and I had yet to put it too good use I sigh as I had just taken a shower and put on some more comfortable clothes. While everybody is outside I'm inside with the twins playing with them and making sure that they get fed then I think about to when Eli and Ava were little and I went through the speration with Mark they were little like this also and I went through this when Aaliyah was a baby was I ever going to catch a break? I look at the time and I realize its way past their bedtime it was 8pm and they were cranked so I bathe them and put them in clean clothes then give them sippy cups to drink their milk from both of them are out within seconds. I smile as I leave the door cracked and I turn to join everybody else. "Those twins sure are adorable" Sara says as she is looking through several of the photo albums I have sitting on the coffee tables "thank you they are a handful that's for sure" I say as I sit down between Michelle and John I look up as both of them sqeeze me in between them "Ouch stop dammit"! I shout as I hear the kids gasp "mommy you said a bad word" Aaliyah says as she still looks shocked I try to laugh it off but the kids still could not believe I said a bad word Aaliyah walks up to Mark and whispers something in his ear and I see that famous smile spread across his face and I knew I was in trouble. He mouths later and I nod as I take a sip of my sweet tea and join in the casual conversation that everybody is having "I didn't know you were in an abusive relationship" Sara says as everybody else pipes in "Yea neither did we" I smile trying to keep my thoughts positive "Well I didn't want anybody to have to worry about me, it was only a couple of times that he hit me it was not that big a deal" I say as I shrug my shoulders and then everybody starts fussing me "Katherine Isabella O'Shields Calaway Stoddard how dare you fill like you are bothering anybody we all love you and we care about you and we want what's best for you" Kevin says as he has his hands on his hips "I ought to put you over my knee and give you a blistering you aint never had before" he says as everybody looks at me and I bust out laughing "Well the next time I decide to play damsel in distress I will be sure to let you guys know". "No seriously he could have hurt you or those precious babies really badly I hope they fry the bastard when we go back to court" Michelle says as she looks at all the kids playing she turns to say something to us when Eva comes running up and jumps in her lap "mommy when are you going to tell them the new news"! she says excitedly as she wraps her little arms around Michelle's neck. Michelle blushes and she looks towards us as we all lean in and arch our brows at her she laughs as she looks towards us and then just blurts it out "I'm pregnant…again" We all hug her excited that another baby was on the way. Later that night I load the kids up in the car all of them were tired but they had a great time Mark walks me out to the car and I hug him "thank you for everything but I have been meaning to talk to you about something" Mark places his fingers under my chin and lifts my eyes up towards his "Me and the kids are going to go away for a little bit to the lake house and before you try and change my mind I promise that you can come get the kids as soon as we get back but right now I just want it to be me and the kids". "Are you sure" "Yes but I won't leave until after the final court hearing this week" I say as Mark wraps his arms around me then why don't you and the kids stay here tonight" I smile as he leans down and whispers something hot in my ear and I laugh "Well if you put it that way". I say as all the kids jump out of the car as I grab the twins as Mark sets up their portable cribs and get them settled down as Mark wraps his arms around my waist "You know you are filling kind of frisky tonight" I say as he pulls me against him and kisses my neck as he runs his fingers through my hair massaging my scalp "God that fills good" I moan out as Mark is then pulling me towards the bedroom where he picks me up and puts me down in the middle of the bed I smile as he climbs onto the bed with me and he unbuttons my pants and slides them down off my hips and then my l moan as his hands work their up my legs as he rubs me through my panties and he can fill the moisture and how ready Mark settles himself between my legs as he kisses me rolling so that I'm on top as I straddle him rubbing myself against him wanting nothing more than to sink down on top of him Mark runs his hands under my shirt and slips it up over my head as he cups my breasts in his hands his thumbs running over my nipples causing a moan to escape from my lips I somehow manage to slip my panties off as Mark lifts me up and then sets me down on him as I slowly sink down onto him taking my time loving the filling of him opening me up. Mark grunts as he grabs my hips holding me in place as he thrusts his hips and sinks all the way into me. I lean forward as I kiss his lips as I begin to move on him back and forth as I reach behind me and massage his balls as the same time Mark groans as he rubs his thumb over my clit which causes a shiver to run through my body our love making session that night was slow and tender it was so different from the Mark that I was use too but I also loved this side of him he was my saving grace during this time in my life but it was time I focused on my kids and left the men folk along for a while I'm thinking to myself the next morning after I had taken a shower and gotten dressed for the day the kids started school next week and I needed to get them into a routine I had decided to stay at the lake house because it was closer to their school since all the kids were moving up I smile as I fix breakfast and make sure the kids are taking care of. "Are you sure you guys will be ok" mark says as I'm loading up the car "Yes Mark we will be fine you need to be back to your wrestling people are going to think that you retired if you stay out much longer" I say as I laugh at the look on his face "Ok, but at least take my credit card" "Mark no I have plenty of money saved up there is no need for that" I say as he pins me against the car and growls at me "Woman just let me help out this way that way I can make sure you and the kids are taking care of" I roll my eyes and he hands me the card and I go inside to gather up all the kids I hug and kiss Mark goodbye as he made sure the kids all had some money of their own to spend as he steps back from the window after we had just done kissing and he waves goodbye as I pull out of the driveway and I make my way towards the lake house where I had so much fun planned for the kids until school was started!

1 month later things had settled well for us as we are getting adjusted to being without Andrew or Mark around. Even though they did talk to their father everybody I limited the conversation I had with him knowing that once I heard his voice I would melt. The kids were doing great in their new school and the twins and I had were having a blast at home I was currently at the store stocking up on food and other stuff at the checkout I pull out my bank card to swipe it and the lady looks at me weird "It says your card has been denied" I look at her and shrug my shoulders as I pull out my other one and she swipes that one "Mam this one has also been denied" I snatch the card out of her hand as I roll my eyes and groan as I pull out the credit card that Mark gave me and the lady smiles as it was approved I thank her for her patience as I load all the stuff and the twins into the card and make my way back to the lake house. After I got the twins fed, and settled down I call the bank to see what is going on with my cards "Well apparently your husband oh excuse me ex-husband come in and candled all your accounts and froze access to them so you wouldn't be able to use them" "Son of bitch"! I mutter as the lady gasps "What did you say" "First of all why would you let me close out my accounts if his name is not on my accounts at all" The lady was kind of shocked but kind of asking herself the same question "So you didn't give him permission to close your accounts at all" "NO"! I say as I can hear the lady typing away on her computer trying to get to the bottom of the problem "Well he come in with paper work last week that had your signature on it" "Mam I didn't sign any papers allowing him to do that, we have been separated for almost 5 months and are currently in the process of a divorce" I tell her as she takes down my information and puts me on hold for a little bit trying to get the problem worked out after what seemed like forever she finally gets back on the phone "Well we were able to unfreeze your accounts and you should be able to use your cards today if not come by the bank and we will issue two news one, I'm so sorry for this mam we had no idea" "Its ok and thank you totally not your fault" I say as we hang up the phone and I scream not too loud but loud enough to get my frustration out how dare that man try to cut into my bank accounts that was money I had saved from working and when my business got sold ect he was up to no good and he was probably going to try and make my life hell simply because I refused to come back to him and stop the divorce proceedings. The twins were awake after I spent all that time on the phone so I change them and set them in the playroom to play while I do a little cleaning up hard to believe that the kids would be 1 in a couple of months seemed just like yesterday I had them. I let out the breath that I had been holding and go into the kitchen to start dinner the kids would be riding with a neighbor of ours that that just moved into the house next to us Mark had decided that in order to keep Jodi away from the properity that he would rent it out so that's what he did the neighbors were a young married couple who had two kids that were Ava and Aaliyay's ages and then they had a little baby who was just a couple of months younger than the twins I smile as I hear the front door open and I pulls both of the girls into my arms as they are excitied to tell me about how there day when as Eli walks through the door with a black eye I rush over to him being the protective mommy that I'm I want to know what happened "Mom its nothing I was playing basketball and some kid accidently caught me with his elbow in my eye" I look him over to make sure he is ok and I can tell that all he wants to do is go to his room and do his homework in peace I hug him and kiss his cheek and let him pass as the girls sit at the table doing their homework I had moved the twins to the living room but I had baby gates up so they couldn't get hurt and so I could get a better eye on them. Jonathan was the last one through the door he had decided to stay outside and play in the tree house that Mark had built for the kids whenever we came here to stay I sit him at the table so he can get started on his homework when he mouths off to me "I don't know why we came I wish I could stay with my daddy all the time" I stop what I'm doing and turn to face him I was more hurt than anything I always made it my mission to make sure that my kids were happy and now one of them was not happy "What's wrong Jonathan"? "Well I miss being with my dad I liked being on the road with him and Michelle and I got to see my baby sister more" I came up to Jonathan and I kneel down to his eye level and I wrap my arms around him "I know this is a tough adjustment I know it is hard to be away from everybody like this but you have school and so do the other kids I can't just let you take off with your dad during school time" Jonathan lowers his head and rests his head on my shoulder "I promise that was soon as you guys have spring break we will go see Mark and John and the rest of them on the road how does that sound" I get cheers from all three of them as I laugh and then get back started on dinner I knew it was hard being away from his dad but tell me why I decided to have children with two of the most famous WWE Superstars but you guess is just as good as mine! The court date is this morning and as I'm driving to the court house I can help but fill all the butterflies in my stomach today we were going to discuss the living arrangement for the kids not just the twins but Andrew was insisting on getting all of them at one time, even though I knew Andrew could handle it I just was not so sure about him having all of my children with him. I knew that with Eli, Ava, Aaliyah, and Jonathan that would have to be up to them rather they wanted to go or not but as far as Malachi and Samantha were concerned we were going to have to work out arrangements for them and I didn't like it those were my children and I would flip if the judge just out right gave custody to their dad. Andrew was dressed to the T in the latest most expensive suit that he would afford Kevin was standing out front waiting for me as Andrew is cussing him and calling him all kind of names for siding with me I felt sorry for Kevin none of this would be happening if it were not for me. Kevin sees me and makes his exit as he wraps an arm around my waist and ushers me into the building and away from Andrew who had his feathers in a ruffle for some reason. "What's going on with him" I ask as I pop a couple of tick tacks into my mouth as Kevin just shakes his head "Well he is pissed because I have been representing you and he also mad because we are filing for soul cusodity and he is only allowed weekend visitation" I smile I was driving a hard bargain but those were my babies and I meant business when it came to them "I knew we was going to be mad he fills like he should be able to get the twins whenever he fills like it but those are my babies and I would not fill right just letting him keep them whenever he wanted I birthed them there for I raise them" I say as I flick my hair over my shoulder and Kevin nods his head as we hear our names being called and we make our way into the court room today would be the day that I either flipped out and ended up in jail or the other option was I was fixing to piss Andrew off in the worst way possible but he had it coming to him. Our names our called and we enter the court room I didn't have nobody with me there today it was something I felt I had to face this by myself this was my divorce and this was about my kid's lives I can fill his eyes looking me up and down and I could fill the venom from his eyes it sends a shiver down my spine who knew that a man that I loved and cared for so much could be so evil.

Andrew's POV

He hated the bitch but he loved her at the same time a place in his heart always would she had given him two beautiful children something he had been hoping and dreaming of for years but then he remembered the two other kids that he had that he didn't even bother to see and it somehow had started eating away at his heart. He was not a good man he had lied to get what he wanted, cheated and been a outright asshole to everybody that he knew if he didn't get his way. He notices a she walks into the court room and the front of his pants get tight she was beautiful just like she always had been. Her hair was left long and she had on a pencil skirt that was black and knee length, along with a coral colored button down blouse with black high heels which made her ass sit up higher than it usually did. He knew that she was staying at the lake house with all the kids and that she hadn't seen Mark in almost two months which kind of shocked him he had thought she went running back to that stupid bastard the day she called him from the mountains when he had taken off for almost a year without a word to anybody. He didn't want to take the kids from her but she refused to come back to him, refused to take his calls, refused to see him and refused to let him back in her bed and that alone was enough to drive him crazy for the past three years he was the only man that been between her legs, he was the one who made her scream his name on her lips, made her wet, made her hot and made her cum. For three years they had worked together and his business had been blooming when she came on board but ever since she left and he hired that stupid blonde bitch he had not gotten nearly as many phone calls as he use too. He shakes his thoughts clear as the judge makes his way into the court room and they all stand up as they wait for him to be seated in his chair he also noticed that she was going at this alone there was no mark and no friends he wonder what was up with that but his thoughts were cut short as the judge begins to proceedings for today he only hoped they could both come to an agreement on something for the sake of the kids.

End of POV

Court was over with and she felt like there was a huge burden that had been lifted off of her shoulders. She breathes in the fresh air as she hugs Kevin and thanks for everything that he has done. He thanks me and tells me he will call me if he needs anything else. The judge had decided that the twins would stay in the primary care of her and that their father Andrew would get weekend vistions and over nights only on Fridays, Saturdays, and Sundays the holidays would be split between the both. I smile it the first time in a while a true smile on been on my lips it had been a rough couple of months for me but through it all I still had my sanity. Andrew was actually very understanding in the court room which surprised me he was usualy a pompus arrongant asshole but I guess maybe he was trying to do better. I grab the keys out of my purse and I press the unlock button but before I can open the car door Andrew pins me against the door it was not in a rough and mean way but simply to get my attention. "Can I help you with something" "Yes" He says as he looks down at me his eyes didn't hold anymore venom in them the only thing I could see in them was…sadness I arch my brow "I miss you Kat" "Well I miss you too but you know that at this point it will never work out between us you have Andrea and I have the kids to worry about" She was right about that Andrea was waiting for him at home and he needed to get there quick in order to let go some of the stress that he had on him. "Well when can I get the kids" Andrew says as he still has me pinned against the car, I grunt as I try to move past him but his grip is like iron "Well since tomorrow is Friday you can get them tomorrow evening do you want just the twins of all of them" I ask as I cross my arms over my chest as he boldly staring at my cleavage which makes me blush "All of them I'm going to take them to the circus" "Andrew they are a handful" "Kat this is me we are talking about I have helped you raise these kids i can handle this if I need help I will call you but I promise you that as long as those kids are in my care no harm with come to them" I nod my head "Ok, I will pack their bags and have everything ready for you Friday afternoon when you get to the lake house" I say as I open my car door and slide into the driver's seat as I crank the car up along with the air and I roll down my window so that Andrew can say what he has to say "Kat I'm sorry I know I can be a douche and I'm sorry if anything let's get along for the sake of the kids". I nod my head as we say our goodbyes and I put the car in reverse and I make my way back towards the lake house the neighbor had stayed at my house along with her little one and watched the kids for me while I had to come to court this morning. At least Andrew and I were on talking terms that was better than what I had thought would happen. I pull up into the neighbor's drive and cut the car off I would miss my babies so much it would be so quiet without them but I knew that Andrew deserved to see the kids just as much as I did. I open the door and make my ways towards the front at least I would be able to catch up on cleaning and laundry while the kids were with Andrew I think as I laugh to myself I had a lot of catching up to do! after all the kids had gotten home I sit them down in the living room and talk to them about what is going to happen this weekend "OK so you guys will be spending Friday, Saturday, and Sunday nights with Andrew unless Mark and Jonathan have something planned for yall" I say as I wait for the kids to get upset or disagree but that's not what they did at all they all smile and shout "Yippie" as they all throw their arms around me hugging and kissing me I guess this was a good reaction but deep down I was hoping they wouldn't want to go "Mom don't look so sad we are only going to be gone three days we will be back Sunday night" "I know it's just yall are my babies and I love my babies" I say as the kids all pile onto me it was moments like this I loved. After dinner and baths and feeding and wrestling with the twins to get them dressed I finally get them settled into their cribs as I start packing away a couple of things that the kids would need for their weekend trip with Andrew. After what seems like forever I finally shower and get ready for bed myself as I'm lying in bed that is when the tears come I loved my children and I definitely had not planned on getting divorced again but you never know what the cards had in store for you I cried myself to sleep that night hoping and praying that everything would be alright and that Andrew or Andrea didn't do anything stupid to try and hurt my kids or turn them against me that's the last thing I wanted. I set my alarm and groan five hours of sleep was not nearly enough for me but thank God that the twins took naps during the days or I would totally be exhausted and looking like a zombie. The next morning is a rush of activity as I get the kids up and get them ready for school as I fed the twins and get them washed up and changed as they had to be at school by 8am they would ride home with the neighbor today and then Andrew would be by here later tonight to pick up the kids I sigh as I kiss and hug the kids goodbye and tell them I will see them later today as they walk across the drive to the neighbors house and I shut the door and chase the twins around the house as they are laughing and saying "Mommy you is silly" As I'm making faces at them I can see so much of Andrew in the both of them and it hurts my heart I can wish things could have been so much easier than what they were. I lay the twins down for a nap as I take a shower and dress then get started on what little bit of cleaning I could do while the kids were in school which was not much considering everything would be destoried in 10 seconds flat. The kids arrive back from school and it is a crazy mess as they are getting change and getting ready to go with Andrew for the weekend as I make sure the kids have their bags pack and that the twins have everything that they needed they were off of formula so I didn't have to worry about that and they didn't have any allegers to anything so that was bonus also. "Ok guys I want you to be good for Andrew this weekend and help him with Malachi and Samantha if he needs it" "Yes mom" they all say as we hear the doorbell ring and Andrew peeps his head through the front door "Hello"? "Come in" I say as I meet him at the front door "Are they all ready to go"? I nod my head as I pack all of the kids bags into Andrew's big SUV and I check to make sure their car seats are secured in enough and I then help Andrew load the kids in as I hug and kiss all of them "If you guys need me please don't be afraid to call me" "Ok mom" "I love yall" "We love you mommy"! I smile as Andrew surprises me by hugging me "Thank you so much Kat, I promise I will take great care of all of them" I nod my head as I turn to go back inside as I lock the door and then I pull a blanket over myself on the couch and pass out not caring because without my kids here I truly would be bored. I wake up and look around thinking that I somehow forgot about the kids then I remember that they are with Andrew I sigh as I climb out of bed it was 8pm and I had the rest of the night to myself I go downstairs and make myself some coffee when I hear my cell phone beeping I look and smile Andrew had sent me pictures of the kids with some new toys he had brought them I quickly send a text back thanking him for taking care of them and to call me if him and the kids needed anything. I pour myself a cup of coffee then head upstairs to shower and put on some pjs it was going to be a long weekend with the kids after I have dressed and comb my hair out I relax watching tv for a little bit tomorrow I could take the boat out or go out to dinner with a friend who knew! I head to bed that night not knowing that tomorrow I was getting a surprise vistor that had plans on staying.

Mark's POV

He was heading towards the lake house something he had not planned on doing but the people who rented the house said that there was a leak that needed to looked at so he was on his way over there. He knew that Kat was staying at the lake house that was right next to his it was where they first meet. Even though it was Liz's they all stayed there from time to time when they needed the space or to just get away. It was about 8am that morning he knew that he better get started early or he would never make it here. Mark sighs as he turns onto the familiar street and then pulls into the driveway which he was surprised Kat was not up yet usually the kids were at the table eating breakfast or playing outside before it got to hot. He shakes his thoughts clear as he knocks on the door and Henry the man of the house answers the door "come on in Mark" he says as he steps aside so Mark can enter "Where is the leak at" Henry smiles and he points over towards the other lake house Mark arches is eye brow more confused than antying "Well the other day the kids were saying how much they missed you and Kat being together they said that you both love each other but you can't stop cheating and hurting their mommy" Mark's breath got caught in his chest he knew the kids wanted him and Kat back together but he didn't think it was very wise of them to go around telling their business to the neighbors "Look what happened with me and Kat is in the past yes I cheated I admit it but if Kat ever gave me the chance to make it up to her I would. She is the mother of my children and she makes my heart fill complete but Kat doesn't want anything to do with me she made that perfectly clear" Henry smiles again as he heads towards the kitchen for some coffee he pours Mark a cup and then himself "Where are the wife and kids" "Well the kids are with their grandparents today so it's me and the wife who is still sleeping" Henry says as he takes a sip of his coffee "You should go over there and see Kat the kids are not there" Mark about spit out his coffee the kids were not with Kat she never let those kids out of her sight for even a few minutes "Where are the kids" "They are all with Andrew for the weekend when she got back from the court the other day she said the judge had denied him soul custody of the kids but that with the older four it was a choice if they wanted to go with Andrew or not but with the twins custody had to be split" Mark on the inside smiles now was his chance to reclaim what was rightfully his he finishes his cup of coffee and spends a little bit more time talking to Henry then he heads over towards the lake house where Kat is at he thinks about knocking then he remembers where they use to keep the spare key and he looks and lo and behold there it is he smiles as he uses the key to enter the house and he notices that it quiet too quiet. He makes his way up the stairs and then enters the main bedroom and sees her laying in the middle of the bed the sheets tossed about her still sleeping. He strips off his clothing down to his boxers and he climbs into bed next to wrapping his arms around her and pulling her against him as she stirs but cuddles closer to him but relaxes and goes back to sleep he had the whole weekend to spend with her and he planned on making it something she would never forget.

End of POV

I'm warm too warm I think to myself as I go to get up but the arm around my waist tightens his grip I look down and notice the tattooed arm wrapped around me how in the hell? The spare key! I roll my eyes how in the hell did he know that I was going to be here without the kids. I relax back for a minute trying to get my thoughts together this man was in my bed and I knew things were about to taking an interesting turn. I end up falling back asleep since it was only 9am it was rare that I got to sleep in without the kids waking me up. I was half in half out of sleep when I fill his lips brush across my neck and I moan he hand is resting on my belly but he soon slides it down to cup my panty covered mound I try to push his hand away but mark is like a ox he slides his hand on the inside and rubs a finger up and down my folds causing me shiver as he pushes one finger inside of me casuing me to arch against him as I turn on my back and he smiles as he slides my panties off then goes back to laying down beside me as his fingers are stroking me his thumb massaging my clit at the same time as he uses his tongue and cirles around my nipple I moan as I hold his head in place the tingling sensation starting to spread all over. Mark then is on top of me looking at me in the eye as his member is probing at my entrance I nod my head as he begins to slide inside of me slowly taking his time and loving the way she felt around his cock. Mark grunts as he finally all the way inside he leans down kissing me as I wrap my arms around his neck and he hooks his arm under one of my legs and beings to pivot in and out of my pussy it had been so long since I had been with him that I came apart in his arms in seconds I scream out my pleasure as mark filling my wall constrict around him sends his seed deep in my belly it was happened so fast that I thought it was dream. But it is not a dream it was real and he was hard again and he was sliding back into me again as I wrap my legs around his waist pulling him closer to me as we kiss our tonuges matching the rhythm that our bodies are he moves down towards my neck as I moan as I arch up into me pushing myself against him wanting and needing more "Tell me what you want Kat" I can't think let alone speak as he is pumping in and out me kissing me all over driving me even more crazy. He stops midstroke and I thrusts my hips against him "Harder, faster" I manage to get out as Mark lets out a low laugh as he thrusts back into me hard and fast like I requested sending me into overdrive as I let go screaming and shaking as Mark soon follows with his own release as he falls on top of me resting his head against my breast as my emotions are in a whirl wind in a way I was glad he was here but then again I wish he would have respected my privacy and my wishes of not wanting to be around anymore men for a while. Mark looks up at me as he kisses my lips "I know you said you wanted to be away from everybody for a little bit but I got something to tell you" I arch my brow at him and he smiles "Well the reason I came over was because the neighbors called me and told me that kids had a leak that needed to check out so I came but then Henry told me the real reason for having me come over" "and what was that" "He said the kids have been talking lately about us getting back together" I look at him shocked our kids rarely expressed how they felt about certain things but to tell the neighbors this made her a little uncomfortable and embarrassed. "It's nothing to be ashamed of Kat, you know I love you and you love me. We may not have had the best past but I'm willing to change and make sure I keep you this time" My whole world changed in that instant I knew I was going to have to make a choice between loving the man I was truly meant to be with or having my kids in a stable environment and making sure that they were well taken care of. This was definitely going to be one of the hardest choices I was ever going to have to make,


	22. Chapter 22

The kids were home and I was happier than you could ever imagine needless to say Andrew impressed me he didn't talk bad about me or put me down in front of the kids. He treated me with respect and I made sure the kids were respectful towards him for all that he done for them I smile as the twins are running around with the rest of the kids trying to play with them but I could tell that the older kids were getting tired of the little ones following them around so I take the twins and put them in the playroom while the rest of the kids either go to their room or they stay right with the twins to help me out with them. We had just finished lunch and we were getting ready to go swimming but things were slowly starting to turn in the bad direction. the twins were tired and cranked, Eli was not filling well, Ava was being a diva, Jonathan was wanting to go with his dad to spend more time with his sister Eva and Aaliyah was so tired she had just laid down to take a nap it was sometimes overwhelming having six children but I loved each of my babies the same and I could not picture my life without them. So we skip swimming I call john to see when he is coming into town and he had the next week off so we make plans for him to get Jonathan, Ava I asked her to help me organize something's and the twins had been change and were now taking a nap in their cribs. So I being mommy decided to take a nap myself it was Saturday and there was nothing to do but relax even though Mark still come by and spent time with the kids and slept in my bed I refused to have sex with him and it was driving him crazy but I had set a standard for myself and until I took the time to find myself I didn't want to be with no man. The twins Malachi and Samantha had turned 1 over the weekend and Andrew had thrown a small birthday party for them and invited me I was nervous I had not been around his friends since before our divorce but they all welcomed me with open arms knowing that shit happens and people got divorced Andrea of course stayed gone the whole time her and Andrew seemed ok he said she was more trouble than she was worth and he could see why Kevin wanted nothing to do with her anymore. Kevin had called and checked on me several times and had wanted to go on a date but I had sworn off men for a while I told Mark that he was free to be with whoever he wanted to be that he didn't need to fill tied down and he assured me that he wanted to be with me and the kids. I decided to just let him stay at the house since the kids loved him being around he seemed like he was taking the weekends off every chance he got coming home and then leaving Monday morning in order to catch the next show the kids were doing great in school all of them were making a or b's I still not had decided what to do as far as work was concerned I was debating on rather going back into nursing or sticking with the whole receptionist thing either way I would see which held the best options for me and being able to be at home with the kids as much as possible. So much for taking a nap I think to myself there was just too much on my mind to even be able to rest right now, I had a pile of laundry to do and I have to get started on dinner and then make sure everything was ready tomorrow in order for the kids to be up on time for school. I had three men wanting my attention and I was not giving any of them my time my kids came before any of them I smile as I overhear a conversation that the kids are having together Eli was talking "We have to find a way to get mom back with dad" I make sure that I'm not noticed and continue to listen "Yea I know mom has told dad she didn't want to be with him because her main focus is us" Ava says but I don't get to listen to the rest of the conversation because I hear the twins waking up from their naps so I quickly rush to their room to check on them both of them were teething and both were babbling a million miles a minute in their crib but when they see me they shout "mom"! I smile as I change first Samantha and then Malachi then I set both of them on the ground and they take off running both in opposite directions. I laugh to myself as I grab one and then the other as I carry them to the playroom and let them play with Jonathan and Aaliyah I was proud of my children they treated Samantha and Malachi no different than they did their other siblings I knew it was hard for them to get adjusted to life with babies in the picture again but they were a big help to me and I wouldn't trade my children for the world. "Hey guys I'm going downstairs to get started on dinner I want you to watch them and I will be back in just a second to come get them "Ok mom" Jonathan says as I thank him "Hey Jonathan I talked to your dad by the way" I see a smile spread across his face and he turns towards me "Next week he has a whole two weeks off so you're going to spend that time with him". Jonathan rushes up and hugs me as I laugh as he about knocks me over "easy there your almost taller than I'm" Jonathan laughs as he hugs me again "thanks mom, just know that I love spending time with you and my other siblings but I don't get to see dad a lot or Eva" "I know baby that's why I said it was ok just remember you can always call me if you ever need anything" I say as I begin to make my way down the stairs to make dinner I was proud of all my kids they were my pride and joy and brought so much happiness to my life. Tomorrow was Friday and I had a plan to take them to the trampoline park on Saturday that they had just opened up in Houston it was going to be interesting taking all six but I had also invited Andrew because he wanted to see the kids which was I surprised at he usually didn't request off of work for anything so I said yes it would help with the older ones. Later that night after all the kids were in bed and I had some time to myself I decided to go online and fill out a couple of applications for Charge Nurse positions which when and if I was called into an interview I would tell me the hours I needed and that I had to have weekends off in order to spend with my kids. I finally take myself to bed around 11pm which was late enough considering my day usually started at 5am I yawn as I step out of the shower and dry off slipping into a tank top and a pj pants I slip under the covers and I'm out as soon as head my hits the pillow the life of a mom never slowed down. The next morning is a bunch of chaos as the kids are getting dressed and getting breakfast as I change the twins them get them into their high chairs so I can feed them. The older kids still rode with the neighbors which was a god send I thank them as the kids rush out the door almost forgetting their lunch money, luckily I catch them before they all make it out the door and I hug and kiss them goodbye as the door closes behind them then I rush back into the kitchen remembering the twins were still in their high chairs I finish feeding them then clean them up and let them wonder for a little bit chasing after both of them which kept me in shape to saw the least. Mark was also coming in this weekend to see the kids so were all meeting at the trampoline park like I planned this should be interesting I think to myself Mark was over protective of me but so was Andrew it made it difficult to breathe sometimes but I managed to put both of them in their places a time or two. I spend a little bit playing with the kids then they lay down for their naps and that's when I get the phone call I had been waiting for "Hello Katherine this is Deborah Brown from HR I was wondering if you would like to come in for an interview" A huge smile spreads across my face as I get excited "I would love to when would be good for you"? I ask as I lean against the wall making sure I don't raise my voice to loud and wake up the kids "Well we have a spot open today at 1pm if that would be good for you" "That actually works out great"! I say I make my way downstairs and to the kitchen where I clean up the mess from this morning and then sit down at the table with a cup of coffee in my hands "Ok well we will see you this afternoon and I look forward to meeting you Katherine we have several residents here that moved in that use to live at home and your caregivers took care of them" "Aww well thank you I look forward to meeting you also". I say as we hang up and I jump to my feet I was like a kid in a candy store I quickly call my neighbor and ask if she can watch the twins for me until I get back from my interview and she says yes I thank her as I head upstairs to shower and get ready I was a nervous wreck I hadn't worked in a couple of months and I hadn't done any type of nursing work since I had sold my business when Eli and Ava were little I smile as I dress in a pair of black pants and a yellow button down blouse I pull my hair into a neat ponytail and then just finish my lips with a little bit of gloss MaryAnn who was Henry's wife knocks on the door just as I'm coming downstairs I smile as I let her in and I hug her "Thank you so much" I say as I grab my purse and my keys "The twins are still sleeping and should for another hour, when they wake up they have a snack and drink ready they are in the fridge just take that out and give them that I should be back before the kids have to be pick up from school". "No problem and good luck you deserve to be happy Kat". MaryAnn says as we say our goodbyes and I head towards town the place that would be my potential employee was Lake Lodge Nursing and Rehabilitant Center that was located in Fort Worth, Texas they were looking for a RN to be in charge of hiring, client care, staff meetings etc. and they loved the fact that I had experience I arrive 22 minutes later and I pull into the parking lot, I take a deep breath then head inside this could be the best thing to happen to me and my kids, the pay was great, the benefits were great, and the hours were perfect I could only hope and pray that I got the job!

….

I had landed the job and I was happier than ever, I was settling into my job really well and I was allowed to take off whenever I needed in order to be with the kids. I smile as I walk into my work place and I usually started my day by greeting several residents and helping them out if they needed it. It felt weird to be working in healthcare again but it always was my calling. I unlock my office and I set my stuff down I had brought breakfast for the employees which they were not use too according to some of them the former nursing manager had been a royal bitch when I asked who the former manager was I was shocked to find out it was Margaret I would definitely have to call her later and find out what exactly was going on. Margaret was not a bitch but she made sure their jobs were done and done well she didn't like gossip and she hated bullies I reassured them that I would not be mean or try to get rid of them but help them to be the best that they could be. I set the breakfast in the break room and I go into the kitchen and I make myself a cup of coffee I smile as I greet the main head cook Gail Lutz she was an older woman with grey hair that was cut short but she made sure her cooks stayed on top of their game. "Good morning Gail how are you today" "I'm good I need to talk to you a little bit later about something if that is ok" "You sure can I'm going to be in my office most of the day we got several new intakes coming in and I want to make sure all the paper work is done before they get here come see me anytime" I say as I pick up my coffee and I make my way back to the Executive Director's office her name was Rethea she was hard to work with sometimes but she also made sure her employees walked the line. Melaka was the one who kept up with employee personal's records, attendance, call out etc. She was a young black woman who also didn't put up with anybody's bullshit I greet both of them as we close the door and we have a short meeting about the employees and what needed improvement and what didn't. "Well according to most of the employees the management here hasn't always been the best but then again I can see why you two drive such a hard bargain a lot of these workers are lazy and don't care about their jobs but I promise you both this much I'm going to start cleaning things up and if they can get on the bandwagon then they don't need to be working here". I say as I take a sip of my coffee and both of them have shocked looks on their faces I shrug my shoulders as we all laugh and go back to our own offices as I start on the intake paper work which was at least a mile wide it looked it. The kids were kind of disappointed that I had to go back to work but I also had to explain to them that we could not survive off my savings alone that I needed another income coming in. they were upset at first but once they found out that I would have every weekend off and that I would be at home at night there were not as upset. I knew it would take some more time getting adjusted to things but I needed the money so that I and the kids would be ok. I look at the lock and before I realized how late it was and that lunch was about to be served, I set my pen down and take a breath as I take a sip of my water and I get up to stretch my legs as I hear a knock on my door it must be Gail I say come in as I look down to grab my purse since I decided I would buy lunch for everybody today since it was Friday the kids would be going with Andrew again and I hated it but it was what we agreed to in the divorce decree. "You look amazing in that business suit Mrs. O'Shields" I straighten my back as chills run up and down my spine and I look up into a pair of intense green eyes Mark was here and he was standing in my office looking fucking sexy as hell I clear my throat and act like I'm going to be back to work "Can I help you with something Mark" "Yes there is something you can help me with but it doesn't require talking" he says as he strides towards me and I gasp as he backs the chair up against the wall pinning me where I'm at "I have this rather….large problem that has been needing some attention" "I'm afraid I can't help you with that" I say as I try to turn my chair around to ignore him but he is strong and he holds me right where I'm at "Oh I think you can" he says as he then kisses me and I'm putty in his hands as I wrap my arms around his neck "We can't do this here" I gasp out as we pull apart "there are too many people here" I say as he reaches down and massages my left breasts as I moan and I press myself into his hand "Actually everybody is at lunch I told your executive director that I needed to talk to you about the kids and she said she would make sure we had all the privacy we needed". I groan as Mark proceeds to unbutton my blouse and he slips that off along with unhooking my bar as he picks me up and lays me down on the desk he unbuttons my pants and slides them down as he runs his hand over my panty covered mound I press my hips up towards his hand as he uses his fingers to slide my panties down over my hips and before I know it I'm completely naked in front of him. I'm embarrassed but I was hot and hot in a decent way either Mark looks down at me my skin and face are flushed as he runs his hand down my belly and rubs his thumb over my clit it had been so long since I had been with him that I was on fire with need now and I was not going to stop whatever was about to happen. Mark unbuttons his pants and slides his cock out as he presses against me and I moan as I wrap my legs around his waist and I push myself against him "Now mark"! I all but shout as I throw my hand over my mouth not meaning to be that loud I felt so wrong for doing this in my work place but this was not the first time Mark had fucked me at my work place and probably would not be the last. Mark shoves inside of me and I let out a moan as he begins to pump in and out me "Fuck Mark" I forgot how good it felt to be with somebody in this way I arch my back as Mark grabs my hips and begins to slam into me "I need you" He groans out as he kisses my lips as I run my tongue over his bottom lip he opens his mouth and we kiss as I run my fingers through his hair "I love you" I'm shocked that those words even come out of my mouth as I try to forget about what was said but Mark had great hearing he leans down and whispers in my ear "I have always loved you" I can fill the emotions hit my chest wall like a ton of bricks and then I'm sobbing as Mark continues to pump in and out me I lean back on my elbows and lift my legs up for Mark as he wraps an arm around them and beings to pivot faster in and out me. I let go my scream silenced by his kiss as he sends his seed deep inside of me as he quickly zip himself up and the looks down at me and smiles. He helps me clean up and get dressed as he leans down and lands a quick kiss on hips lips "See you at home" he says as I nod and he leaves my office as I try and compose myself it was hard trying to compose yourself after you just had your brains fucked out I think to myself as I grab my purse and make my way towards the car to go grab everybody some lunch before its look later. Work seemed to fly by the rest of the day as I gather my things and then say goodbye to everybody as I make my way out to the car and notice that there is a note on the window I arch my brow and smile as I read the note it was from Mark and he wanted to make sure that I made it straight home because dinner would be waiting for me. What I didn't know was that mark had something special planned for the both of us that night I knew that him coming to my office was a statement that he was claiming what he thought was rightfully his I shake my thoughts clear as I make my way home I was ready to see my babies. "Mommy" I hear the twins say as I walk into the kitchen and they throw their arms around me I look up as I notice the older kids ready to pounce on me and I nod my head giving them the go ahead as they all tackle me covering me in hugs and kisses no matter how old they got they would always be my babies. "I have missed you guys so much while working" I say as I kiss them back as they help me stand up and I help get dinner on the table Mark had actually impressed me he had cooked well the crock pot had cooked Pineapple Chicken Dump and Go as me and the kids called it, it was one of our favorites and we usually had it every Friday night like we were doing now. It was Chicken breast halves with skin 1 (8 ounce) One can pineapple chunks with juice 3 tablespoons of honey , 1 tablespoon soy sauce ,1/2 cup dark brown sugar and 2 teaspoons ground ginger. You place the chicken breasts into the bottom of the crock pot and then pour the pineapple chucks with the juice over the chicken breasts. Then you take the honey, drizzle with honey and soy sauce and sprinkle with brown sugar and ginger. We usually served it with white rice and broccoli the kids loved it including Samantha and Malachi I smile as I pour everybody drinks and we all sit down to eat Andrew was coming to pick up the twins in the morning then me and Mark were hanging out with the older four after dinner we clean up and I get the twins ready for bed "Kiss mama" Samantha says as she puckers up her lips I smile as I kiss her and then Malachi does the same thing so I kiss him also "Lob you mama" they both say at the same time "Love you guys more" I change them and give them a Sippy cup and then watch them until both of their eyes are clothes that's when I quietly sneak out of the room and leave the door cracked. Eli and Jonathan were downstairs with Mark watching a football game John was coming to pick up him in the morning and he was going to spend the next two weeks with him. I would miss him but I knew deep down that he needed that connection with his dad he was getting older and he wanted more father son time which I respected John for being such a good father to him. Ava and Aaliyah were in their rooms going through their clothes and I put my hands on my hips "What are yall two doing" I say and they both jump apparently they were so into what they were doing they didn't even notice me standing there I look at the expression on Ava's face and I know something is up so she comes up with something off the hand real quick and I nod my head I automatically knew that Mark was up to something and all the kids would probably be gone this weekend so me being the famous Katherine O'Shields makes my way downstairs and I kiss Eli and Jonathan on their foreheads "You two better get to bed it's getting late and you Jonathan have a big morning ahead of you" I say as I pull him to me he nods his head as he kisses me on the cheek and then makes his way upstairs as Eli comes up behind him smacks in the back of the head and they race off up the stairs Jonathan chasing Eli the whole way but both are laughing I turn towards Mark and I prop myself in his lap as I wrap my arms around his neck and I kiss him "I have missed you" I say as he wraps his arm around my waist and pulls me closer to him "I knew you eventually would, I know that I'm pretty hard to resist" he says as he puffs out his chest and I bust out laughing "You hard to resist please don't flatter yourself dead man you maybe the phenom in the ring but in this house you are" I lean down and whisper "My bitch" in his ear and I can fill the reaction that it has and then I'm in his arms and over his shoulder and he is making his way towards the guest bedroom away from the kids but where a baby monitor is in case the twins wake up "Why are you taking me to this bedroom" I say as he lowers me to my feet and he wraps his arms around me leaning down so that he is flush up against me "Because I'm going to have you screaming so loud the neighbors just might hear". I blush my body responding to his as he leans down and his mouth covers mine "But I have not even had a shower yet" I moan as he hand cups my breast "Then let's take one together" he says as he undresses me and I undress him leaving our clothes on the bedroom floor as we step into the shower together loving the fill of the hot water cascading down my tired body Mark's arms wrap around me as he pulls me against him "How was work" he asks as he kisses my neck I try to focus on getting my answer out but my body was tingling and I could fills his hardness pressing against me Mark bends me over and slides into me but not all the way as he gathers my hair at the base of my neck and gives it a slight pull "You're not answering my question Kat" he says as he pushes a little bit more into my heated flesh I moan as my hands are pressed against the wall "It was good" I manage to get out as Mark lets out a laugh and then rewards me by grabbing my hips holding me still and shoving in and out me rapidly causing me to arch my back "Oh Fuck" I groan out as I can fill him stretching me opening me up for his length and girth he was by no means a small man. Mark reaches around and his fingers find my clit and rub as I push back against him "Oh Mark" I moan out as a smile spreads across his face "It has been months since I have been with anybody and you making me wait was killing me" He says as he begins to pump into me harder "Well maybe next you won't" before I can say anything else he picks me up and pushes me against the wall as he looks me in the eye "I won't ever cheat again, you have my word I have learned just how good of a woman and a mother you are and I don't want to lose the best thing to ever happen to me" Mark says as he kisses me and then begins to pump into me again "I love you Kat" Mark says as he then kisses my lips as we lost in the mounting passion it looked like Mark had reclaimed what was his. The next morning was a busy one we eat breakfast together before the kids leave John, Michelle, and Eva had come by to pick up Jonathan Eva loved Jonathan and it was so cute to see them together. "Thank you for letting him go with us John says as Eva runs up to me and opens her arms to me I laugh as I pick her up and swing her around "And how are you miss Eva" I say as she looks at me and she reminds me so much of Jonathan when he was little "I'm fine is my brother really going to get to spend two whole weeks with us"? she asks me as she lowers her eyes almost like the question embarrassed her but everybody knew how protective I was over my kids "Yes I figured since I was hogging him to myself that I could at least share with you all" I say as she smiles and hugs me "thank you I lub my bubba" she says as I look at Michelle and she just shrugs "Bubba is her nick name for him" "Well I think it is an awesome name" I say as Eva hops down out of my arms and she grabs her mom's hand "mom why don't get to see Uncle Mark and Aunt Kat more it seems like they don't like us anymore" My heart breaks I guess when I was married to Andrew I stopped visiting everybody and it was wrong but I thought my place was beside my husband and that's the way it stayed the whole time I was married I shake my thoughts clear as Michelle looks at me and I kneel down so I can talk to on her level "I'm sorry if you fill like that sweetie, how about the text time your mom and dad are in two we all have a cook out and you will get to play with all the kids" I say as her eyes light up and she looks up at me "Can we really"?! She asks as she looks at Michelle and then me as Michelle bends down "Well I don't see why not" Michelle says as she wraps one arm around me and then one around Michelle "Oh that would be awesome"! she says as John walks into the room with Jonathan and his bags in toe as he hugs me "mom thanks for letting me go" "your welcome son I guess I need to loosen the strings a little bit" I say as Mark laughs as he wraps an arm around my waist "I can't see that happening anytime soon" Mark says as I elbow him in the rib and I blush "I don't blame you though once you're a mom, you are always a mom" John says as he and his crew heads towards the front door "Mark we will see you son" John says as I'm looking down and I don't see him wink at Mark smiles as we walk them to the door and then are greeted by Henry and Mary Ann who are taking Eli, Ava, and Aaliyah on a camping trip with them which I was nervous about but Mark and the kids reassured me that everything would be ok "Hey guys" I say as Eli, Ava, and Aaliyah all come down the stairs with the bags in their hands I hug each of them close to me "You guys behave I don't want to hear of any misbehaving's or you will be grounded for a month when you get back" I say as I have my hands on my hips but everybody busts out laughing they knew my punishments didn't last long at all I usually caved in and the actual punishment would last about an hour "Mom we promise that we will be good we know that dad" before she can say anything else Eli cuts her off I arch my brow at both of them "What she means mom is we know that you and dad would be disappointed in us if we were to misbehave so we promise to be good" Eli says as he gives me that famous Mark Callaway smile I laugh as I know that once the kids gave me their word they wouldn't go back on it "Well you guys have a great time" I say as Henry and MaryAnn promise that everything will be ok "I'm a mom also I know how it fills to worry" she says we hug and they head out the door as Mark sees them out I get the things ready for the twins to go as Andrew rings the doorbell I gather both of the babies in my arms and I cuddle them close to me but they being 1 don't want to be held they want to held they wanted to get down and run around pulling everything out and messing up a clean house in 2.5 seconds Malachi sees Andrew and he begins to bounce up and down on his heels "daddy" he says as Andrew picks him up and swings him around as Malachi is laughing Samantha pouts and I pick her up as I hand her over to Andrew as she kisses him and lays her head on his shoulder "Be good to them" I say as Andrew cuts his eyes at me and I laugh "Sorry" I say as Andrew laughs and Mark carries the twin's stuff out to the car "I want to ask you my parents are coming down for the week so I was wondering if I could keep the kids for the whole week" I look at him like he has lost his mind "I don't know" "Kat these are my parents we are talking about they would never hurt the kids" Andrew says as he looks me in the eyes and I realize how crazy I sound "Well ok, just make sure that you call me every night so I know how they are doing". "Of course crazy woman" Andrew says as we all laugh and with that all the kids are gone and I'm standing there listening to an empty house that seems way to quiet Mark then comes down the stairs with a couple of our bags and I look at him in question "Well where we are going is still a surprise so I'm going to load everything into the car and then I'm going to blind fold you until we get to where we going Mark says as he helps me out towards the truck after making sure that everything was turned off and locked up. I lean back in the seat just relaxing as Mark has his hand on my thigh "I take it you planned this out" I say as I turn to look at Mark, Mark just looks over and smiles as I shake my head that damn man was always up to something. About 3 hours into the trip Mark pulls over so that we can use the bathroom and grab something to eat before we get to our destination I smile as he leans over and kisses me on the lips we decided to grab something to go and eat in the car since Mark didn't want to take the chance of being noticed and he had parked as far away from the actual restaurant as possible under a tree. I smile as I arrive back at the truck and I hand him his food and he thanks me. We our food and then I toss the trash in the trash can Mark had to go to the bathroom but as I'm trying to climb back into the truck I fill him against him he pushes against me pressing me against the seat "I got to have you" I look at him and he reaches around and unbuckles my pants as he slips his hand inside and he pals my clitoris as I moan and press back against him "Markkk" I moan out as he slips my pants and my panties down and slips his member out of his pants "Hang on this is going to be hard and fast" he groans out as he begins to press against my inner folds "Not here" I groan out as Mark doesn't listen to a word I say and he pushes all the way inside of me "I need you" he grunts out as he begins to move in and out of me I look around and Mark was a smart man we were parked far enough away that nobody would see anything and on top of the that Mark's truck was tall enough to where you could only see our legs I push back against him and throw my head back as Mark grabs my hips sinking in and then pulling out the man was a sex god he knew what pleased me, he knew how to turn me on and he knew how to make me explode Mark reaches his hands under my shirt and he massages my breasts Mark then turns so that I'm facing him he picks me up as I wrap my legs around his waist and he begins to move in me again Mark leans down and kisses me as I moan into his mouth "what a way to start a vacation" I say as Mark laughs as he can fill my wall starting to constrict around his cock "Almost there baby, cum for me baby" Mark smooth's out as I let go but his mouth covers mine silencing my scream as Mark makes one last thrusts and sends his seed deep in me. If this was how the rest of our vacation was going to go then I was looking forward to the next two weeks! Mark had slipped on the blind fold about an hour before we get to our destination and I'm nervous and excited at the same time "Please just tell me where we are going" "I can't it will ruin the surprise" Mark says as he pulls into the parking space and he steps out of the car as he gives their luggage to the bag boy and he tips him as he comes around and then helps me out of the car as I fill a cool breeze coming off the water I smile as I smelled salt water I knew we were close to water Mark grabs my hand as he locks the truck up and he lifts me up off my feet and I laugh "Mark put me down" "No not until we are where we are supposed to be" he says as he walks up a ramp and then makes his way towards the room where we would be staying I could hear people talking, couples and kids laughing as Mark reaches the door to the room where we are staying at. He made sure that they had the best suite out of everybody and he also made sure that it was private and secluded so Mark would not be bothered with crazy fans. Mark finally sets me on my feet as he directs me inside and he stands me where he wants me "Are you ready" "Yes"! I say as Mark undoes the blindfold and I'm in utter shock and shock turns into pure joy as I throw my arms around his neck and cover his face with kisses "Mark I can't believe you pulled this off"! I say as Mark laughs and swings me around in his arms "Oh it was hard to keep epically because the kids have been trying for months to get us to be alone together" I laugh "I guess I have been playing hard to get but I just started my job" "About that I called and told them you had a family engagement that had already been planned before you started the job they reassured me that your job would be waiting for you when you got back". I try to wiggle out of Mark's arms he was always messing with my job! Mark quickly takes my mind off of my job as he grabs my hand "What do you say we do a little bit of exploring" Mark says as he wraps his arms around my waist "Sure" I say "but let me change first" Mark arches his brow at me and I laugh "I need a shower after the almost five hour drive and not to mention that you ravished me in the parking lot after lunch" We both smile as mark locks the door and we strip of our clothing I have never been on a cruise before and Mark made sure that we had the best of everything "This place is amazing Mark" I say as he fills up the tub and me both sink down into the water as he opens his legs and I lean back against him hard to believe that after being divorced again I was back with the man that I first loved all those years ago I smile as Mark massages my shoulders and rubs his hands down my back I moan his hands felt so magical on my body no matter where they were touching me. "Are you happy" I nod my head the hot water and the jets relaxing my body "Good we have two whole weeks to ourselves to do anything we want to do" I laugh and then moan as Mark kisses my neck "You really out did yourself this time Mark Callaway where all is this ship taking us" I ask as I turn towards him and I straddle his lap as he wraps his arms around my waist pulling me flush up against him. "Well we are going to explore The Caribbean " I say as Mark laughs and kisses me "Oh I could think of a million things" Mark then pushes up into me as I hold myself steady by holding onto his arms as we being to move with each other I throw my head back as Mark gathers my hair at the back of my neck Mark quickly picks me up and pulls away as he washes both of us then rinse off as he helps me out of the tub and we head back towards the room I laugh as Mark pushes me towards the balcony and I blush I knew exactly what was on his mind and I was not about to have sex with him on the balcony "No Mark" "Oh yes" he says as he opens the door and he pins me against the railing and I moan as he shoves inside of me giving me no time to get away "Fuck" I gasp out as Mark is pumping hard and fast not stopping our bodies slapping together as Mark's finger tips are digging into my hip my moans getting louder with each thrusts he makes all Mark can do is smile he didn't give a fuck who heard them this was their time to do what they wanted they had two whole weeks to themselves without the kids and he had a very special surprise waiting for her on the last day of the cruise. Then I'm lost as my body goes spiraling downward as I cum hard quivering under him as Mark soon follows and he leans against me for a minute "Ok Mark cant breath" as Mark laughs and then stands up as he pulls me back towards the room where he pulls me towards him and we kiss as I wrap my arms around his neck our kissing turns very passionate as he pushes me towards the wall and he pins me against it as he picks me up and pushes into me "You really are taking advantage of this being alone thing aren't you" I say as I wrap my arms around his neck as we kiss our mouths and tongues matching the rhythm of our bodies "Oh hell yea" he says as he begins to move faster into me I scream out my release as Mark buries his face against my neck as he groans out his release as he rests against me for a moment then carries me off towards the bed "We need to test the bed out see how firm and soft it is" He says as I laugh and Mark carried me off towards the bed. Later that night we both decided to explore the ship a little bit we go for dinner at one of the restaurants which was kind of more private for couples which I really enjoyed Mark pulls my chair out for me and I thank him as I sit down and then he pushes me up to the table I laugh as mark bows then sits down in his chair as he reaches across the table and he grabs my hands "I'm so glad that you didn't fight me about going on this cruise" Mark says as I laugh "I had every intention of fighting you when I caught the girls packing the night before and when I asked them what was going on they acted like they didn't know" I say as Mark smiles "I told them not to say anything" Mark says as he looks over the menu I was starving Mark and I had worked up a big appetite after fucking half of the way I had showed and put on a little make and I was a wearing a short black dress that was sleeveless and mid-thigh along with some black heels Mark had tried to bend me over the bed but I had pushed him away insisting that we grab something to eat or we would not survive the whole trip. We order our food and we dig in as I'm downing my mixed drinks like they are water and I realize now that it was huge mistake to do that as I'm feeling a little woozy I smile as I get brave and I place my arms in front of me and I squeeze my breasts together Mark's expression changes and I know I'm in for it I laugh as I finish dinner and Mark and I leave as he quickly catches up to me and pins me against the side of the wall "You know better woman" I reach down and massage him through the front of his pants and he growls at me I smile as I walk off towards another part of the ship that has a band and is playing country music I grab Mark's hand and we make our way inside the music was loud but it was incredible because it was not just any band it was Little Texas and it was one of my favorite bands of all time and Mark's also I look at him as he is laughing and I slap him on the arm "you knew they were going to be here" he nods his head and I throw my arms around his neck "I might have to suck you off later for that " Mark's face turns red and it's my turn to laugh as he pulls me out onto the dance floor as they are playing the song "My Love" Mark holds me close to him as we dance to the song as it brings back memories from a long time ago before cheating separated us and before kids came along I fill Mark's hands cups my ass as I giggle and lean into his embrace "You will always be my love" he whispers in my ear as the song comes to an end and we take a break but I grab his hand as another favorite song plays "What Might Have Been" the song was perfect what might have happened if me and mark were still together, what if he had never gotten divorced and what if he never cheated but those were all what could have beans I think to myself as Mark knows the song has me thinking about everything that had gone wrong in our relationship as a tear slips from my eye and he kisses the tear away "No more what ifs or thinking about the future just like things happen" he says as the song ends and the band leaves the stage but before I can say anything else they are coming up to our table and I think I could just about faint! "Hey Mark how you doing" Porter asks as the two men shakes hands and I'm shocked like they actually knew each other on a personal level "Porter this is my wife Katherine, Katherine this is porter" I look at Mark and he smiles he had just introduced me as his wife and we were nowhere near being married again of course I didn't have time to think as we are invited to go hang out with the guys for a little while and have some drinks which I was still start stuck you would think that after being with the WWE's biggest superstar I wouldn't be stars truck but this was a different type of star struck "The rest of the guys are Del Gray, Dwayne O'Brien, Duane Propes, and of course Porter Howell" I shake each other hands and I can fill my face flush red Mark is really enjoying this at this point and I was so ready to slap that smile off of his face I smile as we are making small talk and drinking some beers "So how do you know Mark" I ask as I take a sip of my beer "Well we all went to high school together, Mark and I played basketball together" Porter says as I nod my head before we knew it was already 1am we part ways but I was far from being tired I smile as we reach our room and I make my way out towards the balcony where I turn on the jets to the hot tub and I not caring that we were actually on a balcony I strip off my dress along with my panties and I slip into the hot water and I relax I look up as mark expression is dark but to tease him a little bit more I stand up and lean over the edge of hot tub for minute and I blow a kiss at him Mark then strips out of his clothing's as he pulls me towards him and he plants a scorching kiss on my lips as sits me on the edge of the hot tub and parts my legs "Your being a bad girl tonight" He says as he leans down and place his mouth over my clit I buck my hips forward as he pushes one finger inside of me and I moan as Mark filling her juiciest flow out and over his hand is harder than a brick at this point "So Fucking Wet" he mouths as he begins to suck and lick up my juices and I throw my head back lost in the pleasure that I'm filling. "Mark" I moan out as he leans up and brings to move his fingers rapidly in and out of my pussy as I look up at him as we kiss "I'm going to make that pussy squirt" he says as my moans of pleasure are getting louder Mark groans as I scream out my pleasure and then my juices are flowing as Mark is sucking on my clit at the same time I'm shaking and quivering and holding on to him for balance as Mark then removes his fingers and shoves inside of me quickly I grit my teeth as I wrap my legs around his waist and he picks me up and carries me towards the bed he leans down over me and begins to pump in and out of me hard and fast as my back arches off the bed and he pulls me flush up against him "You fill amazing" he says as I can fill him growing inside of me he wraps his arms and hooks them under my legs "That's it" I moan out as Mark is full force now our bodies slapping together as I can fill my body ready to push over the edge again and I can't hold it back anymore I cum hard and I scream "Yes baby, come on cum hard for me" Mark groans out as I pull him down for a kiss as my pussy pushes my juices out and covers Mark's cock he is in shock and I'm kind of embarrassed "We need to do this more often" I laugh as Mark helps me stand up and I'm still a little dizzy from all the alcohol mark steadies me as I fall onto the bed and then I'm asleep before I know it. Mark laughs as he gathers her in his arms and cuddles her close to him he looked forward to the rest of this week and next he was going to make sure Kat left here his wife again. The next morning we dock at the port of Cozumel Mexico and I'm in owe the water is crystal clear the beaches have white sand and the community is almost like its having its own little party I smile as Mark takes my hand and we stay away from the people trying to sell stuff and we take a taxi to one of the restaurants that was on brochure after lunch we shop a little bit and then kind relax on the beach splashing in and out of the water until it's time to get back on the boat again "This is so beautiful Mark" I say as he wraps his arms around me to keep me from getting pounded on by the waves "I knew you would love it I had planned this several weeks ago and figured now was the perfect time since spring break was coming up" I lean in and kiss him loving the fill of his lips on mine and that's when we notice that people are starting to board the ship again "We better go" Mark says as he throws me over his shoulder and I laugh I knew he did this so it wouldn't take up so much time we make it to the ship just in time as he sets me on my feet "Who needs a taxi when I have you" I say as we both laugh and head back to our cabin where were shower and get ready for dinner tonight. The restaurant were are at tonight was more like American food and it was a light and hearty atmosphere I smile as the kids are running around and getting in trouble with their parents couples are pressed against each other and me and Mark are just enjoying the company of each other. We had more sex than I could count and I was loving it Mark always made me hot no matter how many times we had done it before hand I smile as Mark orders a double bacon cheese burger with beer battered fries and slaw I had ordered chicken Alfredo with a side salad "I can't wait to see what the next stop has in store for us" I say as I smile at Mark "I can't wait to hear you scream my name again" I gasp and blush Mark was being bold tonight and I loved it I slip my sandal off and I place my foot between his legs and he shifts and looks down "Two can play that game" I say as Mark lets out a laugh we eat our dinner and then enjoy the comedy show by Jeff Dunham who was hilarious we laughed just about the whole time. But after the show we don't go back to our room we check out the bar and sit on the balcony for a little bit enjoying the fresh air "Thank you Mark" I say as I look over at him and smile as he wraps his fingers around mine "Your welcome love" we are sipping on some beers just enjoying the music "Tomorrow I think we should check out the adult solarium" I whisper in his ear as he reaches down and adjusts himself "sounds like a plan to me" he says we eventually make our way back towards our room tonight we were both tired and we just wanted to rest because we knew that we would have all the time in the world together. The next morning we wake up about 10am and order our breakfast which was hearty to say the least. Today we were spending a little time at the adult solarium and then we would be docking at Honduras but we wanted to relax a little before that we eat our breakfast then change into our swim suits as we make our way towards the solarium we quickly get out way private cabana and set our stuff there so nobody else can grab it I smile as we order swim for a little bit and then relax in the hot tub after ordering a couple of drinks we relax in the cabana and an item pops into my head the cabanas faced the glass where you could view the ocean so nobody could really see you so I straddle mark's lap and kiss him "We are in public Kat" "I don't care Mark" I say as I rub myself against him and he groans I slide down and to the side as I pull at his shorts until he lowers them and I take him into my mouth Mark folds his hands behind his head and smile as Kat moves up and down over his cock I moan as he reaches down and slides his hand inside of my bikini bottom and I moan against his cock "That's it" Mark says as I smile and then go all the way to the base of his cock I pull away and Mark pouts as I straddle his lap again as I lower myself down on top of his cock I remind myself not to be too loud because we are within close range of other people so we kiss as I move myself up and down over Mark. His arms grip me around the waist a little tighter as both of our orgasms are quickly approaching Mark scoots down and then begins to pump up into me as I lean forward I bury my face in his neck trying to keep my loud moans from escaping as Mark and I both cum at the same time I go limp against Mark as he does the same even though his arms never lose their grip on me. "Your becoming a little dare devil aren't you" he says as I climb off of his lap and take a sip of my drink as I wink at Mark he laughs as we gather our things and then realize that the ship has just docked and everybody was making their way off the ship. We both decided to clean up at one of the local hotels and just relax for the couple of hours that we were there we order room service and just enjoy the view of the ocean from the 5th floor balcony of our room. I smile as we had just gotten out of the shower of course we never left our ids and stuff on the ship the only thing we left on the ship was our clothes because we didn't want nobody to take off with our shit. Mark was standing naked in the front of the window and I'm in lust all over again the man was in his 47 this year and still looked amazing even though tattoos covered his body that still didn't stop me from kissing every inch of his body I guess he could say the same thing about me though after six kids I thought my body was less than desirable but he loved the curves that the pregnancies had given me along with my hips and my booty which I must say there was actually something back there now. Mark comes and settles himself on the bed as he rolls me so that I'm on my back and he is resting between my legs "I love you Kat" I look at Mark and I'm shocked but then again I'm not we both knew that we have always loved each other but time and circumstances had not always been on our side I smile as I run my fingers through his hair and bring his lips down towards mine after we kiss for couple of minutes I break the kiss swollen lips and all "I Love you Mark" I say back to him as he slides into me after three marriages I was ready to say I'm not walking down the aisle again I didn't want to get married again in front of a huge amount of people and I didn't want to get divorced again Mark notices that I'm in deep thought and he places his hands on my face and turns my eyes towards him "I know what you're thinking, you are probably thinking that you don't want to get married again in front of a bunch of people all to get divorced again" I shake my head yes the man knew me better than anybody "Well I can promise you this much Katherine Isabella O'Shields I realize now how many times I have fucked up and I don't want to break you or our kids hearts again I was wrong and I admit that but if you give me the chance I swear to you that I will always be dedicated to you and you alone". I can fill the tears building in my eyes and I didn't have the words to say at this point in time and all I could do was cling to him even more Mark slides a 14-carat radiant-cut diamond onto my finger and I'm in tears again after two miscarriages together, four kids, and three marriages between us was this the final one for both of us…..I smile as I nod my yeas Mark laughs "is that a yes or a no" mark says and I know he is teasing me because he knew my answer would always be yes "Yes you big asshole" I laugh as I slap him in the arm and he laughs as we kiss again this time he slides into me causing me arch up into him as I open my legs for him we get lost in and each other and totally forget that we have to board the ship again as we are sleeping the day away the ship sales away with the rest of our clothes on the ship. While Mark and I are sleeping I don't realize that all my adults friends have made a trip especially down here to see me and Mark get married again the kids were all staying at the camp ground with Henry and MaryAnn the kids had made a special video for Mark and Kat that would be playing in the background while Kat and Mark make their way down the beach towards their friends. Kat had no idea any of them were coming Mark had planned all this about a month ago Kevin smiles as he looks around Liz, Margaret, Shawn, Sean, Chris, Lynn, Sara, John, and Michelle had all made the trip down here what Kat didn't know was that they were all on the same ship together they all just stayed in a different area so that Kat would not know they were there. They set up a grand white fabric wedding arbor. Bunches of green and blue hydrangeas as well as pink roses topped each post, they also used pink roses a lot of pink roses and sprinkled them down the part where Kat would walk down the aisle it was easy to get things set up when there were 8 people helping Kevin laughs to himself as his cell phone starts to ring and its Mark "Hey Man, what's up" "Nothing much I just sent Kat on a little shopping expedition I told her to meet me in front of the hotel at 6pm so we could take a walk is everything set up" "Yea everything is good to go we just got to set up the tiki torches then we will be ready" Kevin says as Mark nods his head "Alright man well I will be down there in a little bit to help make sure everything is in place" Kevin says ok and then they hang up the phone as Kevin goes back to making sure everything was in place before Mark showed up Kevin was happy for Mark but him along with everybody also threatened to kill him if he ever hurt Kat or the kids again Mark promised them that he would not. While Kevin meets up with Mark Kat is in town doing a little bit of shopping for something to wear Mark wanted her to pick out something nice and simple for their walk on the beach and Kat was in a panic she had been to several stores and she could not find anything she liked. She was at the last store at the end of the block and she finally was looking through some that appealed to I finally found a strapless High Low Tea-Length Lace dress that was a light pink color I smile as I look at the price tag and I actually smile it was not too bad I find a pair of matching flip flops since we would be walking on the beach and I go to the counter to purchase my items I thank the lady as I walk out of the store and make my way back to the hotel where I shower and change into the dress. I leave my hair long and I look at my reflection in the mirror I smooth the dress over my body and then slip on the flip flops as I make my way back to the entrance of the hotel where I see mark waiting for me. I smile as he kisses me on the lips and he slips an arm around my waist as we make our way toward the beach "You look beautiful tonight" Mark says as he pulls me closer to him "Thank you Mark I went to every store possible and it was at the last one that I finally found this one" I say as we start our walk along the beach the sun was setting on the horizon and the sky was full of pinks and purples "You know how I was telling you that I had a special surprise for you" I look up at Mark and nod my head as he turns towards me and wraps his arms around my waist "Well just a couple of miles down on the beach your surprise is waiting for us" I smile as I know tell that he is just a little bit excited about what is going to happen we make our way down the beach and as we approach the surprise I can fill the tears welling up in my eyes I see all of our friends standing there all of them dresses for a wedding on the beach. "Mark" "I told you I was going to marry you girl" Mark says as I watch the video playing in the background I can hear the kids saying "We love you mom and dad and can't wait to be a family when you come back home" At this point the tears are spilling over as Mark and me make it to the front Kevin is standing there waiting to marry as I smile at all my friends "I know that this was the last thing you expected but this time it's going to be forever" Mark says as we turn towards Kevin we exchange simple vows and rings and then do the unity sand which were light pink and sliver I smile as we pour the sand into the vase and we turn back towards Kevin there was no big bouquet of flowers, no bridesmaids, no big hoopla just me and Mark getting married again! The food we had that day was traditional Honduran food we had an appetizer of hot black beans and cheese, served with chips, then we had Burritas which had shredded meat, refried beans, cheese and avocado rolled up in flour tortillas, we also had Tostones which were these crunchy deep-fried plantains and we had the tradional drink of Horchata which was a spiced beverage made from milky rice. I go around talk to each of my friends and thanking them for coming "Hopefully this is the last time you will see me walking down the aisle" I say as Mark comes up and wraps his arms around me "Oh trust me this is the last marriage for both of us" Mark says as he kisses my neck "How did you guys plan this without me finding you, you all know I'm the queen of finding out information" I say as I take a bit of my Burrita savoring the taste "Well Mark is the one who planned everything we stayed on the other end of the ship in order to avoid being seen by you." I laugh "Well yall did a pretty darn good job I had no idea was going to get married again" I say as Mark laughs and we continue to eat our meal, after everybody has eaten it is already dark and there are tiki torches that light our path back to the hotel I was happy but I was also nervous I didn't want nothing to screw this marriage up this time. Mark smiles as we say goodbye to our friends and I arch my brow as we don't head back towards the hotel where we were staying at before Mark leads me towards the dock where there is a boat waiting for us "We have our own private island" Mark says as he helps into the boat and I'm in shock I was not expecting this at all. The boat ride over the island was short and Mark helps me out of the boat as I stare in shock at the house it was amazing we take our luggage in and then go exploring a little bit "Mark this is too much" "No it's not too much I did this for you" Mark says as he wraps his arms around me and pulls me against him "I love you more than you will ever know" Mark says as he turns me in his arms I can fill his other member making its presence known and I take his head and lead him towards the bedroom I push him down on the bed and I climb on top of him and straddle his lap I lean down and I kiss him as he begins to bunch my dress up as I slip off his shirt and he unzips his pants and pushes them down as he reaches inside of my dress and pulls my breasts out as he grazes his teeth across the nipple and I moan as he then takes his tongue and swirls it around my nipple as I hold his head in place "Mark" I moan out as he presses against my inner folds I can fill him enter me filling my pussy up, opening me up with his length I press down on him and he sinks the rest of the way into me as I begin to rock back and forth on his cock reaching back and massing his balls as he grunts out his pleasure as he squeezes my breaths together licking one and then the other I can fill myself and my body beginning to push towards the edge and Mark rolls so that I'm on my side he throws one leg over mine as he grabs my hips and sinks into me again I arch back against him as he runs his hand down the front of my body and his fingers slide over my clit massaging it he pulls out, then thrusts back in, out then back in as he is moving at rapid speed the sound of our bodies slapping together and the wetness of my pussy was enough to send us both into overdrive as I let go screaming and trembling against him as Mark who can fill my walls squeeze his cock and begin to milk him dry he hollers out his release as he wraps his arms around me pulling me closer to him. I look at the wedding band set on my hand and I fall in love with this man all over again who would have thought that even after all this time he would still be the one for me. That he would stand up and be the man that he wanted to be all those years ago but was too scared of being in an actual committed relationship after all the ups and downs and all the heart ache he had caused her they were finally back together and this time they both were going to make sure that it was forever. No matter what life brought them they decided right then and there that they would walk through hell, fire, and brimstone for each because that's what those wedding vows that they took were all about. The next morning after an all-night fucking session I walk into the kitchen and make some coffee and I see the note on the kitchen counter

"Kat, I went into town to grab us some more food and supplies be naked and ready when I get back"

Mark

I laugh as I set the note down and I start the pot of coffee as I hop into the shower and shave then wash off as I throw a silk robe around myself and head back towards the kitchen where I pour myself a cup of coffee and sit on the deck for a little bit. The view from this front porch was amazing they had their own private everything I smile as I recall the events from last night mark was on fire but so was I we tried everything and in every position my body was sore and I felt like I hadn't slept in days. But it was worth it I head back inside to call and check on the kids and before I know it mark is returning back home and the kids were still talking about everything that we were all going to do as a family when Mark and I returned I laugh as Mark kisses me on the cheek and takes the phone from me talking to the kids who were excited to hear from him. I slip off the robe and lay it on the back of the chair as Mark hangs up the phone and goes to turn around and almost falls to the floor she was standing naked in front of him and that's what he had asked her to do when he returned his mouth had gone dry and all he could do was stare at me "Well I did what you asked me to do" Mark growls at me and then takes two strides towards me and he gathers me in his arms and leans down and kisses me his hands are all over the place as he runs his fingers thorough my hair "Thank you for marrying me….again" he says as we break the kiss I smile "I would marry you a million times over" I say as he slides his hand down my belly and cups my mound as he slides one finger down between my folds and slides me into me I moan as I part my legs for him and he turns me around so that my back is against him he was one arm around my waist and the other is still playing with my pussy "You like the way that fills" Mark whispers into my ear as he cups my breast "This is mine… you are mine forever" Mary says as he fingers to move his finger in and out of my pussy but just as I'm about to come Mark removes his finger and he bends me over as I grab the railing to the bed "Hang on tight" Mark says as he begins to fuck me while I'm clinging to the bed post I moan this was different but it felt amazing our honey moon would come to an end next week but I couldn't wait to see all of my children. That first week was amazing we went skinny dipping, walked on the beach, went hiking and explored the land around us, we would play cards during the day or chees, and we spent hours and hours making love in every room and every place that we could think of. At night we would sit by the fire and drink some beer and just relax we didn't care what time we went to bed and we didn't care what time we woke up it was just the two of us. It was our last week on our honeymoon of this morning we were going shopping to get the kids something before we left and went back home. I had just showered and was getting dressed while Mark was making sure that the kids were ok they had called last night crying they missed us so we decided that we would leave tomorrow morning instead of at the end of the week I smile as Mark walks into the bathroom and he smiles at me "Breakfast is here" I nod my head as slip on a pair of shorts and a t shirt as I step out into the bathroom as Mark warps his arms around me "Can it wait" "No" he says as he kisses my neck and turns me around in his arms and we kiss "but I have to get going" "Shopping can wait" he says as he kisses his ways down my neck and he slips my shirt off as he kisses between my breasts "Mark" "Hush" I moan as he then moves lower with his kisses and I don't stop him as he reaches my most sensitive area he looks up at me with those green eyes and I lose it I unbuckle my pants for him and slide them off alone with my panties and I grab the back of his head as he smile and he begins to eat me out being uncomfortable standing up Mark leads us over to the couch where he lays down and I straddle his face as he begins to lick and suck at my juices. I moan as I can fill that familiar tingling again Mark rubs my ass cheeks as he slides one finger inside of me "God that pussy tastes amazing" mark says and I blush being so close to the edge I move down his body as I slide down on top of his cock as he begins to open me up with his size I grip his shoulders as he grabs my hips to steady me I have one leg on the floor and the other one is on the couch as Mark begins to pump up inside of me I being to move on him bouncing up and then down as he grabs my hips his fingers biting into my flesh "Fuck woman you're going to be the death of me" he grunts out as I smile "god that pussy is so wet" he groans out as he rubs his thumb over my clit causing a shiver to run through my body "Marrrkkk" his name is on my lips as I can fill my passion mounting I want to cum so bad but Mark pulls out of me and I look at him like he has gone mad "We aren't done" he says as he leads me towards the kitchen table since we were the only ones on the island both Mark and I had become very daring the past couple of days we walk out onto the beach where he has a blanket laid out he lowers me onto it and he slides between my legs as I wrap them around his waist "You always wanted to make love on the beach while I'm about to make that fantasy come true" Mark says as he slides into me quickly he left amazing I run my finger nails over his neck and then down his chest as I pinch his nipples and then move my hand down even more as I grasp his cock the same time as he is pumping in and out of me Mark groans and I can fill him grow bigger inside of me I smile as Mark leans down and lays on top of me but is still thrusting in and out me I bring his lips down to mine as he nibbles on my bottom lip causing me to moan into his mouth as he begins to pump harder into me our bodies moving together in a urgent rhythm I couldn't get enough of him no matter how many times we made love he would always make the butterflies take flight in my stomach.

1 week later

We had been home for about and week and things had settled into a normal pace for us I had missed my kids very much while we were gone. The kids all enjoyed their gifts that we had brought for them they hugged us both and then wanted to know why we were gone for so long. So we all sat them down and explained to them that we had gotten married again the older four were super excited and could not stop talking asking both Mark and I a million questions. Andrew congratulated both of us and wished us nothing but the best. He still came and got the twins every weekend and I didn't mind that they enjoyed being with him just as much as with Mark and I even though Mark had gone back on the road the kids kept me busy all day and from what everybody was telling me Mark was keeping away from new female talent and pretty much stuck to the hotel room where they were staying at unless he came to the area for the show. I smile as I hear the kids laughing and playing in the backyard we were all in the pool just enjoying our Friday night Mark couldn't make it into town this weekend and that was fine I knew he had previous engagements but we talked every chance that we got. The twins Malachi and Samantha were sticking to the steps at the pool they were too afraid to go out any more into the water even if I was holding them. I just let them take their time and get adjust to being in the water and whenever they wanted to go out more they would reach out for me "water too cold" Samantha says as she crosses her arms over her chest I smile as Malachi looks at me and then Samantha and says "I agree" I take them inside and get them into the bath and changed into their night clothes since the older kids could pretty much take care of themselves. I get them sat in their high chairs for dinner when all the other kids come in "What's for dinner mom" Eli asks the boy towered over me since I only stood 5'2 "Well I was going to cook but I don't fill like it so I'm just going to order some pizza" the kids eyes light up and I smile these kids could put away some food especially pizza. "Sounds good to us" they all say as I laugh and pull out my cell phone to order the pizza I didn't realize that I had missed a couple of calls from Mark and I quickly send him a quick telling him I was sorry and busy with the kids outside. He doesn't respond so I go to answer the door and Eli helps me bring the food into the kitchen. The doorbell rings again and I realize that it was probably Andrew wanting to pick up the twins and I was right. "Hey come on in the kids were just fixing to eat some dinner your more than welcome to join us" I say as I usher him in and he nods his head he joins us at the dinner table and they kids all make him welcome just like he did all the other times. "So how was the cruise" I look at Andrew and I realize that by the smile on his face he probably knew about the whole thing and had never said anything to me "It was great, I didn't realize that everybody knew I was going to get married again everybody knew but me" I say as I told my arms over my chest and a laugh escapes his lips as he takes a bite of his pizza and he shrugs his shoulders "Well the man loves you Kat and I wanted both of you to be happy so I told him I would take the kids for as long as I could then I went and took them to the camping ground that everybody else was at and stayed there for a little bit" I arch my brow at him and he actually blushes I don't question him because I already know what that look was for "I'm happy for you Andrew you deserve to be happy as well" I say as we hug and we all finish eating dinner he helps me clean up and then we load the kids into his car as I hug and kiss both Samantha and Malachi "I love you guys be good for daddy" I say as Samantha begins to cry and I pull her to me rubbing her back as she is calming down "Mommy will be right where I'm at now if you want to come home you can but you need to spend time with dad also because he loves you too" I say as I look down at my youngest daughter and I can fill my heart strings tug. "I lub you mom" she says as I can fill the tears prick my eyes these would probably be my last two babies and I wanted to cherish every moment "But daddy is fun" she says as I nod my head and then I watch them pull out of the driveway a part of my heart when everywhere they went and it was the same for all of my kids. 

Andrew's POV

Andrew arrives home with the twins to find Andrea had cooked them a homemade dinner which had impressed him she usually did not cook at all he just hoped this food didn't taste like shit. "Hey baby" she says as she kisses him and then looks down at the kids "I can't believe how big they had gotten Andrew" "I know" the kids look up at Andrea and smile they had seen her several times before at his house and they were just now really getting use to her. He understood that Andrea was not their mom so they were kind of hesitant about trusting her but she eventually won them over. Tonight they were having baked chicken, green beans, and mashed potatoes we set the kids in the their seats and I cut up their chicken for them and then add some of the sides to their plates as they begin to dig in. I loved my babies more than anything and it made me fill horrible about the kids that I wanted no part of. Both of those kids were 10 and 8 now and I had never even laid eyes on them I shake my thoughts clear as Samantha asks me a question "What are we going to do this weekend dad" "Oh I don't know there is the fair that is coming into town would you guys like to go" "Yes"! both of the kids say at the same time as I smile "Ok then it's a plan" I say as we finish up dinner and get the kids their baths and get them settled into bed for the night they each had their own room but they were right next to each other because they either ended up in my bed or sleeping in the other's room. "Daddy why do you and mommy not live together" Malachi asks and my heart skips a beat I had been dreading this question for the longest time and I knew something like this would eventually come up. "Well first off your mom and I still love you both very dearly but we just fell out of love with each other" I say that was the only way to explain it without really going into detail with a three year old. "But we want you and mommy back together" Samantha says as she comes into the room where Malachi and I are at I open my arms and invitee her to come sit with us for a minute "baby your mom is married to Mark now and he loves you both just as much as I do" I say as I kiss her on the forehead "But he isn't my real daddy" Samantha says as she lowers her face this was the hardest thing I have ever had to do "Well he is like a father to the both of you and he has been in your lives since the moment yall were both born" I say as they both nod their heads their eyes beginning to flutter shut as I kiss Malachi and then carry Samantha to her own room and place her under the covers and pull them up over her. They deserved so much better than what I had put Kat through and I was going to make it my mission to make sure I kept Kat on my good side I didn't want her to hate me. I yawn as I make my way back to the bedroom and Andrea is already in bed watching the `10pm news she smiles as she scoots over to her side of the bed and I pull her close to me as she flicks off the TV and we both settle down for the night "I'm glad the kids are putting up a fuss like they use to" Andrea says as she turns towards me and we kiss "I told you they would eventually warm up to you it just too them sometime" I say as I roll over so that she is under me even though she was not she was a woman and she had wants and desires just like to did I slide into her body with ease and she parts her legs for me as I begin to steady pace of moving in and out kissing her lips and then nipping at her nipple as her orgasm draws closer. But the only thing in the back of my mind was there was something that was about to happen I could fill it in the pit of my stomach and I knew that whatever was about to happen somebody was going to either end up hurt or with their name drug through the mud and he only hoped that Andrea didn't have anything to do with it.

End of POV

The next morning I wake up to the kids all piled up in Mark and I's bed and I smile there was thunderstorm last night and all the kids had gotten scared and ended up in our bed including my oldest baby Eli. And it was still raining over in our direction and sun shining where Andrew was living at which was about 30 minutes away but whatever as long as he took care of my children I could care less about anything else. I smile as Mark looks over at me and he knows that our morning ritual of making love was spoiled but he looks at the kids and his eyes go watery there was no doubt in my mind that this time it would be forever. The kids were still sound asleep so Mark and I easily roll of the bed and make our way down the stairs to drink us some coffee Mark gets the coffee started while I'm trying to figure out what to fix everybody for breakfast. The kids were staying with us for the weekend and I was glad it seemed like they stayed gone more than they were at home with sports, and school, and sleep over with friends and it broke my heart to see all my babies wanting to go but I knew they needed their time apart from me to gain their independence. I smile as Mark hands me a cup of coffee and I pucker up my lips for a kiss he laughs as he grants me my wish and then we head out to the sun porch to sit and drink out coffee and wait for the kiddos to get up "So how does it fill to be Mrs. Calaway again" Mark asks as he leans forward and runs his hands up my inner thigh but I push his hand away and close my legs "It fills awesome but we have four kids up in the room sleeping and don't have time for a quickie even" "But they" but before Mark can get anything out of his mouth all of them come running down the stairs Mark looks at me shocked I smile and get up as Mark follows still shocked at the fact that I knew the kids were fixing to get up "What do you guys want for breakfast" "Pancakes"! They all say at the same time as I nod and go to get everything together but I also decided to fix bacon and eggs because the kids and Mark could put away a lot of food. After everything is fixed I begin to make plates for everybody and set them in front of each of the kids and then I fix Mark's plate and hand it to him as I finally fix myself a plate refill Mark and my coffee cups and then sit down at the table. "Thank you mamma" The kids says as I smile and say "your welcome" after everybody is finished I begin to clean up but Mark wraps his arms around my waist and kisses me on the neck "Why don't you go upstairs and get ready to take a bath the kids and I will clean up and I will be up there to join you in a few" I blush as we kiss and I head upstairs as Mark calls the kids into the kitchen and they help him start cleaning up the kitchen I smile as I close my bedroom door run the bathwater and strip off my clothing as I wait for the water to fill up the tub I quickly grab some clothes for today along with a bra and panties and then when the water is at the right height I sink into the water and I sigh it felt so good to be able to relax. Mark was so totally different this time around he made sure me and the kids wanted for nothing my job was going great they had already given me a raise and I was looking forward to actually going back to work on Monday. Mark didn't like the fact that I was working because he thought I should be able to stay at home and relax while he was the one bringing in the money and making sure her and the kids were taking care of but me being the independent woman I was insisted on working. I'm so lost in my thoughts that I don't even hear the bedroom door open and close or notice that Mark is standing in the bathroom just looking me. Mark strips off his clothing and then sinks into the tub with me sitting on the opposite side of me. I jump and realize that Mark has joined me in the tub and he laughs "I didn't mean to scare you" "Its Ok I was just lost in my thoughts" I say as Mark massages my foot and I groan "What are the kids doing" "Well they are cleaning up their rooms and going through the stuff that they don't want anymore" I look at Mark and I arch my brow at him what in the hell did he say to them to get them to actually clean their rooms and organize their stuff "What did you say to them I have been asking them for weeks to do that and they haven't"! "Well I promised them that they would get to go backstage with me when school lets out for the summer…and I also told them that if they were good next weekend we would take them to the lake house" I roll my eyes "You basically bribed our children" Mark shrugs his shoulders "I call I getting the job done" Mark says as he turns so that my back is facing him and he pulls me against his chest as he leans back and we relax for a little as he wraps his arms around me it felt so good to be in his arms again I smile as Mark's hands begin to wonder over my body I knew it would not take long before the festivities began. He reaches between my legs and runs his finger down my folds pressing inward I moan as I press back against him as he rolls my nipple between his finger and his thumb "Mark" But he doesn't stop his teasing until I'm all but falling apart in his arms but Mark being the tease that he was stops and then precedes to soap up the rag as he begins to wash my body from head to toe then I return the favor for him. We then step out of the tub and dry off as I look over at Mark who is moving his hand over his cock "This is what you do to me" he says as he takes one step towards me and he pins me against the counter I moan as he kisses me, picks me up and sets my ass on the edge of the counter as he pushes into me "Mark" his name floats off my lips as he begins to move in and out of me I have one arm wrapped around his neck and I have one leg propped up on the counter and the other is wrapped around his waist Mark we kiss as Mark looks down at his cock slid in out of me "Fuck" he grunts out as he reaches down and rubs his fingers over my clit I pull him closer to me and run my fingernails down his back and then through his hair as my moans and his groans mix together echoing off the bathroom walls good thing Mark had closed both the bedroom and bathroom doors. He picks me up and carries me through the bathroom and into the bedroom where he sits down in a chair and has me straddle him "I want you to fuck me" I blush Mark had always been blunt before but he never talked to this and it actually turned me on, I place my feet on the floor and I begin to move myself up and down over his cock as Mark's hands span across my hips and then his fingers are digging into the flesh of my butt cheeks as our passions are mounting "That's it ride that cock" Mark grunts out as he begins to thrust up into me as I'm moving on him our bodies meshing together Mark then takes control as he grabs my legs and has me sit on him as he grabs my ass holding me in place as he begins to pound my pussy causing me to moan louder than I probably should have I laugh as Mark sucks a nipple into his mouth as I can fill my body beginning to fall towards the edge then I hit my peak screaming out my release as Mark soon followers sending his seed deep inside of me and my only thought was I hope my kids had not heard me. Later that day after the kids had gone through all of their things we load everything that they could not wear and that they did not want onto the truck and we take it down to the local Salvation Army with four kids the people were shocked at how much stuff we brought in. the owner knew Mark really well because Mark had volunteered a lot there when he wasn't on the road with the WWE. "Thanks Mark, this stuff will definitely help out some of the people that are less fortunate" he says as he is eyeballing the bags and bags and bags of toys, clothe, shoes etc. "You're welcome man, the kids have been meaning to go through their things for a while and are just now getting around to it" Mark says as he looks at the kids and they all four lower their heads knowing that they had been caught red handed I bit back a smile as I wrap one arm around Eli and the other around Ava considering they were both just as tall if not taller than me now "Looks like the next time mamma says clean out your stuff you both will do it". I ask as they nod their heads and that's when I notice Aaliyah and Jonathan laughing but they were not exempt "that also goes for the both of you as well". Both of them stop laughing and join the other two by holding their heads down I look up at Mark and he smiles then winks at me and I know that he was going to be the hero today and make the kids fill better leave it to Mark to always spoil the kids worse than what they already were. The weeks went by and spring to turned to Summer and Summer faded into fall all of us were getting ready for a Halloween party I was tired beyond tired the twins had been sick last week and they were up and down all night then it spread around the rest of the house and we are all filling better but I was filling the after affects. The kids were going trick or treating with the neighborhood kids and us adults were doing our own thing. I had wanted to take the kids trick or treating but they apparently had already made plans with their friends and I didn't want to spoil that. It only took me a couple of stores to find the costumes that Mark and I would be dressed as tonight we were going as a 1920's couple I was dressed as a flapper and he was my man the dress I was wearing was a sliver one shoulder dress and sliver sequin trim across the front along with five layers of long looping sliver fringe over a sliver fabric and it also came with a sliver sequin elastic headband with a feather, pearl necklace, Faux cigarette holder, and boa and I had a pair of strappy sliver heals to go with the dress. Mark was dressed as a Mod Gangster and he a gun a plastic one at that to go with the costume. I had just finished doing my make up when Mark walks into the bathroom and he stares at me "Is there a problem" Mark shakes his head as he wraps his arms around me and pulls me against him "No, I don't have a problem but your making something else a problem" he says as he presses against me and I gasp he was hard as a rock "Now look at what you have done" Mark says as he bends me over the bathroom counter I guess it was a good thing I was not wearing panty hose I moan as I hear Mark unzip his pants and he starts to push inside of me I smile as I grip the edge of the counter and I push back against him "You know I don't see how that thing doesn't fall off" I groan as Mark laughs and begins to set a steady pace of moving in and out of me so much for making it to the party on time.

Andrea's POV

The Halloween party so far had been a success there were all sorts of wrestling couples here tonight and she couldn't help but wonder how a woman as plain as Kat even got involved with the wrestling business like she did. She looks up as she sees Mark and Kat walk through the door and she groans look at them the happy fucking couple…again the man seemed to really love Kat or he would not have married the bitch again. Andrew was already dishing out enough money to her and those brat kids of his and she was getting pretty tired of it of course he made really good money and paying her what he did was like chump change she still thought it was a little much. Andrew and her made love all the time but there was something that Andrea wanted but what she wanted already belonged to somebody else she watches as Mark kisses Kat as she is pulled in one direction and he is pulled in another direction she smiles as an idea forms in her head. She grabs a platter of food and then a platter of drinks and makes her way over to where the men are stationed at she offers them food and something alcoholic to drink she makes her way over towards where Andrew is at and she "accidently" trip and ends up in Mark's lap. "Oppps, I'm so sorry" she giggles as she makes sure that she rubs her ass against his member she laughs as she sees the reaction come over his face "I'm so clumsy" "Its ok" Mark says as Andrew helps her stand up and she thanks him "Can I get you something" "Sure can you get me a beer"? Mark asks Andrea nods her head as she heads to the kitchen and grabs not just one but fills a bucket full of ice and seats several different kind of beer down in the ice and then brings to the guys "Here yall go" "Thank babe" Andrew says as he kisses me on the lips and I press myself against him making sure he knew that I wanted him and him alone "If you don't stop we are going to end up leaving the party early" Andrew whispers in my ear I laugh as I head back towards where the ladies are and I join in their conversation as they welcome with me open arms. "Hey girl thanks for inviting us" Kat says as she hugs me inwardly I groan but I force a smile on my face "You know you are always welcome at our house, you have an awesome costume"! I say as I lay on the sweet talk really thick just to make sure that nobody noticed what I had just pulled in the other room with her man "Thanks, Mark is the one who actually gave me the idea for us I was the one that had to go find the costumes though" "Well aint that a man for you" I say as we all grab glasses of champagne from the table "So how are you and Mark doing" Kat turns to look at me and I notice the happiness in her eyes and I can't help but be jealous I wanted that kind of happiness "We are great"! she says as she takes a sip of her champagne and she licks her lips "this is really delicious what kind of champagne is this" "It's called Dom Perignon White gold its Andrew's favorite and mine as well" I say as I pour her some more hopefully she would pass out before the end of the night so I could have another chance at her man.

End of POV

I was filling light headed I guess I had one too many glasses of that delicious champagne, I groan as I can fill my stomach begin to turn and I don't like where this is headed I rush to the bathroom trying not to trip in my heals and make it to the hall bathroom just in time to empty all of stomach contents into the porcelain goddess I needed to quick drinking like that I just could not handle drinking like that anymore. I stand up and look in the mirror and I smile at least everything else was looked great I was glad that I brought my mouth wash and tooth brush with me in case something like this happened and it did. I quickly brush my teeth and rinse my mouth out as I take a wet wash cloth and dad my forehead I was burning up I could not wait until Mark and I were at home and I could strip off all my clothing and crash into bed. I leave the bathroom and make my way back to the party there had been all sorts of different finger foods and stuff to eat at the party and it was all Halloween themed and made it that much more fun. Mark wraps an arm around my waist as he offers me a beer and I decline I had already drank way to much champagne and I suffered for it he smiles as he kisses my cheek and pulls me closer to his side "If that dress rides up anymore I'm going to take you upstairs and fuck the hell out of you" I blush as Mark laughs and his hand runs down my back and cups my ass I guess he was filling a little frisky since we were kind of in a corner away from everybody else I try to pull away from him but his grip is like iron "Are you having fun" Mark says as his hand moves downward more moving under my dress I moan as Mark sits down in a chair and stands me in front of him he spreads my legs a little bit and begins to move his fingers towards my already wet pussy "Mark" "Hush" he says as his moves my panties to the side and he sinks them into me as my legs buckle but his arm keeps me steady "Stay right there" he groans out since the lights were dim and there were strobe lights nobody could really tell what we were doing Mark fingers being to move in and out of me as I can fill that familiar tingling again "Fuck" I breathe out as Mark pulls me down onto his lap looks like tonight was going to be a better night than I thought it would be. Later that week after Mark had gone back to work and the kids were in school that day the twins and I were at the park I figured I would take them some place different other than the back yard to play since that kind of got old after a while they were on the slide taking turns going down and me standing at the bottom catching them "mommy thank you for bringing us" Malachi says as he goes flying down the slide and I catch him in my arms we both laugh as Samantha waves her arms to flag me down and I hold my arms out for her as she slides down as we go to talk away I accidently trip and stumble but manage to not fall the kids are having giggle fits as they thought that what happened was funny. We spend about two more hours at the park and then I take them to Burger King for lunch I smile as the kids enjoy their lunch and I much on my salad I fill eyes on me and the hairs on the back of my neck stand up and I turn to see if there is anybody there but nobody is I shake my thoughts clear and turn my attention back to the kids as they finish up their lunch and we get ready to leave. I load the kids into the car and head back towards our side of town so I can pick up the kids they would be getting out of school in about an hour and I needed to get in front of the line or it would be hell trying to fight all that traffic. I look in my review mirror and squint my eyes to try and look at the person in the car behind me the same car was at the park, and at burger king and now it was behind me. Panic begins to sink in and I quickly make a turn I didn't plan on taking and then take a left to make sure that the car doesn't get to see where I'm going. I let out a breath as I wait for a minute and then pull back out onto the main road I would have to talk to Mark about this I all of sudden didn't fill as safe as I once did. I pick up the kids and they are all talking at one time telling me about how each of their days went and talking to the twins "Is dad coming home this weekend" Aaliyah asks as she leans her head back against her car seat "Yes baby I just don't know what time he will be here" "Ok, I want to give him the father's day card that I made him at school" She says as she smiles at me "Ok, baby we will do that as soon as he gets home" "Mom why are the twins going to Andrew on Thursday instead of Friday"? Ava asks as she looks at me and I smile my beautiful little girl was no almost a teenager! "Because he is taking them to go see his parents "Ava nods her head as she also leans her head back and lets out a breathe I knew the kids were tired it was Monday and I was pretty sure they were looking forward to the end of the week. As soon as we get home its homework, dinner, baths, and then bedtime don't ask me how I managed six children at one time but somehow I managed I guess with Eli, Ava, Jonathan and Aaliyah being so much older it kind of people the situation. After everything has settled down for the night I go down to the kitchen and I make myself a cup of coffee as I head back upstairs to get ready for the work day tomorrow I had today off but was working the rest of the this week but I was so looking forward to spending the week in my husband's arms. The week seemed to drag by slowly and I still could not shake the filling that somebody was watching me but I knew that when Mark was out of town he always beefed with security to make sure me and the kids were ok. Work had been good, we had to let go of several women who just were not helping out when needed and then got caught sleeping on duty of course when you fired several people you had to go through the hiring of new people as well which I had done and then to wind the week down we had admitted two patients into our physicality and they were huge fall risks but I had every CNA making sure that both of them were ok! I smile as the twins have both of their arms and legs wrapped around my legs "You guys I need you both to let go" "No we don't want to go with daddy for a week I don't like Andrea" Malachi says as he pokes out his bottom lip and pretends to pound lately both of the twins were not wanting to go with Andrew because of Andrea but I just assumed that it was because Andrea was sort of new to them but then stranger things started to happen but I just could not put my finger on the whole situation yet. I somehow manage to get the kids unhooked from my legs and I have them in my arms as I try to get to them to talk to me about why don't they like her "I need you guys to talk to me, why don't you like Miss Andrea"? "We'll all she does is kiss and hug all over daddy even when we are at the dinner table" "Well she is wife now so they are going to express their fillings for each other" I say as I brush the hair out of Samantha's face and kiss her cheek and then I turn towards Malachi "And why don't you like Miss Andrea" I Say as Malachi turns towards me and I can see the tears build in his eyes "because she hit me" I can fill the anger rising up in me and I do my best to try and remain calm I had to think rationally here were they making this up because they didn't like her or if was really true "Well how about I call daddy and have him come over so he can talk to you guys? They both nod their heads and I both move them off my lap and grab my cell phone and dial Andrew's number "Hey I got a quick question for you" I look over at the kids and they are busy playing and I figured it was ok to talk to him in a normal voice "So the kids are not wanting to come see you today" "Why what's going on" "Well they are saying that they don't like Andrea kissing and hugging all over you while you guys are at the dinner table and they Malachi is also claiming that Andrea hit him". "What the hell Kat"? "Don't you rise you voice with me these are my children and I was just letting you know what has been said"! "Ok Sorry but Kat you know they are kids and that they are going to say things and make things up that aren't true" I count to ten in my head what the fuck was Andrew thinking these were his kids also and he didn't even take into consideration what they were saying "Look Andrew I don't give a fuck what you and Andrea do in the bedroom and I don't care where you take the kids or what you do with them but how dare you even not think that his kid might be telling the truth even a little bit "Look Andrew if the kids don't want to come over there I'm not going to force them but maybe you need to talk to Andrea and get to the bottom of what's going on" "Look bitch you aren't going to keep me from seeing my kids you may have given birth to them but I help create them" "As if I don't know that you dumbass, look all I'm saying is talk to Andrea maybe that bitch can come up with a better excuse than your kids" with that being said I hang up the phone and try to get my breathing under control I was more pissed off than I had been in a while and I didn't want to the kids to see me this way. After about 10 minutes had passed I go back into the playroom where the kids are apt to find them both sleep I smile as I cover them up with their blankets and let them sleep lately they were full of so much energy that they didn't take naps. I kiss both of them on their foreheads and I go back into the kitchen where I call Mark to talk to him maybe he could help me make sense of this whole situation I hated being at odds with Andrew but he refused to believe is kids and that's where I drawled the line I know they are kids but they didn't get upset over just any little thing.

Andrew's POV

I storm into the house looking for Andrea she was in the shower and I wait for her to get out questioning her about the phone call that I had just received from Kat. I wanted to believe my children but I knew the kids sometimes made up things because they didn't like somebody or because they wanted to have their way but I guess the best way to find out was to ask Andrea myself. "Hey baby" "Hey look get dressed we need to talk about the kids" Andrea nods her head but she knows something is up I was usually so up front with her about things but I had pissed Kat off and that was something I knew I would regret later. After she gets dressed we head downstairs where I pour both of us a cup of coffee and we sit down at the kitchen table "Look the reason I wanted to talk to you was because I just got a phone call from Kat she said that the kids were not wanting to come over here today because of you" Andrea being the drama queen that she was sometimes places her hand over her heart "Oh my gosh why" "well for starters they don't like it when we are kissing and hugging all over each other" Andrea laughs about that and I understand why kids could say the craziest things "The second thing is Malachi is calming that you have hit him before" Andrea sucks in a breathe she knew she was going to have to lie about this one if Andrew found out what really happened the shit would hit the fan. "Well I can stop kissing and hanging all over you but I did spank him but that's because he had back talked me and I wasn't going to stand for that". Andrew nods his head and smiles "ok I just wanted to make sure, now let me go call Kat and smooth things over with her". Andrew says as her on the lips and then walks out of the room but what he doesn't see the smile that spears across her face as his back is turned. Andrea who had a mission to do that day comes up to me and tells me that she is going to have some lunch with some friends today and that she would be back in a little bit I nod my head as I turn back around and continue to have the conversation with Kat to make sure she knew that I had talked to Andrea and that everything was ok. I watch as Andrea grabs her purse and her keys and then wave's goodbye and blows me a kiss as she heads out the door I shake my head I loved the crazy woman but I didn't realize how deep I was into things until it was almost too late.

End of POV

"Kids come on your dad is here" I yell from the stairs it had been a couple of days since the phone conversation I had with Andrew and he reassured me that everything was ok that he had talked to Andrea and everything was kosher. The kids were taking their time with coming down the stairs because of all the stuff that they had decided to pack. Andrew and Andrea were taking the kids to the mountains for the week since it was the week before thanksgiving, Jonathan was also going with his dad for the week since the holidays were next week but he would be coming later to pick the Jonathan. "What's taking them so long" Andrew says as he looks up the stairs and I laugh "What's so funny" right as the words are out of their mouth we hear the kids come thumbing down the stairs with all their luggage and I hear him groan "Why you see why" I say as I smile at him and he arches his brow at me "You could have warned me" he says as he helps Malachi and Samantha put their stuff at the front door like he makes sure they have everything before they decided to leave. They run over to me and I throw my arms around both of them "I love you guys I want both of yall to be good for daddy and Andrea not just one". I say as I look from one of the twins to the other and they both nod their head as Andrew is loading their stuff into the car "We will mamma" Malachi says as he kisses my cheek and then I turn towards Samantha who also kisses my cheek "I'm going to miss you guys but I know both of you will be well taken care of". I say as Andrew comes back through the door "now get going yall have a couple of hours drive ahead of yall. I say as they wrap their arms around me and give me one last hug before they are loaded into the car and I watch then disappear down the road. It was hard no matter how many times Andrew picks up the kids it was still hard for me to watch them go no matter what age they were I sigh and turn back towards the house and close the front door. Eli and Ava were still sleeping but Jonathan was packing because his dad would be here in a couple of hours to pick him up sometimes I wish I had all my kids by the same father and sometimes I wish I had not been married so many times but you can't really predict everything that happens in your life sometimes it works out perfectly and sometimes it takes two or three times before everything falls into place I wipe the tears from my eyes as I get ready to fix the older three breakfast it sometimes did me no good to cry because I made the choices that I made and that's all there was too it I didn't regret my children and I never would I just wish I could go back in time and be married to one man and that man is Mark William Calaway the only one who ever had my heart to begin with in the first place I just prayed that things worked out for the best and that me and the kids did not end up hurt this time around I could not take another single heartache.


	23. Chapter 23

I guess being at home alone so not such a bad thing….NOT! Eli and Ava decided that they wanted to go to friends' houses for the weekend it was bad enough that I didn't get to see them much because of school and sports and such but not it seemed like every weekend the oldest two wanted to be with their friends. Mark had not come into town yet and the house seemed to quiet without all the kids here I dry my tears and make my way upstairs to take a shower and try to get some sleep for the night I had already drank three cups of coffee and now my eyes were filling heavy but it seemed like sleep was a million miles away. I shower and dress in a pair of panties and a tank top and then fall into bed completely forgetting that I was supposed to pick up Mark at the airport tonight.

Mark's POV

I was so looking forward to getting home and seeing the kids but I knew that Kat was already upset because Eli and Ava decided that they wanted to go to their friend's houses this weekend I smile as I knew that I was going to have to do my best to make sure that I cheered her spirits up I had called her before I boarded the plane and she said she would be there to pick up me at 1am but I somehow had a filling that I was probably not going to see her until I actually got home. I make my way off the plane with luggage in hand and I search for Kat but I don't see her anywhere I sigh I knew this was going to happen. Between getting the kids ready for school, her work schedule, the kid's sports schedules and being a stay at home mom to the twins Kat was probably sound asleep in her bed not even realizing that she had to be at the airport to pick me up. I dig my cell phone out of my pocket and I dial every number that I can think of but nobody was answering the person I call last was the last person I wanted to call but I really didn't want to pay 100 dollars for a taxi ride that was just 10 minutes away I look at the name that is on the screen and I press send. "Hello" "Hey man look I'm sorry that I'm calling this late but Kat forgot to pick me up from the airport and I really don't fill like paying an arm and leg for a 10 minute taxi ride" "I have the kids but I can send Andrea to get you" "That's fine just let me get home to Kat she is already upset that Eli and Ava decided to go to their friend's houses this weekend and I want to make sure she is ok". "Ok I will send her she should be there in about 20 minutes" "OK thanks man I owe you" "Don't worry about it Mark" We hang up and I take a seat in one of the uncomfortable airport chairs, lean my head back and I close my eyes I just wanted to be home with Kat snuggled up next to her and sinking into her heated flesh I groan as I realize that the front of my pants just got a little tighter I guess the airport was no such place for those kinds of thoughts. Before I know it I'm looking up into the face of Andrea as she shaking me awake I smile and I grab my things as she motions for me to follow her we make out way out to the truck and she pops the trunk for me so I can place my things in there I thank her as she nods her head and turns to get into the driver's seat. She was a beautiful woman but she wasn't my wife, she not a beautiful body, but she was not Kat I smile as I know that I was truly with the woman I was meant to be with for the rest of my life. Andrea was pretty much quiet the whole way to my home but she kept adjusting herself in her seat, the skirt she was wearing moving up a little bit higher each time I tried not to notice and I looked away that was all I needed to do was fuck things up with Kat again! As we pull into the driveway I smile and thank her as I go to get out of the car "Mark wait" Andrea says she grabs my arm I turn towards her that's when she comes across the seat and settles herself into my lap her bottom pressing against my crotch and I groan "Look I know this is blunt and straightforward but I want you" and with that being said she plants a kiss on my lips pressing herself against me as I try to fight her off wanting nothing to do with her "I know we are both married but what they don't know won't hurt them" she says as she reaches down and rubs me through the front of my pants I quickly shove her off of me and I grab my bags from the back of her car "I don't want anything to do with you Andrea I love Kat and I'm not fucking things up with her again"! Andrea's eyes narrow at me as she picks herself up off the ground and stares at me "You're going to wish you hadn't done that" she says and with the blink of eye she is in her car and backing up out of the driveway I make my way into the house and I set my bags down and take a deep breathe it felt so good to be home I head upstairs and take a shower and then dry off and dress in nothing but a pair of boxers as I slide into bed beside Kat wrapping my arms around her and pulling her against me. She moans in her sleep and she cuddles up closer to me as I smile there was definitely no place I would rather be than right here with the mother of my children. We may not have always had it easy but fate always had a way of repeating itself and I was so glad for the chance to be her husband again.

End of POV

My eyes flutter open and I smile as I look at the hard chest in front of me and I already know who it is and that's when I realize that I had forgotten to pick him up from the airport yesterday. I knew that he was probably going to be livid so I decided that maybe fixing him a hot breakfast and some hot coffee would be better than facing him when he first woke up. But as I go to get out of bed his massive arms circle around me and pulls me against "I guess you think I'm mad because you forgot to pick me up" I look up into his green eyes and nod my head "Well I'm not it was an honest mistake I know your tired and the kids I got a ride from Andrea because Andrew stayed at home with the twins" Mark says as his lips lower and cover mine as he places himself over me "I know we are alone and I plan to keep you in bed for as long as you can handle me" I giggle as he slips off my panties and then my tank top and sucks a nipple into his mouth I moan as he uses his knee to spread my legs apart and he begins to probe at my entrance I sigh as he slides into me I wrap my legs around his waist as he begins to move inside of me I run my fingers down his back "I have missed you so much" he says as we kiss again and then his lips slip to the base of my neck the more he thrusts into me the more responsive my body becomes as I throw my head back loving the sensations that are beginning to spread throughout my body "Markkk" I moan out as I can fill my release coming "That's it let go baby cum for me" Mark coaches as I let go screaming and trembling under him as my orgasm hits me hard he soon follows sending his seed deep in my belly I love being with Mark and I love how me made me fill I couldn't ask for a better man. "So Andrea tried to hit on me last night" I look at Mark and laugh I knew the woman wanted Mark that was plain to see that the Halloween party when she "tripped" and "Fell" into Mark's lap "Why are you laughing" "Well that is plain to see Mark by how she accidently tripped and fell into your lap at the Halloween party" Mark is still confused as to why I'm laughing he is sitting up in bed so I straddle his lap and wrap my arms around his neck and look down into his eyes "If I were another woman I would want you too". Mark still didn't understand what was so funny about Andrea hitting on me "Mark I trust you, I know you wouldn't cheat and I know that she is probably going to try and say you came onto her". I stop his questions by lowering myself down on top of his cock as he sucks in his breath and grabs my hips but I take his hands and move them up my body as he cups my breasts as I begin to move on him loving the way he felt inside of me "Kattt" he grunts out as I smile and I push him backwards as I begin to bounce up and down on him we kiss as he runs his hands down my back and grabs my ass I lean down and we kiss our tongues matching the same movements as our bodies Mark then bends his knees and begins to pump up into me as our moans and grunts are mixing together "Markk" I moan out as he begins to pound my pussy then it hits me and I'm putty in his hands as my walls constrict around his cock as he makes one last hard thrust into me and we both are sent over the edge I lay my head on Mark's chest trying to catch my breath "I love you" I say the emotion evident in my voice as Mark runs his fingers through my hair "and I love you" Mark says as I look up at him and he wipes the tear from my eye "Please don't ever doubt my love you for Katherine, no matter what we face I promise that I'm never going to hurt you or our children again". Mark says as I lean up and kiss him on the lips our tongues dancing together we pull apart and I smile up at him "I'm going to make some coffee and then I'm going to soak in a hot bath why don't you get the water running and to the right tempter and I will join you in a little bit". Mark's smile widens as he quickly jumps out of bed and then scurries into the bathroom as I head downstairs to start on the coffee I freak because I'm thinking the kids would be up but then realize they were all not home my mood kind of saddens but I had a man naked in my bathroom that had every intention to take my mind off of everything but him. I quickly fix both of us cups of coffee and then make my way upstairs as I see that Mark has already changed the sheets, made up the bed, and set out clean clothes for me I smile as I hand him his cup of coffee "I guess you getting some love this morning gave you some kind of energy"? I ask as I arch a brow at him and he laughs as he takes a sip of his coffee and that's when I notice that he is still hard I gasp as he looks at me and he sets both of our cups down and he pins me against the wall "It's you Kat, I can't ever get enough of you" He picks me up and sets me on top of the dresser as he parts my legs and then shoves inside of me I moan as places one leg on his shoulder and he wraps his arm around the other one and begins to pump into me my eyes roll into the back of my head as I run my hands up and down his body pinching his nipple as I wrap one arm around his neck pulling him down towards me as we kiss as my free hand reaches down and grabs his cock as he is pumping in and out me Mark's groans and grunts are getting the louder the closer his orgasm approaches I smile as I can fill mine building again I lick my lips as Mark picks me up off the dresser and pushes me against the wall "Hang on tight woman" Mark says as his pace quickens and he doesn't stop until both of us are quivering mass of nerves both of us screaming out as our peaks hit at the same time he then moves us towards the bathtub and the water that was once hot was now not so hot but it was just perfect we both sink into the water not worried because without the kids at home we had all day to spend naked together, pressed against each other and wrapped up in each other's arms without a care in the world.

8 months later

I wake up light headed and dizzy as hell the vile rising in my throat as I rush to the bathroom and empty what was not in stomach I was ill as hell the kids were already at school I had come back to the house hoping to get some much needed house work and cleaning done but as soon as I bent up to get things out from under the sink my head felt like it was falling off of my shoulders. Mark and I had been currently separated not divorce but just not working out right now. I loved him and still do but we needed space Andrew and Mark had gotten into really about Andrea, Andrew believed that Mark had actually tried to fuck with Andrea after she had dropped him off at the house she came home with bruises and cuts all of her body, her blouse was ripped and her skirt had blood on it which pretty much instituted that Mark had raped Andrea I didn't believe it for one second but the thought of him once again betraying my trust and breaking our vows still played in the back of my mind. Mark had begged me and gotten down on his knees promising me that he didn't do anything and I believed him but I still needed my space the kids didn't even really notice a difference other than we didn't love and kiss on each other like we usually did. I pick myself up off the floor and I splash some cold water on my face and then brush and rinse my teeth and mouth as I make my way back towards the bed and I plop down into the bed and I sigh as I pull the covers up around me and fall back asleep. Liz was taking all of the kids together so that they could spend some time with her, Kevin, and Isabella so I could get some sleep. The kids had gotten out of school just last week and they were super excited about the summer. I wake up a couple of hour's later filling a little bit better than what I did and I take a shower to relax my sore body. I had felt like this with some of my pregnancies but there was no fucking way I could be pregnant I had my shit, cut, and burned when the twins were born. My hair was down my waist again and it was curlier than ever and driving me nuts I smile as I hear the doorbell ring and I make my way downstairs after I dressed Andrew is standing at the door and I groan he was the last person I wanted to see I open the door and motion for him to come in as I make my way towards the kitchen to make myself some coffee "What's up" I ask as I turn towards him and he cocks his head towards the side "What's wrong with you" "Well I have been puking my guts up and have felt like shit for the last couple of days anything else you want to be noisy about" Andrew holds his hands up fringing innocence at my snappy attitude "I'm sorry just under a lot of stress" "Look I came here to talk to you about Andrea" I look at him and I sigh she was that last woman I wanted to talk about "She's pregnant" I drop my coffee cup and it shatters into a million pieces onto the floor "I'm pretty sure that the baby is mine but she is insisting that it is Mark's" Andrew holds his head down and I can that he is hurt he had actually loved Andrea even though she was a greedy, needy, clingy, money obsessed bitch he still loved her "I want us to catch her lying" I look at him and smile now here was an idea I liked "Well come spill the beans" I say as I hand him a cup of coffee and he smiles "Now that's the Kat I know he says well I want you to become her friend you know get in really good with her to the point where she will open up to everything with you". Even though I hated the bitch this was something I would be willing to do in order to prove that she was a lying bitch and get her out of Andrew's life for good and if she was out of Andrew's life then she was out of my kid's life's as well and that was something I really wanted more than anything. "Well she is due home in a couple of hours she had a doctor's appointment to see how the baby is doing I know that my baby Kat, I know Mark didn't do this to her" "Really you sure as hell seemed to believe her a couple of weeks ago" I say as I cross my arms over my chest and I moan my breasts were really sensitive and tender this morning I needed to see when the last time I had a period I shake my thoughts clear and listen to the rest of what Andrew had to say "Well she is liar to begin with, she had changed her story several times and I don't know what to believe anymore" "Well I will go along with this for as long as I can stand it send her over here later today for some coffee and I will see what I can get out of her". Andrew jumps up and hugs me "Thank you I really want to nail this bitch to the wall" Andrew says as I walk him to the door and he leaves I lock the door and then go back into the kitchen and fix me another cup of coffee since I was the RN Supervisor at my work place I could log in from home to work on some files that needed too and send out the emails that I needed to I make my way towards the office and I get in lost in my work for a little bit by the time that Andrea shows up at my door its 12 Noon and I have just sent out my last batch of meals to the proper departments I shut my computer down and make my way towards the front door I motion for her to come in and I smile "So how is the baby doing" Andrea looks at me weird at first not sure if she can trust me or not "I'm not going to bite I promise, I believe Mark hurt you because he has hurt me before also". I hated to lie but this was the only way to gain the woman's trust in order to find out what really happened I smile as she sits down at the kitchen table and I offer to fix her a cup of hot tea she agrees and I fill the tea pot full of water "Well I'm currently three months along Mark is the father and I'm scared he won't want anything to do with the baby" Andrea says as she places her hand over her stomach I hear the kettle whistling and I pour the water into the cut mix in some honey for her and hand her the cup "thank you, I still haven't found out what the sex of the baby is but I'm hoping it's a girl I want my little girl to look just like me" Andrea says as she takes a sip of her tea "Mark and me have been see each other off and on for the past couple of months and I'm not saying this to hurt you Kat I just want you to know the truth" "Oh honey I aint worried I filed for divorce a week ago we will be going to court next week". Andrea looks at me shocked and I have to turn around and hide the smile that is on my face so far things were working out great "I bet he is going to be mad" "I don't care I have been cheating as well we plan on running away with the kids as soon as the divorce is over with…..

I hated lying and I hated pretending to friends with this bitch just to get information out of her but the first day had been a success I had actually caught her in several lies and now I knew that Mark was innocent. Mark had been staying with me on his days that he didn't have to travel with the WWE even though we didn't have sex he still slept in my bed I smile as I had recorded everything that day and I let Mark listen to it I can tell he is pissed because of the lies that the bitch was telling on him but I promised him that everything would work out in the end "She is really living a fairytale life aunt she" mark says as his lips curls up in disgust I laugh as I stop the recorder and I lay back against the headboard of the bed the kids were staying the night with Kevin and Liz but I had just talked to all of them a couple of minutes ago and they promised me that they would be home in morning. "I know you hate playing this role Kat but this is the only way to actually catch her in her lies" Mark says as he sits down on the couch in his locker room Andrew had called him before he actually talked to Kat to see if it was ok he respected the man even though he had believed Andrea at first he now realized what a no good lying bitch she really was but he wanted to cross all his T's and dot all his I's before he took all this to court "Well I got to catch her in the act somehow" I say as we talk for a little bit more and then we hang up the phone I turn off the light and I'm asleep as soon as my head hits the pillow the next morning my alarm goes off at 6am I shower and dress for the day as I head downstairs to drink coffee and plan out breakfast for the day for the kids. Andrea would be coming over later to hang out for a little after the kids go to bed and I was nervous about that said she had something she wanted to talk to me about I shake my thoughts clear as I hear the front door open and all the kids tackle me to the ground "My babies I have missed yall so much" I say as I kiss each of their faces and pulls them into a hug even my oldest who had not tackled me to the floor but was helping me up "We missed you mom" ava and Aaliyah says as they look at me and smile and that's when the twins tackle me to the floor again one wraps his arms around my neck and the other around my waist "mommy"! They both say at the same time as I kiss their foreheads "Are you guys ready for breakfast"? they all nod their heads as I look up to see Kevin and Liz with Isabella standing in the doorway I blush as Kevin pulls me into a hug "You were always made to be a mommy" Kevin says as I turn and hug Liz "Thanks for helping me out when I didn't fill so hot" I say "No problem you're my friend and that's what friends are for". "Do you guys want to stay for breakfast" "Sure I don't have to be at the airport until later" Kevin says as Isabella jumps down out of her mom's arms and rushes towards me throwing her arms around my legs "We miss you Aunt Kat, so does aunt Stephanie, and Lynn, and Sara, and Michelle, and Margaret" "Ok I get the point sweetie I know I need to come see everybody and I will as soon as the Eli and Ava go with their dad on the road" I say as I bend down and sweep her into my arms as I pull out all the ingredients for breakfast I hand her over to Kevin so I can being cooking "So how are things going with Andrea" Kevin asks after breakfast had been finished and the kitchen had been cleaned and the kids were either outside or in the playroom "Ok so far, she is still insisting that her and Mark see each other on a regular basis which I know aint true because every time he is town he is in my bed" I say as I wince as a sharp pain shoots through my ovaries I gain my composure and continue on as Kevin notices that she had stopped for a second but then acts like nothing happened he shrugs his shoulders as Kat sits beside them on the couch and she sighs "She doesn't know that I talk to Mark every day, she doesn't know that Mark and I are still together and she doesn't have a clue about anything else" I say as I take a sip of my hot tea to settle my stomach which had been upset this morning again I had taken several pregnancy tests and all of them came back negative so that was not the problem "Well I hope that she eventually admits to everything " Liz says as she rubs her belly and I arch my brow at her she looks at Kevin and they both look at me "Are you pregnant" Liz nods her head and I shout with excitement "When"?! "Well we just found out yesterday that we are seven weeks pregnant and the baby should be her April of next year" Liz says as I hug both of them again "I'm so happy for yall" I say as end up squeezed between the both of them rubbing Liz's belly and kissing Kevin on the cheek "Thank you for impregnating her again"! I say as we all bust out laughing at my antics I loved children and everybody knew that later that evening after Kevin, Liz, and Isabella left, after dinner was done and over with and after everybody had their baths and were in bed I see Andrea standing at the door, I smile as I let her in and I can't help but notice she has hickies all over her neck which to me was pretty fucking tacky "Well looks like somebody has been bitten by the love buy" Andrea actually blushes and she turns towards me "I love him" I look at her confused "oh you mean Mark"? I ask as she nods her head really fast "He told me last night he loved me and wanted to get married as soon as the divorce was over with" I being the actress that I was shout and pull her into my arms "congratulations girl"! "We are going to have to throw you a baby shower and bridal shower before we know it"! I smile as she now looks really confused I guess me being possibly over excited about her supposedly having my husband's baby was weird but I promised Mark and Andrew I would lay in on thick and that's exactly what I was doing. "Kat I wanted to ask you I hope that this is not too weird for you I mean I know it's a lot to take in" Andrea says as she places her hand over her belly and I have the sudden urge to vomit "No I'm fine I promise just to warn you if Mark cheats on me with you then he will probably cheat on you with somebody else". Andrea looks at me and I can see the emotions passing in her eyes her mind was spinning at this point trying to figure out exactly what in the world was really going on in her life "Well I know Mark loves me in fact he is coming to see me tonight". I look at her and smile knowing that Mark is not coming into town that he is actually overseas right now doing a show called Tribute to the Troops "Oh really, we'll have fun you do know that he caught two diseases from his cheating"? Now her interest is really perked inwardly I was laughing "Really, he never told me about that" "Of course he is not going too that is Mark for you" I say as I take a sip of my coffee and shrug my shoulders "Hey can I tell you something"? I look at Andrea and I smile "Of course you can I'm your friend" "Well what if I told you that Mark is not the father of his baby"? "Well then I would ask who"? "The father of this baby is Andrew it's just Mark has more money than Andrew and I wanted to sink into some of that money and since we are speaking the truth with each other Mark isn't coming to see me tonight in fact I haven't seen him since him and Andrew got into it that day". Bingo I caught her but I don't let on that I know anything we continue to talk as if I hadn't found out what kind of woman Andrea really was we spend a couple of more hours together than she leaves to go home and I call Andrew as soon as she is out of the driveway "So what did she have to say this time" Andrew says as I hold up the recorder and replay what Andrea had told me "I knew that bitch was lying" Andrew says as he slams his fist down on his computer desk and lets out some not very nice words I smile but I knew this was hard for him he loved this woman and she broke his heart "Listen don't let her know you know anything yet I want to call Mark and let him know what's going on, how about when Mark comes into town this weekend we come over and hash I out with her" Andrew agrees and I get ready for the kids to get home from school they were full of energy I loved my babies the twins were staying with Andrew tonight since he had a business meeting coming up in a couple of weeks I smile as the kids come walking through the door talking and telling me about their "mom I have a field trip coming up will you go with me" "home I need you to sign this permission slip to go to the science center" "mom my teacher wants to know if you will volunteer to help with the class party" I say yes to all three and make sure that I look over to see how much the field trip will be and I make sure to pull out the money before the due date they settle down and I help with homework "Where are Malachi and Samantha" Eli asks as he takes a sip of his water "They are staying with Andrew for a couple of nights because he has a business trip coming up" "But I brought their birthday presents for them and I wanted to give it to them" Eli says my older would soon be 14, Ava would be 13, Jonathan would be 11, Aaliyah would be 5, and then the twins Samantha and Malachi would be 4 I could not believe I had two teenagers, one preteen and then three children! I smile so thankful that God have given my children to me and then I think about the two that I lost and it hurts my heart but I knew everything happened for a reason and that I could not question. That Thursday night Mark boards his plane heading towards home ready to see the kids and his woman he smiles as he remembers the conversation that him and Kat had revealing to him that Andrea admitted she lied about everything he couldn't wait to look that bitch in the eye and tell her to fucking get lost! Mark sits down in his seat and sends Kat a text real quick reminding her to be at the airport at 1am which was late but he knew Eli and Ava would make sure the other kids were safe and sound and Eli knew a few wrestling moves of his own because Mark had been teaching all the kids how to defend themselves. Kat sends a message back saying she was getting the kids dinner and then baths and then would head towards the airport to make sure she got there on time Mark laughs that was his woman and he couldn't ask for anybody better. He turns off his cell phone and then lays his head back as he tries to relax through the rest of the flight he knew that he would spend the rest of the night 10 inches deep in her pussy and he couldn't wait! The kids had finally settled down for the night and I laugh as Eli and Ava are making kissy makes at me and I know that they are making fun of me and Mark "Ok you two that is enough" I say as I wrap one arm around his shoulders and one arm around her shoulders "I'm going to shower and get ready to go pick up your father please do not burn the house down while I'm gone" I say as the kids laugh knowing I was just joking with them "Mom we promise not to burn the house down in fact we both will make sure the two youngest stay in bed and don't wonder through the house" Eli says as he folds his arms over his chest trying to make himself look tough I poke him in the stomach and he pretends to deflate as we all laugh "Seriously mom don't worry we promise everything will be ok" I hug both of them and then shower and change into a skirt and a Hi-Lo Smocked Tube top which was longer in the back then it was the front but it gave just a hint of cleavage but was not trashy I leave my hair down and then slip into some flip flops all the kids are waiting for me at the front door "I love you guys be good promise me" All the kids nod their head and I smile as I hug and kiss each one of them John had already picked up Jonathan earlier today so it was just Eli, Ava, Aaliyah and myself and mark when he got here At the airport I notice that I'm still a little bit early so I go to the bathroom to freshen up, I spray on some of Mark's favorite perfume on me and then I stand at his terminal as I wait for him to appear in front of me. It was like time stood still until I see him walk into view I suck in my breathe and I smile as mark looks around and then notices me as I'm making my way towards him he opens his arms to me and I fling myself into his arms as he pulls me tight against his body he leans down and his lips capture mine in a fiery passionate kiss we didn't care who was looking and we didn't care that people were staring we loved each other and we wanted everybody to know it. After we pull apart I notice that both of our clothes have shifted and we laugh as I notice the budge in the front of his pants I lean forward and cup him in my hand making sure that nobody saw me "I see somebody is happy to see me" "Oh believe me darling both of us are glad to see you". He says as we got to grab his luggage and then we head out towards the truck where we load his stuff into the back he tries to grab the keys from me but I jerk my hand away "nope I'm driving you scare the shit out of me". Mark lets out a bellow of a laugh as he climbs into the passenger seat and I slide behind the wheel but the whole time I'm driving Mark has his hand on my thigh and moves it between my legs rubbing against my heated flesh which was driving me insane. I eventually can't take no more and I pull off to the side of the road and before I can say anything mark leans over me and pulls the lever to let my seat back I go to protest but he places his hand over my mouth and then scoots my skirt out of the way he slips my panties off and then process to love me with his mouth he had also scooted the seat back so he would not hit his head on the steering wheel "Fuck" I moan out as Mark pushes two fingers inside of my heated flesh and had begun to stroke my insides while his lips and lounge are sucking and licking on my clit I open my legs for him as Mark looks up at me and winks "this is what happens when you don't let me drive" Mark says as I lean my head back and my body arches off the seat "then maybe I should drive more often" I gasp out as mark can fill her walls tightening around his fingers he laughs as he notices that she is spread eagle in the truck and doesn't give a fuck that there are cars passing by them "that's it baby girl" he groans out as he begins to move his fingers faster in and out of me "I'm going to make you squirt baby girl" and with that being said he reaches up and twists a nipple between his fingers and I scream out my release as my walls constrict around his fingers and I let go trembling and quivering under him as his tongue his still playing with my clit I grab his head and hold him in place as my orgasm hits me one than one time and by the third time that it has hit me I'm a quivering mass of nerves as I go limp under him as he is talking and touching me at the same time I never knew doing things in a truck on the middle of the busy high way could be so much fun I think to myself as Mark sits up in his seat, slips my pants back on and slides my skirt down as I start the car and we finally make it home both of us tired from our sexual encounter in the truck but I was also looking forward to the rest of this weekend and what it had in store for us. The kids were super excited that their dad was home for the weekend but I missed my other three my life was not complete without all six of my children in my life but Mark made things just a little bit brighter in my life. Andrew had called Mark on our way back to the house today and said that Andrea should be home around 6pm and that it would be the perfect time to come over and finally confront her with everything. The kids knew that we were going over for a "dinner date" and that we would be back home by 11pm the kids were upset but Mark promised that we would all do something together all day Sunday and he would stay over an extra day so we could spend it with him that made them happy. But as Mark and I are making our way towards Andrew's house I can help but fill nervous this woman had trusted me and she thought I was her friend but I was doing what I do to do to make sure my husband and my kids were protected and I could not stand the thought of her around my children anymore with all the lying she made up we arrive and Andrew opens the door for us and ushers us in towards the dining room where we gather for some wine and some appetizers before the actual meal course "So what brings you to over this way" Andrea says as she sips her glass of water and pretends to actually enough it but knowing she hates it because she wishes it was wine stead of water. "Well Andrew wanted to have a dinner party tonight and he invited us over here". Mark says as he grabs my hand under the table and I knew he needed my support right now I look over at Andrew and I can see the emotions that play across his face "We know the truth Andrea" Andrea takes a bite of her food and she swallows trying to ignore what Andrew just said "What are you talking about" Andrea says as she places her hand over her stomach acting like she is protecting herself from Andrew and the rest of us "I know I'm the father of your baby Mark has had his boys clipped" Andrea has a shocked look on her face as she turns towards me and I can see the anger rising I scoot closer to Mark for protection and that's when she stands up and reaches under her shirt and pulls out the pregnancy belly and all of us are in pure and utter shock "I was never pregnant you fucking dumbass" Andrew was hurt and I was pissed Andrew maybe be a lot of things but he had always been a good father to his kids and I could not fault him for that "I played all of you" Andrea says as she laughs and that's when she lunges after me her hands wrapping around my throat and that's when Mark springs into action he grabs her by the arm and pulls her off of me and she goes flying backwards landing hard on her ass as she looks up at Mark and then at me and then at Andrew "You always get what you want don't you Kat, you have men falling at your feet I mean how many times does Mark come crawling back to you I mean you are just one woman I don't under what Andrew say in you in the first place your just a cheap whore". I can fill my blood pressure pumping in my head I was not a whore I didn't just sleep with anybody and all my children knew who their fathers were "Andrew always said you were like a dead fish in the bedroom anyway" Andrea says as she stands up and wipes herself off as she turns towards Andrew who was heartbroken he wanted to strangle the woman right now and he had to really fight the urge to do it "Andrea the best thing you can do right now is to leave" "With pleasure I'm sick of all of you people especially those heathen, spoiled brat children of yours" I lose it and I tackle her to the floor slapping her face blow after blow the anger rising me in talk about me all you want too but leave my children out of it Mark and Andrew finally manage to pull me off of her and she wipes the blood from her mouth and nose she goes to say something but Andrew pushes her towards the door and shuts the door in her face but she is banging on the door screaming and yelling some not nice things at Andrew making it seem like Andrew was the one doing her wrong but he calls the cops and explains the situation but by the time they get there Andrea is long gone and there is no sign of her but Andrew takes care of her stuff because she didn't have a lot to begin with he throws it all in the trash can and then sets the shit on fire Mark and I decided that now was the best time to leave considering what a lot of this centered around me "Kat I just want you to know this not your fault I thought Andrea was the one for me but she proved differently" Andrew says as he hugs me and then thanks me for helping all of us discover the truth I nod my head as Mark takes my hand and we make our way out to the truck he helps me up into the passenger seat then he slides behind the wheel and we make our way towards our home. We pull up and there is blue lights and series and I see all the kids standing outside I panic and I jump out of the car before the truck is even in park and I'm gathering all my kids in my arms "What happened" Eli is the first one to speak I look up at Kevin gathers me in his arms and I look up at him confused Eli who's face is as white as ghost just as Kevin is about to speak I see the cops dragging a screaming crazy Andrea towards one of the police cars "She tried to come through the front door and when they didn't work she tried to break out all the windows and when I stopped that she begin tearing up the yard screaming that you stole her life" Kevin says as he turns towards Mark who looked like he was about to blow his lid but instead of doing what I thought he was going to do he walks over to one of the police officers and talks to them hoping to get as many charges as he could tacked to her. I gather the kids in my arms again never in my mind did I think that she would try to come after my family I take the kids with me as Mark talks to Kevin going into the house and looking over all the damage I'm kind of sort of glad that she pulled the move that she did because that got in jail and away from anybody that she would hurt I notice Mark and Kevin walking our way and I rush into Mark's arms the only place where I felt safe he wraps me in his arms as the kids gather around us. It was the first and it was going to be the last time I saw my kids up and crying this much I vowed to myself. After we get all the kids settled the twins included Mark and I return to our room for the night but sleep was the last thing on our minds we were both to wound up from all the events that happened tonight "What did you talk to the police officer about" I ask as I step into the shower and he joins me as he presses me against the wall I wasn't expecting Mark to want sex tonight but I guess he needed comfort "I told him to make sure that he stuck that bitch with as many charges as he could" I laugh as Mark pushes into my folds "I need you Katherine" I lean up he never said my full name especially during sex I turn and I wrap my arms around his neck "I need you more than you will ever know" I say as we begin to kiss but we break the kiss washing each other off and then climbing into bed to finish what we started in the shower.

5 years later

Mark and I had officially been together more than 15 years combined I was happier than I had been in a while. Eli was now 19 and was training in NXT along aside Michael and Isabella Ava was 17 and she was a beautiful young woman she had her daddy's eyes but my hair color which contrasted really well together, John than was the spitting image of his father John he was 15, Aaliyah was 13, and the twins my babies were now 12 years old. Eli was living in his own apartment with Michael and apparently Isabella had a thing for Eli even though that did not sit well with me and Kevin but we knew the two of them would eventually try stuff so we each talked to them separately about using protection and making sure they were in a committed relationship before anything took place. Of course Eli was blushing by the time the whole conversation was over with so I left the room so him and Mark could talk more privately and that's when Mark learned that they had already tired things but they were too afraid to let Mark or Kevin especially Kevin know because that was is baby girl. Ava and Michel also had a thing for each other and I was super protective over my girls I had talked to Ava about sex and babies and the whole birds and the bees and she was actually pretty open with me about things. The only thing her and Michael had done was kiss and she was not planning on doing until anything until he put a ring on her finger "That's my girl" I think to myself. John, Aaliyah, Malachi and Samantha were still too young for such things but we still talked to them about sex and babies and such it had them blushing all the way to their roots but I was glad that Mark and I had the talk with all of them that way we wouldn't have to do it later. Mark had just turned 57 and I had just turned 47 even though Mark was close to 60 he still looked as good as the day that I meet him at the lake house I smile Mark had retired on the day he turned 55 and tonight was his induction to the WWE Hall Of Fame I never liked public events like this but since I was the wife of the dead man I had to make an appearance his friends Kevin, Paul, Sean, and Shawn were all inducting him of course all the kids were going and they were ready to see all their we family again. It had taken me weeks to find something to wear that suited me and my age even though everybody said I looked like was 25 still which I had to laugh at there was no way in hell I still looked 25 especially after all the shit I had been through. We had to be there at least an hour early for the ceremony and it was already 4pm I had just showered and was curling my hair since the kids had gotten older we had done things different in the house everybody still had their own rooms but the girls had their own bathrooms and the guys had theirs but since Eli wasn't in the house anymore the only boys left were Jonathan and Malachi. Mark had built an extra guest wing onto the back of the house because now that a lot of him and his friends were retired there were a lot of people staying over and since the older kids could drive they usually took the younger kids with them so it gave us some adult time. I slip into the dress that I had brought and I look at myself in the mirror and I sigh my body just was not the same as it was when I was 25 years old of course having two more kids at the age of 39 was a shock to everybody including myself because I had my tubes tied and Mark had his boys clipped but the doctor described these two kids as our miracle children of course there were no thoughts of cheating because Mark knew I was not like that and after the whole Andrea incident Mark had been sticking by my side. The gown I picked out was black and gold sequin it was form fitting it was halter top and gave just the right amount of cleavage but didn't show too much. My hair was left long and curly and it was pulled to the side and I had a pair of black high heeled stilettos to go with the dress I sigh as I finish my makeup and then make my way towards the living room where everybody was waiting for me apparently. Mark looks up and he is breath taking even at the age of 47 she was still beautiful he kisses me on the lips and wraps an arm around my waist and he turns towards the kids and smiles "Are already"? The kids jump up ready to go as we all head out towards the cars Eli, Ava, Jonathan, and Aaliyah all rode in one car and then Mark, myself, Malachi, Samantha, and the 7 year old twins Marcus William, and Allison Elise were born seven years ago on this day I smile as I make sure all the kids are buckled up and ready to go and I climb into the front seat with Mark he takes my hand and holds it as he kisses my knuckles "You look amazing tonight" Mark says as he turns towards me and I blush "Even after all these years you still blush after I compliment you" At the place where the Hall of Fame is being held out I can see the fans already lining up at the door to get in I smile as we pull up to the entrance and Mark comes around to help me out of the car "Taker, Taker over here" "Kat, Kat over here" I can hear the fans yelling and I surprise Mark by grabbing his hand and urging him to go sign a couple of autographs he was hesitant at first but I stayed with the kids while he went and signed a couple of autographs it made a lot of people happy that day. I smile as we meet up with my other children and we all make our way into the arena Mark was a nervous wreck I could tell he didn't like to talk much in public and it was hard to believe after what he did for a living. I press myself closer to him as there are interviews going on and the kids seem like they are in a daze I laugh as we are pulled into one direction and the kids are pulled into another direction with a whole bunch of other we children including Paul and Stephanie's three girls. We got through a couple of interviews and we make our way to our seats as Mark who has to go to the backstage area kisses me goodbye "I will meet you backstage with the kids" I say as Mark nods his head and the show beings. "Ladies and Gentlemen please welcome Triple H, Kevin Nash, Sean Wolman, and Shawn Michaels a huge smile spreads across my face as they all look at me and wink "What can you say about somebody who has went undefeated at WrestleMania, what can you say about a man who has single handedly defied what wrestling is all about" Paul starts off by saying "I can say this he is an incredible husband, an amazing father and one hell of a kick ass friend who knows how to throw a party". The fans laugh and cheer as you can see the emotions play across his face so Kevin takes over "I can say this, he has helped through a lot in my life and for that I'm truly grateful". The fans clap and cheer as I can fill the tears building up in my eyes "He loves his family, his kids and especially his wife Katherine" The female fans boo and all of us laugh we know how them wwe female fans can be sometimes that's why Mark didn't go out a lot in public "Katherine your husband is an awesome man and he has truly garnered respect from everybody in this industry including everybody who has come after him" Kevin says as the fans clap and cheer again as I wipe the tears from my eyes "Ladies and gentlemen I give you the phenol, the dead man who hails for death valley, the American badass and Evil son of gun The Undertaker"! Mark walks out and the fans are going nuts they are screaming "Thank you Taker" and "This is awesome" I smile as we are all standing up giving Mark the respect that he deserves as he laughs and walks up to the guys and they each hug each other slap him on the back and tell him congratulations "Wow what an honor, I first got to say that this moment has been a while in the making I have been debating on retiring for a while now and it's just finally settling into my mind that I won't traveling anymore" the fans boo and we all laugh "I love each and every one of my fans I would not be here without you guys I got to start off by thanking the person that has stood by more than anybody this person has slapped me several times, but she has also given me 8 of the best blessings ever….Kat" The camera pans towards me and I blow him as kiss as the kids wave at the camera "I will tell you what when I met that woman all those years ago I was sitting at my lake house with my boys and we saw all these fine looking women over there" there are hoots and hollers coming from the audience as the camera pans and shows Kevin, Shawn, and Sean they remembered that day very well it was where they each meet their wives. "I got to say this each match that I have lost and each match that I have won has been an awesome experience for me I have learned that the game is tough but if you stick with it long enough then every dream you have will come true, being undefeated at WrestleMania is something none of you losers could do" Mark laughs as the camera pans and shows the faces of several superstars who look pissed off but then wave it off as they clap for Mark "Naw I'm just kidding each guy that I have ever worked with from Triple H, too The Rock, To Kevin Nash, too X-Pac, too Jericho some of the biggest names in the industry to the low carders who are now taking my pace I thank you" Mark says as you can hear the emotion in his voice this was a moment I had been looking forward to for years some call is shellfish but I just call it wanting my man at home every day by my side watching the rest of the youngsters growing up. "Triple H, man I owe you from the hit with the sledgehammer at the last PPV"  
Paul puts on his mean face but smiles and laughs as he flexes his muscles under his tux "Where is Stephanie McMahon at" The camera pans to Stephanie and she smiles and looks over at me I shrug my shoulders I have no idea what he was about to say "I got to thank you for everything you did for me inside and outside of the ring. Even though you acted like a pampered spoiled brat on national TV that had the most annoying voice out of anybody you always made me see the light when it came to my relationship with Kat and for that I thank you". Stephanie nods her head as she laughs she did tend to have a very annoying voice when she was upset but we love her for it "And last but not least I got to say that I could have never asked for a better ending to my career then the way it happened wrestling my best friend and having my other friend call the match was awesome you guys really gave me a run for my money and I thought I was going to lose there for a minute but I'm The Undertaker after all I don't die". All the fan erupt into cheers and shouts as Mark takes a bow and he walks back up to the mic to say more thing before he heads backstage "And last but not least thank you to the fans who have supported me all these years, I know I said that in the beginning of my speech but really yall are the reason why all of us keep coming back and giving you more of what you want and need" The fans cheer again as Mark takes another bow as his music hits and he makes his way backstage the kids and I are ushered to the backstage area as well. Before I know it I fill his arms around my waist as I lean back against him the next thing we know he is being presented his Hall of Fame ring he slips it on and he takes pictures with all the guys it was a surreal moment and one I would never forget because after tonight I would never have to worry about him leaving to go back on the road again I hear my name being called and I turn around I see Stephanie, Michelle, Sara, Margaret, Lynn, and Liz standing before me I laugh as I rush to them and we are all hugging it had been forever since we had seen each other "Can't believe that the old man actually retired" Liz says as she hugs me again "I know it seemed like he was never going to hang up the boots but he did" "You look amazing tonight" Margaret says as she hugs me also looking me up and down "thanks it was at the last store that I went too after months of shopping" "I still can't believe he thanked me in his speech" Stephanie says as she has her hand over her heart we are laughing as the guys come up to us and we each stand by our man as they take pictures then all the guys take off their rings and put them on us as we hold our fists up and they take a picture of all the wives with their husbands' rings on. We soon depart the backstage area as we gather all the kids and head out to eat it was a good thing that the place we were going to had shut down just for us we all get the kids ushered inside and seated as the adults make sure that the kids have their food and drinks first then we all order. The wait staff was on point and made sure that we had everything we needed they were all kind of star struck considering that they were severing some of the most famous faces in WWE history I smile as the waitress refills all of our glasses as our food comes and we begin to eat "Were you surprised I mentioned you in my speech" Mark says as he looks at Stephanie and laughs "Yes actually I was I didn't know that me telling Kat to divorce you was a good thing" she says as she takes a bite of her chicken "Well it taught me how much that I can't live without her" mark says as he looks at me and I blush I didn't like all this attention that was being brought my way dinner that night was a success as we part ways we all hug each other and then the kids promise all wave goodbye to each other with the promise that tomorrow they would meet at somebody's house to go to the amusement park. Later on that night at home after I had taken my evening dress off and taken a shower and dressed in a pair of panties and a tank top I climb into bed and I curl up next to Mark "I love you Mark" Mark looks down at me and his lips press against him as he pins me under him after a few minutes of kissing I have to catch my breath as mark looks into my eyes "I love you Kat" with those words being side Mark strips off my panties and he sinks into my heated flesh even after all these years he still made that desire that I felt for him churn in the pit of my stomach even though I had gone through menopause and he was close to 60 we still loved and turned each other on like we had just meet. I wrap my legs around his waist as he begins a steady pace of pumping into me our kisses becoming more urgent with each thrust and he doesn't stop until both of our orgasm are reached and we both moan out our pleasures as he sends his seed deep in my belly he rests his head on my breast as I run my fingers through his hair there was no place I would rather be than right here in this moment with him for the rest of my life. I smile as we both fall asleep wrapped up in each other and pressed against each other as if we needed to be this close in order to survive who knew what the rest of our days had in store for us with him by my side I needed nobody else to make me fill special but him and we had proven time and time again that no matter what you faced in life that if something was truly meant to be that it would awlays come back to you and that's exactly what happened with mark and I we have may went off and married other people but the love we had for each other never died it had always been buring inside of us we were both to suborn and proud to admit that each other is what we both needed. Now that we had each other and we were raising our kids together we learned more everyday that just simimply enjoying things in life was what it was all about.

THE END! I WOULD LIKE TO THANK MY FRIEND CHERLY FOR HELPING ME OUT WITH SOME OF THE PARTS OF THE STORY WHEN I HAD WRITTERS BLOCK. REVIEWS ARE WELCOME AND INDEAS FOR OTHER STORIES ARE WELCOME ALSO! I HOPE YOU ENJOYED THIS STORY OF MARK AND KAT SAD FOR IT COME TO AN END BUT I HAVE ANOTHER AWESOME INCREDIABLE STORY THAT I'M WORKING ON!


End file.
